This Is My Last Hope (Part 2 of something previous)
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: Enjoy submitting those juicy reviews :3 *Rated M for sexual content and heavy use of profanity. It's like a huge package that's displayed before you, and you never know what's inside until you take a look. No flaming... I must change this to a crossover • •
1. Starting From Our Last Chapter

((REPOST! This is for you guys, even if my account is removed for this -_-))

Chapter 105: Haggis, Confessions And The Harlem Shake

TayZay:hello :D so here goes nothing! :D

"Oak: T-that's OK. *in shock after getting her boobs squeezed*

Oliver: *bows formally* Thank you Arthur for saving Peter! *turns to China**gulp* W-will you, that is to say would you...*blurts out* Can I be your boyfriend?"

China:*hugs him*yes, aru!*kisses Oliver*

TayZay:*returns from Baskin Robins, eating some bubblegum ice cream*aww, how sweet :3

America:oh my god, ice cream!*reaches for some*

TayZay:*slaps his hand away*um, those hands, I don't know where they've been, so you'd better get your own fork

America:I know where these hands are gonna be~

TayZay:*gulps and blushes*y-you can have some...*passes the cup to him*

America:*eats it gratefully*

TayZay:...you set me up, didn't you -_-

America:no, of course not*has a halo above his head*if I wanna get it on with you, I'm gonna get it on with you. I don't lie about it*hugs me*

TayZay:aww*blushes and smiles*

Zella:that's sweet?...alright*shrugs and goes on about her business*

"TayZay! Maybe later, you a show to host for now"

TayZay:ok n.n

America:can I join?

TayZay:no, it's me and my girl, don't try to get into that

America:I was asking her

TayZay:well...fine!

America:aw, ya jealous?*wraps an arm around my shoulder*you're still my girl-

TayZay:*now eating Panda Express, using my chopsticks to pinch his hand roughly*just 'cause you say that every time doesn't make it better

America:haah...*sucks in a breath through clenched teeth*shit, okay, I'm sorry! I'll stay out of it!

TayZay:*lets go*thank you*keeps eating*

"Scotland! Haggis is worse than England's scones!"

Scotland:whatever*rolls his eyes*

TayZay:it really is. Snails are good, though! :D

America:*slowly scoots away from me*

TayZay:oh, so is lamb noodle soup

America and Scotland:*scoot away from me*

TayZay:and fried squid

America:if you say fish eggs, we're done

Scotland:so you won't try sheep stomach, but you'll try all this other shit?

TayZay:exactly!

Scotland:you might like it

TayZay:-_- Haggis:a Scottish dish consisting of a sheep or calf's offal mixed with suet, oatmeal, and seasoning and boiled in a bag, traditionally one made from the animal stomach. You think that's any better than what I just said?

Scotland:it's 100 times better

TayZay:*NO and GTFO meme*

America:Tay?*places a hand on my shoulder*I will treat you to any fast food place you want tonight. Just don't ever define Haggis again, okay?

TayZay:okay*smiles and rests my head on his shoulder*can we go to Taco Bell and Wendy's?

America:both? 0.0

TayZay:mmhmm*smiles*please...?

America:...*smiles and ruffles my hair*I don't care, it's your appetite

"Prussia! Yes because he is always sleeping so I don't often see him doing sexy things like that, I see you shirtless every night"

Prussia:I don't care! I'm still sexier! ò.ó

Cammie:don't put down my boyfriend!*shoves him*

"Canada! Yes, Snapped!Canada, he was part of the snapped world. That version of you got tired of being forgotten and became completely and totally violent so no one would ever forget his name again! Hence when his name was heard throughout the house all night, he was pretty happy..."

Mella and Zella:*crack the fuck up laughing at Matthew's huge-ass sus face*

Canada:good god -_-

"America! Just admit it already!"

America:I did

TayZay:you just kissed me back, you never said it..

America:alright!*gets on his knees, hands rested on mine*TayZay, I love you

TayZay:*blushes*

Girls, Canada, Italy and China:aww :)

America:*leans forward and kisses me*

TayZay:*kisses him back*

BTT:*whistling like idiots*

Everyone else:*clapping*

Denmark:-_- meh

Turkey:my god, thank you! Geez, that was what? It took from chapter 7 to this chapter for you to admit that -_-

America:but I admit it now, okay?

TayZay:*hugs him*I love you too Alfred

America:*blushes and smiles*see?

"Germany! I know damn well that it didn't actually happen but damnit that almost made me cry!"

Germany:*blinks and rolls his eyes while sighing*

TayZay:don't be insensitive, you'd better comfort your big sister!

Germany:*pats you on the back*zhere, zhere, don't cry, große Schwester (big sister)..

"Oh, yeah, here are the welcome cupcakes for Mella and Zella! Just dont ask what's in them. ;)"

Mella:okay!*eats them gratefully*

Zella:*a little cautious about eating it*

"Also, Cadence,I wont throw the cupcakes. Here, look. *hands him cupcake* See?"

Cadence:thanks -_-*takes the cupcake and swallows it whole*

"Also, I think earlier, did I say something about shooting Gilbird? I think I did...

Rosepetal: Nope, not at all...

Pinkamena: When are you going to take that blindfold off.

Rosepetal: Not yet."

Prussia:*whispers to Rosepetal*thank you

"Scotland, I haven't seen anyone eat dog yet... I've seen some pretty R-rated pudding cups *cringe* but that's the weirdest I've seen."

Scotland:R-rated cupcakes, what the fuck? O.o

TayZay:so little Emae wanted to point out that in chapter 101 I out Denmark's laf when it was supposed to say Denmark's lap

Denmark:my laugh? I don't know why he'd be grinding around in my mouth, but that sounds painful...

TayZay:*glares at him*you just dirtied your own joke

Denmark:huh?*thinking back on what he just said*wha-goddammit!

America:*laughs*

TayZay:she just pointed out another error, but it's not as humiliating as the other one -_- and I know you guys warned me not to, and I already know what basically happens, but I'm gonna go watch Hetalia episode 23.5, so...laters! :D

Everyone else:*doing the Harlem Shake as everything slowly fades*

TayZay:will y'all get off the Harlem's dick? T_T


	2. Good To Be Back!

(Your guys' questions are like the apple of my eye..so send them in! And I started from the last chapter that I uploaded before they took it down. So, enjoy. Sorry, but I just don't have the patience to upload 106 chapters in one night. That would give them a quicker opportunity to get rid of it again.)


	3. Now, For Our First Question!

TayZay: *eating my little Pop•Tart with content* okay, guys, you ready?

Italy: ve~, wait, Tay! I had a dream last night! You, Romano, and Grandpa Rome were with me, and-

TayZay: I had a dream last night, too, Feli, that I was at this year's anime expo, and that I was cosplaying as you. My dad didn't make the payment before July, and so I wound up walking around and just looking at cosplayers all over again

Italy: ...but that sounds like fun *curl droops*

TayZay: while it is, that's my main goal when I go this year

Italy: okay...

TayZay: so here's our first...question..*my eyebrows furrow in confusion*

Germany: vhat is it?

Denmark: hey, can I read off one of the questions this time?

TayZay: no...*starts reading it aloud*

From: DC and Carins (Guest)

"DC and Carins:Washington DC: Is this where they told us to go?

Carins: I think... yeah this looks right.

Washington DC: Alright, hi everyone! I'm Washington DC, but you can call me

Sam, and this is Carins.

Carins: Hello. You can call me Katie.

Washington DC: We're replacing Pinkamena and Rosepetal for a while because...

wait, why are we replacing them again?

Carins: Here's what the note from Admin says:

"Carins and Washington DC are to replace Rosepetal and Pinkamena on all Ask

fics until further notice, due to minor misconceptions regarding the Jersey

Brothers, and Rosepetal and Pinkamena's sexual orientation."

What the bloody-?

Washington DC: So THAT'S what happened?! Where'd they pull that idea from?

Carins: ANYWAYS. So, we're here. Sam, do you want to ask first?

Washington DC: Kay. So England. Made any scones lately?

Carins: *standing with an ice cream scooper* Everyone, who wants Rainbow ice

cream?

Washington DC: YOU HAD RAINBOW ICE CREAM, AND FAILED TO TELL ME?!

Carins: You would have eaten it all on the way here... -.- There's enough for

everyone, if anyone wants any.

Washington DC: Ooo! I almost forgot. *pulls out note* Rosepetal says hi, and

sorry about the Gilbird incident. Pinkamena says hi also, and 'Japan has

pudding cups that are made to look like boobs, sold in truck stops.'

...What?

Carins: Read those to yourself first next time..."

Japan: *blinks*

Italy: my thoughts exactly (=w=)

Britain: well, actually... America has currently hidden my baking goods, so I haven't been able to make anything for the time being

TayZay: I want rainbow ice cream! :0

China: you already have your Pop•Tarts, fatass!

TayZay: *glares at him as I cross my arms* well, hello, Washington DC and Carins! I'm really glad you two provided our first question :) it was highly appreciated! And as for the news on Pinkamena and Rosepetal, I'm a little confused as to what the main issue was, but send them my thanks for all they helped with the support BEFORE this was taken down, and even after ^_^

America: I miss those two. They were pretty cool!

Prussia: "Gilbird incident"?! Vhat zhe fuck happened to my precious little baby boy?!

Hungary: he's a bird, Prussia, not a human -.-"

TayZay: well, thanks for your guys' support as well! Hope you'll stick around as the story progresses :)

Italy: ciao~! (=w=)

All: *wave goodbye for this chapter*

((A/N: Ah, Saturdays. Gotta love 'em, especially during the summer! :D))


	4. A Question For China

TayZay: a question for Chi-chan!

China: don't call me that, aru! *grabs the paper and reads the question*

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: OK- We can ask a question! Yay!

The real Ninja Starr: Change your name or something already.

Ninja Starr: Hush up, you are my OC, you have no room to tell me what to do.

The real Ninja Starr: Or do I? *flash of silver weapon*

Ninja Starr: . . . ANYWAY, Is there anything you would like to ask?

The real Ninja Starr: I think you know.

Ninja Starr: TTTT yes, I do. China... I love you!

The real Ninja Starr: That's not it.

Ninja Starr: What? Then what was it?

The real Ninja Starr: . . .

Ninja Starr: OH. China, how many concubines have you had? Was that it?

The real Ninja Starr: Yes...

Ninja Starr: I don't even want to think of all those young women touching my

sexy Chinese"

TayZay: busted! X'D

China: ai yah ,_, well, uh...ni hao, Ninja Starr-chan, and to answer your question..I have had at least 17, aru

TayZay: that's how old I am now!

China: ...you're really hung up on being a year older, aru

TayZay: it's probably the best feeling in the world! :3

Italy: ve~, guys! Let's all work together and help Tay out! We can each read off a question individually based on whoever it's given to! How does that sound?

TayZay: actually, I just bought a monitor where all of the questions can pop up on-screen :D

Italy: *crosses his arms* I liked me idea better..

TayZay: where's my boyfriend? America! *walks off to go find him*

France: *calls after me* he's probably off screwing Britain in a closet~!

TayZay: *yells back* that's amazing~! *says it in a sing-song tone*

China: O_O

((A/N: The filthy content is gonna enhance 100x higher than last trial X3))


	5. A Question For Japan

TayZay: looks like we've got an old friend joining the session! :)

From: Zala-chan (and Sana)

"Zala: Hey guys I'm back and ready to roll

Sana: Seriously?

Zala: *pout* why are you so mean, I created you dammit

Sana: whatever

Zala: anyway on to the question Japan can I have a mochi please?"

Japan: konichira, Zala-chan, and Sana *smiles kindly* hai, you can have a mochi *hands you one*

TayZay: y'know, I had something like a mochi smoothie or whatever.. As much as I love Asian food-actually, Chinese preferably-

China: damn straight, aru!

TayZay: -it tasted pretty fucking gross XP

Japan: …

TayZay: :D

Japan: *walks away* unforgivabre...

TayZay: wait, come back! *chases after him*

China: ai yah, aru! DX


	6. A Question For Greece!

TayZay: another question from Zala-chan n.n a PM, by the way

"Zala: thanks for the mochi Japan.

Greece can I help you take care of your cats please *puppy dog eyes*"

Japan: you're wercome :)

Greece: can you have a cat?... No.*holds onto all of his cats and kittens*

TayZay: don't be mean *petting my own cat*

Greece: give me your cat •_•

TayZay: you can't take Kyo away from me! ò_ó

Greece: *takes the smaller car and runs down the street*

TayZay: GODDAMMIT you _WHORE_! *hands Kyo to Italy* hold this *runs after Greece* GET BACK HERE, BITCH!

Italy: ve~, what a cute little kitty (=w=)

Prussia: he's so fat

Italy: don't be mean, he can hear you! D:

Prussia: I don't care! *laughs obnoxiously and steals my Pop•Tarts while I'm trying to take back the small cat, Sony*

America: *cracks up laughing*

((A/N: I'll kick Gilbert's ass •_•))


	7. Uuuuummmmmmm

TayZay: a review..though... I'm not quite sure what's going on here O_o

From: Ninja Starr

"DX nuuuuuuuuuuuu, ChuugokuPr"

TayZay: *exchange glances with Japan and China*

China: *chuckles*

TayZay: I actually find it pretty funny that I'm listening to my voice acting demo of the original Q & A fanfic while I write these..

America: *cough* self-absorbed! *cough*

TayZay: 1). You're the last person to talk AND

2). Shut the fuck up if you don't know what you're talking about :D

Though, you're right, I do kinda enjoy my impressions of the Hetalia characters and their accents :3

America: can't sound like me for shit

TayZay: ...yet...*_*

America: ō_ō


	8. Wow --

"Chuugoku"

it's apparently "China" in Japanese -.-


	9. Questions For Almost All Of Asia

TayZay: new review, all for the Asians! :D

From: Ninja Starr

"OK- this time I'll put down a real review! With a question! :D

Hmm... Oh! For the Asians!

"1: China... I LOVE YOU!"

China: I love you, too, aru!

TayZay: you say that to every girl who says that to you first T_T

China: not true, aru. I didn't say it back to you

TayZay: *clenches fists* well I have America now so it doesn't even matter!

China: whatever, aru *flips me the bird*

"2. Korea... Why is it you only go for male breasts."

Korea: why?... I don't know, they're just funner to mess with. See? *sneaks up behind China and grabs his pecks, pulling on the nipples through his shirt*

China: AH! What are you doing, aru?! Stop that! *blushing angrily*

Hungary: *takes a picture for the yaoi album*

TayZay: X'D you're so nonchalant, Hungary!

"3. Japan... I had a dream about you in a tight leotard. Would you do this for

me yet again"

Japan: ah, werr..that was a dream, so I don't know if I'rr be abre to do something I haven't even done in real life

TayZay: new rule! You guys can't deny requested questions! :3

Japan: ...*sighs and goes to find one*

"4. Hong Kong... I have nothing to say... much... But... reserve your body for

me"

Hong Kong: *raises an eyebrow at your request, but then glances away and nods* k..

"5. Taiwan... These sexy men are all mine, ya hear?"

Taiwan: NO! Well, you can have them all but Japan! He's mine!

TayZay: says every other girl who watches Hetalia *can't help but laugh*

"Oh yeah, and China... If you were locked in a room with me that had no windows

and only a bed, what would you do? /%Pr"

China: *contemplating on his choices* I mean...there's a bed...so here's my equation for that:: You + Me - No Clothes + Bed = Sex, aru :3

TayZay: jesus, you're blunt ._.

China: a lot more tame compared to how you were sexually harassing America before he more or less agreed to go out with you

TayZay: I beg to differ. He loved me all along, and you were one of the people who'd said so

China: pffffft! *laughs out loud* that didn't mean it was true, aru!

TayZay: *says this in my best impression of him* you an ass.

China: :| you suck balls, aru.

Japan: *comes back in a really tight leotard*

Hungary: *takes pictures for her yaoi photo album*

China: will you get that camera out of here, aru?! ò_ó

TayZay: don't use me and my cousin's texted "NO meme"! Ò_Ó

China: ô_ô

Japan: *standing there awkwardly*

TayZay: lookin' good, Japan! *walks past him and slaps his ass*

Britain: *passing by just in time to see that* O_O what have I told you about sexually harassing other characters that you're not dating?!

TayZay: I warned America that he should prepare for the fact that I do this kinda stuff *walks past Britain, glancing down at his backside as I leave* DAT ASS! :O

Britain: ,_,


	10. WTF!

TayZay: this review was so long that it got cut off 0_0

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Admin: Hey guys. Hi TayZay! Anyways, Carins, you might want to get

out the Doomerang.

Carins: ...Why?

Admin: Warsaw and Moscow are coming over today.

Carins and DC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Admin: Too bad. They're coming over. See? Here they are now. Ta ta for now.

*leaves*

Moscow: *looks around* We in right place, da?

Warsaw: WARSAW WILL BECOME YOUR CAPITAL!

Carins: Crikey... o.o

Moscow: RUSSIA! *glomps Russia, and does not let go*

DC: Hehe... sorry about her, she spent too much time around Belarus as a

chibi...

Moscow: Russia...

Carins and DC: O.O

DC: Ok...Warsaw, do you want to ask a question first?

Warsaw: OkPolandwannacomewithmeshoppingTuesday? Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! *flys off

with rocket boots*

DC: And that's normal. Carins?

Carins: Right. *throws Doomerang and hits a rocket boot*

Warsaw: Waugh! *crashes a few dozen miles away*

DC: Thanks. -.- Don't worry, she's okay.

Carins: Anyways, TayZay, need any help with those cats? *holds up Doomerang*

DC: Greece, run for it. Actually, nevermind running's pointless. Trust me...

Ok. Oh, Austria! Wanted to warn you, tommorrow's Troll Day, and I overheard

something about a piano... Just thought you might want to know.

Carins: Ugh, you all STILL do that? Berlin isn't even going to be around

tommorrow.

DC: Yeah, but I'm inviting Paris, Tokyo and London over. :3 *evil purple aura

appears*

Ca..."

Russia: wha...? *looks back at Moscow glomping him* is Belarus around? *eyes widen slightly*

Poland: did someone say shopping?! Oh, HELL yeah! :D let me grab my things! *runs off down the hall*

TayZay: she said Tuesday... ._. Alright. And as for Sony the adorable-ass cat? Naw, I got her back :3 thanks, though!

Greece: give me the cat *a volcano erupts in the background*

TayZay: you'll have to kiss my ass first!

Greece: *reaches for my shorts*

TayZay: not literally!

America & TayZay: *sock the shit out of him at the same time*

Turkey: *laughing his ass off*

Prussia: ouch, zhat shit had to hurt! X'D

Austria: Troll Day...? Vhat do you mean Troll Da- *realization hits him* -.- Jesus Christ and all things holy...

TayZay: *snickers* you two sure are the pair *hands Greece an ice pack, then glances over at America as he grabs my wrist and pulls me along* well, that's my que, guys, gotta spend quality time with my boyfriend America! :3

Italy: I really think you just love saying that word, but most of all you must love being able to call America your boyfriend (=w=)

TayZay: it's so fun *_* I love it!


	11. Here's The Rest!

TayZay: here's the rest of the guest review!

"Carins: You all are doomed...

Moscow: Russia... *still holding onto Russia*

Carins: Alright, Sam, I dealt with Warsaw, you deal with her. *walks off*

DC: You suck. *sigh* Anyone got a crowbar?"

Russia: *pats Moscow on the head* ^_^"

Hungary: a crowbar? Yeah! *hands you one*

Prussia: vhat zhe fuck is ZHAT for?!

Hungary: me or her?

Prussia: her, too, but vhy zhe fuck do JOO have vone?!

Hungary: to shove up your ass :3

Prussia: ... Seriously?

Hungary: :D with love!

Prussia: *raises an eyebrow slyly* vith love, joo say~...

Hungary: ... *blush*

Prussia: I'll be back, zhen *walks off*

Hungary: *sighs* he's so strange *still blushing*


	12. A Question For Britain And Other Things

TayZay: Britain, you're for sure going to kill someone in this room after this...0.0 just leave the reviewer alone!

From: Ninja Starr

"England!

. . .

Why is it when you were a chibi your voice sounded all gay? I wanted to

soooooo much tackle France more than you at the times that you showed up

chibi, and I never want to do that! Why is that so!? ENGLAND YOU SEXUAL ABUSER

I'M GOING TO ** YOU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!Pr"

Britain: wait a minute! Wait a bloody minute! It was not MY intention to sound gay as a chibi child. Matter of fact-

TayZay: it's just chibi, Brit, not "chibi child"

Britain: shut the hell up, I'm not done!

America: *laughs and snorts*

TayZay: *laughs at his laugh*

France: she has a point, though, I was a much more cuter chibi than you'd ever wish to be

Britain: and where in the HELL did you get "sexual abuser" from?! I can't tell you why you wanted to tackle French Frog more than me! That was YOUR opinion! I love you guys to death, but why do you always have to pick on me?! And why after ALL that you say you're going to fuck me...I answered you so you wouldn't, but now I wish I hadn't answered you at all *blushes with a small smirk*

America & France: OoO

whaaat...!

TayZay: *falls off the couch as I crack up laughing* holy hell, Britain's a closet pervert! I KNEW IT!

Britain: I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll still take up your offer, though...

TayZay: *laughs even harder* you're no better than France!

Britain: say WHAT! ÒAÓ

TayZay: *wipes away a tear as I laugh to myself quietly* ok, and our next two reviews are from "Guest"

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:DC: Yeah, sorry Russia. It's gonna be a while before we get her

off.

Carins: Oh, Tay, thought we'd let you know. Admin's moving over the summer, so

if we dissapear off the face of the earth, it's because we have no wi-fi.

Thought we'd let you know now.

DC: The crowbar broke.

Carins: Already?! Well that's a record."

Russia: it's fine. Knowing that it was chibi Belarus' doing, I don't blame you. Any form of my little sister is intimidating ._.

Belarus: *currently with Lithuania, not really able to know whether someone's talking about her or not*

America: glad to see they're still together! Hey, do Lithie, Belarus, and PoPo (Poland) still have that weird-ass three-way relationship?

Germany: vhy don't joo ask zhem, I really just vant to get zhis shit over vith already -.-

TayZay: GermGerm! Glad you could FINALLY make it! :D

Germany: *sighs* sure, vhatever...

TayZay: heh, "get her off"...sorry, my mind always goes there. ANYWAYS! As for not having wifi, that really sucks! It's gonna be a shame to see you two go, you're an awesome pair! Tell Admin..."damn you for leaving for the summer!" Yeah, that should do it *crossing my arms triumphantly with a package of Pop•Tarts in one hand*

Britain: god you really are a fata-

America: *punches him* no no! Only I'M allowed to call her that! n.n

Prussia: zhe crowbar broke? Kesesesesese...good *evil grin*

Hungary: theirs did, not mines

Prussia: T_T

TayZay: and also-

From: Guest

"DC:DC: Also, Prussia. She carries around a freaking frying pan, and you're

questioning why she carries a crowbar? Heck, I know people

*cough*Pinkamena*cough* who carry flame theowers, shotguns, sniper rifles, and

knives around 24/7. And I still can't figure out how she gets all that past

airport security, while I can't even get a decent sized bottle of shampoo

through..."

TayZay: I wonder the exact same thing sometimes ,_, that's a lot of weaponry though :D

Prussia: zhat's almost more zhan vhat I already have!

Hungary: *nudges him with the frying pan*

Prussia: *turns around*

Hungary: *kisses his cheek*

Prussia: *blushes yet smiles happily like he won the lottery* vait-

Hungary: *hits him in the back of her head with the frying pan and delivers a hit to his crotch with her crowbar*

TayZay: I knew she set you up :3

Hungary: *can't help but giggle happily* he's so slow to catch on

TayZay: right?! X3


	13. Question For Romania And Surprise Return

TayZay: *looking at the reviews AND the reviewers* where did you all come from?! Ah, never mind, this is really great! Good to have you guys back :D so here we are with the questions!

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"So... We can... Ask questions again? ALRIGHT! If we can, than this one is for... Hmm... Just to get his ass there, I say Romania!

How did you get your fangs to be so cool and sexy looking? I mean, they're so badass and awesome! Even better than that fairy Edward Cullen's!"

TayZay: *walks up the stairs* ROMANIA! You have a question! Come on down!

Romania: *reads the review presented on the monitor* well, you see, when I was about nine years old, I took my mom's nail filer and applied them to my canines. Then, boom! I had these really awesome-looking fangs ever since! And yeah, my look rocks harder than Cullen's stupid ass :F

TayZay: HetaFruitsOuranHp321! Or, Heta-chan! *huggles you* I'm so glad you came to join us again! Thank you, to you, Ninja Starr, and Zala-chan! It means a lot to me :) *goes around and hugs Zala and Miss Starr as well*

Italy: *going around hugging reviewers just because he's Italy and he does stuff like that :3*

TayZay: also, this can fanfic isn't just now Q & As, but interacting as well, since that's what the last 'fic was, and I'd reposted that as well, you just have to figure out which one it is :3 so here's the next review!

From: Guest

"DcandCarins:Admin: Tay, blame the American government, not me.

DC: Hey Moscow! Go help Warsaw beat the crud out of Minsk!

Moscow: *runs over the hills and far away*

DC: There we go. *noms Pop•Tart that was stloen from TayZay when she wasn't

looking .3.*

Admin: Huzzah! *noms Pop•Tart that was also "borrowed" from TayZay* Also, as

a general rule, it's probably not a good idea to make OCs when feeling less

than sane on a 7 hour plane flight.

DC: True dat. *nom*

Admin: And tommorrow will probably be the last of the lengthy posts, I

promise. And France, you're also doomed tomorrow. And I think that's all they

have planned.

DC: NUUUUUU. Don't give it away!"

TayZay: noooo, my Pop•Tart!

Canada: you still have more, y'know

TayZay: yeah-... MATTHEW! *hugs Canada* I thought you wouldn't show up this time around!

Canada: of course I'd show up *smiles in typical Canada fashion* I had to make sure my brother treats you right. Plus, it's fun being here :)

TayZay: aww, you're such a sweetie! And I will still blame you, Admin :( *smiles despite the frown because I couldn't fake it now that I've become 1,000,000x happier* 7 hours? Holy shit *grabs one of the red velvet-flavored Pop•Tarts from my super-secret stash of them and noms away on it*

France: why me too? :( this sucks...

Austria: you said it :/


	14. Everyone's Returning!

TayZay: I'll probably wake up with 4-7 reviews tomorrow, but that's alright! 'Cause I'll be awake all night since it's ANIME NIGHT!

From: Guest

"DC: It's just you two. We couldn't come up with anything else. :/"

TayZay: *pats you on the back* it's okay. Two is always better than one, at least :3

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *runs to hide behind England* Help me! Oliver's pissed. Really pissed!

Oliver: *walks up with Russia aura* Oooaaaak.

Me: *pulls China up*

*activate China neutralizer*

Oliver: *back to normal**smile* China! *hug*

Me: I'm safe. Anyway. Finland, your nature's really beautiful."

TayZay: Oak! *huggles you tightly* you came back for me! I-I mean us :3

China: ni hao, Oliver-kun *hugs him back* it's nice to see you again :)

Finland: I appreciate the compliment. We try our hardest to keep it fresh and green ^.^

Russia: Oliver, you came back :) *hugs as he's hugging China*

China: O.O

TayZay: *whispers to you-Oak* so what was Ollie-chan pissed about exactly...?


	15. OH NO!

TayZay: :)

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: Big bother! *smiles*

Me: Ehehe...I MIGHT have ACCIDENTALLY borrowed his computer...for a month.

Oliver: *glare over China's shoulder**pulls China into a kiss* I'm so happy I get to see you again.

Me: *takes picture*"

China: *rests a hand on Oliver's lower back and kisses him back* I'm glad I get to see you again too

Hungary: aww... *takes a picture as well*

TayZay: accidentally borrowed a computer...for a month... *laughs* well alright then! n.n

Russia: so glad to see that everyone's happy

TayZay: I think I wanna be Zay again

America: *sighs* you wanna be your male self again?

TayZay: *nods in an overly eager fashion*

America: *shakes his head* why? I like you better as a girl :/

TayZay: thanks, babe..but I don't. Plus! We can make some sweet yaoi love together~ *pervy grin*

Hungary: *faints*

Prussia: -.- vay to go, girlie, joo knocked her out vith jour sick verbal fantasies...stupid... *sighs and shakes his head as he picks her up and takes her someplace to cool down*

TayZay: hey, Britain! Got that gender bender potion I can use one last time...?

Britain: no. All of my potions are gone!

Everyone: WHAT!

Britain: some stealing wanker took my shit and ran away *eyes darken in a menacing way*

TayZay: never seen you so seriously mad, Britain...kinda hot

America: can you just..sit down somewhere..and stick with your OWN man?!

TayZay: ^.^ but rest assured, I didn't steal any of them

Britain: *crawling around searching* they've gotta be around here somewhere...

TayZay: *warming up my good hand, preparing to smack his ass nice 'n hard*

America: *grabs my wrists and holds me back*

TayZay: not even once?!

America: ... *leans over and slaps Britain's ass for me*

Britain: O/O you bloody wanker! What're you DOING!

America: preventing my girlfriend from getting her ass handed to her later

TayZay: "later"? I'll take up that offer :3

*you hear the click of a camera in the background*

TayZay: guess Hun-chan's up again X3


	16. Last Upload For The Night

TayZay: hey!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *snapping pictures of China and Oliver*

Oliver: *smiles**snaps fingers* Oh that's right. America, Oak's going to pay

you a visit in July. To see her aunt. Her uncle recently-

Me: A few years ago.

Oliver: -retired from the US military."

America: ... *smiles warmly* sure. That sounds like fun. This 4th of July is gonna be AWESOME! And good for your uncle, hope all's well :D

TayZay: *tosses confetti in the air and watches it fall to the ground*

Britain: *glares up at me since it just so happened to be his lab-like spell-casting so-called secret hideout that I'm messing up*

TayZay: *smiles and ruffles his hair* I'm taller than you...

Britain: *stands to full height since he was still crawling* -_-

TayZay: still taller than you :) *goes over and gives you-Oak-a hug for congratulations on your uncle retiring from the U.S. military* I wish you and your family well, too ^.^

Britain: I'm glad to hear that as well *smiles, then looks to me and Am* Tay, can you and America just help me by double checking to see if there's any potions left over? I wanna be sure in hopes that whoever stole my belongings did not literally up and run off with EVERYTHING

TayZay & America: sure *help with the search*


	17. Second Question For Britain

((A/N: I lied ,_, I can upload and watch InuYasha The Final Act at the same time))

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: I'm shorter than everyone...*depressed*

Me: England, I'm fresh out of toxic waste- I mean your cooking, could you whip

something up to cheer up Oliver?"

Russia: *pats Oliver on the head*

Britain: *glances at you over his shoulder* "toxic waste"? Thanks -_- but yeah, I will once I find one of these potions

TayZay: Brittany! I mean, Britain.. I found one of the potions! :3 *grabs it, but the glass accidentally slips from my hands, and all I can do is watch it fall onto the floor*

Britain: *tucks, ducks, and rolls to grab it, but the glass shatters and the liquid splashes onto his hands and in his eyes* ah, FUCK! *sits up on his knees and rubs his eyes*

TayZay: *leaps off the ladder and runs to gather some water, then returns with a washcloth* here *he places it over his eyes*

Britain: *wipes his eyes, but when he looks up, his green irises are now of a magenta color*

America: !

Britain: *he turns to face America, a deep blush spreading across his face* Alfred~ *crawls over to him and presses his hand against his chest, pushing him down onto the floor, straddling his waist* I want you~

America: Tay, help!

TayZay: naw, I'm good *leaning against the experimenting table, smiling with yaoi fangirl bliss*

Hungary: *records video*

Spain: hey, Britain, can you help me? I was hoping to use your love potion-*sees Britain all over America* señorita..?

TayZay: yes?

Spain: was this your doing?

TayZay: not necessarily. I genuinely had no idea that the lust potion was going to be the last one lying around

Spain: ...is there any more left?

TayZay: were you gonna use one on Roma-chan~?

Spain: *sly sexy grin* sí

TayZay: Hun-chan, record that shit. I'll record what's going on here :3

Hungary: you got it!*picks up the shards with remnants of the lust potion and follows Spain back to his house*

TayZay: *sits on the wooden floor, watching the yaoi go down between Britain and America*

America: *for some reason, he finally gives in and starts making out with Arthur*

TayZay: ^_^


	18. Possible Lemons In The Near Future

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *kisses China, again*

Me: *THUD**lays in a pool of blood with perverted smile on my face*

Oliver: *looks at me* I think someone should call the hospital."

TayZay: *whips out another recorder to record Oliver & China as well*

China: *presses Oliver against the wall, his arms wrapped around his waist*

Britain: *reaches around and squeezes America's ass, slipping his tongue into his mouth*

America: *suddenly pushes him away* w-wait..Britain, we need to find out who stole your potions!

Britain: mmhm~, later, when I'm done sucking you off~

America: ... *shrugs* sounds good to me... *leans into him and things get dirty*

((I think I'll write a lemon later today. Well, bye guys! :3))


	19. Yay, I Get To Take Care Of Someone!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *sits up very slowly* Can I have a tissue please? Oh and Tay, I give over

control of Oliver to you for a while, if you catch my drift.

Oliver: Eh? Your leaving me in her care? *scared*"

TayZay: I'm not going to hurt you, Ollie :) you don't trust me? :(

America: well, lets be honest, who WOULD trust a girl like you T_T

TayZay: Ollie, I promise that I'll be sure to take good care of you, and I will not do anything dirty. Besides, you'll get to spend more quality time with China n.n and as for you, America, YOU can answer that, considering you chose to accept me as your girlfriend :3

America: ... *smirks and pinches my cheek*

TayZay: so what do you say, Oliver? Can you trust me? *smiles kindly*


	20. 3 In The Morning And Still Lively!

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *looks up at China* I feel like I'm making the biggest mistake of my

life but...I guess...

Me: Good boy. ."

TayZay: *hugs onto Oliver* I'll take good care of you ^_^

China: *quickly pulls him from me and hugs him close* actually, I'll take good care of him, aru

TayZay: suit yourself *glances over at Britain and America* hey...mind if I join in?

Britain: no~! America's mine to keep~!

TayZay: really, he's not... I'm the one who's inside him :3

America: *blinks* that's really gay

TayZay: says the one who just got his cum sucked the hell out of his dick by Arthur Kirkland

Canada: ...brother...I won't care if its true, but...is it...?

America: that's an exaggeration, but...yeah, he did suck my dick

Canada: oh *raises both eyebrows in surprise* ok

TayZay: *cough* still wanna join! *cough*

Britain: *pushes me away by placing his hand on my face and shoving me back*

TayZay: 'scuse me, Am, Can-chan-*grabs Britain and sits on his stomach, pinning his arms above his head and holding them with one hand* don't put your fucking hands on MY face! Even though they've been all over my boyfriend, they've probably been all over France, too! So don't push my fucking face like you own a bitch, when you don't own shit

Britain: *glaring up at me*

America: *mumbles* ya know, I'm starting to think Tay likes Britain

Canada: ...she just likes accents

Denmark: especially British accents

America: that's where you guys are supposed to reassure that she won't leave me for him, but fine, whatever *walks off mumbling and cursing*

Britain: *pushes me off him and chases after* America, wait~!

TayZay: is Alfie mad at me?

Denmark: "Alfie"?

Prussia: he's pissed, bro

TayZay: :(

Prussia: don't feel so bad, loser! Have some beer! *shoves a can towards me as he and Germany are already chugging down theirs*

TayZay: *holds hands up to deny access* I don't drink, PruPru

Prussia: suit jourself *keeps chugging*

TayZay: see you guys in 3-4 hours *waves and smiles before going off to talk to America* oh, and Ollie, make yourself right at home. Sorry for the drama and whatnot, but just know you're always welcome :) *keeps walking*


	21. Calm Down Everyone

TayZay: *staring at the monitor* I love every single one of you guys, but you're all fucking nuts *looks at all of the reviewers with bags under my eyes* then again, so am I. At least I've got you all to keep me on my toes

Britain: you're not the only one *lust potion has worn off now as he sleepily rubs his eye* can I read the first question?

TayZay: *hugs him* yeah

America: *walks in right at that moment* T_T are you kidding me right now?

TayZay: it's not like that *pulls America into a hug and never lets go of either of them* take it away, Britain!

Britain: ok..the first question asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *snuggles up to China, oblivious to the world around him*

Me: Now, Scotland, is there anyone you like?"

TayZay: shit, I fucking forgot all about that asshole -_-

Scotland: who the fuck're you callin' an asshole, huh?! And no, there's not a single person around here worth liking! Except maybe that one reviewer...

TayZay: what one reviewer?

Scotland: none a you're fucking business! Keep your ears clogged and your eyes to the floor!

TayZay: you're worse than last time

America: quit talking to her like that! *steps up*

TayZay: leave him alone, he's not worth it

Scotland: *looks at Oak and grins mischievously* although you're kinda cute...

Britain: no, no, and no! *shoves his brother away* I don't want any of these girls having to date a bloody heartbreaking troublemaker, or even mess around with a wanker like you! So don' .think about it

Scotland: *laughs* me?! A wanker?! Don't even come at me with that mess!

TayZay: can we just move on already? *glares at Scotland* I swear I hope some sheep rapes you in your sleep, grimy bastard *turns to the monitor* next review!

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:DC: Anyway... Hungary, Moscow and Warsaw said they'd help record

yaoi if you ever needed any help...

Carins: Moscow's alright when she's not in "Russia Mode," but Warsaw? That

girl... crikey.

DC: Apparently, the only time she can sit still and shut up is when she's

recording yaoi.

Carins: Really? O.O

Oh! I just thought of a question!

Alright, Russia, Canada, and Prussia get to answer this one: You're locked in

a room with no windows (There's a door, but it's locked, of course) A rabid

Warsaw who's been hyped up on coffe, an England who got hit with a lust

potion, and a couch are the only things in the room. How do you get out?

DC: Holy Roman Empire, Batman, how DO you get out?

Carins: We'll see. :D

DC: Oh yeah, England. We promise we weren't the ones that stole the potions,

we're only trolling Austria and France.

Carins: I don't think I want to know what you have planned for France... -.-

DC: Oh don't worry, it only involves a little something London found at your

house... under your bed...

Carins: O.O YOU LITTLE BUGGER! You were going through the stuff under my bed

again, weren't you?

DC: MWAH HA HA! *runs for her life*

Carins: GET BACK 'ERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY *QUAAAAAAAAACCCCCK*!

Admin: *troll face* Hehe... I found the button. :3 Well, g'night! Troll Day

tommorrow!"

Hungary: good! I'll really appreciate zhe help *smiles*

Prussia: *had fallen asleep with his head in her lap*

TayZay: AWWWWWW! :3

Hungary: *grabs my shirt and pulls me forward* do NOT make a scene, ve are NOT in love, and don't say a VORD to him vhen he vakes up!

TayZay: *simply smiles* did you notice how I just so happened to never even hint at you being in love? And I wasn't intending on ruining your guys' relationship like that...

Hungary: ...

TayZay: *kisses her cheek and smacks her ass somehow, despite he sitting down* love you, girlie

Hungary: *blushesI* don't call me zhat!

TayZay: *glances back at her as I walk back to America* why? Only HE can call you that? *giggles*

Hungary: *blushes even more*

Russia: I don't mind Moscow, she's good company, da? n.n looks like I have a situation question..I actually wouldn't get out, it'd be fun to see what happens :)

America: whoa, Russia's a freak nasty! XD

Russia: *stares coldly at him* don't call me that. Only TayZay-chan can make comments like that

TayZay: why only me? *blinks cluelessly*

Russia: because it's funny when you say it. Your boyfriend just sounds annoying over there..

America: I was trying to make our issues less awkward, but ya gone and fucked it up again. Thanks -.-

Canada: I hate these types of situations. I wouldn't know how to get down..grab Russia and bust the door down. He's a weapon in and of itself, and as for Britain-

Britain: wait, Canada's here? I never saw him come by!

Canada: 'cause you were busy sucking my brother's di-

Britain: is he still here? Canada, where are you?

TayZay: *grabs his face and turns him towards the guy he's looking for* look REAL hard, Brit! you see?!

Britain: no one, and nothing

Canada: ... *faces the monitor again, thoughtful for any other answers* yeah. As I was saying, I'd really have to avoid Britain, considering his mouth has already been on my brother's penis, and that's just really gross to me X(

TayZay: *giggles* cute. As for you, Prussia?

Hungary: *gently rocks him until he wakes up*

Prussia: mmh? *turns over on his back and looks up at her* girlie...*smiles sleepily* hallo, cutie~

Hungary: *glares despite her blush*

Prussia: vhat is it, Tay? *slowly sits up* oh! A situation for me-*reads it as his smile quickly disappears* kill myself. That's my option

TayZay: don't do that. We might miss you ^.^

Prussia: "might"?!

Holy Roman Empire: how do I get out? Good question...probably follow Canada's lead

Germany: oh. Little me

TayZay: I KNEW IT!

Germany: it's not zhat hard to figure out -_-"

Holy Roman Empire: *looks to Hungary and runs to her, hugging her legs*

Hungary: *picks him up and sets him in her lap*

TayZay: he's so damn cute *_*

Hungary: no, Tay. Not today

TayZay: *slumps slightly in my chair* 'Kay...

Austria & France: *glare at DC & Carins* don't even do it

Britain: I'm not going to accuse anyone in here for stealing my potions. If anyone did it, they can see me personally about it, but I won't call them out...*slowly looks to me*

TayZay: stop that! I know I do some pretty messed up things, but I don't need your potions anymore when I have America! *hugs onto the air of where he was, then turns to see there's a note in his seat, reading it aloud* "dear Tay, I'm making a quick trip to McDonalds. Please don't molest anyone while I'm gone. P.S. I'll stop and get you your chocolate frosty at Wendy's". Aww, thanks, boyfriend-who's-not-even-here-right-now, how sweet :3 *looks at the monitor* ha, you found the Epic Meal Time censor button XD I have a feeling someone who hates me might troll the hell out of me tomorrow...

Hungary: vay to curse yourself like that

Scotland: *sly grin in the background*

TayZay: next question asks-

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *pops out of nowhere* Hi guys will all of the nordics please listen up I

have a request. I'd like Finny-chan and Su-san to act like a married couple

for the next week, Iceland to call Norway Onii-san and Denmark to not be

annoying. I also think I'll leave Sana here for a while. Ciao

Sana: You're leaving me here?!"

Finny: *eyes widen and blushes* huh?!

Sweden: *grabs his hand and walks off down the dirt road* well, let's take care of that honeymoon, shall we?

Finny: O/O Swe, that's not funny...

Sweden: I wasn't joking

TayZay: yaoi *_*

Iceland: I won't call Norway that! *blushes angrily*

TayZay: *taps the chalkboard with my new rules on it*

Iceland: ...*face drops as he turn to Nor* ...o...o...*face turns a dark pink* onii-san! There, there, I said it, okay?!

Norway: *nods in approval*

Denmark: me? I'm not annoying! That's so not cool to say

TayZay: Denny! *hugs*

Denmark: *squirms out from my hugs* for the record, your hugs suck

TayZay: *cocks an eyebrow slowly*

Denmark: and I'm still mad at you when you left me for America

TayZay: well, he was always my number one..and my hugs don't suck

Prussia: zhey're better in the early morning..

TayZay: I haven't given anyone a hug when I first wake up, and I definitely have never given you a hug in my waking hour

Prussia: not vhen you're sober, anyvays~

TayZay: *anime tick-vein* "vhatever, loser" :( *turns to Sana, looks down at her boobs, then back at her face* Sana! *glomps her to the point where her boobs are pressed against...whatever I have on my chest ,_,* good to have you back!

Prussia: *whips out a camera*

Hungary: *holds his wrists down from taking a snapshot*

Prussia: aww! No yuri? :(

Hungary: be considerate, not everyone here likes zhat stuff, I'm sure..

Prussia: but it's not for zhem, it's for me!...later...

Hungary: *blushes at the thought* then look it up on your Internet phone

TayZay: iPhone

Hungary: yeah, zhat

TayZay: well, then, next review says-

From: Ninja Starr

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONOTAYZAYYOU'REKILLINGME !

*strangling Oliver on the floor* You are too, you little cunt, I'm gonna do you so hard if you so much as /touch/ my China again you got that!? I won't tolerate ANYONE having sex with him without my permission, and you are never going to get iPrl"

TayZay: *lets go of Sana and quickly pulls you off Oliver* fighting over China won't solve a damn thing, guys. I know he's cute as fuck, I went through my little fangirling phase over him, which hasn't completely left, but I don't show it 'cause I don't intend on having a crowbar or anything like that shoved up my ass or the chance of being mutilated..why do all your threats result in fucking someone, though? It'd be nice to be threatened by you *sly grin*

China: *face/palm* ai yah! You guys, don't do that *hugs both Oliver and Ninja Starr* I love you both equally *lets them go but stands between them to keep them apart* isn't that enough?

TayZay: you say that everyone

China: well, actually-

TayZay: except me! I know, shit! *roll my eyes* by the way, happy Father's Day, everyone! I had a feeling but didn't rely on it..I don't keep track of parental holidays, as bad as that sounds *shrugs* it's just not the same anymore.. *looks at the monitor* ...well, looks like there's no more reviews for this chapter! Okay, so then lets close this up! :)

Britain: why are you exclaiming everything you say? *rubs his temples* still have a headache from-

TayZay: bobbing your head so hard? Couldn't get enough, huh? *evil pervy face*

Britain: -.- don't be so vulgar

TayZay: I could be a lot worse..Am's been gone for a long time

Prussia: HE'S CHEATING ON YOU

All: ...?

Prussia: I didn't vant to tell you girlie 'cause I didn't vanna see zhat sad face of yours! Joo don't look as cute und fun zhat vay..so if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here

TayZay: shut the hell up, Gilbert. Who the hell is he gonna cheat on me with?

Scotland: don't act like you're the shit, you're not that cute

TayZay: I never implied that, you little shit. I simply meant that we're compatible, and all of the other Hetalia girls are taken

Prussia: he's dating another fangirl!

TayZay: now you're making shit up

Prussia: ...zhat obvious, huh?

TayZay: America would actually come out and TELL me he's cheating on me. That's just the kinda idiot he is

*everyone stares behind me*

America: I'm an idiot, huh? *hands me my frosty*

TayZay: yes, but you're _my_ idiot *kisses his cheek*

America: *hugs me* fair enough

Holy Roman Empire: awww. TayZay, I have a question for you—have you ever thought of being with someone else?

*room grows silent*

TayZay: ...not ever since we started going out

Holy Roman Empire: then before?

TayZay: I just chased, but I was never really sincere about it with anyone but Ammie

America: awww *hugs me too tight* YOU'RE THE BEST FUCKING GIRLFRIEND EVER!

TayZay: o_o I can't breathe...


	22. Everything I Know Is Changing! OoO

TayZay: new review already? Cool! Although from now on I'll wait until reviews build so I have enough to reply to, 'cause that shit's really fun!

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *kisses China's cheek* I'm happy at least.

Me: *pushes England out of the way* Shut up! *walks up to Scotland* You really

think I'm cute? *shuffles feet while blushing and looking at the floor*

Oliver: *blink blink* Somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming.

Me: *glare*"

China: *smiles and hugs him*

Britain: *thrown off that he was pushed* well, I never!

TayZay: *giggles*

Scotland: yeah, I think you're cute~ *blushes too* wanna go out?

TayZay and Britain: *jaws drop*

Britain: Oak, don't say I didn't warn you. I don't know what kinda things he's up to...

TayZay: if he hurts you I will kick his ass, just know that

Scotland: *pushes me away, starry-eyed and blushing as he gazes at you* oh, shut up, lass

TayZay: *falls straight into Britain and winds up kissing him*

Britain: O.O

America: *eyes slowly widen*

Everyone else: *exchange glances, obviously instigating*

TayZay: *quickly pulls away, cheeks a hot pink as I stop breathing for a moment*

Britain: ...*jaw dropped, eyes wide*

America: *inhales deeply* well, at least it was an accident! No harm done, right? :D

TayZay: r-right

Prussia, France, Hungary & Canada: *exchange concerned glances*

America: *forces a believable smile*

TayZay: *completely clueless and assumes that nothing's really wrong*

Britain: *lets out a quiet, single chuckle* well...I'm going to go kill myself..*slowly walks up the dirt road and far away up the hill*

TayZay: ...he's kidding, right?

America: ah, this is stupid! Britain, wait! *runs after him*

TayZay: *falls into a chair and just focuses on wiping the Britain cooties off my lips* ... *still blushing though*

Prussia: joo need to make up your mind, girlie

TayZay: it's not like I like Britain! Sure, he's attractive and funny and kind when he wants to be, but my eyes are on Ammie and him only!

Germany & Prussia: *exchange glances* if joo say so

TayZay: *nods*

Scotland: Oak, I'm going to steal you away for a bit. That okay? *grins*


	23. Newcomers And Absences

Canada: hey, guys. So, Tay's M.I.A. for temporary, but we have to move on. So the first question says...

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *kisses him* Do I look like I'm complaining?

Oliver: Oak...boyfriend...impossible...THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! *dizzy*

Me: *looks slightly hurt*"

Scotland: don't listen to your friend over here *male model smile* you're beautiful and amazing *kisses you back*

Girls: awwww!

Scotland: I love you already~

America: next asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"*hugs China* I am so sorry I didn't mean to turn mean *crying*

Oh, and also, Igirisu... During the Revolutionary War, where was your army%Pr"

China: I forgive you, aru *hugs you back* what's done is done, just don't have it happen again, please, aru

Britain: where was MY army?... They pussied out -_- next asks-

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: You'll do no such thing *kicks Scottland in the head* no one lays a

finger on my sister!

*total character change* Aww Finny and Su-san are so kawaii *turns to Hungary*

can I have some of You'r cutest pictures of them?"

Hungary: yeah, once I get them developed, you can have them all ^.^

Belgium: so generous! :)

Scotland: AH! What the fuck, Zala! I beg for your permission to go out with Oak. I know I just met her, but I really think she's the one *eyes are all lovey-dovey/googly and whatnot as he looks to Oak as if he's in love*

Japan: next question asks-

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Admin: Alright, ya'll have fun, I'm gonna go watch from a

distance. *leaves*

Carins: Right behind you... *leaves*

DC: *throws confetti everywhere* IT'S TROLL DAY! :3 Ooo, do you guys want to

ask any questions before we start trolling?

Tokyo: Sure! *reaches around inside the hood of her hoodie* *pulls out small

silver tabby kitten* Hi Greece! I thought you might want to meet him. His

name's Momo!

Momo: *blank stare, cuz that's all he ever does, for some reason :/*"

Greece: *eyes widen as he slowly reaches out for Momo* can I keep him...? He's so beautiful •_•

America: weirdo T.T

"Paris: *thinks long and hard* Hmm. France and England. Why do you hate

eachother so much?"

Britain: we've actually gotten along better than we used to, but I hate him because he's just France

France: *pouts* that's not a real reason! *angry blush*

Britain: is too! Ask anyone

Germany: *sighs and shakes his head* you're all a bunch of children...

"London: England, how did the fuzzy catepillars end up on your face? Speaking

of which, Sam, how did Carins's eyebrows end up like England's?

DC: *shrugs*

Carins: *from far off in the distance* SHUT UP ABOUT MY EYEBROWS!"

Britain: it wasn't really my choice to have them

Russia: that's weird *tilts head slightly* I thought they were just makeup for the show

Britain: no, Russia. No, it wasn't -_-

"DC: O.O She can hear us from here. And also, France and Austria, screw you,

we're still doing Troll Day. We'll start with trolling Austria next time then!

London, Paris, and Tokyo: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!"

Austria: whatever, I'm ready for battle

France: just please don't hurt my beautiful face!

America: hey, look, a newcomer! Cool!

Spain: let us read it :D

Prussia: after all, it's directed towards us :3

America: go ahead

France: le question is-

"Skysword: *looks around* hello is anyone here?

The real skysword: Well yeah this is the Fucking place NinjaStarr told us about so ask your fucking question.

Skysword: now I know what NinjaStarr meant when she said oc's are annoying...

The real skysword: -_-

skysword: well anyway my question is for the bad touch trio. I find all three of you very hot and my friends say I act like all of you. Would it be possible for me to date all three of you at once. vous trois êtes si sexy. _"

Spain: you find us hot, you say~? Sí, we'll be more than happy to go out with you~

France: without a second thought~ you'll have lots of fun with us~

Prussia: *looks back at Hungary for a moment, but then turns to you again* count me in!

BTT: you're officially our girlfriend :D

Netherlands: *crosses his arms over his chest and watches everything play out*


	24. Ok Then

Austria: first question asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"Japan... sumimasen, but I just... *bows* Please do not think me inappropriate for this, but I would really like to see you masturbate. THERE I SAID IPr"

Japan: *eyes widen as a deep blush crosses his face*

All: *stare at him with anticipation*

America: knowing how perverted Japan is, he probably does it all the time!

Japan: ...*looks to the chalkboard with rules and sighs* I cannot deny a request *unbuckles his skinny jeans and pulls them down, then sits on the couch and slips his hands in his boxers, beginning to touch his length* ah...mmh...*moans quietly and blushes even more*

Hungary: *takes a picture*

Vietnam: that's not yaoi *seems confused*

Hungary: I know...*_*

Vietnam: *eyes widen slightly*

China: VIETNAM! You showed up, aru! *hugs her* ^/^ I missed you

Vietnam: *still watching Japan masturbate* yeah, you too, China...

Belarus: next person asks-

From: Skysword

"Skysword: Yay! *kisses Prussia* thanks for being awesome!"

Prussia: it's vhat I'm best at n.n

"The real skysword: -_- don't you have more questions?

Skysword: *is hugging France* oh yeah! Romano what do you thing of me dating

Spain? Oh and does this make you jealous? *French kisses Spain* if it does I

might be willing to share Spain if you ask nice enough ;)"

Romano: *glares at you* I don't want that Spanish bastard anymore! He's all yours *crosses his arms*

Spain: *comes up behind him and twirls his erogenous curl around his finger* you know you'll miss me at night, _il mio sexy po 'di italiano~_ (my sexy little Italian)

Romano: *shifts slightly* no I won't...d-do what you want with him, that won't make me jealous, I have other people who want mi _pene_ (penis) just as badly!

Spain: suit yourself, Roma~ *slides his arm around Skysword's waist* if you say you're not jealous~

"The real skysword: *glares at Romano* I have a question too. perché sei un

cazzo?

Skysword: *glares at my oc*"

Romano: *cocks an eyebrow at her* am I? Well, this _cazzo_ (fuck) can certainly fuck you up in a motherfucking heartbeat

Spain: Roma, calm down, don't take it to heart

Romano: it's not like she didn't mean it! I KNOW she did!

America: *exchanges glances with Britain*

Britain: where's your girlfriend?

America: why do you care?

Britain: just asking..

*a chibi girl walks over to Britain and then sits on her little butt, tugging on his pant-leg*

Chibi: daddy! :3

Britain: 0.0 WHAT?!

Chibi: *tilts head, confused*

Denmark: *runs to the scene* guys, I know this looks bad, but-

Britain: ...what did you do to TayZay?

Denmark: good news is: we retrieved your potions. Bad news is: the aging potion fell and spilled on her foot and turned her into that *points down at me*

Chibi TayZay: *gripping Britain's pant-leg firmly* daddy! D:

Denmark: sure is retarded enough to think you're her daddy, eh?

Britain: those potions change one's age based on whether they act their own age, immaturely, or maturely...she may be this way for the rest of the week

Denmark: well I'm not doing any of the diaper changing! *runs off*

Chibi TayZay: daddy... *closes and opens hands* up!

America: that's fucking gross, my girlfriend's gonna be 5 years old for the next six days :/

Chibi TayZay: *stands and runs over to Holy Roman Empire* hello :)

Holy Roman Empire: hello...

Chibi TayZay: is he not my dad? *points at Britain*

Britain & HRE: no

Chibi TayZay: oh *pouts* is my dad dead?

Holy Roman Empire: I don't know, is he?

Chibi TayZay: I'm thirsty *walks over to one of the potions*

Britain: *grabs me and picks me up*

Chibi TayZay: *already drinking another one*

Britain: TayZay, no-!

*a horse ass crushes him, and the the screen panels up to show the upper half of human, 17-yr-old me*

TayZay: I'm a fucking CENTAUR?!

America: badass! :D

TayZay: *glares at him and snorts angrily* how long do these potions last, Arthur?

Britain: *crawls out from under me* this one only lasts about an hour

TayZay: good ,_,


	25. Heh

TayZay: *walking back and forth on my horse legs, more than entertained* next question asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: Iceland *kisses him* Ah, are you as cold as your name says?

*takes off his shirt*

The real Ninja Starr: . . .

Ninja Starr: What, jealous?

The real Ninja Starr: No, not at all *stripping Norway*

Ninja Starr & The real Ninja Starr: We love you Nordics %3Pr"

Iceland: what do you think? *blushes slightly* of course I am *kisses you back*

Norway: *raises an eyebrow as you strip him, but doesn't really go against it*

Nordics: we love you too

China: what happened to me, aru?!

TayZay: a girl can love more than one guy

America: except you

TayZay: right..except me... Britain, can I just fuck around with your potions and see what they all do?

Britain: go ahead

TayZay: cool! *reaches for the furthest one on the right and gulps it down, then all of a sudden I turn into a unicorn, and since I can't talk, everyone can hear my thoughts* y'know, I'm starting to question your taste in magic, Arthur...next question asks-

From: xXDeathIsLifeXx

"*smirks* This is so awesome. I want you to do something for me...

I WANT AMERICA TO HAVE HARDCORE YAOI WITH CANADA AND I! But I'm a girl... Can you do it?"

Canada: a-and me too?! *blushes*

TayZay: and you're a girl..*slowly turns to America*

America: well, you're a unicorn right now, so you can't really do shit XD

TayZay: Hun-chan. Get me a potion

Hungary: *holds a vile up to my mouth*

TayZay: *I slurp on it and instantly transform into an Incubus version of my male form Zay* fucking badass..*beats the crap out of America*

America: but-! We-! Can't-! Turn-! Down-! A-! Request-!

Zay: you're right *stops beating him up* dammit! Y'know what, I'll let her have you ONCE, and ONLY her, because she favorited me as an author

America: okay! *grabs Canada and your hand and run away with the 2*

Zay: if he can have someone when I'm not around, I can have someone when he's not around *grabs Britain's arm and pulls him close to me* and I'm staying as Incubus Zay for the rest of the night

Britain: *sighs* fine

Zay: oh, you're gonna love me tonight~

Britain: *blushes* wh-whatever you say...


	26. Almost 40 Reviews!

Zay: reviews already? Damn..

Italy: first reviewer asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hugs Scotland* I love you too. *starts examining his head where Zala

kicked him* Ouch! *glares at Zala* He's bleeding you idiot.

Oliver: I guess I'll have to ask the question. Bad Touche Trio, I was

wondering. If you where vampire hunters and you had this really hot friend and

she got turned into a vampire, what would you do?"

Scotland: *hugs you back and blushes*

Prussia: I'd fuck the shit out of her

Spain: sí~

France: oui~, I second zhat

Zay: you'd have to go through me first! *sees Hungary sitting alone* hey girlie

Hungary: *sighs* don't call me zhat-*looks up* ZAY! *huggles*

Zay: *hugs her back* don't be sad, babe, I'm here

Britain: so you're doubling tonight I see -_-

Zay: as Zay, I'm a man whore. Gotta get my dick wet, ya know?

Britain: nnnoo...

Romano: next asks-oh, her T_T

From: Skysword

"The real skysword: hey France, Spain, is it true you like your dates the way

you like your wine. Seven years old and in your basement?

Skysword: *hugs Frances arm* just ignore her, she's just pissy that I haven't

used her in a story for a long time.

The real skysword: No I'm pissy that you have the same name as me!

Skysword: fine I'll go by sky!

the real skysword: *glare* go to fucking bed already.

Sky: *winks at Prussia* its a good Idea but it will have to wait until after

my question.

Skysword(the oc): then ask the fucking question!

Sky: This is to my boyfriends. From one to ten what would you rate each other in bed?"

Spain: no...no, I don't like my wine 7 years old, neither my dates *glares*

France: *no comment*

Prussia: *winks back at Sky* each other, joo say~... I would rate France a 2

Britain: *dying of laughter*

Prussia: just joking vith joo, sexy, I'd rate you am 8~ and Spain a 20~

Spain: *grins sexily*

France: well zhen I rate Prussia a 6

Prussia: more like a 15

Spain: 17

Hungary: 17.5

Zay: 0.0

Prussia: *crosses his arms over his chest and smirks* ja, I know joo remember zhat vone night~

Hungary: *buries her beet red face in her hands* just ignore me, please, from now on...

Rome: next asks-

Zay: ROME! *glomp*

From: Guest

"DC:Tokyo: NUUUUUU. My kitty! *hugs Momo until she about suffocates him* You

can play with his sister Ume though... *holds out small light brown kitten*

Ume: Mrow? *Who's this?* Mew!? *WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LEAVING ME WITH THIS

WEIRDO?!*

Tokyo: Aww, she's so cute!

Ume: *growl*

DC: Alright, Admin's busy laughing her butt of at the fact that Tay's now a

centaur, so let's go straight to the trolling. *cracks knuckles* London, you

hacked Austria's security, right?

London: Done.

DC: Then, first step. Get hyped up on sugar.

*all go break into Carins house, and steal the rainbow ice cream.*

*5 minutes later*

All: *vibrating like they're about to explode*

Tokyo: LET'S GO STEAL AUSTRIA'S PIANOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: Wheeeeeeee!

*All run to Austria's house, steal his piano, and run twoards the volcano that

just happened to be there*

DC: LET'S THROW HIS PIANO IN THE VOLCANOOOO!

*All toss the piano in, and watch it burst into flames*

All: :D

London: Hungary's probably going to kick our butts for this...

DC: Who cares?! Let's troll France next! To London's house!

*Later*

Carins: *walks in the door of her house and heads straight for the freezer*

WHA- WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE BLOODY ICE CREAM?! *thinks for a second* THOSE

FAT*QUACK*S.

Admin: *troll face*"

Greece: *snatches Ume and Momo away and runs down the dirt road*

Zay: I'm now an Incubus, thank you

Prussia: *trying so hard not to laugh at Austria's misfortune*

Austria: I don't even care anymore *dark circles come in layers under his eyes as he curls up into a fetal position and cries*

Germany: I don't know vhat joo ever saw in him

Hungary: Austria, don't cry! *rushes to his aid*

Austria: *instantly stands up, the tears automatically gone* I'm just joshing vith joo, Hungary *yawns and stretches* I'm going to zhe gym for the rest of zhe night. See joo losers later *walks off*

Zay: *eyes widen as I look to Britain*

Britain: *looks at me, then Austria, then Prussia*

Prussia: *hugging his knees to his chest and crying* my beautiful piano!

Hungary: ...*slowly scoots away*

Zay: aw, cool! I wanna switch bodies! But with who... *turns back into a girl*

Tay: dammit :( well, ok, then, now I really wanna switch bodies, especially with a guy character. But who...? *looks around the room, then my eyes land on Romano* ... :3 Roma! Want an Italian soda?

Sealand: next question!

Britain: when the bloody hell did you get here, twit?!

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: Okay- one last question before I go to bed. Hmm... whatever shall

I do?

The real Ninja Starr: *whispers*

Ninja Starr: *sigh* Fine *starts stripping*

The real Ninja Starr: I-I didn't mean to do it literally!

Ninja Starr: Too late. All right, what do you guys think of this? *entirely

strippePr"

Britain: she was so willing o_o

Romano (now Tay): *jaw drops*

TayZay (now Romano): O/O

China: *nosebleed*

Japan: *takes pictures*

Hong Kong: *looks to Japan and shakes his head*

Iceland: *blushes deeply*

Italy: *covers his eyes*

Romano (TayZay): I think everyone should just start stripping right now, girls included-

Hungary: *smacks me over the head with a frying pan*

Romano (TayZay): *tackles her to the ground* consider my request as I consider yours!

Random Guy: *rolls his eyes and sighs at my stupidity*


	27. Late Night Chapter

Romano (TayZay): *pulls the waistband of my skinny jeans from my hips and grins when I see what's greeting me* your body is super sensitive, Roma~

TayZay (Romano): *blushes deeply* kiss my ass. Next says-

From: Skysword

"Sky: I refuse to strip, unless France is the one taking off my clothes!

Skysword (yup still the oc): I thought you were going to bed!

Sky: I was but then I saw the chapter that answered my question!

Skysword: fine as long as I'm up I'll ask a damn question as well.

Sky: *happily making out with Spain not paying attention*

Skysword: Hey North Italy! One, your brothers so gay even his GPS is telling him to go strate, and two what do you think of HetaOni?

Sky: *throws a shoe at my oc* damn talk about a mood killer. well I'm going to bed now. Spain, France, Prussia all three of you are free to join me. Romano... *smiles* feel free to punish my oc all you want. well until I come back for her tomorrow.

Skysword: . . . Are you Fucking Kidding me!"

Romano (TayZay): crush my dreams, why don't you...

France: *laughs* and I'd be more than willing to strip you down tonight~

Spain: *has his arms wrapped around your waist as you talks to your OC and all that*

Italy: ve~, I know, he just won't admit it

Romano (TayZay): is that why the friend in your boxers is pointing an accusing finger at your brother? *shakes my head in shame* incestuous pig...

TayZay (Romano): wait a MINUTE! That's no way my doing, you're in my body right now! Why are you so wet when America's not even around?!

Romano (TayZay): wow, you so didn't need to broadcast that to everyone, thanks a lot *blushes angrily with a serious face*

Italy: and as for HetaOni, I really enjoy watching it :) I play it every now and then, but TayZay always wants me to play with her. I don't understand her game..

Romano (TayZay): and nobody needs to know about that lovely little game, _Italy!_

Italy: *winces at how sternly I say his name* ve...ok.. *curl droops as he feels threatened*

Romano (TayZay): I'm just kidding *kisses his cheek*

Italy: *huggles*

Britain: the body swap potion wears off in 3...2...1

TayZay: I'm me again :(

Romano: so am I! :)

TayZay: *sits in Britain's lap* America and Canada sure is taking a long time... *pouty face*

Britain: maybe he'll never come back

TayZay: *glares at him over my shoulder as I drink yet another potion, having my hair grow down to the back of my knees*

Britain: 0.0

Bad Touch Trio: well, we've got a girlfriend to sleep with! Bye, guys

Others: bye

Romano: I'll punish her when she deserves it *smirks*

TayZay: that's what she said

Germany, Romano, Britain & Netherlands: T_T

TayZay: next asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *sigh* Why did I even bother to ask?

Me: *smiles**starts cleaning his wound*

Oliver: Wait, you carry a first aid kit?

Me: Yeah, so? *finished cleaning Scotland wound. Anyway England, do you have a

vampire potion, I'd like to try being one for a while. That is if Scotland's

OK with that.

Oliver: She's going through a vampire craze faze again. *sigh* If this gets

worse she might not need your portions England. She didn't last time."

Britain: yes, you can use it, because I'm sure my potions will be gone by tomorrow based on how fast TayZay's drinking them ._.

Scotland: I don't mind at all, you'll make a cute vampire~ *French kisses you*

Girls: awww *avert their eyes to give the two privacy*

America: I'm ba-*sees me in Britain's lap* whore

TayZay: Ammie! Thought you'd dumped me for sure! *hugs*

Britain: *mumbles* so much for that..

Italy: *gasps* you wish for that?

Britain: ...shhh...

TayZay: *latching onto America like I'm afraid to let go* next asks-

From: Guest

"Ume: MROOOOOOOOWWW! *GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND HELP MEEEEEE!*

Momo: ... *blank stare*

Carins: *throws Doomerang at Greece, and knocks him out* Here, take 'em and run.

Tokyo: THANK YOUUUUU. :D *runs to London's house*

*At London's house*

*DC, Carins, Tokyo, Warsaw, and Moscow at London's computer*

DC: So. Today, we are trolling France. The plan is to have London and Paris sneak into France's room and tape pages out of this on the wall. *holds up dress-up Justin Beiber sticker book*

Tokyo: *takes book and flips through the pages* IEEEEEEKK! *throws book on the ground* Wha- Where did you get that?!

*All look at Carins*

Carins: *blush* Shut up... *sigh* At my house. Technically, Admin found them, but London, the sneaky *QACK*, found it under my bed-

DC: Several copies to be exact.

Carins: Yeah, and so we're apparently taping the pages all over France's room.

DC: And we're gonna watch from here with the cameras London set up. Any questions?

Moscow: What is on pages that is so horrible?

Tokyo: *shudders* Pages and pages of JB in his tighty-whities.

Moscow: Oh. And you're taping them all over his room?

Carins: Apparently. Why is London doing a lot of the work here?

DC: She's British, she's got spy skills. *looks at screen* Looks like they're about done...

Warsaw: tee hee hee, thisisgonnabesomuchFUN!

*At France's house*

London: ...and that's the last one.

*both step back to admire their handiwork*

Paris: Well done. Now we hide in his closet, oui?

London: Yes. Let's go hide..."

TayZay: ...I really don't know what to say to that, except..poor Greece

Greece: *already conscious again* I'm fine

TayZay: *stares at the monitor* Hm... *walks over to it & pours a random potion on it*

All: ARE YOU NUTS?!

*the monitor slowly takes shape and turns into a human male with black hair that stops at his shoulders, a cream-colored complexion, golden eyes, shirtless with a 6-pack, and wearing plaid boxers*

Hungary: *_*

Belarus: ... *heart stops momentarily*

Taiwan: wow! :O

Vietnam: *blushes, eyebrows raised in surprise*

Belgium: he's so hot!

Ukraine: *blushes slightly*

TayZay: Ukraine! *hugs*

Ukraine: *hugs back, never taking her eyes off Human Monitor*

TayZay: new OC! I bought him, too

Monitor: *looks at me*

TayZay: ooh, godDAMN you're cute!

Monitor: *stares, a little fang poking out slightly*

TayZay: I'm naming you... Elnathan

Elnathan: *tilts his head in a robotic motion* TayZay *has a mechanical voice type*

TayZay: yeah?

Elnathan: I don't want to be human

Girls: awww

America: good. Nobody else is gonna try and sweep my girl off her feet, I'm sick of that shit

TayZay: e_e ok, Am *turns Breyden/Monitor back to, well, Monitor*


	28. Sorry For The Short Chapter

Greece: next question asks-

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Carins: Alright, Troll Day's over. Go home.

*Everyone but DC leaves*

DC: So now what?

Carins: I don't know. You want to ask a question?

DC: Sure. Hey Greece. ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY THE HECK DID YA STEAL MOMO AND

UME?!

Ume: *crawls out from under the couch* Mrow? * Time to go home yet?*

DC: *QUACK*

Carins: *picks up Ume* Greece. Don't even think about it.

DCandCarins:Admin: Pinkamena's coming by tommorrow.

DC and Carins: *QUAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK*

Admin: Tsk tsk. Watch your language, we have a kitten in the room.

Ume: Mrow? *Is it dinner time yet?*"

Greece: I don't want the cat anymore *steps up to DC* I want you~ *grabs you, wrapping his arms firmly around your waist and kisses you*

Italy: ...that was actually really unexpected..

Finland: more like random *blinks, confused*

TayZay: *sleeping on the couch by myself, but in my sleep:*yay, Pinkamena...*sleeps again*


	29. Sorry For This Short Chapter Too

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Ok then *grabs potion**drinks a bit**fangs pop out and eyes flash

momentarily red* Man I'm thirsty.

Oliver: OK we need some blood over here. Scotland, would you...?"

Scotland: with pleasure~ *steps forward and holds Oak close to him* go ahead and suck it from my neck~

Australia: I'm not sure why, but that sounds really weird

TayZay: *dreaming*

Russia: if you need me, I'll be in Tay's dreams *opens a random door in the wall and walks in* bye bye ^.^ geronimo! *leaps down into the portal within the door*

Italy: looks like fun! I'll go too, ve~ *leaps in* pastaaaaaaaaaaa...

Turkey: *shrugs* got nothing better to do *hops in and down as well*

America: tempting..but no...


	30. I Already Have 50?

TayZay: *laying in bed* it's summer vacation...*smiles* good, I had a nightmare that school began on July 5th, then I wouldn't have been able to go to my expo...

Denmark: why do you get up so early in the summer?

TayZay: I don't know *shrugs lazily and decides not to move* can you guys read off the monitor today? I'm feeling very relaxed over here..

America: first question asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *bites Scotland's neck**drinks some blood**pulls away**licks lips* You

taste really good. *kisses him*

Oliver: *shiver* Am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong?

Me: *pulls away from Scotland* Oh shut up and go kiss China or something!

*pulls Scotland into another kiss*

Oliver: *shrug**kisses China*"

China: *kisses him back*

Hungary: *currently sleeping and unable to take yaoi pictures*

Prussia: *walks out from Sky's room* girlie's still asleep too? *snickers* pranking time..~ *runs off to go find a pond*

Scotland: *kisses you back, wrapping his arms firmly around you, blushing deeply*

Britain: *half-awake* is my brother really in love...? Anyways..next asks-

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Okay fine you can be with her but only if you behave

Also England I want a vampire potion too and make it last

Sana: This is not gonna end well"

Britain: *waves sleepily* hi Zala-chan..yes, you can have the permanent vamp potion..it's at the far end of the middle shelf, behind the lust potion

Greece: *grabs the lust potion as he's still kissing DC, tucking it into his pocket*

Everyone: *stares at him* ...

Switzerland: ...next asks-

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Carins and DC: o.o

DC: *kisses him back*

Carins: O.O *drops Ume* What the bloody-?

Ume: MROW!? *OW?!*

Carins: Sorry Ume. Um, I'm gonna go take Ume home... I guess? See ya later.

DC: *too busy kissing Greece to care*

Carins: Crikey... Thought she was gonna beat the snot outta him... *looks at

Tay mumbling in her sleep.* Ya know Ume, Tay kinda make me think of France at

the moment, for some odd reason. Something about China... Ah, I'll remember it

later. *looks down at Ume* Great, now I'm talking to the cat.

Admin: You already talk to the butterfly that sits on your head.

Carins: HIS NAME'S ULYESSES!

Ulysses: *flaps his wings to prove that he is alive, and not a hair clip*

Admin: *staring at Greece and DC* *random British accent* You know, I hadn't

thought about paring them. Actually hadn't thought of paring DC with anyone.

But it works... I think..."

TayZay: I reminded you of France?...gross..*giggles sleepily*

Greece: *still kissing DC, his hands slowly traveling down to her ass*

TayZay: I'm not sure if love is in the air or lust, but May season's over

Finland: what does that have to do with anything?

TayZay: don't you remember Bambi? All the corny-ass Can You Feel The Love Tonight-

Estonia: wrong movie

TayZay: -twitter petted bullshit was going around -_-

Germany: you're really going by zhe rules of Disney?

TayZay: my theory was proven true last month! I swear, that whole month nearly my friend and her boyfriend were all talking dirty 'n whatnot, and I sit between them. Since that's their personal business, I just sussed them both and scooted to the far end of the room. Teacher said nothing

America: *laughs* next asks-

"Sky: Good morning everyone!

Skysword(blah, blah yes the oc): good morning- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!

Sky: I am? *looks down* oh I am. Spain do you know where you guys put my

clothes last night?

Skysword: Put some damn clothes on!

Sky: I will when I find my clothes!

Skysword: god your worse then that south Italy bastard.

Sky: so did he punish you?

Skysword: . . . *glare*

Sky: *looks at Romano* is that code for you two had angry sex?

Skysword: *throws a pillow at me* just get dressed already!"

TayZay: *nosebleed* how beautiful...*still only half-awake, eyes half-lidded*

Romano: *blushes* like I'd have angry sex with her!

Spain: sorry, mamasíta, I don't know where we put your clothes~

TayZay: your cheeks give away everything, Roma-chan *giggles as I hug my pillow*

Romano: nobody asked you! And where the hell is my stupid little brother?! He should be back by now!

TayZay: where'd he go?

Romano: he's in your dream zone

TayZay: ... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?! *sits up, gripping the blanket with a horrified expression* he can't be in there! *looks around the room frantically* where the hell are Russia and Turkey?

All: in your dreams

TayZay: oh my god! *grabs my head and holds it between my knees* no no no no no no NO!

Italy: *in my head* wow, TayZay, you have really perverted dreams..

Turkey: I'm telling America!

TayZay: NO!

Russia: who knew you held this much lust for someone other than your boyfriend...how dirty..

TayZay: *blushes* shut up, shut up, shut up! Get the fuck out! *shuts eyes and dreams up the door and portal*

Canada: *returns home only to see the random door* when did that get here? *looks at me, eyes wide* what's wrong with her?...

America: dunno. Apparently they've seen something she didn't want them to see

Turkey, Italy & Russia: *step out from the dream door*

Turkey: America, TayZay's been a bad girl~

Prussia: *comes back with a lizard* zhat's vhat he said *sneaks over to Hungary*

America: what'd she do?

TayZay: *sits up* Am, I don't care if you punch me or dump me after hearing this, you have every right to

America: hear what?

TayZay: I was fantasizing...certain things...in certain ways...in certain positions..

Romania: whoa

TayZay: but none of them included you

America: ...who did they include?

TayZay: *inhales deeply* BritainHungaryItalyNetherlandsRomeandRomano!

All 6: *turn around and stare at me*

Hungary: vhat..? Vhat about me?

Britain: *backs away into a corner*

America: *grabs his shirt collar and pulls him forward* you've been sleeping with her?!

Britain & TayZay: America!

America: why else would she be having these wet dreams about you!?

TayZay: hey, hang on a second! *gets out of bed and grabs America's arm* it's nothing like that! I haven't slept with any of those guys. I don't even know why the others were part of it. I think all the guys in this room are sexy as all hell, but there's really only three that I lust for, and that's you, Britain, and Italy

Germany: really? Joo lust for this guy? *points at Italy* strange..

Italy: pastaaaa... (=w=)

TayZay: more like a small crush.. *looks to America* hit me, not them

America: ...*lets go of Britain* Tay, I need to talk to you *drags me out the room*

TayZay: o.o sorry for the inconvenience, guys, but this is the end of this episode!

Romano: why was I even in that dream if she only lusts for my stupid kid brother? *pouts*

Spain: left out?

Romano: not even -.-


	31. Short Chapters For Reviews I Miss

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: *wraps arms around China* I will always love you more

The real Ninja Starr: . . .

Ninja Starr: You old concubine, you

The real Ninja Starr: !? I am not old!

Ninja Starr: You're right. Because you're- *foghorn blows* years old.

The real Ninja Starr: . . .

Ninja Starr: Sky! It happened again! Oh, whatever *pulls China into a deep

kiss*

The real Ninja Starr: *emitting a dark aura*

Ninja Starr: Don't let her make eye contact! China, I choose you! *hides

behind hiPr"

China: *has his arm around you while the other's around Oliver* O_O this won't end well, aru...

Hong Kong: *shakes his head*

Korea: *laughs*

Japan: *blinks*


	32. Sorry For Shortness

TayZay & America: *return*

America: maybe that'll teach you~

TayZay: *blushes* maybe..f-first asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *pulls away slightly**giggle* You're blushing. *kisses Scotland some more*

Oliver: OK, next question. Japan kiss- *stares at the paper angrily* Nope,

never mind.

?: *walks in* Kiss China.

Oliver: *frown* Archer what the hell are you doing here?

Archer: Just here to introduce myself and...*looks at TayZay**smirks**is

beside her in a flash* Eat. *fangs gleam*

Me: That's Archer, my vampire OC."

Scotland: *smirks into the kiss and kissing you even more, then gently pushes you on the couch and gets on top of you, basically making out with you*

Japan: ok, I'rr kiss him *walks over to China and kisses him*

China: *blushes*

Japan: *smiles and pulls back then returns to drawing manga*

TayZay: what's with all the vamps lately? Mine left a long time ago, I don't know where Cadence went to..*looks nervously at Archer* heh...hi...


	33. Good Morning

TayZay: WHY am I getting all these early reviews at a late time! *sighs* oh, well. First asks-

From: Skysword

"Sky: Damn if you don't know were my cloths are maybe France will. I haven't

seen him much this morning... Oh! *see's France hugs him*

skysword: WTF?! You idiot you don't just hug people when your naked!"

France: *smirks slyly and hugs you back* but of course you do~

"Sky: *smirk* why not it's fun! Plus it's just a hug! *hugs TayZay* nothings

wrong with hugs right Author-chan!"

TayZay: *eyes widen and hugs you back awkwardly and shyly* y-yeah, o-of course not...*blushes deeply* hehe heh, heh...I'm [kinda] glad I don't have a dick 'cause it'd be up all the time T.T

"Skysword: ugh I hate you all... Especially him. *points at Romano*

sky: aww still sore from last night skysword?

Skysword: -_-"

Romano: *can't help but laugh at that*

TayZay: she's still hugging me..can I die happy now?

Prussia: *laughs*

"sky: *happily sits on Frances lap, and wraps her arms around his neck* now

tell me France. *french kisses him* do you know were my clothes are?"

France: actually, mon ami, I do not. Prussia should know

Prussia: *slips the lizard down the front of Hungary's shirt when she's rubbing her eyes*

Hungary: O.O *leaps the fuck out of bed screaming and runs down the dirt road*

TayZay: aww..I was gonna get naked and hug her too..next asks-

From: Oakwyrm

"Archer: Don't be afraid, I won't drink mutch.

Oliver: Riiiiight, your last meal turning up stone dead was just an isolated

incident.

Me: *pauses the make out session with Scotland* I'd get away from him if I

where you.

Archer: Not cool guys, so I have a SLIGHT control issue, so what?

Oliver: Since Oak is back to making out... SO YOU'LL KILL HER! Now GET OUT!

Archer: Fine *trudges out with frown on face*"

TayZay: *waves* bye Archer..well I got chores to do guys, so see ya in an hour! :D


	34. Lust Is Unavoidable

TayZay: I'm back guys. Thank god it didn't take too long. First asks-

From: Skysword

"Sky: ohhh so it's Prussia is it. *still sitting on France* Prussia come here

for a sec!

Skysword: What is she going to- oh I see...

Sky: *gets off France and starts making out with Prussia, making him hard,

then suddenly pulls back* Prussia if you don't tell me where my clothes are I

will make you deal with that boner of yours all by yourself.

Skysword: god what ever Happend to the girl who watch kid anime! *suddenly

looks at Romano*. . . . I wonder... *pulls on romans curl* I wander what this

does?"

Prussia: *blushes deeply* I don't have jour clothes, I svear! Tay has zhem!

TayZay: you take the fun out of my life T.T

Romano: *instantly gets a hard-on and groans* don't pull that~! *blushes heavily*

TayZay: ah, I remember when I had a curl

Britain: yeah, we're not doing that again -_-

TayZay: bro, you blew the fuck up in February. What the fuck happened?

Britain: it was all too much

TayZay: drink something

Britain: like wha-

TayZay: *throws some powder potion at him*

Britain: *coughs and waves the smoke away*

TayZay: awww! *touches his Neko ears*

Britain: -_- next asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"Hey! Korea! Strip for me! I have to see something! *staring at his pelvic

area* Is it true, or is it noPr"

Korea: *strips down completely..his penis IS small*

TayZay: aww, it's so wittle!

America: *snickers*

Korea: *starts dancing to Gangnam Style naked*

Other Asians: ō_ō

Greece: *uses lust potion on DC*

TayZay: *takes what's left of the lust potion and sneaks to the back room*be back, guys~...

Japan: I have bad feering about this

Poland: I hope she doesn't, like, use it on all of us!

Lithuania: way to speak the truth, Felix ,_,

Canada: *quietly as hell* oh shit T_T

Prussia: don't run from Sky, she'll still find you! *cackles*

Monitor: *has built a sus face on the screen*


	35. DO YOU DARE TAKE THE CHALLENGE!

TayZay: *laying on the bed after working out* I miss my abs..I gotta get a 6-pack before the summer ends, or at least a 4-pack

America: that's pathetic *comes in with his shirt off w/ a 6-pack that's slowly becoming an 8-pack from his immense strength*

TayZay: *goes back to doing sit-ups*

From: Ninja Starr

"TayZay *hugs* I love you T_T

No, wait, that's a lie. Roma! Look at this! *reading from a Sephora fragrance

booklet* 'DOLCE & GABBANA; light blue. The Inspiration: Sparkling summer days

and evocative evenings- the essence of a South Italian summer.' My, my, you've

been un-seemingly sexy in your homeland, haven't you? Why not is your

boyfriend's house, Il tuo uomo sexy%Pr"

Romano: what the fuck...it's not at my boyfriend's house because we're not dating anymore

Italy: *gasps*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *making out with Scotland, hard*

Oliver: Poland, what would you do if someone burned all your clothes and

danced around the bonfire laughing like a maniac then- *eyes widened* tried to

(and succeeded) in rapeing you? What the hell kind of question is this?

Me: *to busy with Scotland to answer*"

Scotland: *wraps his arms around your waist even tighter, one knee bent so you're in between his thighs and closer to his crotch as he slips his tongue into your mouth*

TayZay: I could use a makeout session right now

America: again?! What you need is a private workout~

TayZay: whataya mean private worko-ohhhhh *perverted fangirl face* I see what ya did there~

Italy: *blushes from the conversation and buries his face in his hands again, red as a tomato*

Poland: Rape me AND, like, burn all of my, like, stylish clothing?! I'd probably, like, kill myself! What the hell!

Prussia: my mission for joo is to turn joo into a real man before zhe summer ends. Meaning ve have to cut jour "gorgeous" hair, force joo to the gym, and get joo some chicks

Poland: but I, like, don't want to!

Nordics: *lift him up and rush him to the gym*

TayZay: *follows* see you guys next chapter!

From: Skysword

"Sky: oh Prussia you do have faith in me! *looks at his boner* hmm I guess we

do have time to fix that! *pulls Prussia into her bed room and closes the

door*

skysword: *looks at Romano* . . . so let me get this strate... You get turned

on... By a hair curl... I wonder how sensitive it is? *strokes the curl

lightly*

KisaHeart: o_0 what are you doing?!

Skysword: making an angry Italian har- oh hey KisaHeart! It looks like the

three assassin's are together again!

Sky: *comes out of her room breathing heavily* wow Prussia you really didn't

hold back.

(KisaHearts an oc of a friend of mine and ninja star, she's letting me have

her for a bit )"

Prussia: zhe gym can vait :3

Romano: *blushes* will you CUT THAT SHIT OUT! *still hard as fuck*

Everyone: nice to meet you, KisaHearts *smiles & waves*

Canada: I'll host whenever TayZay's away, if that's alright

America: *whines* I wanna do it!

Britain: *laying on the ground, purring by his feet*

America: oh, who's a good kitty! *bends down and scratches him behind the Neko ears*

Britain: :3 *purrs happily*

Germany: ...

America: *reads off a note that I left for anyone to read to the reviewers* "a question for the people who're making this fanfic progress!" It says, "Who is the most perverted reviewer in this crowd? How so and why?"...? Uhhh, "Prove it by the time I get back. I'm curious to know." *raises an eyebrow* "P.S . Same goes for the Hetalia characters, because I'm actually quite sure that it can't be France anymore..though you're probably all on the same level in some sort of way..." ō_ō what the fuck is wrong with that girl?


	36. Challenge Accepted

TayZay: *walks back down the dirt road, headed to the huge-ass house that we live in*

From: Skysword

"Sky: MY OC IS THE MOST PERVERTED!

skysword: *pulling romano's curl* it's true. *licks romano's cheek* I may not like this guy but I do think he has a nice ass

Sky: *pouting* Spain's ass is better.. Ok I do have a question to see just how sexy my boyfriends can be! If each of you had me for an hour, with three items each. What would those items be and what would you do with them?

KisaHeart: *eating ice cream getting it everywhere* I have a question! North Italy can I have a kiss?"

Romano: *moans* stop~!

Spain: it's true, my ass is better

Romano: that's not what you said before

Spain: well...

Romano: you lied?! *blushes when Skysword licks his cheek* wh-what the hell're you doing, dammit!

TayZay: *finally reaches his destination* ay! You guys are doing the challenge! *looks around for the gender swap potion, then goes for it*

France: if I had an item-

TayZay: *comes back as Zay and sits on the couch* good god ,_,

France: and I had you for an hour~...the item would be a vibrator and what I would do is I'd slowly push it in and out of your sweet spot and then get rid of that and take out the real thing~

Zay: *shifts uncomfortably* this just sounds so weird coming from their mouths..

America: *sits next to me, an arm around my shoulders* regretting the challenge already?

Zay: *blushes deeply* not at all..

Spain: Sky, if I had you for an hour and one item, that item would be rotor so then I could watch you squirm until you're completely wet~ ai dios mio, that sounds really tempting right about now~

Zay: *just slumps in the couch, my head rested against America's chest as he lays down* this is getting to be a bit too much...

America: *smirks*heh, amateur

Zay: I am not!

Prussia: Sky, if I had joo for an hour and vone item, zhat item could obviously be my dick. Joo know vhere it goes from zhere, and it vouldn't just go in zhere, either~ *points at your crotch*

Zay: *covers my face as it flushed a deep pink*

America: *laughs* why so freaked out about all this now?

Zay: 'cause it's so weird! DX

Italy: ve~, sí, you can have a kiss *hugs KisaHeart and kisses her on the lips*

Zay: well, since I know my other crushes will be taken after this..America, I'll never cheat again, nor even look at another guy the way I look at you

America: damn right you won't

Zay: and just you know, this change is permanent, so I'm the Seme of this relationship

America: yeah-no T_T it's nice that you think so though

Zay: Hungary, what do you think?

Hungary: *sitting in Austria's lap* zhe vay joo are acting now, I'd say jou're definitely zhe Uke

Zay: *chuckles* that doesn't go to say I'll still be this way in bed~

America: alright, we'll see tonight, wot we~?

Zay: oh, trust me, we will. It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings

America: you mean Britain?

All: ooooohhhhh...

Britain: *removes me from him and kicks his ass*

Zay: O.O I'd defend him, but...*sits on the arm of the couch with popcorn, legs crossed, feet touching each other, as I watch the fight go down*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *moan* My room. Now.

Oliver: Ok so...England, Spain. Go get dressed as pirates and preform "You Are

a Pirate from Lazy Town" oh and England, sorry but you got the girls role."

Scotland: *lifts you up and carries you to your room*

Zay: bye guys... *still watching the fight* YEAH, RIP HIS SHIRT OFF! Take his ass, own it, grab it!

Hungary: shut up! X'D

Zay: *laughs*

Spain: we know what to do, Britain

Britain: just a second!

(After the fight)

Britain: *has a couple of bruises and a black eye*

Zay: figures

Britain: *socks me in the arm*

Zay: hope you're already a soprano

Britain: why?

Zay: *kicks him in the nuts*

Britain: O_O *falls to his knees and holds the inflicted area* shit...wait a second, Spain

Spain: Hakuna Matata, amigo

Britain: ?

Spain: it means no worries, for the rest of your-

Britain: *steps on his foot*

Spain: ò_ó

Zay: *smirks* alright, Am, come on back

America: *starts to lay down*

Zay: *grabs his hips and makes him sit on my lap*

America: -_- alright..

Spain: ready, mi amigo?

Britain: as long as you never sing another Disney song in your life

Spain: sure *fingers crossed behind his back*

{SPAIN AND BRITAIN}

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

You are a pirate! (Yay!)

{BRITAIN (but idk if this is the girl's part or not, I'm not too familiar with the song)}

We got us a map (a map!) to lead us to a hidden box,

Thats all locked up with locks (with locks!) and buried deep away.

We'll dig up the box (the box!), we know it's full of precious booty

Burst open the locks, and then we'll say "HOORAY!"

{SPAIN & BRITAIN}

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,

If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!

{SPAIN}

WEIGH ANCHOR!

Yah - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast, dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast!

Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! You are a pirate!

{BRITAIN}

HA HA HA (Yay!)

We're sailing away (set sail!), adventure waits on every shore!

We set sail and explore (ya-har!) and run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (our boat!) until its time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!) until we sail again!

{SPAIN & BRITAIN}

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,

If you love to sail the sea you are a pirate!

{BRITAIN}

LAND HO!

{SPAIN}

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yar har wind at your back lads, wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below, you are a pirate!

{SPAIN & BRITAIN}

HA HA HA!

You are a pirate!

*everyone claps, but not in unison*

Italy: *still clapping* oh, we're done? Aww :(

Britain: don't ever make me sing another song in my life

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: So, what TayZay means is, is that we have to try to be as perverted as possible? Well, I've had my fantasies, but honestly- *smirk* My, my, Sky, if only we could work together, we could give America a run away from his states

New York: *appears from nowhere* . . . Why am I here.

Ninja Starr: Because all the thirteen colonies are ass holes

New York: Ya got that right- *gasp* Britain!? It's been forever! *lunges at him*

Ninja Starr: England, you are now officially the new Massachusetts for the day.

New York: C'mon, Iggy *stroking him* It's been forever since I've topped with a guy, how about we have a go *stripping England* You better make some sexy sounds, or else you're never going to beat my boyfriend and me *smirks, grinding hiPr"

Britain: *eyes widen*

Zay: don't turn it down

Britain: I know, I know already! *sighs, blushes, then starts moaning* oh god~

Zay: *watching peacefully*

America: *tries to grab me and move so I'm sitting in his lap*

Zay: *doesn't loosen my grip on his hips*

America: godDAMMIT, Zay! Ò_Ó

Zay: *evil sly face* face it, I'm the Seme~

America: prove it

Zay: tonight~

Hungary: aww, I wanted to see..

Zay: come with us and record~ Am, you'll still love me if I'm Zay for the rest of my fanfiction days, right?

America: no

Zay: ...

America: *kisses my cheek* I'm lying. Yeah, I really don't care about your gender as long as I'm with you

Girls: awwww!

Zay: *hums Can You Feel The Love Tonight*

America: *looks at Britain and New York* a'iite~! Go 'head!

Zay: T_T you're not black, and I never care if white act black and black act white, but please...you're the whitest man alive..don't do it X'D

America: *laughs too*

Italy: see you all next episode! *waves happily, curl bouncing slightly*


	37. My Apologies For It Being So Late

Zay: *contemplating on who else I should go as at the expo, then looks at the monitor* first asks-

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: This is my first time becoming a vampire so watch out

Sana: *backs away*

Zala: *drinks the potion* funny taste *eyes flash and fangs appear* they feel

slightly wierd but *pounces Korea and bites his neck* mmm

Sana: Zala if you drink more he'll collapse

Zala: *gets away from him* oops hehe

Sana: You are dangerous now you know

Zala: I know I know

Japaaaan! *hugs him*

Sana: You're not listening are you?"

Korea: *rubs where you bit him* kinda hot~, but alright..

Japan: *blushes and hugs you back* konichiwa, Zala-chan *waves* hi, Sana

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *recorded the performance**snort**tries to hold back laugh**ends up

rolling on the floor laughing like crazy**after laughing for fifteen minutes*

Now I see why Oak wanted me to record this! *starts laughing again**clutches

side* Ow, ow, ow. Laughing to much. *finally gets his act together*

Well...Prussia, why are you so obnoxious? I don't think you're awesome, you'd

be awesome if you stopped bragging, though. *cowers slightly* Her words not

mine!"

Prussia: I'm not annoying!

Zay: I've been asking myself the same question since he first made an appearance in the series ò_ó don't laugh yourself to death over there, Ollie :0

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr: That was... *sniff* beautiful

The real Ninja Starr: Baka

Ninja Starr: Don't you dare go all Asian on me! Just because you're my OC

doesn't mean that I can understand you when you're not speaking English!

The real Ninja Starr: Kisa Hart can... slightly.

Ninja Starr: Only Japanese, and that's only because of that old war! Speak

English!

The real Ninja Starr: Get away from me. Anyway, Doitsu, I was reading this

post on Google, this one person was asking people what yaoi pairing would be

something that people wouldn't think much about-

Ninja Starr: This pairing is scarring X_X

The real Ninja Starr: -and one person suggested GermanyxSealand. Your

thoughts%Pr"

Zay: I'm sorry, but that's really fucking gross...*takes my shirt off and resumes in holding America's hips firmly*

Sealand: why would I ever be paired with a git like him?

Germany: *currently sleeping*

Italy: aww, he looks so peaceful :3

From: Skysword

"Sky: wow that was Realy, Really hot... Zay I think you can keep my clothes for

I while longer. *jumps onto of Spain and kisses him. When she does beak apart

she whipers hotly in his ear* how about you and me go get those other two and

try all of those ideas. But since you've been such a good boy- *grinds against

him* il let you go first

skysword: *twirling romano's hair curl in her finger* watching you like

this... It really turns me on. And I know that at this point your to hot and

bothered to fight back. So, *presses her hips against his and kisses him*

let's see how far I can go before you lose it.

KisaHeart: *her kitty ears twitch in annoyance* well cause they'er busy I

guess I'll just ask the question. Sky's state oc is Alaska, and America named

parts of his body after his states. So what part of his body is alaska?"

Spain: sounds good to me~

Romano: *eyes widen and whimpers softly*

America: Alaska...would probably be one of my eyebrows? I guess?

Zay: what?

America: I dunno :/

Zay: now I have questions for the reviewers..because I can do that *smirks and wraps my arms around America's bare abs, squeezing them* mmh~...ok, so this is directed for everyone: If you could be ANY anime character, who would it be and why? Also, who would be your best friend, boyfriend, booty call/side bitch, and husband? Who would you want to be your brother-like and sister-like figure? I really wanna answer this first just so you get the idea of shortening the reviews *cough cough*

Nordics: *return* Poland ran away

Britain: way to go -.-

Zay: ... Also, did you know that when you sneeze, you have one-fourth of an orgasm?

All: ...

Austria: *sneezes*

Zay: there it is. You have 3 more sneezes to go :3

Austria: I'm not sneezing again

Zay: I get a thrill every time I sneeze now... ANYWAYS!

Best Friend(s) - InuYasha from InuYasha (because he's fucking awesome), Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail (because she's nice), Shizuo from Durarara! (because we can get mad toghether), and Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club (because she's cool)

Boyfriend(s) - America obviously, but if outside of Hetalia, Shirosaki Ogichi from Bleach (a.k.a Ichigo's inner Hollow, because he's a sexy-ass bad boy, that's why), or Sebastian Michaelis (that doesn't really need an explanation, but if he's raped by fangirls then Undertaker or the triplets from the second season..)

Girlfriend - Winry Rockbell from FullMetal Alchemist OR Nelliel Tu Odelschwank from Bleach (both because I have high respect for them)

Booty Call(s)/Side Bitch(es) - ... Matt from Death Note (because I can't see myself in a serious relationship with him), Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club (because he's a little too complicated for me to be with him), or Youhei Sunohara from Clannad (...what? I think he's actually pretty cute :3)

Husband(s) - Senji Kiyomasa from Deadman Wonderland (because goddamn, those fucking muscles and that voice), Kaien Shiba from Bleach (because he's really sweet and kind) or

Wife - Riza Hawkeye from FullMetal Alchemist (because she's just so fucking beautiful and badass—that woman could have me any time~!)

Zay: something like that ^.^ so have at it!


	38. Great Choices!

Zay: ah, fuck, there's something in my eye! O.o ok, I'm good ^.^ first asks-

From: Skysword

"Sky: hmmm... *sitting in Spain's naked lap* well I've alway gave had a thing

for pirates and adventure so I guess I'd be Monkey D. Luffy, the king of the

pirates! Hmm I'd probably like my best friend/brotherly figure to be America

because he is my second favorite anime character. My husband would be... Hmm I

can't really pick... This kind I'd like you take three guys And you have to

pick one to marry one to date and one to have a one night stand... Oh I'll

just do that with my boyfriends! *looks at the BTT* keep in mind I do love you

all but this is if I HAD to sort you. I marry France, date Spain, and gave a

one night stand with Prussia, (Prussian sex is unforgettable) also can I get

my clothes back soon?

Skysword: hmm I think I'm getting bored with this. *stops pulling on romano's

curl but diesnt let go* After a while the it being one sided gets boring...

KisaHeart: hey Zaycan I have a hug? (swishing her tail around)"

Spain: *has his arms wrapped around your waist, smiling with content*

Zay: well, that's cool. And I've heard of that little scenario thing, I'll come back to that..yes, KisaHeart, I'm glad you asked *hugs her* :3 and no, not yet, Sky, you have to earn them back~

America: you're just a dirty bastard ._.

Zay: ...duh :) *walks over to the monitor* turn into a mirror real fast *it does as I say* I wanna dye my hair... Ok, that's good *turns back to Sky* so yes, 1). Try and get/earn your clothes back, IF you want them that badly, and 2). Marry - America, Date - my OC for my future novel, One Night Stand - ...Stein from Soul Eater. :D *starts snacking on a Popsicle in a plastic slip* next says-

From: Oakwyrm

"

Me: *returning with Scotland* It's going to be awkward to sneeze from now on. Anyway, as for your question...

Friend(s): InuYasha, because he's awesome.

Sango and Kohaku, because they're nice.

Kagome, I dunno why...

Miroku, because...because...*shrug*

Sesshomaru, because I know he's a good person deep down. (anime: InuYasha)

Everyone from Hetalia, except France and possibly Prussia.

Aang, because everyone needs a little goofy airbender to cheer them up.

Ketara, because she's nice

Zuko, because he's the best bad guy turned good in anime history

Sokka, he's a good guy

Toph, she's cool (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

The Strawhat Pirates, they are SO cool, plus Princess Vivi, she's so nice. (One Piece)

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy from Fairy Tail because they make me laugh. (Fairy Tail)

Yoh, Anna, Morty, Len, Tray and Ryo from Shaman King (see reason above)

The Host Club from Ouran High School Host Club (again, see reason above)

Karin and Kenta from Karin (Chibi Vampire) because they're nice.

Boyfriend(s) and Husband(s): Scotland, Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Freed (Fairy Tail), Len (Shaman King), Sanji (One Piece), Umehito Nekozawa (OHSHC), Ren (Karin).

Girlfriend(s) and Wives: Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Vivi (One Piece), Erza (Fairy Tail), Anju (Karin)

And there you have it, I would not have any...how did you put it? Side Bitches?"

Zay: *laughs at the end* yup! I've been watching the second season of InuYasha in dubbed (though I've already seen it in subbed), so I wanna make a parody fanfic of it soon, because me and my cousin have a good damn time making fun of it, though we love it to death all over again :3 and I didn't know you were bi! *huggles you* that's so cool :D really, anybody that Riza's english voice actress voices is hot as fuck n/n I'm also glad you consider Avatar an anime, too *proceeds to suck on the blue popsicle* this is the color I want my hair-bright-ass blue, jacking Grimmjow's style X3


	39. Ran Outta Good Chapter Titles

Zay: my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update and whatever..I was trying to shorten my profile in means of adding information about what I like and whatnot..first asks!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smile* Thanks. *yawn**looks at watch* 1:40 AM? Man, no wonder I'm tired.

Canada can I pet Kumajiro?"

Zay: it's 4:16 PM here 0.0

Canada: actually, he's at the vet right now..but you can pet him when I pick him up tonight *smiles*

Zay: next asks-

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Admin: *tilts head to the side* What are these animes you speak

of?

Carins: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Pinkamena: *facepalm* Sorry, Admin's only half-awake. I guess my question

would be... Wait, where's Greece? Or Cadence. Did he leave? *to Carins* COME

BACK HERE! I JUST WANT YOU TWO TO MEET MY AXE OF FRIENDSHIP!

Carins: NO! YOUR'E NOT TOUCHING KANGA!

Kanga the Grey Kangaroo: *sweatdrop and hides behind Carins*

Carins: OZZIE! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND HELP YOUR CITY OUT HERE! Wait, Mena? What

was that you said about Greece?!

Pinkamena: *stops* I asked where he was.

Carins: O.O *QUACK* Mena, mind using that 'Axe of Friendship' on Greece?

Pinkamena: Once I'm done with you.

Carins: O.O Crikey! Run for it!"

Zay: Pinkamena! *hugs* Cadence left to god knows where..*shrugs*all of my OCs have abandoned me to enjoy their summer

Scotland: you're that annoying, huh?

Zay: *anime tick-vein* whatever, Shepherd.. Admin, wake up! ò_ó

Greece: *finally stops kissing DC*

Zay: damn, you must be able to hold your breath for hours! 0.0 good luck avoid death, Carins. Next asks/says-

From: Skysword

"Sky: Oakwyrm what do you have against my Bad touch trio! *hugs Spain's naked body* so what if France is a pervert he's still a kind romantic (And really good in the bedroom). So what if Prussia can be annoying, he speaks his mind and really awesome (dude hungarys hit him in the head with a fryingpan so many times if he wasn't the awesome guy he us he'd be dead.) and So what if Spain can be dence. He's still a loveble sweet heart (he also has a nice ass).

Skysword: oh dear she got do wrapped up in her boyfriend she forgot a her question...

Sky: no I didn't! *looks at Prussia* are you mad I picked you for the one night stand?

Skysword: not that one!

Kisaheart: I'll ask! What does sky have to do to "earn" her clothes back?"

Prussia: nien, I'm not mad. A lot of girls have chosen me for that option

Zay: whatever she feels is necessary to get them back

America: *mouths behind me: "It's not worth it! He's being discreetly perverted about it."*

Zay: shut up, Alfred *grins*

America: I didn't say anything! O.o

Zay: you're mouthing again

America: damn

Zay: see ya guys soon! Gotta upload to another fanfic :)


	40. Um I'm A Ninja?

Zay: reviews are just popping out of the blue O.o ok, so here's our starter for the chapter..

From: Guest

"DCandCarins:Admin: Now I'm awake! Ok, here goes:

Anime Character- Hungary

Best Friend- North Italy

Boyfriend- Austria

Girlfriend- ...

Husband- Prussia :3

Wife- ...

Booty Calls- Uh. Do we have to answer this one?

OCs: *shrug*

Admin: Ok, decline to answer -.-

Brotherly figure-America (he reminds me of my brother, plus he kinda looks

like him. Slightly disturbing...)

Sisterly figure- Hm. Can't decide.

So that's it.

Carins: *hiding behind couch that Admin is sitting on* Where'd DC go? I need

her history book.

Admin: Can't use the Doomerang?

Carins: That *QUACK* stole it. -_-

Pinkamena: Hey Carins! I have your bommerang! Wanna come out and get it?"

Zay: awesome choices. Ha, I just felt like putting the booty call/side bitch one..that's the awful side of my humor

Scotland: if only you had a good side

Zay: I swear to god! Oak, please come get your pet and leash him up ,_, 'cause I'm about to whip out World War III if I have to here

Others: NO! O_O

Zay: good. Next asks-

From: Skysword

"Sky: . . . . Oh crap I feel bad now... *hugs Prussia* you shouldn't have to

feel used to it! *tearing up a bit*

skysword: oh god she's being overly emotional. *looks at the BTT* did you

three nock her up?!

Kisaheart: nah I'm sure it just the fact she didn't get much sleep last night!

skysword: *still glaring at the BTT* my question still stands.

KisaHeart: Nya now that that's over- *gasp* oh mew... It's greece *runs over

and try's to hide under Zay's shirt* don't let the cat lover get me Nyah!"

BTT: we swear we were all protected

Prussia: *pats Sky on the back* it's totally fine..seriously, I don't really care how I'm rated

Zay: *stares as she hides under my shirt* I'm sorry, but that won't save you. Heracles has a nose like a bloodhound ._.

Greece: *eyes widen* was that a Neko?

Zay: ...no...

Greece: are you lying?

Zay: shouldn't you be sleeping?

Greece: I don't know, should I?

Zay: it's good for your health

Greece: okay *grabs a blanket and goes the fuck to sleep*

Zay: he's so easy to fool *smirks* next asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"Ah, sorry that I wasn't able to answer the question earlier, I was cleaning my

house, and in the process the life was sucked out of me. I do have one

request, though- England, can you turn me into a guy? Somewhat for a while%Pr"

Britain: *walks to his file cabinet and pulls out the gender bender potion* here you are. This is the temporary one, Zay drank the permanent one -.-

Zay: *grins*

Britain: *shakes his head* have at it

Zay: what other potions you got? Can I be a merman for a day?

Britain: you're done with potions. Once you use even one permanent potion, you can't use anymore

Zay: that sucks ass! :( fine..I'm going to go dye my hair now..see y'all next episode *jogs down the road*


	41. Well You See

Zay: next asks..well, says..

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at Ninja Starr* I always knew you had a dick...

Skysword: *blink* did you just say something mean?! That's my job!

Sky: it's only fair because thanks to her I can't drink soda anymore.

KisaHeart: ... What did she do?

Sky: she texted me saying she pored a can of pop on her "dick" and then had china suck it off. *puts her head on Prussias chest* I can never drink soda again...

KisaHeart: Nyah! I'm so happy, Greece will never find me here Nyah! *is hidding in Japans shirt*"

Japan: *looks at Kisa down his shirt but doesn't seem to mind as he continues drawing*

Zay: *blinks* well that's just..actually, sounds like something I'd do XD but seriously, guys, no fighting •_• and here's your clothes, Sky *sets them on her bed* right here, never again, I'm sorry if it upset you, I just like to mess with my reviewers in a better way to..I don't know, make friends with them, I guess *smiles shyly* my bad, it was a dumb prank

America: you forgot to mention that you were using it as a way to get some pussy

Zay: that wasn't my reasoning..

America: so you say..

Zay: *sighs* ok, Alfred, whatever


	42. What The Hell Is All This XD

Zay: I made a mistake and uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story...so ignore my error please :/ here's the first one (glad to have ya back, cousin Emae) *comes back with bright blue hair like Grimmjow's*

From: DaringEMAE

"Here's a question: Nordics, will you all start a harem with me as your pimp?

:D"

Sweden: *blinks*

Iceland: our..pimp? *confused*

Denmark: sounds like fun, lets do it!

Norway: I don't normally do whatever Denmark wants to do, so no

Zay: can't turn down a request *casually sings it as I read an InuYasha yaoi fanfic*

Norway: ...fine

Nordics: we'll be your hoes

Zay: *chuckles* this oughtta be good..sold, to the girl over there! *smacks a gavel on the table* congratulations, they're for free, too

Denmark: not worth a dime, huh?

Zay: -_- just go...next one asks-

From: Skysword

"Sky: huh? Fighting? Psh, nah she knows I love her! We joke like that all the

time _ we're that type of friends that can be fighting but then talking about

turtles with in seconds!

Skysword: that's kinda how me and ninja Starr (the oc) were made...

KisaHeart: me too Nyah!

Sky: *is in cloths again* I'm sorry if I made you upset author-chan! *hugs

Zay* ninja starr too!

KisaHeart: oh also, I have a question for both the italy's! In America you two

are stereotyped a lot! What do you think of Mario, Nyah?"

Zay: that's like me and my friends, too. And you didn't make me upset, Sky *smiles and hugs you back* s'all good

Romano: I hate Mario

Italy: but he's so funny! (=w=)

Romano: he's fucking terrible and you know it

Italy: *curl droops in disappointment*

Zay: *sits on the couch next to America, then looks at the time* in about 2-3 hours, 'kay, babe~?

Hungary: and I get to join vith zhe recorder, ja?

Zay: *nods* for sure :)

Hungary: yes...*fist pump*

America: I'm all good, as long as I can prove you wrong that you're not the Seme

Zay: yes I am, no need to flatter yourself :3

America: *glares and tackles me*

?: *his hair is cut and spiked in a good mix between Denmark's and Netherlands's, his hair still the same blonde, he's wearing casual guy clothing; a plain faded grey shirt and black skinny jeans*

Zay: what is i-who the fuck're you? ._.

?: it's me, Poland

Zay: *mind-fucked* you really became a real man..a-anyways, what's your question?

Poland: actually, it can wait. I see others have reviewed

Zay: aw, how sweet. Ok then. Next asks-

From: Ninja Starr

"Hey! That was a looooooong while ago, and then, China wasn't my fiance! It was

Czech Republic... But we're done now! That was when I was a guy! And I'm a

guy! Well *drinks the potion* Okay, NOW I'm a guy. *grins* Now I can mess with

girls too Well, girls can wait. Zay! Would you like to be gay with me for a

night %3Pr"

Zay: I'm glad you two worked it out, heh, even though it was a joke..but someone asked me a question! *smiles widely* that person being Starr-cha..I mean, Starr-kun..yes! I would love to be gay with you for a night :3

America: ahem?

Zay: ...I can't turn down a request *evil grin* remember?

America: I'll be waiting here, then

Zay: you can have fun with Britain when I'm gone :3

America: I can't have fun with Hun-

Zay: no ò_ó I want some yaoi outta you, dammit!

Hungary: me too :D

America: *sighs* fine..

Zay: good ^_^ and next asks, er, says...

From: Guest

":Admin: *noms apple* So, who wants to ask first?

Carins: AUSTRALIA GET OFF YOU LAZY *QUACK* AND HELP ME!

Admin: I'll be right back *leaves*

Pinkamena: Alright question for everyone. Who do you want to meet my Axe of

Friendship?

Admin: *eyeroll* Of course you would ask that.

*drags in Luna* Alright everyone this is Luna. Luna's gonna be here for a

while, until we lose Wi-Fi. Which I think is tommorrow afternoon. Luna, say

hi.

Luna: ... *whisper* hi...

Admin: Yeah, that's about the loudest she gets. As you can see by the ears and

tail, Luna is a Neko, so please keep Greece the heck away from her. I need her

on the plane flight.

DC and Carins:*YOUR

Admin: Man, they really need an edit button... -.-"

Zay: can you introduce the Axe of Friendship to Scotland?

Russia: I think you're better off having America meet with it

Zay: *casually takes my long fingernails and claws him*

Russia: *feels betrayed*

Zay: that's my boyfriend, Russia. Don't. Start. Shit.

Russia: ok...*slightly sad*

Zay: sorry for that *hugs him* did it hurt, Ru-chan?

Russia: da, it hurt! *pulls away from me*

Zay: godDAMMIT, Russia! What do you want me to do, get on my knees and-

Russia: da

Zay: ...*eyes widen*-and beg you to forgive me

Russia: I like my option better

Hungary: *gets recorder & camera ready*

Zay: NO!

Hetalia girls: awww... :(

Greece: is that a Neko? *eyes go wide in amusement*

Zay: sleep! Ò_Ó

Greece: *slides back under the covers and falls asleep again*

Zay: jeez, what is this!? Russia, tempting as it is, I'm more scared than I am touched, so: no. I will not suck your dick

Russia: oh, but you'll go sleep with Ninja Starr?

Zay: *scoffs* da!

Russia: *dark aura appears* you will do as I say...

Zay: *eyes slowly widen and looks for America to help me* Am..?

America: *playing Guitar Hero with Prussia*

Zay: ._. I can't believe my fucking luck. By the way, guys, Emae-my cousin-will be a part of what I like to call our "Big Touch Crew"...becausa the reviewers and I are obviously crazy as all hell :D


	43. Haha Jeez

Zay: I know it took me a literal hour to upload..and I'm sorry for that~ *hugging onto America, my eyes hazy and pink* but we're back now~

America: she-shit-HE decided to drink the love potion. Not lust, but somehow love is worse for him, because then he's all over everyone...and I mean EVERYONE *shakes his head*

Britain: *smiles*

America: that better not be a smile I see on your damn face!

Britain: *tries to frown*

Zay: first one says~-

From: Skysword

"Sky: Oh my flying mint bunny that was chapter 42!

Skysword: ignor her, 42 and 24 are her favorite numbers.

Sky: well anyway I know my oc's seem to be all over-

KisaHeart: I'm not YOUR oc.

Sky: but another one has a question.

Alaska: this one is for my papa... Or my ex papa... Why did you sell me to Mr.

America? Sure he has been a nice dad and all but, was I really that worthless

you had to sell me? *hugs America trying not to make eye contact with Russia*"

Russia: *now feels guilty* back then, I thought so, but I don't feel that way now..I just didn't realize I had a good thing until it was gone :(

All: awwww

Canada: *wipes a tear away*

America: *hugs Alaska and Canada*

Zay: *backs off, seeing that it's their family time* next asks~...

From: Guest (DC and Carins & Admin)

"DC and Carins:Admin: YEP. WE'RE STILL HERE SO WE'RE OBVIOUSLY CRAZY. *resumes

talking to the voices in her head* Cameron, quit being a meanie to Snowdrop...

Pinkamena: So, go after Scotland, eh? Sure why not? HEY SCOTLAND, COME MEET MY

AXE OF FRIENDSHIP! *runs after him*

Carins: *sweatdrop* She's gone... Hey Admin, where's DC?

Admin: Locked her in a room. The lust potion STILL hasn't worn off. T.T

*resumes reading*"

Scotland: yeah...no thanks *runs off*

Greece: *a little upset that she's gone*

Zay: next~...

From: Guest (Pinkamena)

"Pinkamena:Pinkamena: I forgot, before I go after him *gestures twoards

Scotland* Zay, need help with Russia? *pulls out flamethrower* Or I could use

Axe of Friendship. Take your pick."

Zay: *smiles and chuckles softly* no...we're good now *looking at you* god, you're so cute~ every single fucking one of you are so damn adorable~ *blushes even more* I want a hug..


	44. Chapter 44

Zay: *sitting on the couch, swaying from side to side and just staring at the wall on the other side of the room*

From: Guest (DC and Carins and Admin)

"DC and Carins:Admin: *standing in the middle of what looks like the aftermath

of a tornado* You butts aren't gonna help pack, are you?

DC: Admin, we're figments of your imagination. We can't help.

Carins: I take it the lust potion wore off?

DC: *sweatdrop* Yeah, I'm good now.

Pinkamena: *running, waving the axe over her head* GET BACK HERE SCOTLAND! I

JUST WANT YOU TO MEET MY AXE OF FRIENDSHIP!

Luna: *whispers* Um... hi. How are you all doing today? Turkey, why do you

hate Greece?

Admin: Darling, raise your voice, I don't think the can hear you.

DC and Carins:*they

Admin: Goshdarnit."

Turkey: I hate Greece...hm...why do I hate Greece? *deep thought* come back to me, I'll have the answer then

Greece: *still sleeping*

Zay: hm...

America: *sits down next to me*

Zay: *rests my head on his shoulder* I love you~

America: I know

Zay: you're supposed to say it back...~ *pouty lip*

Britain: I love you, too..

Zay: *looks up at him* you do?

America: *glares at him*

Britain: *blushes* no, just kidding..

Zay: ...next asks~...

From: Skysword

"Sky: *cries* my wonderful even number has been replaced with an odd number!

Skysword: *hands sky a pregnancy test* I still don't trust those three. *glares at the BTT*

KisaHeart: *playing with yarn being a neko like* hey Turky will you be my body guard from Greece?

Sky: . . . . *looks at my oc* are you fucking kidding me?

Skysword: no.

Sky: fine I'll do it. By in return you have to *whispers in my oc's ear*

skysword: / d- deal!

Sky: ok! *walks to the bathroom*

skysword: *sigh* mein gott... *looks at Romano* Romano will you have sex with me?

Sky: *her laugh can be heard from the hallway*

skysword: *quickly glares at the BTT* if that test comes out positive so help me-

Kisaheart: *shoves a lollipop in skysword mouth*"

BTT: -_-"

Turkey: yes, I will be your body guard, if you really think it's necessary ^_^'

Romano: *eyes widen and cheeks redden* wh-what, r-right now...? W-well, okay... *grabs her hand and leads her to the bedroom* d-don't think it'll be one-sided this time, 'cause it won't, okay?!

Zay: *hugging onto America*

Prussia: vasn't mine, I already know

Spain: nada

France: couldn't be mine...

Spain & Prussia: yeah fucking right

Zay: next says~...

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Pinkamena: NO. That, and I'm a bit busy right now. *continues

running after Scotland*

Luna: I'll give you a hug...

DC and Carins: Pass.

Admin: *gestures to the tornado aftermath* Busy."

Zay: *smiles and walks over to Luna, hugging her* thanks~

America: 'kay, time's up for hugging *grabs me and pulls me into his lap*

Hungary: so you're the jealous type all of a sudden..

Austria: "all of a sudden"?

America: well, I told you that he loves everyone when he's on the love potion. Last thing I need is him getting a girl pregnant or all up on some other guy making googly eyes at whoever

Prussia: *whispers to everyone* mission impossible: make America jealous as hell!

Hungary: *looks to Canada and whispers* has he ever been seriously mad before?

Canada: *shakes head* not that I know of..

Prussia: zhis'll be fun. Vell, I'm not a part of it 'cause I have a girlfriend

Hungary: but it's yaoi..*pouty face*

Prussia: I'm not zhe type to cheat *shrugs* sorry

Hungary: *shrugs* s'okay...

Zay: next asks..oh..well, I guess that's it~... My email is acting more and more stupid today, even when I have wifi... *glares at my phone* dummy...

Hungary: Zay! *hugs onto him* you're so cute! ^.^

Zay: *latches onto her, hearts in my eyes*

Prussia: *snickers*

Belgium: hey, that's no fair!

Belarus: get off of my man!

Lithuania: "your man"?! *narrows his eyes* oh, we'll see about that shit...

Estonia & Latvia: *wide-eyed as they look from Lith to me*

Taiwan: *gathers in the group of hugging me*

Vietnam: *unaffected as she flips through a magazine*

Ukraine: *pushes Belarus out of the way, along with everyone else, and hugs me*

Zay: *blushes with my eyes shut tight ('cause the fucking damn angles won't show up on this site -_-)* y-you guys... Why are you doing this all of a sudden...?

Belgium: *pushes them all off and grips me tightly* Zay, let's go! We'll run away together~

Zay: *slowly snapping out of the potion* w-wait a minute..

Belarus: I want to bear your children, Zay~!

Lithuania: *clenches his fists and walks over*

Zay: 0_0 wait, why?!

Taiwan: I love you, Zay~! Let's get married!

Hungary: *pushes them both aside* Zay, I wanna marry you, love you, AND bear your children for the rest of my life! *hugs me and kisses me on the lips*

Zay: !

Austria & Lithuania: *about to come over and beat the shit out of me*

America: *gets in front of me* will all you CUT THIS SHIT OUT ALREADY?! I'm tired as hell of you guys acting like he's fucking single! He's not, alright?! He's fucking MINE!

All:...

Prussia: that didn't turn out too well

America: that was YOUR idea?! *turns to him and growls* you're damn right it didn't turn out too well!

Zay: everybody just SHUT THE FUCK UP! Shit..n-not the reviewers, keep sending in your questions and interactions..sorry for the inconvenience, guys *nods and walks off*

America: goddammit! Zay-! *the door gets slammed in his face*

Britain: oh, well, wasn't bound to last

Canada: *sighs* and the sarcastic, bitter asshole side of him comes back

Britain: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that

Canada: *clearly pissed off too* then why the hell did you respond.

Rome: oKAY! See you guys next chapter!


	45. No

Zay: *standing outside, then about to step inside and apologize to everyone for, well, everything*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *glare* No one touches my Scotland, ya hear? *pulls out gun**points at

Zay* You're the one who started this, now fix it. *takes out second gun and

points at the crowd* And no one help her before she does!

Oliver: Poland? *covers eyes and holds out dress* No, just...no. Oh England?

Any idea why the Metropolitan Police Service, the territorial police force

responsible for policing most of London, is referred to as Scotland Yard,

officially New Scotland Yard, though an official Scotland Yard has never

existed seeing as it's a metonym."

America: that's funny how I wasn't planning on helping him, anyways...*laughs dryly*

Poland: YES! Glad someone, like, likes me for who I am! *grabs the dress and runs to change*

Denmark: thank god, 'cause that was just way too freaking weird

Britain: *shrugs* often I don't understand my government's system nor my brothers', and I never really intend to ,_, I hate them all

Sealand: o.o

Zay: *I blankly stare at the gun and sigh* if all is not fixed, go ahead and blow my brains out. Like I care, anyways *walks over to where Pinkamena is chasing Scotland, I snap my fingers to make him disappear and reappear somewhere safe* nothing personal, Mena, but I'd like to apologize to everyone for my actions before Oak decides to blow my head off in case you guys find out where he is...if you do *raises an eyebrow and turns to you* sorry I was being a dick. It was a joke and I clearly didn't expect her to take it to heart.. Rest assured, he's 99.10% in a safer place than here...I'll bring him back and you guys need to run the hell away so no one gets hurt *sits on the couch* sorry everyone

America: how sincere of you.

Zay: *stands up and faces the reviewers and characters and OCs* I'm sorry to everybody. If I've fucked up anyone's relationships or their days or I'm just a nuisance, . *sees the new review* ...*mumbles some cuss words* after I check off this next question-

From: Skysword

"Sky: *smiles and hugs Prussia* thanks for not cheating on me!

KisaHeart: so how the test go?

Sky: hmm? Oh that, well I'm not nocked up if that's what you mean.

Kisaheart: Yay! But why do you have a test in your hand?

Sky: this is for skysword when she gets done! *smiles evilly* let's see how

she likes being asked if she's prego 24-7.

KisaHeart: *hugs Turkey* can you also protect me from crazy authors?

Sky: hmm Im kinda bored hey England do you have a potion for me? I don't care

what it does as long as I'm still sexy in the end"

Prussia: it's no problem, you're not worth leaving :) *hugs you back*

Romano: O.O *looks at the pregnancy test* good thing I always carry condoms around

Spain: ALWAYS? *laughs* you man whore

Romano: *glares*

Spain: *cowers in a corner* sorry..

Turkey: I wouldn't go that far -_-" but I'll try...? I guess :/ *has an "Or I'm totally fucked" type of expression*

Britain: um, here *hands you a succubus potion without thinking*

Zay: and another review *has dark circles under my eyes from staring at the blue screen of the monitor for endless hours*

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: I apologize in advance for Oak calling you a girl Zay, she just can't

get used to you being a guy.

Me: *still holding said author at gunpoint*l

Zay: *shrugs* I don't care at this point..*stares at you holding the gun, then at the wall, and just starts busting out laughing*

Everyone else: ?


	46. Hmm

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *lowers guns**snort**starts laughing too* I'm sorry Zay. Forgive me?

Oliver: *smiles at where Poland just was* Individuality is key. *sighs, pretty

much content*"

Poland: *comes back in his dress* the hair will, like, take time to grow out *rolls his eyes, and can't quite seem to sound girly, but just a deep Polish boy with an accent while wearing a dress and saying "like" a lot*

Zay: should I forgive you...? *smiles and laughs some more* I'm just kidding. How can I not forgive you? *hugs you and then backs away* it's been real fun, guys, but I gotta make a stop in the Bleach world. I won't be gone for the next 3 chapters at least, I dunno, but take care of everything for me! As for America, he's no longer reserved anymore. Take him if you want *rolls my eyes*

America: ...

Poland: damn

Turkey: WHOO, I know that shit stings!

America: *shrugs it off* teh, whatever

Zay: glad you feel that way *grins and runs off through the portal, transforming back into a girl as I do*

Britain: ...anyone realize she may have paranormal powers?

Others: you're just now realizing that? T.T

Britain: and she was using my potions for 48 BLOODY HOURS! GodDAMMIT, TayZay!

Netherlands: you can't expect her to not trick you like that

Britain: *stare*

Netherlands: ...


	47. 5 More To Go

Prussia: I'll cover for her vhile she's gone!

Norway: did she even ask anyone to cover for her?

Prussia: no, zhat's exactly vhy I'm doing it

France & Spain: *smirk*

Prussia: first vone asks-

From: Skysword

"

Sky: yeah thanks England! *drinks the potion* wow that tast funny- *falls to my knees, as my hair turns silver, my boobs grow bigger, my eyes glow red, I grown fangs, sharper nails, a tail, and small wings* ugh, *try's to walk but falls into prussias arms* wh'a, *blushing and out of breath* what Happend?

Skysword: *clings to Romano* shit I can't look or I might no longer be strate.

KisaHeart: Wow she's hot now!

Sky: *sexily pouts and looks at everyone* do I, look weird?"

Prussia: *catches you*

BTT: *blushes* holy shit...

All of the boys (ok, minus Poland): *hard*

Prussia: you're a succubus, and you look fucking sexy, not weird

Australia: crikey, at least TayZay isn't here, she'd fuck the hell outta you, mate

Britain: you've only talked maybe twice this whole fanfiction, and that's really the first thing that comes to mind?

Australia: everyone was thinking it

Italy: it's true, though

America: hope she dies

Canada: *hits him on the head* . Next asks..

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *looks at Poland**relieved sigh* Good to have you (sorta) back.

Me: Well that's a relief. Canada is Kumajiro back yet?"

Poland: thanks *smiles back*

Canada: oh, yeah *holds him up as he has a small cast on his paw*

Komajirou (sorry, your way of spelling it might be correct): *blinks*

Canada: you can hold him for a little while, but then I have to put him to sleep

Random-ass Audience: awww...

Italy: ve~, next asks-

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Pinkamena: Oops. Sorry Oak, forgot you were going out with him

for a minute, he he. :) So WHO HERE IS SINGLE?!

Admin: *sitting on a suitcase, laughing*

Carins: *looks at Admin* Admin, are you forgetting something...?

Admin: *looks down* *just wearing underwear and a tshirt* Oops. *thinks* Ah

well, I can sic Pinkamena on someone if I have to, so I'm good. That, and it's

freaking hot out today. -.-

DC: It's not any better where you're moving to.

Admin: Drat. -.-

DC: Alright, Greece. Why do you hate Turkey, since Turkey's hasn't come up

with an answer as to why he hates you."

*America, Australia, Britain, Canada, Egypt, Estonia, Latvia, Netherlands, Romania, Russia, Switzerland, and Turkey all raise their hands as they're all officially single*

Boys: *blush seeing Admin half-naked*

Greece: why do I hate Turkey? I just do, he's so annoying to me, everything about him

Hungary: love-hate yaoi, really..

Belgium & Hungary: *fist-pound*

Turkey: psht! You think I'd ever wanna fuck a guy like him?!

Greece: you'd be honored to fuck a guy like me~

Turkey: oh, would I~?

Hungary: *readies camera and recorder*

Turkey: *grips Greece's crotch and presses him against the wall, slipping his tongue into his mouth*

Greece: *grips Turkey's hair and deepens the kiss, his knee pressed up against his crotch*

Liechtenstein: *shyly covers her eyes* next asks..

From: Ninja Starr

"*still in boy form* China *pulls him over* Would you prefer having sex with me

as a guy, or as a girl? Because if that's so then I'll just wait for this

potion to wear"

China: it doesn't matter, aru, I like you either way. Whichever way you feel comfortable :) next question asks-

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: Prussia, thou art an ass. -.-"

Prussia: vhat! How! *glares*


	48. Almost Midnight

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *frowns slightly* Oh well.

Me: Speaking of Scotland where the heck is 'e?

?: *she has long lilac hair, ice blue eyes and is wearing a black dress with a

lilac rose ornament just below the right shoulder*Hello my name is Lilian. I'm

very pleased to be here. Just quivering...AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICES HOW

FREAKISHLY ALIKE POLAND AND SWITZERLAND LOOK?"

Scotland: I'm here! *hugs onto you firmly with his buff arms that are exposed as he's only wearing a white wife beater tank top thingy that guys wear* I missed you~

Italy: hi, Lillian! It's nice to meet you (=w=)

Poland & Switzerland: *exchange glances and shiver* no, you're not the only one who sees it..

Everyone else: definitely not.

From: Skysword

"Sky: *clinging to Prussia* I- I don't know why but in this body everything is

just so, *moans* h- hot. *unbuttons the two buttons of the top of my shirt*

ugh, ngh, *presses against Prussia while turning to look at Spain* espania,

the third buttons stuck... Could you get it for me?

KisaHeart: ... *looks at Hungary* it's not Yaoi is it ok for me to take

pictures?

Sky: *starts kissing prussias neck while sliding her hand down his pants..*

skysword: *glares at Romano* are you really getting hard off this?!

Sky: *stops and looks at France sexily* well are you coming or not?"

Spain: sí, sí~ *unbuttons the last button*

Hungary: *eyes widen and blushes slightly watching the scene* i-if you want to..

Prussia: *moans and grasps your breasts firmly in his hands*

France: oui~, I'm coming *walks over hurriedly*

Romano: *blushes* I'm not getting hard of this, I'm getting hard off her! *curl bounces as he points your way*

Hungary: *instantly looks away* my sexuality must not deter from this *still blushing*

Japan: she reminds of that one girl..ah, what was her name..?

America: Kurumu from Rosario+Vampire?

Japan: hai, that's the one, onry sirver hair and arr that

America: yeah..well, I'm gonna go to Mickie D's, grab some burgers 'nd whatnot! *walks out to his car*

Canada: *quietly* can you get me a McGriddle?

America: sure, maybe! *waves and speeds off*

Canada: *turns to face Britain* he's not getting me one :(

Britain: *pats his back for comfort*


	49. It's Monday Now

From: Guest

"DC and Eyebrows:Carins: WHO PUT THAT UP THERE?! THERE IS NO PROBLEM WITH MY

EYEBROWS! *sees Australia* OI! WHERE THE 'ELL HAVE YOU BEEN, AUSTRALIA?! MIGHT

WANT TO HELP THE NEXT TIME ONE OF YOUR CITIES GETS CHASHED BY AN AXE MURDER?!

Pinkamena: Sooooo I can go after them?

DC: Go after America, I'll kill you.

Carins: As much as I hate to say it, go after Australia, I'LL kill you.

Admin: *now wearing jeans* Go after England, London will kill you. Go after

Canada, Luna will kill you. Go after the rest of them, I'll kill you. Except

Russia. You can go after Russia.

Pinkamena: YESSS. *starts running twoards Russia with the Axe of Friendship*

Hi Russia!

DC: I feel bad for Russia now.

Admin: Ah, don't worry. She'll get her ass kicked in about a minute. Five

minutes tops. Why I told her to go after Russia. She loses abou 76% of her

actual fights.

DC: Oh. Makes sense.

Carins: *glances twoard Greece and Turkey* WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM ALREADY?!

DC: Well someone's *QUACK* today.

Admin: Hey guys, I found the button! :D

Carins: YOU SAID YOU HID IT!

DC: *shrugs*"

Australia: *blinks* sorry. Didn't know about it *shrugs nonchalantly*

Russia: you wanna try going after me, da? *effortlessly pins Pinkamena down and straddles her waist, holding her hands above her head with one hand* nice try, but no n.n

Greece & Turkey: oh, no, we're done now *readjusting their clothes*

Hungary: are joo KIDDING me?! I missed zhat?! *angry as fuck*

Belgium: I got it :3


	50. 100 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 50!

From: Skysword

"Sky: *moans, and playfully nips at Prussia's lips* come one Prussia one must

learn to share. *moves into france's arms, and runs my hands up Frances shirt*

now tell me what you guys want.

skysword: *looks at all the men, and gasps* China, Italy, japan you guys too?!

KisaHeart: hmm I'd say she's a mix of moka's looks and Kurumu's looks.. Though

ether way she's really hot now..."

Italy: don't be so shocked, she's pretty!

Japan: I'm used to it though..

China: what the hell am I doing looking at someone I don't even talk to, aru!

Romania: it's the power of boobs. You can't not look..

Prussia: I guess..

France: I don't care what I want, but I'm willing to do whatever you want me to do~

Spain: sí, señorita, we're yours to control

Romano: *pulls Skysword along* we're supposed to have sex, are we not?! C'mon!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *gives Kumajiro a quick pat on the head**hugs Scotland* I missed you too.

Oliver: *looks at Poland and Switzerland* You're right.

Lillian: I have a request, Poland and Switzerland swap clothes for a day.

Oliver: o.o you did not just say that! Tell me you did not just say that!

Lillian: I said it and I'm standing by it!"

Canada: *smiles and carries him upstairs*

Scotland: I know you did~ *kisses you and rests his hands on your lower back*

Poland & Switzerland: *walk to the bathroom, then come back in each other's clothing*

Switzerland: *shifts awkwardly in the dress*

Liechtenstein: Big Broder, you look so pretty :)

Poland: these are really baggy *tugs at the army clothing* I kinda like it, though..

((Thanks for the 100 reviews, guys! You all get a treat Friday, and no, I ain't giving a damn thing away about it ;3))


	51. Last Chapter 'Till I Wake Up Again

From: Skysword

"Sky: hmm, sorry Romano, but I mustn't cheat

*cuddles into France's arms, and rubs her hand on his inner thigh* how about

you three take me to our room and we have a little fun

skysword: *pulls Romano by the curl* now your coming with me.

KisaHeart: aww now I'm alone... Who wants to sleep with me Nyah? Just cuddling

though."

Romano: ow! *blushes* I was directing it to YOU, not succubus Sky over here! *gets weak in the knees* just please stop pulling my fucking curl..*moans quietly*

BTT: let's go at it *carry you-Sky-and lead you to their room (typically they share a room)*

Canada: I'll cuddle with you, Kisa, that is, if you want to...

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *kisses back*

Oliver: Wow...

Lillian: Thanks! Now BTT and Succubus, get a room, please."

Poland & Switzerland: *still at discomfort*

Italy: looks like they've gotten their room.. What should we all do now-well, I'm gonna go with Germany. Bye, guys (=w=) *walks off with him, humming some Volare*

Scotland: *pulls away for a moment only to push you against the wall and French kiss you*

Britain: *sitting by the window on a chair at the dining table, but has fallen asleep there*

From: Guest

"Warsaw: *from far off in the distance* I GOT IT TOO HUNGARY!

All: O.O

DC: Was she sitting there the entire time?

Carins: Probably.

Pinkamena: *currently pinned by Russia* o.o Shit...

Admin: Ya know... *looks over at the potions cabinet* I'm gonna be a lemming and jump off the cliff. Why not? *grabs random potion and drinks* *turns into white cat with rainbow wings* AW YEAH. Oh wait... now I don't have thumbs... but I can flyyyyyyyy *starts flying* WHEEEEEEEE!

DC: The fudge just happened?

Admin: I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYY!

Carins: Eh, weirder things have happened. I think."

Hungary: jes! Good job, Warsaw! *evil yaoi fangirl grin with a thumbs up*

Russia: *tilts his head and smiles* y'know, you're kind of cute, da? Hope you're into me *grabs Pinkamena's face and kisses her*

Greece: *watches Cat Admin fly around, eyes filled with wonder*

((K, guys, this is where I break off for the time being until I awaken again. Got some reading to catch up on! :D catch y'all later this morning!))


	52. So It's Tuesday

*all the other characters-who didn't have anyone to fuck/make out with-are strewn all over the floor in the large-ass lounge with lava lamps and vast arcade systems and chocolate fountain and ice cream parlor (ha wish I had it this good)*

Hungary: *stirs awake in her cute-ass green & pink nightgown* hm?

From: Guest

":Warsaw: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Pinkamena:"

Hungary: *smiles sleepily* ja...*falls back asleep*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: hmph, good *kisses Romano while pulling his curl* 'cause your mine,

ok?

KisaHeart: Yay! *pulls Canada to her room* did you know sky once dated a

Canadian? Weird huh?

Skysword: *smirks into another kiss* now let's go, as stupid couple say "get a

room.""

Romano: *blushes* s-sí, I'm yours *he wraps his arms around Skysword's waist and carries her to his room*

Canada: I didn't know that *smiles* interesting fact, though :)

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *moans*

Oliver: Switzerland, I'd start running now if I where you.

Lillian: *trying to resist* Aw to hell with it! *glomps Switzerland* I love

you!

Oliver: You've got funny way of showing it."

Switzerland: *blushes as he nearly falls over catching her and hugs her back with one arm shyly* hehe, yeah, love you too

Liechtenstein: *smiles* Big Broder, I'm going to hang out with Latvia for a while, ok?

Switzerland: Liet, no, wait!

Liechtenstein: hm? *pouty face* but you're busy...

Switzerland:...no

Liechtenstein: ok, I'll go see Ukraine, then *goes off to find her*

Scotland: *reaches one hand around and squeezes your ass while the other slowly slides up your shirt*

Random Guy: is everyone just gonna get freaky like nobody's watching? ._.

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: *hit 'Post Reveiew' too early* Darnit. Curse you paws

with no apposable thumbs! Oh well, pick up where I left off.

Pinkamena: *starts kissing him back*

Carins: _ HAS EVERYONE GONE OOC?

DC: ...I don't know...

Admin: Anyway, I'll try and get up early tommorrow to post, but that might not

happen. I'll go set my alarm now... *pokes at Ipod with paws* GAH! England,

how long until this potion wears off? I need my thumbs back. *Ipod starts

floating* Wait a second... if I concentrate really hard... *sets Ipod alarm*

YES! MAGIC! MWAH HA HA HA HA!"

Britain: *sleeping so he can't answer the question*

Sealand: *sitting on his back* don't worry, it should only last for about 10 more minutes ^_^

Russia: *lifts Pinkamena off the ground but still kissing her, his arms wrapped around her firmly so she can't get away*

America: *finally returns from "McDonald's" as he falls the fuck asleep in the bean bag chair*

Random Guy: *sits on the plush, fluffy body-sized pillow and watches all that's going down just because*


	53. Almost Normal Chapter

((Why am I getting these emails so damn late?! Ò_Ó I wanna update as soon as I get them, not 15-20 minutes before! ...sorry...))

From: Skysword

"Sky: *walks into the room, dressed in on of Spain's shirts* good morning

everyone! *yawns and looks at England* did the potion ware off yet? *clings to

prussias arm* also where did author-chan go again?"

Prussia: *smiling due to the experience from last night*

Britain: *looks up at your form and blushes slightly* sh-should last about one more day or so..also, TayZay went to visit the Bleach realm/world-place for a while..should be back by tomorrow at the latest, in chapter/episode 60 at the soonest

Italy: that's so weird, she's been gone for 6 whole chapters/episodes now-this being 7!

Australia: doesn't seem too much different without her

Sealand: actually, it's a lot more calmer

*everyone else is still asleep besides Scotland, Russia, Romano, Switzerland, & Germany, as Spain & France are sleeping in the room after their experience*

Britain: sure is...

Sealand: ya miss her?

Britain: *contemplating* do I miss her...? I don't know anymore, the feeling of her not there is just hollow; like she was never here to begin with

Italy: ve, that's weird! I feel that way, too

Prussia: hmm...

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *somehow manages to drag Scotland to some secluded spot*

Lillian: *in shock**tears up* Really? *sniff* I'm so happy. All I've ever

gotten in my life before this is rejection.

Oliver: *starts banging head against closest hard surface* Germany please give

me as many beers as you can spare."

Switzerland: I won't reject you *blushes* that's just not the kind of person I am

Germany: *eyes widen as he cautiously hands you a beer* here joo go...*seems concerned but decides not to really question it*

From: Ninja Starr

"GRANDMA MAPLE LEAF!Pr"

All that are awake: ?


	54. Boobs And Blue Popsicles X3

From: Skysword

"Sky: awww damn, yesterday I was naked all day and today I'm a sexy demon- wait

why am I complaining?

Skysword: *comes out of Romano's room* oh, I see ninja starrs awake.

Sky: I also see that your walking funny! *winks at romano* good job!

Skysword: -/-

sky: oh I have a question for England! *tackle hugs England making his face

land in her chest* Why can't the others see the flying mint bunny?!"

Romano: *gives you a thumbs up before falling back asleep*

Britain: *eyes widen and blushes, but instantly pulls away so he's not suffocated and can answer your question* I don't know, they just don't have that ability..and please don't do that again without warning me first ,_, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a blue Popsicle *walks to the freezer and opens it to find a note* "dear Britain,

I realize you, America, and Denmark like the blue Popsicles...well, you can't have any! The only ones that can have them are me-of course-Sky and her OCs; Oakwyrm and Oliver, Ninja Starr, and Pinkamena and her crew. They favorited me as authors, and so I owe them more treats than they believe.

Sincerely, TayZay."

...godDAMMIT, TayZay! *face burns angrily*

Romano: *mumbles from the back room* ladies and gentlemen, we've found Iggy's catchphrase

From: Oakwyrm

"Lillian: Thank you so much. *kisses Switzerland softly*

Oliver: *gulps down the beer in one go* Give me another.

Lillian: o.o Maybe you shouldn't, you ARE England's brother after all.

Oliver: I'm also Russia's and Scotland's! Don' forget 'em

Lillian: *shrug**hugs Switzerland a little tighter* Just don't come crying to

me about your hangover tomorrow."

Germany: *worriedly hands Oliver another beer* please don't vind up vith a hangover..

Switzerland: *blushes when Lillian kisses him, but nonetheless hugs her back when she hugs him*

China: ai yah, please don't drink too much, Ollie-kun :(

From: Ninja Starr

"Cuba how do you get your hair to be all black like%Pr"

Cuba: I was born with it

Britain: if you want your hair black, Starr, I can dye your hair for you

France: *finally awake* no, don't trust Brittany to do hair-anything

Britain: don't CALL me Brittany, Francine!

France: *glares at him* you're all getting female names starting today...

Others: T.T


	55. Jokes With Tears And Choking

From: Ninja Starr

"I want my hair to be black! I don't really like my brown hair... Oh! And also!

Gah- *chokes on a PopsiclPr"

Japan: oh no! *grabs you and performs the hinelick (idk how to spell, sorryz :P) maneuver* don't. Die. On. Me! *manages to unchoke you*

Korea: are you okay, Starr?! O.o

Hong Kong: you have to be more careful

*China's currently in the shower, please hold*

From: Skysword

"Sky: Don't yell at France! *wraps arms around France, And kisses him* good

morning France! I hope you liked last night!"

France: *kisses you back* oui, mon ami, I loved last night~ *hugs you back*

"Skysword: I'm in a goof mood today so I think I'll tell a joke! Hey china!

(waits for china to respond) "

China: *just coming out from the shower with a towel around his waist, wringing his hair out on the shower carpet* what is it, aru?

"what do you find on the bottom of a Chinese man's

foot? (waits for chinas response)"

China: uhh, I don't know, what, aru?

"made in Korea!"

*drumming for punchline*

China: *slowly lifts up his foot to check, then glares cutely at Skysword through his still-wet hair* not funny, aru...

"Sky: this is a question for my boyfriends! How protective of me are you? Like

what would you do if a guy made me cry?"

Prussia: kick their fucking asses, vhat else?! Zhey vouldn't even mess vith joo in zhe first place vith me around! *grabs you from France and kisses you*

Spain: no, that's not the way to go. I'd round up me, Romano, and pequeño (little) Italia to come and beat their asses! *pulls you from Prussia and holds you close*

Others: ITALY CAN FIGHT?'!? *look to the little squirt*

Italy: *chasing a butterfly just outside the house* wait, come back! I just wanna keep you as a pet and love you forever! D:

France: ...okay...? Well, I would send a personal crack dealer to stuff their veins with heroine and shove a taser up their asses

Prussia & Spain: *slowly scoot away in fear*

France: what?! It's really effective zhat way!

Spain: that's just fighting dirty, mi amigo...

"Kisaheart: you forgot a question.

Sky: oh yeah! *turns to England with tears in my eyes* I-, I'm sorry I-, made

you upset! *cries*"

Britain: *blushes* n-no, you didn't make me upset, Sky..l-look, c'mere *hugs you* I'm sorry if I made you cry, ok?

Spain: you made my baby cry? *cracks knuckles* Romano, lets go!

Romano: *sleeping like a fucking rock*

Spain: ...ok, then..Italia, lets go!

Italy: *now hugging our small catSony* you're so cute (=w=)

Spain: I guess it's just me, then *takes his shirt off-totally unnecessary, but oh well-and rushes towards Britain*

Britain: *stops hugging you and stands in front of you* this could get ugly...

Spain: you're going to try and protect MY woman? Hohoho, really bad choice, hermano...*narrows his eyes and makes his move*

France & Prussia: *pull you away so you're not caught in the fight*

*5 minutes later*

Britain: *holding an ice pack to his black eye* bloody hell...

Spain: nothing personal, Brittany

Britain: *glares up at him for the name*

Spain: I just can't let you make my woman cry, nor can I let you hug her

Britain: I was comforting her!

Prussia: Spain? Spain... Spain!*waiting for them to stop arguing, then realizes they won't* mein Gott, for zhe love of-ANTONIO HERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!

Spain: WHAT?!

Prussia: it's never zhat serious! He HUGGED her, he's her friend, nothing more!

Spain:...sorry *rubs arm awkwardly*

Britain: apology accepted, I guess *still holding the ice pack over his eye*


	56. Late Upload (Sorry)

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at the everyone for a moment*. . . . . *laughs* oh my flying mint

bunny it worked!

Skysword: *jaw drops* you planed THAT?!

Sky: *stops laughing, and sexily smirks* well yeah of course I did. I don't

know why everyone thinks so innocent. *takes out a popcilcle and slowly licks

it* I've said this before, my friends often compare me to the bad touch trio.

How often is the BTT described as innocent?

KisaHeart: still that was kinda mean..

Sky: I guess it was. *hugs Britten* I'm sorry I didn't think he'd take it THAT

far...

Skysword: and-?

Sky: *hugs Spain* I'm sorry I got you all worked up for nothing... I guess I

just wanted to see if you guys really cared for me...

KisaHeart: *secretly painting "made in china" on Japans foot*"

Japan: *glances back at Kisa* what are you doing...? ._."

Britain: *doesn't hug you back 'cause he's mad*...*decides to hug you back anyways before laying on the couch and searching the web on his iPhone* it's ok...

Spain: *smiles and hugs you back* it's nothing, really. Me and Arthur fight all the time, so it's not like it's anything new.. I do care for you, Sky, a lot...but I kinda like your evil scheming~ turns me the hell on~ *wraps his arms around you, taking the Popsicle from your hand, and kisses you passionately*

Britain: *rolls his eyes and starts watching lesbian porn, his cheek rested against his knuckles*

*all of the younger characters haw gone to the ice cream parlor in the house*

America: *jumps on top of Britain, laying on him, his crotch rubbed against his ass* Bri-tain! Whatcha doing? *glances over his shoulder* ...so that's what you're into..*starts watching with him*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *returns with Scotland, he fell asleep so I'm carrying him* Hi Lillian, hi

Switzerland, hi Oliver. *back tracks* What the heck? Oliver! Stop drinking!

Somebody stop him before he gets drunk! *lays Scotland down on some pillows*

And I'm gonna beat the crap outta whoever gave him those beers.

Lillian: Let me explain, he's a worse drunk than England. He starts crying

about the tiniest things, next thing you know he's flipping tables. *still in

Switzerland arms*

Oliver: Shu' th' 'ell up. *reaches for another drink*"

Switzerland: *eyebrows raise up in concern*

Germany: ah, shit *pulls the beers away and hides them in Prussia's secret beer compartment* sorry, Oak, I didn't know it was that bad for him *eyes widen slightly* joo vant to kick my ass now, right? I don't blame joo, so go ahead

Prussia: zhat's vhy joo suck, Bruder *grins*

Germany: *glares at him*

Prussia: *playfully and jokingly blows him a kiss* don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

America: *laughs*


	57. Uh Yeah

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *knocks Oliver upside the head, knocking him out to prevent any serious

damage of being done*

Oliver: *falls onto the floor*

Lillian: Don't worry, I think she's got this. Though I don't want to watch

this next part. *hides face in Switzerland chest*

Me: *walks towards Germany**starts beating him up**when done* Everyone learned

their lesson, right? No more beer for Oliver!"

Switzerland: *pats Lillian on the head* it's okay

Germany: *can't help but laugh* sorry, Oak, but joo hit like a girl..

Prussia: she is a girl

Germany: *smirks* exactly

Prussia: ...better have a burn heal...

America: ignore them both, girls CAN fight, I learned that shit last season *shudders at the memory*

From: Skysword

"Sky: oh carp, englands still mad. I feel bad now..

Skysword: I don't *looks at englands phone* I don't get yuri I mean what's the

big deal with girls kissing?

Sky: *hugs Spain* hmm I don't know maybe it's a guy thing?

Skysword: I mean isn't a kiss a greeting? *kisses sky*

Sky: . . . You taste too much like tomatoes..

Skysword: yeah yeah what ever. *looks at the BTT* hey do you guys know if you

take the first letter if each of your names you get FAG?

Sky: *yawns* that's not nice.. *gets up from Spain and wraps my arms around

Prussia* Prussia I need a shower, wanna take one with me?"

Prussia: yes, I'll take a shower vith joo! Like I could ever pass zhat up! *evil grin*

Britain: I'm not still mad..and before you go and do all that with Gilbert, I have a question: Why do you call TayZay "author-chan"?

America: *takes his iPhone and starts playing Fun Run* heh, fag...

BTT: T_T


	58. Dear Shit—Stop Hitting The Fucking Fan

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Oh you did NOT just say that!

Lillian: *frightened squeak**grips the front of Switzerland's shirt*

Me: *punches Germany's nose, breaking it**turns to Prussia and gives him a

black eye* And just because I've always wanted to do this. *kicks France where

the sun don't shine*"

France: O_O sainte merde! (Holy shit) *cups his crotch and falls to his knees*

Prussia: *hides behind Sky* Gott verdammt, why?! *holds his eye and cringes, but then the black eye heals instantly*

Germany: *glares at Oak* ...alright zhen, zhat's cool *walks off pissed as all fuck, even though his nose heals instantly*

Canada: *just woke up* what the..no, no, hell no, I'm not getting involved *walks on by to the kitchen*

Britain: why's he mad?

America: 'cause shit just hit the fan

Britain: goddammit

Scotland: *awakens and pulls you into his lap* don't get mad over insignificant things~ just focus on me~ *grabs your face and kisses you*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *blink* I call her/him author-chan, 'cause she/he is an author-chan.

*wraps legs around Prussia* now let's see about that shower

skysword: . . . Wow...

KisaHeart: *glomps Canada crying*

skysword: What's wrong Kisa?!

KisaHeart: I have to go back to my author tomorrow Nyah! T-T

Skysword: aww that's somewhat sad.

KisaHeart: so I have a parting gift for everyone! *holds out a box*

Skysword: *looks in the box* WTFMB?! *faints*"

Britain: okay

Prussia: *carries you to the bathroom* sounds good to me~

Canada: :( it'll be sad to see you go-wait..*eyes widen as he makes pancakes in the kitchen* wh-what's in the box?


	59. Chapter 59

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *slight blush**smile* Thanks.

Lillian: *peaks out* Is it over?

Oliver: *wakes up**has headache* Ugh, I'm not supposed to have a hangover yet!

*lightbulb* It was Oak, wasn't it. Ugh...anyway, Canada do you want maple

syrup, I accidentally bought three bottles when I needed only one."

Canada: thanks! *takes them and smiles* and I hope you get better soon Ollie :)

From: Skysword

"

Sky: *comes out of the shower in a towel* if people keep hurting my BTT shit WILL hit the fan. *looks at skysword and Kisaheart* you two know what to do.

Skysword: *chucked evilly* oh I love being an assassin *takes out a sword*

KisaHeart: *pulls out steel claws* yay a fight Nyah!

Sky: not yet, that will only happen if I get really mad...

Skysword: awww

KisaHeart: *looks in the box and chuckles* it's a baby squid"

Canada: a baby squid? ._. Oh, that's actually cool! *suddenly smiles and takes it, hugging Kisa* thanks so much *turns to the others* I hope you guys are fucking joking *2p Canada slowly rises* France, Spain, and Prussia are capable of taking care of themselves

Prussia: *comes out of the shower and sees Canada* ...mein Gott. Birdie, no! *grabs him* I don't van't to do zhis to you, but we can't afford to fight when our author's coming back next chapter! *slaps him across the face as hard as he can*

Canada: *snaps out of it*

Britain: *looks to America* you weren't going to do ANYTHING?!

America: *sleeping*

Britain: ...fucking lazy-ass

Spain: *eyes widen* Canada..

Canada: *looks at him* what?

Spain: *sighs of relief* Sky, sit fight

France: seriously. I agree with Scotland-

Scotland & France: *actually fist-bump*

France: we can't afford to get mad over insignificant matters

Prussia: my brother's sexist, zhat's nothing new. Oak, I'm sorry for his behavior

Germany: *comes back and hugs Oak* sorry *lets go*

Canada: sorry for snapping on you guys, it wasn't intentional, I'm just sick of the fighting, from TayZay and the countries and reviewers. It's kinda driving me up a fucking wall ^_^ *shakes off 2p feeling* sorry 100x, if that makes up for everything

*all of the countries make up*

*I Love You from Barney plays*

Everyone: ō_ō

Random Guy: *turns it off and walks away*

Romano: *jerks her thumb his way, eyes squinted in confusion* who-

Others: I'd rather not know ,_,


	60. Today's An Alright Day

Italy: first question is asked by Oakwyrm. She asks...

"Me: o.o *puts hand on Scotland's forehead* That's odd, you don't have a

fever... *shrug* I guess I can forgive you Germany.

Oliver: You're welcome Canada.

Lillian: *reads of a piece of paper* Question, Prussia what would you do if

you swapped bodies with Hungary?

Oliver: Shouldn't we be asking Hungary that? What would you do if you swapped

bodies with Prussia?"

Scotland: *sweat-drop*

Germany: *gives you a thumbs up before he goes back to whatever he was doing*

Hungary: *eyes widen slightly* ...I really don't know vhat I'd do

Prussia: you'd be fucking Sky *disappointed face*

Hungary: *eyes widen even more* I vouldn't trick her like zhat, I'd tell her it's really me and ask her if she could vait 'till the time's up

Prussia: *laughs* but joo'd still have my body

Hungary: yeah, but-

Prussia: but nozing! She'd hop on joo so fast! *grins* who vould vait for zhis? *looks at himself in the mirror*

Hungary: I'm sorry, but you remind of Gaston a little bit -_-

Spain & France: no...one's...slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston! No one's next to incredibly thick as Gaston!

Prussia: ...

Spain & France: ^_^' sorry

Canada: *laughs* and the next review's from Skysword and friends, saying...

"Sky: . . . I really wasn't going to start a fight... But if 2p's get

involved... *blushes*

skysword: *sighs and looks at the BTT* better hold on to your girlfriend, she

has a thing for 2p England, and 2p north Italy.

Sky: *gasp* I would never cheat! *hugs France* I like my BTT!

Skysword: do you think that those two, 2p's are hot.

Sky: yeah but I'd never cheat! *looks at BTT* I know you guys can fight on

your own, but I just wanted to stand up for you like Spain stood up for me...

Sorry..."

Canada: *eyes widen slightly with a small sweat-drop*

Britain: *didn't hear since he has his headphones on*

Italy: 2p...? Oh, yeah... Oh... ._." Ve...

France: *hugs you back* and we like you too :)

Spain: it's ok, you didn't have to, we were alright

TayZay: *finally returns, listening to music, I simply wave to everyone as I sit in the bean bag chair*


	61. Awww I Missed You Guys!

Canada: This one's from Ninja Starr :)

"I was pulling the vacuum cleaner upstairs today, (more cleaning, ugh) and I

wasn't watching where I was going, but the vacuum cleaner. When I stepped on

the top-most stair, I said- *clears throat* AAAH I'M FALLING!

I need to know if this is a sigPr"

Korea: Ummm... I don't think that Pr is a signature, I actually don't know why it keeps doing that..heh, sorry...and jeez, you do a lot of cleaning, huh? That really sucks...you should have a break! :O you're very strange though ^_^

Sweden: next one's from Guest

"DC and Carins:Everyone but Admin and Pinkamena: *awake* *standing around

Pinkamena*

Pinkamena: *sleeping on couch*

DC: Ok, Admin said we had to wake her up. How do we do this without her

beating the crud out of us?

Admin: *dragging out suitcases* Your problem.

Carins: When'd you turn back human?

Admin: Last night...

*flashback*

Admin: *making plans for world domination* MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! *poof* *back

to human* Aw... goshdarnit.

*flashback end*

Admin: Yeah... just hurry up. I gotta go get a new ID this morning, and the

movers are coming in... 3 hours? So yeah. I'll be here for another hour and a

half.

Carins and DC: ...

Carins: Anyone got any ideas on how to get her up without her murdering us?

*blue popsicles appear out of thin air, from a few chapters ago* Oh. Thanks.

I'll hold Pinkamena's until we wake her up..."

Greece: my only suggestion is that...um...*contemplating with a thoughtful confused face* you could always have Russia wake her up. They seem to like each other very much *nods* yep. That's the real solution. Next is from Skysword

"Sky: 0-0 ... *is remberibg what the countries said would happen if TayZay saw

her like a succubus* . . . *hides behind France*

Skysword: daaaaamn is Romano awake yet?

Sky: ... H-... Hello TayZay... *still hiding behind France*

KisaHeart: Nyah! TayZay I got you a baby squid!"

France: *glances behind him at you* I can't really save you, mon ami *apologetic expresion*

Romano: I'm awake now *blinks* kind of *scratches his head sleepily and yawns slightly*

TayZay: *can miraculously hear despite my music blasting* aww, lookit the wittle baby squid! *huggles it* thanks, Kisa! *hugs her* it's good to be back, guys. Really :3 and hi, Sky *waves back, completely oblivious as to why you're hiding as I head to the kitchen and grab a blue Popsicle, lip syncing to my absolute favorite song, clearly happy as fuck*

Hungary: isn't she going to tell us how her trip was like she usually does?

Denmark: maybe she didn't like it there

Hungary: *shrugs*

Canada: *takes one of my earbuds to hear what I'm listening to, he smiles and then hands it back to me*

TayZay: *continues lip syncing since I'm too shy to sing aloud as I plop back onto the bean bag chair and suck on the Popsicle, watching everyone, curious to see how everyone's been these past 10 chapters*


	62. -Insert Big Smile-

1): Ninja Starr

"*glomps TayZay and doesn't let gPr"

TayZay: *eyes widen and blushes deeply as I still listen to my song and suck on my Popsicle, hugging you back* wh-what's this for?

2): Skysword

"Skysword: *tackle hugs Romano* it's about time you bastard!

Sky: awww she missed you!

Skysword: *blushes* I-, I did no such thing! I-, I simply am happy that I can

torture him again.

KisaHeart: Tsundera!

Sky: I just relized that I really haven't asked alot of real questions... So-

Italty! If you had to pick Germany or pasta which would you pick?"

Romano: *laughs and hugs her back* you're such a liar! You know you missed me *blushes and smiles* I missed you too, dummy

Italy: Germany! (=w=)

Germany: *smiles, realizes he is, and tries to stop but finds he can't*

Italy: I may be able to love pasta, but it'd be weird if I tackled and kissed it *tackles Germany, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist* I love you Doitsu! n.n

Germany: *blushes deeply* I love you, too, Italy

Hungary: *takes pictures*


	63. Who Sings That? Good Keep It That Way

1): Guest

"DC and Carins:DC and Carins: Yep.

DC: Hey Russia, mind coming and waking up Pinkamena for us?

Admin: Hurry up, we gotta go soon. Hopefully, we'll still be able to find

Wi-fi over the summer, but if we don't, we'll definately see you in September.

If FF doesn't take this down before then. Which we hope it doesn't.

Carins: Admin, you said you had a dare for all of them.

Admin: Oh yeah... I dare you all to watch 'The Gypsy Bard' all the way through

without plugging your ears.

DC and Carins: NO.

Admin: I said them listen to it, not you. -.- If you search 'The Gypsy Bard

FiW' on Youtube, you should find it."

Russia: not at all *smiles and walks over to her* Mena~ *starts kissing her neck* wake up~

America: *eyes widen* what the flipping fuck...

TayZay: The Gypsy Bad, huh? *rubs my chin like I'd have a beard there* we'll see what that's about soon

Estonia: it doesn't sound good ,_,

2): Skysword

"Sky: *bzzzzt* wrong. The correct answer was both combined as a "pasta covered

German!

Skysword: you got that off YouTube!

KisaHeart: Shine bright like a Doitsu!

Skysword: What dies that even mean?!

Sky: well any way my next question is for America. During the civil war I've

heard there was a lot of sexual tension... But it was just you... How the flip

did that work out was it-

Skysword: yes he was probably jacking off.

Sky: *blush* I just want to hear him say what h-, Happend!"

Italy: ...*looks over at Germany and eyes flash deviously* that does sound like a good idea~

Germany: *watching The Gypsy Bard ahead of time*

Italy: *runs to go find pasta sauce and all that good stuff (I actually love the fuck outta pasta too :3)*

America: *raises an eyebrow as he listens to music too* sexual tension...I never really thought about it after that incident, but yes, there actually was a lot of it. Yes, I actually DID jack off a lot

TayZay: ...*I wound up hearing that and so there's just a long-ass silence on my side of the room, with the exception of my music blaring*

America: well! There's the answer to your question *continues listening to his song and is NOT afraid to sing aloud* "why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can-"

TayZay: *leaps to my feet* copycat!

America: ...what are you, 6? The hell are you talking about!

TayZay: you know I love that song like no other! Don't sing it..you're ruining it

America: *eyebrow twitches* what are you, Mariah Carey? Your voice isn't-

Canada: guys, stop, please!

America: *has an eyebrow raised as he glares at me*

Britain: *laughs* they're the same as they started out last season, aren't they?

Hungary: jesus christ, there was so much denial between them ,_,

Canada: -.-" like the civil war, that was just America

Prussia: ...better have a burn heal-

Canada: shhh...*places a finger on his lips* we're not starting that up again...

Prussia: *shrugs and smirks*

America: *plugs his earphones in and keeps singing anyways*

TayZay: *focuses on the song and not him, continuing to enjoy my Popsicle until it's all gone, then I head to the dance room to burn some of my music energy off, and by means of working out some more*


	64. Body Swaps And Sealand

1): Skysword

"Sky: have fun with that Italy! Oh the stuff you learn on YouTube!

Skysword: oh the brain cells you lose on YouTube...

KisaHeart: what is YouTube?

Sky: well anyway Kisa didn't you have a good question since todays the last

day I can use you...

KisaHeart: ... That sounded kinda kinky but oh well. My question is for all

the nations! Why don't you guys like sealand?"

(I'm not really sure the nations VS countries, so I'm just gonna have everyone answer DX sorry!)

America: it's..not that I DON'T like Sealand...I just..don't care for him..if that's a good enough answer

Australia: I like him! He's fun to hang out with! :)

Austria: he's just an annoying kid

Hungary: no! He's sweet and innocent :3

Britain: that little boy is feeding you lies. He's fooling you all! ò_ó

Belarus: he's annoying

Sealand: *scared as he hides behind his big brother*

Belgium: I don't not like him, he's a good person to have around =)

Canada: he's nice, actually, so I don't mind him. Loud? Yes, but not so bad to the point where I dislike him

China: who?

Denmark: he's just..eh, I don't know

Egypt: I don't know who that is

Sealand: me! *jumping up and down eagerly* they're talking about ME!

Britain: how do you LIKE that?!

Sealand: don't be rude! *kicks his shin*

Britain: *lets out a string of curse words*

Hungary: *covers Sealand's ears and glares at him*

Estonia: he's actually not that bad when you get to know him

Finland: I haven't met him very much to say I don't like him

France: I like him 'cause he's adorable ^.^

Prussia: joo think everything vith a pulse is adorable

France: not TayZay.

Everyone else: *face/palm* WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! She's two rooms away from us!

France: *shrugs* so what?

Canada: *sighs* I'm done with all this *takes his shirt off and goes for a jog*

Everyone else (except Latvia & Liechtenstein): Sealand is just an annoying little brat

Hungary: *gasps* PRUSSIA!

Others: *look at her like she's lost it*

*Hungary's voice is coming out of Prussia's mouth*

Prussia (Hungary): vhy vould joo actually use zhe potion?! Dammit!

Hungary (Prussia): *laughs like an idiot XD* I have boobies! *grabs and squeezes the boobs on his new temporary body*

Prussia (Hungary): *eyebrow twitch* stop! Stop touching my boobs!

Hungary (Prussia): *finally stops* why does my lower region feel heavy? *goes to the bathroom* THERE'S BLOOD?! *runs to Britain* please switch me back, please!

Prussia (Hungary): wow, I started -.-

Britain: *hands them the undoing potion*

*both are back to normal*

Prussia: I'm sexy again!

Hungary: *now a little depressed due to her predicament*


	65. We Are Not The Same Person Anymore

From: Skysword

"Sky: *glares at Prussia* no sex for you tonight. *looks at Hungary* he just

has no clue what us girls have to put up with.

Skysword: oh please I bet you'll forgive him under two chapters.

Sky: I will not! I must be strong. *hugs Spain*

Skysword: *looks at Romano* I think she'll forgive him...

KisaHeart: Nyah I don't think so.

Skysword: hmph, whatever. *plays with Romano's curl*"

Romano: I think so too~ *smiles in bliss as she plays with his curl*

Hungary: *nods at your comment, feeling embarrassed as she fixes her shirt* I still feel his presence on my boobs...*blushes angrily*

Prussia: getting avay from me is inevitable..*grins and winks, the turns to you* c'mon, Sky, joo don't mean zhat

Tay: *comes out of the dance room, along with boy me, Zay, as separate people, and the second we do we both look right at Sky, eyes wide and blushing as we stare at your new form* ...

Everyone: *look back and forth from me to Zay*

Poland: OMG twinsies! :3

Canada: *comes back from the jog, sees me and Zay as separate individuals, eyes wide as hell* how the fuck did this happen...


	66. This Is Very Weird

From: Skysword

"Sky: awww fuck. I forgot about you... Two... *is embarrassed about the stares, and try's to cover up* S-, Spain, dint just let them stare at me... *hides behind Spain again*

Skysword: *yawns, and looks at Romano* you... Jerk... I was tired too, but I stayed up all day waiting for... You to wake up, *yawns again* and now... I'm really... Tired.. *trying to stay awake.

Sky: Prussia I'm not just going to forgive you so easily. Also don't try to ask Spain or France to help you get me to forgive you. 'cause from their point of view, me not sleeping with you means more time with me."

Romano: *smiles and hugs her softly* then you should get some rest. I'm not forcing you to stay awake just for me..I didn't know you were up waiting *kisses her on the lips* sorry

Prussia: *glares at France and Spain*

Spain & France: *look away and whistle casually*

Prussia: fine! Then for the next few days I'm a free man..*turns away and walks off*

Germany: Gilbert, don't be an ass about it..*sighs and shakes his head*

Spain: *looks at me and Zay* well? Don't just stare at her! Go on!

Zay: *blush increases as his face reddens entirely, he shyly buries his face in his hands* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare

Turkey & Britain: *exchange shocked expression*

Iceland: well they are different people now, so...

Tay: *looks from Zay to Spain to you, then blinks and walks off, still blushing*

*everyone looks at each other, bewildered*

Britain: alright *stands* I'm talking to her, that was a very un-Tay-like thing to do..*walks down the hall after me*

China: he just wants to tap that ass, aru

Germany: *actually laughs*

Italy: Germany, you laughed! *hugs him*

Germany: vell, I AM human -.-

America: yeah, but you're a German...*looking down the hall*

Germany: T_T Im not sure vhat zhat has to do vith me having zhe ability to laugh, but...ok...?

Hungary: *comes back from her room, dressed in a long and elegant lime green dress* joo laughed?! Do it again •_•

Austria: Hungary *dressed in a suit* are you coming?

Hungary: ja, Roderich..*squints her eyes at Germany* joo'd better laugh vhen I return...*walks off with Austria, her arm hooked around his*

Italy: aww, they're on a little date (=w=)

Canada: *tugs on his brother's sleeve*

America: ?

Canada: can I talk to you a sec?

America: *stands and walks over to the large-ass futon that literally all the characters like to sleep on together*

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: *looking at I.D. card* Oh well... I.D pictures are never

flattering anyways.

Pinkamena: *waking up* Mm? Morning... *sees the rest of us standing there*

*blush*

Everyone else: *singing* She swoons, she sighs, why deny it, uh uh-*wait for

her to finish*

Pinkamena: ...No.

Admin: We won't bring it up again if you sing the Gypsy Bard.

Pinkamena: Even bigger no... -_-

Carins: Admin, I believe you might have an unhealthy obssession with that

song.

Admin: *ignore* Anyways, still have three bars of Wi-fi for now! Time to go

watch more Gypsy Bard! *walks away humming*

DC: Admin's a complete weirdo.

Carins: Unfortuneately, she's our weirdo."

Russia: *smiles and kisses Mena again just because*

Italy: aww, I liked that song :(

Germany: zhat Gypsy Bard vas...odd...

*everyone else shudders*

Britain: *comes back and sits on the couch, listening to his music again*

Tay: *returns as well, glances at Sky one last time, then sees Russia & Mena, I applaud loudly before sitting in my bean bag chair again*

Zay: *still blushing with his face covered*

Tay: will you grow up over there? Sheesh *mumbles* virgin...


	67. Disney Anime HELLZ YES!

From: Skysword

"Sky: Prussia wa-

Skysword: crawling back to him already?

Sky: n- no... It's just my trio is now...

Skysword: *leans against romano with her eyes closed and a smirk* I can see

what's happening

Sky: What?!

Skysword: And they don't have a clueKisaHeart: Who?

Skysword: They've fallen in love and here's the bottom line. The trio's down

to two

sky: -_- that is so like you to make fun of me with disney.. *pouts, and looks

at France* do you think he'll come back?

Skysword: *chuckles and falls asleep*"

France: shouldn't take too long *smirks*

Romano: seriously...what's with all the Disney today? The Lion King, Beauty & The Beast, Hercules...I'll never understand

Italy: Disney's the best

Romano: better than anime?

Italy: well...

Tay: combine them and I'm in heaven *doesn't look up from my iPhone as I say it but I just throw it out there*

Romano: *smirks* naturally..

Prussia: *comes back and throws his arms around you, kissing you*

France: knew it wouldn't last long

Spain: *chuckles*

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: YESSSS. MOVERS GONE. STILL HAVE WI-FI. *extremely awkward

victory dance* So yeah, if we fall of the face of the earth, we either don't

have wi-fi, or North Korea actually managed to hit something.

D.C: *mumbles curses at the mention of North Korea*

Pinkamena: *still kissing Russia*

Admin: *glances* I just realized, the characters I never expected to ship with

anyone are getting shipped. Weird... *spaces out*

DC: Now you all see why we run and scream everytime Gypsy Bard is mentioned.

*shudders*

Admin: *singing* If you're rife with devistation, there's a simple

explination...

DC and Carins: *slap hands over their ears* NO."

Korea: no..face it, even I-South Korea-can admit that the north of me is weak as hell

China: duh, aru

Korea: *glares*

Germany: god, no, please don't sing it ,_,

Italy: I'll make you laugh again, Germany...somehow...

Germany: *shakes his head*

Italy: ve~, your laugh is cute! *tackles*

Germany: O/O

America: *sits back down next to Britain, takes one of his headphones and listens to his music with him*

Russia: *pulls away from Pinkamena momentarily* I love you

Baltics: D:

Everyone: *eyes widen and the room falls silent*

Tay: *applauds loudly again*

Zay: *puts my hands down*

Tay: alright :|


	68. Why Is Everyone Singing All Of A Sudden?

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Pinkamena: I love you too. *kiss*

DC and Carins: 0.0

DC: *standing outside Admin's door* Ya know, Admin's been in there a while...

should we-

Admin: *from inside room* MWAH HA HA HA HA! *walks out* Hi.

Carins: Admin what was tha-

Admin: What was what?

Carins: Nevermind..."

Tay: *stares at Admin questionably* ...

Russia: *kisses Pinkamena back*

Tay: awww! Ok, I can't take being single anymore, all this damn love around me ,_,

Britain: *coughs*

America: *socks him in the arm*

Britain: shit, I coughed! What do you want ò.ó

America: *death stare*

Britain: please stop... ._."

From: Skysword

"Sky: *kisses Prussia back* it's about time.

Skysword: *frowns in her sleep at the noise and snuggles closer to Romano*

Sky: *looks at Prussia* now tell me, are you really sorry?

KisaHeart: Nyah, oh please, you used the "no sex" card on him, all he's

probably thinking is "Honey I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

Sky: *laughs, but then notices Zay staring* -er... *hides behind Spain again*

(he's the best to hide behind!) I know I'm supper sexy now but really, this is

embarrassing..."

Romano: *wraps his arm around Skysword in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent stuff as he dreams*

Prussia: *he looks directly into your eyes* I am sorry, Sky. I mean zhat...I love you

Canada: these are my confessions, just when I thought I could say all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way-

America: if I can't sing Olly Murs, you CANNOT sing Usher

Canada: I don't have to listen to you *glares*

Denmark: and the younger brother rebellion begins :3

America: don't encourage him!

Spain: *blinks and glances behind him when you hide behind him*

Zay: *blushes and buries his face in his hands all over again* I'm sorry!

Tay: please stop being a coward, Zay. Don't be afraid to go after what you want!

Netherlands: *comes up to me and lightly smacks my cheek* bad Tay

Tay: :( fine...don't listen to me, Zay. Stay "forever alone"

Everyone: don't take advice from her -_-

Zay: I never do *blushes angrily that they'd even assume he would*

Tay: ...I'm gonna bring an OC around

Zay: I thought I was your OC

Tay: no, you're male me

Zay: ...and now your brother, apparently

Tay: naw, too hot to be my brother

Zay: T_T

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: Oh yeah, Germany. Since you asked...

*music starts*

If you're rife with devastation,

there's a simple explanation.

You're a toymaker's creation,

trapped inside a crystal ba-

*book'd (my equivelent of brick'd)*

DC: *drags off unconcious Admin, and retrieves history book* Your welcome."

Germany: thank. You. *eyes widen* I vas about to drown myself in beer

Prussia: *tries not to laugh*


	69. Hehe 69

From: Skysword

"Sky: *smiles and kisses him* I love you too prussia.

Kisaheart: awww. *looks at Canada and America* You are my Hero

I am only your brother

We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on. Even if the whole world

turns against you, I'll become the only evil that is on your side

Sky: *glare* no vocaliod ether... *looks at Zay Abd sighs* I guess I'll be ok

with the stares until the potion wares off.. After all how often does one see

a Succumbus. *kisses Zay's cheek, then skips back to the BTT*"

Prussia: *smiles*

America & Canada: *laugh happily*

Tay: I didn't say you guys had to stop singing, it's just funny that everyone's busting out in song all of a sudden..and Canada, don't listen to Alfred *glares at him pointedly* sing Usher if you want to

America: but I can't sing Olly Murs? You seem to love his music more

Tay: you're right, I love Olly Murs to death, but how can I ever forget about Usher?

Canada: exactly :)

Zay: *laughs, but instantly becomes beet red and hides his face again after you kiss his cheek* th-thanks

Tay: she said she's okay with you staring..can I get a kiss too? I didn't rape you like they assumed I would, so that makes me good, right?

America: *laughs*

Tay: *glares*

America: *smirks teasingly*

Tay: *blushes* asshole...


	70. Karaoke Hour Has Begun

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Pinkamena: *pulls away from Russia for a sec* *pulls out

cupcake* I got welcome cupcake for the OC!

Admin: *suddenly concious*

When you've bungled all your bangles,

and your loved ones have been mangled,

listen to the jingle jangle

of my Gypsy tambourine.

But these cords are hyptonizing,

and the whole world's harmonizing.

Please children, stop your crying,

and sing along with me!

DC and Carins: *wearing earplugs*

Carins: You done?

Admin: NOPE! *starts the song over from the beginning*

DC: Ya'll deal with her this time... -_-

DC and Carins: *walk away*"

Germany: *slams his hands over his ears* dammit, Tay, why can't you shut your damn mouth?!

Tay: *shrinks* I'm sorry...

Germany: *anime tick vein appears as he slams a hand over Admin's mouth* .

Italy: O_O Doitsu, what're you doing?

Germany: *glares at him* it's for a good cause

Tay: Germany, you can't assault the reviewers

Germany: *growls under his breath as he lets her go* fine..you win THIS round

From: Skysword

"Sky: hmmm... Ok why not? *kisses Tay on the cheek*

kisaHeart: Yay that means I can sing too! I say good night to both my Father

and my Mother, I hope they'll be able to dream of one another, I think it's

time for all the grown ups to go to bed

Sky: N-, Not if you sing songs like that!

KisaHeart: *doesn't listen and starts dancing too* Enchanting caramel that

carries sweet illusions, My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion, How

farther will I let you go on this sinful night? *accidentally pushes Skysword

down the stairs*

skysword: *wakes up* What the-?! *crash!* . . . ouch..."

Tay: *smiles towards the kiss but has an eye twitch towards the lyrics, face dark pink* ...

Romano: O.O Skysword! *rushes down the stairs to see if she's okay*

Zay: *eyes widen to what Kisa's singing*

Tay: yeah, just make it karaoke hour, from 6:50-7:50. .it *leans back in the bean bag chair grinning* and here's my OC

*a girl with red hair and blue eyes walks in*

Tay: meet Vusellii

Vusellii: *waves* ooh, it's singing hour? Sweet! In that case *looks around* I can make a request, right?

Tay: yup. Oh, and my other OC Mariko may come in just to say hi, she's really shy though

Vusellii: heh, that makes one of us XD so my request is that Canada, Britain, Turkey, and Hungary sing Lady Marmalade

Tay: *does my damnedest to hold back a laugh*

Britain: I hate everything about my life right now...

(25 minutes later, after trying to memorize the song...)

[Turkey:]

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[Canada:]

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Canada:]

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

[Turkey:]

What What, What what

[Canada:]

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Turkey:]

yea yea yea yea

[Britain:]

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

yeah

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Turkey:]

yea yea uh

He come through with the money in the garter belts

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

by the case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[Hungary:]

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

[Britain:]

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Canada:]

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

[Hungary:]

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more...!

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Turkey[:]

Christina...(Hungary:oh Leaeaa Oh)

P!nk... (Britain:Lady Marmalade)

Lil' Kim...(Turkey:hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Mya...(Canada:Oh Oh oooo)

Rockwilder baby...(Britain:baby)

Moulin Rouge... (Hungary:0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Vusellii & Tay: *high-five*

Tay: Hungary, you didn't tell me you could sing! *playfully slaps her ass*

Hungary: T_T"

Tay: so yeah, guys, this is my OC, Vusellii :) she won't be staying long, just wanted to say hi 'nd all

Vusellii: *waves* hello

Tay: so see y'all next chapter. And if you want these guys to sing anything, requests are always welcome!

Hetalia people: *groan in protest*

Zay: *shakes his head* you're all shameless


	71. Serenades Will Occur Next Chapter

From: Skysword

"Skysword: Damn you kisa- ow.. I think I broke my wrist...

Sky: oh I have a request! Make England sing London bridge by fergie, to

America!"

Vusellii: *grins and nods in Sky's direction* I like her! I knew someone would have him sing that! X3

Britain: *blushes deeply*

America: *laughs*

Britain: *sighs* BTT, help me out in the beginning..

(15 minutes later)

[BTT:]

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

[BRITAIN:]

Are you ready for this?

[BTT:]

Oh, shit!

[BRITAIN:]

Oh!

[BRITAIN:]

It's me

Fergie

The pen

Polo!

[FRANCE:]

Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?!

Come on

[BRITAIN:]

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)

Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)

V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)

I'm Fergie Ferg

And me love you long time (Oh shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)

Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)

I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)

'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)

[Chorus (x2):]

How come every time you come around

My London London Bridge want to go down

Like London London London wanna go down

Like London London London be going down like

*Britain pulls America up by his shirt and makes him stand up, grinding against him during the chorus, then pushes him back down on the couch as continues on his own*

[BRITAIN:]

The drinks start pouring

And my speech start slurring

Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose

Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)

It's like every time I get up on the dude

Paparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)

'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)

My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)

You got that? I got the bass (Uh)

[Chorus x2]

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo

[Speech:]

Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right

Fergie love em' long time

My girls support right?

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo

Doo, doo, doo, doo

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo

[Speech:]

Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right

Fergie love em' long time

My girls support right?

[SPAIN:]

Another A.T.L.

Cali collabo

Fergie and Polo

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)

Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)

V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)

I'm Fergie Ferg

And me love you long time (Oh, shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)

Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)

I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)

'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)

[Chorus x2]

[SPAIN:]

Shittin' all over the world

[PRUSSIA:]

Fuck you bitches!

Hungary: *records the following as her yaoi senses are tingling*

America: *blushes deeply*

Britain: *grins seductively as he walks towards him* how's that for making my London bridge go down~*rests a hand on the back of his head and pulls him down into a rough yet sexy, passionate kiss* mmh~

America: *wraps his arms around his waist and kisses right back just as hard*

Tay: *mumbles* that's why I want a 3-way relationship with those two

Canada: what? 0.0

Tay: nothing *blushes and buries my face in a pillow* ! ! !

Zay: T_T next...

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *in the middle of a song, singing to it* Ne watashi ni kimi ashiete *winks

and twirls around*

Ninja Starr (The OC): . . .

Me: Honey honey, honey honey *dances*

Honey kureto yoni watashi ni urei iiei ima, korkorro ne-

Ninja Starr: Just shut up

Me: *crying* But I wanted to see if my Japanese was getting better...

Ninja Starr: Then I'll teach you. Shush, now. Japan, could you even understand

her? And also... *kisses China* I haven't seen you in a while

Me: *shock* Get off of him! *pushes her off and hovers over China

possessivelPr"

Japan: *smiles softly* well, you've got the hang of it

China: *eyes widen and feels extremely overwhelmed* I-I don't know what to do, aru! *blushes*

Tay: oh, I'm gonna make all of you feel the love tonight. You can all thank me later *grins* we'll take the next request, and then I'll tell you all what's gonna go down

Boys (who are dating the reviewers): *exchange glances*

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Pinkamena: Here. *hands over welcome cupcake* *singsong* Don't

ask what's in it.

Admin: Yes! Have annoyed the crap out of Germany. Tay, I have a request...

*evil grin* Make Germany sing the Gypsy Bard.

Carins: Then will you stop with all this Gypsy Bard?

Admin: Yes. :3 I'll probably request Canada to sing something later, but I'll

have to go look for a song. See ya! *hops through random portal*"

Vusellii: okay! :D thanks *starts eating it without question* wow, this tastes amazing!

Tay: Germany, you heard her

Germany: I'd rather kill myself *grabs a gun and holds it up to his head*

Italy: GERMANY, NO! *slaps it from his grip and it goes off, leaving a small hole in the ceiling* that could've been your head, idiot! *blushing with tears in his eyes*

Germany: *hugs him* I'm sorry I made you worry..now...to sing zhis god-awful shit...

(10 minutes later)

[GERMANY:]

When you're rife with devastation

There's a simple explanation:

You're a toymaker's creation

Trapped inside a crystal ball

And whichever way he tilts it

Know that we must be resilient

We won't let them break our spirits

As we sing our silly song

When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city

So they shipped me off to the orphanage. Said, "ditch those roots if you wanna fit in"

So I dug one thousand holes and cut a rug with orphan foals now

Memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured, but I still, know the words to this song

When you've bungled all your bangles

And your loved ones have been mangled

Listen to the jingle jangle

Of my gypsy tambourine

'Cause these chords are hypnotizing

And the whole world's harmonizing

So please children stop your crying

And just sing along with me.

Italy: *the only one applauding*

Germany: *runs to go throw up*

Tay: *laughing my ass off* Scotland, Russia, BTT, Romano, Austria, Switzerland, Canada, and China—you're all going to sing something for your girls :3

Vusellii: and America and Britain will sing something, too

Tay: *raises an eyebrow*

Vusellii: *winks at me*

Tay: ok...Scotland! You're gonna sing I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw to Oakwyrm; Russia, you're singing Over And Over by Three Days Grace to Pinkamena; Spain, France, and Prussia, you're all going to sing It's Gonna Be Me by *NSYNC to Sky; Romano, you're singing When You're Mad by Ne-Yo to Skysword; Austria, you're singing You Raise Me Up by to Hungary; Switzerland, you'll be singing...hm...My Love by Justin Timberlake to Lillian; Canada, you can sing As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys to KisaHearts; and, lastly, China will sing Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5! Sorry I don't know any cultural things and all that, but...yeah... See you guys next chapter for your serenadings!

Vusellii: America's and Britain's will be a surprise, but they're both singing to Tay :3

Tay: do NOT assign them OneDirection NOR Justin Bieber

Vusellii: I promise, you'll love me for it..anyone can figure it out though, most likely who the song will be by X3


	72. ENJOY THE LOVE TONIGHT

Tay: ok, China's actually going to sing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 instead

Vusellii: and America and Britain will sing separate songs

Tay: ...alright...so Scotland, start us off!

Scotland: this is for you, Oak. I love you

[SCOTLAND:]

So many people gonna say that they want you,

To try to get you thinking they really care,

But there's nothing like the warmth of the one

who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,

Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,

Don't let nobody put you down, who your with

Take the pain of protecting your name,

from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

[Chorus:]

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]

After many broken backdoors and windows,

Through the valley of the love of the lost,

Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down

from the thrones without any innuendos,

But you drown in a piece for the moment,

The moment was over in time,

Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,

Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,

'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,

To be held in shelter

[Chorus:]

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her

Took my sweet time when I was bitter

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right

Give me that feeling every night

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

Now someone understands me

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]

Who knows me better

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

now someone understand me

Tay: next up—Russia sings Over And Over by Three Days Grace!

Russia: this is for you, Pinkamena *blushes*

[RUSSIA:]

I feel it everyday it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same

It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know what's best for me

But I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to

Tay: next is the BTT singing It's Gonna Be Me by *NYSNC

[SPAIN:]

It's gonna-be-me

[PRUSSIA:] Oh, yeah

[PRUSSIA:]

You might've been hurt, babe

That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh..

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

[BTT]

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally,

Get to love somebody

Guess what,

It's gonna be me..

[FRANCE:]

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on, and you know

There ain't no time to waste

You're just too blind (too blind), to see

But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why

[BTT]

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody (somebody)

Guess what (guess what)

It's gonna be me

[SPAIN:]

It's gonna be me

[PRUSSIA:]

Oh yeah...

[PRUSSIA:]

There comes a day

When I'll be the one, you'll see..

It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

[PRUSSIA:]

It's gonna be me

[BTT]

All that I do

Is not enough for you

Don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally (finally)

You get to love

Guess what (guess what)

[BTT]

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you (for you babe)

You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody (love..)

Guess what (guess what)

It's gonna be me

[BTT]

Every little thing I do (Oh...)

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)

Get to love somebody

Guess what (guess what)

[PRUSSIA:]

It's gonna be me..

Tay: next up, we have—Romano singing When You're Mad by Ne-Yo

Romano: *smiles at Skysword* hope you like it

[ROMANO:]

It's just the cutest thing

When you get to fussing (cussing)

Yelling and throwing things

I just wanna eat you up

I don't mean no disrespect

When I start staring

Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)

I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy

[Hook]

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place

Could it be the lil' way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

[Chorus]

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

Baby when you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

And when we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're just so damn sexy

When you're mad

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously

But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)

And you know ain't nothing better

Then when we get

Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)

Then we forget what we were mad about

[Hook]

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place

Could it be the lil' way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

[Chorus 2x]

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

Baby when you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

And when we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're just so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

Baby when you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

And when we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like that

But you're just so damn sexy

When you're mad

Tay: and now we have—Austria singing You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban.. Ah, shit, I'm gonna cry on this one DX

Austria: *walks up to Hungary and kisses her* I never get to tell you enough that I love you

Hungary: *blushes* Austria *smiles* make me proud

[AUSTRIA:]

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Hungary & Tay: *break down crying*

Tay: n-next one is—Switzerland singing My Love by Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.

Switzerland: this is for you, Lillian *smiles* you're so cute~

[SWITZERLAND:]

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony,

Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)

If I told you you were beautiful

Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)

Well, baby I've been around the world

But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)

This ring here represents my heart

But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

[Chorus:]

Yeah, because

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love

Now, if I wrote you a love note

And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)

Would that make you want to change your scene

And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)

See, what's the point of waiting anymore?

Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)

This ring here represents my heart

And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

[Chorus:]

Yeah, because

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love

[T.I.'s rap:]

Alright it's time to get it JT

I don't know why she hesitates for man

Shorty, cool as a fan

On the new once again

But, still has fan from Peru to Japan

Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

If you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high

When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy

(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by

'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly

Baby friends so fly I can go fly

Private, cause I handle my B.I.

They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?

Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?

Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy

Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space

But forget your face, I swear I will

St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will

[Chorus:]

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(Love) My love

(Love) My love

(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(Love) My love

(Love) My love

(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love

Tay: next we've got—Canada singing As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys

Canada: *kisses KisaHeart's hand* I'll really miss you *smiles shyly*

[CANADA:]

As long as you love me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leavin' my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (I don't know)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're comin from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did (yeah)

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

As long as you love me

Who you are

As long as you love me

What you did (I don't care)

As long as you love me

Tay: *grabs a tissue and sobs* you're all better singers than I thought you'd be...

Vusellii: you're such a crybaby

*giggles*

Tay: I'M A HELPLESS ROMANTIC, OK?

Zay: ain't that the truth *sighs*

Tay: shut up *sniffles* next up—China singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5!

China: *hugs Ninja Starr (original) as well as Oliver* I love you both, aru :)

[CHINA:]

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

[in the background:]

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

[softly:]

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Tay: goddammit, I won't fucking cry...*sniffles* not again...well, that's it-

Vusellii: nope! You can't worm your way outta this! Britain's singing Let Me Love You by Mario, and America's singing Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida, because you both love that song to death, AND it's true—you're nothing but a troublemaker for him X3

Tay: *loses my breath* no fucking way! *squeals*

America: *looks at me*

Tay: ...*blushed and looks down*

America: *smiles* I've improved on my voice so I won't "butcher" the original

Tay: who'll go first?

Britain: me

Tay: *smiles* knock 'em dead!

[BRITAIN:]

Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah

[Verse 1:]

Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

[Chorus:]

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

[Verse 2:]

Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

[Chorus:]

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me...

[Bridge:]

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!

So can we make this thing ours?

[Chorus:]

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

That good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Good love and protection(protection)

Make me your selection(selection)

Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah

[Mario (talking):]

Let me love you that's all you need baby

Tay: *blushes* thanks, Bri-

Britain: *comes over, wraps an arm around my waist, pulls me close, and kisses me on the lips*

Tay: !

Britain: *pulls away*

Tay: *blushes even more*

Vusellii: America, it's unavoidable! Get the hell out here!

America: *looks at me* be grateful, 'kay? I picked this one out on my own

Tay: ...

America: *pinches my cheek before going up*

[AMERICA:]

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane

'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove, girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

(Yeah!)

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Tay: *fangirling* .YES!

America: *eyes widen and eyebrows raise*

Tay: *glomps Britain and Amerca* Britain, I'm going out with you for SURE! *kisses him on the lips*

America: wait a minute! *grabs me and turns me around, kissing me*

Tay: *pushes him back slightly* didn't I break up with you?

America: do you want me back or not?

Tay: YES! *throws my arms around him and kisses him too*

Vusellii: so send in those responses guys. My work here is done :) *walks off*


	73. Love Is In The Air

(Shit, sorry for the late upload, had to finish up InuYasha season 2 ò.ó that's my childhood...)

From: Skysword

"Sky: *Runs into all of the BTT making all of them fall down. Hugs all of them

and kisses them* that was really good, I love all of you, I'm so sorry if it

makes you upset that I can't pick one of you. *is crying a little* I also know

I can be a pain in the ass and cause lots of trouble but I really do love each

one of you.

Skysword: *looks at romano* H- hey bastard... *is blushing head to toe and

also has a few tears in her eyes* t- that song you picked I just want to say

that-

KisaHeart: oh just shut up and kiss him.

Skysword: *glares at KisaHeart but wrapps her arms around Romano and kisses

him anyway* ti amo you jerk...

KisaHeart: *looks at the couples sadly, and then see's Canada* oh, Canada.

*walks over to Canada and kisses him softly in the lips* thank you for the

song... I really loved it... A lot... The only sad part is now I guess I kinda

don't want to leave... *notices she's crying* oh mew, I said I wasn't going to

cry like the others! *trying to wipe the tears away* I've reall y had fun

here, and Im really going to miss all if these people... But Canada if this

helps at all.., I won't forget who you are.. And I won't mistake you for

America... Ever.. *smiles sadly*"

France: you don't ever have to choose between us

Spain: we're all friends and are willing to share you

Prussia: heh, yeah, but I'm the most worth having :3

France & Spain: heh, right... ^_^'

Spain: don't cry, Sky *wipes the tears from your eyes and kisses your cheek*

BTT: *hugs you*

Romano: *blushes and kisses Skysword right back* _ti amo_, dummy *kisses her some more*

Canada: *smiles sadly too and takes her hands into his* I'm glad to hear that. I love you, Kisa, and I will always treasure our time together. And...I-I know I didn't show my love to you as much as I'd wished, but just know that I don't regret falling for you *wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her one last time*

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: *laughing her ass off at Germany* Ok...ok... Gypsy Bard

will not be mentioned again. Here, have some beer. *hands Germany beer* *turns

around* HEY WARSAW! DID YOU RECORD IT?

Warsaw: YEP!

Admin: Hehehe... Guess what's going up on Youtube... :D

Pinkamena: *blushes* *runs forward and hugs Russia*

Rosepetal: *walks in drinking a glass of water* Hey, guys- *sees Russia and

Pinkamena* *does a spitake* Wha- *processes what she just saw* *fangirls*

SQUEEEEEE. You two are so adorable... e3e"

Germany: *eagerly snatches the beer and chugs it, then runs to get more from Prussia's stash*

Russia: *stumbles back slightly as he catches Pinkamena, then lifts her up and kisses her*

From: Guest (also)

"DC and Carins:Admin: Three Days Grace... o3o"

Russia: *gives her a thumbs up as he's still kissing Pinkamena*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *blush**smile**kisses Scotland*

Lillian: *bright blush**kisses Switzerland's cheek* Thank you.

Oliver: *about up say something**hangover kicks in* Ugh, darn

Lillian: Told you not to drink. *turns back to Switzerland* I love you so very

much."

Switzerland: *blushes* you're welcome

Scotland: *smiles into the kiss and deepens it*

Tay: dammit! *wiping tears away*

Britain: what's wrong? *sits next to me*

Tay: I-I'm just so happy...*sniffles* for everyone *sniff* here! Love is so beautiful..*sniffle* isn't it...? *starts bawling as I lean against him*

Britain: *wraps his arms around me*

Tay: *buries my face in his chest* e-everyone has supported me to this point! I'm so happy for everyone! I-I'm not crying because I'm sad..I swear I've never been so happy

America: *smiles as he makes his way over to us* Britain

Britain: *looks up*

America: *leans down* take care of her for me

Britain: *eyes widen* Alfred..

America: Tay?

Tay: *turns to face him*

America: *grabs my cheeks and pulls me into a kiss*

Tay: *does the same to deepen it*

America: *pulls away* I've gotta go. I won't be gone for too long, just a couple of days. I have to visit my dad. But I'm leaving you in Arthur's care until I get back, okay?

Tay: Am...

America: it's not forever *smiles and kisses me one last time

Tay: *cries as I kiss back*

America: *pulls away and runs down the dirt road*

Tay: *leans against Britain again* thanks you guys for all your support *smiles through my tears* you're definitely getting a treat on Friday! So I'll be working on the lovely project that whole day, just don't be mad if I don't upload here, okay? ^_^


	74. Amnesia And Proposals

Tay: *wakes up laying on Britain, not remembering a damn thing from the other night* what the hell...*sees all the microphones and speakers placed around the concert hall (the mansion's about 10 stories, and it's all OURS *_*)* who am I? *can't seem to remember anything nor anyone* let me just check any new questions before I flip the hell out -_- Monitor, wake up!

Monitor: *screen comes back to life*

From: Ninja Starr

"China... Just because I wasn't able to say so in the last chapter, I just

wanted you to know that that song was really nice. And also-

C-China, will you marry me!? You can marry Oliver too or whatever, we'll be

like concubines! I just don't want to have to wait here tortured knowing that

you like someone else more... but I'll be fine if I can just get marriedPr"

China: *comes back from another shower* Starr! Good to see you-*eyes widen when he sees the question* thanks for appreciating the song, aru, and as for your request-...*he—1). towel drops from around his waist because it wasn't tight enough an 2). He faints*

Hong Kong: China...I know you've never been proposed to, much less in a three-way marriage, but you've gotta get up and answer the question *pulls him up from the ground by his hair*

Japan: Hong Kong-san, prease don't pick him up rike that :0

China: *slowly comes to* yes, Starr...I'll marry you and Oliver *slaps Hong Kong's hand away and stands, wrapping the towel around his waist again* that is a definite yes, aru :)

*everyone who's awake applauds*

Tay: now if I can just figure out where I am *crawling between sleeping bodies on the futon*

Britain: were you drunk last night or what?

Tay: huh? *turns to him, then to the reviewers* I-I don't think so *blushes seeing him only in his British flag boxers* did I sleep with you while you were like that..?

Britain: yeah. We're dating now. Do you remember that? You, me, and Alfred

Tay: *squints eyes and thinks really really hard* I'm in a three-way relationship with two countries...? *eyes widen* really?...*seems quietly stunned*

Britain: *sighs* maybe you'll remember around noon *kisses me*

Tay: *cheeks turns hot pink* yeah, maybe... I-I don't even know who you are though..I-I don't know who any of you are *sitting there, confused as hell*

Others: oh, shit O_O

Zay: Tay...you have amnesia

Tay: ...*blinks, completely forgetting everything these past 73-74 chapters/episodes, even the part 1 fanfic of this one* I do...?


	75. Oh, Early Chapters -smiley face-

Tay: *still sitting there confused*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *grins* Poland could you help Ollie pick out a dress? *leans against

Scotland*

Oliver: I'm not going to wear a dress!

Lillian: *giggles* But you'd look good, I could do your hair for you.

Oliver: *looks at China and Starr* I don't have to wear a dress, right?"

China: no, aru, you don't have to wear a dress n.n

Poland: aww, but I thought that'd be fun *pouty face, then remembers his hair is still cut short and spiked* ...I can't be in a dress with hair like this, it's just too weird! *runs and grabs his faded grey shirt and black skinny jeans* much better, didn't wanna look like a dyke -_-

Britain: you haven't said "like" in either of those sentences

Poland: huh, weird...

Scotland: *still sleeping, his arm wrapped around you*

From: Ninja Starr

"Tay I'm getting married! I will make you some very yummy Asian treats and you

can eat them for free! But you have to promise to send me a video every time

you- *glares at England* Actually, scratch that, just make sure you don't

suffocate the poor guy with your steamy sexual thoughts. Speaking of which,

how would that work, two guys and a girl- OH, I have no room to talk. China

*latches onto and refuses to let gPr"

China: *blushes*

Tay: *blushes from your comment* I'm still not sure if we're actually dating

Britain: I know you don't remember, but I wouldn't lie to you. Wait, why'd you glare at me?! o.o

Tay: y-you'd want me to send a video every time?! *entire face turns hot pink* I couldn't let anyone see that, it's too embarrassing!

Britain: she changed her mind on it, y'know.. -.-"

Zay: *looking around the room*

Poland: *comes back from changing* I just realized you're still single

Zay: *looks up at him* yeah..

Poland: you feel left out?

Zay: not really, I'm fine..

Tay: *looks at Zay and eyes widen* YES! I remember everything now X3 *hugs him, hugs Oak, Oliver, Ninja Starr, Poland, China, and Britain, then stops* you're half-naked...time to take advantage!

Britain: *blushes as his eyes widen* w-wait, we've got another reviewer

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Congrats China! I have a question for England.

Do you want to watch Doctor Who with me? It isn't the same without one of our

favorite characters watching it with us!"

Britain: Doctor Who? *gets excited* can I go, Tay?

Tay: *giggles* go ahead

Britain: *kisses my cheek and then goes to join you*

Tay: *smiles as I shake my head*

From: Skysword

"Sky: good morning everyone! *comes into the room with her normal brown hair

and blue eyes with a golden ring in them.*

Skysword: your awful chipper considering what Happend with KisaHeart.

Sky: psh, what's wrong with KisaHeart? your acting weird.

Skysword: but she-

Sky: I had this really bad dream where I had to give her back to her author

and she left us.

Skysword: oh dear... Umm... Sky..

Sky: yes?

Skysword: that really Happend...

Sky: . . . . *grabs a toster* I'm going to take a bath now.

Skysword: THE HELL YOU ARE! *trying to pull the toster away from sky*

sky: Fine then just let me get my lucky penny out of and electrical socket

with a fork! *still pulling on the toster*

Skysword: NO!

Sky: then let me go swimming in a lack with my lucky chains!

Skysword:NO!

Sky: let me play jump rope with a noose by a tall tree!

Skysword: why are you so overly dramatic in the morning! *looks at the BTT and

Romano* well don't just stand there like idiots help me!"

Romano: Sky, what the hell're you doing?! *takes the toaster from your hands*

Spain: Sky, calm down! *holds you* it's okay, baby

Prussia: *hugs you as well*

France: Kisa may have left, but at least we can say she left with happy memories

Tay: *eyes wide the whole fiasco*

Prussia: it's okay, Sky, I promise *strokes your hair gently*


	76. Almost To 200 Reviews! Thanks!

Tay: *walking to the kitchen to make something*

From: Skysword

"Sky: . . . .

Skysword: come on sky say something.

Sky: *falls to the ground and lays on her back*

Skysword: god damn it sky I mussher too now get off your ass!

Sky: . . . . She owed me ten bucks...

Skysword: out if all the things to say you-!

Sky: I guess I can't be childish for ever... *gets up and eats a poptart* my

favorite neko is gone...

Skysword: *sighs* taking care of you is too much work.. I think I'm calling

some one in.

Sky: *throws a poptart at skyswords head* no one will replace Kisa!

Skysword: wow what were you saying about being childish?

Sky: *pouts and hugs France*"

France: *smiles and hugs you back*

Prussia: *raises an eyebrow and laughs*

Spain: *resting his head in your lap*

Zay: *looks your way* I see you're back to normal *sweat-drop* sorry about all the staring..you're still really pretty though *blushes*

Prussia: I'm gonna have to teach joo not to be so shy around girls, my friend

Zay: ,_, I guess..

From: Ninja Starr

"I can't believe this... I was talking to Sky earlier, and, well... she

mentioned some good points.

Oliver- you owe me for proposing for you, and you will never own me, only

China will.

. . .

I feel so worthless now! *bawling my eyes ouPr"

China: guys, please don't start, aru ._. And why do you feel worthless? :O

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: Thank goodness, you can still help me with my clothes though, Poland.

Me: China, come with me please. *drags him of* The thing is...Oliver is

special to me, like a son or a little brother. So make him happy, OK? *tears

up*

Lillian: Japan can you make me some sushi?"

Japan: sure. Actuarry, I arready have some packed and fresh *hands her some* :)

Poland: sure thing n.n

China: don't worry, I will *hugs Oak as a promise*

Italy: *walks through to the arcade, dancing and singing to Remember The Time by Michael Jackson*

Tay: *returns* who wants breakfast? We've got eggs, hash browns, toast, omelets, oatmeal, cereal, pancakes, waffles, french toast and grits!


	77. Yup

Tay: going once? Going twice? Well, y'all can eat when you get hungry *smirks* my home's yours now *sits at the table and starts eating, listening to music*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *depressed laying in the middle of the floor* I refuse to move. Ah, screw

it, I need to find my glasses, I'll be right back *glares at England* You be

good. Or you shall face the wrath of an Asian. *walks off to find my glasses*

Ninja Starr (The OC): Great job China. Great job. This has gone off to a great

start. Admin, you can't be someone's concubine and not expect them to have

other wives, that was entirely your fault!

Me: *yelling back* I knoPr"

China: I'm completely confused right now :/

Britain: *just got back and hears what Starr says, then blinks* be good? I guess *sees me and sits next to me* hey babe~

Tay: hey~ *kisses him*

From: Oakwyrm

"Lillian: Yay! *stats eating**when done* I love sushi. Huh, suddenly I have a

craving for swiss chocolate.

Me: Good. *laugh* Sushi followed by chocolate, you really are her daughter. L-

Lillian: *clamps hand over my mouth* Please don't mention my mother. Or her

name. *sighs* So Switzerland could you give me some chocolate?

Oliver: You're right I kind of do owe you. Don't worry China, we'll get along."

China: good, aru..

Switzerland: *hands Lillian some chocolate*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks in mirror* I feel so plan now...

Skysword: huh, what are you talking about you always look at way?

Sky: *hides behind Spain* thanks alot... Kisa would of known what to say...

Skysword: *groans* for the love of-

?: hey, is anyone home?

Sky: *glares* who the flup is that.

skysword: I told you I was calling someone in.

Sky: I thought you were jokeing!

?: hmm sky is that you? *walks into the light to show a fourteen tearing

looking girl*

sky: N- North Dakota!

ND. Yup that's me!

Sky: *glomps*

ND: Mississippi was just Dropping me off! *an attractive man Apears by her

side*

Mi: sup?

Sky: yay my states! *hugs Mississippi*

Mi: well sky you've really grown up! ;q

(insert BTT's reactions)"

Spain: *blinks and looks to France*

France: *looks at Prussia*

Prussia: *listening to music, lip syncing to whatever he's listening to*

France & Spain: ._."

"Sky: yup, how's your girlfriend?

Mi: she's good (insert their reactions again)"

France & Spain: *thinking: "Wonder who Mississippi's girlfriend is..."*

Prussia: *can't hear for shit with his music blasted :P*

"sky: *hugs Prussia* I feel a little better now..."

Prussia: *hugs you back, but still oblivious to the world around him*

Zay: *sitting in the bean bag chair, staring at the corner of the wall, listening to music while wondering if he's really satisfied with being single* ...

Prussia: *notices the others* hi strangers! I can still hook joo up, Z..

Zay: no thanks


	78. Sorry It's Short, I Gotta Go Soon

From: Skysword

"Sky: aww Mississippi left...

ND: probably had to check in with his girl, I still can't believe a southern

state like him's dating California...

Sky: love is weird, look at me I love three guys at the same time! *winks at

the BTT*

ND: so what do you guys do around here?

Skysword: lots, and lots of sex.

Sky: -er, just don't tell America I brought you here...

ND: hmmm whatever, *puts her I pose in Abd starts dancing*

skysword: *hugs Romano* personly I find Nd a little anoying but if she makes

sky happy..."

BTT: :D

America: *coincidentally comes back at that time* I'm home!

Tay: Am! *hugs him*

America: *hugs me back, then sees North Dakota as he does* hey, Dakota! :D

Tay: that was actually quick

America: yeah, Dad's fine ^.^

Tay: *nods* well, good to have you back *kisses him*

America: *kisses me back*

Britain: this will take some time getting used to -.-

Tay & America: sorry n.n"

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Ok, so...I'm out of questions.

Oliver: *reading Agatha Christie's The Thirteen Problems* So am I!

Lillian: I'm not. BTT did you know that you're lucky Sky turned back to a

human since continued intercourse with succubi can result in weakened health

and even death?"

Prussia: vhat! *takes his headphones out*

France: oui, I knew

Spain: not like you would've cared T_T

((Gotta go for a bit guys! I'll upload again soon!))


	79. MORE TRIPS!

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at the BTT* sorry...

Nd: hey it's not like you wanted to almost kill your boyfriends with mind

blowing sex.

Sky: you know I keep forgetting your older then you look...

Nd: uh, thanks?

Skysword: god why is everything so sex drived around here?

Nd: 'cause your all perverts?

Sky: pretty much...

Skysword: hmm, I wonder.. Hey England could I try a potion? preferably one

that won't almost kill my boyfriend, or damage my sexy body.

Nd: . . . *rolls her eyes at skysword while, cleaning her skate bored*"

BTT: it's okay, at least it didn't happen

Britain: if I have any potions left, that is *stands up and wanders over to his cabinet full of viles of various colors*

Vusellii: OOH, can I try the orange one?

Britain: weren't you supposed to be gone by now?

Vusellii: *mumbles* weren't you supposed to put the cake in the oven by now?

Britain: what?!

Vusellii: what? *blinks innocently*

Tay: god, don't even joke about that, I told you I don't want kids ._.

Britain: *murmurs* so that's what she was talking about..here we go! *holds out a purple and green potion* there's a Siren potion and there's a fairy potion

America: who the hell would wanna turn into a fairy?

Vusellii: can I try that one?!

Tay: if you don't go on home to Sebastian already! ò_ó

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Spain, I'm the one who wouldn't have cared.

Oliver: *looks up from his book* When is the wedding anyway?

Lillian: T_T Don't mistake me for Oak. *hugs Switzerland* We look nothing

alike."

Spain: ...cold world

Tay: play nice, guys *whips out phone and starts playing Slenderman*

China: it should be on a Monday

Others: ew

China: okay, then, a Thursday..tomorrow

Japan: isn't that a rittle too soon?

China: the sooner the better

Vusellii: what's the rush? :D

Tay: 'SELLII! *on my way to shoving her out the door* ! *I shove at her with every word I say*

Switzerland: don't worry, I won't confuse you two o.o" *hugs her back*

From: Ninja Starr

"Guess what peoples? I'm going to San Diego in five days! I'll tell you all a

few hours before I leave, maybe, depending on my parents. But Sky has my phone

number, and I hers so she'll keep me in touch, riiiiiiiight Sky? *innocent

smile*

And also, China, since I'm leaving soon, I wanna be in bed with you- maybe

I'll bear you child early if we do *pulls him into a rooPr"

China: *shrugs and smiles* ok~

Tay: *was about to say "We'll miss you!", but she'd already went into the room* speaking of trips, I may not be around for a couple of chapters, 'cause I need to drag THIS ONE'S ass home *jerks a thumb in my OC's direction* but Zay will be here as well as my new OC that you now see as my new profile picture *points to where it is next to the summary of the story* his name's Evaree...yeah..he'll be here until I get back, and if he asks "CDs or tapes?" .answer. Dude loves Dirty Sloth jokes -_- ok, 'Sell, lets go! *grabs her hand and drags her away*

Vusellii: bye, guys! :D

Zay: *not quite sure what to do*


	80. Overwhelmed

From: Ninja Starr

"*kisses China* I don't care what you do to me, as long as I'm alive at the end

of iPr"

China: ok~ *kisses you back* I'll be gentle, okay? *wraps his arms around you and deepens the kiss*

Zay: *has left a Soul Eater gift basket FROM the Soul Eater characters-that I'd gotten for her-in front of their door for her to take with to San Diego*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *looks at the potions* I dont care which one, can you pick Romano?

Sky: aww ninja Starr that's not fair, I'm going out of servus for the week

end, maybe the a whole week starting Friday..

ND: *spit takes* WHAT?!

Sky: *hold onto Spain's arm* well my dad needs my help at his ranch...

Nd: . . . *grabs on to the closest person and faints*

skysword: I'll miss you sky!

Sky: no no, your coming with me.

Skysword: *glares* no.

sky: Yes.

Skysword: hell no.

Sky: now look who's being childish."

Romano: *picks out a bright blue potion and eyes it* it'd be cool if you could be an Ice Queen for awhile :D

BTT: don't leave us! You'll miss Friday's surprise! D:

Australia: it won't go anywhere, mates

Prussia: how do joo know? Vhat if zhey remove TayZay's account before or after then?

Australia: *shrugs* well we won't know until the weekend, now, will we?

Prussia:...k

Zay: don't leave, Sky! *sad face*

Spain & France: *exchange amused glances*

Prussia: ohhhhh~, I know who joo like...*grins at Zay*

Zay: wh-what? No, i-it's not-!

Prussia: joo don't have to lie *throws an arm around his shoulders* joo like our girlfriend, don't joo? *grins*

BTT: *crowds around Zay, overwhelming him*

Zay: O_O


	81. Let More Games Begin!

((Quick A/N: Guys, tell me what your favorite yaoi couples are. It's important that I know for the surprise, which kinda doesn't make it a surprise now that I've told you what it consists of, but whatever. Need to know, need to know, need to know so you guys are satisfied. The surprise is my way of thanking you. And how specifically do you like the yaoi couples' positions..and the Seme/Uke positions, too. *evil pervy grin* Details are key so I can fully comprehend. PM me what y'all want on Friday. Alright, peace out! :P))

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *kisses China passionately, starting to take off his shirt*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *sigh* Those two *playing with Hong Kong's hair* Why are

you so emotionless? I'm not complaining, but I'd think it'd be cute to see you

turned on"

China: *helps in removing his shirt and begins to unzip his jeans*

Hong Kong: ...*shrugs* I never really thought that emotion would be essential..do you want me to be turned on? *blinks*

From: Skysword

"Sky: I'm not leaving till friday night, *kisses each of my BTT boyfriends* so

we have until then ok? Plus I won't be gone forever!

Skysword: *laughing*that's funny considering I AM royalty, And the fact that I

was raised in a frozen waist land.

Sky: I did forget to mention the fact that KisaHeart, ninja Starr (the oc),

and skysword are royalty. My friends and I liked the idea of kick ass royalty

when we made them up *smiles*

Skysword: well it's not like it matters. *drinks the potion* yup these do tast

weird. *hair turns pure white, dark blue eyes tuen into an icey blue, skin

turns a little pale, boobs grow a bit bigger, and the air grows colder* hmm,

*sticks a popcilcle in her mouth* how I look?

Nd: *doesn't look up from her video game* like a cold hearted bitch?

Sky: you look hot- er no pun intended.

Nd: *crashes into japan while walking and playing her game* ouch.."

BTT: good, meaning we have another night with you *kisses you back*

Spain: you're royalty? *raises eyebrows in amazement* that's really cool :)

France: oui ^_^

Japan: ah *rubs his head slightly* I'm sorry. Are you okay? *looks up at ND*

Romano: *sees Skysword* ... *eyes widen* .

BTT: XD

Prussia: unfortunately, Zay-

Zay: Prussia, I already told you I-

Prussia: just hear me out, little vone

Zay: *shoulders sag as he runs a hand through his shaggy hair* yes, Prussia, what is it?

Prussia: me and my crew-zhat being Antonio and Francis..

Zay: *thinks: "I know who you're referring to T.T"*

Prussia: are actually acceptant of your little crush on Sky..but! Ve don't know if she is, so, ve're going to have to ask joo to like somevone else

Zay: who's we? *shy, small voice, smaller than Canada's* you're the only one telling me about this

France: oui, but we all came to zhis conclusion, Z

Zay: *looks to Spain*

Spain: *smiling, looking at Sky*

Prussia: ja, he did, too

Zay: *shakes his head and looks up at them* guys, you've got it all wrong. I like Sky, but as a friend. Yeah, she's cute and all, but I'm not interested in joining a group of four any time soon, to be honest *pushes the hair from his eyes again* and Prussia, I don't want you to hook me up..thanks for the offer, though, but if I really liked someone then I'd tell them myself

France: zhat doesn't explain why you made such a big deal about Sky leaving *raises an eyebrow*

Zay: oh my god, just shut UP!

BTT: *exchange smirks*

Zay: I like her! Ok?! Happy!? *blushes heavily* jeez, I didn't wanna say anything, but I knew you wouldn't leave me alone about it..anyways, Tay wanted us all to play Truth or Dare while she's gone...whoever wants to start us off can *plops down on the futon again, shuffling through his music and never looking up for the remainder of the episode/chapter*

Denmark: Austria, I dare you to go drink milk from a cow's utters

Hungary: gross

Austria: pass

Denmark: *taps the chalkboard*

Austria: *stands up and walk out to the neighbor's yard, crawling over their white picket fence*

Nordics & BTT: *snicker*

Austria: *leans under some random cow and tries it*

Denmark: *falls out of his seat laughing his ass off*

Austria: *runs back as the neighbor comes out with his Rottweilers, leaping over the fence and rushing into the house, slamming the door closed behind him and breathing heavily* fuck..don't..make me..do that..ever..again...

Hungary: *makes a face*

Nordics & BTT: *cracking the fuck up*

Denmark: priceless. Who's next?


	82. This Should Be Promising

Zay: *looks at the monitor* oh, no...

From: Skysword

"Sky: oh I love this game! *is sitting in spain's lap, holding france's left

hand And Prussia's right* ok Zay, Dare or Dare _

(Zay's responses)"

Zay: uh, well, I guess dare ._.

"skysword: she just tricked him into doing dare...

Sky: *chuckles evily* thus is kinda mean to make you do but, I dare you to

tell us about the best wet dream you had and who it was about!

Skysword: *laughs, and holds romano's hand*

Nd: *looks at her broken ds.* m- my ds... *tears up a bit* a-, and I almost

beat the game too!"

Japan: Dakota-chan, don't cry! I-I can buy you a new one. What's your favorite coror (color)? I'll get it for you :0

Romano: *busts out laughing*

Denmark: *chuckles*

Prussia: yikes! She got you, bro *laughs*

Zay: *blushes heavily* w-well, the best wet dream I've ever had was actually one I had last night..

France & Spain: *eyes widen, slowly looking at each other*

Canada: *coincidentally listening to Climax by Usher on the other side of the room*

Prussia: *snickers*

Zay: you see...h-how it started was..I just laying in my bed and reading fanfiction, and when I set down my phone, I saw a really b-beautiful girl leaning over me. She straddled my waist and told me to close my eyes. When I did, I felt her pull down my boxers. I didn't have enough time to react when she..y'know...a-and then she came up and told me that she wanted to...y'know

Rome: stop saying "y'know"! Don't be ashamed to say it, giovane (young one). Why, it's so fortunate for kids your age to have that one special person-

Romano & Italy: Grandpa, please for start -.-

Spain: *laughs*

Zay: ok, so she sucked my dick and then fucked me. Happy?

Rome: *stands up and applauds*

Germania: *has him sit again by pushing him down on his shoulder*

Spain: *laughs some more*

Lithuania: and the girl?

*everyone leans forward in anticipation*

Zay: *covers his face as he blushes real hard* it was you, Sky...

BTT: *eyes widen*

*everyone falls silent, until...*

Germany: vhat a twist

*punchline drumming*

Germany: T_T

From: Ninja Starr

"(My favorite yaoi couple is AmericaxEngland, and I think it would be

interesting to see some SwitzerlandxAustria, though ;d)

Me: *pulls China's jeans down and starts taking off my shirt*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *shrugs* I think you'd be hot that way, I admit"

((Alright, for sure, I got you :3))

China: *helps you take your shirt and pants off as well, then pulls you towards him, laying on top of you on the bed and starts kissing up your body*

Hong Kong: hm..interesting intake...

America: ooh! My turn, I wanna pick someone!

Denmark: go ahead

America: *grins slyly* Romania! I dare you to sing 7-11 by Mindless Self Indulgence

Latvia: there's really a song called that? ._."

Romania: zhat's zhe stupidest song zhey have -.-

America: catchy as fuck, though :3

Britain: I see Tay's got you stuck on that MSI trash

America: yep :D

Romania: vhatever...

[ROMANIA:]

girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

24 hours a day

i said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

seven whole days a week

i said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

and i could get a discount

she may not be good-looking

she may not be good - no - no - no

she might not get down

but it's possible she stays up all night

Romania: *bites America for making him sing that song*

America: ow, SHIT! :(

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: Ugh... hate mornings... Anyway, congrats on getting

married you three. I gotta be somplace this morning, so I'll make this quick.

Carins: So... I actually don't have anything to say...

DC: *shakes head*

Pinkamena: *asleep, leaning on Russia's shoulder*

Admin: Well... That was quick. See ya later, *mumbles* I have to go put makeup

on...

Carins: O.0 Well, start preparing for the Apocolypse, Admin's wearing makeup.

Admin: *chucks pillow at her head*

Carins: oof-"

China: *from the room* thank you, aru!

Russia: *sleeping with his head rested on Pinkamena's head, his hand holding hers*

Girls: awww!

Germany: *laughs at Carins' joke*

Romania: North Dakota, after you get your new DS, truth or dare? :3


	83. Violence

Zay: *looks at the monitor* ...godDAMMIT! *punches a hole in the wall*

From: Skysword

"Nd: *hugging her broken ds. Like a Teddy bear* r- *sniffs and blushes* red.

sky: . . . *laughs nervously* n- nice joke Zay, now st- stop joking.

Skysword: I... Don't think he's kidding...

Sky: . . . *blushes from head to toe* b- but y- ou, th- there's n- no way- *Grabs the toaster and runs to the bathroom*

Skysword: Oh Shit! No you don't! *tackles Sky* Why is the first thing you do when you Panic is grab the stupid toaster!

Sky: *still blushing* L- let go of me!

Skysword: Give me the toaster!

Sky: Fine! *let's go of the toaster making skysword fall back* y- you- *looks at zay blushing and with tears in her eyes* . . . *runs to her room an locks the door*

skysword: . . . *looks at Zay* Damn, you really fucked up.

Nd: what he do?

Skysword: well for one he embarrassed her infront of everyone-

Nd: he embarrassed the girl who walked around naked.

Skysword: yes it's complicated, two he cought her off gaurd. And three telling her you like her in that way was such a dumb ass move...

Nd: hmmm well anyway I pick dare!

Skysword: *looks at the BTT* here's an extra key, go comfort your girlfriend before she tries to find some rope.. *mumbles* that girl needs a new panic response..."

Prussia: *takes the key and runs upstairs to comfort you*

France: *follows*

Spain: *glares Zay's way* this is all your fault, estúpido hijo de puta (stupid motherfucker) *walks right up to him and socks him in the face*

Zay: *staggers back, bangs hanging over his eyes in that dramatic way that only anime can pull off*

Spain: *shoves him down on the ground, straddling his waist and punching some more*

Zay: *allows him to since he knows he well-deserved it*

Romano: Spain, that's enough! *he and Italy grab him and pull him off*

Spain: *glaring down at him, breathing heavily*

Zay: *lying on the ground, rolls on his side with already a couple bruises*

Spain: I won't ever forgive you..I'll fucking KILL you! *tries to lunge at him*

Romano: SPAIN! *grips his arm tighter*

Italy: stop it, Antonio! *has tears brimming his eyes as he grips harder too*

Zay: *struggles to sit up* I'm... I'm sorry..

Spain: *looks even more pissed* rrgh! *pulls away from the twins and socks him in the gut*

Zay: *eyes widen as he coughs up blood*

Spain: *removes his fist* bastard. That's all you can say?!

Romano: just go! *pushes him so he's closer to the stairs*

Spain: *stares at Zay one last time* I hope you kill yourself *runs up the stairs*

Zay: *gets up and runs out the door, grabbing Germany's gun that was left on the table -_-*

Italy: ZAY!

America: fucking DAMMIT! *starts to go after him*

Romano: *grabs his wrist* he won't do it

America: what?!

Romano: he won' it. If you knew Zay that well, you'd know he would back out of it

America: if he's the boy version of Tay, he WILL do it! They're both weak-willed! *pulls away and starts to run after him*

Germany: Alfred.

America: *looks at him*

Germany: Romano's right..just let him go..he'll come back

Tay: *comes in* hey, guys! What's u-*assesses the situation*...guys? What the hell happened?! *eyes wide with horror*


	84. A Heart-Wrenching Chapter

Tay: *sees the monitor and sighs* jesus, Zay...just what the hell did you do this time...?

Others: ...

From: Skysword

"Sky: *sitting on her bed crying* god... I must of looked so stupid *sobs* h- how could he say a- all of that... At least before... When I did stupid shit.. I knew th- they'd be laughing with me... Not at- *crys some more* th- then I just left like a c- coward h- he must hate me n- now. A- all of them m- must hate me now.. Even I hate me right now *continues crying*

Nd: *her ds long forgotten for the moment* Z- Zay? *followed Zay out side* Zay are you out- *see's Zay with the gun* oh shit! *tackles Zay* Don't Do it! *kicks the gun to the side* are you really so stupid that you would try something like that?! So what if she rejected you there are a thousand other girls, And if you ask me she didn't really reject you, you just surprised her! So what if Spain is pissed off? you ask me the guys overly emotional! How could you ever think some little thing like that would be worth killing your self?! Your life is SO much more than just a little fight so please don't waist it! *see's how hurt he is* -er, Crap I just pushed you over when your hurt! *try's to help him up* here I'll Carry you back! *is clearly struggleing*

Skysword: *looks sad* damn I wish I could of help everyone more... I feel so useless.."

Spain: Sky *enters the room*

Prussia: no vone vas laughing at you, babe *strokes your hair* ve vere laughing at zhe situation..none of us knew zhat joo vould react zhat vay

France: what we really mean to say is zhat we're truly sorry, mon ami..and we know Zay is sorry, too

Prussia: neither of joo are to blame. Joo just vanted some fun of zhe game and Zay doesn't know how to make shit up..

France: some days it's good, some days it's not

Prussia: *holds you* ve can't be stuck on zhis fiasco forever. Both of joo are quite unpredictable vhen it comes to reactions

Spain: it's all his fault. Stupid bastard made you cry...*has a blank expression on his face, knuckles beat up from hitting Zay so damn hard* I can't forgive anyone who does that to you

France: you forgave Britain

Spain: because I know him! I don't know Zay, I don't know his past, I don't know if he's even really sorry for what he did to Sky!

Prussia: Antonio, stop

Spain: !

Prussia: *shakes his head as he holds you closer*

Zay: n-no, it's fine *carefully climbs off her back* I don't want you to carry me, I just-*stands to feet, staggering slightly* Dakota, I...I just...*tears well up in his eyes* I just feel so damn pathetic! *buries his face in his hands* it's not like I was in love with Sky, I just really liked her! I didn't wanna tell her the truth, I-I didn't wanna take the dare *slumps to his knees* I feel so fucking stupid! *cries out loud* I have a crush on a girl I barely even know!

Tay: *walks over to Skysword and sit next to her* you're not useless. Nobody would've been able to help in the situation..I might've not known what happened *thinks:"But I can always rewind to see"* but one thing's for sure..I know it looks bad now...but we all just have to keep trudging through..don't let a little nasty mud sink you guys further. And on that note *stands* everyone that's feeling low, please gather...I know it sounds gay as hell, but I want us all to hug and talk this out *claps hands once* confession time. Tears will occur...*completely serious for once in my life*

Zay: *holds his hand out to Dakota* just take my hand. Let's head back home..

Prussia: *lifts you up in his arms* c'mon. Hiding von't solve anything, Sky. Ve have to go down and face it all *carefully carries you down the stairs*

Spain & France: *soon follow*

Tay: from this day forth, I don't wanna see any more tears after this little confession get-together..thingy..I wanna see everyone smile *smiles weakly* even if you don't mean it...show the world that you're not weak.


	85. Maybe He's Not So Shy After All

Tay: and the pieces shall slowly come together •_•

From: Skysword

"Nd: *smiles softly and takes Zay's hand* okay. *after a moment of silence she

giggles a bit* you know Zay, I don't know why your always looking down on your

self and acting all weak. 'cause admiting all the things you just did back

there, actuly proves that your really strong. Trust me on this, I come from a

big family of Hero's, so I can tell who's strong and who's not.

Sky: *stops walking when she see's zay.* Spain. *grabes onto his sleeve* I

won't pretend I don't know that you beat him up... So ... It's not his fault,

maybe it was mine I did make do the dare, and In a way I guess I might of led

him on... So please don't hurt him anymore...

Skysword: *looks calm and cool but is freaking out on the inside*"

((Warning: Some characters will have fairly lengthy and emotional, maybe cry-worthy dialogues, really only Zay and Spain will have the most to confess))

Zay: *blushes slightly* gee, you really think so? *smiles cutely* thanks. It's just, my parents...I know I may have seemed like I was just "boy TayZay", but I had a life of my own. My parents always talked down to me like I was a mistake, and I got the same treatment at school. I guess I just started to believe them. I never talked to anyone until I came here *smiles as he keeps walking, his fingers intertwined with hers* back at home, I always sat on the couch and watched anime shows like Hetalia and Bleach and whatnot..eventually, I dropped out of school, which didn't make much of an impact on my mom and dad's lives. I just stayed home and made up my own stories about the characters I saw on TV, like fanfiction, but we didn't have a computer for me to publish my ideas *chuckles softly* it was only then did I really feel at peace, but now I have you guys to thank. You've all shown me to a much more beautiful world :) *arrives and sees you with Spain*...

Spain: it's not your fault, Sky, trust me...he just picked the wrong time to confess to you..but..I won't hurt him *looks up to see Zay and Dakota*

Tay: *sitting between America and Britain, holding my breath in suspense, hoping everything will turn out right*

Romano: *sits next to Skysword and pulls her towards him into a soft, side embrace* it'll be okay. I know Spain, he won't hurt any more than he already has

Zay: *slowly lets his fingers slip from Dakota's grasp* Sky, I...*blushes softly* I'm sorry. There are times where it's not good to be honest, especially on my part *finally looks up to face you, pushing his hair from his eyes so you know he's sincere about what he says (the windows to the soul...sorry, I'll shut up now)* it's not something I intended for you to hear, but once I started I couldn't stop myself. I just...I panicked *shakes his head* I thought that it would impress you for some reason *bows head and clenches fists, trying not to cry* and that was so stupid of me to even consider that possibility, 'cause I know you don't like me like that *looks back up again, having to push the hair from his amber-colored eyes once more* I'm sorry, Sky. I really wish you know, I'm sure my words are true, but...but inside of me, I just can't explain how sorry I am *looks away before you see him cry*

Spain: Zay

Zay: *looks at him, slightly cringing at the memory of earlier* yes?...

Spain: *steps forward and ruffles his hair* Lo siento, chico (I'm sorry, kid)

Zay: *smiles weakly* it's okay...

Spain: I just...I lost it...I'm in love with Sky, but I think how she reacted made me angrier than your dare confession

Zay: *backs away slightly*

Spain: but I'm not going to hit you...*tilts his head* you've changed. No blue hair or blue eyes anymore..you remind me of myself back in high school *smiles* only shy and inexperienced to the world *chuckles and ruffles his hair again* and of course girls

Zay: *blushes slightly and tries to look mad* s-shut up..

Spain: *laughs* you'll find one soon, chico, I promise you that ^.^

Zay: *smiles* thanks *walks over and hugs you* I'm really sorry, Sky *has a hand placed on the top of your head and the other rested on your lower back, saying only low enough for you to hear in case he embarrasses you again* but my feelings for you haven't swayed. I know you and I hardly know each other, but it was sort of sudden..I'm not expecting nor asking you to return those feelings, I just want you to know that it's how I feel about you...*pulls back, holding onto your hand* and I won't be so perverted and humiliating about it *winks playfully as he's actually pretty damn cute, finally letting go of your hand* and I'll never make you feel like that ever again, I promise *smiles softly, but inhales deeply and blushes again, turning away from you in order to stop blushing* s-so th-there's that *fumbles with his hands awkwardly and all shy-like*


	86. So Is Everything Back To Normal Yet?

From: Skysword

"Sky: *blushes and stands up ready to leave*

Skysword: Sky. Sit down and talk.

Sky: *Sits back down* ... *sighs* ok I won't pretend this isn't REALLY akward

for me. So I guess I'll just talk so that we can all go back to normal with

lots if funny questions and fun guest like me. Zay, what you did really

creeped me out and embarrassed me. I'm not used to all the attention I've been

getting as if late. So yeah awkward as hell. I can say for sure as of right

now I do not love you, 'cause I only like my boyfriends at the moment. Sorry

but for right now I only see you as a friend.

Skysword: that was... Blunt.

Sky: I kinda wore myself out up stairs...

Nd: umm can I say something?

Skysword: sure kid speak up.

Nd: *pouts* I'm over 100 I'm so not a kid...

Skysword: to most of the counties in the room, yeah you are.

Nd: well anyway. 1. I just wanted to say that Zay, *looks at him* he's a good

guy, but he just has a hard time showing it 'cause of his past, be nice or I

will hurt you! *looks to cute at the moment to be taken seriously* 2. *looks

at japan and frowns* I still want that new ds..."

Tay: mm...blunt, BUT, she was honest, you can't be mad at her for tha-

Zay: *turns around, his hands in cute small fists, a chibi for a second like they do in those unserious moments in Hetalia* hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I? I know what I did was a bit weird and awkward, but for the record you DID dare me, and it was daring-

America: maybe not in the wisest choice, though *sweat-drop*

Zay: *blushes as he reverts to regular* but I'm glad you're still willing to be friends. I-I know I fucked up big time, so that means a lot to me *bows respectfully* and thanks, Dakota-chan, but I did deserve that beating though..

Japan: *holds it out to you* I kept it in safe condition *smiles adorably*

Tay: yay! Now everyone's happy, right?

Germany: I'm not. Vhere's my gun?

Tay: oh, you don't need to be carrying guns for a while, sir, especially if you're gonna, oh, I don't know, leave them on the FUCKING TABLE? By the way, GermGerm, can I be like your little sister if you get married to my cousin? :3

Germany: *blushes* married to Emae? Joo could call me zhat either vay

Tay: yay, I'm a little sister! *leaps for joy and uses the freeze frame*

America: *cracks up laughing*

Britain: *smirks and shakes his head*


	87. Back On Track (Truth Or Dare Continues)

Tay: *rocking out to If I Can't Have You by Kelly Clarkson, loving it really because of the new sound and I found it out by a HungAustria AMV*

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:Admin: *walks in, takes off a wedge and chucks it at Germany*

*takes off other wedge and collapses on the couch* I don't have to wear heels

or makeup for the entire summer, hallelujah. -.- *looks over at Pinkamena and

Russia* They're so damn cute... Now I feel really bad that we have to leave

for a while. I promise we'll be back by September at least, probably sooner.

We have Wi-Fi for the rest of today, but tommorrow, I know we won't have any.

Are you guys still taking dares? I might have to come up with one for Germany.

Not involving the Gypsy Bard of course. *starts humming the tune of Gypsy

Bard*

DC: ... -.- Really?"

Tay: yup! We can still play the game, but Zay's no longer allowed to play

Zay: fair enough -_-

Russia: *wraps his arms around Pinkamena in his sleep* baby~

Others: 0.0"

Germany: *glares at Admin* joo must take some sort of internal joy at making my life a living hell

Prussia: *snickers* I think it's 'cause she likes joo

Germany: *eyes widen* I highly doubt zhat

Italy: no chance, no way, she won't say it, no, no! She swoons, she sighs, why deny it, oh, ohhhh!

Tay: you guys are gonna wear that song out fast

America: *laughs* yeah right, you've been addicted to that song outta nowhere for about 3 weeks now!

Tay: ...thanks for putting my shit out there, bro -.-

Britain: *chuckles*

From: Skysword

"sky: *is laying upside down on her bed* hmmm that drama was fun but now I'm

bored... *gets up and sits on prussia's lap, and kisses him.* maybe now we can

have fun again!

Skysword: *sitting on Romano's lap* god I'm bored too...

Nd: hmm, skysword how old do I look?

Skysword: hmm? I dunno late 14 earliy 15.

Nd: *smiles* Good that means I might be able to still mess with dad! Hey

America! (waits for America to come over) I have a question. *try's too look

all cute And innocent* Daddy, what's a G-spot?"

Prussia: *smiles and wraps his arms around your waist* ja, lets have fun~

Romano: *pulls Skysword closer to him*

America: *drops his favorite coffee mug as it shatters to the floor due to the question*

Canada: *jumps out of his seat* O_O what was that?

America: y-you wanna know what a G-spot is? *voice cracks* w-well, it may be about time you and I have "the talk"

Canada: oh, no -.-"

Britain: I did not think this fanfic could get dirtier

Tay: well, it IS rated M *smug smirk*

America: w-well, uh, ya see...what that is..i-it's a, uh...

Tay: *giggles* cat gotcha tongue?

America: *blushes and sighs* a G-spot is the place in a girl's pu...vagina...that's sensitive, causes them to cu...orgasm...

Hungary & Tay: *cracking up laughing back to back*

America: *wipes sweat from his brow* that wasn't easy

Austria: not easy being a daddy, huh? *smirks*

America: you would know?! *looks at Hungary's stomach*

Hungary: *blushes and wraps her arms around her stomach* no, stupid!

America: *skeptical expression* mmhm...

Turkey: America! Truth or dare?

America: truth, for once

Turkey: have you and Tay REALLY fucked, or were you both too nervous to do it the times you had the opportunity?

America: ...we actually never had sex

Belgium: *gasps* not even on her birthday?

Taiwan: shame on you!

America: *blushes* shut up!

Germany: Admin, I dare you to sing German Sparkle Party!

Tay & Zay: are we really gonna bring that back?

Vietnam: wasn't another OC coming around to visit? *looks up from the Ranma 1/2 manga that Japan bought her not too long ago*

Tay: oh, yeah, Evaree! I don't know if he still will or not :/ we'll see soon, I guess

From: Ninja Starr

"(Oh, that was heart touching, Sky, you should try out drama next year. and  
sorry I couldn't review earlier, my parents are so... rude.)  
Me: *moving my hands up and down China's body, rubbing his sock*  
Ninja Starr (The OC): *shrugs* I'm just curious"

(S'all good, and yes, Sky, you were a really good actress :D))

Hong Kong: hmm..*leans in and kisses Ninja Starr (The OC)*

China: *takes both of your legs and wraps them around his body, deepening the kiss*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Ok, I'm up, what did I miss? *checks* Lillian.

Lillian: What? Oh, right. *drags Oliver of to talk about wedding stuff*

Oliver: I don't want her help!

Me: Tough. Anyway, England how is it all the best literature comes from your  
neck 'o the woods?

Britain: just lucky like that *shrugs and smiles*

America: Tay

Tay: hm?

America: *lifts me up in his arms* we gotta show them-i.e Sediq-that we are capable of making love!

Tay: oh, lord, he said "making love" *sighs* alright. Take me away, Hero

Britain: can I co-

America: later, bros! *runs off with me*

Tay: c'mon anyways, Britain! You're a part of this relationship, too!

Britain: heh, bye guys~ *gets up and follows*

Austria: *shakes his head and pushes up his glasses*

Hungary: *looking at her stomach like she's double checking* ?


	88. WAIT!

((This chapter I'm waiting for EVERYONE'S reviews to come in, 'cause those little things flooded in last chapter +_+))


	89. Fucking Epic

Zay: *watching 2p!Hetalia AMVs* I wonder what my 2p would be like... *starts to imagine it*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *making out with Prussia heavily*

Skysword: Dakota that was really funny! Good job, you evil girl!

Nd: I try my best!

Skysword: you already knew what that meant though right?

Nd: well yeah my twin south D taught- *awkward pause* well yeah my twin south D TOLD me what it was. *smiles like it never happened*

Skysword: . . . Ok then... Who else will you embarrass?

Nd: watch *skips over to japan* Japan- sama what's a or-.. or- *pauses pretending not to know the word* oh I remember it! Japan-sama what's An orgasm?"

Prussia: *making out with you right back, his hands gripping your ass firmly*

Spain: hey, c'mon, you've had enough makeout sessions with her, it's my turn! *tugs on his shirt* c'mon :(

France: *simply enjoying everyone being embarrassed and dared*

Japan: *eyes widen* wha-? Why are you asking me that question...? Well, I guess you're ord enough to know..see, an orgasm is a climax of sexual excitement, characterized by pleasure centered in the genitals and (in men) accompanied by ejaculation

Korea: so...so scientific with it •_•

Japan: hope that answers your question *blushes a deep shade of red*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Anyway I dare... Hmm... Latvia to kick Russia.

Oliver: *while tyring on some clothes in the other room* You're horrible.

-_-''

Lillian: I dare Austria to throw his piano out the window.

Oliver: -_-'' You guys. *comes out wearing a tuxedo**fidgets with the

tie**turns to China* This, or traditional wedding garb from your country?"

Latvia: *runs and kicks Russia, then runs*

Russia: *manages to rush over to him without waking Mena, grabbing him and stretching him out like he did in that one visual Estonia had XD or was it Lithuania? ._.* you shouldn't have done that ^_^

Latvia: I'M SORRY! DX

Austria: another horrid dare?! But I just bought it

Denmark: *grins evilly and points at the chalkboard of rule #1: No Request Can Be Turned Down/Denied* that means Greece owes Zala-chan a kitty 'cause he said no in the beginning

Greece: *snaps his fingers* dammit

Austria: *goes to his room and struggles to push the piano out the window, but finally does after 40 minutes* :( goodbye, beloved

Hungary: huh?

Austria: oh, no, I was talking to my other beloved

Hungary: ...who *glares*

Austria: the piano

Hungary: oh, jeez, that's a crappy one, anyways. I'll just buy you a keyboard

Austria: T.T

China: *pokes his head out from the room* you look so cute, aru! Just a second, Starr *runs out and hugs Oliver despite being completely naked* so cute, aru! :3 wear the tux!

From: Guest

"Admin: *looks at Prussia like he's on crack* No, annoying the crap outta people is a hobby of mine. It's a wonder the rest of my family still puts up with me. :D Fine, let me go look up the lyrics... *looks at lyrics* What kinda crack were they on when they wrote this?! Oh well. My singing voice is terrible, but here goes...

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Do you like to Party Party?

Yes I like to Party Party

Do you like to Dancy Dance?

Yes I wore my party Pants.

I like German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Very Hard core German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

German German Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Hard Core Sparkle Party

Sparkle Party Sparkle Party

Yes I wore my rubber boots,

Yes I wore my rubber boots,

Rubber boots to dancy dance,

Rubber boots and party pants!

HAHHAHAHAHA!

Party pants party pants

Sparkle party sparkle party

feels good to dance,

feels good to dance

very nice to dance,

hard-core dance

hard-core dance

hard-core dance

...Hey look everyone! I can can sing something idiotic without trying to commit suicide!

Pinkamena: *wakes up at the sound of my terrible singing XD* ...Who let Admin sing karaoke?

Carins and DC: -_- *walk away*

Admin: There. I am never singing that again.

-_- Anyways, forgot to mention before, Japan, your national anthem's really pretty. I had to listen to it a couple times this morning.

Admin:Admin: Germany, I dare you to go up to Poland and sing "Let Me Borrow

that Top." Hm. I can't remember who it's by... Tay, you know what I'm talking

about, right?"

Japan: arigato, Admin-chan :)

Tay: *returns with America and Britain* worst song ever. And yeah, I know what you're talking about, that Kelly, the one who sings Shoes too. Damn, big brother, you and Admin are really going back and forth here X3 I'm waiting to see who'll be the last one standing of you two

Germany: *walks up to Poland*

Poland: ?

[GERMANY:]

Let me borrow that top

Let me borrow that top

Let me borrow that top

I wanna borrow that top

Poland: uh, no

[GERMANY:]

That's such a cute top

That's a cute top

I wanna borrow it

Let me borrow the top

Aren't we friends?

Poland: I don't think so..

[GERMANY:]

Aren't we friends?

So what's the problem?

Lemme borrow the top

Let me borrow that top

Let me borrow that top

Let me borrow that top

Let me borrow that fucking top!

Poland: now you're just being rude!

[GERMANY:]

Don't be a betch

Poland: a WHAT!?

[GERMANY:]

Don't be a betch

Don't be a betch

Lend me that top

Poland: *rolls his eyes* whatever

[GERMANY:]

What are you saving it for?

You're not even wearing it

You're not gonna wear it

So lemme borrow it

I've already been to the mall

(Galleria)

I've already been to the mall

I've already been to the mall

And it SUCKED!

(Gallllleria...

Diarhea)

I've already been to heaven

I've already been to heaven

I've already been to heaven

After 5 minutes I was like \"let's go\"

(Galllllla - fuck it!)

Gimme that fucking top betch

Come on betch

Where are you going?

Where are you going?

Where are you going?

Gimme that top

Gimme that fucking top betch

Gimme that fucking top betch

Fuck you!

Fuck you fat betch!

Oh yeah I said you're fat!

Yeah I said you're fat!

You're a fat fucking betch 'cause you won't lemme borrow that fucking top!

Fuck you!

Fuck you!

Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery!

Betch

Betch

Betch

You're not my friend!

Poland: *looks at him like he just ate Haggis* whatever, you'd stretch this out, anyways *walks off, but gets mauled by a random fangirl*

Fangirl: POLAND!

Poland: 0.0

Fangirl: oh my gosh, you, like, look so manly now! *squeals*

Belarus: *glares as she chases the weirdo off*

Poland: *scoots until he's up against the wall, trying to catch his breath* f-fucking freak! Th-thank you, Belarus *smiles*

Belarus: *grabs his face and kisses him*

Tay: well, what a turn of events ._.

Poland: *pulls her closer and kisses her back*

America: oh, gross DX

Germany: Admin! I dare you to-

Italy: kiss Germany!

Germany: ja! Vait, vhat!? *blushes*

Tay: ooh, he got you X3


	90. Loads Of Fun!

Tay: that was like...some sort of black magic that I received emails at 11:40 of all your reviews all at once...anyways...

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *grin*

Oliver: *smile* OK then.

Lillian: Oak, dare someone.

Me: Hmm... Italy, let England cook all your pasta.

Lillian, Oliver: You're so cruel!"

Italy: ok! Britain, can you cook ALL of my pasta for me? (=w=)৩

Britain: um, sure *smiles* I'm pleased you asked *goes to make him some*

Italy: *looks like he wants to cry and mumbles once he's out of earshot* fuck.

Tay: OoO

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *asleep in the couch* *post-it note next to her says: Wake me up,

you die. Love, Admin*

Carins: She'll get to that dare in a minute. But for now...*smirk* I dare

someone to wake her up.

DC: O MY GOSH, CARINS, WHEN'D YOU BECOME EVIL?!

Carins: The minute she threw a pillow at my face. -.-"

Germany: *grins as he starts violently shakes you awake* VAKE UP, VAKE UP, BRITAIN'S COOKING YOUR DINNER!

Britain: hey! :(

Tay: Brother, I think you secretly enjoy getting your ass handed to you..just saying ö_ö

From: Skysword

"Sky: *sighs and wiggled of prussias lap* aw and I was just getting comfortable... Oh well. *pushes Spain down into a chair, sits on his lap and starts malingnout with him*

Nd: *looks at japan* your not fun to mess with... Zay! *runs over to Zay* I was playing this fun game were I got all the country's embarrassed but japan ruined it. *frowns* normally I'd just talk to skysword but she's... Busy..

skysword: *sitting onto of Romano, kissing him while pulling his curl*

Nd: all of my friends are having fucking sex ! T_T *looks at Tay* I'll play truth or dare.. Oh and before you ask, I pick dare.."

Spain: *presses your body close to his as he French kisses you*

Romano: *moans into the kiss and grasps Skysword's boobs as he kisses her back*

Zay: *looks up from the 2p AMVs* oh? What kinda game were you playing with them?

Tay: Dakota, I dare you to give Japan a hickey :3

Japan: *drops his manga book and blushes* Tay! o/o

From: Guest

"DC and Carins:DC: As for the dare thing, my bet is on Admin.

Carins: Eh, I bet Germany.

DC: You're on. 50 bucks?

Carins: Sure."

Germany: I'll vin, of course

Hungary: nu uh! *shakes her head* girls always find vays to dominate and overpower men *sitting in Austria's lap with her legs crossed as she says this* just look at Sky und Skysword over zhere *smirks* In zhe end, joo're like putty in our hands ^.^

America: *sings* after a drink or 2, I was putty in your hands!

Tay: ok, ok, enough of that

America: hasn't my singing improved since you've last heard it, babe? :D

Tay: ...sure *smiles reassuringly*

America: good! *kisses me*

Tay: -.-" *kisses him back, but the sweat-drop remains*

From: Skysword

"(I meant making out..*)"

((I would not have noticed, but thanks anyways! :D))

Scotland: *walks out from his long-ass nap and kisses Oak, then grins* Turkey, I dare you to confess your undying love to Hungary

Hungary & Turkey: ?_? What?

Scotland: *grins even more* go on..

Turkey: *shrugs* I guess...*gets down on one knee* Elizaveta Hederevary, I can't resist you any longer. Please..be my wife

Hungary: ...am I supposed to react to zhat. T_T

Austria: I hope that was a joke, Sediq

Turkey: yeah, trust me, it definitely was

Hungary: what was THAT supposed to mean?

Scotland: now kiss her

Turkey, Austria & Hungary: WHAT?!

Scotland: yup *evil grin*

Turkey: then I get to dare America to transport to the Black Butler realm and make out with Vusellii *evil smirk*

Tay: aheh, no! :D

Turkey: *starts pointing at the chalkboard*

Tay: *picks a random shoe up off the floor and throws it at his hand* I will BRING OUT my 2p self!

All: whoa, no, no, no!

Tay: alright, then..sorry, Hungary. I'm better off with Am making out with you, but not...not her..not anyone else... I made xXDeathIsLifeXx the ONLY exception...*narrows my eyes* no more free passes..

Zay: but doesn't she have Sebastian?

Tay: if someone makes out with her without explanation, she WILL snatch them up and run away with them •_•

Zay: what the hell? ,_,

Turkey: sorry, Roderich, a dare's a dare *grabs Hungary and dips her, kissing her for a good 8 seconds, then brings her back up with him*

Hungary: *blushes* there was so much tongue~

Turkey: sorry

Austria: -ò-_-ó- ((I tried to give it glasses :/))


	91. Holy Fucking Shit (almost 200 reviews!)

Tay: this is funny *laughs as I read the dares and what Dakota will do*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *kisses Scotland back* You're so evil.

Oliver: For anyone who wants to know I and Lillian pick truth. Oak's stuck on

permanent dare.

Lillian: Greece I dare you to try to- *stares at paper blushing*

Oliver: Oh for heavens sake. You have to... *takes paper from Lillian* Seduce

Turkey? Well, good luck with that."

Scotland: *smiles slyly, then turns to face you and presses you up against the wall, kissing your forehead, cheek, lips, and down your neck*

Greece: that's it? That's easy *smirks and walks over to Turkey*

Turkey: hm? What do you want, Gre-

Greece: *pushes him down on the futon and crawls on top of him* what do you want, Turkey~?

Turkey: *bites his bottom and growls sexually* you~

Hungary: *records casually, still blushing from her French kiss a moment ago*

Greece: good answer~ *straddles his waist*

Turkey: *sits up and smashes his lips into his*

Greece: *slides his hands up his shirt and presses his chest against Turkey's*

Turkey: *suddenly grabs him and carries him down the hall to his room*

Hungary: Roderich, can I go and record-?

Austria: no, you're in trouble

Hungary: *pouts* fine *sits at his feet*

Tay: something tells me that's a kinky code between you two...

Belarus: *rushes into the room and records for Hungary*

Hungary: thank goodness

Austria: no talking

Hungary: yes daddy~

Austria: *shivers run up his spine as he blushes*

Rome: WHOO she's got you whipped! *makes a whipping sound with his mouth*

Italy: Grandpa, you don't say that aloud

Britain: here's your pasta

Italy: thanks *takes one bite and we all hear a loud crunching noise* ^_^ . . . . . . . *runs to the bathroom* MY MOUTH IS BLEEDING

Britain: ?

America: damn..

From: Skysword

"Sky: *grinding against spain, and kissing Kia neck*

Skysword: *presses herself closer to Romano*

Nd: God you guys get a fucking room.

Sky and skysword: *stops what their doing* good idea.

Sky: *looks at France and Prussia* me and Spain are going to bed, *guns at them* feel free to join us at any time!

Skysword: *kissing romano's neck and murmurs* bed room, now.

Nd: . . . *sigh* oh well. *looks at japan and grins* I may be able to kill two birds with one stone here. just play along ok, I'll make sure you don't get hurt! Hey daddy! (gets America to look) this is a hickey right? *kisses Japans neck and starts giving him a hickey* (insert Americas reaction)"

Spain: *moans and pulls you closer to him* fuck yes~

Prussia & France: duh we'll join *follow*

Romano: *grins and lifts Skysword up, carrying her up the stairs to his room*

Denmark: ...the hormones are real tonight..my god •_•

Japan: *blushes deeply and moans softly*

America: *drops his SECOND favorite coffee mug* DAKOTA, NO! You're too young to be doing that shit!

Tay: she's old enough, you said so yourself *smirks*

America: not THAT old! O.O Japan, I know you're not encouraging that!

"*pulls back and grins at the hickey* all done!"

Japan: *feels lightheaded as he blushes deeply* ah..*rubs his neck slightly and groans at the sensitivity*

America: ...*falls the fuck out of his chair as he faints*

Tay: *grins at Dakota* I really have to give you lots of kudos. You've managed to make him flip out like a father would *laughs* this is the best side I've seen of him yet! X3

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *wakes up* OOO! BRITAN'S COOKING?! YAY, SCONES!

Carins: Admin, there's a dare saying you have to kiss Germany.

Admin: *goes over and gives Germany a kiss on the cheek* *starts bouncing

twoards the kitchen* *pauses* Oh, Germany? I dare you to watch My Little Pony:

Friendship is Magic Season 1, all the way through, in one sitting. *continues

bouncing twoards the kitchen*

DC: *shakes head* You can't use the Britan's cooking car on her. It doesn't

work. *to Carins* See, this is why I think Admin's going to win. Her dares are

worse than his."

Germany: ...*eyebrow twitch* du musst mich verarschen werden (you've gotta be fucking kidding me)...

Italy: *comes back with a washcloth over his bleeding mouth* ve, no, Admin! You're supposed to kiss him on the lips! :0

Germany: joo never said zhat!

Italy: I am now n.n

Germany: *really tempted to strangle him* ...

Italy: and hold the kiss for 15 good, long seconds!

Germany: *anime tick vein*

From: Guest

"Admin:*card, not car -.- *sigh*"

Tay: happens to all of us -_-


	92. Quite The Dares We Have

Tay: *sees the reviews* ... *smirks*

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: Hold it! *pushes me and Scotland into an unoccupied room*

Lillian: *pokes America*

Oliver: I dare England to...wait what? This is horrible. *sniff* Oak dares you

to blow up your kitchen."

America: *gets up, rubbing his head* jesus, is the torment over?

Tay: I doubt it :P

Britain: you're all just evil ,_, *goes to his kitchen, tries to cook something and winds up blowing EVERYTHING in there to blow up* BLOODY HELL! *comes out with a smoked face as frizzy hair* fuck my life -_-

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: Goshdarnit. -.- Be specific next time. *kisses Germany and holds

it for 15 seconds* There. Now I believe you have some

*cough*26episodes*cough* My Little Pony to watch? *walks back to the kitchen*

Kate: *louging on the couch reading Reader's Digest*

Admin: *walks back out* Oh yeah, this is Kate. Carins had buissness to attend

to, so I decided to drag her in here.

Kate: Hi! You can call me Katie if you want. *looks back at Reader's Digest*

Apparently, Spain is the world's most romantic country. Oh, yeah, Carins also

had a dare for Australia: go kiss America on the lips. *horrified face* I'm so

sorry...

Admin: ...And Carins has gone evil."

Germany: *sighs* fine..but...I've got a better plan before I go do zhat*grabs you, wraps his arms around you and kisses you again*

Italy: *waving a red flag with pink hearts on it*

Finland: wasn't that for Valentine's Day?

Italy: sí! It was supposed to be for Germany, but I'll give it to him as a birthday present (=w=)

Hungary: aww :3

Germany: *finally pulls away, blushing as he goes to watch MLP*

Italy: WHOO, GERMADMIN!

Tay: he didn't just say that! *cracks up laughing*

Australia: it won't be that bad, mate! Though he's obnoxious as all hell, at least he's cute! *straddles America's waist as he's still sitting on the floor, grabs him by his shirt collar and pulls him forward, kissing him long and hard*

Tay: *records*

Hungary: am I off punishment yet?

Austria: not yet

Hungary: :/

Russia: Canada, I dare you to dress up in a sexy maid's outfit and become Austria's personal servant for the rest of the day, da?

Canada: *sighs* the things I do for you people...*goes to change*

Hungary: I'll help you pick it out! *eagerly follows*

Austria: *rubs his temple* it's Chibitalia all over again ,_,

Poland: Holy Roman Empire! I dare you to drink an aging potion and see if you look like a teen version of Germany or not

HRE: *takes potion and winds up looking like a teen Germany with a more cerulean color to his eyes than just robin egg blue, and his hair is more of a golden yellow than just bright-ass blonde, he keeps his bangs in his face*

Girls: *squeal* he's so damn cute!

HRE: *blushes and decides to go hang out with the older version of him*


	93. 200 REVIEWS! I Love You All!

Tay: *watching panel Hetalia videos on YouTube, already for the expo that starts in 14 days*

From: Guest

"Admin: GermAdmin is not a pairing. -.-

Kate: Aw, but you two are adorable-

Admin: *death glare*

Kate: *starts humming I Won't Say I'm in Love as she flips through Reader's

Digest*"

Italy: maybe it's not considered a pairing to you, but it's a pairing to me! I made it up and I witnessed it (=w=) and hello, Kate! Welcome to insanity~! :3

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *sigh* You can use Oak's kitchen for a while.

Lillian: She's not going to be too happy about that...next dare...*squeak*

Oliver: What now? *eyes widen* Switzerland touche Lillian's boobs? Really?

Where did the sweet innocent Oak go? *looks at Tay* I blame you."

Switzerland: *face flushes bright red* s-sorry, Lillian *reaches out and grabs her breasts, eyes shut tight as he does so*

Britain: thanks, but I think I'll actually be fine. I need a nap *plops down on the plush, king-sized mattress, sighing of relief*

America: please, Dakota, no more surprises •_•

Tay: yeah, my bad, Ollie...I usually affect people with my pervertedness, but that's all thanks to my OTHER cousin who does not live with me. She's just...a crazy, funny-ass pervert X3 so my bad if I'd infected anyone with...well, just me!

((Sorry the chapter's so short. Got sidetracked and forgot what other interactions I'd place in here))


	94. Guess Who's Joined Us

Tay: *wakes up to 95% of my emails being from FanFiction* why are you guys so damn amazing? *smiles* PMs, favorites, and of course reviews...but I'm sleeping this chapter out *wraps my arm around America as if he were my personal pillow and falls back asleep*

America: *snoring his ass off*

Tay: *slowly opens my eyes with dark circles under them; I kick him to stop*

America: *mumbles* ow...*falls back asleep*

From: Oakwyrm

"Lillian: *flushes deep crimson* T-that's OK. *hugs*

Me: *returned just in time to see that**evil grin followed by satisfied smirk*

Oliver: *sigh* I dare Finland to sing Linnassa Vanki by Indica. Also please supply English subtitles. I don't mind if this dare takes a while though."

Switzerland: *blushes just as much as she does and hugs her back, smiling shyly, but gives you a "-_-" face*

Finland: yes, I can sing that! :)

[FINLAND:] - Linnansa Vanki aka Prisoner of the Castle by Indica

((Finnish version first!))

Tämä suo on sanoista tehty

Vuodet voidelleet

Jos ei osaa anteeksi antaa

Kuolee paikoilleen

Olen koittanut räpiköidä

Olla kuin ennen

Mutta jatkuu sateinen päivä

Hukun kuitenkin

{refrain}:

Joku kuiskasi mulle lähde

Äänet päässä huutavat mene jo

Ennen kuin näät jokaisen uponneen

Miksi mieli on ikuinen linnansa vanki

Kääntelee kuvia kuin huvittaa

Ja pahuutta nähdä voi missä vain tahtoo

Rumuus ei rumalta tuu loppumaan

Ja jokaisen varjeltava on omaansa

Käännyn kun vielä en katkera oo

Kun vihassa vaanii se pohjaton ansa

Juoksen kun vielä en vajonnut oo

Tämä suo on hämärän koti

Henget tuijottaa

Jos en tahdo jalkaani kastaa

Kuka pakottaa?

Olen nähnyt peilini muuttuu

Kuva vääristyy

Enkä ymmärrä tarkoitusta

Mikä on kaiken syy?

{refrain}

Miksi mieli on ikuinen linnansa vanki

Kääntelee kuvia kuin huvittaa

Ja pahuutta nähdä voi missä vain tahtoo

Rumuus ei rumalta tuu loppumaan

Ja jokaisen varjeltava on omaansa

Käännyn kun vielä en katkera oo

Kun vihassa vaanii se pohjaton ansa

Juoksen kun vielä en vajonnut oo

{refrain}

Miksi mieli on ikuinen linnansa vanki

Kääntelee kuvia kuin huvittaa

Ja pahuutta nähdä voi missä vain tahtoo

Rumuus ei rumalta tuu loppumaan

Ja jokaisen varjeltava on omaansa

Käännyn kun vielä en katkera oo

Kun vihassa vaanii se pohjaton ansa

Juoksen kun vielä en vajonnut oo

((English translation))

This swamp is made of words

buttered by years

If you can't forgive

you'll die where you are

I've tried to flounder

be like I used to

But the rainy day continues

I'll drown anyways

Someone whispered to me "leave"

Voices in my head scream "go already,

before you'll see that everyone has sunk"

Why is the mind the prisoner of its castle forever

turns pictures as it likes

And you can see evil anywhere you want

Ugliness won't run out from an ugly person

And everyone has to protect their own

I'll turn while I'm not bitter

When the endless trap stalks in evil

I'll run while I haven't sunk

This swamp is the home of the darkness

Spirits stare me

If I don't want to wet my leg

Who's going to make me?

I've seen my mirror change

The picture distorts

I don't understand the meaning of everything

What is the reason?

Someone whispered to me "leave"

Voices in my head scream "go already,

before you'll see that everyone has sunk"

Why is the mind the prisoner of its castle forever

turns pictures as it likes

And you can see evil anywhere you want

Ugliness won't run out from an ugly person

And everyone has to protect their own

I'll turn while I'm not bitter

When the endless trap stalks in evil

I'll run while I haven't sunk

Someone whispered to me "leave"

Voices in my head scream "go already,

before you'll see that everyone has sunk"

Why is the mind the prisoner of its castle forever

turns pictures as it likes

And you can see evil anywhere you want

Ugliness won't run out from an ugly person

And everyone has to protect their own

I'll turn while I'm not bitter

When the endless trap stalks in evil

I'll run while I haven't sunk

Sweden: beautiful singing, Fin *grabs him and pulls him towards him into a kiss*

Finland: *blushes and kisses him back, arms around his neck*

Sweden: *lifts him up*

Finland: *pulls away* Sve (Swe), wait until tomorrow *blushes*

Sweden: do I have to?

Finland: well-

Sweden: good *leads him to a room*

((Mini Note: I'm not so great with SuFin, but I will earnestly try my earnest for tomorrow, guys, I promise!))

From: Guest

"Admin: *walks in* I could have sworn I heard German Sparkle Party playing in the bowling alley tonight...

Kate: Got someone on your mind?

Admin: No. I have a song on my mind. You and Italy need to cut that out.

Kate: Cut what out?

Admin: ... -.- I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and that you weren't faking innocent. Anyway...Germany! How many more episodes do you have to go?

Kate: Hey, where'd Pinkamena go?

Admin: You bring up an excellent point. Where DID she go?"

Russia: *returns to see Pinkamena's not around* Mena... *cute sad face* where did she go?...

Italy: you swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh-

2p!Italy: *sharpening his knife, sending a side glare at him* ugh, shut the fuck up, ve...

Italy: wuah! Wh-when did you get here?! *hides under the table*

Germany: *returns* I . ...*faints from exhaustion and irritation of little voices and all those "pony" puns* goddammit

2p!Germany: *sits on his back as he's on the ground*

Germany: *looks up, eyes wide* no...oh, hell no...

2p!Germany: *looks Admin's way and grins* zhis guy isn't much to look at, but what do you say you leave here vith me...?

Germany: O.O

From: Guest

"Kate: Oh, thanks Italy, for the welcome! Carins and Rosepetal both warned me how crazy it might get... *whispers* What do think about GermAdmin?

Admin: *hiss* That's not a pairing... Stop making it a pairing."

Italy: *still hiding, yet appears just as excited about the newfound pairing as previous* ve, I love it! They're so cute together because they act like they have no interest with each o-..well, Germany's feelings are much more obvious after last night's second round of kissing (=w=) he wasn't dared to do that~...

2p!Italy: GermAdmin? What the fuck is that? *looks down at Italy and smirks evilly, leaning down and glancing under the table* come out an play, Feliciano~

Italy: *screams and runs out the house*

2p!Italy: *stands again with a pouty face, twirling his knife* he's no fun..

From: Zala-chan

"*door appears*

Zala: Hey guys sorry I haven't been he in forever my friend was here so I was with her

anyway I'll be taking that cat now Greece :)

?: Um hello *shyly* are you forgetting me?

Zala: So sorry Kaen I'll introduce you now

Okay everyone this is Kaen he is my new OC and will be hee for a bit

Kaen: It's really nice to meet you all

Zala: Anyway on to the main event I dare Sweden to make out with finland as long as he can and let me record it

Sana: this I want to see also a warning she hasn't bitten anyone in a while so she is thirsty

Zala: Sana you destroyed the surprise so I'll just get on with it *sly smile* hehe *sneaks up behind Japan and kisses him*

(Insert his reaction)"

Japan: *blushes deeply and moans quietly, his hands rested on your shoulders* Zala-chan~

"Zala: *moves to his neck and bites him while carefully blowing on his neck*"

Greece: *comes back completely naked, setting a cute, grey-and-white kitten with gold eyes on the table, then glares 2p!Italy as if daring him to try and kill it before leaving back to Turkey* and welcome, Kaen, to...the second-closest thing to an insane asylum

2p!Italy: *looks at the cat* ...

Kitten: mew! *blinks up at him*

2p!Italy: ugh *turns away from it*

Kitten: *paws at his hand*

2p!Italy: *turns to stab it*

2p!Greece (don't know if there is one, but here he is anyways :3): *in the way, growling and hissing like a cat, his eyes of the slits that the felines have rather than human pupils*

2p!Italy: ve, you ruin everything..

2p!Greece: *claws him across the face*

Canada: w-will no one stop them?

Netherlands: *flipping through a catalog* ...they're fine. Let the 2ps kill each other.. *murmurs* it's for the best..

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Okay, I know. I'm probably annoying right now, right? Go ahead, say it. I won't care.

ANYWHO(Doctor Who to be exact! He he... Thanks for watching it with me England. Next time though, don't get so drunk) I have a question for... ITALY! Yay! So, Italy: Is your love for Germany bigger than your love for your pasta? *cough cough*GerItaRocks!*cough cough*"

Britain: you're not being annoying *just now waking up, rubbing one eye* it's no problem, I'm glad you suggested it *smiles sleepily and hugs you* and sorry for getting drunk..alcohol can't seem to get away from me

2p!Britain: actually, you can't get away from alcohol *laughs*

Britain: *looks at him, eyes widen, nearly flipping his shit*

2p!Britain: hello, old chap *smiles cheerfully with blood on his bright-ass clothing as he holds out a cake to him* here you are! Prepared specially to your liking *closes his eyes with a smile*

Britain: *kicks it out of his hand*

2p!Britain: *shrugs* oh, well! More where that came from! :D *skips off to the kitchen, eyes flashing evilly*

Italy: *returns, totally wary of his 2p* my love for Doitsu is just as big as pasta! In fact, Germany, I told you I'd do this :3 *pours pasta sauce and pasta all over him, getting it on his 2p too*

2p!Germany: *growls and shoves him against the wall, knife against his neck* don't do zhat shit again *glare darkens* I fucking hate pasta

Germany: ITALY!

2p!Italy: only I can mess with him like that, Doitsu! *pushes his 2p off Italy, starting to fight with him*

Germany: *runs to Italy and hugs him* Italy, are you alright?

Italy: *licks his pasta-covered cheek* delicioso! :3

Germany: zhat's all joo can say after almost being mutilated by my 2p? -.-

From: Skysword

"Sky: *cell phone rings* ugh... To early for phone calls... *answers phone* hello?

?: hey sky it's me, I know she's there with you isn't she? Well anyway I've just noticed she is gone and I want her back. So can I have her back?

Sky: . . . No. She's my oc I can do what I want with her. And if you want her back you can come and get her yourself you arrogant prick. *hangs up the phone and snuggles closer to the naked france in her bed* to early...

Skysword: *in bed with Romano and her phone goes off* damn... Some one better be dying! *answers the phone* yes?

?: I want her back and if you two don't give her back I'll-

skysword: oh it's you. Finally notice she was gone did you? Well you can't have her, were to busy doing fun shit and slowly killing her innocence. Bye fuck face. *hangs up the phone, and chuckles evilly* today shall be fun.

Nd: *playing Rock, paper, Scissors, with japan* damn you win again. Are you sure your not cheating? *pouts*"

France: *groans in his sleep and wraps an arm around you*

Romano: just, um, who the hell was that? *cautiously looking to make sure his 2p doesn't pop outta fucking nowhere*

Japan: *after being momentarily feasted on, playing with Dakota* I assure you, I don't cheat

2p!Japan: hai, but I do

Japan: ...o.o

2p!America: *finally enters the room, along with all of the other 2ps* I know you regular ones-*pauses to hock (sp?) up a loogie*-are scared as fuck right about now. You can all thank Zay for summoning us *grins, pushing the sunglasses up from his eyes* not like it was intentional. He just kept watching those badass AMVs and wondered what it was like to be a 2p...*smiles evilly* we'll be enjoying our stay here

*the other 2ps grin evilly at the regular selves*

Canada: *slowly backs up*

Snapped!Canada: hey

Canada: *jumps, frightened, and turns around* o-oh god *pupils shrink in horror*

Snapped!Canada: *running a finger over the blade of his weapon* you didn't think they forgot me, did you? *smiles* they'll never forget about me...*chuckles darkly*

Canada: *runs and hides*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *flips China and me over, so I'm on the top. Presses myself against China while deeply making out with him*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *blushes and returns the kiss to Hong Kong*

((Excuse my horrible, horrible lateness but as I said earlier my parents are ass holes so I can not get onto the computer every second of the"

((It's fine, no rush at all. A reviewers' time is completely understood here))

China: *moans into your mouth and grips your wrists firmly, pressing his body close to yours too*

Hong Kong: *kisses back again pulls away* that was...enjoyable *a small smile appears on his face*

2p!China: *sitting in a chair, leaning against a table with his legs stretched out before him* this is soooo boring, aru

2p!Poland: *yawns and twirls a strand of 2p!Hungary's hair around his finger, bored as well*

Tay: *finally comes out* are you shittin' me *has my music blaring through my bass headphones* what the fuck are you nuisances doing here?!

2p!America: *smirks*

America: *about to leave the room and come out too*

Tay: *pushes him back inside in means of safety and closes the door, locking it from the outside*

America: ._. ? *goes back to sleep without any complaints, hugging the pillow I had my head rested on* hmm~...

2p!America: *cocks an eyebrow*

Tay: *makes my way to the kitchen* no slaughtering the reviewers

2p: we know

Tay: mmhm *grins* got you bitches on a motherfucking leash thanks to my 2p

2p!Belarus: is she here? *eyes widen*

Tay: maybe she is *turns around with a crazed, excited look* maybe she's not

2p: *flinch*

Tay: *resumes to going to the kitchen*

Britain: NO! *grabs my Hetalia shirt collar and jerks me back*

Tay: *nearly chokes* what, why-? Oh, 2p!England/Britain?

Britain: *looks horrified*

Tay: psht, they can't kill me *walks into the kitchen anyways* 2p boys, no getting anyone pregnant, except for those deranged fangirls outside the door

*everyone hears them screaming and squealing all the characters' names just outside*

2p boys & regular boys: •_• oh shit


	95. Oh Shit (5 chapters left)

Tay: this oughtta be good *grins*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *walks in the room waring noting but one of France's black button up shirts that's to big for her* good morning every- *see's 2p England and 2p Italy* Oh shit! *backs into the corner, putting a hand over her nose to hide a nose bleed*

Skysword: *holding the door shut* No You Can't come in here!

?: I Will See Her!

Skysword: No You Won't! *the door opens and let's someone in* FUCK!

?: hah im finely in! *the male version of Nd standing in the door way.

Skysword: South Dakota you are a twisted son if a bitch.

Sd: no I just want to see my sister *pops a smartie in his mouth chewing the candy slowly*

Nd: *comes into the room with two cups of coffee* America I'm sorry about yesterday I- *see's the 2p's and drops Americas third favorite coffee cup* Da fuck?!

Sd: SISTER!

Nd: *see's SD and drops America's fourth favorite coffee cup* . . . . *screams and hides behind the 2p's*

SD: *chuckles, and eats more candy* awww she missed me."

America: *comes out* MY CUPS-*sees his 2p, eyes wide with horror* ...

2p!America: *puts his shades back and grins* how's it goin', twin?

America: ...*glares*

2p!England (yeah, sounds better to match with 2p!): *glances over his shoulder at you, but doesn't see you once you've hidden* hmm..*shrugs and keeps cooking*

Tay: *goes about making my own breakfast*

2p!England: Tay-chan! Would you like some cake? :D

Tay: *shakes head rapidly* no, no, no! Thanks, though ^_^"

2p!England: *sees America* Am! Want some cake?

America: *smiles* really? Cool, thanks! *takes it and eats it eagerly*

2p!England: *smiles* enjoy! n.n

Britain: stomach of steel ._.

2p!England: *looks at him* why won't you eat my cake? *sad face*

Britain: because I'll die!

2p!Italy: *sees Sky and grins* a fan of me? How cute~ *grins*

Italy: *hiding in the corner*

Tay: if anyone sees my 2p, let me know so I can lock her ass up -_- *goes to comfort Italy along with my big brother Germany*

America: *sees South Dakota* son! Glad to see you too! :D

2p!America: *picking his teeth with a toothpick, bored out of his mind*

Romano: *pulls Skysword close to him* I do NOT want you meeting my 2p *eyes widen at the thought*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *gasps and shifts my position slightly so that I'm putting slight pressure

on China's crotch*

Ninja Starr (The OC): E-enjoyable? What kind of a response is that? *blushing

slightly"

Hong Kong: because it's true *places a hand on the back of her neck and kisses her again*

China: *moans and reaches around, undoing your bra*

2p!China: so my twin's getting laid *sighs* where's the kid I used to know that was obsessed with war?

2p!Japan: that's just you

2p!China: oh, right!

Both: *chuckle evilly*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *frown* I don't like 2p...

Oliver: Can I still dare? OK, England and Iceland sing Twilight's BBBFF to

Scotland and Norway.

Lillian, me: *eyes widen*

Me: Why are you torturing my boyfriend?"

2p!Scotland: you don't like 2p? *cocks his head and appears in front of you, smirking* and why's that?

Scotland: get away from my woman! *tries to fight him*

Britain & Iceland: *exchange disappointed glances*

2p!Sweden: *eyes glow demonically* sing the song already

Britain & Iceland: okay! O.o

[BRITAIN & ICELAND:]

When I was just a filly I found it rather silly

To see how many other ponies I could meet

I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need

Other ponies to make my life complete

But there was one colt that I cared for

I knew he would be there for me

My big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught me how to fly a kite

(Best friend forever)

We never had a single fight

(We did everything together)

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

I miss him more than I realized, it seems

Your big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

And though he's oh so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My big brother best friend

Forever

Forever

Scotland & Norway: *unmoved; actually, they're rather disturbed towards the song* hell no

Britain: *shudders* never again

Iceland: *goes to get something to drink*

2p!England: I love My Little Pony :D

Britain: -_- that does not surprise me at all

Snapped!Canada: *"listening to Skrillex*

Hungary: oh, ja! The maid's outfit! Cana-

Canada: *comes back in it* I-I'm here

Russia & 2p!Russia: *exchange smiles*

Lithuania: you guys would be best friends o.o

Canada: *walks up to Austria* what do you want me to do for you..?

Austria: *glances up from the newspaper and nearly chokes*

Snapped!Canada: so Roderich, since you have your new maid-*grabs Hungary by the waist and pulls her into his lap* she's mine for the day

Austria: *gets up to stop him*

Snapped!Canada: *chains Hungary to the seat in a flash and appears before him with 2 guns to either temple* brains will fly if you try and stop me.

Austria: *looks to his future wife fearfully*

Hungary: it's not vorth it, Roderich. After all-*forces a smile*-it's only for today..

Tay: Snapped!Can

Snapped!Canada: *turns to me*

Tay: no rape or I'll SNAP your neck *grins psychotically momentarily and then I resume to a blank expression*

Snapped!Canada: yeah, yeah, I know

2p!America: *having a weird conversation with his twin* which is worse? Hollow TayZay or 2p!TayZay?

America: ...ah, shit, that's a hard one...I'm gonna have to go with 2p!TayZay..

Tay: what the fuck! Shut up, pick a different topic, you morons! Ò_Ó

2p!America: yeah, but Hollow TayZay is probably better at sucking di-

Tay: SHUT THE FUCK UP! My god, jesus christ...

2p!Romano: so are you guys still playing Dare?

Romano: *hugs Skysword tighter*

Germany: shit! Who told them?

Italy: I'm sorry

Germany: ò.ó fucking A, Italy!

2p!Hungary: Poland, I dare joo to cut off Lithuania's dick *sitting in 2p!Poland's lap, facing him*

Poland: uhhhh no

Tay: no cutting of any kind, guys T.T

2p!Hungary: *yawns* vhatever *starts making out with her 2p boyfriend*

Norway: Denmark, I dare you to go streaking outside and scream, "I love the Soviet Union"*

Denmark: ...*strips and runs outside* I LOVE THE SOVIET UNION!

Russia: *no longer smiling*

2p!Denmark: *cracks his knuckles* that's embarrassing as fuck. I can stab people if necessary, right?

Tay: 1). Unnecessary, actually 2). No

2p!Denmark: *groans in annoyance*

Tay: see you poor unfortunate souls next chapter ,_,


	96. 3 Long Chapters In A Row! Holy Cow!

Tay: 2ps, stop scaring everyone

2p: but it's our job

Tay: yeah, yeah, sure

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *whimper* Y-you s-scare me.

Oliver: *unconsciously staying FAAR away from 2p!China* I-I dare...America to

watch the Horror Movie Marathon I recorded last night.

Lillian: *hugs onto Switzerland*"

America: cool, I love scary movies! :3

Tay: *remembers that one episode from the old Hetalia and laughs aloud*

America: *gets started*

2p!America: *looks to me* so when's 2p!TayZay coming around?

Tay: uhhhh...never...

Evaree: hey

Tay: OC! *hugs*

Evaree: *sees the 2p people & waves* hi *waves to the reviewers as well*

2p!Scotland: ah, relax, lass, I won't hurt you *pulls you closer to him* I just wanna get to know you a little better~

Scotland: *tries to remove him from you*

2p!Scotland: *socks him in the throat*

Scotland: *stumbles back, hacking and coughing*

Britain: brother! *glares at 2p!Scotland* what's wrong with you?

2p!England: he's just having a little bit of fun~ :D

Britain: *eyes widen*

From: Guest

"Admin:Pinkamena: *runs twoards 2p!England with the Chainsaw of Friendship*

DIIIIE!

Admin: Where were you?!

Pinkamena: *stops for a sec* Do you really want to know? *resumes what she was

doing before*

Admin: *hiding behind the couch with Kate, with the Axe of

Friendship*...Unfortenately, I can kinda guess what that answer means.

Anyways, 2p!Germany, screw you. -_- HetaFruitsOuran, THANK YOU! GerIta does

rock. GermAdmin does not however.

Kate: *starts humming I Won't Say I'm in Love*

Admin: I WILL throw you out there with the 2p!s...

Kate: ...

Admin: 2p!Italy, do you really want to know what GermAdmin is? And you try to

stab another kitten, Tokyo, Rosepetal, Pinkamena, and I will kick your ass.

Kate: Wait, I thought Rosepetal said Pinkamena loses most of her fights?

Admin: MOST does not equal EVERY SINGLE ONE.

Kate: Oh.

Admin: And Germany? He's Italy, of COURSE that's what he'll say after almost

being mutilated by a 2p!. *looks around* I hope our 2p!s don't make an

appearence... my 2p is most likely depressed as heck. Kate, one doesn't exsist

for you yet, but I know yours is freaking evil. And Pinkamena... I can't tell

if Pinkie Pie or her is the 2p."

2p!Italy: you guys? Kick MY ass? *laughs loudly and evilly* ohhh~, I'd love to see you try *eyes have their typical demonic glow* and GermAdmin? *looks back and forth from Germany to you* ...looks like a good match

Italy: ha! See?!

2p!England: *sees the Chainsaw of Friendship and ducks, grabs it from her and throws it out the window, causing one of the fangirls to be hit and killed by it as she's cut straight down the middle*

Tay: *tries to hold back, but throws up anyways*

Regular Hetalia characters: *jaws drop and eyes widen*

America: *screams like a little girl from the Horror Movie Marathon AND the fangirl's murder, leaping into 2p!America's arms* HOLD ME! DX

2p!America: *drops him the second he does* I really question you sometimes *sits back and puts his feet up on the table*

2p!Germany: *raises an eyebrow* screw me, huh? *chuckles* vell, zhat's vhat I vas trying to get you to do~ *pushes you against the wall, about to kiss your neck*

Germany: *knocks him out with an aluminum baseball bat when he's not paying attention* verdammt, you're too much to be putting up vith right now..*rubs his temples and sighs*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *shifts under 2p italy's gaze* uh um.. *see's that dance is awake and

runs into his arms* please keep me away from the 2p's, they will rape me and

If its 2p Italy or 2p england I will probably not fight back..

Nd: *running away from her brother* Go away you fucking rapest!

Sd: but Sid don't you love your big brother?

Nd: Not really! *see's Japan and Zay, and stops running*

Sd: Finally gonna come with me willingly?

Nd: no I stopped cause you can't hurt me infront of these two, they get really

jealous and will hurt you!

Sd: is that so.. Well who are they to you?

Nd: *points at japan* he's my boyfriend! *points at Zay* Abd he's my pimp! Now

you better leave before they kick your ass!

Sd: I don't believe you... Prov it!

Nd: *looks at japan and Zay with a look that's begging them to play along*

France: *holds you close and glares at the 2p* don't even think about it

2p!England: *tilts his head and tries to look innocent* I wasn't..

2p!Italy: try and stop us *steps forward* we're taking over from this day forth *smirks*

Japan: uh...*looks at the monitor and sees Zala-chan's review, completely torn*

2p!Japan: looks like everyone's on your dick today...

Japan: um...I have a rot of girlfriends...*slowly backs up against the wall* I don't rearry have a main one-

Zay: I'm Dakota's boyfriend! And her-*looks to her* what was it? Oh, yeah! *faces her brother* yeah, and her pimp! *eyes glow like the 2p's do* if you have an issue with me, I don't really fucking care *chuckles, his form static, like a hologram's* you'll have to take it up with...*smirks*well, just me. I'm all the weapons a person can need *grins evilly*

Tay: goddammit, he was the last person to have a 2p side :(

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *takes off my bra and slides off any clothes left, then kisses China hard,

hugging close to him*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *blushes hard, but kisses him back softly*

((Aw, man, there can only be 100 chapters?! DDX"

((I'm not thinking so, no, but we'll see how I can balance the fanfic and my stupid damn online history class I'm forced to take for the majority of the summer. I have to see what days I have it and let y'all know that I probably can't upload for at least a while on those days. They might be every day, so I don't know, but I won't upload tomorrow because of the lovely surprise I'll be working on.))

China: *hugs you even closer*

Hong Kong: *finally blushes too and deepens the kiss*

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *laughing her ** off* BBBFF... That was amazing..."

Britain: *wrinkles his nose* blegh...

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *pout* Japan why did you leave me

Sana: It's not like you own him

Kaen: Neither do you

Zala: Guys no fighting we can plot together *evil smirk*

All: *whispering*

Zala: Japan we dare you too spend an entire day with only the three of us

Kaen: As our personal servant *kreepy laugh*

Sana: Obeying every command *eyes glint evily*"

Japan: hai, um... I suppose I can kirr two birds with one stone ^_^" *sees the evil glint in Sana's eyes and seems a bit fearful*

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *glances twoards 2p!Japan* *walks up to him* Screw. You. *puches

him in the face and walks back behind the couch with Kate*

Kate: You need to calm down. She's not here.

Admin: SHE better not be..."

2p!Japan: *growls and slowly walks up to Admin*

Germany: *knocks him out too*

Italy: seems like Admin can save herself, but I think you just wanna be her hero, ve~?

Germany: ITALY! .vith GermAdmin! It's not going to happen!

Italy: ...why are you yelling at me? *runs away crying* I'm sorry, Germany!

Germany: ...*shakes his head*

2p!Italy: I'll go see what's up *sly grin and follows*

Hungary: ve shouldn't let him do zha-

Snapped!Canada: oh, shut up *grabs her face and French kisses her, shoving his tongue down her throat*

Tay: oh, I'd be damned if I let someone man handle me like that •_•

((For you guys, I'll go beyond 100 chapters, because you all favorited me as an author, the story, reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank every single one of you amazing-ass people :D))


	97. Lost In The Dark

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *licks China's ear* You're free to do whatever you want with me, you know

Ninja Starr: *pulls away from Hong Kong* Y-you're so... *can't find the word*"

Hong Kong: *smiles cutely* you're cute *kisses her again, his hand rested on hers*

China: *smiles seductively* that's what I'll do, aru~ *switches positions so he's on top again, kisses down your neck and chest, taking your legs and wrapping them around his waist as he pulls his boxers down*

2p!Korea: got any jacks?

2p!China: *mumbles* cheater *throws half his deck down*

2p'!Korea: *grins slyly and gathers them to his stack* thank you :3

From: Skysword

"Sd: *glares at Zay* is that so sister?

Nd: *franticly nodding*

Sd: fine I'll leave for now, but the north and the south will become one *puts

candie in his moth and leaves*

Nd: *hugs Zay* thank you for playing along Zay! *looks at japan* thanks for

nothing bro, you really have no acting skills. *looks back at Zay* sorry I

made you say that it's just that my brothers a little... Well to put it short

he once was so smart he drove himself crazy and now he wants to be one... but

thank Zay *kisses him on the cheek*

Sky: *looks at 2p Italy* d- don't make me get my other boyfriends! Spain and

Prussia will kick your ass!

Skysword: *looks at romano then at his 2p* ... *suddenly stands up* good lord

this is bugging me! *hits Romano's 2p with a baseball bat* I dont know why but

just looking at his face is enough to seriously piss me off. *flips her hair

sexily*"

Japan: *looks upset with himself* I'm sorry *bows*

Zay: *blushes when she kisses his cheek* i-it's no problem. You helped me out, so the least I could do is help you out as well *hugs her*

2p!Italy: *comes back with an unconscious Italy over his shoulder, then he laughs abruptly, eyes growing psychotically wide and pupils shrinking* oh, really?! Where's the rest of the bad touch trip, huh? I don't see Spain! His ass is probably still ashamed of what he did! He used to blow up at every little thing, and it's just now resurfacing. He will kill France and Prussia just to get to you, you know that, right?! *grin expands*

France: *eyes widen* shut up, zhat's not true!

2p!Italy: prove me wrong, then! He's trying so damn hard to be a hotshot and win Sky over *chuckles and leans back in his chair* damn shame that'll be the death of him. He's putting so much strain on this relationship and she doesn't even realize it. He's tearing his friendship apart with you and Gilbert to the point where you're both now insignificant to him. All he wants is Sky, and if he can't have her to himself in the end, he'll kill every single one of you guys just to do so

France: *glares*

2p!Romano: *gets right back up* you think that'll knock me out just 'cause it worked on 2p!Germany and Japan? *chuckles and shoves Romano away from her* you're a real dumbass *corners her and starts unzipping her pants*

Romano: *gets right back up and runs to save you* SKYSWO-

2p!Romano: *pauses when he hears footsteps trudging towards him* it can't be her...

*something comes across his neck and slices his head clean off*

Romano: *rushes to her and holds her close* shit shit shit shit *holds her firmly and cries over her shoulder* I almost fucking lost you

2p!Italy: *glares at 2p!Romano* get up, idiot. You can't play dead forever

2p!Romano: *his body crawls to his head and grabs it, twisting it back on as the flesh seeps together* we're immortal..did you forget that, Lovino?

Romano: *glares back at him with a teary-eyed, blurred vision* I didn't decapitate you

2p!Italy: he didn't *scowls darkly* but I know who did, and she can't hide forever...*grins* it'll be fun to fight 2p!TayZay again

2p!Romano: so she'd cut my head off *scoffs* typical coward, runs off after making a clean murder outta me. That's the second time this week!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *frightened whimper* G-get a-away, p-please.

Oliver: *started listening to music to distract himself**singing* Hush child,

the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep...

Lillian: IT WAS CREEPY ENOUGH ALREADY!

2p!Lillian: *in a very revealing outfit carrying twin guns* You're such a

wimp. *tries to shoot Lichtenstein but hits Germany's shoulder in stead* Oops.

I damaged the food.

Lillian: *faints*"

Germany: *curses loudly and glares at 2p!Lillian* vhat zhe fuck vas zhat for *grips his shoulder harshly to stop the blood*

Liechtenstein: Big Bruder...*eyes widen*

Switzerland: run, Lili!

Liechtenstein: *grabs Latvia and Sealand and runs as far as she can*

2p!Scotland: I said I wouldn't hurt you..that is, if you stop resisting

Scotland: *leaps and grabs his ankles, dragging him down*

2p!Scotland: *tries to burn him with a lighter*

Scotland: Oak, run! I don't want you around here, it's not safe! *grabs your hand and runs with you as far away as possible*

2p!China: *turns to Oliver and grins* ni hao... Oliver, is it? *walks towards him and places a finger under his chin* you're pretty cute~...I'd like to take my time in killing you

China: *pulls away from Starr* hold that thought, aru. I can't have my husband or wife die on me. The wedding's tonight, and both of you mean too much to me for me to lose either *runs outside and is about to take a hard swing with his wok at his 2p self's head*

*a long, slender ninja sword slices 2p!China's head off before he can get to Oliver...there's a giggle before a shadow grabs him and drags his body away*

China: that..was really creepy..Ollie-kun, are you alright? *grabs his shoulders and gives him a soft squeeze*

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *blush* Thanks...

Pinkamena: *pulls out Flamethrower of Friendship* I've got pocket dimensions

full of weapons, you WILL loose this fight. *looks over at Russia and waves*

:) Hi Russia!

(insert response here)

Kate: How come she lost the fight against Russia?

Admin: *shrugs* And yes, we will kick your ass 2p!Italy. Hell hath no fury like

an enraged Rosepetal.

Pinkamena: Trust her on that one!

Admin: Also, about taking over? Yeah, right. You wish. And Italy? *sigh*

GermAdmin is not going to happen. *starts blushing even harder* Ever.

Kate: :) You do like him.

Admin: *silent as she pretends ahe didn't hear that* *blush gets even brighter

than before*"

Germany: it's no big deal *turns to 2p!Italy* if there's anyone who should kick your ass, it's me *glares and cracks his knuckles as he makes his way over to him*

Italy: *slowly comes to* Doitsu...

2p!Italy: you woke up already? *glares as he removes Italy from his shoulder and slams him harshly onto the ground*

Italy: *gets the wind knocked out of him, yet is still conscious*

Germany: *runs to Italy*

2p!Germany: *stands up behind him and pulls him back, hurling and throwing him against the wall with immense strength*

Italy: GERMANY!

2p!Italy: you annoy the hell outta me *narrows his eyes and presses his foot down hard on his chest* time to die

2p!Zay: * walks right up to 2p!Italy and punches him square in the face, knocking him down, straddles his waist, takes his head by gripping the chin and hair, dislocating his head from his neck* you wanna hurt people so badly *cackles* so do I~ *runs over to 2p!Germany and bends his arm back, twisting it out of his socket and rips it off, watching the blood spurt everywhere*

Tay: *throws up some more at the sight of all the blood and hearing so many bones crunching*

America: *tries to slide past the 2p people and make his way over to me, attempting to get me to stop upchucking before it gets worse from here*

*all the other 2p just stand by and watch, considering all they only care about their own damn selves*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Good then we'll come save you now Kaen if you'll do the honors

Kaen: With pleasure *starts beating the crap outta all the 2ps*

Sana: *grabs Japans arm and pulls him in through a random door*

Zala: *follows*

Kaen: *finished beating up the 2ps* Done! *breaks down crying* waah that was

so scary I thought they would hurt you Japan. Japan?

Zala: *comes out of the room pulling Sana and Japan with me* Over here

Kaen: Oh there you are

All: *group glomps Japan*"

*all the 2p unfortunately appear to be unaffected*

Japan: *hugs onto Kaen, Sana & you* you guys shouldn't fight them on your own. Only other 2p of reviewers and Zay and Tay can cause possible harm to them..though they still won't die *looks upset and thoroughly pissed off at the fact that they're immortal*

2p!Prussia: aw, having a party without me? *wanders over to his 2p brother, 2p!Germany* Vest (West), you don't look so good. Did vone of zhese little girls kick your asses?

2p!Germany: nien *turns to 2p!Zay, gripping his bleeding, armless side* it vas him

2p!Zay: *his holographic form glitches slightly as his grin widens* let's play a game...it's called "Gut Gilbert" *laughs psychotically and rushes 2p!Prussia with several knives, shoving them deep into vital regions of his body, then pulls them out and drops them to the floor* I didn't even need those, but I love seeing more than one hole in your body~ *chuckles*

Zay: *backed up in a corner, terrified of his inner self, face buried in his hands as he wished this was all one big nightmare*

From: Guest

"Admin:*insert response of either Russia or 2p!England, or both. I don't care."

Russia: Pinkamena! It's really good to have you back *hugs her and glares at his 2p* touch her and I'll slit your throat, da *dark aura surrounds him*

2p!England: *sees the other fangirls screaming and freaking out when that one girl just lays on the ground, slowly rotting as she's split in half* ... *chuckles, then sees the flamethrowers* that won't do you any good, either *makes the "tsk tsk" sound, an evil smile slowly appearing on his face* you might as well burn the whole house down before you try and kill me with pathetic little bits of fire

Britain: *tackles him to the floor*

2p!England: stop! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!

Britain: *squeezes his arms around him tightly despite him continuously punching him hard anywhere that's left vulnerable* I won't let you harm anyone here, no matter how odd or perverted they may be!

Snapped!Canada: *finally stands* Britain, you were always one of my hero *walks towards him* but now I see you're nothing but a fool trying to be something he's not..even so-*grabs 2p!England off the ground by his shirt collar* no one fucks with the FACE family! *drop-kicks him as if he were nothing but a dodgeball, sending him flying through the roof*

Canada: *would applaud, but his hands are literally tied*

2p!America: *still watching the marathon, not really wanting to be a part of any of this as he decides to take a small nap*

2p!Zay: *taking his time to enjoy killing the 2p-that threaten him-over and over and over again*

Tay: this won't go on..I told you I didn't wanna bring her around..*stands*but you 2ps are taking this shit too far *cocks my head so my neck makes a satisfying crack* if we're all gonna live in the house, better believe I'll shut this shit down so fast, 'cause I' . . -

*someone-or something-busts through the walls; they grab 2p!Italy and 2p!Romano's heads and bash them together, causing their foreheads to split open; the silhouette claws into 2p!Germany's back until their long fingernails slice through his esophagus, then claws off a huge chunk of 2p!Prussia's cheek*

2p!Belarus: *rushes at her*

2p!TayZay: *grabs 2p!Belarus and repeatedly bashes her head against the wall until there's nothing left but a bloody pulp*

Tay: *has my eyes covered the whole time despite my satisfaction*

2p!England: *returns and tries to take her on*

2p!TayZay: *turns around suddenly and growls like a rabid dog, slamming him down on the floor, then slams her heel down on his head until it splits open, brains gushing out* have you all learned your lesson?! *turns to the other Hetalia 2p people and grins psychotically*

2p: YES!

Zay: *crying in the corner* no more..just stop...please

2p!TayZay: *turns to the ones she'd killed a third time, watching as the regenerate and shy away with fear* stupid motherfuckers *giggles like an evil little girl despite being the same age as me* did I do good, TayZay? *smiles at me, blood coating her teeth from earlier meals*

Tay: yes, 2p, you did just... fine..*faints from it all*


	98. Calm Down And Love Hetalia

Tay: on the side-note of the chaos that just occurred, I do apologize, I'm simply trying to keep everything ,_,

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"*casually walks in, yawning* 'Sup guys? The awesome me is back, little tired

from the unexpected office call but its all good... So what.. did.. I..

*finally notices whats going on* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Tay: *gasps* MY BABY!

America: AHEM!

Tay: ...alright, then MY OTHER BABY BEFORE I WENT OUT WITH AMERICA LAST SEASON *hugs the shit out of you*

2p!TayZay: sorry if I caused anyone future traumatic nightmares. I don't intend on doing that unless requested-though I don't know WHY that would ever be requested ._. Anyways, I'll be sticking around and I'll take a more human form, I suppose *smiles, revealing rows of freakishly sharp, jagged teeth* my name's Xayla! :3 *she currently has long awkward black hair with pink bangs, greenish-gold eyes, cat-like pupils, pointed ears, long nails that're like claws, skin as white as milk, and wearing a full-body leather suit that shows more cleavage than necessary, meaning she looks not a thing like me.. (Sorry, for those who don't know already, I love providing details for my OCs and situations like last chapter)*

Zay: is it all over?

2p!America: god, I hope so

Other 2p that Xayla caused harm to: *groaning in pain as it takes them forever to regenerate*

Xayla: hope you all learn to love each other from here on out!

Tay: I realized that there's nothing humorous about ripping bodies and bashing heads to pulps and gushing blood and whatnot, S0! Either I add a genre OR change their attitudes *glaring at the offending 2p* so yeah! ^.^ *still hugging onto you*

America: that was all crazy bullshit

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *gulps and runs*

Oliver: *collapses sobbing into China's shoulder*

2p!Lillian: *walks up to Switzerland and touches his lips, pulling you some

silver misty stuff (that's his life force BTW)*

(reaction pause)"

Switzerland: *falls to the ground, dead*

China: *holds him* it's okay, aru. This will never happen again...

Everyone else: SWITZERLAND

Tay: Swiss Cheese! Ok, anybody that dies, just know I can bring them back to life, so there's no need to cry ._.

"Lillian: *suddenly wakes up and pulls her 2p self away then opens a door to

black emptiness and shoves her in**gives Switzerland his life force back*

2p!Lillian: NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE OC TRASH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR ON MY

HONOUR AS A LILIN!

Lillian: *scoffs* What honour? Are you OK Switzerland?"

Switzerland: *sits up* Lillian? What the hell...what just happened to me..?

Scotland: ok, party's over! Looks like we can come back to a safe house..unless you wanna go and...*chuckles seductively* y'know~

*random-ass audience goes nuts with the "WHOOOO" and whistling -.-*

Tay: or that works too *nods to give Lillian kudos*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *Looks at at 2p Italy in disgust* Spain not that stupid jackass.

Nd: Huh?

Sky: I said Spain not that stupid to pick me over Prussia and France. *glares at 2p Italy* sure the guy may love me but I know for a fact that he loves his friends as well. I'm only human so one day, I will die, and when I die France And Prussia will still be there for him. So please don't think that Spain is stupid enough to waist hundreds of years of friendship over something as trivial as me. *hugs France's arm* please take m's up stairs France. I don't want to see another 2p got a while.

Skysword: *sits up and coughs blood* damnthat bastard got me good. *stands up* I guess revenge for him will be a bitch. *when 2p Romano isn't looking she swings her bat at his neck. right before the bat hits him it turns into a sword and slices his head off*

Nd: 0.0 ... I keep forgetting she's and ex assassin...

Skysword: *wips the blood off her blade then sits down* that should give that bastard a headache...

Nd: *looks a bit freaked out* hmmm, she just had no hesatation to slice the head of the guy who looks like her boyfriend...

Skysword: the bastard was trying to rape me! *points at Romano* only he is aloud to do that!"

Romano: *double take* the fuck?! 0.0

France: *picks you up and carries you upstairs*

2p!Italy: *still trying to heal*

2p!Romano: *having to regenerate all over again*

Tay: *lets go of LittlexMissxPsycho aka Maria aka fem!Prussia and throws up all over again, running to the bathroom until all violence is done*

America: o.o"

2p!America: awesome! It's gonna smell like fucking vomit for 12 more hours! *sarcastic-ass smile*

Xayla: *simply lifts one leg up and kicks him in the head* shut up. Now's not the time for another 2p to talk except me 'cause if I hadn't come, in shit wouldn't have died down

2p!Zay: yeah, whatever, I did most of the work *glitches slightly again*

Tay: *returns* shut the fuck up, PLEASE. *sighs and sits on the carpet with my legs crossed* I don't wanna hear any more arguing and I definitely don't wanna see any more severed body parts and blood. Goddamn, had enough of that shit *looks to the other far side of the room* I thank those 2p characters that stayed on their side of the room and didn't cause any trouble, and I also thank Snapped!Canada for kicking 2p!England like a fucking home run fly ball •_•

From: Guest

"Admin and Kate: *up against a wall, using the couch as a barrier in fron of them*

Kate: *peeks out, clutching a can of pepper spray like it's her lifeline* I-Is it... over?

Admin: *chucks really heavy history book at 2p!Lillian's head* That's for trying to shoot Lichtenstein. *chucks another book* AND THAT IS FOR SHOOTING GERMANY. *runs over to Germany, while Kate goes over to Italy*

Germany...? Please be okay...

Pinkamena: *to 2p!Russia* *waves* :) Hi! *gives Russia quick kiss on the cheek* Be right back. *portal opens up next to her* *out steps another Pinkamena, this one with a more crazed expression, and a signifigant amount of blood on her clothes* Pinkamena? Cupcakes. *points to all the 2p!s*

2p!Pinkamena: Cupcakes?

Pinkamena: *nods* Cupcakes.

2p!Pinkamena: *starts running twoards all the 2p!s with a knife* Time to gather ingredients!

Pinkamena: Everyone, meet my 2p! self. *to the 2p!s* I suggest you start running, as she is invincible."

Zay: damn straight it's all over *mad as hell that he's permanently traumatized* pepper spray wouldn't help, though

Evaree: *sitting on the dining table*

Zay: where the fuck were you when we needed reinforcements 2 chapters ago?! O.o

Evaree: I went to the movies, and picked them up *points to Liechtenstein, Latvia, and Sealand*

Zay: T_T you're a fucking king at avoiding serious situations

Evaree: thank you *snacks on popcorn*

Germany: *sits up, a bruise on his temple and a bullet in his shoulder* I-I'm fine, Admin *looks at her, placing a hand on her cheek and smiles softly* du bist so süß, wenn du über mich Sorgen machen (translation: you're so cute when you're worried about me)

Russia: Mena! *grabs her wrists and turns her around, then kisses her, pulling away after such a short time* please, no more violence..I don't want to see anyone else lose their mind around here

2p!Russia: *walks up to 2p!Pinkamena, steals her knives and runs away* come and catch me if you want them back~! *laughs as he runs up and over a hill*

Hungary: *picks up the thrown books and set them back on the shelves*

Canada: you guys are visitors, but you're making a mess in OUR HOUSE 0.0

America: breathe, bro, I don't want you to snap, too

Tay: by the way, MARIA! *grabs Britain and shoves him into you* he's all yours low ;)

Britain: *leaps in the air for joy*

Tay: *presses the freeze frame to get a damn good laugh*


	99. Sorry It Took Me So Long (1 more left)

Tay: shit, now they've gone and made everyone upset

Xayla: I'll take responsibility for it too *now is more human, with shoulder length brown-black hair that flares and flips out at the ends, cream-colored skin, and eyeliner bordering her greenish-gold eyes* I'm sorry if I traumatized anybody, I just don't really know how else to get through to those hard-headed fuckers. Talking doesn't work :/

2p!Zay: I'm sorry, too

Evaree: I'm sorry for ditching you guys, but I saw this coming in advanced *shrugs*

Tay: guys, we've got reviews, save your apologies at the end, and I made a way for you all to make it up to everyone

2p: oh shit ,_,

Tay: well, that's what y'all get for being so damn 2p-like :)

From: Skysword

"Sky: *see's Spain and hugs him* ... I think I hate 2p's now... *let's go of

Spain and hugs Prussia*

Skysword: *frowns* good lord it smells like blood in here...

Nd: that's partly your fault.

Skysword: like I said I almost got raped, by that prick.

Nd: well you creeped out you boyfriend...

Skysword: *sadly frowns* I guess I did a bit... *feels bad* ... I'm going to

the bar... *goes to an indoor bar*

Nd: ?! When did that get here?!

Sky: *yawns* I wish I had my I-pod, with me.. *leans back and looks at

countries* anyone wanna sing a song?"

Italy: *humming a P!nk song but doesn't actually know the words*

Spain: *hugs you back, along with France and Prussia*

Tay: *looks around for an air freshener* what's your guys' favorite scent? Ah, hell, this is faster *uses my powers to make it smell like cocoa butter* sorry, I like the smell =w= *looks at the bar* ...the things that appear in here, it's ridiculous

Belgium: are you really shocked though?

Tay: not at all, actually *laughs*

Hungary: I know what song you're singing, Italy! And I know the words, but I don't wanna sing it by myself *blushes*

France: it's been a while since I've sang, and Inglaterre's singing with us ;)

Britain: ...meh, fine

Italy: I'll try and catch up!

Tay: sing choruses only so other characters have the opportunity to sing and so we can still answer other reviews

[HUNGARY, FRANCE, BRITAIN & ITALY:]

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

*others applaud, but 2p don't feel like it though*

Tay: next says-

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *groan* Not now, I have to calm down from that traumatizing experience.

Oliver: *still sobbing*

Lillian: *slight blush* Thanks Tay. *turns to Switzerland* My... *turns

slightly green* 2p self was about to eat your life force and then... *audible

gulp* well... you. *faints again*"

Scotland: *nods* ok *sits down under a tree with you*

Tay: *all the way from the house* AWWW X3

Scotland: -_-" okay...?

China: Oliver, please don't cry *hugs him, then checks the time* I guess we'll have to schedule the wedding another day, I didn't know today would be so traumatic for everyone :/

Tay: you're welcome, Lil-*sees she's fainted* ._. Well ok then

Switzerland: Lillian! *lifts her up in his arms*

Tay: hope she's alright..um, next asks-

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Mein gott, i go home for business for a few chapters and it all goes

absolutely insane! Poor Tay is getting sick from the gore, and now she and Zay

are two different people! and from what Tay has messaged me about, almost

everyone is dating someone! Gott, may as well go with it! *hugs britain* So,

how have you all been? you know, other than all this crazy 2p! stuff? You too

2p! guys, its been a while huh? 2p!Canada especially *grins seductively* that

night was pretty fun, we should get together again sometime"

Britain: *eagerly hugs you back*

2p/Snapped!Canada: *smirks* indeed, we should make more memories soon~

Canada: can someone unchain me, please? ^_^"

Evaree: *unlocks the chains without much struggle*

Canada: *smiles* thank you

Evaree: sure thing *turns to Maria* wanna take me up, too? ;)

Tay: good lord, E •_• ok! So the 2p are gonna sing Disney songs

2p: *groan*

Tay: either that or Britney Spears, OneDirection and Justin Bieber. Your choice

2p: Disney ._.

Tay: why do you guys hate Disney until I suggest other artists you don't like?

2p!America: it's sappy

Tay: I was asking the 2ps that actually wreaked havoc. The only thing you caused was for me to have an internal fangasm

America: *kicks my knee under the table*

Tay: honesty is key

America: to a certain degree

Tay: true that. I won't pick which songs, but you guys have to choose something to lighten the mood. First! Apologize and hug it out. If they don't forgive you, I get to punch you all in the arm. The amount of punches depend on your age. Go!

2p!England: I'm sorry, dead fangirl! I'm sorry, Sky, Pinkamena, and anyone else whom I owe an apology too..anyone want cookies? *holds them out and smiles*

Tay: nooo thank you ,_,

2p!Italy: I know I said some pretty douchey things to you about España, Sky *curl droops* and I am really sorry..to you and the bad touch trio. And to Italy, for almost causing his heart to stop. And for assuming that Admin and her crew couldn't beat me up, AND for GermAdmin *coughs*goingtohappen*cough*

France: we'll only forgive you if our girlfriend does

Spain: ...*steps forward* I forgive you. Although, I'm sorry...I actually have to thank you for being half-right. I was for a while there desperate to have Sky to myself, and I realize now just how selfish that was...

2p!Romano: I'm sorry, Skysword, for almost raping you...you are cute, though~

2p!Italy: *elbows him in the ribcage*

2p!Romano: but I am sorry, nonetheless *has multiple scars on his neck from when Skysword and Xayla decapitated him* it won't happen again..unless you want it to~

2p!Italy: *nudges him again*

2p!Romano: it won't happen again

2p!America: I'm sorry I gave your girlfriend an internal fangasm, twin

America: *punches him across the face*

2p!America: *spits out blood into America' coffee cup* yeah, I had that coming -_-

America: ._. *looks into his cup* there was still some coffee in there... :(

Tay: I'm sorry Maria that we got you confused

Xayla: I'm sorry, again, for possible nightmares

2p!Zay: as am I

2p!Germany: sorry Admin, for...oh, yeah, coming onto you

2p!Prussia: vhat am I sorry for? Oh, ja, calling you girls a buncha little girls

2p!Canada: I'm sorry for mouth-raping Hungary

Austria: I'm sorry you did too

Hungary: apology partially accepted, because zhere's no point in staying mad forever about something zhat vas only temporary *smiles and waves at you, Maria* but zhat vas totally uncalled for

2p!Scotland: sorry for scaring you, Oak!

2p!China: sorry for scaring Oliver

2p!Japan: it's weird...I don't remember what I did, but I'm sorry too

Tay: singing time :3 remember, choruses only! Or whatever's close to the chorus

2p!England: I'll sing Go The Distance from Hercules

[2P!ENGLAND:]

I am on my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know every mile

Will be worth my whole

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong...

2p!Italy: I'll sing Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid

[2P!ITALY:]

Under the sea

Under the sea

Down where it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore, they work all day

Out in the sun,they slave away

While we're devoting

Full time to floating

Under the sea

2p!Romano: I guess I can sing I Wanna Know Like You from The Jungle Book

[2P!ROMANO:]

Oh, oobee doo

I wanna be like you

I wanna walk like you

Talk like you, too

You'll see it's true

An ape like me

Can learn to be human too

2p!Canada: I'll sing Strangers Like Me from Tarzan

[2P!CANADA:]

I wanna know

Please show me

I wanna know about the strangers like me

Tell me more

Please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

2p!China: I'll sing A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan

Tay: why did I figure you'd sing a song from that movie? -.- that's really bad..

[2P!CHINA:]

For a long time we've been

marching off to battle

In our thundering herd

We feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat

Our aching feet aren't

easy to ignore

Hey, think of instead

A girl worth fighting for

Huh?

That's what I said

A girl worth fighting for

2p!Japan: I'll sing He Lives In You from The Lion King II

[2P!JAPAN:]

He lives in you

(Hey Ma, hey mamela)

He lives in me

(Hey Ma, hey mamela)

He watches over

(Hey Ma, hey mamela)

Everything we see...

Into the water

(Hey Ma, hey mamela)

Into the truth

(Hey Ma, hey mamela)

In your own reflection...

He lives in you

2p!Germany: I'll sing I'll Make A Man Out Of You by Mulan

Tay: saw that coming too..

[2P!GERMANY:]

(Be a man!)

We must be swift as a coursing river

(Be a man!)

With all the force of a great Tai Fu

(Be a man!)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of...the moon...

2p!Zay: I'll sing Eye to Eye from A Goofy Movie

[2P!ZAY:]

If we listen to each other

(Oh yeah!)

We'll find we're never too far apart

And

Maybe love is the reason why

For the first time ever

We're seeing it eye to eye

2p!Prussia: I'll sing Gaston from Beauty & The Beast

[2P!PRUSSIA:]

No...one's...slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's next to incredibly thick as Gaston

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

My, what a guy like Gaston!

2p!Scotland: I'll sing One Jump Ahead from Aladdin

[2P!SCOTLAND:]

Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

(And that's everything!)

One jump ahead in the long run

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke...

2p!America: I'll sing Why Should I Worry from Oliver & Company

[2P!AMERICA:]

Why should I worry

Why should I care

I may not have a dime

But I got street savoire faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just bebopulation

And I got street saviore faire

Xayla: well, shit, that leaves me...um, I guess I can sing Colors Of The Wind from Pocahontas..it's an alternate version, so...

Tay: oh, god, don't tell me—

[XAYLA:]

After John Smith traveled back to England

I helped my people cultivate the fields

More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit

And they treated us with guns and germs and steel

They forced us into unknown lands of exile

They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead

So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon

When I separate their bodies from their heads

2p!America: wait

2p!Prussia: what?!

[XAYLA:]

Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy

Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men

Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?

Can you paint with the red colors in these men?

I can murder if I please

Because I'm dying of disease...

I can paint with the red colors...

In these...men...

Tay: . Now I have to do a disclaimer AND really apologize for traumatizing everyone even more

Xayla: well, to be fair, it WAS a part of history

Tay: and to be reasonable as to HOW you could've traumatize them more: nobody wants to picture Pocahontas committing a massacre scene, nor do they want to see her with disease :|

Xayla: sorry, guys, that version was stuck in my head

((Disclaimer: That last one was written by a young male named Jon Cozart, and it's called After Ever After. You can find it easily on YouTube. Unfortunately, now I know those versions by heart as well as the originals. If I offended anyone, I apologize. That was just fuckery to all, I'm sorry DX))


	100. 100TH CHAPTER

Tay: *pacing back and forth nervously about something*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *drunk* oh great! I cut off the 2p bastard's head and he still likes

me... *hic* where's my Italian bastard... If he hates me.., for that then

it... *hic* his own fault... Or is it mine... *hic* what I-, if he's gone for

good?!

Nd: he's across the room idiot...

Skysword: *hic* Damn, I must of, *hic* screwed up big time!

Nd: screw it. *walks over to Zay and Canada* god she's drunk... He Canada I

have good news! (Canada responds)"

Romano: I'm not mad, Skysword. If you like my 2p, then you like my 2p. He's pretty much me, just on a more fucked up level, obviously..

Canada: *looks up from his iPhone* what's the good news?

"well since the sky has to leave for a while

she got her author friend to let her barrow your girl friend for tomorrow!

Sky: damn I'm actuly really hungry... *tackles Italy* hey I saw you made

German covered in pasta earlier, *whispers to him* could you help me make BTT

covered in pasta?"

Canada: *face lights up* that's really great! :) thanks for that, Sky!

Italy: *is thrown off a bit when he gets tackled, nonetheless he hugs you back* ve~, you're just a ball of hormones, aren't you..*chuckles cutely* ok, I'll help you out, though *stands* let me go get the pasta and pasta sauce *skips off to get it, singing the old Hetalia ending song*

BTT: *playing War*

Tay: *still pacing*

Spain: *looks up with a sad expression* I forgot you were leaving tomorrow

France: what are we going to do while you're gone? :(

Prussia: harassing Hungary isn't even fun anymore 'cause she's too in love to get mad *crosses his arms with a pout* I mean, I know I can hang out with these two awesome people, but not much else

France: tomorrow we have to participate in the yaoi lemons

Prussia: *realization* oh yeah...

Spain: what're the girls gonna do, just sit by and watch?

Hungary, Belarus, Belgium & Taiwan: yep :3

BTT: T_T

Italy: *waves his Valentine's Day flag as he comes back with pasta and pasta sauce* I'm back with the ingredients! (=w=) now what are we going to do with this again?

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Not a problem guys, confusion is part of the job description! and yeah, I'd be

happy to make some more memories my dark little birdie.. *winks at 2p!Canada*

And make a few new memories *smiles suggestively at Evaree* And dont worry

Iggy, no matter who i have a bit of fun with every now and then, you're still

meine einzige Junge Freund ;)

Oh japan, i nearly forgot, its been a while since i've seen you too! *pulls

him into a tight hug, squishing his face into my boobs* How have you been

little man?"

2p!Canada: *grins slyly* good answer~

Evaree: *smiles* sounds good to me

Britain: oh, good *sighs of relief* I was starting to think that you'd forgotten about me

Japan: *blushes* ah, werr, it's nice to see you again, Maria-chan *hugs you shyly*

Prussia: oh, fem!me! It's good to see joo again *gives you a high 5* been too long :D

Zay: *shyly steps forward* um, can I have a hug, too?


	101. Confessing And Such

((Sorry for the late-ass upload. Got distracted in sharing some laughs with my cousin :3))

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at Italy* since I have to leave for the weekend or so tomorrow

evening I want to give my boyfriends a gift! So I'm trying pasta covered BTT

and your helping me with the pasta part!

Skysword: *looks at Romano shocked, but still drunk* I hate your 2p. *hic* to

meh yah act *hic* nothing alike. I love you. Not- *hic* him. *falls asleep on

romano's shoulder*

Nd: what wrong with Tay?

Sky: ... *looks at Nd* I'm worried, could you please go check on

author-chan...

Nd: sure! *runs over to Tay* hey Tay what's wrong?

Sky: *worriedly glances at Tay, but then smiles at Italy* let's make some

pasta covered BTT! :)"

Italy: ve~, ok n.n Spain, France, Prussia! We're gonna cover you in pasta and pasta sauce :3

BTT: *cheer enthusiastically*

Romano: *smiles softly* te amo, Skysword *kisses her forehead and falls asleep with his head rested on hers*

Tay: *pacing, then looks to Dakota and my eyes widen, cheeks tainted with a pale pink color* Dakota-chan...you know I love your father. Well, I mean, I'm actually IN love with him *blush increases slightly* and those feelings have only gotten stronger since I first started officially going out with him...so, I...*lowers voice so only she can hear* I want to marry America

From: Ninja Starr

"((I was being tortured in Idaho, that if my excuse))

Me: *walks out dressed, and sits next to Oliver* Sorry, I shouldn't have

distracted our fiance while you were going through that. I honestly don't see

how that was traumatizing, though. *shrugs*

Ninja Starr: *pushes Hong Kong away gently, blushing* Oh, um, Hasu, you're 2p-

Me: Whoa, I have a 2p!?

Ninja Starr: -_- . . . YES. She- well, he called and said that he were going

to come over and pay you a visit.

Me: . . . OH. She's even worse than me!

2p!Me: *smiling innocently* Oh Hasu, darling, I've come for a visit

Me: Get. The hell. Away.

2p!Me: *shock* B-but I love you! Can't I just- *gropes me*

Me: *punches him* I told you I don't swing for myself!

2p!Me: A shame. *evil glare* Because you know I'm actually a guy *drags me off

by my foot* I've been meaning to have a talk with you. *bows his head to Sky*

A good day to you, ma'am. As well as the rest of you *waves and walks off*

Me: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *crying*

China: no! Hasu, aru! *tries to chase after you* let her go, 2p, you evil impersonator!

Hong Kong: *blushes as well, then rubs his arm shyly*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *snuggles up to Scotland* I guess.I can forgive you.

Oliver: *calms down* Apology accepted.

Lillian: I've heard that song (After Ever After). The Belle one is void

because the Beast was human first. Ariel and Jasmin would have been dead

already by the time those problems arose. And last but not least. Pocahontas

was a real woman and she didn't stay in America but travelled to England and

even got married. Unfortunately she died at a young age because of all the

illness she wasn't used to."

2p!Scotland: thanks. I'm glad you can forgive me *smiles before going to play Dance Dance Revolution with 2p!England, 2p!Russia, 2p!Poland, and 2p!Denmark*

Scotland: *kisses your cheek*

2p!China: *hugs you* my bad, aru

Tay: thanks for the insight, actually *still pacing* I didn't know Pocahontas was real..well, sounded like she was real, but the others are very well-point out *paces harder*

America: Tay, what's wrong? *looks concerned*

Tay: *looks to him and blushes deeply* I'm just contemplating a life-changing decision that I'm almost positive to take on, but I'm scared of the outcome...

America: oh..well, if you wanna talk about it...

Tay: *smiles softly* I-I know

Evaree: she wants to be your permanent lover; your baby mama; your everything

America: *clueless as fuck as to what he's talking about* uh...

Xayla: she wants to marry you, wise guy *giggles as she leans against 2p!America's back on the couch*

America: *drops his FIFTH favorite coffee mug*

Tay: *turns to Dakota* I really hope you don't mind too terribly..it's just that...I do wish to be with him forever...and I don't want any babies -_- ever! Still, I just..I don't want you being or awkward towards me if he rejects me *suddenly seems sad as I begin to doubt myself* by the way, we're still up for Dare :)


	102. Unexpectedly

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smiles happily*

Oliver: That's OK. It's just since China neutralizes my inner Russia you do

to, and that means I feel totally helpless.

Lillian: FYI, his inner Russia is sort of his main attack.

Oliver: *grumble* Oh yeah, can I dare 2ps to do something?

Lillian: *mutters under breath* Not Mordred's Lullaby, not Mordred's Lullaby,

not Mordred's Lullaby...

Oliver: 'cause if I can I'd really like to hear 2p!England and normal England

sing Mordred's Lullaby.

Lillian: Aaaand it's Mordred's Lullaby.

Me: *interest peaked* Did someone say Mordred's Lullaby?

Lillian: *sigh* Oh well. *uses magic to create a stage with a creepy backdrop

and spooky lighting* All set."

[2P!ENGLAND & BRITAIN:]

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your father's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Guileless son,

Your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behavior

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

Each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

2p!England: I liked it

Britain: *shudders* never ok this early in the morning..bringing up black magic

2p!England: ...cookies? *holds them out with a creepy smile*

Britain: no T.T

From: Skysword

"Nd: ... *tackle hugs Tay* New mother!

Sky: *is having a pasta food fight with the BTT, Italy, and germany who's

protecting Italy*

skysword: *wimpers in her sleep* so... Cold..

Sky: *pauses the pasta war, looks at Romano, and frowns* aww.. At times like

these I almost feel bad that I made sky used to have Cryophobia. Oh well.

Nd: this will be so great, and it's ok that you don't want ti have kids,

America already has 50, oh dc too, but we dint hang around him much wait- if

you and dad gets married dies that make Zay my uncle?! *looks at Zay* ... well

I'm not gonna call him uncle Zat cause that just sounds way to kinky...

Sky: (pasta war over!) yup now I'm really hungry.. *walks over to Prussia and

licks sauce off his cheek* yummy."

Prussia: *smirks and tackles you to the ground, making out with you*

Italy: *licking the pasta sauce off his fingers*

Germany: *goes to shower off the smell and stuff*

Romano: *wrap a blanket around the two of them, then resumes sleeping*

Tay: *eyes widen* 50 kids...yeah, 51 will just odd out the even numbers :/ and no, that actually doesn't make Zay your uncle

Zay: we're not really related, Dakota

America: what're you guys talking about over here?

Tay: *lets out a small squeal and hides behind 2p!America & Xayla* n-nothing!

America: *looks to Zay* what's wrong with her?

Zay: uh, there was something on her face. She doesn't want you to see, a-a blemish..

America: haha! Oh, I don't care about that, she's still cute! *smiles and makes his way over to his 2p and mine* TayTay, come on out! You don't have to hide, I think you're cute no matter what ^_^

Tay: th-that's not it *averts gaze and thinks: "I don't know how to tell you. I'm afraid of what you'll say..."*

America: Tay..what's wrong?

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Japan can I ask you something *nervously playing with her hair* I really

love you and would like to be your number one girlfriend. Will you accept me?

Sana: No fair Zala we love him too

Kaen: Yeah no fair

Zala: I created you to love him but I can also change who you love

Sana: You wouldn't

Zala: You're right I wont but you should learn to treasure friends more than

crushes

Kaen: Fine we'll try

Sana: Yeah we will

Zala: Good then why don't we dare someone *sly smile*

Sana: Sure *grin*

Kaen: We dare Prussia to kiss Canada, Austria, Hungary and Russia in that

order"

Japan: *face flushes a deep pink* h..hai...you can be my number one *smiles shyly* I'll let you be my girrfriend :)

Prussia: *blushes* I have to kiss zhem?! Sorry, Sky, it's a dare, I can't turn down a request...*walks over to Canada and kisses him, then Austria, and even Russia, but discreetly attempts to skip Hungary*

Austria & Hungary: *thinks: "Thank goodness"*

Denmark: you missed someone!

Prussia: fine, fine *leans forward and kisses Hungary, then pulls away*

Hungary: *face burns bright-ass red as she hits him with her frying pan out of instinct and so he won't see her blush so much*

Poland: *leaps from the loud impact* holy shit!

Hungary: *hides behind Austria* d-d-don't do zhat again, joo jerk, dare or not!

Prussia: n-not like I vanted to kiss joo anyvays! It vas a dare, stupid! I have Sky and joo have Roderich! S-so zhere's no point in getting vorked up!

Hungary: *peers over Austria's shoulder and sticks her tongue out at him like a child*

Prussia: oh, playing ZHAT game are ve?! *moons her*

Austria & Hungary: *cover each others' eyes*

Spain & France: X'D

Tay: America, will you marry me?

America: *keeps drinking his soda 'cause he knows there's more to it than that*

Tay: *shyly bites my bottom lip and averts gaze again* I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my one and only *blush increases* and...i-if you want...*looks up, every inch of my skin a hot pink color* I wanna bear your 51st child!

America: *spits out the soda on 2p!America's face*


	103. And Now I'm Out!

((HERE'S MY LAST UPLOAD FOR THIS FANFIC UNTIL I FINISH YOUR GUYS' LOVELY SURPRISE! LAST DAY TO SEND IN PM REQUESTS FOR YAOI COUPLES, UNLESS YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH CONTENT WITH ANY COUPLE! Thank you, and enjoy the last chapter for several hours :3))

Tay: *sleeping with America, my hand holding his, and my fingers intertwined with his*

America: *snoring again*

2p!America: *wipes the soda off his face and sighs before pushing Xayla off his lap, shoving a naked Germany out of the shower, and getting in*

Xayla & Germany: rude

Italy: DOITSUYOU'RECOMPLETELYNAKEDIT'STIMETOTAKEADVANTAGE !

Germany: vhat?

Italy: yay! *glomps him* be right back, guys :3 *leads him to his room*

2p!Italy: a sex fiend on the inside-out at times... ,_,

From: Oakwyrm

"Me, Oliver: *humming the melody of Mordred's Lullaby*

Me: Why is everyone around here suddenly getting hitched?

Oliver: Because we love the people we're marrying. *hugs China*

Lillian: *hands red envelope to 2p!England and England* I dare you to open it.

I'm pretty sure you know what it is.

(react pause)"

2p!England: *takes the red envelope*

Britain: *snatches it from him his hands and opens it* the bloody hell is this..?

"Howler: *in 2p!Lillian's voice* YOU TWO! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS

STINKING TRASH I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES INTO THE NEXT MILLENNIA!

Lillian: I dare Greece to give away ten of his cats."

2p!England: *laughs cutely yet in a creepy way as he just throws the letter away* no one can defeat me

Xayla: I can

2p!Zay: no, I can!

Evaree: don't make me bring my foster brother into this

2p!Zay: that man is literally a demon...

Xayla: and the protagonist of Tay's soon-to-be novel!

2p!Zay: we're not discussing the novel anymore -_-

Zay: all three of you are stupid. It's TayZay's fanfic, she can kick him out anytime she pleases unless the reviewers beg for him to stay

Evaree: but she WON'T do it because she wants to keep her reviewers satisfied. Daring him is the best punishment for killing that fangirl

2p!Canada: it's a fucking fangirl! Nobody likes those bitches..

2p!Germany: just shut UP already! Verdammt...

Hungary: definitely dropping zhis subject and moving on. Greece, give away 10 cats

Greece: *looks like he wants to cry and gives out precisely 10 cats* no kittens. I wanna keep Sony

Everyone: Sony is not your cat, she's Kyo's girlfriend!

Tay: *in my sleep* and Kyo belongs to the family...

Ukraine: so he's everyone's cat?

Tay: my family, not you guys

Greece: ...Sony's still mine

Tay: *throws a bean bag pillow at him and goes back to sleep*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Rally yay!

Sana: Good for you

Kaen: *walks over to Englands potions and drinks a red one*

(INSERT ENGLANDS REACTION)"

Britain: WAIT! Kaen, that's the were-

"Kaen: *transforms into werecat and looks around* I feel different somehow

(INSERT REACTION)

Sana: Uh oh this is not gonna end well"

Britain: ohhh jesus...

Greece: *glomps the fuck out of Kaen* ...I love cats.

Turkey: *laughs*

Japan: *hugging onto Zala happily*

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"America, accept the proposal! Its not a request, its advice with a threat

hidden discretely behind it.. *give Say a hug* no need to be shy, if you want

a hug step forward! ((Totally well hidden hetaoni reference)) And no Britain I

could never forget you... by the way, do you have any of those potions left?

I'm totally not planning anything with them... Scotland, are you seriously

dating someone?! Is the even possible?! Everyone is getting all lovey dovey,

its kinda odd... Oh well, what isn't odd here? Oh, I have one dare! Prussia,

it really has been a while, ja? What better way for everyone to get to know

each other again than for you to grope everyone? *innocent smile*"

Prussia: ...EVERYVONE?! Like, reviewers too?!

Spain: everyone includes reviewers

Prussia: ...Sky may kick my ass after this, but I won't mind *starts going around in a circle, groping everybody*

France: zhat's why you're a masochist -_-

*everyone waits for Italy to start singing the bridge of Love The Way You Lie pt.2*

2p!Denmark: sleeping with Ludwig, remember?

Others: oh, yeah..

Prussia: *gropes his 2p*

2p!Prussia: *hits him so hard that he becomes lightheaded*

Prussia: *proceeds in groping others, apologizing to everyone except Spain, France & Sky along the way, especially apologizing to Hungary as she blushes like it's 97-100 degrees outside, flips the fuck out, and speeds down the dirt road*

Austria: you'll probably give her a heart attack by the time this is all over..

Scotland: yes *hugs Oak closer* I am dating someone, the most precious person in my life

2p!Scotland: ...yer just not the same anymore, lad. Your tone isn't even bitter like it used to be

Scotland: it's called love. You should research on it sometime *smirks*

2p!Scotland: *sighs and rolls his eyes*

Britain: *smiles and hugs you*

America: *wakes up at the mention of his name, slightly hyped from soda and coffee the last couple of weeks, talking really fast and whatnot* something about a proposal? Oh, yeah, I'll accept! Tay, you can be my wife! We'll have 10,000,000 babies if that's what you want!

Tay: *mumbles* I said your 51st child, meaning ONE and one ONLY *leaps up in excitement and tackles him, wrapping my limbs around him so tight* but I'm so happy! :3 I can't wait! Lets get married tonight!

America: okay! *kisses me for the longest time*

Tay: *taps out, trying to breathe, but just gives up and kisses back*

2p!America: *comes out of the shower totally naked and walks outside, completely forgetting about the fangirls*

Fangirls: GET HIM

2p!America: *follows Hungary's lead and runs down the dirt road with lightning speed*

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"So... You guys are still doing dares, huh? *Thinks evil thoughts for the dares

to annoy the countries*

So, this one is for Germany... *smirks the most evil smirk in the world* I

dare you to sing "Soft Kitty" from the "Big Bang Theory" to the one country

you love like it's a love confession. And it HAS to be a country that you

love.

No pressure :3"

Germany:*the second he comes out of the room-dressed this time-he slumps to the floor like a puddle* I...I hate my life..

Italy: even after you just-?!

Germany: ja

Italy: but I gave myself up to you! *cries and runs away*

Germany: *sighs* zhat vouldn't be zhe first time, Italy ,_,

Romano: *makes a face of disgust* making my brother cry, potato bastard

Germany: *blinks* joo vant details?

Romano: 0.0 *slaps his hands over his ears* I'm not listening I can't hear you LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Germany: *just lays there ok the carpet floor, wondering how in the hell he's significant in this world as he searches up the lyrics* Scheiße...

[GERMANY:]

Soft kitty

Warm kitty

Happy ball of fur

Happy kitty

Sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr

*one of Greece's kittens, Lemonade, jumps on Germany's back, and she mewls adorably as she rests on his back*

Germany: *sighs, then goes to find Italy* Italy?

Belarus: I dare you to take your shirt off, tell out your love for him and run like the wind is blowing through your hair

Russia: what wind?

Belarus: I don't know

Russia: *sad face* I miss Mena...:(

Germany: *runs after Italy with his shirt off* DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU ITALY!

2p!Germany & 2p!Italy: *fall out their chairs laughing their fucking asses off*

From: Ninja Starr

"2p!Me: Oh, hey, it's a... what do they call these things? A proposition? A-

Me: Proposal?

2p!Me: Yes, that. This is great! Can I come to the wedding.

Me: No one wants you anywhere.

2p!Me: Oh you know you want me.

Me: Creeper! *kicks him away*

Ninja Starr: If you like I'll-

2p!Me: Okay, okay, I'll get away... *turns around and whispers* Stupid Asians

Me and Ninja Starr: *offended*

Ninja Starr: Hong Kong! I dare you to rip out his ear drums"

Hong Kong: *eyebrow twitches slightly as he goes up to 2p!Ninja Stare and rips his ear drums out, then hides behind Xayla and 2p!Zay should something happen to him*

China: no you can't go to the wedding, aru! You tried to do away with my bride! That's unforgivable, aru! ò_ó

From: Skysword

"Sky: *smiling And holding France's hand* it's ok Prussia if it's part of a

dare.

Nd: your just ok with it cause you love Yaoi so much.

Sky: not true!

Skysword: *just waking up* yeah, *yawn* it's true.

Sky: *mumbles* unfair oc's...

Nd: so do any of us have dares?

?: I do!

Sky and skysword: KisaHeart?!

KisaHeart: Yup it's me Nyah, and I dare Canada to kiss me

Nd: . . . *looks at Zay, and frowns* crap, does this mean I'm not needed

anymore?"

Prussia: sorry, again ^_^"

France: the less you're around the more for me~

Prussia: *cocks an eyebrow like, "Jou're lucky I don't kick your ass for saying zhat"*

Romano: *hugs onto Skysword and smiles, his curl bouncing with happiness*

Canada: ok, deal *kisses Kisa longingly and lovingly, then hugs her* I really missed you

Zay: no, you're needed, Dakota! I need you! *blushes and hugs onto her*

America: aww..but don't do any funny shit

Zay: *whispers to Dakota* I dare you to do something to me to make your father freak the hell out

Tay: that reminds me when I had a curl

Britain: .

Tay: and you blew the fuck up! That was the funniest shit XD *hugs onto America and kisses him for a long-ass time again, then pulls away* twins

America: that's what you want?

Tay: *nods excitedly*

America: wait a minute, you're still almost in high school!

Tay: ...the REAL me is in high school, this is my world :3

America: sweet! *kisses me again*

Xayla: and you said you'd never have kids *smirks and shakes her head*

2p!America: *comes back with blood on his clothes from mass murders he had to commit outside* you know they just want an excuse to have sex without a condom

America: partially true..*blushes*

Tay: not my [main] reason! *blushes too* I want Alfred's kids, this is something special to me *holds his hand*

America: *squeezes mine*

Hungary: sex without a condom is amazing though~

2p!Prussia: you preggers?

Hungary: oh my god, NO!

Austria: not yet

Hungary: don't encourage him!

Tay: see you in several hours from now, guys! The surprise is brewing in the pot :3


	104. Here We Are!

Tay: told you guys I'd be here before the night ends :3 but Im cutting it close!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hugs Scotland**icy glare at 2p!Scotland*

Oliver: Since it was rescheduled, when exactly is the wedding?

Lillian: *gets chill up her spine* Oh no...

2p!Lillian: *bursts through the roof and shoots England and 2p!England in the

stomach* That's all thank you. *goes and stands beside Lillian*

(React pause)"

2p!England: *glares at 2p!Lillian after the hole in his stomach heals* why in the bloody hell would you do that to me?! I kinda like you..you're cute..

2p!Scotland: still mad, lass? *holds his arms out for a hug*

Scotland: don't push yer luck, lad..she might hurt you..

China: maybe tomorrow, aru! Or Sunday..soon, before this weekend ends *nods as he's certain of himself this time*

"Me: Oh, by the way, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, hyvää juhannusaatto

(Finnish), glad midsommar (Swedish)(Happy midsummer). Unfortunately I don't

know Norwegian or Icelandic, or I'd have used those languages too.

2p!Lillian: *piles old furniture into a big pile and lites it*

(React pause)"

Tay: *blinks*

Other 2p: *freak the hell out and go all pyro fanatic, chanting her to "Burn more, burn more, burn more!"*

"Lillian: Don't worry, it's tradition, she won't do any harm."

Finland, Norway, Iceland and Sweden: thank you *smile (ok, Sve doesn't smile naturally)*

Denmark: not me? I'm a Nordic

Others: nobody likes you

Denmark: *sits by his 2p self*

2p!Denmark: I don't either, get away *shoves him towards the door*

Denmark: ò.ó

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Japan will you french kiss me onegai?

Sana: *hits Prussia after he groped her* I know it was a dare but still would

you keep the groping to a minimum

Kaen: Greece let go of me!

Sana: I dare all the 2p to sing Akita Neru's stop nagging me with english subs

supplied"

Japan: *blushes* h-hai *leans in and French kisses you shyly but is still good at it*

Prussia: I said I vas sorry! Ò_Ó

Greece: *rubbing his cheek against Kaen* kitty...~

2p: T_T

[2P!HETALIA:]

(JAPANESE VERSION)

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Te wa aratta no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Ugai wa shita no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Kao wa aratta no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Ha wa migaita no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Shukudai shita no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Iiwakesuru no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Akirameyou yo ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Kimi niwa murida yo ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Omaera ichiichi urusee yo

Ageashi bakkari toriyagaru

Monku wo iunowa ii keredo

Soitsu wa sasugani hikyoudaro

Aite no kimochi wa kamainashi

Manzoku dekireba sore de ii

Sutoresu hassan omedetosan

OIRA wa omae no nannanda ?

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Itsumade neteru no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Yume demo miteru no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Mada wakaranai no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Anata wa baka nano ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Itsu honki dasu no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Yarukoto yatta no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Itsumade nigeru no ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Genjitsu miyou yo ? (gochagocha urusee !)

Guchi toka haitemo ii desu yo

Watashi wa anata ni gakkarishimasu ne

Ichiichi naitari hekondari

Anata wa taisou gorippa desu yo ne

Minna ni yoshiyoshi saretai no desu ne

Sonna ni yoshiyoshi saretai no desu ne

Watashi ga anata wo yoshiyoshi shimashou

Kokoro mo nakami mo nai kedo ne !

Omaera ichiichi urusee yo

Kage kara monku wo hakiyagaru

Chirashi no ura ni kaitoke yo

Mijimede awarede nasakenee

Iitai koto wa wakaru keredo

Omae ga ittara auto daro

ANATA wa shiranai darou kedo

OIRA mo ningen nandesu yo !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

Gochagocha urusee !

(ENGLISH SUBS)

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

"Did you wash your hands ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Did you gargle your throat ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Did you wash your face ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Did you brush your teeth ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Have you finished your homework ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Do you wanna make an excuse ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Why don't you give it up ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"You can't do it, can you ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

Stop baggin' me, ya all

Ya always find fault with whatever I do

It's okay to make a complaint

But, don't ya think that's just so unfair ?

Ya never care about how I feel

All ya want is yr own self-satisfaction

What a happy person ya r to burn off yr stress with that !

What do "I " mean to ya ?

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

"Are you still sleeping ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Are you in a dream or something ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Don't you understand that yet ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Are you stupid ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"When will you go all out ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"Have you done what you should do ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"When will you stop escaping ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

"You should face reality, right ? " (Stop naggin' me !)

It's okay to whine or utter whatever you would like to

I would be disappointed at you

You sob or get depressed every time

You are SO PERFECT, I presume ?

You'd like to be said you are good and treated nicely by everyone, wouldn't you ?

You'd like to be treated that way so much, wouldn't you ?

I will treat you that way

Though that will be just superficial and insincere !

Stop baggin'me, ya all

Ya always spit out complaints behind my back

Stop doin' that and just write 'em down on a paper ya don't need [paper waste]

How miserable, how pitiful, how pathetic ya r !

I understand what ya wanna say

But, don't ya think ya r forgettin' yr own fault ?

Sure YOU don't know

But "I" have feelings, too

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

Stop naggin' me !

From: Skysword

"Sky: yup Prussia this is my rule, for every girl or guy you touch inapropritly

I won't get mad, I'll just make sure that you don't get to touch me for an

hour. *smiles evily And looks at Spain and France* so if he's groped everyone

in the room how many hours us that?

Nd: *whispers back to Zay* with pleasure. *skips over to America* Daddy, I

read a book once that said when a girl kisses a guy it says everything that's

gonna happen in there realtionship! So what does this mean? *puts her arms

around zay's neck and french kisses Zay heavily while wraping her legs aroun

his waist.* (insert Americas reactio)"

Prussia: but Prussian sex is...it's awesome! :(

Spain & France: we suck at math...can't count all the people :/

Zay: *eyes widen and blushes deeply, but closes his eyes and kisses back, arms wrapped around her waist, sorta forgetting it was a dare to start with*

America: *purposefully smashes his SIXTH favorite coffee mug out of rage* DON'T GO KISSING ON BOYS THAT'LL DO YOU WRONG! I WON'T FREAKING ALLOW IT!

Tay: you're like a doting dad that's gone the extra mile •_•

*pulls apart and looks at America* well,

what do you thunk Daddy?

KisaHeart: *hugs Canada back* me too.

Skysword: ... KisaHeart, who's that ghost you're hugging?

KisaHeart: *sticks her toung out at skysword* it's my boyfriend Canada.

Skysword: *feels a bit guilty for forgetting him* oh... I knew that...

((I'm a big fan of USUK, or even AmericaxCanada, I think I like almost all

hetalia pairings except for, AmericaxRussia, and AustriaxPrussia... Yeah I

don't like those two much...yeah but I really do like UsUk allot! if it wasn't

for luffyxzoro and zoroxSanji it would be my all around OTP))"

Canada: it's okay *smiles adorably at Skysword* I'm forgotten a lot, I don't blame you. It happens *shrugs and hugs Kisa back*

America: hm, uh, what the hell DO I think?! I think you won't be allowed to date until you're 35!

Tay: shut up, Am -_- let her do what a girl dreams of

Zay: *blushes, smiling in content* amazing~

America: *faints again*

Tay: guess it's too much on his little heart XD


	105. Phew!

Tay: *looks at monitor* ... *cracks up laughing*

From: Skysword

"Nd: *looks at the fainted America.* that was just part one of my plan, but

part two can wait.

Skysword: he does know you only look young, your really like one hundred

something right?

Nd: *looks at Zay* sorry about that but I just figured that it would freak dad

out. I hope the kiss didn't freak you out to much. *sits down next to the past

out America* hmmm let's go to part two. *whispers in Americas ear* hey dad

going to go lose my (nonexistent) virginity to Zay ok?

Sky: *laughs* oh she is so evil. *kisses France* hmm well since prussias not

aloud to touch me right now I guess is just you me and Spain in bed tonight

skysword: *playing with romano's hair curl, humming the pokemon origanal theme

song*"

France: I never mind zhat~

Spain: sí, less of a crowd~

Prussia: *mad again but doesn't show it* then I'll just go play Call of Duty vith mien 2p self *throws an arm around 2p!Prussia's shoulders and leaves with him*

Romano: *has a sweat-drop as he hears what she's humming* really? My little ice queen likes Pokêmon?*curling a strand of her hair around his finger*

Zay: *blushes* n-no, it didn't freak me out at all! *gets flustered as he softly touches his lips* You see, y-you're actually a really good ki-

America: *sits up and glares at Dakota* excuse the fuck out of me?!

2p!America: *falls off the pool table laughing his ass off*

America: that's not how things work around here! *stands to his feet and storms over to Zay* you're not gettin' inside my daughter, ya hear me?!

Zay: o.o *hides behind his 2p self*

2p!Zay: *glares down at America*

America: *takes a step back and scratches the back of his head* hi, sir, how're you doing this fine morning?

Tay: *red in the face, trying so hard not to laugh*

Zay: *sneaks back over to her, his face red from her part 2 joke* d-did you really have to go that far? *blush darkens*

America: Tay, you're about to have a son/daughter whenever we plan to get this cake in the oven!

Britain: you've GOT to pick a different analogy -_-

America: whatever, Britain! Your laughing is not being a very good influence

Tay: *on the floor giggling at this point* I'm sorry!

America: I mean, Dakota's technically your daughter now! Discourage her from this! O_O please, I don't want a pregnant daughter!

Zay: no one said anything about pregnancy, sir..*rests an arm around Dakota's shoulders* but I am in love with your daughter, Mr. America *blushes* a-and I would be willing to spend the rest of my life with her *hugs her* I am asking for your permission to date her until she's ready to marry

America: ... .

Zay: •_•

2p!America: *after chugging down some soda* better have a burn heal

Tay: *shakes my head and laughs some more*

America: ._. I just don't understand what's so damn funny to you

Tay: 1). Don't get mad at me and 2). *throws my arms around Dakota and Zay* inside family joke :3

America: the hell am I, chopped lover?

Tay: for a little while

America: so then I guess I'm not your husband "for a little while" *turns on his heel* say, Hungary, Belgium, Belarus, Taiwan, AND Vietnam! Wanna have a harem-?

Tay: *removes Xayla's high heel boot off her foot so fast and aims, throwing it at the back of his head*

America: *gets knocked the fuck out*

Tay: I meant you're not in the joke, you're still my husband *drags him away by his feet* be back in an hour, guys *walks to one of the vacant guest rooms upstairs*

Australia: *shakes his head* crikey! A demon is what that girl is...

From: Oakwyrm

"2p!Lillian: Well duh, I'm a Lilin! Of course I'm attractive!

Lillian: *face/palm* You're only half Lilin though. *hugs Switzerland*

Oliver: You should not have said that.

2p!Lillian: Switzerland, I dare you to-

Me: Just French kiss her.

2p!Lillian: *glare**goes over to 2p!England* And FYI, it's hot, not cute."

2p!England: yeah, hot sounds about right~...*looks her up and down and bites his bottom lip* definitely more precise to describe a damn sexy girl like you...*decides to head off to the kitchen to conjure up more deadly meals* ...actually *returns and grabs 2p!Lillian's hand* wanna get the hell outta here and do some illegal activity~?

Britain: *shakes his head as he decides to go and clean up the kitchen*

Canada: should you even still be alive? ._.

Britain: with the power of magic..anything's possible..

Canada: I guess :/

Switzerland: I think it'd be on the safer side for me to HOPE that you mean French kiss my Lillian and not her 2p, because she's a little terrifying *dips Lillian and French kisses her*

Scotland: *kisses your neck* hey, let's get outta here~..

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *kisses him for a long time then realeses him* Su-san I think we're

forgetting a dare here now make out with Finland

(REACTION PAUSE)"

Sweden: sounds good to me *grabs Finland and pushes him up against the refrigerator right as Britain planned to grab a smoothie*

Britain: ...T.T *decides to leave the kitchen*

Evaree: *laughs*

Finland: *presses his lips against Sweden's and wraps his legs around the man's waist*

Sweden: *runs his hands through Fin's blonde locks and slips his tongue inside his mouth*

Finland: *moans into his mouth and French kisses him right back*

"Zala: *records*

Sana: Also Germany make out w/ Italy, America w/ England, Japan w/ Zala, China

w/ Russia and Spain w/ Romano that's all

Kaen: Let. Me. Go! *scratches Greece with claws and runs away*"

Germany: *grabs Italy from eating his pasta and starts making out with him against the table*

Italy: *blushes deeply and wraps his arms around his neck to deepen the kissing and whatnot*

Germany: *reaches around and squeezes his ass*

Italy: *moans into his mouth*

Tay: *shoves America out of the room* go on out there and take your dare! And don't joke like that ever again!

Xayla: you were really mad though ._."

America: *currently on the lust potion as he slams Britain against the wall*

Britain: you idiot, we just did a yaoi scene for the other story-

America: *roughly kisses him and shoves one hand down his pants, the other up his shirt*

Britain: *tries to squirm out of it*

Japan: *grabs you and starts making out with you, his arms wrapped around your waist*

China: god ,_, I hate my life for temporary, aru *pulls Russia into a kiss, but wimps out when his mouth tastes like Pinkamena and vodka* ew, no, no, no, aru! *runs and hides behind Oliver and Ninja Starr*

Spain: Roma~!

Romano: we just had sex in that last chapter of the other fanfic

Spain: it won't take long :3

Romano: I still hate you, bastard

Spain: *chuckles as he French kisses Romano and all that good stuff, grabbing and groping*

Greece: *rubs his scratched cheek, but then runs after Kaen* come back, kitty!

Turkey: -_-" I fuck THAT every night?

Tay: you do? *_* oh, and I gotta question! Where the hell is Hungary, she always records these kinds of moments-*reads a note* "Dear reviewer, 2ps and Tay: Sorry for the inconvenient way of telling you, but me and Hungary have went on a trip to visit Africa..ok, yes, so we'll be back later in the week.

-Sincerely, Austria and Hungary" *looks up from note* well that sucks, now all I have are Belarus and Belgium to harass 'cause Vietnam kneed me in the crotch last time I tried :(

America: *finally done, hanging all over me*

Britain: why would you even try to harass Belarus is my question?

Tay: 'cause I still think she's cute. An intimidating incestuous, bad romance weirdo? Yes. But hot? Still yes

Belarus: *sharpening her blade and glaring at me*

Tay: heh *scared for my life and sanity* speaking of visiting, I'm gonna go pick up one of my OCs *grabs the lustful America and carries him over my shoulder out to the trailer* be back..see you guys next chapter! :3


	106. Yup, 2 In The Morning And Still Kickin'

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at Spain and Romano* -_- ... *hugs France* never mind I guess it's just you and me tonight...

Skysword: *looks at SpainxRomano and gets up and starts to walk away looking pissed* I can tell when I'm unwanted.

Nd: *looks at Zay* that was awesome acting skills, if I didn't know better I'd say you were really in lover with me!

Kisaheart: ... Even I'm not that dense..."

Spain & Romano: but it was a dare!

France: too late :3

Spain: ...alright :|

Romano: *chases Skysword* no, come back! *turns her around* I'm sorry, ok? If I had the choice to not take a dare..in fact! *goes to the chalkboard and changes the second rule from: "You can NEVER turn down a request" to "You can only to turn down a rule if it's a life or death situation, or-to be specific-a crucial dent in your relationship, because TayZay knows all about those for the past two seasons!"*

Tay: *returns* we're ba-*sees him changing my rules* ... *reads it over* I see what you did there ,_, but I guess you make a valid point..still..don't change my rules without my permission

Mariko (my OC): I don't wanna be here *sees the 2p* only 'cause they're here

2p!England: we won't bite-

2p!Romania: -too hard..

Mariko: *hides behind me* no...bite me at all and I'll slit your throat

Tay: 2 years older than me and she acts like a child still -_-

Evaree: I don't think a child would say that unless it's chibi Russia or Alois Trancy ._.

Zay: *forces a smile and laugh from what Dakota says, teeth clenched to prevent from blurting out the truth anymore* yeah, hehe, I learned how to act from my brother...yup...just helping the joke as it goes along

America: *plops down on the couch and Googles names for his 51st kid*

Tay: *whispers to Dakota* c'mon, one more joke! :D

2p!America: *writing "OtakuTayZay100 is a fagg"*

Tay: *turns around* oh, thanks! It's half-true! =)

2p!America: you take the humor out of all my jokes

Tay: well, if you wouldn't point out the obvious every time, I wouldn't have to n.n hmm...next chapter I dare the 2ps to either sing Britney Spears, Ke$ha, or Lady GaGa :3


	107. And Now America's Flippin' Tables!

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *sighs* fine... I guess I can forgive you... *kisses him* but like I

said before, your mine ok?

Sky: *is already missing Prussia and Spain* hmmm *hugs France trying to to

think about it* ...

Nd: ok tay! *looks at America* you know how you don't like the states dating

each other 'cause you see us all as your innocent kids even though most of us

aren't related? Well I got news for you! Calis dating Mississippi, new yorks

sleeping with Massachusetts, nevada wants to be a striper and Alaska is the

leader of a club for perverted states! Oh And also I have a big crush on

someone! *tackles Zay And kisses him* and I don't care if he knows it or not!

*kisses Zay*"

Romano: *smiles happily and kisses her back* I know, I know *hugs onto her*

France: *hugging you back, thinking about escargot for some reason as it pops into his animated thought bubble*

Zay: *eyes widen and blushes even more, but kisses her back* yep. Inseparable... *smiles believably*

America: I just don't know what to say anymore. All of my children have lost their innocent glow ;_;

Tay: please don't flip a table, please don't flip a table, please flip a table *repeats that over and over again, eyes shut tight*

2p!America: *chanting in hopes that he DOES flip a table*

Mariko: *sitting in the bean bag chair and just watches everything unfold before her heterochromia eyes*

America: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Tay: goddammit, he flipped the fucking table!

2p!America: *cracks up laughing*

Tay: 2p people! Songs! Pick them out now :3 choruses only so you all don't kill me a large amount of words! And actually, sing whatever comes to mind, I wanna what you guys are into :D actually, not the 2ps, the regular characters, but do it next chapter 'cause I'm hittin' the hay *grabs a pissed off America and takes him upstairs to lay with me*

((Yep, last upload until I wake up again. My left hand's falling asleep ,_,))


	108. Good Morning Everyone

Tay: *still sleeping, cuddling with America*

2p!America: so she-*points to Xayla and shudders*-told us to read these off. First asks-

From: Skysword

"Me: T_T Just came back from family time! *pulls Scotland into a passionate

kiss* I need comforting.

Lillian: *blush* I...that was pretty nice.

2p!Lillian: Congrats! You might even get her into your bed before the two of

you tie the knot.

Lillian: *blushes even brighter*

Oliver: *pats China on the head while glaring at Zala, Sana and Kaen* I do NOT

approve!

Me: You know what, 2p!Lillian, you're hereby dubbed Lilith, after your

ancestor!

Lilith: Nice. *takes out one of her twin guns**grabs 2p!England's arm* You're

quite the sexy devil yourself.

Me: Dammit! Give me that! *grabs gun and chucks it in the trash* Anyway, I'd

like 2p!China and 2p!Japan to sing The Carpenter by Nightwish.

Lillith: My gun! *shrug**takes a spare form...actually, it's better if you

don't know*"

Scotland: *smiles and kisses you back* then we should definitely get outta here~

Switzerland: *blushes too and smiles as he twirls a strand of hair around his finger, kissing her neck softly*

*random-ass audience applauds crazily and whistle and whatnot*

2p!America: *snatches the sound effects remote from 2p!Prussia* stop it!

2p!Prussia: it's so fun zhough! DX

China: *hugs onto Oliver*

Russia: to be honest, I didn't really wanna kiss you, anyways..*makes a face and sits at the window, waiting and waiting for Pinkamena*

Girls: awww

Poland: you guys realize you're saying "aww" for Russia, right? A!?

Belarus: I didn't say aww

Lithuania: 'cause I'm the only cute one in her life now

Poland: and what the fuck am I supposed to be?

2p!Lithuania: you ain't shit

*2p!Lithie and Poland break into a fight*

*everyone's shocked that Poland even can fight*

Denmark: Po, your hair hasn't even grown an inch since you'd cut it, but it looks good that way

Netherlands: 'cause it's similar to your hair

Denmark: it's similar to yours too, dumbass!

Netherlands: I know *gives Poland a thumbs up as he manages to kick the 2p's ass*

2p!England: and you're just sexy in general, so I say...~ *presses her against the wall* we go and have a little fun upstairs~

Britain: *makes a face, but continues to mind his own business*

China: lets do this, aru!

Japan: hai

[CHINA & JAPAN:]

Who are you?

Man condemned to shine a salvation

throughout the centuries

Why ?

Was the wine of the grail

too sour for man to drink

The carpenter

carved his anchor

on the dying souls of mankind

On the tomb of this unknown soldier

lay the tools of the one

who for us had died

Tools of the carpenter

The one they lick

The same old sick

dream of their precious saviour

Kiss them deep and

make them weep

over promises of eternal peace

The carpenter

carved his anchor

on the dying souls of mankind

On the tomb of this unknown soldier

lay the tools of the one

who for us has died

Tools of the carpenter

I hear you

through the symphonic voices of nature

- the purity I could never doubt

They tell me to lie on the grass

and observe my saviour

The one crucified to the chirping of birds

The carpenter

carved his anchor

on the dying souls of mankind

On the tomb of this unknown soldier

lay the tools of the one

who for us has died

Tools of the carpenter

*characters applaud to be respectful*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Daiski Nihon *looks at Japan with hearts in her eyes*

Sana: *hits Zala on the head* Snap out of it

Kaen: *running for his life* Gaaaaaah *transforms back into human* phew!

Greece! *rounds on him with red devil eyes* I dare you to stay away from

anything cat related for the rest of the week

Zala: I'm tired of being a vampire *walks out through a door that no one had

noticed and in through another one human again* England your wand is mine

*steals Englands wand and turns herself into a girl with long black hair

violet eyes and Ukraine boobs*

(REACTION PAUSE)"

Japan: *smiles and blushes, kissing your cheek* arigato, Zala-chan. _Watashi_ _wa kawai ko-chan, anata o aishite _(translation: I love you too, cutie)~

Greece: *eyes widen* f...f-for the rest of the week?! *eye slightly twitches as he stands up straight, an off smile on his face* hehe, sure, I-I can do that...

Belgium: please don't lose your mind, Greece! :O

Greece: oh, no, not at all..I would never do that..*walks outside to find a river to drown himself in*

Belgium: you'll survive WITHOUT cats for 7 days! *chases him and pulls him back* now lets go, I'm taking your mind off of things *leads him upstairs*

Turkey: that's actually my job...? *raises an eyebrow*

fem!Greece: odd couple..

Xayla: yay, nyotalia has arrived! :3 dibs on male!Hungary

2p!Belarus, 2p!Belgium, 2p!Taiwan, 2p!Vietnam & both Ukraines: NO!

Xayla: *gives them a daring glance* yes...

Mariko: *just sitting around awkwardly*

Italy: *waves to her* hello! (=w=)

Mariko: *blushes slightly and waves back, in a tiny shy voice quieter than Canada's* hi

Japan: *sees your huge boobs and blushes*

Ukraine: *looks from yours to hers, then hers and back to the nyotalia characters*

Britain: why would you take my wa-*eyes widen, face reddens and looks away* heh, I shouldn't be looking at other girls' boobs...Maria's got me tied down now..

fem!Romano: hehe, you're her bitch *grins*

Britain: T_T and that's not a bad thing 'cause she's sexy as hell

fem!Romano: *pouts* you ruin embarrassing jokes for me..*walks over to fem!Italy*

Grandpa Rome: *looks down at your now huge boobs* 0.0 is that even legal?!

Belarus: *points to Ukraine's boobs* if that's legal, I'm sure those can *points at yours*

Taiwan: DIBS ON MALE!BELARUS

*girls freak the fuck out over the male nyotalias*

"Sana&Kaen: *gape*

Zala: *giggles* Japan 333 *hugs him* I'm all yours *kisses him*"

Japan: *eyes widen and blushes deeply as he's squished against your boobs, but nonetheless kisses you passionately*

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"*yawn* well good morning everyone! Prussia, how did you like groping everyone?

Scotland, I cant get over how different you are now that you're in a

relationship... I kind of miss the asshole you.

2p England, please stay out of the kitchen! I saw your kitchen back home and I

don't want you turning this kitchen into your kitchen.. I'm still passing all

that red off as creative painting.

England, why do you always leave the lust potion where anyone can get it? If

you're that eagar to get rid of it, we can do that ourselves ;)

Denmark, its okay, I still like you buddy! You're my drinking pal!

I got nothing for the 2ps to sing, but can The hetaoni characters sing 'Bad

Apple' (English and Japanese please)? All the ones before Spain and Romano

show up."

Prussia: *finally returns from arcade* good morning-! *glares at you* cost me sleeping with my girlfriend, she leaves for the weekend

France: *gasps* that's right, Sky IS leaving today! *hugs her firmly*

Spain: *sad, but still mad that he was shunned for the night*

Scotland: yeah, well, I like the new me

Tay: *from upstairs* dammit, so do I! I'd never met someone so mean until he entered the series! *goes silent again as I've clearly fallen back to sleep*

2p!England: *grins* okay, will do..*holds out a red cupcake* want one? It's red velvet

Britain: just a big bloody lie 0_0 *blushes* I don't know, guess nobody needs the lust potion now, they're all just dirty as hell on their own -_- *grabs the lust potion eagerly* I'm ready when you are

fem!England: *cracks up laughing* you bloody hornball!

Denmark: *smiles and raises his glass* yay! :3

[HETAONI CHARACTERS - minus Spain & Romano (I know who they are but that's a buttload to write them all out in brackets:]

nagareteku toki no naka de demo

kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte

watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo

mienai wa sou shiranai?

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku

toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete

shiranai wa mawari no koto nado

watashi wa watashi sore dake

(Even within the midst of flowing time,

Look, indifference still goes round and round

As for me, my heart has separated from me

I can't see it Is it true I don't know?

Even if I don't move,

I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time

I don't understand the rotation

I am me That's it)

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?

kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo

nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo

jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba

subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

(Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?

Are the words that I'm speaking useless?

I'm just tired of the sadness

"Feeling nothing" is best

Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,

My heart is just the upper sky

What if I was able to move

Everything would return and I'd turn it black)

konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?

konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?

ima setsunai no? ima kanashii no?

jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama

ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo

hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa

konna watashi mo kawareru no nara

moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?

(Would this me exist in the future?

Do I exist in this world?

Am I oppressed now? Am I sad now?

I still don't know anything about me

Even when walking, I'm just tired of it

So how would I care for other people

If this me were to be able to change,

If I were to change, would I turn white?)

nagareteku toki no naka de demo

kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte

watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo

mienai wa sou shiranai?

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku

toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete

shiranai wa mawari no koto nado

watashi wa watashi sore dake

(Even within the midst of flowing time,

Look, indifference still goes round and round

As for me, my heart has separated from me

I can't see it Is it true I don't know?

Even if I don't move,

I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time

I don't understand the rotation

I am me That's it)

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?

kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo

nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo

jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba

subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

(Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?

Are the words that I'm speaking useless?

I'm just tired of the sadness

"Feeling nothing" is best

Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,

My heart is just the upper sky

What if I was able to move

Everything would return and I'd turn it black)

muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no?

konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?

watashi no koto wo iitai naraba

kotoba ni suru no nara: "rokudenashi"

konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?

konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?

konna watashi mo kawareru no nara

moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?

(Is this time pointless? Is there a future?

Do I exist in a place like this?

If I were to hurt,

Then the words would be: "good for nothing"

Do I exist in a place like this?

Do I exist in a time like this?

If this me were to be able to change,

If I were to change, would I turn white?)

ima yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?

kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?

kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo

nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo

jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora

moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba

subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

(Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?

Are the words that I'm speaking useless?

I'm just tired of the sadness

"Feeling nothing" is best

Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,

My heart is just the upper sky

What if I was able to move

Everything would return and I'd turn it black)

ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba

subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa

kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba

watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?

(If I were to move, if I were to move,

Then I'd break everything, Then I'd break everything

If I were to be sad, if I were to be sad,

Would my heart change to white?)

anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo

subete no koto mo mada shiranai no

omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba

subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!

(About you, about me,

About everything—I still don't know a thing

If my emotional eyelids were to open,

Then I'd break everything Let it all turn to black!)

*others applaud*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Chuugoku *kisses him* When is the wedding going to be? Oh, and I still

want to be bearing your child when I leave... :(

Ninja Starr (The OC): *goes to Hong Kong and kisses his cheek* Thank you"

China: *blushes* ok, we'll have that arranged tonight, and the wedding can be..right now, actually *smiles happily*

Hong Kong: you're welcome *smiles*

From: Skysword

"Sky: good morning everyone I'm leaving today *hugs Prussia* oh and America

don't give up on your states! I bet some of them or still sweet and innocent!

Right Nd?

Dn: *fell asleep on Zay* huh? *just waking up* uh... *looks sleepily around*

... *looks at America* daddy have you seen my new ds?

Skysword: *is packing up for the trip*"

Prussia: *hugs you as well, sad* we'll all miss you

Spain: *hugs you as well*

America: *walking down the steps in only his boxers and messed up hair* let's hope that's the case-*sees Dakota and Zay laying together, an eyebrow twitching* *looks like he wants to kill Zay* it's on the small table next to you guys

Zay: *still sleeping soundly, an arm rested on Dakota, but his hand unintentionally grabbing her boob*

America: I need to have a talk with you boyfriend *grabs him and starts to head outside* *sees the fangirls when he opens the door and changes his mind* hell no, never mind *slaps Zay on the shoulder until he's awake*

Zay: OW! What?!

America: didn't I make it clear I don't want you sleeping with my daughter...? *takes his shotgun off the wall* you leave me no choice *closes one eye and shoots at his heart*

Zay: *blinks, unaffected even as there's a small hole in his chest; he does not bleed*

America: dammit! *snaps the long gun in half over his knee* I'm sick of all these fucking immortals! *walks back upstairs to where I am*

Zay: *casually takes the bullet out of his chest and chucks it out the window at gun-shooting speed, accidentally hitting one of the fangirls in the forehead and killing her* *doesn't notice as he sits on the couch*

Romano: *takes Skysword's hand* I'll miss you *kisses it, then kisses her cheek, then her lips* just return back soon, ok?

Girls: awwww

Xayla: 2p!America, I dare you and male!Belarus to sing My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy

[2P!AMERICA & MALE BELARUS:]

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just died

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Mariko: *hugs onto male!Belarus* can I go out with you?

male!Belarus: can we have sex?

Mariko: not right now

male!Belarus: well, then, it's still a yea

Mariko: yay *huggles* n.n

Italy: Doitsu, y'know what I miss and remember?

Germany: vhat?

Italy: GermAdmin

Germany: *sighs* zhat's so 20 chapters ago, Italy

Italy: *in a sing-song voice* not when she comes back~

2p!Italy: Italy! I dare you to watch Hetalia Episode 23.5

*everyone stops and gasps*

Tay: *runs downstairs and hugs the hell out of Italy* no, no, FUCK no! He's allowed to turn this down, I won't allow that shit! If Italy snaps, I will burn you at the fucking stake and make sure you don't have another life! *glares at his 2p* I'm used to it by now because..well, creepy pasta stories are like..I'm immune to them now...*shrugs, but then gets serious again* but no. Italy will lose his damn mind if he watches it

2p!Italy: make him watch it with you and "Doitsu" so he's not as scared

Tay: that's even worse if he watches it with Brother Germany or Japan, he'll resent them forever, and then he'll resent me for making him watch it and ruining him! So. No.

2p!Italy: you suck

Tay: better than having a psycho-insane Feliciano Vargas running around here *still not letting go and just cries from the first time I heard it* don't watch it, Italy! You don't have to!

Italy: *wasn't really paying attention at all as he happily eats his pasta*


	109. Fucked It Up

Must've been asleep. The first review in chapter 108 is from OAKWYRM, not SKYSWORD.

sorry for the confusion. Please go on about your day. Will upload for the yaoi fanfic!


	110. Up To No Good

Tay: 1 chapter for each fanfic today. Don't think your guys' surprises ended yesterday *yaoi fangirl grin* oh, no, the lemony goodness never ends. I'll make sure you all get nosebleeds

fem!France: o.o

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I agree. *drags Scotland of to some random room*

Oliver: -_-' It's OK, everybody makes mistakes, and the requested singers

where the 2ps! Finland and England please sing Elvenpath, again, Nightwish.

Lillian: *blushing brighter than a firetruck*

Lilith: I have no problem with that. *seductive smirk*"

Scotland: *fist pumps for joy*

2p!Scotland: *laughs*

2p!England: great! *grabs Lilith and hoists her over his shoulder, carrying her to Britain's room*

Evaree: aw, they're gonna soil your sheets *cracks up laughing*

Britain: *gazing at Maria longingly*

Evaree: *snickers* guess he'll find out later then..

Switzerland: *smiles and continues to kiss her neck*

Tay: and can you feel..the lust today..

Zay: thought you'd said you'd never sing aloud around these guys

Tay: well, I mean..they know me well enough by now to know I'd do it eventually, I just won't go into full song unless someone dares me

2p!America: I dare you to sing Candyman by Christina Aguilera

Tay: nope

Others: XD

Tay: if a reviewer dares me to sing a song-that I know of so I don't butcher it-then I don't really have a choice, but I won't do a damn thing YOU say *glares*

[FINLAND, ENGLAND, 2P!CHINA & 2P!JAPAN:]

Hearing music from the deepest forest

Songs as a seduction of sirens

The elf-folk is calling me

Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest

Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad

Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path

The way to the lands

Where as a hero I stand

The path where Beauty met the Beast

Elvenpath

It's the honesty of these worlds

Ruled by magic and mighty swords

That makes my soul long for the past

Elvenpath

The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick

Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome

Told me to keep the sauna warm for him

At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies

Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,

Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs

The path goes forever on

[Repeat chorus]

As I return to my room

And as sleep takes me by my hand

Madrigals from the woods

Carry me to neverland

In this spellbound night

The world's an elvish sight

*everyone applauds*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Japan you're so cute when you're embarrassed *hugs him tighter* :3

Sana: No fair guys I want a boyfriend too *cute pout*

Kaen: *snort* as if that'll happen

Sana: What did you say!?

Kaen: Nothing *halo appears above head*

Sana: Grrr!

Zala: Calm down you two I'm sure you both'll get dates when your time comes

Sana: Says the youngest one

Zala: Hey I resent that

By the way Japan I think we should take this relationship to the next level"

(REACTION PAUSE)

Japan: *blushes and hugs you back, face buried in your boobs, then he looks up at you and his face reddens* ah..a-are you sure about that?

"Zala: Going to anime conventions together!

Sana: You do realize you just scared the crap outta him and Oakwyrm right?

Kaen: We really need to get Sana hooked up or she'll ruin our lives

Sana: Excuse me! *devil eyes* What are you doing

Kaen: Um... Gotta go bye

Sana: Why you little... I'll get you

Zala: (-_-")"

Tay: hooray for anime conventions and expos! *happy 'cause I'll be going to one in 12 days*

Australia: *steps forward* I'll go out with you, Sana, if you're willing to date me

Girls: awww

Tay: don't put pressure on her *glares back at the girls* *sees Hungary and Austria and hugs them both* uncle! Auntie!

Both: o.o

Tay: that's what you guys are to me now :3 I'm naming all my family members here in a bit :D

Hungary: then do me a favor and stop groping your aunt behind the scenes

Tay: *laughs* that's what the nyotalia people are here for. Oh, and America ^_^ but y'know, he doesn't have boobs

Hungary -.-"

America: *leaning on the dining table, watching the Hetalia: Paint It, White!*

From: Skysword

"Sky: Hah Hah Hah! *dumps skyswords suitcase* The rain has caused trouble again

my trip may be delayed another day!

Skysword: And if it's not?!

Sky: . . . *starts filling the suitcase again*

Skysword: that's what I thought baka.

Nd: *playing pokemon on her ds.*

Sky: hmmm... *hugs Spain as well* well I hope my family and the rain keeps up

the delays!

Nd: *finally closes her ds.* hmmm, looks at Zay.* Oh Zay your covered in blood

you ok?

skysword: of couse he is I bet that bastard gets shot all the time.

Nd: hey not nice dude. *picks up her skateboard* well I'm going to attempt to

jump over one hundred fan girls. *grins happily* I hope I don't die!"

BTT: *leap for joy* we really hope you stay another day!

Spain: *smiles and hugs you back again*

Zay: eh, I'm fine..*goes to shower off the blood*

Evaree: skate boarding? Have fun! :D

2p!Zay: over 100 fangirls ,_, good lord..

Tay: yay, now I can make off my Hetalia family! *whips out list*

2p!America: *staring at the length* oh hell no...

Prussia: by the way, Evaree, dude, I'm hooking joo up before you go back home

Evaree: -_-" um, thanks?

Tay: here they are!

1). Germany - older brother

2). Prussia - older brother #2

3). America - fiancée

4). Canada - older brother #3

5). France - cousin

6). Italy - nephew

7). Romano - nephew

8). Austria - uncle

9). Hungary - aunt

10). Liechtenstein - niece

11). Switzerland - nephew

12). Grandpa Rome - uncle #2

13). Belgium - mom

14). Greece - dad

15). Zay - foster brother

16). Mariko - adopted daughter

Mariko: *no comment*

Tay:

17). Xayla - sister separated at birth

18). China - hm...grandpa

China: ,_,

Tay:

19). Holy Roman Empire - little brother

20). Germania - uncle #3

21). Poland - brother..or sister...

22). Russia - father-in-dad

23). Belarus - monster...I mean..mother-in-law

24). Lithuania - cousin

25). Turkey - SUPER big brother

*huggles him happily*

26). Japan - grandpa #2

Japan: *can't help but laugh*

Tay:

27). Denmark - brother

28). Norway - nephew

29). Sweden - step mother

30). Finland - step mother

31). Iceland - sister

Iceland: ...

Tay:

32). Australia - cousin

33). Vietnam - older sister

34). Taiwan - older sister

35). Hong Kong - big brother

36). Korea - hm..cousin

37). 2p!America - my bitch

2p!America: you really suck. That's not a family member *punches me in the arm*

Tay: *socks him in the nuts* well, you're tied to me somehow

38). fem!America - wife

39). fem!Canada - older sister

40). fem!Prussia/Maria - older sister

41). fem!Germany - older sister

42). Evaree - little brother :3

43). Britain - uhhhh...never mind

Britain: *sweat-drop*

Tay: and LASTLY

44). Ukraine - mother-in-law #2

...

Okay! Now, bitch, I dare you to sing Cockiness (Love It) by Rihanna to my fiancée

2p!America: no

Tay: I'll get the cattle prod..

[2P!AMERICA:]

Suck my cockiness

Lick my persuasion

Eat my words and then

Swallow your pride down, down

Place my wants and needs

Over your resistance

And then you come around

You come around

You come around

I want you to be my sex slave

Anything that I desire

Be one with my feminine

Set my whole body on fire

Fair maiden Rihanna gate

Taking over your empire

She may be the queen of hearts

But Imma be the queen of your body parts

No one can do you

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuu)

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

Suck my cockiness

Lick my persuasion

Eat my words and then

Swallow your pride down, down

Place my wants and needs

Over your resistance

And then you come around

You come around

You come around

I can be your dominatrix

Just submit to my every order

Enter my diamond matrix

Devour my golden flower

Make me your priority

There's nothing above my pleasure

She may be the queen of hearts

But Imma be the queen of your body parts

No one can do you

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuuuu)

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

Homie don't beat it like a bullet

Beat my drum drum

Like a drum line boogie

(I love it when you)

Dive head first if you wanna

Sink to my body

Hold me tight mister lover

(I love it when you)

Do it like I do it

Like I said

Keep it up, boy

We can do this all day

Be my Harlem

And my St. Tropez

Never found nobody

That will do it this way

No one can do you

The way that I do

Boy I wa-a-ant

(Youuuuuu)

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it, I love it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it

America: cool story, bro! :D

2p!America: *shoots himself in the head*

Tay: X'D


	111. Singing, Dancing, Being Thrown In Pools

Tay: *listening to Mindless Self Indulgence with America*

Zay: corrupting your mind with that nonsense *shakes his head as he's now out of the shower in just some skinny jeans, shirtless and hair damp, slightly frizzing*

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"aww, Prussia, you know you can't stay mad at me!

No thanks, 2p iggy, i'll pass on the, err.. cupcake *pales evern more than i

already am* i'm not a huge fan of red velvet..

Scotland, if you like the new you, then more power, and a long relationship,

to you then! by the way, why is your national animal the unicorn? I thought

that was Iggy's thing...

Greece, its okay, you will survive, just obsess over pandas or something for a

while!

England, after the chapter, and you can show me just how magical you really

are ;)

Nyo!Talia, hiya guys, took you long enough to join the party! Did you get lost

or something, i thought i gave you the right directions..."

Prussia: *pouts* just watch me..

2p!England: *currently getting lucky with Lilith anyways -.-"*

Scotland: thank you! And...I don't know..unicorns can actually be badass sometimes

Britain: at ALL times! :3

Tay: *laughs and talks loudly due to my music volume* I saw this one gif of you where you were at a drive-thru and was like "Believe in unicorns!" Then you took your ice cream cone and slammed it on your forehead and screamed at the man in the window, "BELIEVE!" ...oh god, I love Hetalia gifs *laughs even harder remembering one where the Axis were bobbing their heads to What Is Love while driving in an old-fashioned car* thank society for the Internet..*giggles*

Greece: pandas? No, that's China's thing *smiling anyways* I'll obsess over Belgium

Belgium: *eyes widen as she blushes deeply* wait.."obsess"?! *faints*

Britain: oh, I've got a nice big wand you can use for as long as you want~

Tay: *face red from laughing way too hard at this point*

Mariko: Mom, are you ok? ._.

America: she's been like this since two days ago

Xayla: *laughs as she recalls how much of a laughaholic me and my cousin can be at 4 in the morning*

Nyotalia: we wanted to avoid the little 2p saga that was going down around here -_-

From: Skysword

"Sky: Yay I'm still here! *starts dancing to loud music that comes outta

nowhere*

skysword: No ones gonna do the Harlem shake with you!

Sky: *still dancing*

Nd: *skate boreds down a ramp getting ready to jump 100 fan girls.*

sky: *still dancing as the music gets louder*

Skysword: I'm not kidding sky I don't think anyone with actually do tha-

Music: AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

*on the contrary, everyone gets high off the Harlem Shake and spazzes the fuck out as the music blasts*

Tay: *a little too embarrassed, so I just sit back and watch*

Holy Roman Empire: WHOOOOHOOOOOOOO *runs outside to the backyard and leaps into the pool*

Tay: hey, guys! *automatically changes into a one-piece swimsuit* *excitedly leaps up* new question: if you could throw ANYBODY into the pool, and jump into the pool with ANYBODY-can be more than one person-who would it be? 'Cause I-*grabs America and Mariko's hands*-would pick my fiancée and adopted daughter! *leaps into the pool with them, then comes back and grabs 2p!America, along with fem!Italy* and I'd throw THESE motherfuckers into the pool! :D *tosses them both into the pool and tries to run*

fem!Italy: *wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me back in*

Tay: *screams as I'm pulled under*

Zay: *still doing the Harlem Shake with everyone else*

2p!Latvia: *backflips off the roof and lands on his feet, grinning*

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: So, if China's your grandpa, I'm your future grandpa-in-law? O_O Wait,

Russia is already your in-law, so I am too...*holds head* I just gave myself a

headache.

Lillian: *still blushing* Niece-in-law? Maybe?

Oliver: Well anyway, Canada sing Nemo by Nightwish."

Tay: *climbs out of the pool, shaking water from my hair and grabs my towel, drying my hair out* y'know, I'm not the best at selecting things like that, but yeah, you'd be my grandpa-in-law. Oh, god, and Ninja Starr's my grandma-in-law XD and yes, Lili-chan, niece-in-law! The bigger the family, the better :D

[CANADA:]

This is me for forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever

One without a name

These lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between

The pages 2 and 3

The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path

Sleep with angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: Sure I'll go out with you Austrailia

Zala: ;P I don't care and I really will take it to the next level pretty soon

Kaen: You. Are. Evil.

Zala: I dare Tay to sing daughter of evil and Zay to sing servant of evil with

subs of course

Kaen: You are a GENIOUS!

Zala: Thanks *kisses Japan*"

Australia: *smiles and hugs Sana* I'm so excited bout this! I've never had a girlfriend before..*blushes and smiles*

Japan: *blushes* o-ok *kisses you back*

Tay: dammit, I don't speak Japanese, I'll butcher it all! DX *grabs 2p!America by his shoulders and knees him in the nuts* this is YOUR fault!

Zay: I-I can't sing either D: but I'll try...

[TAY:]

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

("Now kneel before me!")

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin suru wa

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

(Once upon a time,

there was a 14-year-old queen

who reigned at the top

of a savage and ruthless kingdom.)

kenran-gouka na choudohin

kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN

subete ga subete kanojo no mono

(With gorgeous and luxurious furniture,

a servant whose face strongly resembled hers,

and an adored horse whose name was Josephine,

the girl held ownership over everything.)

okane ga tarinaku natta nara

gumin domo kara shiboritore

watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

shukusei shite shimae

(If she should ever need more money,

she'd just wring more from her foolish populace.

If there should be anybody revolting against her,

she'd just order them purged out of her sight.)

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

("Now kneel before me!")

aku no hana karen ni saku

azayaka na irodori de

mawari no aware na zassou wa

aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most brilliant colors.

Those pitiful weeds around her,

ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer.)

boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

umi no mukou no aoi hito

dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

midori no onna ni hitomebore

(The tyrannical queen was in love

with a person of blue on the other side of the sea.

However, he was taken at first sight

with a girl of green in the neighboring nation.)

shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

aru hi daijin o yobidashite

shizuka na koe de iimashita

"midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"

(The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,

assembled her ministers one day,

and said to them in a quiet voice,

"Annihilate the nation of green.")

ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku

kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

oujo ni wa todokanai

(Countless houses were reduced to ashes,

and countless lives were lost.

The grief of the suffering people, however,

were unable to reach the queen's ears.)

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

("Oh my, it's snack time.")

aku no hana karen ni saku

kuruoshii irodori de

totemo utsukushii hana na no ni

aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most maniacal colors.

Although she was quite a beautiful flower,

ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns.)

aku no oujo o taosubeku

tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru

ugou no karera o hikiiru wa

akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

(The queen of evil must be overthrown,

so the people finally rose up to her.

The one leading the mobs

was a swordswoman wearing a red armor.)

tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda

naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

(People's rage, accumulated for so long,

had enveloped the entire kingdom.

The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war,

were no match against the defiant rebels.)

tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

kashintachi mo nigedashita

kawaiku karen na oujo-sama

tsui ni toraerareta

(Finally, the palace had been surrounded,

and the queen's vassals had all fled away.

The lovely and sweet-looking queen

was at last captured.)

"kono bureimono!"

("How dare you! What insolence!")

aku no hana karen ni saku

kanashige na irodori de

kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most wretched colors.

Her paradise, built solely for her leisure,

ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away.)

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

(Once upon a time,

there was a 14-year-old queen

who used to reign at the top

of a savage and ruthless kingdom.)

shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji

kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

hitori rouya de nani o omou

(Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m.,

the time when the church's bell would toll.

What could she, who was once called the queen,

be thinking about in her jail cell alone?)

tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

owari o tsugeru kane ga naru

minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu

kanojo wa kou itta

(Finally, the time had come,

as the bell's sound signaled her end.

The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd,

made such delivery:)

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

("Oh my, it's snack time.")

aku no hana karen ni chiru

azayaka na irodori de

nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume

(A flower of evil scatters pitiably

in the most brilliant colors.

Later on, people would talk about her this way:

"Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!")

*everyone applauds me for..well, at least trying*

[ZAY:]

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

(You're the queen, and I'm your servant.

We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.

I'm willing to become evil for you,

if only so that I could protect you.)

kitai no naka bokura wa umareta

shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane

otonatachi no katte na tsugou de

bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

(We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,

and blessed by the sound of the church's bells.

By the adults' own convenient arrangement,

our future was split into two.)

tatoe sekai no subete ga

kimi no teki ni narou to mo

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara

kimi wa soko de waratte ite

(Even if the entire world

should become your enemy,

I will always protect you,

so you just be yourself and smile.)

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

(You're the queen, and I'm your servant.

We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.

I'm willing to become evil for you,

if only so that I could protect you.)

tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni

machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko

sono yasashige na koe to egao ni

hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita

(When I went out to our neighboring nation,

I saw a girl of green in a town.

Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,

I fell in love with her at first sight.)

dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto

keshite hoshii to negau nara

boku wa sore ni kotaeyou

doushite? namida ga tomaranai

(However, your highness the queen wish

the girl be erased from the world,

so I shall fulfill your wish.

But just why do my tears keep falling?)

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago

"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"

kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau

(You're the queen, and I'm your servant.

We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate.

"Today's snack will be brioche."

You happily smile, with such innocence.)

mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou

ikareru kokumintachi no te de

kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba

boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou

(Very soon this kingdom will end

at the hands of the enraged people.

If this is what they call "retribution",

then let me take upon myself to defy it.)

"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"

"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"

"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"

"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"

("Here, I'll lend you my clothes."

"Wear them and immediately start escaping."

"It's fine. We're twins after all."

"Nobody will be able to tell the difference.")

boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha

unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago

kimi o aku da to iu no naraba

boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru

(I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive.

We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate.

If they must call you evil,

then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood.)

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai

(Once upon a time,

there was a queen, my cute sibling,

who used to reign at the top

of a savage and ruthless kingdom.)

tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)

kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)

kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)

(Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)

should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)

I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)

so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.))

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

(You're the queen, and I'm your servant.

We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.

I'm willing to become evil for you,

if only so that I could protect you.)

moshimo umarekawareru naraba

sono toki wa mata asonde ne

(If we could be reborn in our next life,

then please play with me again.)

Mariko: uncle France, uncle Prussia, and friend Spain, I dare you to sing Imma Flirt by

[FRANCE:]

Send "I'm A Flirt" Ringtone to your cell

I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a flirt

Soon as I see her walk up in the club I'm a flirt

Winkin' eyes at me when I roll up on them dubs I'm a flirt

Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low I'm a flirt

And when she's with her man lookin' at me damn right I'm a flirt

So homie don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause I'm a flirt

And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause I'm a flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust her

Then don't bring her 'round me because I'm a flirt

Now I swear to tell the truth and the whole truth

When it comes to those I be pimpin' like I supposed to

Rollin' like I supposed to, shinin' like I supposed to

In the club freakin' with honeys like I supposed to

I don't understand when a player bring his girlfriend to the club

Freakin' out on the flo' with his girlfriend in the club

And wonderin' why all these players tryin' to holla at her

Just soon as she go to the bathroom player I'm gon' holla at her

A dog on the prowl when I'm walkin' through the mall

If I could man, I probably would flirt with all of y'all

Yeah yeah homey, you say she your girlfriend

But when I step up to her, I'ma be like Tarzan

Believe me mayne, this is how them players do it in the Chi

And plus we got them playerette flirters in the Chi

Now the moral of story is cuff yo' chick

'Cause hey, I'm black, handsome, I sing, plus I'm rich

And I'm a flirt

[SPAIN:]

*rapping*

Hey homie, if you ain't gettin no money

You better keep her away from me, ya dig?

Well if you love ya girl and wanna keep ya girl

Don't be walkin' up and askin' me to meet ya girl

Because I'm well enough a flirt when I speak to ya girl

She winked her eyes on the sly, I seent ya girl

Better treat your girl right 'cause another man will

Better *** ya girl like another man will

'Cause you leave your wife and I see ya wife

That be for real, how long you think that's finna be ya wife?

When I'm livin' the life, you just gettin' it right

Your old lady look at me 'cause you ain't hittin' it right

She probably used to like you 'cause you the business type

That's until I came along and put some **** in her life

Wanna say, had an ***, **** a **** in the lights

And I noticed she was checkin' me and diggin' the ice

And if I get that tonight, better hit that twice

I could even make her mine if I hit that right

You know smack that thang, sit that right

Up on that dress, say yeah that's right

Pullin' on her hair like we gettin' in a fight

Yeah I know it's kinda tight but it'll spread just right

So if yo girl sexy and she pass me

Don't be upset G 'cause you might catch me

Tryin' to catch a glance up her skirt

Then we playin' in reverse

If I see her and I like her then I'ma flirt

[PRUSSIA:]

When I, when I, when I

When I pull up to club all the shawties be like, "Damn! 28's!"

Then I be like, "Girl you know just who I am, don't hate"

Say I done fell in love wit a stripper y'all

All I do is flirt with her and I get them drawers

And I don't need no help, I got it down pact

Teddy Pain was born to flirt now you can't down that

Now I'ma flirt whether I'm in or out of town

That's why they call me Teddy "Bend-Her-A**-Down"

I be like, "¿Como te llama lil' momma?

Me llamo Pain, what is yo' name?

I'm feelin' yo' vibe and I'm hopin' you feel the same

I'ma wink my eye and let you know I got the game

When I pass by I know exactly what you say

"He's so fly and yes he's so cool"

Hey shawty, hey shawty, what it do

He mad 'cause I'm lookin' but I already touched her

I got your boyfriend mad 'cause I'm a flirt

Soon as I see her walk up in the club I'm a flirt

Winkin' eyes at me when I roll up on them dubs I'm a flirt

Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low I'm a flirt

And when she's with her man lookin' at me damn right I'm a flirt

[FRANCE:]

So homies don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause I'm a flirt

And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause I'm a flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust her

Then don't bring her 'round me because I'm a flirt

It's the remix!

Now if you walk up in the club wit a bad chick

And she lookin' at me then I'm gon' hit

Man jackin' for chicks, I tried to quit it

But I'm a playa homie so I had to hit it

While you buyin' her drinks in the club

Actin' like you in love

Stuntin' like you all thug

We was switchin' numbers

She lookin' at you when I walk by

You turn yo' head, she wink her eye

I can't help it if she checkin' for a platinum type of guy

She be callin' me daddy and I be callin' her mommy

She be callin' you Kelly when yo' name is Tommy

I don't know what y'all be thinkin' when you bring 'em round me

Let me remind you that I am the king of R&B

Do you know what that means? That means if you love yo' chick

Don't bring her to the VIP 'cause I might leave wit yo' chick

Just keepin' it real ** *****, it's a playa's field ** *****

Don't take no trick to the club when you just met her ** *****

'Cause I'm flirt wit her right, and he gon' flirt wit her right

And if she lickin' dat good ****, she gon' flirt wit her

I'm a flirt

Soon as I see her walk up in the club I'm a flirt

Winkin' eyes at me when I roll up on them dubs I'm a flirt

Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low I'm a flirt

And when she's with her man lookin' at me damn right I'm a flirt

So homie don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause I'm a flirt

And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause I'm a flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust her

Then don't bring her 'round me because I'm a flirt

Tay: .song...anyways, uncle Austria, sing Closer by Nine Inch Nails to auntie Hungary XD

Austria: *agrees to it without even looking over the lyrics*

[AUSTRIA:]

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell

Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything

Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell

Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Through every forest, above the trees

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive

Austria: *glares at me* disowned.

Tay: aw :(

Hungary: actually, thanks for having him sing that, Tay~ *throws herself at him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck*

Austria: *discreetly gives me a thumbs up behind her back and carries her to his room*

Tay: ...animals is what they are ,_, next chapter! Um... 2p!Zay, you'll sing Death Of Me by Red

2p!Zay: sweet :3

Tay: and Liechtenstein will sing Lights by Ellie Goulding :D


	112. WTF OMG

((Ok, guys. So I'm gonna stick with the songs that request only being the chorus, I didn't realize that shit would be so fucking long! And we have 3 more chapters of requesting songs, because..just, yeah..lots of them appear to be SUPER DUPER long! O.O please and thank you!))


	113. Just Your Everyday Chaos!

Tay: oh, no! Sorry, guys, I can write *cough* copyandpaste *cough* the full lyrics to YOUR requests, but mine will be shortened to the choruses since I know those songs well enough already ^.^

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: oh Canada so nice Nyah

skysword: wernt you suposed to go home after yesterday?

KisaHeart: oh mew you can't tell a neko what to do! Canada I have a surprise

for you! England, America and France I dare you to sing Canadian please to

Canada!

Sky: *is done Dancing* hmm, I'd push Spain in the pool when he doesnt expect

it, I'd kiss France the push him in, then knowing Prussia he'd sneak behind me

and jump in after pushing me.

Nd: *does the jump but gets caught by a jealous fan girl* AHHH! someone save

me!"

Canada: *hugs Kisa* thanks

Tay: *points at Kisa with realization* every time you say "Nyah", you remind of this one Neko from Fairy Tail...can't remember her name for the life of me

Germany: zhe manga volume is on zhe shelf, all you have to do is go over, crack it open, flip through und-

Tay: well, I'll look it up later!

Germany: *face/palm*

Zay & America: *kick the fangirl in the face* fuck off, bitch! Ò_Ó

Tay: aww, boyfriend and dad come to rescue :3 *giggles as the fangirl drowns and listens to my Skrillex songs, head-banging like a crazy emo punk person I can be when it comes to hairstyle and music at times*

[AMERICA, BRITAIN & FRANCE:]

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Even if in winter things tend to freeze

We've got the world monopoly on trees

And our country's bordered by three different seas

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

We invented the zipper, we've got expertise

We made insulin to combat disease

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

CHORUS

Brits have got the monarchy

The US has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

Et si ce n'était pas assez

On a deux langues officielles:

L'anglais et le français

Ooh la la

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Where else do you find mounted police

Or go to the hospital and not pay fees

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

And when freshwater is in high demand

We've got the world's largest supply on hand

So you know that we could make a pretty good friend

But it's even better if you can be…

CHORUS

So you're thinking to yourself,

"How do I live in this beautiful country?"

Well we've got some steps for you to follow…

STEP 1: Lose the gun

STEP 2: Buy a canoe

STEP 3: Live multiculturally

STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!

We got beavers, cariboo and moose

We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose

And we're sorry about Celine Dion

But she did do that good song for James Cameron…

CHORUS

Brits have got the monarchy

The US has the money

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The French have got the wine and cheese

Koalas chill with the Aussies

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

The Greek chilled out with Socrates

Can't build a wall like the Chinese

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

In Kenya they have safaris

We've missed lots of other countries

But I know that you wanna be Canadian

From: Oakwyrm

"Lilith: *returns with 2p!England* I had no idea you where that good. Kinda

makes me happy you can't die. Wait. Did I seriously just say that?

Lillian: *hugging Switzerland tightly**slight smirk*

Lilith: I saw that!

Me: I want America to sing We Are the Champions by Queen, and I totally

respect the only chorus rule.

Oliver: OK, grandpa it is."

2p!England: best fuck of my life *grins* and yes, you did seriously say that *chuckles*

Switzerland: *slips his tongue up her neck and then French kisses her, his hand on her boob*

Tay: yay! Grandpa :3 *hugs him*

America: fuck yeah! I love that song!

[AMERICA:]

I've paid my dues

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes ‒

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise.

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions.

Tay: *giggles and applauds*

Italy: guys, I made spaghetti for anyone who wants some (=w=)

Tay: *hugs the hell out of Italy and rushes to the kitchen before anybody else (I love the shit outta pasta, even before I started watching Hetalia •_•)*

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Fine, Gilbert, if you want to stay mad at me, I'll just have to have all this

awesome german beer and wurst to myself.. and I'll find someone else to play

video games with..

Greece, can you obsess over Turkey instead? :3 Please?

Goody, i can't wait Iggy

Tay, aww, I'm your sis *is really happy about that* I'll be the most awesome

big sister ever!

Noys, good call, good thing i missed that little bit, i would have turned into

grell with all the blood in my hair..."

Prussia: zhat's fine! I have plenty of German beer and vurst at home thanks to mein bruder going to zhe store last Tuesday! ò_ó

Belgium: *grabs camcorder and prepares to film whatever may happen*

Greece: I...uh...I guess..*slight pout*

Turkey: *comes up behind him and covers his eyes, licking his neck* that's what I wanted to hear~

Greece: *moans* Sediq~...

Belgium: *faints*

Tay: *takes the camcorder before it falls, laughing just as Sex Music by Tank plays on my mp3* I know what couple's going to be in chapter 10~...

Turkey: *grins and grabs Greece, carrying him to his room*

Tay: *follows in a yaoi fangirl pursuit, looking kinda stupid yet funny at the fact that I would even do this*

Vietnam: *busts out laughing at how funny I look trying to sneak up the stairs and still record*

Asians: O_O X'D

Britain: me neither~ *gazing at you still*

Tay: yayz, big sis! *grins as I slip through the door and into the room*

America: *looks to his 2p*

2p!America: *watching 1,000 Ways To Die*

America: I really wonder about that child sometimes

Mariko: I can only wonder how many yaoi porn videos she and Hungary have on that little recorder...

America: 15?

Zay: !

America: she told me this

2p!America: and you watched every single one with her and Elizaveta *laughs*

America: *turns pink from head to toe* matter of fact, I did!

2p!America: *stops eating his Lucky Charms and glances back at him, tilting down his shades so he's getting a good look at him* ... Alright, then *chuckles and pushed the aviators back over his eyes* I won't judge

Zay: we've all for guilty pleasures, Am, it's okay *pats his shoulder*

America: don't try to befriend me, you man whore! Sleeping with my daughter *glares at him* I oughtta fuck you up

Zay: o.o"

Nyotalia: *nod and shudder*

Grell: someone call me?

Tay: GRELL! *leaps down the stairs, does a full barrel roll across the wooden floor and hugs him*

Grell: what was that? ._. Anyways, I thought someone called me. I'll just go, then

Tay: how're Vusellii and Sebastian?

Grell: oh, honey, do you really wanna know?

Tay: nope :D see ya round!

Grell: *waves and heads back to the Black Butler realm*

2p!America: *laughing his ass off at me* you really did a goddamn barrel roll! X'D

Tay: *can't help but laugh as I jog back up the stairs to finish recording*

2p!America: *laughs even harder* this kid's too fucking much!

America: *shakes his head and laughs too*


	114. So Uh Yeah

Tay: *comes back down from the room* best video so far :3

Greece: *comes out limping as he grips the rail, trying to make his way down the stairs without falling and breaking anything*

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Okay... If you guys are still doing dares, then England: I dare you to call

France your best friend and hug him with all your might. I'll give you some of

your English ale if you do."

Britain: anything for ale :) France! I just want you to know that you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world! *throws his arms around him and hugs him super tight, squeezing*

France: how..sweet of you..Britain. But I can't breathe •_•

From: Skysword

"Sky: OMG! *glomps grell* wanna be my gay best friend?!

Skysword: *looks at Romano* why didn't she just as your brother? He's gay and

a great guy!

Nd: ugh... What Happend? *see's America* Daddy! *glomps America* daddy were

are we? Why are the axis here? Are we captured by the enemy daddy?

KisaHeart: . . . Ughh... Dakota by any chance... Er are we in world war I?

Nd: no silly of course not!

KisaHeart: oh thang god-

Nd: it's world war II right now you square.

KisaHeart: ..."

Grell: O_O yes, we can be the best of friends, if you'd like *pats your head* now I have to go *slowly and carefully pulls you off him* so I'll talk to you later *waves and walks into the portal*

Tay: tell Undertaker that I regret nothing :3

Grell: sure thing! *disappears*

America: *gives me his super hero death glare and smacks me upside the head*

Tay: *rubs the back of my head and pouts slightly* sorry

America: it's fine. Here *hands me a ring with an amethyst for the jewel and kisses me, placing it on my ring finger* and now we're married *eyes widen when Dakota hugs onto him* what? 'Kota, we're not captured, the Axis are our friends now. And stop scaring people like that, it is not World War II

Zay: try telling that to the fangirls

Tay: oh my god, my birthstone! *hugs onto Am too* you remembered!

America: well, you mentioned it like 20 hundred times last season to make sure no one would forget. I know my birthstones :) *hugs me back and kisses my cheek*

Tay: and tonight..lets get started on that 51st kid

America: already?! Alright! :3

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Yay *smiles and goes to take a shower*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *takes Hong Kong's hand and leads him to the couch, then

sits down on his lap*"

Hong Kong: *blushes deeply, not sure of what to do from there*

male!Belarus: *nudges Mariko*

Mariko: *looks at him*

male!Belarus: wanna fuck?

Mariko: *blushes even more than she naturally does* not yet, ok?

male!Belarus: *pouty lip and kisses her cheek* please?

Mariko: no *shies away*

male!Belarus: I'll get you one day I_I

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Prussia, yeah, the beer is good, but my homemade wurst is the best in the

world, you can ask anyone! Feliciana (fem italy) almost prefers it to her

pasta, and even Lovina (fem romano) joins us for dinner when i make it

America, all of you! How does a few games of left for dead versus mode sound?

I'd love to kick your asses!

Tay, remember to make copies of all the tapes!

Nyotalia people, yeah, let me apologize for anything that may happen durring

your stay here.. and also let me dare you all to kiss your opposite gender

boyfriend/girlfriend, meaning Fem!Italy you have to kiss Germany, Fem!America,

you have to kiss Zay, and Male!Hungary, you have to kiss Austria, and so on..."

Prussia: well I'll still stick vith my vurst, tzhank you!

Germany: but joo can't cook-

Prussia: *punches his arm* Halt den Mund! (Translation: Shut up!)

America: hell yeah! *leaps off the futon and goes with you to play* bring it on!

*Denmark, Hungary-just got back-Korea, Belarus, Belgium, Vietnam, male!Hungary, Netherlands, 2p!Poland, and male!Ukraine go as well*

*all nyotalia kiss their opposite gender boyfriend/girlfriend*

Zay: *blushes when fem!America kisses him*

fem!Romania: that's not fair, I wanted to kiss him!

fem!Iceland: yeah, but he would've liked my kisses better

fem!China: *laughs and flips her hair* yeah right

*pretty much all of the nyotalia girls start arguing over Zay*

Zay: *blushes and hides under Grandpa Rome's bed*

Evaree: Maria! We still have to have our time together~

Britain: after ours, of course

Evaree: *glares at him* yeah yeah, but I bet I'm better than you

Britain: are you magical?

Evaree: more than you'll ever know *smirks*

Xayla: 2p!America, I dare you to sing Just The Girl by The Click5 to TayZay

2p!America: I fucking pass T_T

Tay: *sleeping on the futon*


	115. Lots of Confusion Here

From: Skysword

"Sky: *signs of happieness* no trip today confirmed. *hugs Prussia

possessively*

KisaHeart: what?

Skysword: she's jealous of all the attention prussias been getting. So it's

her way of saying, "mine."

Nd: *snaps back to normal seeing fem America kiss Zay* . . . . *wimpers, and

brings out her cell phone*

Sd: hello Sis?! Are you ok?!

Nd: ... no.

Sd: Crap! Don't worry North, I'll be there in a sec!"

Prussia: don't be jealous, Sky! Maria's fem!me, we've just been close friends since season 1

Tay: *reading a pick up line Hetalia fanfic and laughs my ass off*

Prussia: little sister, shut up ,_, seriously

Tay: sorry *giggles*

Prussia: I'm kidding, it's 2013! Do vhat you want! *wide grin and hugs you back* it's YOLO year :D

2p!Zay: "YOLO year"? Really? *laughs* oh god

Romano: *has his head in Skysword's lap as he sleeps*

Canada: *resting his head against Kisa's shoulder, sleeping too*

Zay: *sneaks past all the nyotalia somehow, then sees Dakota looking sad* hey, what's wrong? *sits next to him, concerned*

Tay: jeez, Zay, you just can't seem to get it right. When a girl doesn't like you, you can't take a hint. When a girl DOES like you, ya still can't figure it out! And either way by the time you find out it's too late

Zay: I really just don't expect anyone to like me after 17 years of rejection, but *blushes* D-Dakota doesn't have a crush on me, there's just no way *looks at her shyly* do you?


	116. Heartbreak Overload

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Prussia, fine be mad at me.. i think I'll give the Americas some peeps to chew

on for a while..

This is gonna be fun, bring it on america! I'm too awesome to lose!

Evaree ad Britain, if you're both that impatient we can have all three of us

:3

2p America, why are you such a spoil sport?

Everyone Mwah mwah *blowing kisses* I have to be leaving for the weekend ,

need to visit a few friends in Snapped!Talia, Auf Wiedersehen!"

Prussia: I'm not mad at joo, I just think mines better :(

Germany: but it's not

Prussia: no vone asked joo! I'll try some of your vurst when you get back!

America: hah! You're awesome? Naw! I got awesome as my middle name!

2p!Zay: Alfred Awesome Jones...sounds pretty cool, actually *glitches slightly*

2p!America: I'm not, just not gonna sing to a girl who's NOT "Just the girl I'm looking for"

Tay: *laughs to myself in my sleep* stupid idiot...

Evaree & Britain: sounds good to me! :3

Everyone: bye Maria!

Italy: please come back and let us try your liverwurst! :D

From: Skysword

"Nd: *trying not to look Zay in the eyes* maybe I do, maybe I don't.. What's it

matter anyways, you have a bunch of nyotalia that are way better then me. I

bet they're waiting for you right now... *tears up* it's n- not like I, liked

you or anything.

Sky: *hugs Prussia* ok then, it's just I have three guys and I can't watch

them all at once... I worry a bit...

KisaHeart: *looks at Canada* I'm sure glad our love life is ok Nyah.

skysword: *kisses Romano* I still remembered that when I first met you I

cussed you out. Aw, the joys of being past the sexual tension and in to the

sex."

Romano: *awakens and sits up* hell yeah *smiles and kisses her back*

Prussia: I know, but don't expect me to cheat *smiles and hugs you firmly* cuz I von't

Zay: Dakota, don't do that *places his hand on hers* please, look at me. I really don't wanna be the cause of anyone else's sadness. Look..*squeezes her hand lightly* I don't wanna hurt you. I didn't ask for all these-*looks at the nyotalia; they all wave and giggle his way*-random fangirls that popped outta nowhere -.- *serious again* I...I like you, Dakota

Others: ohhh no ._." *thinking: "Please don't fuck up again"*

Zay: if you don't like me back anymore..i-if you never liked me to begin with, that's fine, but I didn't want you to get the impression that I didn't care, 'cause I do *blushes* and this is probably the part where you roll your eyes and tell me to get lost, huh..?


	117. Aww x100

From: Skysword

"Nd: no... This is the part when I roll my eyes and say.. That I like you too. *leans in to kiss him when-*

Sd: NORTH! *runs over and pushes Zay to the side* are you ok? Did the bastard hurt you? *hugs her* you poor dear you must be so sad. *pulls back and puts a chocolate bar in her mouth* there, there eat this and contol your sad hormones! I got ice cream, sad break up movies, the pizza guy on speed dial, my opens arms for hugs and a AK47!

Skysword: 0_0 ... what's the AK47 for?

Sd: *points it at Zay* bastard hurt Norths heart bitches gonna die!

Sky: *looks at everyone* take not everyone, this is what a mad genus looks like when he has a little sister complex."

Zay: *close to kissing her too when he gets shoved over*

Everyone else: ._.

America: *comes back from playing games* South!... You wanna kill him too? :D

Tay: Am, shut up *pulls him down by his sleeve* just sit down and stay quiet for a while

Zay: you're SO not helping! And besides *stands up again* you can't kill me, anyways. I didn't MEAN to hurt your sister *glares* I actually really like her, so I'm sorry for making her feel bad and having to resort to calling you *blushes* but it wasn't my intention to make her cry. I mean *glares at nyotalia* if you girls hadn't been on me like you were..

fem!America: I didn't know she liked you *shrugs*

America: but they're dating already

Zay: *thinks: "Damn, forgot he's real gullible and believes anything he hears or sees"* ._." Um, actually, Alfred...we're not dating..we just did that to mess with you and see how you'd react

America: *forces a smile* well y'know what?

Zay: *eyes widen slightly* what?

America: I'm gonna kick your ass *stands up and charges for him*

Zay: no! Mr. America, please! *grabs his fist and stops it* it's not what you think!

America: so you were just leading my little girl on?!

Tay: *eyes wide 'cause he reminds me of Tamaki from Ouran* ...

Zay: no, no, I wasn't! We were BOTH acting, well, I mean..I-I didn't know she liked me, too, s-so- I don't know when she started liking me, but I liked her since she saved me! It made me realize that there is someone out there for me! Someone who finally cares *looks away and blushes*

Random audience: awwww :3

America: so that's it *stops and steps back*

Tay: we all care, Zay, it's just you have a hard time trusting people

Zay: *clenches his fists and turns to South Dakota* look! I know you love your sister and all, but it's not what you think! I'm not the type of guy who would just hurt a girl if they didn't like me *looks at Dakota and smiles* and she does like me...I'm really really happy about that..and I love her. She's so special to me, i-if any of you asked me what I loved about her, I wouldn't know where to begin! She's pretty, smart, kind, empathetic, caring, amazing, outgoing, friendly *smiles at her* I love you, Dakota, I really do

Tay: *cries over all the feels*

America: *looks at me* aw, c'mon now, don't do all that...*sweat-drop*

Tay: *pulls him into a hug* my foster brother is growing up before my very eyes! D'X

America: *sighs and pats my back* this is gonna be a long night..

Everyone else: *chuckles slightly*


	118. So Now What?

From: Skysword

"Sd: *puts the gun down* well if you put it like that- *shoots his gun missing

Zay by an inch* I'm still gonna shoot your ass!

Skysword And kisaHeart: WHAT?!

Sd: well if he really likes her that's worse then him using her! The north

will be mine! Wahaha-

Nd: *hits him in the back of the head nocking him out*

Sky: o_O

Nd: *looks at everyone bashfully* umm... Sorry I got my brother involved..."

Zay: *eyes widen and he looks at Dakota in disbelief* you saved me..again *chuckles softly*

Britain: *nudges Germany* y'know that one night when Zay tried to kill himself?

Germany: vhat about it?

Britain: wouldn't he have, y'know, failed? Since he's immortal?

Germany: must've been caught up in the moment. Maybe he has a certain amount of lives

Britain: *sighs and shakes his head* c'mon now, he's not a cat

Greece: *eyes widen at the mention, but he decides to let it slip*

Germany: zhen maybe he just forgot

Britain: yeah..

Zay: *walks over to Dakota* now, I think we forgot something here..*smiles warmly* oh, now I know *leans forward and kisses her on the lips, wrapping both arms around her waist*

*everyone whistles and applauds*

Tay: *busy listening to music* SO WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW

Xayla: *slaps me on the back and rips an earbud from my ear*

Tay: sorry. What should we do now? *blinks* the other reviewers are kinda, y'know, gone *blinks again*

Denmark: we could keep playing Dare

Tay: karaoke? Harlem Shake?

*the countries burst into dance, but then realize the song isn't playing*

Tay: calm down ._." *laughs despite the awkward slight emptiness* I say we do Dare and karaoke :3


	119. LOTS Of Singing!

Tay: hello again! :D

From: Oakwyrm

"Lilith: Well I sure as hell hope I'm not going soft! *shoots random character*

Me: OW! That hurt! *looks at my arm* And you got blood all over my clean

shirt! *goes to change*

Lilith: Not a drop of remorse. I'm clear.

Lillian: *moans while blushing fiercely*

Oliver: *sweat/drop* OK, so that's how you test it. I want...2p!England to

sing Bad Moon Rising by C.C.R."

2p!England: *chuckles* aww, but I think you're kinda cute like this~ *kisses Lilith's cheek*

Switzerland: *finally stops, blushing deeply and holds Lillian's hand gently* sorry, did I go too far~?

Scotland: *eyes widen as you got shot* jesus christ... Oak! *follows* you'll be ok? You won't die, right?!

2p!England: *looks up the simples form of the lyrics* k

[2P!ENGLAND:]

I see the bad moon arising.

I see trouble on the way.

I see earthquakes and lightnin'.

I see bad times today.

[Chorus:]

Don't go around tonight,

Well, it's bound to take your life,

There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes ablowing.

I know the end is coming soon.

I fear rivers over flowing.

I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

[Chorus]

All right!

Hope you got your things together.

Hope you are quite prepared to die.

Looks like we're in for nasty weather.

One eye is taken for an eye.

[Chorus]

[Chorus]

2p!England: TayZay, make some of the other 2p people sing so I'm not the only one :(

Tay: k, ok..

2p!America: hey! Before you do, I dare you to tell them your real name and then sing A Whole New World from Aladdin with Holy Roman Empire

Tay: ew...he's my self-proclaimed cousin...and no, I'm not telling them my real name, that's confidential information unless I ABSOLUTELY trust them! Actually, no, even then they can't know! :( so guess what? 2p!Am, you're gonna sing Tell Me What You Want by Aaron Carter—the whole damn song *evil grin*

2p!America: *blows his brains out again*

Tay: okay we're just gonna come back to him..2p!Romano, sing Thrift Shop by Mackelmore!

[2P!ROMANO:]

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up

This is fucking awesome

Tay: Estonia, sing I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd

[ESTONIA:]

Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.

Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.

I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,

'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me.

Girl you make me feel real good.

We can do it 'til we both wake up.

Girl, you know I'm hooked on you,

And this is what I'll do...

I wanna sex you up.

All night.

You make me feel real good.

I wanna rub you down.

I wanna sex you up.

Let me take off all your clothes.

Disconnect the phone so nobody knows.

Let me light a candle,

So that we can make it better.

Makin' love until we drown.

Girl, you know it feels real good.

We can do it 'til we both wake up.

Girl you know I'm hooked on you.

And this is what I'll do.

Make sweet lovin' all night long...

(I wanna sex you up)

Feels so right it can't be wrong...

Don't be shy girl rescue me...

(I wanna sex you up)

Open up your heart and I'll set you free...

Tay: 2p!Germany, sing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

2p!Germany: *cuts his ears off before he does so, but the regenerate the second he starts singing* *curses himself mentally*

[2P!GERMANY:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Tay: *grins* now, Austria-

Austria: please no more songs for me ,_,

Tay: did my request not get you laid for like an hour?

Austria: ...touché

Tay: sing Part of Your World

Austria:

[AUSTRIA:]

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?

Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free - wish I could be

Part of that world

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Hungary: -.-" beautiful *claps despite her expression*

Tay: Liechtenstein, sing Lights by Ellie Goulding :3

[LIECHTENSTEIN:]

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone home

Tay: 2p!America WILL take my requests when he wakes up. He's backed with Aaron Carter, Lady GaGa, Britney Spears, and OneDirection X3 ok! Italy, sing Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) by Christina Aguilera while giving Germany a lap dance!

Italy: ok! (=w=)

Germany: 0.0"

[ITALY:]

*sings while giving Germany a lap dance*

All I want is you, come over here baby

All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy

All I want is you, now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I'm gonna love you right

'Cause all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby [2x]

Ohh...yeah yeah

Tay: lastly, Britain and America, sing Deja Vu by 3OH!3, the whole song :3

[BRITAIN & AMERICA:]

Hey, Mr. Bartender mix me a drink

I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think,

Because I've been to all these bars

And I've seen all these places.

I've hit on all these girls

I've heard the same conversations.

Cab driver, cab driver

Take me away,

'Cause I already know

All the words that she'll say.

And I'll be creepin' out the window

At the first sign of day,

'Cause every single night it seems to go the same

Way.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

Mr. Bartender,

You will kick me out.

And the blonde girl in the back

You'll put your tongue down my mouth.

And the greaser in the jacket's

Gonna pick a fight.

And he'll probably kick my ass,

'Cause I'm drunk every night.

Officer, officer

Tell me the truth,

How many times can I

Get in trouble with you;

Before they lock me up

For all the bad things that I do?

But you don't

And that's why this feels like déjà

(Ooo this feels like déjà OW)

Vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back around.

I don't know how

To break this pattern down.

(Down, down)

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back somehow

I don't know how

To break this pattern down.

(Down, down, down, down)

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

Tay: see you guys! :D


	120. Singing And Proposals

Tay: *listening to Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by The Backstreet Boys, lip syncing while America sings to it out loud*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: I just noticed something if China is your grandfather and Oliver is your

grandfather in law does that mean England is your grand uncle i law?

Sana: *hugs Australia* I've never dated before either so... yeah

Kaen: Now you both have boyfriends and I still have no one *breaks down

crying*

Zala: Pull yourself together Kaen you'll find the right person soon

Kaen: I guess you're right

Zala: I'm always right now on to the dare

Kaen: We dare Poland to kiss Lithuania for a minute every ten minutes

Sana: Australia can you take me on a date please? This isn't a recuest it's a

cuestion so you can deny it if you want to"

Prussia: Kaen! Who do you vant, I'll hook you up!

Germany & Zay: stop saying you'll hook people up when you never do! ò.ó

Prussia: zhis is for a friend! I mean it zhis time! C'mon, Kaen, vhat preference are joo looking for? I got jour back :D

Tay: um, I guess so. See, I didn't really think about family statistics when I wrote this assigned roles down, I kinda just pulled everything outta my ass—not literally, America, don't gimme that face!

America: -_-" good god, say that BEFORE you even make the comment

Australia: yes, Sana, I will take you out on a date with you *blushes and hugs her happily* it'll be my pleasure! :)

Poland: *grabs Lithuania and kisses him*

Lithuania: *blushes and kisses him back*

Belarus: *recording right from where he's sitting*

Tay: email that to me! ò_ó

Belarus: *gives me a thumbs up*

Poland: *leaps into his boyfriend's arms and French kisses him*

Lithuania: *blushes and deepens the kiss, gripping his hair*

Hungary: I think I like his hair better like that, it's just..not Poland-ish of him

*all of the other girls nod in agreement and then sigh with infatuation at how much manlier and, well, straight Poland has looked for a week now*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *pouting* damn I forgot to review last chapter..

Nd: *kisses Zay back* now there's only one thing left to do.

Skysword: what?

Nd: *trying to put Sd in a trash can* hide the body before he wakes up!

KisaHeart: that will never work Nyah.."

Tay: it's okay! It was just a concert hall, anyways :)

Zay: yeah, that really won't..we should just run away while he's still unconscious..or use Uncle Rome as backup *_* it's genius!

Evaree: *laughs* not really, dude

Grandpa/Uncle Rome: *minding his own business as he plays Angry Birds on his iPhone*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: No I'll be fine. Unfortunately I have only one spare shirt right now.

*comes out wearing a red shirt with golden dolphins and the word "Greece" in

big golden letters*

Lilith: What do you mean by that?

Lillian: A-a little. But you stopped and that proves to me that you care about

me as a person.

Lilith: *groan*

Oliver: It's like a concert here. 2p!America sing Kinslayer by, yep, Nightwish

again. Oh and Tay, England's your future grand-uncle-in-law, so are Scotland,

Wales, Ireland and Sealand."

Greece: I like your shirt, Oak

2p!England: I mean it'd actually be cute to see your soft side~ *kisses up Lilith's neck and her cheek until he gets to her lips and teasingly pulls away with a sly, sexy yet diabolical smirk*

Switzerland: *smiles* of course. I'll never love someone for just their body

Tay: *looks at Scotland* you're not gonna be mean still, are you, uncle Scotty?

Scotland: we're family now so yes, I have to be!

Tay: *glares and pouts* whatever, I didn't expect any kind treatment, anyways

Scotland: speaking of family *gets on one knee in front of you and holds out a(n) *insert your birthstone* wedding ring* will you marry me?

Britain, Wales, Ireland & Sealand: 0.0 what!?

2p!America: that I can deal with

America: did you know that, unfortunately, he can sing like a damn angel

Tay: so I've heard *anticipating* oh, I'm gonna make this kid sing his ass off :3

[2P!AMERICA:]

For whom the gun tolls

For whom the prey weeps

Bow before a war

Call it religion

Some wounds never heal

Some tears never will

Dry for the unkind

Cry for mankind

Even the dead cry

- Their only comfort

Kill your friend, I don't care

Orchid kids, blinded stare

Need to understand

No need to forgive

No truth no sense left to be followed

For whom the gun tolls

For whom the prey weeps

Bow before a war

Call it religion

Some wounds never heal

Some tears never will

Dry for the unkind

Cry for mankind

Even the dead cry

- Their only comfort

Kill your friend, I don't care

Orchid kids, blinded stare

Need to understand

No need to forgive

No truth no sense left to be followed

"Facing this unbearable fear like meeting an old friend"

"Time to die, poor mates, You made me what I am!"

"In this world of a million religions everyone prays the same way"

"Your praying is in vain It'll all be over soon"

"Father help me, save me a place by your side!"

"There is no god Our creed is but for ourselves"

"Not a hero unless you die Our species eat the wounded ones"

"Drunk with the blood of your victims

I do feel your pity-wanting pain,

Lust for fame, a deadly game"

"Run away with your impeccable kin!"

"- Good wombs hath borne bad sons..."

- Cursing, God, why?

Falling for every lie

Survivors' guilt

In us forevermore

15 candles

Redeemers of this world

Dwell in hypocrisy:

"How were we supposed to know"

4 pink ones

9 blue ones

2 black ones

Tay: FACE family, sing, um, Music Sounds Better With U by Big Time Rush; 2p!America, sing Ladies' Choice by Zac Efron-

2p!America: *runs outside and gets struck by lighting*

fem!Canada: oh my god o.o

fem!America: eh, motherfucker's alright X3

Tay: anyways! male!Hungary, sing Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs; then, Russia, sing Pain by Three Days Grace

[FRANCE, AMERICA, CANADA & ENGLAND:]

Everything's better with you, oh, baby

It feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you, baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you, oh, baby

It feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you, baby

It feels right it feels right,

Everything's better with you

Music sounds better with you [x2]

[MALE!HUNGARY:]

I just wanna, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

Everybody everybody come on now

Girl, just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night,

I just want you to dance with me tonight

And everybody sing

Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on girl just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight

[RUSSIA:]

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather pain than nothing at all [x2]

Tay: see y'all next chapter! *drags 2p!America's singed body and ties his ass to one of the nearby chairs* this fucker WILL sing one of my songs! ò_ó

America: don't request such...pop songs

Tay: would you rather he come out with some 50 Cent or Lil Jon? o.O

America: uh, just do what you think is right ^_^"


	121. Sorry It Took Me A While

From: Oakwyrm

"Lilith: *punches him in the arm* You're a real tease you know that?

Me: *squeal* Yes, yes, yes, YES! *glomp**looks at the diamond ring* It's very

beautiful. Thanks.

Oliver: *sits there reading Murder in Mesopotamia by Agatha Christie*

Lillian: *smile* I think I knew that already.

Lilith: Too...much...mushy stuff. *kills one of the fangirls to relieve some

stress*"

2p!England: *chuckles and smiles* fine, then I won't tease you *grabs Lilith, pulls her close and French kisses her*

Scotland: I'm glad you like it, and I'm even happier to hear you say yes! *hugs and kisses you* hey, guess what~?

Switzerland: *smiles and pulls Lillian close, hugging her gently*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: Oh come on now seven are getting married and the rest are dating am I

seriously the only one not dating?

Sana: Get over it Kaen *takes Australia's arm and walks out the door* See you

guys later

Zala: Se you later Sana *takes Japan's shirt of and kisses his chest*

Kaen: I dare England to be nice to Sealand

Zala: *sings* ayayay ayayay ayayay where's the samurai

I've been searching for a man

all across Japan

Just to find to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

and still a little shy

Yes I need I need my samurai

Ayayay I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky x2

I was searching in the woods and high upon the hills

Just to find to find my samurai

Someone who wont regret to keep me in his net

Yes I need I need my samurai

Ayayay I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky x2

Ayayay ayayay ayayay where's the samurai x2

Ooooh aaaa aaaah ooooh aaaa aaaah

Ayayay I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky x4

Ayayay ayayay ayayay where's the samurai x2

Ayayay I'm you little butterfly Green black and blue make the colours im the

sky

Kaen: Good choice but what wais it?

Zala: Butterly by"

Japan: *blushes when you kiss his chest and he softly kisses your shoulder*

Britain: fine. Sealand, c'mere

Sealand: *walks over to him* yes?

Britain: *gives him a hug* what story do you want me to read to you tonight?

Sealand: can you make up one for me?

Britain: sure *smiles as he began telling a brand-new story to his little brother*

Poland: *kisses Lithuania after 10 minutes*


	122. Guess Who's Gonna Be An Auntie Soon!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: What?

?: Oak! *glomp*

Me: Lucy! Aren't you supposed to be in Zala's review?

Lucy: She's boring.

Oliver: Guys, this is Lucy, she'll be in both Zala's and Oak's reviews.

Lillian: *smiles hugging Switzerland back*

Lilith: *kisses back*"

Everyone: hi, Lucy *waves in a friendly manner*

Switzerland: Lil, do you wanna go on a date tonight? I'll take you anywhere you wanna go

2p!England: Lilith, I want you to be official girlfriend~ because I'm in love with you~

Britain: ,_, summer loves *shakes his head and rolls his eyes slightly*

Evaree: *watching Death Note on his iPhone*

Greece: your shirt, Oak *points at it* I like it *hears Sony meowing outside* rest of the week was only yesterday! *goes outside and hugs her and Kyo*

Turkey: he still loves me~

Hungary: *fist pumps*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *continues kissing Japan's chest*

Kaen: Zala have you seen Lucy?

Zala: *looks up* No should I have?

Kaen: Yes I invited her over but now I can't find her

(Reaction pause)"

*everyone points to Oak, where she is*

"Kaen: Lucy is Hungary's little sister she is 12 years old and looks like a

mini Hungary with short hair she also has glasses and braces

Lucy: Hi guys

Kaen: Lucy where have you been?

Lucy: Oh I was just glomping Oak *spots Hungary* Big sis! *glomp*

Zala: Oh ok but next time don't just disappear like that *goes back to kissing

Japan*"

Everyone: hi Lucy

Hungary: *gasps* Lucy! *smiles and hugs her* it's so good to see you! :D

Prussia: hey Kaen! Are you gay or straight, 'cause I can still hook you up!

Turkey: look, Kaen, whoever you see in this room that's not busy cuddling or making out or fucking anyone, that means they're single, because everyone else likes to broadcast

Prussia: better have a burn heal

Turkey: you're one of them

Prussia: then I'll take that burn heal!

Turkey: -_-" but yes, feel free to date any single face you see in the crowd, as long as you're into them..or wait for them to come around, cause they will

From: Guest (YAYZ, you're back!)

"Admin:Admin: *passed out on couch, mumbling something about llamas*

Kate: Hehe, hi! Sorry, we would have come back sooner, but Admin's still

suffering from jetlag. She went to bed at 6pm last night, if that tells you

anything... Yeah, so we're back in the U.S!

Pinkamena: *goes and tackle hugs Russia*

2p!Pinkamena: *falls into portal that just happened to be there*

Pinkamena: Oh, thank God, she's gone. -.-"

Russia: Mena! *smiles and hugs her, then kisses her* I missed you so much, I'm glad you guys are back :)

Italy: ve~, it's okay! It's good to have you guys back! Germany, Germany! Your girlfriend's back! (=w=) GermAdmin can happen again!

Germany: *blushes angrily* oh my god, Italy, GermAdmin is not real!

Italy: but you want it to happen! :(

Germany: *blushes even more* vhen did I ever say zhat?!

Italy: you didn't have to, it's obvious! *pouts, now upset*

Germany: *sighs* vell, anyvays, velcome back Admin, Kate, and Pinkamena

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"I DARE... The following people to sing these duets or songs:

China: Reflection *Mulan

Japan and Greece: Don't go Breaking my Heart *Elton John

Russia: Trololo Song *Don't know... Just some Russian guy

Germany and Italy: My Heart Will Go On (THE WHOLE SONG!) *Titanic

2p!Italy: Jack's Lament *Nightmare Before Christmas

England and France: if I Didn't Have You (Monster's Inc. Version)

Prussia and Hungary:(Yes, I chose you two to sing this together... AND SING

THE WHOLE SONG!) I See The Light *Tangled

Thanks guys"

[CHINA:]

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not mean to play this part?

Now I see that if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside...?

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside...

[JAPAN:]

Don't go breaking my heart

[GREECE:]

I couldn't if I tried

[JAPAN:]

Oh, honey, if u get restless

[GREECE:]

Baby, you're not that kind

[JAPAN & GREECE:]

Oooo hoooo

Nobody knows it

(Nobody knows it)

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

[GREECE:]

Oh baby

[JAPAN & GREECE:]

You know I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

I won't go breaking your heart

((I don't know the rest, from this point on I'm trying to shorten songs if there's more than one requested. Also, I was away from wifi at the time and just what I remembered—it's a different version of the song but I'll try again next chapter.))

[RUSSIA:]

Ahhhhh ya ya yaaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah, ya yah.

Ohohohoooo! Oh ya yaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah, ya yah.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoh.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohooooooooooo!

-aaaaoooooh, aaaooo hooo haha

Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nuh-nah.

Nah-nah-nah-nun, nun-ah-nah, nun-ah-nah, nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!

Nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah! Dah dah daaaaaaaaah

Da-da-daaah, daaah, daa-daah.

Lololololoooooooo! La la-laaaaaah, la la laah, lol, haha.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Oh-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, lo-lo-loooo!

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eee-eee-EEEE!

Luh luh lah, lah, lah-lah.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooooo!-BOPahdududuh-dah-da dudaaah!

Da-da-daaah, daaah, daa-daah.

Lololololo, lololo, lololol, la la la la yaah!

Trolololo la, la-la-la, la-la-la-

Oh hahahaho! Hahaheheho! Hohohoheho! Hahahaheho!

Lolololololololo, lololololololol, lololololololol, lololo LOL!

Ahhhhh! La-la-laaah! La la-laaah, laaah, la-la.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooooo! La, la-laaaah, lalala, lol, haha.

Lolololo-lololo-lololo, oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Lolololo-lololo-lololo, oh-ho-ho-ho hooooooooooooooooooooo!

2p!Zay: what the fuck was that? *makes a face of disapproval*

2p!Russia: *fights Zay's 2p for him*

[GERMANY & ITALY:]

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

fem!Italy: *crying* that was so beautiful!

[2P!ITALY:]

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms

I have seen grown men give out a shriek

With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan

I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there, far from my home

A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light

And I'll scare you right out of your pants

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears

*all of the 2ps are humming This is Halloween*

Mariko: can you all sing that next chapter? :D

2p: sure

[BRITAIN:]

If I were a rich man

With a million or two

[FRANCE:]

I'd live in a penthouse

And a room with a view

[BRITAIN:]

And if I were handsome

[FRANCE:]

No way!

[BRITAIN:]

It could happen

Those dreams do come true

I would have nothing

If I didn't have you

Xayla: ok, and now for the grand finale

Prussia: *grins at Hungary* don't fall in love vith me all over again just because I have an angel's voice

Hungary: *laughs dryly* Austria's voice is 100x better

*everyone laughs*

Xayla: it's about a tie..go ahead, guys!

[HUNGARY:]

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I am meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

(musical interlude)

[PRUSSIA:]

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

[BOTH:]

And at last I see the light

[PRUSSIA:]

And it's like the fog has lifted

[BOTH:]

And at last I see the light

[HUNGARY:]

And it's like the sky is new

[BOTH:]

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you

Prussia: never serenading to you again *makes a face*

Hungary: vhatever *goes upstairs to wake me up, but changes her mind once she sees and hears something she didn't intend to* nobody go up zhere •_•

Mariko: no wonder they haven't come down all morning

male!Hungary: looks like they may have triplets

Mariko: *covers her ears*

From: Guest

"Admin:Kate: *looks up from Reader's Digest* Oh my gosh, so many weddings!

China, did you three already have yours yet? Or was it postponed? Scotland and

Oak, any idea when yours is? Oh my gosh! Squeee!**

**Kate is giant sucker for romance."

Scotland: I think this Friday will work. Are you okay with that, Oak? *hugs her*

China: we haven't had ours yet, aru. I think I'll wait until after Starr's trip and then we'll plan it :)

Hungary: Mariko. When your "mom" comes out, can you just tell her that she'll be having a nephew very soon?

Mariko: *gasps and smiles* yes! Yes, I'll definitely tell her! :D *hugs her* congratulations!

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Japan! I used your hot spring! Just saying! And I also... I also, um...

feel really light headed... *faints*

Ninja Starr: Figures, she was in there for so long. *sighs and plays with Hong

Kong's hand* Hong Kong, I dare you to sing Maji Kandou Hong Kong Dance Night

in the middle of the room while dancing"

Japan: ah *sweat-drop* the rongest you can be in there each hour is at reast 25 minutes maximum..

Hong Kong: ...*stands and walks to the middle of the room and starts to dance*

[HONG KONG:]

Doki! Yamucha ga dekiru nioi shite kita-tekina

Doki! Yabai kotchi wa kyou hougaku waruin desukedo

Doki! Ashitsubo no Reserve wasurete kitan jane?

Dokidoki! Akogare sutaa no eiga hajimacchau maji arienakunai?

Murisuru to karadaniwarui shi chikyuu-teki ni mo! "Ro ha su"

Momoman urikiremasen you ni~ (Bàituō!)

Majide hyaku-man doru Maji hyaku-man doru

"SYMPHONY OF LIGHTS" miretara saikou Night

100 man-doru no yakei no machi e Dare ka sasotte mi chau-tekina

Maji choppaya de ikanaito Asa ki chaushi

Doki! Yume no kuni pareedo hajimaru n jane?

Dokidoki! Zeikin nainoni "menzei-ten" aru wake kika retashi

Murisuru to kokoro ni mo waruishi chikyuu-teki ni mo! "Ro ha su"

Panda wa itsumo ore no mikatadashi (fong sum)

Maji kanben-fuuna Tsuitenai kono kanji

Tte iu ka tsudzui ten no fuusui-teki ni damejane? Moshikashite "noroi?"

Majide hyaku-man doru Pane~ hyaku-man doru

Issho ni naitokuruuzu shi chaeba kandou Night!

100 Man-doru no yakei no machi de You! kudoite mi chau-tekina

Toka omotte mitakedo nemuishi kyou n toko wa zou tau

"Ah, kyuu shougatsu nanishiteru kanji? Mata oideyo-tekina."

(English translation)

Doki! Like, The smell of dim sum

Doki! It's bad, today the directions are bad

Doki! Did you already forget the foot massage?

Doki Doki! The movie of the star I adore like, started, hasn't it?

Exert yourself and it's bad for your body and the earth!

I hope the peach buns aren't sold out yet!

Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars!

It'll be the best night if I get to see the symphony of lights!

Will you invite someone to the night of the town worth one million dollars?

Go fast before it closes!

Doki! The parade of the dream country is starting~

Doki Doki! I hear we have "duty-free shops" despite having no taxes

Exert yourself and it's bad for your heart and the earth! LOHAS

The panda is always on my side

Seriously, give me a break, this feeling of unluckiness

"Come to think of it, isn't going on like this bad feng shui?"

Perhaps…A "cuuurse"!

Like, one million dollars! Seriously, one million dollars!

Let's go on a nighttime cruise for an emotional night~

The town with the night worth one million dollars, I'll try and play with YOU!

That's what I was thinking but I'm sleepy so I'll go to bed for the night

"Oh, what are you doing for the Chinese New Year? I'll welcome you here again~"

((next chapter is the last for song requests -_-))


	123. So Weird

From: Guest

"Admin:Pinkamena: I missed you too, Russia. :)

Admin: Italy... *blushes and walks away*

Kate: Oh my gosh! Congrats Hungary! Squee!

Pinkamena: Geez, pipe down with the squees there. -.-

Kate: *looks at Admin and tilts her head, as if she's deciding something*

*sigh* *walks over to Germany* Alright, Germany. Admin does infact like you.

I've never seen her face turn 50 shades of pink like that. *unfurls wings

(which I never mentioned until now :3), which are infact 50 different shades

of pink* Trust me, I know what 50 shades of pink looks like. And yes, Italy's

right, it is a bit obvious that you want GermAdmin to happen. If you like her,

go talk to her.

Oh, America, I had a crazy Halloween costume idea for your kids earlier today.

Get 50 t-shirts in different shades of gray, and then everyone can wear one

and go as 50 Shades of Grey. *looks around* Wait, is he even around?

Don't have any song requests. Sorry!"

Russia: *smiles* Mena, I want to take you out to dinner. Where do you want to go? :)

Hungary: *smiles* thanks, I appreciate that :) and no, America's not around..making triplets, apparently. But I'll let him know ^.^

Britain: he is, he's just...busy with Tay *coughs and has a disturbed expression*

Italy: I knew it! :D ooh, wings! *pets them* so soft, ve :3

Germany: A-Admin! *follows her* don't go, I-*blushes*-I like you..a lot *rubs his arm shyly* when you were gone, I thought about you..

Everyone: awww

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I like it too, it's comfy, but the text could use some altering. Sure

Friday is fine.

Oliver: Guess we should get planing then.

Lillian: Sure, how about the amusement park?

Lilith: Sure. *turns to Lillian* You're to innocent."

China: yes, aru. Actually, I figured we could have the wedding right here at home, since everyone is pretty much here..I'll gather decorations and such to make this house look more, well, decent, aru

Greece: what do you mean? The text is just fine :(

Turkey: *laughs* she doesn't want your name on her shirt

Switzerland: uh, yeah, the amusement park should work *stands* let me just dress out of my pajamas and then we can go

2p!England: really? You'll go out with me! I'm so happy! :D *hugs Lilith like his life depends on it* yay, I have a hot girlfriend :3

France: Xayla, I dare you to turn yourself into a Neko and serve Greece's sexually weird desires for the rest of the day

Xayla: ummmm is there a second option?

Denmark: you could be his Neko in a sexy maid costume and serve him

Xayla: is there a third option?

Both: nope :D

Xayla: *sighs and drinks a silver potion and grows brown cat ears to match her hair with a brown tail and her black nails grow longer and sharper, along with her fangs as they thin out* Greece? *blushes*

Greece: *turns to her and blushes*

Xayla: *crawls over to him and sits in his lap, purring but avoiding his gaze*

Greece: *ruffles her hair softly* you're cute. And you're coming home with me tonight

Xayla: o-ok *blush increases*

France & Denmark: *grin evilly*


	124. Well Well Well

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: True. I don't want Greece's name on my shirt. Mainly because

of...um...that. *looks at Greece and Xayla*

Oliver: That would be the most logical thing to do.

Lillian: *smile* OK.

Lilith: *raises eyebrow* You act like you've never had one before. *talking

perfectly though she shouldn't be able to breathe* And can you loosen up a

bit. You're suffocating me."

2p!England: *pulls away* sorry, and I actually haven't had a 2p girlfriend before, because the others I've had, um, were killed by "accident" *smirks*

Switzerland: *returns in some black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt* ready to go?

China: yes. So I'll go and buy the materials and then plan how to set them up this evening *kisses him before leaving*

Turkey: makes sense *nods*

From: Guest

"Admin:Pinkamena: *thinks for a minute* Surprise me. :)

Admin: *turns around* ...Really? I...I did too...

*blush*

Pinkamena: ...And there's the 51st shade of pink.

Kate: Thanks Italy. :) Hey, anyone need help with wedding

planning/decorating/making sure we don't get attacked by an army of rabid

badgers (cuz ya know, badgers show up at weddings ALL the time) I'll help!

Wait a second... O.O *clutches pepper spray* Are the 2p!s still around...?"

Germany: *blushes all over again* great! S-so zhen, I... *eyes slowly travels to her lips as he leans forward to kiss her*

Russia: *laughs at Pinkamena's joke*

Italy: *waving the Valentine's Day flag again*

Korea: yes! I'm going with China to help him because a little guy like him can't afford to be carrying all that on his own *grabs Kate's hand and leads her out the door with him* c'mon, we can use the extra help :)

Ukraine: the 2ps are still here but they mean no harm now..sort of

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: I l-like both genders *blush*

Zala: I'm so sleepy *yawns* I'll just sleep for a while *falls asleep on

Japans lap with a note witch says be back later*"

Japan: *blushes and strokes your hair as you sleep before deciding to rest as well*

Prussia: hm..both genders, huh? Zhen looks to see who's villing-

Netherlands: *steps forward and looks down at Kaen* then go out with me *blinks and stares* I'll be good to you

Girls: awww

Prussia: jou're just saying "aww" every 6 seconds 'cause it's yaoi, but ok, zhere joo go! :D


	125. He Finally Shows Up

From: Guest

"Admin:Kate: *to everyone as she's led out the door* Ok, see you later, then.

And, I don't care, I'm still holding on to the pepper spray!

Admin: *leans forward and kisses Germany*

Pinkamena: *lays her head on Russia's shoulder*"

All: bye, Kate

Germany: *blushes as he deepens the kiss*

Italy: aww, that's so romantic! :3 *hugs onto HRE*

HRE: *playing Song Pop on his phone*

Russia: *smiles and rests his head on her shoulder* Mena..I want to have sex with you

America: *just came back downstairs, carrying me on his back as I sleep still* why does that have to be the first thing I hear when I come down here -_-

Tay: *in my sleep* 11 more days...

America: *lays on his stomach on the futon, still having me on his back* cool, full house today! :D

From: Skysword

"Sky: Prussia please dont try to play match maker. I love you abnd all but,

your just no good at it...

Skysword: where the hell have you been?!

Sky: since my parents were upset about the missing our trip I weeded the whole

garden for them!

Skysword: more like, they took your phone away till the garden was weeded.

Sky: ...

KisaHeart: I have a question for america! Can I go to area 51?!

Skysword: I have a dare for England. I dare you to make a WYTT (would you tap

that) list of all the country's you would sleep with!

Nd: I dare KisaHeart to let Greece hug her.

KisaHeart: WHAT NYAH?! *kitty ears go back in fear* ... *looks at Greece* oh

mew... Fine Nyah... I'll let the cat lover hug me..."

Prussia: :( okay

America: well, you'll have to ask Tony about that! I'm not entirely sure where that is

Tony: *playing video games*

Greece: yay *smiles and hugs Kisa while Xayla's resting her head in his lap, pawing at the white string in his hoodie, but doesn't let go*

Canada: hey..don't you think that's enough? ._.

Greece: my kitty now

Canada: what, no! D:

Britain: oh, bloody hell. Fine, here's the list...

1). America

2). France

3). Belgium

4). Belarus

5). Rome

6). Estonia

7). Romania

8). Hungary

9). Spain

10). Ukraine

11). Austria

12). Turkey

13). Germany

14). Seaborga (I saw him in The Beautiful World in episode 19 and jesus christ, what a fucking hottie!))

...

Actually, #14 should be #1 by now. That's all

America: wow, thanks

Mariko: he is cuter than you dad :/

Xayla: I wonder when he'll come around, he's really cute

Seaborga: sorry I'm late, guys! *looks at the chapter number* 125?! Why didn't anybody tell me!

Lithuania: we didn't know you'd show up

Poland: *kisses Lithie*

Britain: *blushes and tears up the WYTT list so he won't see*

Seaborga: oh, well. I'll be back! *runs off*

Everyone: again? T.T


	126. Super Short Chapter

From: Guest

"Admin:Pinkamena: o.o *is caught off guard by question, and stays silent* *And

forget 50 shades of pink, Mena's blushing about 100 right now*

Admin: *still kissing*

Kate: *still helping with wedding stuffs*"

Russia: *tilts his head in curiosity* sorry..did I ask the wrong question at the wrong time?

Germany: *finally pulls away, red in the face* jou're a really good kisser~...

Korea: so, Kate, are you seeing anyone? *shuffles his feet nervously and looks down at the floor*

Tay: *suddenly awakens* oh, shit, everyone's here now. Jeez, sorry your host has just sleeping on you guys ^_^" actually, you guys can still make song dares and whatnot, 'cause I'm making all the 2ps sing songs, starting with 2p!America. And if you kill yourself again, I'll bring you back to life and kill you off completely

2p!America: *glares at me*

Tay: so I hear you can-*sees Seaborga when he returns* YOU'RE HERE?! Dammit you sexy motherfucker *_*

America: -_-

Tay: a-anyways *blushes slightly and hugs America tighter* 2p!Am, sing Comatose by Skillet—the whole song. Next chapter, of course

2p!America: fair enough *looks to America* congrats on the triplets

America: *blushes deeply* she's not having triplets!

Everyone else: could've fooled me ._.


	127. Holy Shit

Tay: wifi's being a bitch today ,_, 2p!Am, I'm making you sing something else too

From: Ninja Starr

"Ninja Starr (The OC): Hey, for all the male countries, I have a dare *pulls

out a red lipstick tube* Now, the girl in whatever relationship puts this on-

and enough of it so that their lips are completely red. You guys- *points at

the men in the relationships* Are to kiss them. The man with more red lipstick

left on their mouth when they're done wins. *sits down in Hong Kong's lap"

Hong Kong: *rests his hands on her hips*

Tay: ah, I hate lipstick *takes it and puts it on*

America: *attacks me with kisses*

Tay: *blushes deeply*

Mariko: I'm actually wearing some already, but thanks :)

male!Belarus: good, makes it easier for me *kisses her*

Mariko: *blushes deeply*

Canada: *kisses Kisa*

Prussia, Spain & France: *arguing over who should kiss Sky*

Romano: *kisses the hell out of Skysword*

Zay: *blushes, but kisses Dakota as much as he can*

Russia: *kisses Pinkamena*

Germany: oh, good, ve get to kiss again *smiles and kisses Admin*

Austria: *kisses Hungary as he pulls her into his lap*

Japan: *kisses Zala*

Australia: *kisses Sana*

Scotland: *kisses Oak*

Switzerland: *kisses Lillian*

2p!England: *kisses Lilith*

Lithuania & Poland: *argue over who'll kiss Belarus*

Belarus: *blushes*

China: *looking around for you (Ninja Starr)* where is she, aru?

Korea: *kisses Kate because he likes her*

Denmark: *kisses Belgium (yeah, they've probably been one of the more tame couples in the place to the point where they haven't even brought up dating ,_,)*

Greece: *kisses Xayla despite not dating her*

2p!America: I'll just sing anyways..better now than later -.-"

[2P!AMERICA:]

I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus:]

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'les I feel you next to me

you take the pain I feel

waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you

Dead wrong to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waiting

Tempting me away

Oh how I adore you

Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus]

Breathing life

Waking up

My eyes open up

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus]

Oh how I adore you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I thirst for you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I adore you, ohhhh

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

Vietnam: you're still gonna have to sing Just The Girl to TayZay, married or not *smirks*

2p!America: what if I don't?

Vietnam: *opens the door as the fangirls freak the hell out when they see him*

2p!America: so what?! Bring it *grins as he walks outside* come and get a taste of me, ladies!

*they all tackle him at once*

fem!Germany: *shuts the door closed, eyes wide with fear* o.o none of zhose bitches need to come in here!

From: Skysword

"Sky: Yes let's raid the country's rooms!

Skysword: shhh, you idiot let's try not to get cought!

Sky: heh, sorry

Nd: *comes out of englands room with a book in jer hands* I found fifty shades

of gray in englands room!

KisaHeart: heh heh, I found hentia in Japans, Abd ** in Germany's!

Skysword: eww, are all the country's closet perverts?

Sky: well I saw nothing unexpected in France's room.

Nd: I saw some of hungarys Yaoi but didn't take it.

Skysword: why not?

Nd: don't you know it's rude take a girls Yaoi with out asking?!

Skysword: oh.

KisaHeart: oh I found some type of photo book in italy's room, it's labeled

"good times" should I open it?

Sky: sure!

KisaHeart: *opens the book* WTFMB?!

skysword: what is it? *looks* ?! /

sky: *looks* / *cough* well then...

Nd: *looks* wow... I didn't think Italy was in to that type of kinky thing...

/

Skysword: o_O I will never see Germany the same way again..."

Italy: *blushes heavily* please don't look at my stuff anymore! *covers his face* Holy Rome, tell them to stop looking at my stuff!

HRE: *busy listening to In My Head by Jason Derulo, bobbing his head to it and lip syncing to it*

Germany: *too busy kissing Admin to care*

Japan: *blushes at the mention of hentai*

Britain: get out of my room!

Prussia & Spain: *laughing their asses off*

Britain: *grabs Dakota's wrist* j-just what do you think you're doing?! *snatches the book from her and puts it back someplace else*

Zay: don't touch my girlfriend without my permission

Britain: well don't let her search through my stuff without my permission ò_ó *storms back outside*

Seaborga: *at a loss for words when he sees France's room and the book, then sees a crippled, ripped piece of paper on the floor, then tilts his head in curiosity* "14). Seaborga"? What's this for?

Britain: NOTHING! *snatches it from him and throws it out the window* mind your own damn business! *blushes*

Seaborga: *blinks* ummmm alright then

Tay: *finally manages to push America off me, gasping for air* goddamn, Am!

America: *hugs me, his head laid against my stomach* we're gonna have triplets!

Tay: aren't you trying to assure everyone that I'm not? -_-" *looks at Italy's book* oh, I remember that! Italy, you showed me that a long time ago :3

Italy: TayZay, s-shut up! *blush deepens*

Tay: don't be ashamed, we've all got guilty pleasures ^.^

Xayla: some more than others..*still playing with Greece's string and purring loudly even as she just talked*

Italy: *starts crying* I'm ruined!

HRE: hm? *stops his music* what's wrong, Italy?

Italy: they found out! *hugs onto him and keeps crying*

2p!Italy: why don't you stop being such a pussy and suck it up

Italy: *stands up, enraged as he walks up to him and punches the shit out of his jaw*

Everyone: 0.0 ITALY WHAT THE FUCK

Italy: kiss my ASS! I'm sick of you trying to tell me how to change! I don't have to do a damn thing you say! *breathing heavily as he's about to cry again* if you didn't exist, I wouldn't be like this in the first place! *hyperventilating as he takes a knife out of his pocket*

Romano: fratello, don't do it! *snatches the knife from his hand and stabs it into the wall*

Italy: *starts stomping on 2p!Italy's head until his brains gush out*

Romano: ITALY, stop it! *grabs him by his wrists and holds him back* Italy, stop!

Italy: I'll kill him! Just let me make sure he's dead! *pupils have shrunk and all the color has drained from his face, some blood splotched on his pants from smashing 2p!Italy's head inward*

Romano: I said stop it, idiota! *grabs him by his shoulders* look at me. Feli, look at me. Breathe...

Italy: *forcing in shaky breaths*

Tay: I can't do this anymore *eye twitches angrily as I grab 2p!Italy and chuck him all the way to space* I don't wanna see anyone make my nephew snap like that ever again *turns to him* Feliciano...

Italy: *pulls back from his brother* I'll be fine *gasps slightly after taking in breaths and forces a half-smile* see? *eyes water*

Tay: Italy... *I embrace him*

*everyone else doesn't really know what to do; this has never happened before, as far as THEY know*

Romano: *grabs Skysword's hand* stay on this side of the room *holds her*

BTT: *make sure you don't cross a line that's magically appeared in the middle of the room*

America: Tay, I can't get to you! *tries to step over the line*

Tay: don't move! *still hugging Italy*

America: !

Tay: if you do, it'll literally blow you up.. Please, everyone just stay where you are until I can calm him down

Italy: *fighting back tears as he hugs me back, face buried in my chest* Mi dispiace, io non volevo. Si prega di non dirmi che sto andando all'inferno! *repeats this over and over until he breaks down crying* (translation: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't tell me I'm going to hell!)

((Also, on a happier note—thanks for nearly getting me to 300 reviews so far, guys! :D))


	128. So Close Yet So Far Away

From: Guest

"Admin:Kate: *eyes dialate for a sec in surprise, but then starts kissing him

back*

Pinkamena: Ask in a few more days...

Admin: *pulls away from Germany for a sec* *sees Kate and Korea* Don't you...

oh wait, nevermind! That's okay. I haven't even started on the OC that's

suppossed to be your boyfriend, but it's probably gonna be a while before I

ever start on him."

Korea: *pulls away and blushes* s-sorry..I-I kinda let my emotions get the best of me *shyly rubs his arm*

Russia: ok ^.^ *hugs onto Pinkamena while he hums Marukaite Chikyuu*

Germany: I vasn't done~ *grabs your face and kisses you some more*

Italy: I'm fine now, TayZay *pulls away from me and sits down again, leaning against HRE* I just need rest *falls asleep the instant he says that, then murmurs in his sleep* pasta~...

Tay: ,_, well then what the hell Feli *erases the line with a wave of my hand and squeezes America's hand before sitting down with him* sorry for the inconvenience, guys. That's actually not the first time that's happened, but I was the only one there when it did, and so he pretty much knows when to stop, his, uh, killer country instinct just tells him otherwise

Hungary: when did he first do zhat?

Tay: when I'd told him I watched Hetalia 23.5. He's actually already watched it and THAT'S when he snapped, but it got worse when he found out I saw it, too. After the second time, it's not that bad, but since it's Italy who went through it, kinda makes you wanna shove a harpoon through the eye of whoever wrote that :/

Others: 0.0 it's never that serious!


	129. Whoa

From: Skysword

"Sky: *falls to her knees* ... this is my fault... If I hadn't suggested going

through the rooms he wouldn't be... *crys a bit* I'm sorry Italy..

KisaHeart: oh Mew what have we done! *huging Canada while trembling slightly*

Skysword: *is frozen in shock*

Nd: *hugs herself to hide her trembling* if I hadn't said anything out loud

then... *runs out of the room (not crossing the line)*"

Italy: *he slowly wakes up with tear-stained cheeks* Sky, Skysword, Kisa, Dakota? *sits up and sees the state you 4 are in* no! Please-*stands up* don't cry for me, I'm alright now!

Zay: Dakota! *runs after her and stops her, holding her close* please, don't cry. Everything will be okay, I promise, this isn't the first time and it wasn't because of you; Italy didn't even snap until his 2p stepped in and called him a pussy *turns her so she's facing him* please don't beat yourself up about this *embraces her* but if you do cry, at least let it be on my shoulder

Canada: *holds Kisa and looks up at Italy with shock*

Romano: *slightly shakes Skysword* babe? Hey, snap out of it, it's all over now!

Prussia: Italy! Vhat happened just now? *holding you close to him*

Spain: Italia *eyes widen*

Italy: *flinches as he fears that he may beat him up for making you cry*

France: *doesn't really know what to say*

Italy: d-don't cry, girls! I'm fine now, see? *tries to smile like his old self, but he sees that it doesn't work* why... *he breaks down crying again*

Tay: Feli! *rushes towards him and pulls him into a warm embrace* don't do that to yourself *turns to you and the other girls* guys, please-*chokes as I near tears as well*

Italy: *crying against my chest all over again* it's all my fault! I'm going to hell!

Tay: Italy-*sniffles* don't say that! Y-you'll be fine

Italy: no! *grips my shirt and stains it with his tears*

Seaborga: *looks sad and extremely confused*

From: Guest

"Admin:Kate: It's okay... :)

Admin: :) *kisses him back*

Pinkamena: *leans on Russia* *sees Admin and Germany* Those two ever gonna

come up for air for more than 15 seconds?

Kate: *walks over to Italy* You alright? Tay, you're not the only one who

wants to shove a harpoon in the eye of the idiot who wrote it... maybe shove

it up a much more uncomfortable place while you're at it...*dark aura*

Pinkamena: *runs over to Kate* O.O Kate, calm down. You're getting violent,

and it's scaring the crud out of ME.

Kate: *zaps back to normal* Ooo. Sorry...

Pinkamena: How about a question to help get everything normal again? *thinks

for a sec* Everyone, whose cupcakes are better, mine or 2p!England's?"

Italy: *unable to stop crying* I'm sorry to everybody! Wh-why is everyone crying over me? *hugs Kate, Pinkamena, Sky, Skysword, Romano, the BTT, Dakota, Zay, Kisa, Canada, Britain, America & Mariko* I'm sorry! *hugs me again* I'm not trying to upset the bambinas in your stomach, TayZay!

Tay: *I can't help but laugh at the fact that they're one of the first things that he's worried about* they don't understand what's going on right now, Fel..*I begin to cry again*

2p!Italy: *comes back with his head healed, pulling him away from me*

Tay: no-!

Italy: *yells out as he cries helplessly* let go of me! I'll fucking kill you!

Germany: *pulls away from Admin* vone second *storms over to beat the shit out of the 2p*

2p!Italy: *hugs Italy*

Italy: *eyes widen in shock as he looks up at him* I don't understand..

2p!Italy: estupido *forces a chuckle* I'm sorry

Italy: *at a loss for words as he suddenly shoves him away* liar! I hate you! *he takes the knife out of the wall and is ready to draw*

Seaborga: ITALY!

Italy: !

Seaborga: *runs over to him, panting from a long run* I brought you something that you may like *he hands him a picture of Italy as Chibitalia, his mother, father, Grandpa Rome, chibi HRE, Austria, Hungary, and Chibi Romano all smiling as they hug*

Italy: *gasps* where..*he sees one of the corners are burned from a fire long ago* Sea...how were you able to get this?!

Seaborga: don't ask *laughs nervously* and I also made you pasta just like your dad did

Italy: *looks at him with disbelief* my father?

Seaborga: *hugs him*

Italy: *cries tears of joy and hugs him as hard as he can, but it's weakened by all the emotions he's feeling*

Seaborga: I'll take you for a walk in the park later, okay? *strokes his hair and twirls his curl around his finger*

Italy: *looks up and smiles* o-ok~ *blushes as Sea plays with his curl* nnh~

Tay: *looks at Seaborga with amazement* how the hell did you do that?

Seaborga: I don't know. I somehow always get people to smile *smiles himself as he still hugs Italy*

*everyone else can't help but smile either*

Italy: I feel a lot better now :3 *runs over to the girls that are crying and hugs them* don't be sad, girls! I'm all better now, see? *smiling for real this time, really and truly happy again as he holds the slightly burned photo close to his heart*

Tay: *cries of happiness*

America: *hugs me*

Seaborga: to answer your question, Mena, I'd say your cupcakes are best, but I haven't even had one yet :( can I try one please?

Everyone else: *unsure how to answer the question*

Denmark: well they all have secret ingredients that none of us want to know about ,_,

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"2p!Italy: Do you love Fem!Germany? Because a couple of little birds(GILBIRD

AND PIERRE TO BE EXACT) told me you were."

fem!Germany: no way *glares at 2p!Italy* he made Italy cry. There's no way I could love an ass like tha-

Italy: and I forgive you too, 2p!me! *he throws himself at 2p!Italy and kisses him on the lips without much thought*

Everyone else: 0.0

2p!Italy: *eyes widen and blushes, pushing him way* wh-what the hell is that for? S-stupid kid! Don't kiss me like I'm your boyfriend or something! *wipes the kiss off his lips*

Italy: okie dokie! (=w=) but you're so cute when you're flustered, ve~


	130. Jealousy Brews

From: Skysword

"Sky: *slowly stands back up* ... I'm... Fine now... *looks at Italy sadly* I

think...

KisaHeart: *stops shaking but doesn't let go of Canada* ... Is it over?

Skysword: *blinks a few times* I'm ok too...

Nd: *calms down a bit* ... *trying to stop crying* I- I'm f- fine too...

Skysword: ... *walks slowly to the bar* who could use a drink?

Sky, KisaHeart, Nd: *raises their hand* me.

(( jerk you made me watch the creepy pasta T_T))"

((And I give you all my love for watching it *evil grin*))

Canada: yes, it's all over

Romano: I could use a drink ,_,

France: oui, so could I

Tay: I would but can't now

America: *cough* triplets *cough*

Tay: •_•

Italy: Tay-chan! *tugs on my sleeve* can I name one of your daughters?

Tay: sure

Italy: Azalea :D

Tay: ooh, that's pretty *hugs him* thanks

Italy: are they kicking her?

Tay: Italy, it hasn't even been a day yet ._.

Italy: oh *sad*

Tay: sorry :/

Italy: don't look at me so sadly, Sky! *hugs you tightly with his eyes shut tight*

Zay: *still hugging and holding Dakota in case she does cry again and also he doesn't feel like letting go*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *still kissing Scotland*

Oliver: *starts helping with wedding preparations*

Lillian: *pulls away from Switzerland and smiles* We really should get going*

Lilith: *brakes the kiss with 2p!England for a second* Mena's or my

boyfriend's. Well never tried either but aren't your cupcakes supposed to be

deadly? *looks at 2p!England* And those are the best kind."

Scotland: *deepens the kiss and pulls you close so you're in between his legs and closer to his crotch*

Britain: *sighs* rooms are a beautiful thing..just saying

Scotland: *flips him off as he continues to make out with you*

Switzerland: oh, yeah, we should..it's getting rather late and this is the time where all the really fun rides open *smiles*

2p!England: *laughs and then faces Lilith* they are deadly, indeed making them the best kind~ *starts kissing her neck again*

2p!America: *comes back with his clothes torn and kiss marks all over his face* ok, that's the last time

I hand myself over to 12, 567 fangirls ._.

fem!France: did you just feel really lonely or something?

2p!America: no, I just wanted a lot of pussy :|

fem!Lithuania: *shifts awkwardly at the way that sounds*

Russia: forever alone is your fate

2p!America: ō_ō

Seaborga: *chewing on his bottom lip as he goes to the kitchen to make homemade sherbet ice cream*

Ukraine, Taiwan, Vietnam, Xayla & all of nyotalia: *watching him walk away as he does*

fem!Romano: that ass... *sly grin*

Xayla: I know~

Greece: *tugs on her Neko tail* my

Xayla: *whimpers softly and follows him to his house, which is maybe about a block away*

Italy: *hugs Seaborga again, this time from behind* I can't thank you enough for bringing me back to my senses

Seaborga: it's not a problem *smiles as he turns around and hugs him back*

Italy: *blushes* n.n

HRE: *discreetly jealous* ...


	131. Future Harem

From: Skysword

"Sky: congrats on the kid Tay! *is drunk and is sluring some words*

Skysword: *drinking some wine* man some people just can't hold there achol.

KisaHeart: weren't you the drunk one last night?

Skysword: *blushes* Was not! I was so not drunk! *looks at Romano an blushes

some more* was I?

Sky: Who are you callen drunk you git! 'cause I for one sir am not!

Nd: great. Now she thinks she's briish...

Sky: I Am not British! I am American!

Nd: yes yes now calm down, you should get your drunk but to bed.

Sky: *clings to Spain* but I'm not tired at all * starts kissing Spain's neck*"

Tay: thanks, I'm excited to have her *turns to America* y'know I have the power to speed up my birthing process, so I could actually have them now if we wanted :D

America: will you? *seems eager* I wanna hold my new daughters as soon as possible. And have sex with you again

Tay: I'm not looking to have quadruplets, Alfred, jeez..but yeah, it'll take a couple of hours to complete the process though, and we'd better go to a hospital now

America: got it! Mariko? Let's go, we need the family support *grabs her and me, then drives us both off to a hospital*

Poland: weird..

Romano: yeah, you were drunk last night -_-"

Spain: *groans with lust as he grinds his lower-half against you as you kiss his neck*

Britain: oh my god, the hormones around here! *goes up to his room and listens to some music*

HRE: Italy, can I talk to you for a moment?

Italy: sure *walks away from Seaborga and where HRE wants to talk to him*

fem!Russia: Sea~, you're not seeing anyone, are you?

fem!America: not fair, I was gonna ask him out!

fem!Russia: well I got to him first

fem!Japan: but you guys, what kind of fair pray is that? I wanted to go out with him..

fem!China: finders keepers, losers weepers, aru! *hooks her arm through his* right, Sea~?

Seaborga: ._. What's going on? When did you all suddenly get the hots for me? *backs away and hides under the table* I just wanna be left alone X( I'm not ready for a relationship yet!

((God..he's just so beautiful *_*))


	132. Oh Jeez

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *starts to take head to Britain's comment but ends up ignoring him*

Oliver: *Russia aura* If you're free then you're helping me! *grabs 2p!America

and drags him of*

(react pause)"

2p!America: well alright then *blinks and follows him* just know, I suck at weddings and all that love stuff..

Britain: *listening to Blood On The Dance Floor by Michael Jackson*

"Lillian: *takes Switzerland's hand and goes to the amusement park*

Lilith: *slight moan**mentally slaps herself for showing vulnerability in a

crowd*"

Switzerland: *intertwines his fingers with hers as they walk off*

2p!England: *smirks and continues to kiss her neck, along with sucking on it* you're so cute when you're vulnerable~ *presses his knee against her crotch as he bites down on her bottom lip*

2p!Canada: *singing They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha Ha (Funny Farm) to himself in the background*

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: And I almost forgot! *stops you (Tay) and gives you a one-armed hug

(he's still dragging 2p!America) Congratulations on the kids."

Tay: aw, thank you, Ollie *hugs him back* and make sure 2p!Am is nice to you! If he's not, call me and I'll be sure to deal with him when I return *evil smile, then blows kisses to everyone like France would* adieu, everyone~! *hops into the car and the three of us drive off to the furthest hospital*

Ireland & Wales: *burst into Britain's room* hello brother :D *hug him*

Britain: oh HELL no! •_• *runs and jumps out the window* oof! ò.ó

From: Skysword

"Sky: *grinds against Spain and French kisses him heatedly*

skysword: damn, I hope I wasn't too drunk. *leans back* you know I'm the

honest drunk, so if you ever want to tell me a secret, don't.

KisaHeart: *tilts her head to the side cutely* hmmm, why is everyone so

intamit tonight Nyah?

Nd: well you have a boyfriend, go be intamit too! I bet he's dying to kiss you

right now!

KisaHeart: really?

Nd: yeah he's probably thinking about how great it would be to - hey are you

blushing?

KisaHeart: n- no, it's just that, we haven't really done much in our relation

ship and stuff like that may be too soon or-

Nd: just go kiss him.

KisaHeart: *smiles* ok. *walks over to Canada and kisses him*"

Spain: *French kisses you back, his arms firmly wrapped around you*

Romano: Skysword~ *drunk as well* c'mon, let's do it~ *hiccups*

Canada: *blushes softly and kisses Kisa back*

Zay: *too shy to really do anything intimate with Dakota, just shyly staring down at his hands and blushing like crazy*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: Sorry Netherlands I'm slightly scared of you *whimper* Don't be angry

Zala: ngh *wakes up* morning *trails kisses from Japan's neck down to his

stomac* I love you *falls asleep with her head on his crotch*

Kaen: Sorry *runs to the table Sea is hiding under* can I hide here too?"

Japan: *blushes and slightly shifts in his sleep, moaning quietly* I rove you too~

Australia: *returns from the date, holding Sana's hand and smiling* crikey, everyone's just gettin' freaky in the living room! 0.0"

Seaborga: yeah, that's fine *looks Kaen's way* I'm Seaborga, by the way *smiles* don't mind Neth, he's just..a little awkward when it comes to making friends and dating people *looks up at the intimidating country from under the table* I don't blame you for hiding regardless though ,_,

Netherlands: *slightly pissed since he got rejected, but brushes it off and goes to talk with Belgium, urging her to get off of Denmark's lap before he knocks his teeth out 0.0"*


	133. Well, You See

((This was the very first chapter I had to re-write, and I am NOT pleased about it. Whatever, this is my last upload for the early morning anyways. Enjoy ^_^))

Ireland: aha! Iggy broke his leg~! *runs down the stairs and outside; all the fangirls have, um, "disappeared" (been killed)*

Wales: oh, do wait for me, will ya! *follows close behind*

Britain: ah *sucks in a breath through clenched teeth* my leg

From: Skysword

"Sky: *breaks apart from the kiss* how about you and I go to my room for round

one, then get my other sexy boyfriends involved for round two.

skysword: *raises am eyebrow* well now I know what kind of drunk you are. Oh

well. *jumps into his arms and kisses him*

kisaHeart: *breaks apart from the kiss* I-, I know that I may not be the best

lover Nyah and that I'm a little innocent with this but... Oh mew what I mean

is, If you want to do more then Kissing... I'm ok with it *heavily blushing*

Nd: *looks at Zay and laughs* well are gonna just stand there Looking at me or

come over here and kiss me?"

Spain: sí, I'm down with that~

Romano: *blushes and deepens the kiss, his hands reaching around and squeezing her ass*

Canada: *blushes just as much as Kisa does* well, you see..this would be my first time, but I'd like to take this slow, because I'm not quite ready yet and I don't wish to rush things :)

Zay: *blushes and leans in, kissing Dakota passionately, his hand rested on hers*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *activate over protective sister radar**untangles myself from Scotland*

Sorry dear, I'll be back in a sec- *gets knocked out by Oliver*

Oliver: Sorry about that, she has to learn that her baby sister has grown up.

*turns to 2p!America* as long as you follow my instructions you'll be fine.

Lilith: *moan again, louder this time**hits him on the head*S-shut up!

*blushing*

Oliver: *rubs eyes* Lilith? Tsundere?

Lucy: *pokes Hungary* What's tsundere?"

Scotland: 0.0"

2p!America: *shrugs and slides his shades up off his face and onto his head* sure thing. Ya still gotta guide me through it though, 'cause decorating and designing are definitely not my strong points :/

2p!England: ah, heh *chuckles and sucks on her neck, leaving a dark red hickey* I love it when you're flustered, do it again~ *pulls her closer to his body, one hand squeezing her breasts*

Hungary: oh, zhat's easy! Tsundere is a type of personality where a boy or girl will act cold and hostile towards the opposite-or same-sex, but then their heart is turned soft the longer they're around them and the more the significant other affects their hormones ^.^ Kinda like how Belarus was towards Lithuania before they began going out.. hope that helps!

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: Thanks for the greatest date ever I hope you'll take me on another one

soon ;)

Kaen: Nice to meet you Seaborga I'm Kaen

Zala: *rolls over in her sleep and ends up rolling off Japan and hitting her

head* Ow! *sits up* what happened?

Sana: You were sleeping on Japan and rolled off

Zala: Oh *looks down at Japan* He looks so cute when he's asleep I just want

to hug him so much *huggles Japan*

Sana: Um... Australia I... *shuffles feet* Would you k-kiss me? I mean it's

fine if you don't want to I just... *blush*

Zala: *kisses Japan*"

Japan: *kisses you back*

Seaborga: Kaen, huh? That's a nice name *gives him a charming smile* seeing how attractive you are, I bet you're already taken, huh? n.n

Australia: *blushes too* you're my girlfriend now, Sana *male model smile* of course I'll kiss you *leans forward and presses his lips to hers, then kisses her some more, more deeply and passionately*

Evaree: *telling nyotalia how he survived a shark attack and mentally drinks up the huge amount of flirtatious attention he receives*


	134. FINALLY

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *wakes up slowly* OW! My head! OLIVER!

Oliver: *whistling innocently* Well, we haven't really decided on a theme

yet...China?

Lilith: *moans again* S-seriously shut up! *bonks him on the head again*

Me: *grumble* Scotland would you take a look for me? I can't see the back of

my head too well.

Oliver: I'm sure I didn't do too much damage!"

China: *finally returns with all of the decorations* ai yah ,_, well, that's everything, aru! And let's go for a flower them, aru ^.^

2p!England: ow *chuckles cutely* stop hitting me~ *starts slowly kissing down her body, then remembers that they're still in public* time to take this to the room~ *he grabs Lilith's legs and wraps them around his waist, carrying her up to Britain's room again*

2p!Japan: Britain's going to have a rot to crean up..

Scotland: actually, it's weird..but there's no bump at all *surprised*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *Deepens the kiss and moans slightly*

Sana: *kisses him back*

Kaen: Well... you see I'm actually looking for someone right now *blush*

Lucy: *groan* This is so boring *walks off*"

Japan: *pushes your legs apart and slips in between your thighs, French kissing you*

Australia: *deepens the kiss, his hands rested on her lower waist*

Sealand: I agree, there's nothing here for me *walks off as well*

Seborga (for god sake I've been spelling this dude's name wrong for maybe 4-6 chapters now!): really? *chuckles and smiles that damn cute smile again* wow, I was for sure you were taken *still hiding under the table for some reason, propped up on his elbows and talking to Kaen* well, someone will find you soon n.n you seem like a nice guy! Hope you have luck with your quest of love~ *leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth* that's for good luck ;)

From: Guest

"Admin:*walk in*

Admin: Hey, we're back. *yawn*

Pinkamena: *hands Seborga a cupcake* Here ya go. It doesn't actually have any,

um...'special ingredients' this time. It's just a normal cupcake... Oh,

Russia, I made this for you also. *hands him a cupcake decorated to look like

a sunflower* No 'special ingredients' in this one either.

Kate: Hey, how's everyone doing? *sees Britan with his leg* *flies over* Iggy?

Do you need some help?"

Germany: *runs to you-yes, I said runs-and lifts you up, hugging you* I'm glad jou're back

Girls: awwww :3

Italy: *just woke up* Doitsu, that's so cute =w= *rubs his eye sleepily as he lays naked on the futon beside HRE, a FullMetal Alchemist blanket covering them both*

Seborga: aw, how sweet *smiles at her* thanks for the cupcake *happily takes a bite out of it* this tastes a lot like, um, sunshine and happiness, if that had a taste ._. I love it! :D *finishes the rest*

Russia: aw, thanks, Mena~ *kisses her before taking a bite of the cupcake she offers*

Britain: *groaning in pain* a little bit *slowly sits up but winds up putting pressure on the broken leg* ow, fuck! *groans again* dammit...

Wales: I'm sorry, brother! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear *clasps his hands together and begs for forgiveness*

Ireland: *grinning proudly due to the fact that he'd reacted the way he wanted him to*

From: Guest

"Admin:Admin: *looks outside where the fangirls "dissappeared"* Live by the

fandom, die by the fandom..."

2p!America: that was all thanks to me

fem!Scotland: good job -_- now they'll multiply for me, you idiot

Xayla & Greece: *finally return*

Xayla: *actually somewhat upset that the potion's worn off* :( being a Neko was kinda fun

Greece: I know :/

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: I'm back peoples *opens the door and does a barrel roll into the room* I

found something fun to do, too. It involves a small, kid-proof model of the

American flag and hard wood floor.

Oh, and Prussia... *holds out a peep* I'd like you to have this. *eats it as

he reaches for it and walks off, sitting on China's lap and kisses his cheek*

Ninja Starr: *sighs* I will never understand my admin... *runs her hand

through Hong Kong's hair* Oh, Hong Kong, did England ever, well, sex offend

you when he took you away from China"

Prussia: *bottom lip trembles* GILBIRD D:

*Gilbird comes flying through the window, taking a small crap on 2p!Prussia's head as he does so, landing on Prussia's shoulder*

Prussia: *eyes light up with excitement* Gilbird, I thought I'd lost you *rubs his fuzzy head with one finger*

Gilbird: *chirps happily* (nwn)

China: *smiles and kisses you back* so me and Ollie were discussing the theme for our wedding. What do you guys think of flowers? :)

Hong Kong: no *lightly tracing a finger up and down your neck*

Mariko: *walks in with her baby sister in her arms; she's sleeping peacefully rather than crying her ass off -_-*

America: *kicks the door open and walks into the house with his other daughter and his son over his shoulders*

Tay: *walks in with our other son* a separate set of twins, guys!

Hungary: let me hold him :0 *jogs over to us and hugs me and America* congratulations, guys! :D *holds my second son*

Austria: yes, indeed *looks at the babies* was the delivery as hard as you'd thought?

Tay: hell yes ,_, *smiles at the other three, then makes silly faces at the babies over Am's shoulders*

Italy: *leaps up out of bed with excitement*

Hungary: 0.0 *hands him his boxers*

Italy: *quickly slips them on before we notice* their names! What are the bambino's names? :3

Tay: well, the boy that Hungary's holding, his name is Calthynn *mumbles* still not sure what kinda name that is

America: a heroic name, thank you!

Tay: and his twin brother *takes him from Mariko and walks over for Italy and the others to see if they wish to* his name is Alarsis

America: I named my sons :D

Tay: they can tell *smirks* and as for the twin daughters *turns so you guys can see the girl blinking and making random noises over my shoulder* this one is Ezariah, I can already tell she'll take after her father ^.^ *nods at the other girl America's holding* and, lastly, this ones Azalea

Italy: *bursts with hyperactive excitement* I knew she'd look just like her mommy *skips over and makes faces at her* hi, Azalea *smiles*

Azalea: *grabs at his curl and pulls with her slightly stronger-than-typical baby strength*

Italy: hah~! *quickly pulls away* perverted like her mommy, too (=w=)" she likes me already!

*everyone laughs*

Alarsis: *hiccups*

America: alright, now, little hero, slow down! *pats his back*

Alarsis: *makes a small burp with his eyes shut tight*

Calthynn: *staring at everyone with big, hazel eyes*

Hungary: *faints from the cuteness*

Austria: oh, dear *helps her up and fans her until she awakens*

Tay: a quick warning to anyone—they age quickly because of what I am. Like, by the hour type of quickly. So I'll cherish the baby stage while I can, 'cause terrible twos will sneak up and smack the hell outta me ,_, anyways, anyone can hold them n.n

Ezariah: *blowing spit bubbles*

Tay: -.- jeez, you are like me..


	135. Quick Learners

America: *bouncing one-year-old Calthynn on his knee*

Calthynn: *laughing uncontrollably*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Really? That's odd... *turns to the babies* They are really cute! Congratulations!

Oliver: Flowers sound wonderful! *smile*"

Tay: thank you so much :) *watching Alarsis and Ezariah stare at Kyo and Sony with curiosity as they sit together, tails wrapped around each others*

Azalea: *crawling over to Italy*

Italy: *picks her up and sits her in his lap*

Azalea: *making random noises and grabs at air, though she wants to grab at his curl*

China: cool, then flowers it is *eyes widen when he sees the already year-old children* oh my god, so cute, aru! I'm gonna get Ezariah into Hello Kitty

America: ha! No way, bro, she's watching the good old stuff like Tom & Jerry and Looney Toons

China: no, aru :(

From: Skysword

"Sky: *wakes up naked in bed with Spain and France* ugh... Prussia most of gotten up already. *yawns and snuggles closer to France and Spain* with a wake up like this it really makes me really not want to get out of bed..

KisaHeart: *is helping Canada make breakfast, while humming* aww tay your kids are do cute!

Nd: *is passed out on a chair in the kitchen*

skysword: *is taking a shower*"

France: *groans as he stirs awake; Spain's still asleep* good morning, mon ami~ *kisses your neck*

Tay: thanks n.n

Canada: don't let Calthynn or Alarsis grow up to be like my brother D: they're too cute and innocent for that!

Tay: well, one of 'em's bound to take up after him, like Azalea being a mini me n.n

Zay: *sleeping on the couch*

Alarsis: *crawls over to him and climbs up, sitting on his back as it falls and rises when he breathes, so he starts laughing because of this -.-*

Tay: sorry, Mattie, looks like they're both gonna be like Am XD

Canada: :/

Romano: *only half-awake* cute bambinos...

Tay: thanks, nephew! ^.^

Romano: *mumbles something incoherent*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *moans* J-Japan I think we should go to your room now

Sana: *moans*

Kaen: *blush* Heh... Yeah

Lucy: *walks over to Sealand* I'm bored wanna do something with me?"

Japan: *blushes as well* hai, I think so too *carries you to his room and closes the door behind him*

Australia: *blushes and stops* you're real cute :) *hugs you*

Sealand: sure! Wanna go to the zoo? :D

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Yes, I think flowers would work just fine *kisses China* And congratulations, Tay, you have quadruplets! *sighs* I want kids... I'd rather have my own kids than my siblings... China you have to get me pregnant before tomorrow!

Ninja Starr (The OC): I'm glad, otherwise I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this *kisses Hong Kong"

China: *smiles* great, aru *kisses you back and kisses Oliver as well* I was thinking snipping some roses from France's garden-

France: O.O WHAT?

China: *laughs* I'm kidding, aru X3 I was thinking maybe cherry blossoms, if that's alright. And Starr, I'm almost done with planning, so next chapter/episode, I will for sure do that ;)

Hong Kong: *blushes and kisses her back, one hand rested on her lower back*

Tay: thanks, Starr *starts reading a Dr. Seuss book to Calthynn as he's still being bounced on Am's knee*

Calthynn: *making random noises as if he was reading aloud with me* momma...

Tay: *gasps* he's already said it! *hugs him* my baby's already said his first word! *crying like the proud mother I've become*

America: I wonder when they'll call me dad *looks at Azalea*

Azalea: *playing with a spare pasta noodle that Italy left in his pocket for some odd-ass reason T.T"* dada :D

America & Italy: 0.0 you've got it all wrong!

Tay: *laughs* 'Lea, this is your dada *points to Am*

Azalea: *blinks and stares at him coldly*

America: *doom cloud* she doesn't believe I'm her real dad ;_;

Italy: *stroking Azalea's long green hair* she'll realize I'm not maybe in an hour or so (=w=)

Tay: Feli, shut up XD

Italy: *laughs*

From: Guest

"Kate: Um, can someone help Iggy here? Hello?

Pinkamena: You're welcome. *walks over to see the kids* Maybe your mommy will let me teach you how to make cupcakes when you're older-

Admin and Kate: *glare*

Pinkamena: Not THOSE cupcakes. Besides, Rosepetal cleaned out my basement over the past few days.

Admin: I wasn't gone for that long. *to everyone else* Oh, I came up with a random dare earlier, and used my world map that I had to randomly pick a country to do it. Canada, I dare you to sing the Cuppycake Song in front of a group of rabid fangirls. -w-

Kate: Oh, flower theme? That's nice. n.n"

China: thanks, aru :)

fem!Canada: *grabs the first-aid kit, wraps his leg, and wraps an arm around him* c'mon, grandpa, I'll take you to the hospital -.-

Britain: *stumbles along beside her*

Tay: what happened to Iggy? D:

Alarsis: Iggy? *tilts head* Iggy dada?

America: no! D'X what the hell, they're calling everyone dada but me!

Calthynn: *thoughtful at one of the words he'd just said* hell :D

Romano: *abruptly laughs and then covers his mouth* sorry X3

Tay: *melons America* no, Cal, don't say that

Calthynn: *blinks curiously and stares at the pages in the book, sucking on his thumb* momma..

Tay: then what kinda game are you talking about? ._. Just 'cause they're immortal doesn't mean they're allowed in your torture chamber, Mena ,_,

Canada: oh, ok *shyly walks outside*

[CANADA:]

You're my hunny bunch,

Sugar plum,

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,

You're my sweetie pie,

You're my cuppy cake,

Gum drops,

Snoogums boogums you're,

The apple of my eye,

And I love you so and I want you to know,

That I'll always be right here,

And I love to sing, sweet songs to you,

Because you are so dear

*fangirls freak the hell out*

Canada: *slams the door shut and locks it* jesus, Admin, what're you try'na do, kill me?! o_o *races back to the kitchen to finish making pancakes with Kisa*

Mariko: *holding Ezariah as she's fast asleep*

Prussia: can I hold Alarsis?

Tay: if he'll let you, sure

Prussia: *picks him up* hi child!

Alarsis: *rubs his eye and stares at him like, "R u fucking kidding me? Put me down, stranger."*

Prussia: I'm gonna be your awesome uncle, ok?! :3

Alarsis: *blinks and smiles* unkie (his way of saying uncle) Pussha

Prussia:close enough -_-"

Tay: they're growing so fast! :D

America: I know! *tear*

Tay: o_o"


	136. What The Fuck!

From: Nina Starr

"Me: You should hope your babies to not grow so fast, because they are much cuter that way *flops down onto the floor* I should know... *sighs and crawls into the kitchen*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *runs her tongue along Hong Kong's mouth*"

Tay: yes, that's true, since now they're already at their terrible twos -_-

Vietnam: looks like they age every chapter

America: *trying to stop Calthynn from pushing Alarsis off the table* Al, get off the table now!

Alarsis: but I don't want to! X(

Tay: *grabs him and pulls him off the tabletop*

Alarsis: *kicking and screaming*

Tay: *smacks his hand*

Alarsis: *whimpers*

Tay: don't act like a brat or that WILL happen again, I'm not afraid to discipline you

Alarsis: *hugs me* sowwy momma

Tay: it's okay *looks to you* if it helps, you're still cute ^.^

Hong Kong: *moans into the kiss and sucks on her bottom lip before slipping his own tongue into her mouth*

Ezariah: momma, what are they doing? *points to Hong Kong & Ninja Starr (the OC)*

Tay: you'll understand in 18-20 chapters from now -_-" *covers her eyes*

Azalea: *sleeping against Italy*

Italy: *sleeping as well*

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *hugs Canada* there, there, those Canfield are scary huh Nyah.

Sky: good morning Francis, *kisses him lovingly*

skysword: *screams from the bathroom*

Nd: *wakes up* what the hell was that?!

Skysword: *comes out of the bathroom in a towel blushing like crazy* Next time use a friken condom you ass! *throws a positive pregnancy test at Romanos head*

Sky: well he was really drunk last night, I'd be surprised if he had remembered.."

Alarsis: ass n.n

Tay: *smacks his hand again*

Canada: *hugs her back in fear*

Francis: *smiles, but then his eyes widen when he hears Skysword scream*

Zay: *stirs awake, wondering what all the chaos is about*

Romano: you have my bambino in there?! *eyes widen as he looks at her stomach* I could've sworn I put on a rubber.. *looks at the pregnancy test* oh shit *looks back at her* well, it's not SUCH a bad thing, right? Unless you didn't want kids -.-"

Italy: *sits up* Romano, you already got her prego?! What's the matter with you! *glares*

Romano: in any other situation, I would've been the one asking you that *sweat-drop* I was drunk, fratello!

Spain: *yawns and mumbles* estupido..

Prussia: *busy playing with Gilbird*

Gilbird: *doesn't really wanna play as he flutters about wildly, trying to stay away from Calthynn*

Prussia: nephew, stop zhat!

Calthynn: *leaps off the arm of the couch and crashes to the floor, laughing as he chases the yellow bird out the window* come back, birdie!

America: Cal! *chases after him*

Rome: *just now waking up, eyes squinted in annoyance an confusion* it's a Monday..what the heck is going on? Why are there so many children running around? *throws a pillow over his head as he rolls back over* whatever

Italy: Grandpa, Lovino's a father!

Rome: *slowly rolls back to face him* that's funny, I could've sworn you said-

Romano: my girlfriend's pregnant, Grandpa, I was drunk!

Rome: shit...

Alarsis: shit n.n

Tay: *face/palm as I have to smack his hand AGAIN* enough repeating what you hear, understand?!

Alarsis: *screams* I hate you!

Tay: *I grab his arm* excuse me?!

Italy: Al, c'mere

Alarsis: *runs to him* momma's being mean to me! :(

Italy: don't talk to your mother like that

Alarsis: ok *hugs me* I'm sorry, momma

Tay: I don't know if I'll forgive you

Alarsis: I made you a painting of dada and you and us

Tay: show me

Alarsis: *comes back with the painting*

Tay: where's dad? ._.

Alarsis: right here *smiles and points at Italy*

Tay: he is NOT my husband! O.O

((Quick note: Guys, it says I'm getting more reviews, but they're not showing up, so I'm going to refresh Safari and put them in the next chapter!))


	137. Doing Way Too Much

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I feel bad for America all of a sudden. T_T

Oliver: How did you know cherry blossoms where my favorite flower? *forced smile, all this talk of babies is making him sad he can't become pregnant*

Me: Pussha? Kinda sounds like pasha, which is a popular treat for easter. At least in Finland, I don't know about other countries."

America: *returns with Calthynn and Gilbird on his shoulder*

Calthynn: I'm sorry, dude :(

America: it's okay *looks to Oak* don't feel bad for me. They'll realize eventually when they finally look in a mirror T_T all of them have my eyes and Ezariah has my hair

Ezariah: *giggles, now 3* I know you're my dad, dad *hugs his legs* and I wouldn't have it any other way

Everyone: awww

Romano: *still freaking out*

America: *at a loss for words, looking like he wants to cry* 'Zari..*hugs her back*

Calthynn: *runs over to his uncle Prussia* uncle Gilbert! *hugs his leg, not letting go as he absentmindedly walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth* hey! Pay attention to me :0 *3 as well but acting no better than last chapter*

Prussia: I know jou're zhere, Cal ,_,

China: *hugs Oliver* because I know you~ *kisses him, then pulls back* I know you're sad about all this, but look on the bright side—we won't have to deal with something-or anything-like that with only one kid *looks back at the crazy-ass quadruplets* -_- but, if you really want my child, I can have that arranged *squeezes his hands* well, Britain's potions do, actually...

Alarsis: ooh, pasha sounds good! I want some!

Finland: *hands him a basketful*

Alarsis: yay! Thanks, auntie *hugs him*

Finland: any time ^.^ *hugs him back*

Tay: why are you guys spoiling the brats?

Finland: one more chapter, I promise he won't be like this

Tay: oh, it'll end now *takes Al and has him sit in time-out*

Alarsis: *Russia-like aura*

Russia: n.n

Tay: o.o screw time-out! *pulls Al from the corner* gimme 10 push-ups in 8 seconds!

Germany: how is a 3 year old going to do exerci-?

Alarsis: *effortlessly does 10 push-ups in 4 seconds* I did it, momma, I did it!

Germany: vell, he is Alfred's son -.-

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: I love yo... *faints*

Kaen: *sigh* Bye *walks toward the kithen with a depressed aura*

Lucy: Sure :)"

Australia: 0.0 Sana! *catches her*

Seborga: K, wait! *follows him and grabs his wrist* what's wrong? Talk to me :O *places a hand on his cheek*

Sealand: then lets go ^.^ *takes her hand and walks to the zoo, which is like 26 steps away from the house*

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: I SAID I WASN'T! That, as I said Rosepetal cleaned out the basement, and I'm pretty sure Steve is living in your basement, so I can't use it...

Kate: *to fem!Canada* Thanks!"

Tay: I'm sorry *covers all my kids' ears with random earplugs that pop outta nowhere* but... who the fuck is Steve? o.O

fem!Canada: *comes back with Britain as he's drugged up on the medicine they gave him* yeah, along with giving him crutches and a boot, he had to get an infected root in his mouth pulled. So now he's high off of laughing gas -_-"

Britain: where's Maria?

fem!Canada: away where there's no wifi, remember?

Britain: AAAAAAAVE MARIIIIIIIIIA!~

*my kids stare at him like he's fucking crazy*

From: Guest

"Admin: Oh, yeah, Canada! My parents say we're visiting your country sometime!"

Canada: sweet! It'll be fun having you visit soon n.n

From: Ninja Starr

"((Safari hates me, so I use Firefox))

Ninja Starr (The OC): *moves her silver hair out of her face and put her arms around Hong Kong's neck deepening the kiss"

((I have an iPhone, so naturally Safari's like "Hey, I'm here!" and I say, "Dammit you motherfucker..." We have a complicated relationship.))

Hong Kong: *pulls her into his lap and slides his hand up her shirt, undoing her bra* lets take this to the room~

Ezariah: *now 12* oh, that's intimacy *pounds her fist lightly on her palm in means of comprehension*

America: no! You grew up so soon! Go back!

Tay: I can't go back in time, that's one thing I can't do

America: before you know it she'll be 18 and sleeping at Turkey's house ,_,

Ezariah: ew, no, I don't like him, he's an idiot *makes a face of pure disgust*

Others: ooooh...

Turkey: *eyebrow twitches*

Prussia: zhat's my sassy niece, better have a burn heal! X'D

Azalea: *12 as well* Italy, look! I'm all grown up now

Italy: *laughs and ruffles her hair* not yet, Lea, not yet ^.^

Calthynn & Alarsis: *only 9 now as they play Call of Duty in the arcade*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at skysword* wow I kinda though I'd be the first to get nocked up in our little group, but apparently it's you _

skysword: *looking at her belly* kinda in shock.

KisaHeart: well I'm sure you'll make a nice mother!... As long as you don't cuss... Or drink a lot... Or say mean things to people... Or be violent...

Skysword: *freaking out a bit* but I'm all of those things! *is close to tears*

Nd: *half awake* well I guess your screwed.

Skysword: I-, I don't mind having a kid but... I'd be such a bad mom...

Sky: *glares at Nd and Kisaheart*"

Zay: *face/palm*

Romano: don't listen to them, you'd be a great mom..and I'd be a great dad *smiles for her and hugs her*

Spain: being a papí is a big responsibility, Roma. Not that I'd know, but I learned from my father

Tay: I wish you two luck and all the other mothers ,_, cherish their youth because it'll last longer than 6 chapters

Poland: why is everyone suddenly getting pregnant around here? ._.

Denmark: some vant to, some don't, it's not a hard concept to understand, Feliks

Poland: I didn't ask for your input, fuckface

All: 0.0

Tay: there are children around, Poland, god!

Alarsis: FUCK FACE! *laughs*

America: *stands up and storms to the arcade* I'll whoop that ass.

Germany: *can't help but laugh at how funny that sounded coming from HIS mouth*

Hungary: ._. He's laughing again

Tay: 30 chapters later -.-

Rome: Romano, Skysword, please take good care of the bambino *hugs them both* I know you two will make amazing parents and husband and wife :)

Romano: *blushes* we haven't even discussed marriage, Grandpa!

Italy: better get on it (=w=)

Poland: Denmark, I have a question! Why are you so ignorant?!

Denmark: you're the one who asked the stupid-ass question!

Poland: don't cuss!

Denmark: and now you're being a hypocrite?! Ass means "donkey", retard!

Belgium, Lithuania & Belarus: *forced to separate them*

Xayla: is Po on his period or something?

Poland: *tempted to hit her for saying that*

Tay: both of you SHUT UP!

Denmark: *glares at me*

Tay: *glares at him*

Poland: *violently pulls away from Lithuania and Belarus as he walks out the door, punching the fangirls in the face*

Ezariah: *now 15* ugh, too much testosterone

America: stop growing! ;_; *comes back with Alarsis hooked through his arm*

Alarsis: *pretending to be an airplane, making "brrrrr" and "eowwww" noises, stuff like that* I wanna be a pilot, Dad! :D

America: uh huh, and I wanna beat the crap outta you sometimes. We can't all have our dreams come true *sets him down on the couch* now sit down and behave

Tay: honey, that's not approp-... Ah, hell, sometimes I wanna hit 'im too -_-

Britain: *laughs his ass off*

Alarsis: *now 11 as he kicks his feet back and forth* n.n

Calthynn: *11 as well as he sits on the couch and watches all the chaos unfold; he's sort of a silent, diabolical child ,_,*

((Quick note: If I missed any reviews... I'm sorry, but I have to check in next chapter again..stupid email, Yahoo! "temporarily blocked my account. Fucking shitheads.))


	138. Whoa Jesus, What The Hell Is All This!

((My uploading pretty much depended on my email ,_, one thing after another...))

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I guess... *resisting urge to vomit* I don't like pasha, mämmi is so much better. *turns to Finland* Can I have some?

Oliver: Really? That would be wonderful! I'd get my wish!

Me: Is anyone else slightly reminded of Grell?"

Grell: someone called me again?

Azalea: *glomp-attack* I LOVE YOUR SHOW X3

Grell: 0.0 who is this?

Tay: my daughter

Grell: *looks back and forth from me to America, along with our sons and other daughter* I can't believe any of this ._. *fixes his glasses* YOU finally settled down?!

Tay: I know, right *grins*

Finland: *smiles and hands you some* sure thing ^.^

China: *hugs him* then let me go get the potion, aru *walks past a sleeping Britain*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: I-it's nothing. You wouldn't understand *runs away crying*

Lucy: *happliy walking beside Sealand*

Sana: *still passed out*"

Seborga: Kaen! *reaches out to him, but insists on chasing after him because he doesn't want him to be sad anymore* what wouldn't I understand?

Russia: he's very persistent, da? n.n

Australia: sorry to do this, mate *pours cold water on her face* I'm sorry, don't kill me! _

From: Skysword

"Nd: *walks over to Calthynn* heya kid! I just relized something! Since America is also my dad I guess were siblings nice to meet you little bro! It's ok if you don't like me now, 'cause when your older I'll show you all the tricks of how to get what you want from dad, and how to piss him off!

Skysword: sky can't you just speed the pregnancey along like yay did?

Sky: hmm I could try but it would be slower and I can only speed to age six. So you'll still be pregnant next chapter...

Skysword: ok how many chapter till my baby will be born? Not counting this chapter, I'd say two more.

Sky: ok... *looks at Romano* umm, Its ok if you don't marry me... I wouldn't be much of a wife ether... :(

KisaHeart: wow she's really insecure when pregnant!"

Romano: *takes Skysword by the hand and squeezes them* I don't care, we'll work it out on the way. I love you, anyways, so you drive me crazy regardless *chuckles and kisses her*

Calthynn: *his hair has become a sandy color that flares out like feathers and adorns his face like some sort of bordering curtain, eyes more of a blue-green, olive complexion, and wearing a black polo shirt with black skinny jeans**looks up at Dakota, now 16* I don't not like you. I think you're cool, and pretty. Now that I'm older, I guess I could start stressing my dad out with girlfriends *smiles and stands up, walking over to fem!Germany* Dad? I have a confession to make

America: *sitting next to me, an arm around my waist, now trouble-free since our kids are almost all grown* what is it?

Calthynn: I have this uncontainable sense of lust for this girl.. She's so beautiful and I love how rough she is with me~ we've been going out for a while now *he grabs fem!Germany's hand and squeezes it* she's perfect for me!

fem!Germany: *raises an eyebrow*

Calthynn: *looks at her with loving eyes, then his eyes travel downward* and those breasts are just amazing~

Tay: *eyes slowly widen in horror*

America: wait a FUCKING minute! My only concern is this—she's too old for you!

fem!Germany: *now self-consciously looking at her boobs*

America: I can't allow this to go on. I WON'T allow it!

Calthynn: but Dad! *whines, blushing deeply* I need her~

fem!Germany: *standing there, clueless and confused as fuck*

America: *fists shake uncontrollably, blushing angrily* I can't even express to you how GROSS that is! No, no, and just fucking NO!

Calthynn: I don't care what you say *his blue eyes narrow dangerously* I'll love her forever *pushes fem!Germany down on the futon behind her and crawls on top of him*

Italy: •_• *immediately rolls off the bed since he was laying there*

Calthynn: I don't care what my mom and dad say, I want you so badly~ *kisses her*

fem!Germany: *eyes widen as she tries to shove him off*

America: *turns to stone and crumbles*

Tay: oh my god 0.0 *gathers the pieces and puts them back together*

Alarsis: *sitting in the bean bag chair, sleeping* *his hair is blue like mine, and straight, falling over his eyes, and-though they're closed-his eyes are the same as his brother's, he wears glasses like his father, and has cute little brown freckles splotched across his face; he clearly died his hair during his rebellious stage*

Ezariah: *makes a face* I never wanna fall in love *has the same hair and eye color (green) as her sister, but she always wears her hair half of it in a ponytail with the rest down, while Azalea wears hers in two long, poofy-ish French braids that always rest on her boobs*

Azalea: I do~ *she and Ezariah are 20 now; she's gazing longingly at Italy*

Tay: aww. And Zari, you'll fall for someone someday, no matter how you act about it now :3 it ALWAYS happens, and then I'm gonna have to sing I Won't Say I'm in Love to prove you wrong XD

Ezariah: *sighs and shakes her head* sure...

America: no! Zari's the only one of my kids with sense here! She's smart, mature, respectful of her FATHER-

Tay: AND mother, you dumbass -_-

America: -and she's not in love with anyone!

Ezariah: yep *smiles proudly*

Mariko: *cough* Turkey *cough*

Ezariah: ew, no •_•

America: *pulls Calthynn off of fem!Germany* 2p, take care of this rebel

2p!America: heh, great *grabs the kid and ties him to a chair, forcing hi to watch 4KidsTV!*

Calthynn: -_-

Tay: anyways! Now that the excitement's gone down..

Romano: *still kissing Skysword, then finally pulls away* I love you, and I do want you to marry me *holds up a(n) *insert her birthstone* ring in a little gold box* will you marry me, baby?

*everyone goes nuts and applauds*

Romano: wait a minute, she hasn't even said yes yet! ò_ó

Everyone: ...

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: Steve. Hetaoni. I think he's living in your basement. *starts walking away* Ya might not want to go down there... Oh yeah, and AoOni's in the attic. And I think he has a roomate, but I don't know what.

Admin: *facepalm* And you couldn't have told us this sooner... -_-"

Kate: o.o Umm... England? Are you okay...?"

Tay: *blinks* so there's just random people in my basement.. Alright

Russia: *gets up* Mena, darling, can I walk with you? :)

Britain: *high off his ass* yes~ *lays his head in Kate's lap* I'm fine, and so are you~

Scotland: ,_,

America: *looks to Dakota* you set Cal up to that, didn't you? -.-

Tay: and he's still not over it.. ^_^"

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Hey, hey, I caught a squirrel! I'm skinning it right now We are having meat for dinna!

Ninja Starr (The OC): *blushes and pulls Hong Kong to a room*"

*everyone looks at you all wide-eyed*

Hungary: squirrel, huh? ,_, I guess I could try some

Random person (fanboy): you're so BRAVE, Hungary! I love you~!

Austria: *irritated tick-vein as he growls slightly at the fanboy*

Hungary: *eyes widen* sure...

Hong Kong: *locks the door behind him*

Grell: I see the lust hasn't died *about to step back into the portal* anyone need anything before I leave again?

Tay: *hugs him*

Grell: dear, please don't, I don't know how many times Alfred's hands have been on you..

America: 29

Grell: yeah, I'm out of here *leaves*

Tay: way to put out our personal shit like that, Am -_-


	139. Awwwww

Tay: *waiting for this damn fly to land so I can kill it*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: *continues crying*

Random person: Oh for crying out loud he loves you, you friendzoned him how do you expect him to feel?

Sana: *splutter* What the?

Zala: *walks out of Japans room* Hi guys I'm back"

Seborga: Kaen? *looks and feels really bad* I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt that way about me, and I didn't mean to friend zone you *he gently tilts his head up with his finger* you got the wrong impression. I love you too, I was just too afraid to make the first move *kisses him*

Tay & Hungary: *_*

Azalea: *_*

America: jeez, you do take after your mom ._."

Australia: sorry, Sana, you fainted and I felt the need to wake you up. Are you alright?

Japan: *sleeping in his room after a long night of fun*

From: Admin

"Pinkamena: Um, sure, I guess. :)

Kate: o.o *considers shoving him off*

Admin: Darling, just go with it. He'll probably get off the drugs in a little while.

Kate: O-ok... *is now stuck on couch*"

Russia: yay n.n *starts walking with her*

Britain: *wraps his arms around Kate's waist* my god, you smell heavenly~

Ireland, Wales & Scotland: 0.0 what the fuck

Alarsis: *finally wakes up, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses, yawning and stretching; he's permanently stopped aging at 16 due to his bad attitude over the years, while Calthynn is about 22*

From: Guest

"Admin: Good for you, Zari, you're the only normal one of us here. n.n"

Ezariah: *laughs* well it too a lot of practice, but I managed :D

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hugs Scotland* You know. There's one reason I like the Black Butler manga better. His name is Snake. *this is a test to see if anyone here has read the manga**to Scotland* I don't love him or anything. He's just an awesome character.

Oliver: *trembling in excitement and slight nervousness* This is really happening!

Me: -_-" Yep, definitely catching a Grell vibe."

Tay: *happy* I have that volume with him in it, along with the other circus people! *pulls it off the shelf from the other 23 manga books on the shelf* see? Snake is pretty cool though :)

Scotland: good. I was hoping you wouldn't fall for some Black Butler guy -.- luckily you aren't

China: *smiles* it'll be fun n.n I get to have two kids from both my husband and wife

Netherlands: that's something you don't hear everyday

From: Skysword

"Skysword: uh umm. *looks at Romano blushing like crazy* yes.. I will marry you.

Sky: Yay everyones happy!

KisaHeart: wow, good luck with that Romano!

Nd: why are you only mean to skysword?

KisaHeart: well when we were younger we were always trying to kill each other so I guess it's old habit!

Sd: *apaers out if no where* Zay I will kill you! *crashes into Ezariah* huh? *blinks* well your new! I must introduce myself! I am south Dakota the mad genus! *throws a metal thing in the air* and this is one of my toys! *the metal thing turns into a robotic blue bird and it flys down to Ezariah* you can keep it! Now excuse me I need to go find the north!"

Romano: *smiles charmingly as he slips the ring on her finger and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her*

*NOW everybody goes nuts*

Zay: *groans* he's back? Damn..

Ezariah: *blinks and looks at the robotic bird* this is really cool *eyebrows raise in fascination* thanks for the gift *smiles up at him*

Zay: *hides Dakota and himself*

Tay: and now I will write more chapters for the lemony goodness 'fic :D enjoy!


	140. Damn

From: Zala-chan

Tay: *sleeping on the couch, my head rested on America's chest*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: *blush* Y-you do?

Sana: I did?

Zala: I dare 8 of you to sing bad end night doesn't matter who as long as they are the correct gender"

Australia: you did -.-"

Seborga: I do *kisses him again, pressing him against the wall*

((There's only two issues with doing this song. 1—if you want translations, it's gonna be super long. 2—I don't watch Vocaloid-*shot* YET! *unshot* so I don't wanna screw up the song by any means when I don't even know it :P also, I'm trying to make most of my time today to finish the lemon one-shot fanfic stuff because I can't be doing 2 fanfics all week ._.))

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Yup, he's cool. Don't worry Scotland, I won't leave you.

Oliver: *drinks the potion* Hmm... I feel a little funny...

Me: That might be because you are now able to have one child. *looks at England* This is a one time deal, correct?

Lilith: I'm ba- O.O What happened here? There are more people. And something's up with Oliver. *draws guns* What did I miss?

Oliver: *sarcastically* Oh yay, she's back."

Scotland: ok *smiles*

China: it won't last, the way you feel I mean. The dizzy feeling will subside soon..

Britain: *still drunk/high* yes...it's a one-time deal...

China: *sees Lilith, eyes widen and backs away slightly*

2p!England: babe, you're back~ *hugs her*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *looks at KisaHeart* KisaHeart, I'm Hungry can you get me a tomato?

KisaHeart: I can make you some tomato soup

Skysword: just a whole tomato please.

Sky: -er I thought you said you would never eat a plain tomato?

Skysword: I know, I know but I'm really craving tomatoes!

Nd: yup that really is romano's kid in there huh...

Sd: ugh! I can find them! *is all frustrated and sits down* I need to calm down... *takes out some metal and starts messing with it, while eating some candy*"

Romano: *chuckles softly* seems like it *kisses Skysword's cheek*

Canada: Kisa, are you okay? *concerned*

From: Guest

"Kate: e.0 Admin... help.

Admin: *Sitting on the couch* I have no idea. He'll probably be off the drugs in a few chapters or so.

Kate: *to England* Umm. Thanks...I...guess? *mouths to Admin* Help me!"

Germany: *fell asleep with his head in your lap*

Britain: you're welcome~ *slowly comes up , straddling Kate's waist and French kisses her*

Korea: *walks into the room, dropping the teapot he was carrying to serve tea to people* *pissed as all hell*

Azalea: Italy, will you go out with me?

Italy: but...I'm already seeing someone

Azalea: oh..um, who is it?

Italy: Holy Roman Empire

Azalea: we can have a three-way relationship! :D

America: aheh, no

Azalea: ._. Dad, I'm an adult now *25 at this point; yeah, she's done aging now*

Italy: ve, you're older than me in human years (=w=) that's a five-year difference!

Azalea: why are you so against me being with Italy, Dad? He's a sweet boy and so is HRE!

America: I'm against it because HRE is still a teenager!

*record scratches*

Italy: he IS?! Oh, no...I've committed a crime! I've slept with an underaged boy! *runs out the door crying*

Ezariah: yikes *pulls at her collar*

Azalea: but you didn't know! *chases after him* come back!

Tay: jeez, HRE, you could've told him AND me that *turns HRE so he's 23 years old* Italy, come back! He's an adult now!

Italy & Azalea: *rush back* really?

Azalea: Holy Rome...are you willing to share Feliciano with me?

HRE: hm *thoughtful* well, as long as I can have you too

Azalea: deal *smiles and kisses them both*

America: they're all gone ,_, all of our kids have grown up and fallen in love

Tay: dummy *nudges him* not Zari. She may be grown, but she's not in love

America: oh RIGHT! Heh, duh, I totally forgot ^.^

Calthynn: *managed to break free -though he could've done so in the first place - and fem!Germany* hey~ you're not too old for me anymore~ *smirks and kisses her neck* we can be together

fem!Germany: *blushes and moans softly* n-no, stop zhat..

America: CAL! WHAT THE HELL!

Calthynn: I'm just right for her now, Dad~ *reaches around and hugs her, causing her breasts to push upward and reveal even more cleavage*

Tay: *snaps a picture of fem!Germany and her boobs, drooling*

America: god, um, hello, WIFE? Girls, too!

Tay: but-

America: no butts!

Tay: *pouty lip* Am~

America: *blushes* oh, don't even!

Tay: *still pouting* Am..

Calthynn: *whispers in fem!Germany's ear* I've fallen for you for real this time~ I want you to- *whispers all these naughty things in her ear as he still holds her the way he does*

fem!Germany: *blushes and squirms in his grasp* C-Cal..~

Ezariah: get a room? They exist

Calthynn: *chuckles and leads fem!Germany up to the guest room, which is now his room*

Alarsis: gross

2p!America: you're such a little kid *smirks* go get laid, sex isn't gross

Alarsis: well, they don't really know each other

America: you're right! What if fem!Germany has some sort of disease?! *runs upstairs*

Alarsis: •_• uh, what?

2p!America: well, I guess it makes sense that you'd think sex is gross. Nobody here is into you, anyways

Ezariah: *smacks him upside the head with a rolled up newspaper* don't talk about my little brother like that!

2p!America: ò_ó

Tay: *sits between them to prevent a fight from breaking out* anyways..


	141. Sorry For The Late Upload

Mariko: *humming A Whole New World because she just feels like it*

From: Guest

"Kate: *pulls out pepper spray and sprays England in the face with it*

-reaction pause- "

Britain: *finally undrunk* ah! K-Kate, what the hell are you doing! *rubs his eyes and wipes it off his lips*

"Admin: *oblivious to all of this* He's so cute when he's asleep.

Pinkamena: Hey, we- WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!

Admin: England got his butt kicked by Kate.

Pinkamena: O.O"

Germany: *smiles in his sleep*

Italy: *waving Valentine's Day flag for GermAdmin*

Russia: *laughs at Britain's pain*

Britain: *eyes become watery as his eyes sting, he sucks in a breath through clenched teeth* ow... *still has his eyes covered*

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *looks at Canada* oh I'm fine, I was just thinking of the first time I meet skysword, though back then our family's wanted to us to kill each other... Well anyway I was just thinking about how much more happy she looks that's all. *smiles and kisses canada's cheek* I'm ok Nyah so don't look so sad!

Sd: Sky where's north?!

Sky: oh she took skysword to the hospital, my writer magic worked and she's having the baby.

Sd: ... Ok before I freak out about north a I have a question.

Sky: ask away.

Sd: did you remember to tell Romano his girl was going into labor?

Sky: ... Er... No...

Sd: good luck with that...

Sky: er um... *looks at Romano* umm I have no clue how to put this but... Skysword went into labor and I forgot to tell you.. She's kinda at the hospital right now..."

Romano: what the hell! *runs to the hospital* I'm coming, baby!

France: that's what he said~

Spain: *laughs*

Canada: ok *smiles softly*

Tay: Mariko, where's male!Belarus

Mariko: we broke up

Tay: what?! Why!

Mariko: *shrugs*

Tay: and you don't care

Mariko: he kept pressuring me to have sex with him and I wasn't ready, so he called me a lying white and dumped me

Tay: ...can I kick his ass?

America: let me do it *rolls up his sleeves*

Mariko: he's not worth it *sitting on the futon listening to music, really unaffected by the entire ordeal*

Tay: *shivers* jesus, did a breeze roll through or was that just your words? 'Cause I see ice on the windows! XD

Mariko: -_- how about neither


	142. (Almost) One Big Happy Family

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: FUCK IT! *throws the burnt squirrel out the window and jumps out after it*"

Hungary: O_O alright zhen...

Tay: why'd you jump after it is my question? *can't help but laugh*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *enters the room holding the a little baby with blond hair, Romano's eyes and skyswords fair skin, and romano's hair curl.*

KisaHeart: aww isn't he cute Nyah!

Skysword: no isn't SHE cute.

Nd: hmmm I wonder were she got the blond?

Skysword: my sister had blond hair.

Nd: oh I see! So what are you going to name her?

Skysword: *blushes a bit* well I was kinda thinking Romano could name her. *looks at Romano* do you want to hold her?"

Italy: *gasps* she's so pretty! (=w=) my little niece!

Romano: *chuckles and gently holds his newborn daughter* I think we should name her Noemi

France: what does it mean?

Romano: *smiles down at his baby girl* it means "my delight, my pleasantness"..*kisses her forehead* my little girl

Tay: *cries* my little nephew's growing up!

Romano: what're you talking about, I'm older than you!

Italy: don't mind her (=w=)

Rome: *ruffles Romano's hair* she's beautiful, Roma

Romano: *blushes of embarrassment from the praise that he'd rarely ever get from him when he was younger* I-I know, old man

Italy: *smiles* this is quite a family we have here, ve *looks around at every person in the room* and it only took 142 to get us there ^.^

Austria: what do you mean "only"? ._.

Tay: and the adventure's not over yet, for we still have China and Scotland's weddings as well, and *cough* Germany's *cough*

Germany: *awakens and narrows his eyes at me*

Tay: *turns to you-Sky-and smiles* and lets not forget Sky and her lovely BTT

Prussia: ja, vhen is zhat going to happen? *hanging over the futon, with his hands touching the floor, like he could just flip and do a handstand if he wanted to*

France: I can't wait for zhat~ *smiles*

Spain: sounds like fun ^.^ what do you think, Sky?

Tay: *turns to Skysword and Romano* but congratulations on Noemi, guys. Really :)

Romano: gratzi, TayZay *smiles genuinely as he looks back down at he and Skysword's child*

Italy: this is all so touching! *starts to cry out of joy*


	143. So Everyone's At Peace

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *comes back in with an oreo* Look what I found on the street :D

Oh, and China, hurry up and have sex with me I'm leaving tomorrow.

Ninja Starr (The OC): *moans in the next room over*"

*we all hear the bed rocking next door*

Alarsis: *looks at you and raises an eyebrow* that's stupid, who wastes a perfectly good Oreo?!

Britain, France & Canada: just like his father -_-"

China: alright, aru, lets go then. I'll be back Ollie *takes you by your hand and leads you to the room*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at the BTT* I'll consider it when you guys as properly *winks at them*

skysword: *is looking at Noemi* hmm it's a beautiful. I just find it funny that she was fussy the whole way here but the moment I let Romano hold her she calms down. Heh, not even a year old And she's already a daddy's girl. *kisse Romano on the cheek*

Nd: ok I think south left. *comes out of hiding with Zay* awww what a cute baby.

Kisaheart: she's gonna be such a heart breaker when she grows up Nyah!

Nd: well more like if they break her heart Romano will go all mafia and break their thumbs..."

BTT: *exchange glances, then grin*

France: in that case~

Prussia: ve'll be-

Spain: -right back

*they each kiss your cheek before heading off to the nearest jewelry store*

Romano: *chuckles as he slowly rocks her in his arms* you're damn right I will. No bastard's gonna break my little girl's heart *can't help but smile even as he says so*

Zay: aww, cute baby *smiles, then sees that all my kids are already grown* ,_, that was way too fast

Tay: *crying over how beautiful this all is*

Romano: -_-" seriously? Not you too *smirks and shakes his head, turning back to his wife* Well, I'm really you came up ok after that too *smiles and kisses Skysword's forehead*

Canada: Kisa, will you marry me?


	144. A Golden Moment

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *stretches and flops onto the bed* There do seem to be a lot of bedrooms around..

Ninja Starr (The OC): *making loud, dirty, sexy noises ;Pr"

China: seems that way, aru *smiles and crawls on top of you and kisses you passionately*

HRE, America, Italy, Ezariah & Azalea: *watching The Lion King 1 1/2*

HRE: hey, can you guys KEEP it DOWN, we're trying to watch a movie! *bangs on the wall angrily*

Hong Kong: *bangs on the wall-by means of the other way ;)-in response*

HRE: *face flushes*

Ezariah: *admiring his features, mumbling to herself* I wish you were still a virgin~

HRE: *looks her way* hm?

Ezariah: what?

HRE: *eyes her skeptically* alright...

Ezariah: *goes back to watching the movie*

America: *was lucky enough to not hear that time*

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *drops the coffie cup she was washing when doing dishes* what?!

Sky: *chuckles* he just asked you to-

KisaHeart: I know what he said it's just- oh mew I really didn't see this coming!

Nd: *is holding Zay's hand* so is that a no?

KisaHeart: it's not a no... I just, give me a sec to calm down.

(one cup of tea later)

KisaHeart: *kisses Canada* of course it's a yes! A thousand times yes Nyah!

Skysword: *is feeding Noemi who is now one yeah old* hm, I should of known your favorite food would have tomatos in it. Just like your daddy.

Noemi: d-, daddy?

Skysword: *drops the baby spoon in shock* her first word... *looks at Romano* did you here it?

Noemi: *smiling* daddy!"

Canada: really? I'm so happy *lifts Kisa up and kisses her repeatedly, thanking her and telling her how much he loves her between kisses*

Romano: *gasps and walks over to her* yes, Noemi *kneels down and slips his pinky into her cute little hand* it's me, your daddy *kisses her cheek*

Italy: aww, can I meet her?

Romano: yea, c'mere

Italy: *happily walks over* ciao, bambina *kisses her little forehead*

Romano: *smiles*

Tay: *staring at Hungary's baby bump as if I'm expecting it to pop out of her stomach instead of where babies actually come from* I wanna see my baby cousin soon •_•

Hungary: dummy, joo can't just rush zhese thi-

Tay: *points a finger at her stomach*

Hungary: *stumbles back with a sudden jolt* vh-vhat did joo just do?!

Tay: your baby should be due in 3 hours

Hungary: Tay! *blushes* joo sped up my birthing process?!

Tay: :3

Austria & Hungary: -.-

From: Guest

"Kate: Ohmygosh, I'm sorry! It's just kind of a reflex... Do we need to go to the hospital again?

Admin: *wondering if she heard Tay right at the mention of Germany and wedding*"

Britain: *still has his hands over his eyes as they burn in the worst of ways* don't *slightly moves one hand so only a portion of his eye shows as he glares at her* I'll be fine..I just wish you hadn't followed your insti-what the hell did I do, anyways?! *genuinely does not remember*

Germany: ja, she mentioned of us getting married *blushes* I mean, if joo vant to, I'll marry you

Tay: *anticipating for your answer*

BTT: *come back to Sky with a huge-ass diamond ring the size of a statue; they all sing like a jazz cortet -_-"*

Spain: will...

France: you...

Prussia: marry

All 3: us...?

Spain: señorita..

France: mon ami...

Prussia: our amazing

All 3: Sky...?

Italy: awwww :3

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: *pulls out a bucket, throws a grenade in, and sticks her head in as it blows up* *pulls her head back out, hair all poofy-curly*

Admin and Kate: *confused looks*

Pinkamena: What? Felt like curling my hair.

Admin: *sighs* Life is a game. Pinkamena has cheat codes enabled."

Russia: *smiles* Mena, your hair looks so pretty, da? :)

Tay: de motivational poster *puts random sparkles about the last thing you said*

Britain: seriously, Kate, I'd like to know what I did to deserve that! *covers both his eyes again, cursing in multiple languages so little Noemi won't understand what he's saying*


	145. Love Doesn't Necessarily Make It Right

From: Guest

"Kate: *clutching pepper spray* e.o

Admin: You French-kissed her. Pepper spray reflex happened, and here we are now.

Pinkamena: Thanks. :)"

Britain: *flustered and looks at Kate* I-I French kissed you?! *blushes deeply* I-I'm sorry, it was really and truly an accident *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly* but for the record, you do have nice lips *blush increases*

Russia: you're welcome *twirls a strand of Pinkamena's hair around his finger, smiling*

Germany: *falls back asleep*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *looks at the BTT before doubling over laughing* y- you guys- *laughs* what the hell you three? *laughs some more*

Nd: why do I get the feeling they would of gotten farther if they had asked like normal people...

Sky: *finally stops laughing* ok, ok, I've calmed down... *looks at the giant ring and frowns* no. sorry guys but my answer is no for now. I love you all but this is just too much and too flashy. When someone asks me to marry them I want it to be closer and filled with more love, not a huge ass ring and singing it to me. I probably would of been more happy if you gave me just a plain old ring, and a sappy two dollar movie. *kisses them on the cheek* I still love you guys. *winks at them* so try again.

Noemi: *looks at Italy oddly. reaches out and pokes his cheek and giggles* zio! *points at Romano* daddy, *points at Italy* zio!"

Prussia: vell it was France's idea to go all out

France: really, 'cause zhat sounds like something "zee awesome Prussia" would do *crosses his arms and glares at him*

Prussia: ja, but my version wouldn't be so extra'd out

Spain: but you did suggest buying the big-ass ring. I told you, Sky seems like the type of girl that would prefer the traditional proposal, not all this

Prussia: vell, zhat's vhy I have zhe smaller ring right here *pulls it out of his pocket and gets on one knee, still talking to them* now I don't know about joo two, but I'm going to do it zhe right vay *looks up at you, holding out the *insert your birthstone* ring* Sky, I love you. Vill joo marry me? *blushes*

France & Spain: *cross their arms, mad that he tricked them like that, even though he didn't trick them at all -_- he was actually smart for once about something that was important to him*

Romano: *smiles and looks at Italy, then back at Noemi* sí, Noemi. That is your zio

Italy: *smiles as well* ve, she knows how to say uncle! I'm so happy, little Noe knows who I am *nuzzles her cheek adorably, then stands up and looks back at Azalea* Lea, what are we gonna name our child, ve?

Azalea: *blushes like crazy* I-I don't know, I never really considered children

Tay: man, am I gonna have to be a teenage grandma? ,_,

Britain: y'know what I just remembered..? *chuckles* I find it rather funny, too. America, you were flipping out about Azalea joining the three-way relationship because HRE was underaged, and also that Cal was too young for fem!Germany..yet your wife is underaged

America: *realization like a ton of bricks*

Tay: *the smile that was there moments ago is now gone*

Ezariah: wait, what?! Mom, how old ARE you?!

Tay: *laughs nervously* younger than you and Lea, that's for sure..even younger than your brothers

Azalea, Alarsis & Ezariah: *their eyes widen*

Tay: now before you go judging your parents, I can fix this. *looks to Britain* I'm 8 months away from becoming 18! But still...god, now I feel really dirty, thanks, Arthur *glares at him* but anyways, can't you get me an aging potion?!

Britain: I don't have any of those anymore. My last one was used on HRE when we turned him into a teenager. You can't age yourself?

Tay: *shakes my head* I don't have that ability yet, either

Britain: well, I don't know what to tell you

Azalea: so Dad's... A rapist?!

America: young lady, I'll have you know that EVERYTHING was by her consent! *turns to Britain and glares* don't think you're any better. You'd had sex with her before-twice, might I add-and in human years you're WAY too old for her! At least I'm only 2 years older in human years

Britain: but we didn't even really have a relationship!

America: that makes it even worse! That's like taking advantage of her for your own sick desires-!

Britain: now wait a minute-

Alarsis: *eyes widen* that's disgusting!

Britain: she consented!

Ezariah: that still doesn't make it right!

Tay: you guys! Dammit, love knows no age! *grips America's arm* I don't care if I'm not at legal age. We're married and we have a family now, there's no way we're gonna divorce over something that was pointed out a long time ago. I know I was younger than him, and he knows, too. Judge if you want, but we're happy together *grips his arm tighter* it'd be worse if I hadn't consented and you know that. If we're found out by the law and I have to wait 8 years, then so be it. If he's taken to jail, I'll bail him out with whatever money I can find, even if it takes away my every cent that I'd earned so hard to build up, because I love him that much

America: *looks away*

Alarsis, Ezariah & Azalea: *exchange glances* ok *now forever uncomfortable with their parents being together*

Italy: *awkwardly silent* true love! *waves the Valentine's Day flag around*

America: Italy, stop.

Italy: ok! (=w=)

America: Tay, I need to talk to you. *takes my hand and walks down the far end of the hall*

Italy: *glares at Britain* you jerk. They better not divorce just because you had to open your goddamn mouth

*everyone else is wary and can only hope that Italy doesn't either snap nor attempt to kill Britain*


	146. Discreetly Falling Apart

((Third chapter I have to do over because of my absentminded self. If this happens again I'll be flipping tables, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't upload for 15 minutes after the new reviews are sent -_- lost a good 1,000 words that I can't get back.))

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hugs Scotland tighter* I can't wait.

Lillian: Hi gu- *eyes widen as she takes in all the changes**runs to Lilith**grabs her guns**chucks 'em in the trash* I'm back!

Oliver: *sincerely this time* Oh yay! She's back!

Lilith: My guns, AGAIN! Those where my last ones you know! *hugs 2p!England*

All: Congratulations to Romano and Skysword."

Scotland: me, neither *kisses you back and holds the hand that has the ring on it* it'll be the best

Switzerland: *looks around at everything and everyone* we were really gone for this long? Two women already had kids ,_, there's three strangers on that futon and a baby with Romano's curl *looks around again*

Calthynn: *finally comes downstairs, holding fem!Germany's hand*

fem!Germany: twin

Germany: *sits up and looks at the two of them*

fem!Germany: I'm pregnant

Germany: *clenches his jaw* good for joo *glares at Calthynn* ...*thinks to himself: "TayZay's started a curse around here"*

Romano: gratzi *smiles at you guys* Oliver, I hope you have a safe delivery when your time comes :) that sounds so weird to see but I have nothing against it whatsoever

From: Skysword

"Noemi: (is now two) mamma!

Skysword: *picks her up* what's wrong honey?

Noemi: can't sweep!

Skysword: *sighs* ok what do you want me to do?

Noemi: sing!

Skysword: no way in hel- *looks at her daughter* ok fine... *sits down in a rocking chair with Noemi in her lap* hush, hush, and close your eyes, sleep now my darling the moon will now rise. hush, hush, your my whole world. for one day you'll be queen my sweet little girl.

Noemi: *falls asleep*

skysword: *looks at her daughter and smiles* damn your making me go soft...

Sky: *looks at Prussia* that was really tricky Prussia. *kisses his lips* I will say yes but I refuse to marry you until the others also ask. I told you guys before, I'm really selfish. I love All three of you, so It's all or none.

KisaHeart: *hugs Canada* ... *looking at skysword and noemi* I've never see skysword look so... Peaceful before *smiles* one day I hope we can have a kid like that Nyah."

Romano: *smiles and sings her an Italian lullaby to help her have good dreams*

Prussia: fair enough

France: *starts hauling ass just to roll that 10-ton ring down the hill*

Spain: think he needs help?

Prussia: he'll be fine

Spain: I guess

Canada: *smiles and hugs Kisa back* yeah, our kid will be good *holds his wife close as he gazes out at the stars through the window*

Ezariah: *thinking about her parents as she buries her face in her hands, hugging her knees to her chest* I never wanna fall in love...ever.

Azalea: *looks at Italy* Feli? I-*reaches out*

Italy: fratello

Romano: *has stopped singing as he looks at him*

Italy: Io vado pazzo *lets out a single, dry laugh as he walks outside into the rain*

Romano: *eyes widen, but he just turns back to his wife and daughter*

Tay: *I come back, grabbing Hungary and Austria by their hands* lets go, now. Your baby's coming

*others cheer happily until we've gotten into the car and rode off*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *kisses China back* Do whatever you want with me

Ninja Starr (The OC): *somewhat lemon-making... somehow*"

China: *blushes and removes all of your clothes, along with his, and you know the rest :P*

HRE: *plugs his ears as he can hear her and Hong Kong moaning and thumping and all that good stuff -.-"*

((There was a lot more to this chapter, but it's an insignificant argument between me and Hungary. Consider it a deleted scene that will never be leaked.))


	147. Something Slips

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: *moans ad deepens the kiss*

Sana: Strange

Zala: Okay so insread I'll dare everyone to cosplay oh and your cosplay is to be a character of the opposite gender"

*everyone but Italy, who's still out in the rain, cosplays; all of the guys cosplay as girls from either Bleach, Sekirei or Rosario+Vampire; the girls cosplay as boys from either Bleach, Black Butler, or Soul Eater*

Seborga: *finally pulls away* so then where do you wanna go on your first date? *male model smile as he winks at Kaen*

Australia: Sana, will you marry me? *gets down on one knee*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *laughs* your guys are do lucky I love you. *looks at France* do you need help?

Skysword: *falls asleep*

Noemi: *wakes up* huh? *blinks* mamma? *see's skysword sleeping* oh... *see's Italy leave* Zio? *crawls off skyswords lap and follows Italy outside when Romano isn't looking* Zio? *see's Italy in the rain* Zio?! *runs over to Italy and hugs his leg* Zio, it's, night! We go home... *looks at Italy* Zio? *is dripping wet from the rain* what's wong?

skysword: *wakes up* huh? Noemi? *looks around franticly* Noemi?! *runs over to Romano, with tears in her eyes* Romano I can't find Noemi!"

France: no, I've got this, mon ami, I'm almost there anyways! *finally arrives and returns it, paying for a different ring and for the damages left on the monster ring, since he'd rolled it down (like there was any other solution anyways -_-) the hill and scraped the metal and almost cracked the diamond, then returns* vìóla, mon ami~ *gets on his knees and presents to you a sapphire ring* will you marry me, too~?

Romano: what?! *searches the whole house for her*

Italy: *his eyes are covered by his hair as it sticks to his face from being drenched and soaking wet* no, Noemi. You have to go back home. I'll stay out here, I..I have to for the time being. In fact, I'm leaving here pretty soon... *he picks her up and carries her back into the house* sorry Roma, Skysword. She followed me outside because she assumed I was coming home *hands her to his fratello* and I will. Just not today..or tomorrow *slowly backs out the door and out into the rain again* or even next week *waves with an empty expression as he closes the door and locks it from the outside*

Romano: *pupils shrink in horror as he just stares at the door, then turns away and looks down at Noemi, smiling as if nothing was wrong* c'mon, bambina. Let's get you into some dry clothes and put you to sleep again. It's too late for you to be up, you know *carries her to the room and sets her on the bed, picking out some new pajamas*

Azalea: *worried shitless about Italy, unable to sleep*

Calthynn: *laying on the futon, staring up at the ceiling, still holding his girlfriend's hand*

fem!Germany: *sleeping soundly*

Romano: *sets Noemi in bed and then sings her lullabies until she falls asleep*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smiles happily*

Lilith: There's so much sparkling love and children. T_T *hugs 2p!England creating a 2p!Love aura around them*

Lillian: Oliver's having a baby? *looks at him**faints, falling into Switzerland*

Oliver: I know it sounds weird but I'm happy! *kisses China*

Me: Rooms...they have lost some of their charm... *follows HRE's example*"

HRE: *gives you a thumbs up in agreement in his sleep, then winds up wrapping his arms around Ezariah and resting his head between her boobs, his legs wrapped around her waist*

Ezariah: *too much of a heavy sleeper to feel it*

2p!England: *chuckles as the love aura comes up*

Switzerland': *catches Lillian* o.o congrats regardless, Oliver. I hope the delivery won't be painful for you!

China: *sits up in the bed, blushing* b-both of you are in here, aru! A-am I supposed to make love to the two of you at the same time?! *blushes deeply, eyes wide*

Prussia: *checks his phone as he receives a text; his eyes widen in horror as he bolts upright in his bed and screams angrily*

Spain & France: *eyes widen*

France: Sky, mon ami, wait here! *runs up to Prussia's room and bursts in, demanding that he tell him what's happened*

Spain: I'll stay here with you, love. France is usually better at talking wit Prussia, anyways *squeezes Sky's hand* I hope it's nothing too horrid...


	148. Lots Of Things Are Happening All At Once

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Was that Prussia?

Oliver: *blushes* W-well, Starr's already done it with you a couple of times, but...

Lilith: *sees love aura* What the? I'm in love? *looks at 2p!England* Could be worse. *kisses him*

Lillian: *still out cold*"

China: but I-I mean, if you wanna join..*blushes and looks back at Starr* if that's okay with you.. I-I don't know what to do, aru! *covers his face, blushing* I've never been in a situation like this!

2p!Japan: says the man who's been experienced with concubines for 200 something years

China: no one asked for your opinion, aru! A-and they were all girls, I've never had just 2 that I genuinely love and planned on giving my seeds to

2p!Japan: *blinks* I didn't hear a word you just said

China: this is a 3-way relationship *says it slow*

2p!Japan: oh

China: -.- ai yah...

2p!England: *pulls away momentarily* I'm in love with you too, Lilith *kisses her lips and then down her neck, then her shoulder, then her lips again, blushing all over*

2p!America: god, if this is what love is, I never want anything to do with it ,_,

Switzerland: Lill, what's wrong? Lill! *shakes her awake* ._. *tries to wake her up with a kiss*

Greece: Vash, this is not Sleeping Beauty *sweat-drop, leaning into Turkey's lap*

Turkey: *watching The Lion King marathon with me and Am's kids because they replayed it for some reason*

From: Zala-chan

"Kaen: Surprise me ;)

Sana: *gasp* Omygoshomygoshomygosh YES! *glomps him*

Zala: Japan *walks in to his room* wake up *leans over hin ad kisses him*

Lucy: *walks in holding Sealands hand* We're back!"

Seborga: *grins* well, I know this really great restaurant down the road if you wanna go out to eat :)

Australia: *eyes widen and blushes, smiling* w-wait, for real? You'll marry me? *tearing up out of excitement because this has never happened to him before*

Japan: *blushes as he wakes up to your beautiful face* good morning~ *kisses you back as he sits up*

Sealand: *blushes as he realizes they're holding hands*

Girls: aww :)

From: Skysword

"Sky: *gets up looking worried* Spain what if he's hurt?!

Skysword: *runs into the room* Romano have you found her-! *see's Noemi's ok* oh, *falls to her knees* I'm so glad... I've never been so worried in my whole life... *looks at Romano* were did you find her? Was she hurt?

Sd: damn... I got lost trying to go home... I wish north was h- *trips over Ezariah* ugh! *sits up* ugh, I'm sorry- *see's who it is* oh it's the blue bird girl! *grins* I hope you've been taking care of my little toy!"

Spain: if anything, he's only hurt emotionally. He doesn't normally burst out like that, and when he does he only tells France about it... I have a feeling we'll all find out soon enough

Romano: *was sleeping in the chair as he gradually wakes up to her voice* she was following her stupid zio while he was out in the rain. Noe wasn't hurt, she was perfectly fine, just worried about Feli *stands up an glares thinking back on it* he's such an idiot...

Ezariah: *groans as she stirs awake, then sits up and sees South* your bird's just fine, sir..now tell me—why do you always manage to run or trip or crash into me whenever we meet? *smirks down at him*

HRE: *was lucky enough to not be entangled on her when she'd awoken otherwise his ass would've been kicked or she would've attempted neutering him ._.*

From: Guest

"Admin: *looks around* So wait, how many couples is that now getting married? When are all these weddings gonna be? *yawn* Geez, wake up at 3:30 am and the first thing I do is see if this updated... Oh yeah fem!Germany, congrats on the kid.

Kate: *currently hiding behind couch with pepper spray*"

Germany: *now awake, counting them all*

fem!Germany: *now awake but still laying next to her baby daddy* danke (thank you), Admin

Germany: seven marriages so far *blinks and his eyes widen at what he's said* seven... gottverdammte o.o *goes upstairs to check on his big brother*

Iceland: Kate, why are you hiding? ._."

From: Guest

"Admin: Oh yeah, China. Good luck on figuring that out."

China: ai yah -_-


	149. Not Going To Sugarcoat It

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Would you like me to make you breakfast?

Sana: Of course silly :)

Kaen: Okay

Lucy: *blush* I thought I let go of your hand by the doo... *slaps hand over mouth*"

Japan: if you want to *smiles* arigato

Australia: *kisses her again* thank you *pulls her into a hug*

Seborga: and I'll treat you *smiles and takes hold of his hand, walking him down the road*

Sealand: *blinks, still holding her hand regardless* by the what? *tilts his head slightly*

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Romano... Italy... Please, just this once. Please sing Now That We're Men from SpongeBob? With Italy singing SpongeBob's parts and Romano singing Patrick's parts?"

Romano: I'll have to have him do that when he comes back, but I don't know where he is right now :/

From: Skysword

"Sky: *sitting in a chair near prussia's room*

kisaHeart: *see's sky* Oh mew... Did you get anysleep?

Sky: no... But that's ok...

KisaHeart: *sigh* skysword was up most the night as well... you two worry so much Nyah...

Sky: I guess we do.

Noemi: (three years old, her hair is now long and slightly curly) *wakes up* huh... *see's that Skysword is asleep again, and smiles* Daddy. *tugs on Romano pant leg* look! *points at the sleeping Rome* lui è il russare!

Sd: *looks at Ezariah* I am a genus, I need not explain myself, for I am a gifted- wait what was I talking about? *takes a bite of a chocolate bar* oh well. I'll remember eventually."

Canada: *worried about the girls*

Romano: *looks at his grandpa as he holds Noemi's hand and laughs softly* sí, Grandpa Rome is always snoring *smiles and pokes at him*

Rome: *stirs awake, his hair slightly messed up* ciao, little one *sees Noemi and softly ruffles her hair, then looks up at his grandson* I'm glad you're turning out to be an amazing father

Romano: thanks, Grandpa *smile slowly faded as he hands Noemi to him*

Rome: *holds his grandson's daughter and gently bounces her on his knee* what's wrong, little Romano? *looks up at him*

Romano: I'm not little anymore, Grandpa Rome *serious as can be right now* I'm worried about mi fratello. You don't think he _suicidato_ (committed suicide), do you?

Rome: who's to know? If he has, it's not like he'd give any fair warning in advanced *frowns* but little Italia is a lot stronger than we believe. He wouldn't _uccidersi_ (kill himself) over somebody else's pain and suffering

Romano: for TayZay? You know he'd do anything for that girl

Rome: you think so? *hands Noemi back to him*

Romano: *holds his daughter in his lap, his hand holding hers* he's more like her fratello than cousin...when I couldn't or wasn't there for him, she always was. Even when I was, she'd be there just in case I couldn't help *looks into his grandfather's eyes* can you believe I wasn't even there when he first snapped? No one but Tay was...

Rome: so what do you think happened to her?

Romano: well, she doesn't have the privilege of _uccidere_ _se_ _stessa _(murdering herself), being whatever the inferno she is *scoffs* so she's probably still at the hospital with Eliza and Roderich

Rome: they've been gone for a while, _figlio_ (son)...

Romano: I know, so something obviously hasn't gone well *uses other hand to grip at his pantleg*

Rome: _non c'è niente che possiamo fare_ _se non aspettare, Romano_ (there's nothing we can do but wait) *sympathetic expression*

Ezariah: *giggles and sits up all the way, legs crossed as she relaxes on the futon* you were talking about how much of a genius you are

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: From extreme perversion to married with kids...I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner but you've matured a lot Tay.

Oliver: *blushing brilliant red**sits down beside China*

Lilith: I believe you are, oh what's the word? Jealous? *doesn't care if 2p!America gets mad since she could probably hold her own in a fight against him*

Lillian: *wakes up* Huh? Where am I? Did my twin kill someone again? *looks at Switzerland* Well, did she?"

Switzerland: no, she hasn't killed anyone, she's just trying to get 2p!America mad

China: here, I'll make love to both of you then, aru

2p!America: *laughs* jealous of what? I don't want anyone and nobody wants me *smirks* and I'm completely fine with that, I'm better on my own, it's always been that way

2p!England: *laughs* forever alone

2p!America: exactly, and I'm damn okay with it

Both: XD

Azalea: *smiles* thanks Oak, I know Mom would've loved to have heard that

Calthynn: was married

Azalea: you don't know that, Cal *glares at him*

Calthynn: stop living in a fairy tail, Zale. Dad was nothing but a coward in the end. He couldn't wait another 8 months, the bastard *glares back at her*

Azalea: shut UP, Calthynn!

Calthynn: don't be upset just 'cause our life doesn't have a happy ending.

Azalea: *slaps the shit out of him, the sound of the impact echoing against the walls*

Romano: *cringes at the sound and covers Noemi's eyes* Cal, just shut up already *stands up with her and walks to the bedroom and sets her down next to Skysword and lays next to both of them, smiling weakly as he strokes his daughter's hair*


	150. Words Can't Explain

From: Skysword

"Noemi: *looks at Romano while laying down* daddy, what's suicidato?

sky: *Still sitting in the chair waiting to find out what Happend to Prussia*

Sd: Wh'a? Of course I'm a genus! North told me herself when we were little... everything was so clear back then... Hmm but compared to then now is so- *waves a hand around to show how blurring things are* ya' know? *takes another bite of chocolate* well I'm off to find north! *puts another piece of metal on her head* see yah! *when he is out if sight the metal opens up into a blue robot butterfly and flys around*"

Romano: I don't want you knowing about that right now, Noe, you're too young, and it's far too dangerous of a topic to discuss at this point in time *strokes her hair* now get some rest

Ezariah: well, bye *looks up at the butterfly* hm, interesting technique *can't help but smile and blush slightly as she lets it fly into her hand*

Prussia: *steps out of the room, along with Germany and France; he looks down at you and kneels to where you sit* everything ok? *strokes your hair* you were waiting for me, weren't you? *smiles* I'm alright

Germany: *checks his phone and waits outside*

France: *grabs his shoulder and tells him something*

Germany: *nods and walks off*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *bursts into tears for no apparent reason*

Oliver: *hugs China slightly nervously*

Lilith: Oh get over it! No one cares about virginity anymore!

Oliver: *tempted to hit her**mumbles* Shut up.

Lillian: Good gods Lilith. T_T

Lilith: What? It's a fairly well known fact that he's never fucked anyone.

Lillian: You're really blunt, you know that?"

China: I don't care if he has or not, that just makes me happier that he entrusts something that special with me

2p!England: *standing there, anticipating for a fight to the death*

Scotland: *hugs you* Oak, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Mariko: *sitting on the couch and stares out at the rain* I hate my foster parents

Britain: shit, tell me how you really feel *sarcastic beyond belief*

HRE: I'm going to go find Italy *grabs a coat, puts it on and heads outside*


	151. Gone

((Quick note: Wound up on the weird side of YouTube... AGAIN.))

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Okay I'll make creppes *walks to the kitchen*

Sana: I can't wait to plan the wedding

Kaen: Okay let's go *takes Seborga's hand*

Lucy: Um... Nothing?"

Japan: sounds dericious *smiles as he starts getting dressed*

Australia: me neither *smiles happily*

Sealand: *looks at her suspiciously* alright...

Seborga: I'm really glad you told me how you felt. It's been so long since I've been in love, I almost forgot what it was like *chuckles and blushes*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I-Italy wouldn't really, would he? *still crying, I kind of never got over the fact of how truly old my grandma seemed when I last saw her*

Oliver: *smiles and kisses China*

Lillian: *looks at 2p!England like, not happening*

Lilith: *sighs and goes to sleep she looks almost scarily innocent while sleeping*

Lillian and me: *shiver slightly* I will never get used to that."

Scotland: *looks concerned* I don't know, lass. I'm sorry for your grandmother, too *looks to Rome* gramps, will your grandson be okay? Is her ever coming back?

Rome: *has his head in his hands and shakes his head* I don't know, Scotland. I really and truly don't *sighs as he stands and follows soon after HRE to go find Italy*

China: *smiles and kisses him back*

2p!England: *simply shrugs and smiles over at Lilith as she sleeps*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *tackels Prussia into a hug* Damn it! *is crying slightly* dont you worry me like that! I was so- *crys* damn it Gilbert..

KisaHeart: *smiles and sits down next to Canada* so far all my friends are ok Nyah.. I'm so glad.

Noemi: *runs over and hides behind Romano* daddy save me from the mostro! (now four)

Skysword: Noemi Vargas you get back here right now!

Noemi: I don't want to!

Skysword: noemi, you come here and take your bath now.

Noemi: *sticks her tongue out at skysword*"

Romano: *sweat-drop as he picks her up and carries her back to the bathroom* Noemi, don't call your mother a freak. You have to take a bath at some point

Azalea: Grandpa Rome, wait! *follows as well*

Rome: oh, no, you stay here ^.^ *picks her up and carries her back to the house*

Azalea: no! X(

Rome: don't be a child *sets her down on the futon and slowly backs out the door* shouldn't be too long

Romano: *seemingly having a flashback of when Italy backed out* Grandpa...

Rome: the latest I'll return would be 7 chapters. If I'm gone for longer, call the police to start searching for an ancient and lost Empire! ._.

Everyone: *can't help but laugh*

Rome: *jogs off*

Prussia: I'm sorry, Sky *hugs you* I didn't mean to worry you *strokes your hair*

Austria: *enters the second Rome leaves with an infant in his arms*

Poland: *gasps* the baby!

Lithuania: so? Is it a boy or girl?

Canada: *smiles as he has his arm around Kisa's shoulders* what's it's name?

Austria: *not smiling at all* it's a boy, and his name is Ambrus

Estonia: what does that mean?

Austria: "immortal"

Everyone: oooh...

Finland: wow, Mr. Austria, he looks just like you! *smiles*

*Ambrus opens his large, green eyes; he has Austria's brown hair*

Greece: and he has his mom's eyes *looks up* where IS Hungary?

Prussia: ...

Austria: she didn't make it.

Prussia: *narrows his eyes and glares at Ambrus like he was a mistake*


	152. Untitled

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: They are!

Kaen: *smiles warmly*

Lucy: *sweatdrop*

Sana: What do you mean she didn't make it!? *crying* She was one of my best friends

Lucy: Who was?

Sana: It's better for you not to know. At least not right now"

Japan: *smiles and then looks at Austria with great concern*

Seborga: *doesn't even know of the tragedy since he's with Kaen*

Australia: *holds Sana* Sana, please *looks at Austria*

Sealand: *mouth is dropped open in disbelief but he has nothing to say*

From: Skysword

"Sky, skysword, KisaHeart, and Nd: *freezes in shock*

Skysword: Oh... Oh god.

Sky: *looks at Prussia* that's why you-... *says nothing but just hugs him*

KisaHeart: *hugs Canada tightly as if afraid she'll lose him*

Nd: *drops her ds.* B- but how is that possible?! She was a country h- how could she-

Noemi: ... *walks over and looks at the baby* ciao, bambino."

Romano: Austria...

Austria: *holding Ambrus*

Canada: why...? *looks like he's about to cry*

Prussia: *his fists clench, but he still hugs you back*

Ambrus: *looks at Noemi and just stares, making random noises, reaching his small hand out to her hand*

Austria: *smiles at Romano's daughter already being friendly with his son*

Spain: *slowly walks over to Austria and Ambrus* can I say hi to him?

Austria: *nods*

Spain: *bends down slightly* hi little one..what's his name again? -.-"

Austria: Ambrus.

Ambrus: *looks up at Spain with his adorably large eyes*

Spain: hi Ambrus

Ambrus: *making spit bubbles*

Spain: his hair's growing really fast already

Prussia: Hungary's growth process vas fast, so it only makes sense that his vill

France: *looks at him sadly*

Prussia: *has his head turned the other way so no one sees his face* ... *holds you closer to him*

Spain: well, congratulations on the kid, Roderich, but...

France: when is zee funeral?

Austria: this evening.

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *crying even more*

Oliver: *hugs onto China and starts crying*

Lilith: *rolls over in her sleep so she's hugging onto 2p!England's leg**mutters in her sleep something that sounds suspiciously like 'no' and starts crying*

Lillian: *hugs Switzerland tight, tears starting to well up in her eyes*

Scotland: *holds you closer to him, trying to fight back tears*

China: Hungary's...*breaks down crying*

2p!England: *rests a hand on Lilith, crying as well*

Switzerland: *holding Lillian, eyes wide in disbelief*

Ambrus: m-mamma..

Prussia: *cringes*

Austria: *eyes widen as he holds his son closer* I'm sorry, kid *looks like he's been shot through the heart* I'm so sorry


	153. I Promise It Will Get Better

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: The're do... *sees the whole thing* what happened?

Lucy: *looks around* Where is big sis?

Sana: *looks down*

Lucy: *looks around* You're keeping something from me aren't you?"

Japan: *looks from Lucy to Zala to Sana and then chews on his bottom lip, for once unsure of what to do in this situation*

Sealand: Lucy...*looks down as well*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *wails* I can't believe it! She was so strong! How the fuck did this happen? *hits hand against the wall repeatedly not even stoping when it starts to bleed*

Oliver: *hugging onto China for dear life*

Lillian and Lilith: *crying, though Lilith is still asleep*"

Scotland: Oak, stop! *pulls you back and holds you with all his strength so you won't be able to get away* please, don't do that!

China: *still crying, head bowed*

2p!England: *has his face buried in his hands as he cries* why her..? It could've been anybody else...

From: Skysword

"Noemi: *playing peek a boo with Ambrus, And trying to make him laugh* (five years old)

skysword: *sitting with Romano watching her daughter sadly* first it was Italy... Now Hungary...*holds romano's hand* if there is a god out there, I wonder why he hates us so much...

Noemi: *stops playing and looks at her parents* mom looks like she's crying again... Trust me when I say this that's never good... Moms normaly kind and holds my hand when im scared, and makes me smile when we fight... Shes not as nice as daddy but shes still my mom. Though you don't have a mom.. I'd offer to share mine but I don't think you'd like her... That's it then. Since you don't have a mommy to make you smile, I'll be your best friend and I'll make you smile! *smiles* but don't tell anyone kid, it's gonna be a segreto.

Sky: *is sitting out side trying to figure out what to do*"

Prussia: *comes outside and hugs you* *sits next to you* I don't know vhere ve'll go from here...

Ambrus: *just stares at Noemi blankly, as he has now sped up to being five years old as well*

Romano: don't say that. My fratello isn't dead *grips his pantlegs angrily* he just ran away is all..he'll come back!

Ambrus: *still staring at Noemi because unfortunately he's mute; he smiles nonetheless and holds his index finger to his lips to indicate that he'll keep their friendship a secret*

From: Guest

"Kate: *about to cry* *bursts out crying*

Pinkamena: *hugs Kate*

Kate: *sobs* First...Italy's missing...now...Hungary...gone...

Pinkamena: It's gonna be okay Kate. Everything's gonna be okay. *about to cry*

Admin: *currently trying not to explode in someone's face*"

Germany: *fists clenched, pretty much doing the same thing right about now*

Russia: *just staring at the ground, eyes wide in disbelief*

*the wind blows outside and soon enough Hungary's standing under the tree, looking around confused*

Hungary: *eyes widen, she presses a hand to her chest, feeling her heart really beating* So then, Tay really did keep her promise...? In case I didn't make it...? *still confused*

Prussia: *lifts his head from his hands and laughs hysterically when he sees her* joo look lost!

Hungary: *blinks* Sky? Prussia?

Austria: Gilbert, who are you talking to-? *eyes widen* Eliza...

Hungary: *looks at him and smiles, tears streaming* Roderich

Austria: *runs to her like he's never ran before and lifts her up into his arms, hugging her tightly*

*all of the other characters see through the window and cheer their asses off*

Austria: *presses his lips to hers for the longest time, tears streaming down his cheeks*

Hungary: *kissing him back*

Ambrus: *eyes widen as he realizes that's his mom, since she died before they were able to meet each other face-to-face, but can't find the will to move as a tear falls from his eye*

((Quick note: I had to do it. I couldn't leave you all torn like that ;3))


	154. JUST SO YOU KNOW

((Side note: For the record... I took such a long time to upload because I was deciding just what the hell I would do for last chapter ,_, I started off with Prussia yelling at Austria and then Austria yelling back, and then I was like, "No, fuck that, people have argued enough already in this 'fic. Seriously, the reviewers deserve a break." So I'm sorry the final outcome was rather short, but yeah. Still hope you guys are glad that I brought little Miss Hungary back to life. I felt really bad doing that to you guys, I didn't know you all loved her THAT much [though I always knew that I did, in more ways than one~] *cough* right, get to the point, TayZay. My point IS that you guys deserved better after the whole shit with Italy and me being M.I.A... So hope you guys like what I've done :3 but there will be more shit in the future :| sorry. Have to get my dark thoughts out somewhere!

And so I thought of writing a fanfic about Italy going dark in the near future, since I somehow seem to enjoy writing about it in here [fucked up, I know, that's just who I am.] anyways, love you guys, and we're almost to 200 chapters with 400 reviews! THANKS! :D))


	155. Oh Crap

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *looks at Romano* I never said Italy was dead! All I meant was- *her eyes grow wide, before closing as she collapses on to the ground*

KisaHeart: Shit. *with her cat like speed she runs over to Skysword* oh mew, I knew this would happen.

Nd: YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEND?!

KisaHeart: Yes. We've already mentioned that Skysword came from a cold place, well there's more to it. Her people are so uses to the cold that they need it to survive. Skysword is no exception. Since she has lives in the warmth before she can normally get away with just being slightly moody or sick, but under times of stress it can be deadly.

Nd: so that's why you've been watching her closely!

KisaHeart: Yes now some on get some ice water we need to cool her off now!

Noemi: *see's skysword* mom? Mom?! *runs over to Romano freaking out* Daddy whats wrong with mom?!"

Everyone: Skysword! D:

Romano: she'll be alright, Noe, she's just...

Hungary: *runs to get some ice water and returns back* here's some water

Romano: *kneeling next to his wife* shit, don't do this to me now! *grips her hand tightly* I can't lose anyone else! *looks to Kisa* is she gonna be alright?! Dammit, if I hadn't yelled at her, then she would've been stressed out!

Ambrus: *rushes over as well, already seeing her as a second mom* *panicking through reaction since he can't talk*

From: Guest

"Admin: *runs over to Hungary* Don't do that again, cuz I was about to flip on Tay-

Pinkamena: Admin.

Admin: What?!

Pinkamena: Calm down. -.-

Kate: *tackle glomps Hungary*"

Hungary: *eyes widen as she hugs Kate back and pats her on the back* yeah, I'm ok now, don't vorry. If it wasn't for Tay, I would've been dead still, actually *watching Skysword with concern*

Ambrus: *grips his mother's skirt, fearful of what may or may not happen next*


	156. Please Let Everything Be Okay Now

((Quick note: Sorry for the super late upload, guys. I'm voice acting some of my cousin's work and stuff..practice makes perfect :3))

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *wakes up in a bath tub full of ice water* huh..

Nd: Yosh! I knew this would work!

KisaHeart: Nyah! great job kit, now go get everyone And tell them that she's up.

Nd: I'm on it!

KisaHeart: *looks at skysword* well time to get out!

Skysword: *sits up in the tub* (she still has her clothes on) ugh, I feel like shit...

KisaHeart: you should, it was over 100 degrees and youve been stressed as hell lately.

Skysword: *looks at KisaHeart* by any chance you didn't tell everyone that one thing I didn't want them knowing?

KisaHeart: yup.

Skysword: *leans back in the tub* ugh... Are they pissed?

Sky: *enters the room* more like worried.

Md: *runs over to Romano* she's awake!"

Romano: *rushes into the bathroom* Skysword! Thank god you're alright! *hugs her*

Prussia: *enters as well*

Ambrus: *rushes into the bathroom as well and grips Skysword's pinky lightly, clearly concerned as well*

Hungary: *looks to her son and then to her and smiles* he must see you as a second mom

Rome: *finally returns, along with HRE*

Romano: *looks to both of them as he still holds his wife* have you found him?

HRE: ...

Rome: I'm sorry, Romano...

Romano: *clenches his fists and looks away* that idiot

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *clutches at the fabric of my shirt just above my heart*I swear you gave me a heart attack! *wince* And I think I broke my index finger

Oliver: *smiles, overjoyed to see Hungary**kisses China in celebration*

Lilith: *wakes up**rushes over looking like she's about to slap Hungary**tear rolls down her cheek* Dammit! I cried in public!

Lillian: Translation: I'm glad you're back! And I agree with her! *hugs Hungary*"

Hungary: I'm sorry I worried you guys *smiles* Ambrus was a big baby after all *hugs Lillian back*

Ambrus: -_-

Scotland: *wraps your pinky up*

China: *kisses Oliver back* Hungary, we were so worried, aru!

Hungary: I said I was sorry, China, what more do you want *laughs playfully, but then stops when she's heard of the bad news about Italy still not being found*

From: HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Wait... Italy...? ;A; No! NORTHEN ITALY VENINZIANO FELICIANO VARGAS! ANSWER US! Where are you?! Please come back... ;A;"

Alarsis: that's a long name •_•

Azalea: Grandpa Rome, why! *tears up*

Rome: we've literally searched everywhere, Zale...I...I'm sorry..but-

From: Guest

"Admin: *sigh* *leans on Germany's shoulder*

Pinkamena: *hugs Russia, with no intent of letting go anytime soon*"

Russia: *hugs onto her as well*

Germany: *gives your shoulder a squeeze* Rome, is Italy-

Rome: me and HRE found blood trails leading through the park and towards the graveyard

Everyone: !

Romano: DAMMIT

*the news starts playing*

Anchorwoman: this just in—Italy has been going around and slaughtering innocent citizens. Police have found blood trails leading through the park, only to see carcasses stacked on top of each other, with none of them being his own

Norway: that literally answered everything we've been asking ,_,

Scotland: Italy

Anchorwoman: what's caused such a pleasant country to snap?

[almost] Everyone: TayZay

Anchorwoman: who's to say... Where is he now?

Romano: *shuts off the TV* hell no. It wasn't Tay... Italy was right. He's going insane *pupils shrink in shock and horror* he's been having random psycho outbursts ever since we were separated. I didn't know until he was older and we'd reunited again, but Hungary and Austria told me about it when we were released from custody

Hungary: I thought that maybe it was because he was separated from you or HRE. But now you're both back

Scotland: so then it has to be Tay. Either him or America

Ezariah: *remembers* no! It was Britain, remember?

Everyone: *looks around for the British man himself*

Calthynn: *clenches his fists until his nails dig into his palms, causing them to bleed* all three of them are at fault.

1). Britain went and reminded the two of them that Mom's underaged, which only led them to assume that they HAD to part before the law caught them.

2). America divorced TayZay and left without even saying goodbye to his kids or any of us. Some hero he is.

3). Tay took it to heart instead of handling it like a mature young adult and ran away.

4). Italy was mad that America had driven Tay to think that she wasn't shit without him, and so he tried to get her to come back.

Then there was that night where Noemi went to check on Italy. He brought her back inside and told Romano-in Italian-"I'm going insane." Ever since then, he's been gone.

2p!America: thanks for the recap

Calthynn: now the question is—how the hell can we solve this situation without having anyone: A). Feel led to kill themselves *looks at Romano, HRE, Azalea, Rome, or anyone else who feels as close to Italy as they do* B). Do that cliché BS where they nearly put their lives in danger to try and find him again, or C). Go insane themselves? Because, I know I may sound like an asshole for ruining anyone's plans, but we've got to get our shit together, not just for the ones we love, but for ourselves, too, because Italy's right—this can't go on.

Tay: *finally returns with Italy, supporting him as we weakly trudge into the house*

Italy: *has his entire clothes covered in blood, eyes faded of the happy light they used to have* guys...we're finally home

Both: *pass the hell out onto the floor, my arm still around his shoulder and his around mine*

Romano: fratello! *rushes to Italy, along with much everybody else*

Calthynn: never mind, then.


	157. Tied Into Something Relieving

From: Skysword

"Noemi: (is now six) Zio! *runs over to Italy*

Skysword: *is drying off* huh is someone there?

KisaHeart: uh hu, and your staying here whil I check it out.

skysword: why?

KisaHeart: well for one you almost died. So you are staying here until everyone comes back in.

Skysword: :("

Italy: *smiles weakly* Noemi...you grew so fast *reaches out and softly strokes her hair*

Canada: Kisa, it's Italy! *smiles*

Romano: fratello! *hugs onto him firmly and looks down at me as I attempt to catch my breath* thanks for bringing him back to us

Tay: *I simply give him a thumbs up, my throat ripped open as I choke on my own blood*

Everyone: !

Romano: *face pales* did Feli...

Italy: I'm sorry, Tay *crying over his brother's shoulder*

Tay: *covers my throat before his daughter sees the gore as I struggle up the stairs and wrap it up, then I return down with a forced smile*

Azalea, Ezariah & Alarsis: Mom!

Tay: *I wave to them before plopping down on the bean bag chair, feeling lightheaded but managing to smile as I watch everyone reunite with Italy*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Italy... *rushes to his side along with everyone else*

Oliver: *right behind me*

Lilith: Oh what the hell! *rushes up too* Anyone know where I can find a set of clean clothes for him?

Lillian: Thank god! *stops Oliver* You need to rest!

Oliver: *absolutely exhausted**falls asleep on the spot*"

Italy: *stands to his feet* I'm glad to see everyone's smiling faces again (=w=)

Rome: Lilith, there should be some down the hall in the room to your right. It's basically where we keep all of our clean sets of clothing

China: I'm glad you're back, Feliciano *smiles, but then gasps at his boyfriend's state* is he okay?

Japan: I think he's just tired

Germany: Italy, you're back *smiles*

Italy: ve, I'm happy to be back, guys! *goes around hugging everyone*

Tay: *passes out in the corner*

Italy: *worried about me* Tay..

((Quick [stupid] note: Why the FUCK would my cousin play the Mr. Rogers remix even though I told her NOT to?! [Because no one ever listens to me... ;_; that evil bi-...lovely girl ^.^] It was actually kinda cool though ._.))


	158. 1 MORE REVIEW LEFT!

From: LittlexMissxPsycho

"Hello everyone! The awesome me has returned! Err.. what did i miss?..."

Denmark: hi, Maria! Ya missed quite a lot. Romano and Skysword have a daughter, Scotland and Oak are gonna marry, 2p!England and Lilith are in love, Japan and Zala are dating, Australia and Sana are gonna marry, China is gonna have his wife and husband bear his children, Canada and Kisa are gonna marry, 2p!America is proud of being forever alone, Tay had 2 sets of twins; one set boys and the others girls, Poland and I cussed each other out, Ezariah may be falling in love with South Dakota but won't admit it-

Ezariah (one of my daughters): no!

Denmark: -Germany and Admin are dating, Russia and Pinkamena are dating, Italy ran away and became a psychotic killer, Tay ran away, Hungary died from childbirth, came back to life, and there's her son *points at Ambrus* Skysword fell sick, Britain disappeared, Evaree disappeared, America divorced Tay and ran away, and Italy apparently ripped out TayZay's vocal cords in a blind rage when she tried to bring him back the first time, so now she's mute, Belgium broke up with me *shrugs* and now here they are..uh, yeah, hope that covers everything

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *smiles and runs back to Skysword* It's Italy he's Back Nyah!

Skysword: *sits up fast* I gotta go see him!

KisaHeart: no, you should be resting!

Skysword: *glare* Kisa I'm getting out of this bed wether you like or it not.

KisaHeart: your not moving. Your still weak. You could hurt yourself. Now stay in the damn bed Nyah.

Skysword: I'm getting up. *starts getting up*

KisaHeart: I'll call Romano I sware!

Skysword: he's busy with Italy he won't notice! *gets out of bed an walks out into the hallway a little breathlessly*

Noemi: *whispers* hey, Ambrus, you haven't met Italy have you? (ambus's "response")"

Ambrus: *shakes his head, tilting his head* (now six)

"*pulls him over to Italy* Zio, this is my best friend Ambrus! He's hungarys kid!"

Italy: ve~, he's so adorable *smiles and picks him up, setting him on his knee* ^.^

Ambrus: *looks up at him and smiles, hugging him*

Hungary: *smiles*

Romano: *comes back* I can't let you overexert yourself, babe *carries Skysword in his arms and carries her into the living room to see Italy* he's back

Italy: ciao, Skysword (=w=)

From: Oakwyrm

"Lilith: *speeds down the hall**returns a few seconds later with a small pile of clean clothes**hands them to Italy* Go find someplace to change.

Oliver: *sleeping*

Lillian: Yes, after all, he is one of the weakest nations in the world!

Me: You do know if he where awake right now he'd hit you upside the head for saying that.

Lillian: If everyone wasn't so terrified of Russia, Ollie would have been taken over years ago.

Oliver: *grumbles in his sleep*"

Italy: oh, thank you, pretty lady~ :3 *smiles and sets Ambrus down in his seat and takes the clothes and walks off to go change, then comes back and sits on the futon, kissing Azalea on her forehead*

Azalea: *cries and grips his shirt* dang it, Feli! Don't scare me like that! I thought you'd really killed yourself...

Italy: *ruffles her hair* I would never do that *kisses her*

Azalea: *kisses him back*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *stunned* Wha? *shakes head and rushes to Italy*

Lucy: Big sis *hugs Hungary*

Sana: Italy! Hungary! You had me so worried"

Seborga: *returns with Kaen*

Italy: hi, Zala-chan :) hi Kaen, 'Borga ^.^

Hungary: *hugs Lucy* Lu, I want you to meet your nephew, Ambrus *smiles* come meet your aunt

Ambrus: *makes his way over* auntie *smiles and hugs her*

Italy: I'm sorry, Sana, I didn't mean to worry you so much *hugs her*

Hungary: it von't happen again *hugs her as well* I svear

Calthynn: *sleeping on fem!Germany, his cheek rested in her cleavage*

Mariko: *sitting on the couch and watching everything and everyone with mild interest as she absentmindedly twirls a strand of hair around her finger, blinking curiously*

Ambrus: *walks back over to Noemi and holds her hand, smiling*

From: Guest

"Kate: *just sitting on the couch looking down at her feet ._.*

Admin: We're glad you're back, Italy. :)

Pinkamena: Yay! :D"

Italy: it's good to be back, guys! *smiles and hugs you and Mena despite having already hugged everyone*

Romania: Kate! You vant a boyfriend or do you already have your eyes set on somevone else?

male!Hungary: -_-" really, Dimitri? You don't even talk to her..

Romania: so what? She's cute and is like to get to know her and her blood type~


	159. Everything Must Settle

From: Guest

"Kate: *goes and hides behind Admin with the pepper spray* o.o

Admin: The next person who scares the crap outta my OCs will meet the Axe of Friendship.

-.-

Pinkamena: *goes over to Tay* Uh, guys? Is she okay?"

Romania: I'm sorry X( I just wanted to know if she wanted to date me, I didn't mean to let that last part slip! *blushes*

Tay: *sleeping, blood seeping through the cloth that's wrapped around my neck*

Italy: *walks over to check on me* Tay?

Tay: *sleeping*

Italy: she should be fine *nervous smile* she's permanently mute, but she told me that it was the least of her problems and that it's better you guys never hear the things she has to say right about now. They're not about any of you, she promises, it's actually about her douchebag ex-husband

Prussia: better have a burn heal! Where's Sky? ._. I hope she hasn't ran off, we should all just stay here. No more bad shit can afford to happen to any of us, what with America maybe dead-I hope at this point-and Tay's voice gone and Italy finally back but somehow still mentally unstable, I'm sure

Spain: Sush, Gil! There's children around! *points to Noemi and Ambrus*

Prussia: oh, yea! My bad n.n"

France: I'll go check to find her *walks outside*

Spain: sí, me too

BTT: *set out in search of Sky*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Who's America?

Lilith: *bursts out laughing*

Me: No seriously, I get this angry feeling but I have no clue who...he(?) is!

Lillian: Canada, I think you've been replaced. *walks over to me**stares into my eyes* Yep, she has totally forgotten America, it's like where he should be in her memories there's just a blank space.

Oliver: *wakes up slowly* Why am I so danged tired?

Lilith: Because we stayed up almost the entire night crying our eyes out. Well, you did at least."

Canada: good. I'm glad she's forgotten him, I wish nobody could remember America and he couldn't remember ever divorcing TayZay and that Britain hadn't said what he said, that's why he's gone so he doesn't have his own vocal cords ripped out by the raging Tay herself

Others: that's really brutal, Mattie ,_,

Canada: whatever, he deserves it. I know his kids are old enough now, but he didn't even say goodbye to them, nor his own brother, or any of us for that matter

Alarsis: it's okay, Canada. What's done is done, I think we're better off without him. The only thing I'm concerned about is looking out for Mom. She may be human, but so much blood loss may kill her

Italy: *starts crying* I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself!

Mariko: *unwraps my throat and sews it closed, then wraps it up with fresh, clean cloth* now she won't die.

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: We have to go, be back in about ten chapters

Sana: See ya

Kaen: The date waawesome Seborga *kisses him* Bye

Lucy: Bye guys"

Everyone: bye you guys

Seborga: I'm glad you liked it *squeezes his hand and kisses him back* bye

Sealand: bye Lucy! *blushes slightly*

Japan: sayonara, Zala *smiles and waves goodbye to you*

Australia: bye Sana, my love! Don't forget me! :)

Tay: *slowly wakes up to find that my neck no longer bleeds; therefore, it doesn't hurt*

Ambrus: *crawls into my lap*cousin :)

Tay: *smiles and pulls him into a warm hug* ^.^

Italy: TayZay, I-I didn't mean to *sniffles* I just-

Tay: *waves a hand dismissively before stroking his hair, forgiving him*

Italy: Tay..

Ambrus: Italy! *smiles*

Tay: *ruffles his hair as I sit in the chair deep in thought*


	160. Now I Understand

From: Guest

"Kate: Okay... I guess *starts blushing like mad*

Pinkamena: *walks in through the front door*

Admin: ? Weren't you just in the kitchen 15 minutes ago?

Pinkamena: *sigh* Yes.

Admin: Then why-

Pinkamena: Went down to the basement to go take care of that Steve, but apparently, two more Steves moved in with him. So, I finished them off, but the last one got a lucky shot, so I wound up in the continuation error portal in my basement. So I came back here, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a Steve I have to go take care of. *starts walking twoards the basement*

Admin: O.O Okay, no more going to the basement apparently..."

Romania: *smiles* really? I'm glad, 'cause you're really cute and I've been way into you *leans forward and kisses Kate*

Italy: I forgot there were those strange Steve people in the basement, and we've just been going on like they're not down there ,_, ok..!

((I know you told me to ignore this post, but somebody had to do it! *evil grin*))

From: Guest

"Kate: *goes up to Britan and slaps him across the face. Hard*

-reaction pause-"

Britain: *has just entered through the front door to earn a hard-ass slap across his face* OW! Kate, what the fuck!

Alarsis: what do you mean "what the fuck!"? You deserved that shit.

Tay: *eyes widen in shock as I look from Britain to Kate*

Italy: guys, please, don't cuss! There's children around :O

Romano & Austria: *covers Noemi and Ambrus' ears*

"Kate: That's for breaking up TayMerica. X(

Admin: e.o Ouch."

Tay: *I can't help but smile and tear up that someone stood up for me, though either me or dark!Italy probably would've mutilated Britain or America had they come back and we hadn't calmed down* *I run and hug Kate*

Britain: wait, guys, there is a COMPLETE misunderstanding?! Tay, if you kill me, I won't be mad. Because I ADMIT that I probably should've kept that thought to myself, because look around! All of these guys are probably too old for whoever they're dating; maybe the are, maybe they're not! And even if you and America were the only couple that shared an illegal relationship, you KNOW that nobody here but your kids seemed to care about that! I was just bringing it up as a remembrance and to kind of give America a burn heal, but neither of you had to go all grave about it and divorce!

Tay: *looks down at my hands shamefully*

Britain: but please don't be mad at me... You're both the type that usually let that kind of comment roll right off your back. You two were in love! Why let something so trivial as what I say break you up like that?! America's the only guy that's just your type around here, admit it. He's the only one that can tolerate your perverted ways and hyperactive fangirliness

Tay: *blushes and rubs the back of my neck awkwardly*

Britain: I was just making a valid point, but I didn't do it to attack at your guys' relationship. As I'd said, you know no one around cares about the age difference between you and Alfred, because they congratulated you on your kids and all that! They still acknowledged and accepted the relationship

Tay: *tearing up*

Britain: if I hug you, I don't know if you'll hug me back or tear my eyes out of my sockets *shifts uncomfortably under my teary-eyes gaze* but I do want you to know that I am sorry for being the cause of America to believe that he had to divorce you and leave without a proper goodbye. He should've realized that it wasn't the right thing to do and that your love for him can literally slaughter the law

Tay: ...

Britain: *looks at my wrapped up neck then back into my eyes* say something

Mariko: she can't talk anymore.

Britain: *eyes widen* what...

Italy: I'm sorry *eyes lost of their happy light again as he reflects on what he did*

[FLASHBACK SEQUENCE XP]

Tay: *searching for Italy* Feli? Are you around here? *looks around worriedly as I walk deeper into the woods, despite the fact that I'm STILL scared of the dark (yes, seriously) and it's dead silent* Italy-

*something lashes out at me and grabs me by my arms, pinning me down to the ground and straddling my waist*

Tay: I-Italy!

Italy: *has a deranged look in his eyes as he grins maniacally, ripping my clothes and clawing at my skin*

Tay: *screaming in pain but I manage to shove him off me, then I stand, shaking furiously with fear* Italy... I know you're not yourself right now, but that'll all change when you get home and see that everything's fallen apart! Hungary's dead.. I have to bring her back or else Austria won't go own, Prussia won't go own, and everyone will break the fuck down! Please, Italy... Come home *I walk over to him and hold one of his hands with mine, kissing his knuckles* I miss you, cousin

Italy: what's to miss about me? *pulls away* I keep fucking up and losing my mind whenever something bad happens to you or anyone I care about or when something offensive is said to me. I don't take shit like I used to, I'm not a chibi anymore

Tay: I know that, Ita, but-

Italy: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *holds a knife and points it towards me* I may not be able to kill you, but I will rip out the thing you cherish most *it aims to my throat*

Tay: pupils shrink*

Italy: and then you won't have any purpose to go to that expo if you lose your voice. You can't ask the voice actors what it takes to be a voice actress or how they became one *laughs evilly and tilts his head, glaring at me sadistically* you won't even be able to voice act, period, nor tell anyone how sorry you are. They'll assume that you're not sorry!

Tay: they don't know! I AM sorry! If I could kill myself, I would've by now! Their problems are not my problems and I wish not to go back there, but I'm only doing it to take you back and see everyone's face one last time. I have to say goodbye...

Italy: your voice irritates me *drives his blade into my throat and tears it apart, prying it open like he's dissecting an animal and reaches his hand in, ripping out my vocal cords*

Tay: *pupils shrink once more, but I manage to smile weakly before I lose too much blood and fall unconscious*

Italy: *the light in his eyes return as he realizes what he's done, he drops the blade and yells in horror, lifting me up into his arms and crying over my bloodied, soaked form, allowing the rain to drench his hair and skin and clothes*

[FLASHBACK SEQUENCE ENDED]

Italy: and that's what happened *buries his face in his hands, yet is unable to cry at this point*

Tay: *I place a hand on his cheek, then lean in and kiss his lips*

Azalea: *slightly jealous but lets it go*

Romano: 0.0 Tay, didn't you label him as your cousin 15 chapters ago?!

2p!Italy: great, she's incestuous now, as if being bisexual didn't make her psycho enough

Tay: *I pull away and glare at the 2p, then bring Italy into a warm embrace, using telepathy to communicate with him*

Italy: ...she said she's not incestuous. She just felt the need to kiss me, since I deserved it for being so strong all this time. I could've lost it and killed myself long ago, but I chose against it. I just couldn't think so selfishly. I wasn't going to commit suicide-

Romano: *still has his daughter's ears covered*

Austria: *still has Ambrus' ears covered too*

Italy: I wasn't going to do it because I didn't wanna hurt any of you. Though that was one of my choices, my main reason was to get the hell away from myself

Tay & Azalea: *near tears*

Italy: I'm sorry for worrying everyone

Ambrus: *pulls away from his dad and runs over to me, placing a hand on my bandaged throat and gives me an empathetic expression*

Hungary: he's trying to say that now you're just like him *forces a smile, seemingly sad*

Tay: *tears stream from my face as I pull Ambrus into an embrace, stroking his hair*

Hungary: *sniffles and smiles through her tears* you finally understand...

Tay: *my mouth moves, but no words come out, yet for anyone who wants to know, I said: "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused."*

((8 DAYS TIL THAT EXPO! Ò_Ó and I'm not going alone after all! YES :D))


	161. Just Weird

From: Skysword

"Sky: *fell asleep in a tree* ugh.. *wakes up* huh? *looks around* ... well crap, that's the last German sparkle party I go to. *looks down* now how the he'll do I get down?

Skysword: *was just on the phone with Sky* oh dear. *looks at the BTT* I found sky. She's in a big tree in the closest park.

Nd: how the hell did she get there?!

Skysword: she says all she remembers is lots of drinking and sparkles."

Spain: -_- seriously?

Prussia: zhose are fun!

France: more like really questionable ,_,

Germany: people really go to those -.- I von't understand joo guys..

Prussia: again—zhey're awesome, like me!

Alarsis: *starts playing the song aloud*

HRE: *stirs awake and glares back at him*

Prussia: *fist pumps as he dances about*

Germany: *walks out of the room to avoid the song*

Spain: jump down, señorita, I'll catch you! :D

France: don't break your legs, mon ami

Spain: don't scare her like that

France: I was talking about you

Spain: -_-" I'll survive..

Tay: *smiles at how quickly things have returned to normal as I lean against the bean bag chair and watch everyone have a good time*

Romano: *sleeping with Noemi on his stomach*

Austria & Hungary: *walking Ambrus (who's now 10) around the block and showing him the beauty of summer*

Ezariah: *drunk as hell, swaying from side to side as she stumbles and falls on the couch into 2p!America's lap* hi~...

2p!America: what're you doing?! *pushes her upward by his shoulders*

Ezariah: resting here~?

2p!America: not with your face all up in my crotch! *pushes her back* go find South or something, I'm not try'na start any flings *curls up on the couch and takes a power nap*

Snapped!Canada: *smirks*

From: Guest

"Admin: Yeah, you don't mess with Kate and her pairings. You directly or indirectly break up one of her pairings, you might want to watch your back.

Kate: -.-

Pinkamena: *walks through the front door* -.-

Admin: o.o Did Steve kill you again?!

Pinkamena: Another lucky shot... Okay, if anyone sees any corpses down in the basement that look like me, do NOT freak out and for the love of cupcakes, DO NOT CALL THE COPS. *walks back to the basement with a portal gun* Time to bring out the big guns...

-15 minutes later-

Pinkamena: Alright, this house is offically Steve-free.

Admin: I just thought of something... Does the law even apply in this house? I don't think it does anymore..."

Britain: I know, I'm sorry, that really wasn't my intention whatsoever to lead Alfred to divorcing her *hugs me* I'm sorry

Tay: *hugs him back*

Russia: I'm glad all the Steves are gone, da? But I don't think anyone would've called the cops, and even if they did, the 2ps and Tay would kill them off *sweat-drop*

2p!Hetalia: fucking hate cops.

Tay: *nods in agreement, then falls asleep*


	162. Aw!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I really wish I could do something about your voice Tay. *looks very sad* I think we should change the bandage.

Oliver: China, I'll understand if after all this you don't want that child we talked about...*clenches hit fists in his lap fighting back tears*

Lilith: Oh fo-

Lillian: *claps a hand over Lilith's mouth* We don't want to hear it, OK?"

Tay: *I smile and shrug, as if to say, "It is what is, I really don't mind all that much."*

Mariko: *takes off my old bandages and replaces them with new ones*

Tay: *looking at my kids, almost not believing that they grew up so fast*

China: what, aru?! Why wouldn't I want you to have my child! I do, aru, I love you too much to go back on my word *kisses him*

Girls: awww :3

From: Skysword

"Sky: I didn't mean to go to one! One sec I was at our bar drinking, then the next I'm at a different bar talking to a dude named Chad, then I was talking to chads boyfriend, then the three of us went to a different bar, then next thing I know we were at a freaken German sparkle party! *jumps down from the tree* ugh.. I feel like I was in the hangover last night...

Skysword: *cleaning*

Noemi: *runs down the hall and trips on a rug* fuck!

Nd: Where the heck did you learn that word?

Noemi: Kisa said it when she noticed sky wasn't here, then she paid me 5 bucks not to tell anyone.

Skysword: Shame on KisaHeart.

Noemi: *smiles* the mom called Kisaheart a dumb ass and paid me 10 bucks not to repeat that!

Skysword: ..."

Prussia: still sounds like fun :D

France: *laughs*

Romano: Noemi, don't cuss -.-

Ambrus: *comes back into the house and smiled when he sees Noemi, walks over and hugs her*

Italy: awww! (=_=)৩ young love is so cute, ve~ :3

*others laugh and smile*


	163. Love Blossoms

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: True... I think that's the one thing I can agree with the 2p!s on. Except for one of my sisters. She doesn't tell anyone anout the cupcakes. *goes quiet and leans up against the wall, trying to decide something*

Admin: *hugs Germany* Hopefully all the crazy stuff is over now, right?"

Russia: how many sisters do you have exactly? *blinks*

Germany: ja, it's all over now*sighs of relief and wraps an arm around you, hugging you back* hopefully America won't return and cause Tay to get pissy again

Tay: *shoots him a glare for even mentioning the bastard's name*

Germany: joo never know zhese things..

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: *smiles brightly* Really? You mean that?

Lilith: According to my calculations we should be expecting some new kid approximately five chapters from now. Give or take.

Lillian: Really? I didn't know you where an expert.

Lilith: *freezes* I...well...uh...

Me: Don't tell me YOU'RE a doctor!?

Lilith: In my defence I only care for my fellow Lilin.

Me, Lillian and Oliver: Not surprising."

China: yes, I really mean it, aru *smiles at him* we can make that baby now, if you'd like~

2p!England: interesting estimate. That probably is the closest time frame that a new spawn of satan will come around

Canada: babies aren't spawns of satan :0

2p!England: most of the ones around here are ._.

Canada: *side-glances at Mariko* yeah, that's kinda true

Mariko: *unaffected by the gossip*

Tay: -_-

From: Skysword

"Noemi: *is in a tree house with Ambrus* its not fair. (looks 7 'cause I aged her a year again) dad an mom get to cuss all they want... *looks at Ambrus* And there's the fact that you look so much older than me. It's not fair that you get to look older when I am the older one. How am supossed to be the cool older friend when you look older than me, Chigi... *hugs a tomato pillow that's in the tree house* everyone trust you 'cause you look older, they solvent me cause I look younger... I feel like such a fallimento..

Sky: *hugs her BTT* ok let's go home!

Skysword: *looks around for noemi* has anyone seen noemi?

Sd: Damn I'm lost again! *sits down with a huff* I'll never find north..."

Ezariah: *slowly sobering as she's watching Mean Girls, wondering why the hell she can't just be a normal girl*

Romano: I can't seem to find her either *freaking out like the doting father he can be*

Austria: *curses* I can't find Ambrus either

Hungary: did they run away together?! *eyes widen* that's so cute!

Romano: Liz, lets just look at smaller pictures here for the time being *sweat-drop* they're only kids...

BTT: ok ^.^

Spain & France: *hold your hands*

Prussia: *walking slightly ahead, listening to his Daft Punk playlist*

Ambrus: *laying on his back and listening to Noemi express her feelings as he stares up at the ceiling, then he glances over at her and smiles, reaching for one of her hands and giving it a light squeeze, which is his way of saying, "Don't be discouraged, Noe!"*


	164. Relaxation At Last

Tay: *sucking on a yellowish white Popsicle (piña colada flavored :3)*

From: Admin

"Pinkamena: Two. :) Inkie and Blinkie. Inkie's an author, Blinkie's a cop. They know about the cupcake thing, but they never tell... *trails off and goes back to thinking*

Admin: *sigh* Yeah. That would be the last thing we need right now. *realization hits* Unfortuneately, Gypsy Bard sadly describes how everything's been lately..."

Russia: *eyebrows raise in amusement* interesting

Germany: please don't bring up that song ,_,

From: Oakwyrm

"Oliver: Sure. *blush*

Lilith: Actually, when it comes to the Lilin they are, sort of.

Lillian: So you really are a demon. -_-'

Lilith: *WAY to innocent smile*

Me: *shivers**hugs Scotland*"

China: great, aru! We'll do it after Starr's good news :)

2p!England: *eyes widen as he sees Lilith's innocent smile*

Scotland: *taking a nap, but rests his hand on your lower back*

From: Skysword

"Sd: *flops onto the floor next to Ezariah* hello maiden fair have thou seen the north? *laughs at himself as he eats a candy bar* well I'm lost again and find myself runing into a bluebirdie girl repeatedly. Do you find this strange chi? *a small Pet mouce comes out of his jackets hood*

Chi: chi, chi!

Sd: I thought so... *looks at Ezariah* so blue birdie I have seen thee more then once! How does it feel to see the genus me again?

Noemi: *looking at the piano sadly* I wish I could play piano...

KisaHeart: *looking at skysword and Hungary* when was the last time you guys went on a date?

Skysword: huh?

KisaHeart: well I'm just saying that ever since you two had kids you've had zero romance with your husbands.

Skysword: that's not true!

KisaHeart: yes, yes it is. How about me and Canada babysit the kids tonight while you two go on a date with your husbands.

Skysword: I don't know... *looks at Hungary* what do you think?

Sky: *with the BTT trio* you know France I never did get to answer you before, but I accept your proposal as well. *kisses France*"

Ezariah: I actually haven't seen the north lately *smirks and pets Chi the mouse on its head* it is a little weird that we keep running into each other, but I don't mind *smiles* it's actually nice talking to a genius such as yourself *giggles* for you're very interesting

Ambrus: *looks at her and then the piano, then pulls back the chair of the piano and looks back to her, as his way of saying, "My Dad taught me how. I can teach you if you'd like!"*

Hungary: I actually think it's a great idea *smiles* it's been a while since ve've had some fun. After all, children are quite zhe handful zhese days, and it's about time ve relax :)

Canada: yeah, we'll be more than willing to babysit tonight ^.^

France: really? Oh, mon ami, that makes me so happy! *kisses you*

From: Ninja Starr

"((HAHA, I have finally made the longer-than-20-hour-car-ride-with-no-breaks to California! X3))

Me: Yes, China, I am perfectly fine with Oliver, after all, he is your... *struggling to find the right word* Wife too. And, now I can tell something else too *kisses China* I'm pregnant.

Ninja Starr (The OC): Finally, admin, took you long enough... And, um... *looks at Hong Kong shyly* I-I think I m-may be pregnant too..."

((0.0))

China: you are? *hugs you and lifts you up in his arms* I'm so happy, aru! I can't wait until we're all a family! :D

Hong Kong: p..p-pregnant?! *eyes widen as he blushes deeply and faints*

Tay: *a little shocked that everyone's pregnant all of a sudden as I step outside and sit under the weeping willow tree, enjoying the beautiful afternoon as I carve something ink the tree trunk*

((Quick note: Sorry chapters get shorter. I've been getting up and going lately and I'm gonna try and wrap up the lemon one-shot fanfic tonight! Ò_Ó I wanna write a new Hetalia story, dammit!))


	165. Umm

From: Skysword

"Sky: *smiles at France and Prussia* It looks like I now gave two husbands so far.

Noemi: (is still 7, her long curly hair is down, Abd she's waring a dress similar to what the italy's wore when they we little) *looks at the ground bashfully* I'm not very good at these things... *smiles* But I can always try. *sits on the piano bench with Ambrus*

kisaHeart: *watching the kids from a distance with Canada* hmm, it looks like we don't have to do much watching Nyah.

Skysword: *Walks up to Romano in a cute black dress, looking very hot* come on Romano you and I are going out somewhere.

Sd: *smiles* Really?! now days people just call me crazy. Their right of course but still.

Chi: chi, chi, chiiii!

Sd: *laughs* chi is right! Who wouldn't go mad after being purposely struck by lightning! Man did that experiment go wrong!

Sky: *now sitting at the tv* hmmm, I feel like watching Disney.. *looks at the BTT* do you guys mind if I put in the hunch back of Notre Dame? *blush* It's one of my favorites..."

*they both smile back*

Spain: I still have to save up for a ring, but when I do, I'll for sure propose right away *smiles charmingly*

Ambrus: *plays a song for her*

Canada: seems that way. I'm glad they're getting along :)

Romano: *eyes widen* you look amazing *blushes* alright, let's go *takes Skysword by the hand and leads her out the door*

*Hungary and Austria go on their own date as well*

Ezariah: I don't think you're insane, you're just really different, but in a good way *smiles softly* I like it. But..why did you purposefully strike yourself with lightning? *tilts her head curiously*

Prussia: I like zhat movie too

France: oui, go ahead and play it :)

Spain: that's a good Disney move to like n.n

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *laughing softly* I just hope I won't have to endure 9 months of torture. I'll be fine with a baby soon enough.

Ninja Starr: W-why a-are you that way!? *blushes and hugs Hong Kong* Y-you didn't use a condom, so why are you s-so surprised!?"

China: it shouldn't be too bad, aru...

Hong Kong: *slowly comes to again* right, I-I just forgot *sits up and smiles* I'm actually happy to hear about it *hugs her back*

Mariko: *sits under the tree with me and starts talking to me to keep me company, then sees I'm carving "A + T" in the tree trunk* TayZay

Tay: ? *looks at her and smiles*

Mariko: if he ever returns, please don't go chasing after him. You deserve so much better

Tay: *my smile saddens slightly, but I simply smile some more and kiss her cheek, assuring her that he won't come back, anyways*

Mariko: ...

((Quick note: Next chapter of the surprise 'fic, I'm making a list of all I'm pairing together for the next 10 chapters, so be prepared, guys! Gotta wrap this mess up ,_,))


	166. Who The Hell Is This

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Hmm... -3-

Ninja Starr (The OC): *sighs with relief* Good. I just hope this kid will live as long as we do."

China: *blinks* what is it, aru?

Hong Kong: they undoubtedly will? they'll be from an Asian country for a father, then they're bound to last a long time *smirks*

From: Skysword

"Sd: *frowns* I... I don't remember. North always tells me to drop it when I bring it up... Even chi doesn't want to tell me..

Chi: chi...

Sd: *smiles* but it must of been something really good! It was probably my biggest find yet! That's why the north and the south must become one! My cute little Sis will have no choice but to tell me what Happend! *offers her chocolate*

skysword: *with Romano on their date* you know what. I just relized something. *frowns* we never fight anymore... I gotta say some of the best memory's I had of when we first met are of when we were fighting. *smirks* I always won though. (that's bacause of the hair curl) I always had fun fighting with you. I don't mean to quote Spain but, You really cute when your upset Romano *winks at him*

Sky: *singing with the movie* Morning in Paris, the city awakes, To the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes, To the bells of Notre Dame. *stops singing and kisses Spain cheek* by the way I don't need a ring. As long as I know you love me i am the happiest girl in the world. *hums along to the rest of the first song*

Noemi: *falls asleep on Ambrus's shoulder*

KisaHeart: *looks at the kids and smiles* Nyah, it must be nice to have children. *chuckles* though Tays children were a handful.

Nd: *Sitting down out side looking at the stars* ... *sighs* I wish south would just go home.."

Ezariah: *smiles* it's nice to see how much you love your sister *takes some of the chocolate he offers* you must do a lot of experiments, huh? *smiles down at Chi and pets its little head again*

Romano: *blushes* likewise, 'cause, like I'd sung to you before—you're just so damn sexy when you're mad *grins and kisses her*

Spain: I'm glad to hear that *smiles* but I really would like to get a ring. I know I can't buy your love, but that's how much you mean to me *kisses you back*

Canada: *smiles as well* they're still kind of a handful, just grown up versions of it. Kisa, I...I want you to bear my child.

Ambrus: *has his head rested on her head, his fingertips lightly resting on the piano keys*

Tay: *now dancing like an idiot outside to my music, lip syncing along*

Mariko: ._."

Italy: ve~, Azalea, I want you to marry me

Azalea: *squeals happily and glomps him*

Italy: and I want you to have my child

Azalea: a thousand times yes, Feli! I love you! *kisses him*

Italy: *kisses her back*

*some guy rides up to the house on a motorcycle*

Netherlands: who the hell is this *narrows his eyes as he watches the stranger with extreme caution*

Tay & Mariko: *suspicious as well*


	167. Trying To Heal From His Mistakes

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: Oh no... He's back, isn't he? -.-" He better get on that bike and ride. Ride far away...

Admin: *fell asleep with her head on Germany's lap*

Kate: *fell asleep with her head on Romania's shoulder*"

Russia: doesn't look like America

Germany & Romania: *watching the stranger with caution as well; pretty much all the guys are as instinct to protect the house and their lovers*

*the biker takes off his helmet and shakes his long, shaggy, mane-like red hair, revealing gold eyes*

Mariko: *sighs of relief* still, who are you?

Guy: no one important.. Anyways, this is for Tay *hands her an envelope*

Tay: *takes it and rips it open*

Guy: *gets back on his motorcycle and drives off*

Tay: *reads the letter inside and laughs silently, crumpling it up and throwing it over my shoulder; I grab Mariko's wrist and pull her along inside with me and lead her upstairs*

Italy: ve, wait ._. Didn't TayZay label that girl as her adopted daughter?

Calthynn: they're not REALLY related at all, that's just what they've been calling each other. I guess Mom just needs to get out her sexual frustration *laughs*

Azalea: TMI -_-"

Alarsis: you can't blame her, she misses Dad's co-

Italy: I'm not listening, la la la la! *covers his ears*

Calthynn & Alarsis: *laugh* sorry, bro

Italy: *curl loops* that's so gross. I'm sorry that she's been.. Well, y'know, but I don't wanna know about it, ve! DX

Azalea: stop embarrassing him *hugs his arm firmly*

Russia: Mena, what should we do now? *looks to her in curiosity*

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *blushes and smiles at Canada* do you even have to ask? *wraps her arms around Canada and kisses him* of course I will Nyah, I love you after all. *kisses him more.

Sd: yeah, mostly to myself though. *shows her his arm covered in burns and weird tattoos* I don't remember half of them. Being a state in America is like being a country in Europe, your always trying to be the better than the rest. Well my state doesn't stand out much. So long ago I think I tried to fix that. Like I said I don't remember.

Skysword: *kisses Romano* then I say we go get a room and make the most of tonight. *starts walking with Romano* oh and Romano. *laughs* I've sure missed cussing at you, you jack ass.

Sky: *notices the part were they try to burn esmeralda at the stake is coming up* ... *holds France's hand*"

Canada: *smiles sweetly against the kiss and kisses her back, blushing*

Ezariah: *stares at the tattoos and burns with pure fascination* hmm...

Romano: *laughs and walks with her, holding her hand* I missed you cussing at me too, actually! *laughs some more*

France: *gives your hand a small squeeze* it'll be okay *kisses her cheek* it's just a movie, she makes it out alright

Zay: *joins Dakota outside, sitting next to her* hey, I've been looking all over for you *gives her a soft side-hug* what's wrong? *kisses her forehead*

Tay: *comes back downstairs and smacks my sons upside their heads*

Alarsis: *looks back at me* oh, that's not what you two were doing?!

Tay: *blushes and shrugs, nodding to admit otherwise, but then I glare at him for even talking about it*

Calthynn: I think she just didn't want you to broadcast her shit 'cause Dad did that, and she doesn't like you because you remind her of him

Tay: *grabs a random rolled up newspaper and smacks him on the back of his neck*

Calthynn: ow! Ok, shit, I won't bring him up ever again, I'm sorry!

Tay: *stands to full height and walks back outside, skipping around the block*

Calthynn: when did she become a bipolar bi-

Azalea: *smacks him across his mouth* stop talking shit about my mom, you asshole!

Calthynn: *rubs his stinging red mouth and glares at her with pure hatred*

Ezariah: guys, calm down, it's not that serious. If Mom doesn't want you talking about her like that, she would've came right back and dunked your head under water if she wanted to

Tay: *comes back, now in a perfectly typical TayZay mood as I dance down the hall to my music, oblivious of everyone else around as they are to me*


	168. We'll Never Be The Same

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Nothing... I'm just thinking...

Ninja Starr (The OC): *facepalm* I think I knew that. It's not like I'm mortal anyway. Besides, *pulls Hong Kong into a kiss* I'd rather it be this way anyway."

China: oh, ok, aru. Well, I'm really glad you're having my kid! *hugs you and kisses you*

Hong Kong: *blushes and kisses her back* so would I. I want you to be with me forever *kisses her again*

From: Skysword

"Sky: I know it's just that... *thinking: I just hope it doesn't remind you of joan d'arc...* ... Your right.. It's just a movie.. *hold his hand tighter as the part happens*

skysword: *is kissing Romano heavily in their room* I've also really missed this. *tugs on his curl*

KisaHeart: *pulls back from the kiss and smiles* well then Nyah, knowing you it's now or never. *chuckles as she gently leads Canada to her room*

Nd: Zay! *smiles and hugs Zay back* ... *frowns as she pulls back from him* it's south... If he keeps trying to remember... Its just that... *sighs* a long time ago when my brother was sane he was a really nice guy.. You would of liked him.. But you see, no one payed attention to our states And that always got my brother really upset. So he tried to become the best scientist, but none of his inventions worked... So one day... *tears well up in her eyes* they say it was an accident, but brother knew that lightning was going to be there. I think he... I think he tried to kill himself... Permanently.. But as you can see he survived... But he's been crazy ever since. Sure his inventions all started working but.. He was never the same...

Sd: *heard everything from behind the house where nd couldn't see him* ... I see... So that was it... I tried to... *runs away in a random direction*"

France: *smiles as he still holds your hand and watches the movie*

Romano: *groans in pleasure and wraps his arms around her, squeezing her ass and breasts as a bulge grows in his pants*

Canada: *blushes and locks the door to the room behind him*

Zay: *eyes widen* that's horrible. I had no idea...*shakes his head* nobody ever deserves to be ignored *clenches his fists* I know exactly how it feels—to feel like you can't do anything right as nobody acknowledges anything you do

Ezariah: *looks up* South? *sees him running away, now sad and heartbroken because she can tell that he seems to be in pain* hey..hey, South! *slowly gets up and runs after him* South! *running barefoot, not caring if the mud dirties them and splashes onto her jeans* *trips in the mud* shit *keeps running after him* South!

HRE: looks like she might fall in love after all

Alarsis: naw

Rome: ya sure?

Alarsis: she doesn't really know him, they're just acquaintances. Ezariah, she's just always felt the need to comfort someone, even if they deny needing someone there. That's just who she is. She won't rest until everybody's happy

Britain: when did you suddenly become mature?

Alarsis: 3 hours ago *starts chewing on popcorn and watches it as if it were some tragic romance movie*

Others: -_- mature my ass

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Wonder what was in that letter...

Oliver: *blushing**grabs China's hand and pulls him into a room*

Lillian: *thinking*

Lilith: *looks at 2p!England* What?"

China: *blushes too and closes the door behind him*

2p!England: *looks up at her after staring at his feet for so long* Lilith, will you do the honor of bearing my child? *blushes deeply*

2p!America: O_O *spits out his Monster and falls onto the kitchen floor*

Everyone else: *jaws drop in disbelief*

Tay: *thinking about the letter*

Italy: I'd be happy to tell you what was in that letter, Oak, but then it hit me that you literally forgot who America was

Tay: *looks up at you in surprise and laugh silently, actually glad that someone's forgotten him*

From: Zala-chan

"All: *falling from the cieling* Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Zala: Lucy I blame you *lands on the futon*

Sana,Kaen&Lucy: *Land on a pile of blankets on the futon*

Lucy : Why do you blame me *innocent smile*

Zala: You're the one who pushed us all in the portal

Lucy: You said it led here so...

Sana: Would you stop fighting

Kaen: Yeah we just got here

Zala&Lucy: *grumble* fine

Sana: anyway we have a question for Japan, what would you do if Zala where pregnant?"

Japan: *eyes widen* I'd actuarry be a very proud father

Everyone: awww

Xayla: just about everyone is just getting pregnant all of a sudden ._. Literally—almost everyone

Belarus: I am

2p!America: *fucking faints*

Xayla: *looks back and forth between Lithuania and Poland* how the fuck did THAT happen and which one's the father?

Lithuania & Poland: both of us

Xayla: BOTH of you stuck it in her pu- *face reddens* oh my god •_•

Tay: *shakes my head, not understanding what's coming to the world*

Denmark: *gets a call on his phone* hello...? Uh, yes, this is he-? Right now? Oh, uh, ok *looks to me and lowers the phone* uh, America's at the police station. He requested for you to see him

Tay: *I blankly stare at him, blinking after a good full minute of silence*

Denmark: *focuses back on the call* hello? Yes, she won't be going tonight. Okay, thank you. Bye *hangs up and looks up to tell me something* and now she's gone again

2p!America: big fucking surprise. I knew she'd crawl back to his dumbass

Azalea: let her do what she wants

Mariko: no. *stands up and drags me back inside*

Tay: *has my arms crossed over my chest, pouting*

Mariko: *lets go* I told you, that's not what we're gonna do. You can't afford to seem like you can't live without him

Tay: *mouths: "I can't."*

Mariko: *eye roll* you haven't been acting like that since you got back. In fact, seems like you've been happy that he's turned himself in and left you.

Tay: *mouths: "I'm not."*

Mariko: then stop pretending to feel something that's not there!

Tay: *looks away, silent regardless of whether I want to be or not*

Mariko: ... I'm sorry, but just know that he lost a good thing and he doesn't deserve it back

Tay: *glares at her, my way of saying: "I'm anything but a GOOD thing."*

Mariko: there's other guys around! Not a whole lot, but some, who I'm sure are willing to fix the heart you meet bothered to mend

Tay: *shakes my head and sits near the window, staring out at the darkness of the night, truly believing that I don't belong in this family anymore and I'm only making things worse somehow every time I come back*

Denmark: she really makes me sick sometimes. I thought she was better than-

Mariko: Den.

Denmark: *glances her way*

Mariko: it's not worth bringing them up. Let it go.

Denmark: whatever...

Tay: *walks out of the house and towards the river down the hill*

Mariko: *sits down where I was sitting and watches everyone either enjoy themselves or not, wishing everything would just stop and rewind*


	169. Love Is Like—Never Mind

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Really?

Sana: *runs and glomps Australia*

Kaen: *looking around trying to find Seborga*

Lucy: By the way what did we miss?"

Japan: *nods and smiles* hai. I've always wanted to have a child, and I'm really glad that you're the one harboring it *kisses you*

Everyone: aww!

Australia: *hugs Sana back happily* I'm glad you came back! ^.^

Seborga: Kaen! *hugs and kisses him* you're back! :3

Sealand: not a whole lot, but...A lot at the same time. You know how it is *shrugs*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Seriously who is America?

Lillian: O.O You want her to have your child?

Lilith: Even if the result will be a demon that feeds of human life?

Lillian: Correction, only quarter demon.

Lilith: Shut up, you know damned well I hate dad.

Lillian: And I hate mom! *turns to 2p!England* Good luck, you're going to need it! *walks to Switzerland**hugs him* You don't mind that I'm part demon do you?"

Everyone: nobody important, trust us.

2p!England: I don't care what our kid's like, I really want you to have my child, Lilith. Quarter demon or not, I'll love them as much as I love you *throws his arms around her and kisses her*

2p!America: *eyebrow twitches in annoyance* there's way too many romances and pregnancies and tears. I can't take it anymore *walks up and out of the house, headed towards the river*

Switzerland: not at all, actually. I still love you even though I now know that *smiles and kisses Lillian*

HRE: *dizzy as hell as he tries to comprehend all of the romance bursting through the seams as well* ,_,

From: Skysword

"Nd: it is sad... I just hope that he never has to remember it... Sure he's more annoying this way... But.. He's happier, so I guess I'll just have to put up with it.

Sd: *sitting in the midle of the woods holding a broken bluebird robot* damn it! Why? *trying despritly to fix it* w- why?! *is crying while trying to fix it. *why won't it work anymore?! *holds the broken robot and crys*

skysword: *pushes Romano slowly onto the bed and smirks* aww Romano, isn't there anything about me you missed?

Sky: *falls asleep at the movies end*

KisaHeart: (I respect Canada's shyness so I wont say what's going on ;) :D)

Noemi: *wakes up and see's the sleeping Ambrus* huh? *blushes* . . . buonanotte.. *kisses his check and falls back asleep*"

Zay: that's actually a lot better than what he had to go through... I'm glad he doesn't remember, too, as bad as that would sound in any other situation

Ezariah: *sees South and her eyes widen when she sees the robot bird has broken* South! *runs over to him and places a hand on his shoulder* *looks from the bird to him* 'Kota... What happened? Why'd you run off? *completely concerned as she sits down next to him, not really giving a shit about the mud and dirt and rain at this point*

Romano: *pulls her into his lap* what didn't I miss about you, poco mamma~? (little mama~?) I love how rough you are with me~ I miss when you used to cuss me out~ I miss being able to touch that naughty body whenever I want~ *rests his hands on her hips and kisses her passionately*

France: *smiles and carries you up the stairs to your bed*

(Aww haha ^.^ I'm sure he and Kisa appreciate that)

Ambrus: *slowly stirs awake and sees she's fallen asleep again, blushing as he feels like she's kissed his cheek, which she has (now at she 12)* *he writes on a little scratch piece of paper: "Azt szeretném, ha Noémi... Thank you for understanding me and continuing to be my friend." ("I like you Noemi" in Hungarian) and falls asleep again*

Mariko: *knitting a creepy-looking rag doll in the corner*


	170. Aww x2—The Comeback

((Am I tired yet? Hell NO! :D 7 DAYS LEFT!))

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *shrug**walks over to Scotland**smiles**sits down*

Lilith: OK then. *slight smirk as she drags 2p!England to her room*

Lillian: Thanks, that means a lot. *kisses him back*"

Scotland: *smiles back and pulls you into an embrace, then into his lap and kisses your neck before just hugging you and smiling, pretty much happy and content with his life*

2p!England: *smirks and blushes as he closes and locks the door behind me*

Switzerland: *smiles* so what should we do now?

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *deepens the kiss*

Kaen: *blushes and kisses him back*

Sana: Of course I came back silly *kisses him*

Lucy: Ok I guess?"

Japan: *wraps his arms around your waist and French kisses you*

Seborga: *pulls away and lifts him up and over his shoulder, carrying him to the other couch-we have a lot of those since they're so comfy-and having him sit down with him*

Australia: *smiles and runs his fingers through your hair* I know, and I'm glad. I love your hair, it's so lovely :)

Sealand: well, there's not much we can do right now, with everyone pretty much doing grown up stuff -.-

Hungary & Austria: *finally return, but in the most... Awkward way, well, awkward to everyone else*

Austria: *groans as he presses her up against the wall and slips his tongue into her mouth*

Hungary: *blushes and wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and moans into the kiss*

Italy: *sleeping next to Azalea, his head rested on her boobs before he sits up and yawns, then sees what the hell is going on near the far wall* ._. Um, guys?

Austria: *pulls away from her and blushes deeply* sorry

Hungary: upstairs~

Austria: *carries her up to their now shared room*

Italy: ... *goes back to sleep, hugging onto Azalea, who remained asleep that whole time*

From: Skysword

"Skysword: (not that shy and sensitive so I don't care about what she thinks right now) *kisses Romano heavily* then let's shut up ass hole, and get to work. *grins and starts undressing while kissing*

Sd: I-... It's broken... *hugs the robot close* I ... Can't fix it... Was I really so... I don't wanna remember! I don't want to forget! *sighs* but I guess that's what makes me mad... **looks at the robot in his arms* what's so great about being sain anyway... I just don't want to be broken...

Noemi: *still sleeping*

Sky: *mumbling in her sleep* ... Spain... France... Prussia... Don't go..."

Romano: *grins slyly as he removes his clothes too, then pins her to the bed and begins kissing her again while you know the rest because while this is rated M...the lemons must be saved for the other fanfic ;) and I'm almost complete with it!*

Ezariah: *nears tears from how destroyed and broken down he seems* you're not broken, South.. *pulls him into a hug* I know you can fix it all. Please, I know you're frustrated, but don't give up! I know you're an amazing inventor *smiles with hope as she has believes in him* and if you need any help along the way, I'll be right by your side, okay? Just, please don't ever give up...

Ambrus: *no longer asleep, but still sitting with her on the piano seat as he gazes up at the stars in the beautiful night sky*

France: *looks down at you with a concerned expression as he carefully lays you onto your bed* mon ami...


	171. Thoughts Are Spoken

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *moans in to the kiss*

Sana: Really? *twists a lock of her hair barween her fingers* Don't touch the... *eyes widen when Australia to touches a specific place on her head* Uh oh *pupils become slits and cat ears and a tail pop out* Oh darn!

(REACTION PAUSE)"

Greece: *eyes widen as he tackles Sana* kitty •_•

Australia: *pulls him off her* Greece, please, calm down -_-"

"Sana: I've always had these *points to her ears and tail* I just hide them

Kaen: *blush*

Lucy: Jeah I guess you're right"

Australia: they're cute :3

Greece: yes

Seborga: *kisses him softly*

Sealand: well, we could always watch a movie or go hang out, unless you just wanna stay here, that's cool. I thought we could hang out for a while *blushes*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *contented sigh*

Oliver: *is back with China*

Lillian: I don't know... I'm pretty much out of ideas.

Oliver: *collapses onto random (unoccupied) sofa smiling at nothing*"

Scotland: *blushes deeply* I love you. I know you know that, but I just wanted you to know again

China: *smiles and laughs at Oliver* how cute, aru

Switzerland: yeah, me too

From: Skysword

"Sd: ... *strokes the robot sadly* ... Why did I only make one... It must of been a very lonely birdie... But then again if there were two birdies, this birdie would only hurt the birdie for being broken... I don't want the birdie to be hurt, I don't know how to fix the birdie ether... At best I could make it act normal... But it would still be broken on the inside.. Would the other birdie be ok with the other being broken? Would it help it find a way to fix itself? *sighs* ... but in the end there is only one birdie. So all if these questions are pointless...

Noemi: *wakes up again* huh? *looks at Ambrus obviously still half asleep* Am.. Brus?... *blinks* your older again... *yawns and snuggles against his arm* If we keep aging differently... *yawn* pleople will see you as a pedophile for hanging around me... *looks at the sky sleepily* oh look. A shooting star! *closes her eyes* I wish I could hear Ambrus's voice so I don't have to be the first to confess. *drifting back to sleep* that would be... So... Embarrassing... *asleep*"

Ezariah: *she looks away momentarily, not really sure what to say, but then she looks back at him* well.. There doesn't always have to be one, y'know. And I do think that the other birdie could help fix this one *smiles* sure, it may seem a little tough and near to impossible during the beginning *looks down* but the path always smooths itself out in the end with the help of two, for it's tough to be on your own for a long time. I think- *looks up again and smiles once more* I think a lot more can get done with two birdies! ^.^ *smile slowly fades again as she faces forward* y'know, you and I are really only different in one way—you feel like you need your sister whereas I feel like I don't need anyone. And that's okay, I'm not planning on judging you, nor do I want to. If you want you and your sister to become one, hell, I don't blame you! You've probably been lonely for so long and she's always the only one that's there *looks back at him* even when the world glares upon you, that's insignificant. You still have North and you still have... Well, you have me *shrugs and smiles all over again*

Ambrus: *looks up at the shooting star, too, as he opens his mouth and actually speaks due to Noemi's wish coming true; he sounds like a mix between a kid Austria or a kid male!Hungary* I wish my aging process could sync with Noe's so we could be friends, and there's no misunderstanding for others with our friendship just because I appear older. I want Noemi to know how I feel about her. I know the world still sees me as a kid and may assume that all I feel for her is just temporary, but..it's not. She doesn't care if I'm mute, she's still willing to be my friend, and *chokes back tears* and I swear I couldn't ask for anything more amazing *smiles, not even aware that he spoke, thinking it's just his thought process, really not knowing that he just spoke aloud*


	172. Damn The Feels

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: You think? *blushes*

Lucy: No I'll come with you

Kaen: *blushes more*"

Australia: I know~ *kisses her*

Sealand: ok, then. Where would you like to go?

Seborga: *wraps his arms around him and pulls him close*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: I know, and I love you too. *snuggles closer to him*

Oliver: *purring ALMOST like a cat (I'm saying almost to make it clear that he is NOT)**curls up and falls asleep*

Lillian: *thinking**light bulb* Would you and Liechtenstein like to come over for dinner?"

Scotland: *smiles and leans against the couch as he still hugs onto you and falls asleep*

China: aww, how cute, aru :3

Switzerland: sounds like a fun idea

Liechtenstein: yeah, I'd love to have dinner with you guys *smiles cutely*

2p!America: *returns and plops down in the same kitchen seat he was in the whole time previous*

Azalea: *wakes up* is Mom at the river still?

2p!America: yeah

Azalea: is she okay?

2p!America: she's alright

Alarsis: did you try to get it in?

2p!America: that's none of your business

Alarsis: *smirks*

Calthynn: that's not something you ask, especially if it involves our mom, you pervertedness

Alarsis: *shrugs* I gotta make sure none of these guys take advantage of her

2p!America: she cried a lot though

Alarsis, Azalea & Calthynn: ...

Tay: *returns and plops onto the blow-up mattress next to Mariko as I rest my head on her shoulder*

Azalea: Mom..

Tay: *closes my eyes and just rests against Mariko*

From: Oakwyrm

"

Skysword: *lying in bed with Romano after you know what* *half asleep playing with romano's curl* ... *looks at the curl* ... ! *suddenly let's go of the curl and sits strait up wide awake* Oh No! (insert Romano's reaction)"

Romano: what's wrong, babe? *laying on his side so he's facing her*

"... It's noemi... she has your curl! Oh my poor girl! *looks really sad* she'll never be dominate in a relation ship... Not to mention what will happen if a boy touches it! *suddenly protective* shes still far to young for boys though.

Sd: *starts fiddling with the bird again* I'm.. Not really good with things like this anymore... I have around fifty non related siblings and yet I'm used to caring about only one person.. North, 'cause until now she was the only one who cared about me. I hated people ignoring my only precious person, so I tried to fix it. I think I failed. And now she always runs away... I lost my precious sister... I thought I was alone again, but here I am with someone who wants to be another one who cares, and all I can think is- *the bird flys out of his hand and into the sky* how nice. *smiles*"

Romano: yeah, that's true. But right now again, she's too young for boys, so I don't think we have too much to worry about right now.. *strokes her hair* she'll be fine. I'm sure Noemi has my stubborn streak, so it's likely she'll won't go down without a fight first

Ezariah: *smiles sweetly as she watches the bird fly off* it's always nice to have someone care about you *looks back to him* do you feel better now?

France: *sleeping next to Sky, holding her hand as he sleeps*

Denmark: Tay, I'm going to pay him a visit today, ok? *stands and starts heading towards the door*

Tay: *watches him leave*

Mariko: *holds my hand and intertwines our fingers as she rests*

Tay: *slowly closing my eyes and fall asleep once more*

From: Guest

"Admin, Kate, and Pinkamena: *walk in*

Admin: ...And we're back. *yawn* Darn jetlag.

Kate: *goes and hugs Romania* 'Moring...

Pinkamena: ..."

Germany: *hugs you* you alright?

Romano: *hugs her back* g'morning :)

Russia: Mena, are you alright? *tilts his head in curiosity*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Awww w

Ninja Starr (The OC): *sighs* I'm hungry."

China: *smiles and looks to you* what should we name our kid? Once we found out their gender, of course...

Hong Kong: wanna go out to eat?


	173. Breakthroughs

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: Thanks

Lucy: How about we just go where the wind takes us?

Kaen: I loveyo... *falls asleep*

(I won't be here for a while I'm exauhsted so I'll probably be back near the last chapters of the night)"

Australia: *smiles* you're welcome

Sealand: sounds good to me *holds her hand and starts walking out the door*

Seborga: I love you too *smiles and ruffles Kaen's hair as he falls asleep*

(Sounds good. Have a good night's rest!)

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smiles to myself**gets one blanket for Scotland and one for Oliver**after giving them the blankets I go to cook something* OK, I'm taking a few requests.

Lillian: Sorry I've got my own dinner to cook! *skips of to her house*

Lilith: Can I-

Me: *flatly* No."

2p!England: *stirs awake as the blanket covers his nakedness, his body's fairly built but he mostly just has a broad chest and shoulders* can you make some cupcakes? *grins as he stretches*

Scotland: *curls up comfortably under the blanket*

From: Skysword

"KiaHeart: *wakes up, puts a robe on and walks into the kitchen * ... *yawns* oh Nyah, I'm exhausted.

Skysword: so you and canada finally did it?

KisaHeart: yeah, So you Abd Romano Finaly go back to normal.

Skysword: *raises an eyebrow* if you mean did you act like you did before you were parents for the night, then yes we did, And I quite enjoyed it. Now weres my daughter?

KisaHeart: . . . Oh yeah...

Skysword: . . . . Kisa where are the kids?

KisaHeart: ummm well, the last time I saw them they were at the piano... *looks at the piano* well at least they were

Noemi: *sleeping in the tree house* (now age 8 'cause I have a plan for this age)

Skysword: ... *looks upstairs*

kisaHeart: you wouldn't...

Skysword: I'm a worried parent. Yes I would. Romano! Hungary! Austria! Kisa lost our kids!

Sd: *fell asleep next to a tree*"

Canada: *still sleeping*

Romano & Austria: Kisa! *glare at her*

Hungary: guys, vherever zhey vent, zhey can't be too far. Maybe zhey're in the treehouse that the Nordics built for the new kids *shrugs*

Romano: *looks to Skysword* that may be the case

Ambrus: *awakens and walks over to the window of the tree and looks out*

Austria: *looks up* she's right! I see Ambrus

Romano: they have been hanging out for a while, so it's probably safe to assume that she's up there, too

Ambrus: *not even looking at his parents or anything, just out at the vast blue skies*

Ezariah: *smiles over at him and kisses his cheek before standing to her feet* sweet dreams, South *starts heading back to the house*

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: Yeah... *whispers so only Russia can hear* I think I might have a way for Tay to get her voice back... but I don't know if it'll work...

Admin: Yeah... just darn time diffrence... *ends up falling asleep as she's hugging Germany*"

Germany: *has one arm wrapped around you as the other hangs over the couch, along with one leg, as he sleeps peacefully*

Russia: you think so? *looks at me as I lay with Mariko, sleeping* I don't think she wants her voice back. It seems like she prefers to not speak what she thinks or would say anymore. I don't know, I think that's just me, but I still wanna know your plan *looks back at Pinkamena* so what did you have in mind?


	174. Stupid Charger

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: I'm sorry guys it's just that they were both ok at the time and I got a little distracted!

Skysword: *looks at the sleeping noemi* am just glad she's ok.

Noemi: *wakes up* huh.. *blinks* .. mom? *looks down at her dress* the dress was a bit big in me before, but now it fits... Did I age again?

Skysword: *smiles noemi* yeah you did sweety you look eight now. *whispers to Romano* we better not let Spain see her right now dressed like that. He might mistake her for a blonde girl version of you, just not as tan.

Noemi: *smiles* well that's good. I'm catching up Ambrus! *smiles directly at ambrus* isn't that great?!"

Romano: good idea =_=

Ambrus: *he glances back at her and smiles, him being able to talk only a one-time thing as he nods*

From: Guest

"Pinkamena: I have a friend who I might be able to ask...but even then it's a long shot... *looks over at Tay* But I also do think you're right on that. :)

Kate: *lurking and taking pics of Admin and Germany*

Pinkamena: Kate, you need to stop being an OS.

Kate: ?

Pinkamena: Obsessive shipper. -.-"

Tay: *I've been catching up with Clannad After Story and I laugh silently at Kate*

Russia: it seems like maybe she's not ready to speak her mind again just yet

Denmark: *returns*

Tay: *looks up and smiles at him, not really wanting to know the condition America's in*

Denmark: *sits next to me and hugs me*

Mariko: *jealous as she shoves him away and hugs onto me*

Tay: *gives her a scolding look as I pat an empty space beside me for him to sit down*

Denmark: *sits on that side of me and places his hand on mine*

2p!America & Britain: *watching Clannad After Story over my shoulder*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: -_-' How did I know you where going to say that? *starts mixing up a batch*

Lilith: *sigh* So you'll take his order, but not mine?

Me: *happily* Yep! *puts the cupcakes in the oven* They're not deadly though. Unlike you two I don't want to kill anyone.

Lilith: Aw, you're no fun!

Oliver: *stepping out of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test* If that's "fun" count me out."

2p!England: *chuckles as he stands up to get dressed* well, better than nothing sweet ^.^

China: I'm so happy, aru, you're having my baby! *hugs him*

Alarsis: *starts singing the song*

Rome: that's a song? *looks at Alarsis as he keeps singing the song*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Hmm... *thinking* Well, if it's a boy, I think you should name it, but if it's a girl, I think the name should be Koua. *smiles*

Ninja Starr (The OC): That... might be a good idea...

((Koua is pronounced Kua, and the K is pronounced slightly like a G would be))"

China: that's a good choice, aru *smiles*

Hong Kong: okay then *smirks*

((Quick note: Won't be uploading for the next few hours because my charger is hanging on a strand here ,_, and I need to get a new one before this shit dies on me!))


	175. Well Shit, Alright Then

From: Admin

"Admin: *wakes up and looks around*

Kate: eep! *hides*

Admin: ? *falls back asleep*:)

Kate: *takes picture*"

Germany: *groans as he slightly shifts in his sleep, unaware of the camera's flash*

Tay: *smirks at Kate and starts watching Infinite Stratos, a new anime to me*

Mariko: *sitting between my thighs as she watches too*

Tay: *leaning against Denmark*

Denmark: *has his hand rested on my lower back*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Cupcakes are done! *places the cupcakes on a plate in the middle of the room*

Lilith: *grabs one**eats* Not bad. Catch. *throws one of them to 2p!England*

Oliver: *smiles* I'm happy too!

((If I can manage to stay awake the twins, yes, I said twins, will be arriving in chapter 179))"

((Yay, twins! :3))

2p!England: cool, thanks *catches a cupcake and starts eating eagerly, then he walks out of the room and leans against the wall, chewing away* wow, Oak, these are really good *smiles*

China: *kisses him happily*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *drinking tea while watching the kids play* hey Spain, dontcha think that noemi looks a lot like get dad right now?

Skysword: *walks over to noemi* hey noemi..

Noemi: yeah mom?

Skysword: ... Noemi besides Ambrus who are your friends?

Noemi: well there's daddy, Zio, kis-

Skysword: I meant your own age.

Noemi: well then just Ambrus. But that's ok all I need is him.

Skysword: ... Noemi I signed you up ffir school.

Noemi: so me and Ambrus are going-

Skysword: no just you. You two are always together, you need to learn how to be apart.

Noemi: What! I-, I'm not going!

Skysword: noe-

Noemi: I'm not going and you can't make me!

Skysword: Noemi I am your mother and I think that it would be best if-

Noemi: I hate you! *runs out of the room to the tree house*

Skysword: *standing still some what in shock* ... ... *sighs* this is for her own good..."

Spain: sí, she does. It's so cute ^_^

Ambrus: *didn't hear any of the conversation as he's playing How to Safe a Life by The Fray on the keyboard that his dad bought for him when he was 6*

Romano: *sitting up in the bed as he eats one of the bagels that Azalea and Italy bought from the market earlier that day* give her time. Maybe she'll understand

Hungary: I'm glad Ambrus is following your dream, honey

Austria: *shrugs* who knows? It may just be a phase at this point in time

From: Admin

"Pinkamena: *lays her head on Russia's shoulder* At least everything's alright again. :)"

Russia: da, that's always a good thing :) *rests his arm around her shoulders*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *smiles* You are going to have kids now! Because Oliver is pregnant... How long does that gender-switching potion even last?

Ninja

Starr (The OC): *glaring at Hong Kong, goes and sits on top of Korea*"

China: *eyes widen* wait, they're coming now?! I'm so unprepared, aru •_• and in not sure

Hong Kong: why'd you glare at me?!

Korea: *blushes* wh-what're you doing?


	176. Pregnancies, School, And Seduction

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: Umm... I'm not in labor yet... Yet... *eyes widen* Oh shit I'm going to have a home birth. I call the bathroom! *goes to the bathroom alone*

Ninja Starr: I don't know, I don't know. The world is full of mysteries, isn't it."

China: *eyes widen* this is really sudden, aru! *blushes* wow, in really gonna be a father soon *smiles*

Korea: *blushes* I-I guess so

Hong Kong: *raises an eyebrow in suspicion*

From: Admin

"Kate: *turns the flash off* oops... *starts lurking around for other ships to go take pics of*"

2p!America: hey, man, why are you so close to her?

Denmark: why not? She doesn't mind

Tay: *too busy watching to care anyways*

Mariko: *moves up and sits in my lap*

Tay: *rests my head on her shoulder so I can see the screen*

2p!America: wait, Tay, you and Mariko aren't, y'know, fucking, are you?

Tay: *nods*

Mariko: I think you call them "fuck buddies" or "friends with benefits"

2p!America: why?!

Mariko: why not? She likes girls too, remember?

2p!America: I guess, but-

Denmark: do you like them or something?

2p!America: them?! You mean Tay AND Mariko?!

Denmark: why not? It sure as heck seems that way

2p!America: I told you I enjoy being alone

Mariko: but that's so boring after a while

2p!America: well I won't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant or being tied down to marriage and commitment

Denmark: *smirks slyly* so you're afraid of commitment..

2p!America: sha!

Tay: *indicates all 3 of them to shut up as I watch the anime some more, having to rewind as I didn't hear half of it*

Azalea: *laying her head in Italy's lap as he plays Temple Run 2 on Rome's iPhone*

Calthynn: *has taken fem!Germany to the hospital as she's in labor*

Alarsis: *looks around at all the couples and makes a face of disgust* eck...

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: Canada! *tackle hugs Canada looking really happy* Guess who's pregnant Nyah!

Noemi: *looks at the school uniform on the bed* ... I hate this... I don't want to go... Listening to Ambrus play from her room and starts to sing along* Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life. *stops singing* well at least he'll be happy. It's not like he'll miss me much. *glares at the school uniform, and mumbles* mom you just made my shit list...

Sky: *kisses France* hmm, I'm bored. really bored. What should we do?"

Canada: *smiles and wraps his arms around her with excitement* I'm so happy! We should go see if it's a boy or girl :)

Ambrus: *stops playing as he realizes something must be wrong momentarily, but then starts playing a keyboard cover of the Elfen Lied opening theme, completely focused and determined on not messing it up*

France: we could go to a restaurant and eat *smiles and kisses you back* or we could take a walk, whatever you'd like to do, mon ami *wraps his arm around your waist* and by the way, Esmerelda's burning at the stake did remind me of Joan de Arc, but I sort of just let it slide *smiles sadly*

fem!Iceland: hey, Alarsis?

Alarsis: *looks to her*

fem!Finland: *blushes* so.. You're really not interested in dating anybody?

Alarsis: *blushes as well* I-I mean, I..

fem!Finland: it's alright if you don't *twirls a strand of hair around her finger and averts her gaze shyly* I was just wondering, y'know?

Alarsis: well, if you wanted to go out with me, I could've made an exception, but I'm just not really looking to be in a relationship right now

fem!Finland: I understand

fem!China: then you should go out with me~! I'll make sure you'll want to start dating~!

fem!America: no, that's MY job! I can be certain that you and I will have some fun~

Alarsis: 0.0

fem!France: but, y'know, if there's anyone of us you'll have zee most fun with, I guarantee that you won't regret spending a little quality time with moi~ *crawls over to him and into his lap, pushing him down so he's laying on his back on the futon*

Alarsis: *blushes like crazy* n-now wait a minute! How'd this go from dating to sex?! If I say I'm not ready to date, then I'm not ready to date!

fem!France: but mon ami~ *whines with a sexy pout*

Alarsis: I-I said no! *slips out from under her and runs off*

male!Hungary: *snickers* nice going.


	177. What In The Hell

From: Skysword

"Sky: *hugs France* I'm sorry. I forgot that was in there until the part was coming up. It must if been hard for you... All if it. *hugs him closer* I have no clue what I'd do if I lost someone I loved... *smiles And holds his hand* let's go to the park. It's free and I don't have share you with anyone else.

Noemi: *is dressed in the school uniform, that kinda looks like a sailor suit* ...

skysword: ... Noemi... I just want to say-

Noemi: *ignors skysword Abd turns to romano* dad could you take me to the school. I want to look around before I start tomorrow.

Nd: aren't you going to tell Ambrus about you going?

Noemi: he won't care. *looks back at romano. So dad?

KisaHeart: Nyah I'm so happy! I'm Finaly going to be a mom! *hugs Canada* it's going to be a boy I can just feel it!"

France: *smiles and walks with you out the door* sounds good to me

Romano: *doesn't realize that she'd cut off her mother* yes, I'll take you to the school *takes her hand and leads her to the car* I'll be back, honey

Ambrus: *finally comes down from the tree house to get some juice in the kitchen, then stops and sees that Noemi's in a school uniform* ... *he just looks away and continues to get the juice*

Canada: I'm really happy to hear that! *smiles* what do you wanna name it? :D

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Hungary, can you help me please? I feel weak...

Ninja Starr: *sighs* I have no relation with Korea, Hong Kong. *her hand accidentally brushes against Korea's hair curl* I-is that... a face in your curl? *tugs on it curious*"

Hungary: yeah, sure *rushes in to help you*

Korea: *eyes widen and blushes deeply* s-stop, what're you doing..~ *pulls away quickly*

From: Admin

"Pinkamena: *gives Russia a quick kiss on the cheek* I'll be right back, I need to go take a shower. *starts walking twoards a bathroom that's not occupied by Ninja Starr*

Admin: *wakes up* *gives Germany a quick kiss before slipping out the front door*

Kate: *tackle glomps Romania from behind* Hi. :)"

Russia: ok ^.^ *starts playing Battleship against Britain*

Romania: *smiles and turns to face Kate* hi~ *grins, fangs revealed* can I suck your blood~? Just a little bit~?

Germany: *groans as he turns on his side and sleeps some more*

Italy: ve, I didn't know he could sleep longer than me =_=

Mariko: Tay, can I have your babies?

*record scratches*

Tay: *eyes widen as I look at her in disbelief, a small nervous smile on my face with a sweat-drop on my temple*

Denmark: that's no fair, I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend!

2p!America: I don't see why she can't do both

Tay: *blushes deeply as I scoot to the far corner of the futon to the point where I fall off and just sit in my bean bag chair in the corner, shy and unsure of who to "respond" to and whether or not I wanna do either*


	178. I Don't Even Know Anymore

From: Skysword

"Skysword: ... My little girl.. *feels faints* ... I'm going to go take an ice bath...

KisaHeart: *smiles brightly* I already have a name picked out buts I want it to be a seceret Nyah!

Noemi: *gets out of the car* ok dad I'm just gonna take a quick look around the school. I'll be back so wait here! *runs into the school out of romano's sight* damn... Ambrus you ass... First mom, now you... Everyone is giving up on me...

?: Somebody Help Me!

Bully 1: take that you wimpy orphan!

Noemi: *runs around the corner to see a boy her age getting bet up* Hey you two! Drop the kid Ass holes!

Bully 2: what you gonna do fight us? You secretly have a body gaurd that's going to stop us?

Noemi: No but I have a cell phone with the principles number in it!

The bully's: aw crap let's get out of here!

Noemi: *helps the boy up* you ok?

Boy: *stands up shakily* d-, do you really have the principles number?

Noemi: fuck no, I dont even have a cell phone. Now you better get out of here before they come back!

Boy: ok. *runs away to the nurses office*

(later)

Noemi: *gets back into the car with her dad* the school... It seems fun... Now let's go home.

Sky: *enjoying the park with France*"

Canada: okay, sounds good *laughs cutely*

Rome: *concerned about his grandson's wife*

Romano: *nods and starts driving home*

Ambrus: *has wandered into the woods, walking barefoot as he stares blankly ahead, now 14 years old*

Austria: *desperately looking for his son as Hungary still helps Ninja Starr*

France: mon ami, the sunset is nearing! Would you like to go watch the sun go down with me? *smiles at you and intertwines his fingers with yours*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *goes into labor... This is gonna be a short one*

Ninja Starr (The OC): But why is there a face in it? It's so... almost cute *tugs on it again leaning close to him*"

Hungary: Starr, look! It's a beautiful baby girl! *smiles with joy*

Korea: *groans and blushes* I-I don't know why there's a face~ *pulls away again, now up against the wall* just please stop pulling on it~!

Hong Kong: yes, please, it's clearly getting him off *pissed and jealous that he doesn't have a curl*

Denmark: Tay *stands* I know you've sort of forgotten about him on purpose, but I wanna take you to see your ex. He's been calling me from the station nonstop, and even if nobody bails him out, he just wants to see your face one last time

Tay: ... *stands and leaves with him towards the police station*

Mariko: *glares at Denmark behind his back* I hate America, I hope he never comes back

2p!America: somebody's an possessive, jealous bi-

Mariko: I'm not. I hate him the same reasons everyone else may hate him

Canada: ...I don't want him to come back, either. Just what the hell kind of a father leaves his kids and wife for something that could've been thought through when they were dating? I'm sorry, but that's just wrong to me... Especially when she said that she didn't care and still loves him, he just goes and shatters her dreams like that

2p!America: I honestly don't feel that bad for her. I mean, she's slept with Mariko and now she's cozying up to Denny again. She's probably glad she's gone, 'cause it means she gets to be single again

Britain (after losing several rounds of Battleship): you bloody git. Like you'd understand

Canada: ...

2p!America: and you do? Look, if you hadn't said shit in the first place, then maybe-

Britain: they'd still be together, I know. It's not like I'm stupid or anything or blaming anyone for misjudging Tay. She's always loved Mariko in that sort of way, but left her when the girl told her that she was done. Their relationship was made up of nothing but lust, now I'm not saying that Taymerica, or whatever Kate called it *slight chuckle*, wasn't made up of a lot of lust, because believe me, it was real on that one *slight eye roll* but at least they cared for each other enough to settle down and marry and have kids. I helped fuck up a good thing, I know, and I can't ever forgive myself for it! *punches a hole in the wall* but y'know, this drama wouldn't have even started if you bloody 2ps came into the picture!

2p!America: oh, yeah, blame the 2ps, 'cause it's all their fault, right?!

Britain: well, if I do recall, both times that Italy snapped it was the cause of a 2p *smiles sarcastically* and mental or emotional scarring from Xayla's lovely little slaughter and Italy's as well can lead to this story becoming just horrific tragedy and drama. Nobody wanted you guys around, anyways. In fact, the 2ps have long gone; their work here is done, except my 2p since now he has a kid on the way *still shocked and disgusted by this fact* but your job is done, too.. Unless, of course, you're in love after all

2p!America: in love with who?!

Britain: dunno *shrugs and glares*

2p!America: well Italy ran away because of you, TayZay, AND America, so how 'bout them fucking apples?

Italy: Azalea! Let's move out

Azalea: *smiles* really?

Italy: sí (=w=)

Azalea: *kisses him*

Calthynn: *returns with fem!Germany and their child*

Alarsis: boy or girl?

Calthynn: boy. His name's Emerick

Italy: what does that mean? (=w=)

fem!Germany: "work-power"

Everyone else: of course it does -_-

Ambrus: *running through the woods at this point and stops when he sees a rabbit; he walks over and sits next to it, as it allows him to pet it*

Denmark: *returns*

Mariko: where is she?

Denmark: she wanted me to come back without him. She intends on going home

Ezariah: *finally returns from the long walk back*

Prussia: this is her home-

Denmark: I mean HOME, home.

Everyone: *exchange glances*

Denmark: she's going back with her own kind, and her last wishes were for everyone with upcoming children or currently raising a child to no longer live in sadness, and for marriages or dating relationships to go well. She also wants her kids to move out and raise a family on their own with their lovers, unless they're Ezariah or Alarsis, who are both still single *reading this right off a paper that I'd written on*

Ezariah & Alarsis: -.-

Azalea: Italy, c'mon. I'm gonna go say bye to Mom

Italy: ok! ^.^

Azalea & Italy: *walk out*

Calthynn & fem!Germany: *also leave with little Emerick to say bye*

Denmark: wait, she's coming back to say bye in chapter 180!

All that have left: oh *come back*

Emerick: *has his mom's blue eyes and his dad's now light brown hair, and a super-pale complexion*

All: awww :3


	179. THE FEELS!

From: Skysword

"Sd: *walking in the woods and finds Ambrus* oh! Well then. I come here looking for a blue bird and I find a young sparrow. *stands infront of Ambrus blocking his path* hmmm, you little dude I must say look troubled. *looks at him up really close* hmm, it's about a girl then is it? ... Well you font talk much do yah? ... Oh I see a mute! Fear not my dear sir for I am a genius and can fix this! *suddenly pulls a thing out and it sends a light shock on Ambrus's neck* with this you have five minutes. Young man, so don't dilly dally. Speak up and tell this crazy person what is wrong.

Noemi: *in the car with Romano* hey dad... Why doesn't Ambrus like me anymore? ... He's always in that damn piano and never comes to see me anymore... Does he hate me now? I mean... He doesn't even seem to care a out you sending me off to school...

Sky: *smiles at France* why not.

Skysword: *is resting in bed with a fever*"

fem!Romano: *comes in to check on Skysword* povera ragazza (poor girl) *lightly places a hand on her forehead, then pulls away* please, get better soon *leaves the room and turns the light out to let her rest*

Calthynn: *cradling Emerick in his arms as fem!Germany rests*

France: *smiles and pulls you into his arms as the two of you are suddenly on the beach, so he sits with you on a small hill's ledge and watches the sun go down, his hand placed on yours* even the sunset doesn't compare to your beauty, mon ami *smiles as he leans in and kisses your lips passionately*

Ambrus: *hugs South Dakota firmly for helping him before he runs off to find Noemi*

Romano: *smiles to himself as he keeps driving down the road* don't you get it, Noemi? He still likes you. He plays all of those songs for you. It's his way of expressing his crush on you, y'know, since he's mute and all. I know he can express it physi-well, no, you're far too young to let him do that to you *clears his throat quickly* anyways, blame his stupid bastard father, if anything! He's got an ear and undying love for music, but I don't think it will last... Ambrus may grow different interests, but I know that if he could talk, the very first thing he'd say is-

Ambrus: *standing in the middle of the road with his arms outspread* Noemi! *shuts his eyes tight and blushes deeply* I LOVE YOU!

Romano: holy SHIT! *pulls over sharply but not to the point to cause any harm to either of them in the car; he shoves his door open and glares at Hungary and Austria's son* what the fuck are you doing out here, kid?! *eyes suddenly widen in realization* Ambrus... You just spoke!

Ambrus: Mr. Vargas, I came here to tell your daughter that I'm in love with her! *at this age he has on dark blue skinny jeans and a red pullover hoodie, with the hood over his wavy brown hair*

Romano: you're fucking crazy, y'know that, kid? She's too young for you!

Ambrus: then I'll wait for her! *gets on his knees with his hands clasped together* please, Romano, I'm begging you! Don't send your daughter to school, don't make her leave me!

Romano: *eyes widen as his eyebrows raise in shock* Ambrus...

Ambrus: *has his head bowed* Noemi..if you're in the car... *looks up, blushing even more* I love you and I'll wait for you!

From: Oakwyrm

"((Well would you look at that, woke up just in time))

Lilith: *gives another cupcake to 2p!England, this one, however, has a note reading: "Major cliche way of telling you, but you did it! I'm pregnant"**glares at Britain* You got a problem with that? *claws elongate*

Lillian: *stops her**gives her a warning look* Kid, remember?

Me: Where's Oliver?

Lilith: Oh, just went into labor.

Me, Lillian: WHAT? Why are you the only one that knows?

Lilith: Because I'm the random person he grabbed to drive him to the hospital.

Me: Wow, must have been in a hurry."

((Perfect timing! :D))

2p!England: *smiles happily*

Britain: I don't have a problem with it at all, it's just really weird for me -_- but congrats, regardless

2p!England: thanks! *lifts Lilith into her arms and kisses her, then sets her down and kisses her stomach*

China: ai yah! *rushes to the hospital happily, not even bothering to take a car as he just runs down the dirt road*

Prussia & HRE: run, boy, run! ò_ó

Scotland: Oak! *awakens and leaps out from under the blankets as he hugs your legs, then lifts you up into his arms and kisses you deeply* I want you to be the mother of my child! :D

Britain: *faints due to the fact that everyone he knows is not who they used to be anymore*


	180. And In The End (But No, It's Not Over)

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *smiles* Th-thanks, Hungary... *and so after much cleaning up* Now... *thinking* I'm going to walk around and introduce Koua to everyone... Hungary, can you accompany me? I feel really weak...

Ninja Starr (The OC): But it's a face! *actually pulls on Korea's curl this time*"

Hungary: of course *smiles* she's so darling :)

China: *rushes back to see Koua*

Hungary: -.- great timing, Chi, though-

China: I have a clone, aru!

Hungary: ok, then *starts walking with you as you hold the baby*

China: *gasps* she's beautiful, aru.. Can I hold her? *near tears*

Korea: *moans and passes out from all the mini orgasms o.O*

From: Skysword

"Noemi: *blushes and runs out of the car* You idiot! *hugs Ambrus* you idiot, you idiot! You could of got hurt. *hugs him tighter* I knew my wish would come true... *turns to Romano* daddy. I love Ambrus too! *turns to Ambrus* though I think this dies prov something about what mom was trying to tell me... She wasn't trying to separate us so we don't love each other, she was trying to do it cause we do love each other. Just a bit to much. I want to go to this school so I can grow up. That way we can learn to be apart and still love each other. Plus it's just a few hours a day. I'll always come home at the end to be with you, mom and dad. You understand.

Kisaheart: *calling Romano* um Romano this is Kisa, your wife gas a really high fever again. You might want to come home now.

Sd: that sparrow shall get his finch. :D"

Ambrus: *smiles and nods, his accent a cross between Austrian and Hungarian* yes. I do understand *smiles and hugs her back* I wish the best for you, Noe

Romano: *eyes widen* shit! *grabs the kids and brings them into the car as he drives home as quickly as possible*

((I laughed at South Dakota, he's funny to me :3))

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: GAH! God Scotland don't scare me like that! *calms down a bit* I will. *bright smile*

Lilith: Thanks... I think.

Lillian: *breaths a sigh of relief**sits down on a sofa*"

Scotland: *smiles* aw, lass, that makes me so happy! *kisses you again*

Britain: you're welcome *falls onto the couch and sighs of relief that he's able to rest easily after several sleepless nights for unnamed reasons*

Switzerland: Lil, do you still wish to have dinner with me and my sister?


	181. Yupperooniez!

Tay: *returns with my voice back* changed my mind, I don't wanna go home and leave you guys :(

Others: yay!

Denmark: you can talk again! *hugs onto me like he's afraid I'll leave*

Tay: *blushes and pushes him away* yeah, yeah, calm down, not like I'm a celebrity or anything

Mariko: *leaps into my arms and hugs me*

Tay: *blushes even more and hugs we back, then gasps* look at all the babies! *happy squeal* they're all so cute! *_* *starts happily sucking away on a green Popsicle since I ate all of the blue ones* ^.^ *listening to the Hetalia character theme songs*

Denmark: is.. Y'know.. Is America ok?

Tay: they actually cleared his memory for me, and will be releasing him by midnight. Didn't know any type of cops that were willing to do that, but-*eyes sparkle mischievously* so I'll be meeting him all over again *giggles* I can't wait, he'll be so cute :3

Denmark: *upset* oh, great *glares as he walks up to his room*

Tay: *far too excited to notice*

Mariko: I still get to have you, too, though *clings to me tighter*

Tay: sure thing ^.^

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *hands over Koua to China somewhat limply* She's so small... *smiles*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *slightly shocked* K-Korea!? A-are you okay!?"

China: *smiles and holds her* she's very small, aru, but she will be brave *looks to you and kisses your lips* and I know you've endured a lot of pain during the delivery. Please rest, aru

Korea: *wakes up and groans* no.. What just happened?

From: Skysword

"Skysword: *breathing heavily in the room*

kisaHeart: Damn, it's too hot in here. Someone turn down the heat.

Skysword: I'm... fine.

KisaHeart: the summers dangerous for you idiot.

Sky: *kisses France back* we should go home, before the others worry. *still kissing France not showing any sign of wanting to go*

noemi: Mom! Runs over to skysword. mom I'm sorry I said I hated you please don't die.

Skysword: ...

Noemi: Mom!

KisaHeart: it's ok shes just sleeping..

Noemi: oh that's good. *sighs* that's really good.

(( south Dakota is actually based of someone I know. Just the personality. XD he is just a little bit more sane though))"

((Still seems cool in my book :D))

Romano: *returns home and instantly turns down the heat* *rushes into the room* Kisa, please! Tell me she's okay! Tell me that my moglie (wife) will be alright! *scared shitless regardless because she already doesn't look so well*

Ambrus: *walks over as well and looks at Skysword with great concern* Mrs. Vargas? *eyes widen, scared and sad as well* please be okay

Hungary: *gasps* Skysword! *rushes in and sees her son, hugging him dearly as she sees Romano's wife's condition* Kisa, what happened to her?

France: *kisses you back and slowly pulls you onto him as he lays on the cool sand* but you don't wanna go home just yet, do you, mon ami~?

From: Oakwyrm

"Lillian: Oh no! It'll get cold! *drags the two of them to her car* I came back to get you. *jumps in and starts the car**drives to her home*

Lilith: *chuckle**kisses 2p!England*

Me: *smile*

Oliver: *returns, completely back to normal with two babies in his arms* Hi. *smile* This is Nicholas. *he has China's hair and Oliver's eyes (for anyone who doesn't know or forgot, that's emerald green)* But I haven't given the girl a name yet. *she has China's looks on everything but the eyebrows, they are Oliver's (again for those who don't know/remember that's the same as England's)**hands them to China* So exhausted. *faints*

Me: *catches him* It's OK, now you rest."

Switzerland: oh, um, ok then, that's fine too *relaxes in the passenger seat*

Liechtenstein: thanks for dating my brother, Lillian. He never stops talking about you :)

Switzerland: *blushes* Liet, I-I'm sure she already knew that...

2p!England: *kisses Lilith back, his hands on her ass*

Scotland: *smiles back*

China: *holding all three of his newborn children in his arms* ai yah, both of you need to rest, you've been through a lot today *smiles at his soon-to-be husband and wife* I'll watch the kids, aru :) and we can name our daughter Meilin, meaning "plum grove." I know that's weird, but I like the name, aru n.n

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *walks to a big door, opens it and starts weaving a net of threads of her own mage energy* I'll be back soon *walks through the net that has become a moving picture of a road*

Sana: Australia can I um... act like a cat *blushes while pawing his arm cutely* Mew

Lucy: Let's go *pulls Sealand out the door*

((kudos to anyone who knows what I was doing))"

Japan: *watches you leave as he slowly falls asleep again*

Australia: *blushes* sure, that'd be fine, just don't let Greece find out

Greece: *currently sleeping*

Sealand: ok *follows her happily*

((Unfortunately, I have no idea :| sounds slightly familiar, though...))

Tay: *eats another Popsicle, this time yellow, eagerly waiting 25 minutes from now*


	182. Oh, Kids

Tay: *opens the door and thanks the officer for bringing America back as I pull him into a hug*

America: *doesn't remember anything or anyone, and all of our kids, except Ezariah, have moved out* who are you?

Tay: a fan~ will you go out with me?

America: sure! :D

Tay: *squeals excitedly and hugs onto him* I have a lot of explaining to do for you later

America: ok *hugs onto me as he sits on the waterbed*

From: Zala-chan

"Sana: Ok :3 *purrs*

Kaen: *wakes up* Seborga *glomps him* I love you *kisses him*

Sana: Uh oh *runs to Kaen and feels his forehead* Kaen you have a fever"

Australia: *smiles but then looks to Kaen in concern* I hope he'll be okay

Seborga: *kisses Kaen back but then looks at him with concern as well* Kaen, you should rest off that fever, I don't want it to turn into a severe illness

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Who's America? *blink blink*

Oliver: *mumbles* That's a nice name. *falls asleep*

Lillian: *smiles* I did. *arrives at her home* And here we are!

Lilith: *pushes him away slightly* None of that till I've had the baby, OK?

Nicholas: *pulls China's hair laughing happily*

Meilin: *sleeping quietly*

((YOU WHERE DOING GATE MAGIC FROM THE VALDEMAR UNIVERSE! Says her sister who knows everything she does...is that cheating?))"

((I take that back, because I have no idea what that is •_•))

America: uh, me! *waves at you* I'm America *grins his typical grin* hi!

Liechtenstein: it looks so nice *smiles as she opens her car door and steps outside*

Switzerland: yes, it looks really nice*follows shorty behind*

2p!England: *smirks* ok, fair enough *hugs her though and kisses her cheek*

China: *smiles as he's laying down with his son and daughters, having Nicholas grip his pinky with his small hand*

Tay: almost makes me wanna have a kid again—almost -_-

From: Skysword

"KisaHeart: *sighs* it was just stress again. Like I said before when it gets hot out this idiot should stay indoors. My guess is she got really stressed And had been in the heat for to long.

Skysword: *wakes up a bit* .. not my... Fault.. *sits up waking up some more* .. it was a really nice day out...

KisaHeart: Oh mew! your the only one of your kind that likes the heat!

Skysword: *waking up fully, but still somewhat dazed* it feels nice until I get really dizzy and wanna die.

Noemi: *tackels skysword* Mom! I'm so glad your ok! Like I said before I font hate you.

Skysword: *blinks* oh. *smiles and weakly pats Noemi's head* that's really good to know.

KisaHeart: your lucky I don't give you medication!

Skysword: *smiles, and weakly laughs* medical marijuana?

KisaHeart: -_- you wish. *glares but still laughs at the joke*

Sd: Waaaaaaaiiit... *gasps and slowly looks at the devise he used on Ambrus* HE KNOWS TO MUCH!

sky: *smirks and kisses France some more* so what if I don't want to go back? *kisses his neck* What ever will we do then?"

Canada: *laughs and smiles too*

Hungary: well, I'm glad jou're recovering *smiles at her with relief*

Romano: baby, I'm so glad you're alright! *kisses Skysword on the lips* I know you like the heat, but you've gotta be more careful

Ambrus: Mom

Hungary: *stares at him in disbelief* Ro... Roderich, come, quick!

Tay: that's what she-

Hungary: so not zhe time, Tay *sweat-drop*

Tay: =w= my bad

Ezariah: *combing out her hair, getting the slight feeling that South may come up sometime soon, but sort of smirks at the thought of seeing him again as she continues to comb out her hair before putting up the long tresses into a messy bun*

France: what would you like to do, mon ami~? Besides me, of course~ *chuckles seductively as he runs his fingers through your hair*


	183. Expanding The Family

Tay: *has just woken up, smiling as I'm hugging onto America, wearing flannel pajama pants and a chibi Sebastian shirt*

America: *already awake, playing video games on the xBox*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *tilts head to one side* Who?

Oliver: *woke up and has Meilin in his arms**sweatdrop* Don't mind her...

Meilin: *yawn**tugs at Japan's sleeve**giggles at him*

Nicholas: *currently teething**spits out his pacifier bites China's finger*

Lillian: Welcome! *opens door and a delicious sent wafts out*

Lilith: *shrug and kisses back*"

America: *dismissively waves a hand at you like, "Don't even worry about it."*

Scotland: *pulls you towards him and into a kiss before lifting you up in his arms bridal style* I think we should go make that kid now~

Tay: *eyes widen* Scotland and Oak.. With a kid *eyes widen even more but then I bubble with excitement for all the couples and their already-born children and upcoming children* yay! ^_^

Japan: *smiles down at Meilin* China, your children are such a joy to have around *looks to him as he softly ruffles Meilin's hair and smiles some more* I'm very excited for when my kids come around

China: yes, aru. I'm sure they'll be really fun :) ow, ow, Nicholas *cringes slightly as he picks his son up in his arms* don't bite me, kid *puts the pacifier back into his mouth* that's for teething, aru, not me

Switzerland: *inhales and smiles*

Liechtenstein: something smells really good *looks up at Lillian* did you cook?

2p!England: *pulls away and leads her to sit at an empty couch with him*

Tay: aww, all the babies *smiles and hugs onto America tighter*

America: o.O no suffocating me, please

Tay: sorry n.n" *lets him go*

Azalea: *eagerly walks through the door and hugs me* Mom, I want you to meet Ilaria *holds out a baby girl with purple and green hair, along with Italy's curl, only longer, on the side* it means "joyful happiness" n.n

Tay: 0_0 *looks at one of the OCs I drew* oh my god, she'll look like this! *smiles* she'll be so freaking cute! X3

Azalea: *hugs America* hi Dad

America: *not fully conscious of what she just said* hi daughter-! *mentally backtracks as his eyes widen* Azalea...

Tay: *smiles at her* he remembers

Azalea: Mom, what're you-

Italy: Tay, did you meet Ilaria? (=w=) isn't she cute~?

Tay: adorable

Germany: cute kid, Feliciano

Italy: thanks Ludwig

Britain: we're going by real name basis now, is that the plan?

Italy: oh, the babies *smiles at China's kids*

Tay: there's more to come *smiles as I look around and wait*

Italy: Azalea, we must show Ilaria her older cousin, Noemi :)

Azalea: okay *hands her to Italy*

Italy: *takes her as they walk to Skysword's room*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *frowns* Francis don't be such a tease *kisses him* I think we both know what we want. *looks at him with eyes full if lust and love*

Skysword: *frowns* this is nothing Lovino. I think Kisas pregnancy is just making her overemotional.

Noemi: mom, you look like crap. Please lay just rest.

skysword: *frowns* fine. But only if my husband gets to sleep with me.

Noemi: *blushes* m-, mom your s- sick.

Skysword: *laughs* I said sleep as in sleeping. Who the hell taught you about that anyway?

Noemi: *blushes* great grandpa Rome sleep talks...

Sd: Ok chi. Tomorrows a busy day for us!

Chi: Chi chi!

Sd: correct! We ride at dawn!

KisaHeart: *suddenly smiles* Canada come quick! It's the baby it's kicking!"

France: *smirks seductively* oui, mon ami~ I know exactly what's to happen next~ *leans down and starts kissing you again, letting one thing lead to another (*hint hint nudge nudge*)*

Canada: oh my goodness! *smiles and rushes to Kisa, gently rubbing her stomach* it is kicking *smiles happily and kisses her stomach* hey, kid, it's me, your dad

Tay: awww =w=

Romano: *still concerned anyways as he holds Skysword's hand and lays down next to her* Noemi, next time Great-Grandpa Rome sleep talks things you shouldn't be hearing, give him a quick slap on his knee—it usually works. If not, grab one of my spare ear plugs from the coffee table -.-

Rome: *woke up very recently* sorry-*sees Italy's daughter* Feli! You had a girl! Well, Azalea had a girl, but you know what I mean! *smiles*

Italy: ve, Grandpa Rome, do you wanna hold her?

Rome: *nods and carefully takes her as she's handed to him* ciao...

Italy: Ilaria (=w=)

Rome: -Ilaria

Ilaria: *giggling and laughing like both her parents did when they were babies, as she's already become a year old* gweat gwampa!

Rome: *gasps and smiles* sí, little one

Ilaria: *giggles and grips onto his red sleeve with her tiny hand* wed shirt, wed shirt! :3

Italy: alright, Ilaria, lets go show you off to your aunt and uncle and cousin

Ilaria: yay! :)

Tay: aww, Romano's daughter grew up so fast *smiles and wipes a tear away* this is all just so-

Emerick: *tugs on my pajama pantleg, already 2* don't cry, grandma

Tay: *looks down* is this-

Calthynn: hey, Mom, Dad *hugs me and Am*

Tay: Cal, you and fem!Germany had a kid? *near tears as I pick Emerick up and hug him* did Alarsis ever settle down?

Calthynn: I really doubt that -_-"

Ezariah: *giggles as her paranormal hearing allows her to hear South from this far away, so she just smiles and shakes her head at his typically strange way of talking*

Italy: *carries her off to Skysword's room* ciao, famiglia (family)! *looks concerned when he sees Romano sleeping next to his ill wife* Roma.. *looks at Noemi* nipote (niece), I'm back *smiles*

Romano: Feli, welcome back *hugging onto Skysword gently as he lets her head rest against his chest* welcome back to your wife, and hello to your little one, too *smiles softly*

Ilaria: *crawling over to them* cousin! Uncle! :3

From: Zala-chan

"((Maybe))

Zala: *comes back through the gate with three babies* I'm back with the tripplets

Sana: Already did you use magic again?

Zala: What of it

Anyway this is Hana *holds outa little girl with hazel eyes and curly brown hair* and this is Yuna *holds out another little girl but she has straight black hair and pretty darl brown eyes* you can name the last one *holds out a little boy with black hair and a curl*"

Japan: *looks surprised but happy* I'm happy we had triplets *holds his kids and looks to his son, deep in thought of what to name him* I think we should name him Daichi, meaning "great wisdom" *smiles as he's proud to be a father*

Tay: Kiku and Zala's kids are adorable! *weep*

America: Tay, you're crying too much! *hugs me*

Australia: aww, cute trips, mate *smiles*

Japan: arigato, Aussie :)

From: Admin

"Kate: *sweatdrop* O.O he he...no.

Admin: *still out of the house*

Pinkamena: *still in the shower*"

Romania: it won't hurt~, I made it so it wouldn't *pleading look* please, Kate~ *starts kissing her neck*

Italy: Germany, when is the GermAdmin kid gonna come up?

Germany: *blushes deeply* we haven't even-

Italy: oh, I see~ nervous, ve? (=w=)৩ I was too, Lud

Germany: i-it's not zhat I'm nervous *blush increases* ve just never discussed about zhat kind of tzing

Italy: well it'd be nice to see Ludwig babies running around here :D

Prussia: I want my kid to be the first kid Sky has

Spain: keep dreaming

Tay: did you even ASK her if she wants kids, guys?

Both: *sweat-drop* no...

Greece: isn't France with her right now?

Spain & Prussia: ÒoÓ no fucking fair!

Italy: hey, hey, Ilaria doesn't need to be learning these words at the age of one! *glares at them as he covers his daughter's ears*

*all of the fathers in the room cover their kids' ears as well and glare at Prussia and Spain*

Canada: *places his hands on Kisa's stomach and glares back at them*

Both: sorry, sorry! ^.^"

Greece: great thinking *sees Sana's tail as she's a Neko and curls it around his finger as he still lays down*

Emerick: fu-

fem!Germany: *covers his mouth* please don't repeat that word ,_, ever


	184. Uncreative Title

From: Admin

"Pinkamena: *walks in and looks around* Kate, by any chance, do you know where Ad- *sees Kate and Romania* Never mind. -.-"

Romania: *chuckles*

Russia: Mena, you're back *smiles*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *blush**looks over Scotland's shoulder at Tay**sweatdrop*

Oliver: *laugh*

Nicholas: *reaches out to China* Dada! *smile*

Meilin: *looks at Oliver, plainly slightly confused* Mama?

Oliver: Uh...yes, I'm your mama.

Lilith: She's way to smart for her ag- *eyes widen**grabs 2p!England's arm* Dear, I think my water just broke.

Lillian: *smile* Yes I did!"

Tay: :D

Scotland: -_-"

Tay: *leans against America, who's talking to Britain*

Britain: *glad he doesn't remember anything besides dating and marrying me and his kids and us, none of the conflicts, as he talks with him as well*

Mariko: *leaning on me, twirling a strand of my hair around her finger* so can I still have your babies?

Tay: well I-

America: what the fuck? She's my wife!

Mariko: *narrows her eyes at him* she was my lover before she married you, you arrogant, narcissistic cunt

Prussia: godDAMN joo'd better have a burn heal!

Tay: Iko-chan, it's only fair that if he wants me to stay loyal, I should. I know I had a relationship with you first, but it wasn't a commitment then and it's not one now

Prussia: ve need TWO!

Germany: god, Gilbert, shut up ._. *looking around for Admin*

China: *smiles and touches his son's hands and kisses his tiny nose* hi Nicholas *hugs onto him* oh, you're so cute, aru!

2p!England: *eyes widen as well as he rushes Lilith to the hospital without telling anybody*

America: he has a kid?! Wait a minute, what the fuck!

Britain: like I said, you missed a lot when you were, um, out at seas

America: obviously, 'cause a whole buncha cupcakes poppin' out the oven lately!

Tay: I will treat you to a month's worth of Big Macs if you never say that again ._."

America: okay! *kisses me*

Tay: *blushes*

Liechtenstein: what did you make? *looks around for the kitchen*

Switzerland: *holding Lillian's hand*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Aren't they adorable and I love Daichi so from now on he is Daichi

Sana: Meo...OW!

Hana: *sneezes*

Zala: So cute!"

Japan: hai *smiles* it seems to suit him already *wipes Hana's nose with baby kleenex*

Greece: *eyes widen as he flinches and lets go* I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?! *pulls away* sorry kitty! *hugs Sana*

Australia: *can't help but laugh*

Japan: *smiles as Daichi's sleeping on his stomach*

Hungary: babies galore. It's so cute though :3

From: Skysword

"Noemi: *smiles* nice to meet you Ilaria- *stops talking when she see's the baby* . . . *gets up and walks out of the room to get ready for school* .. *thinks: why do I feel jealous of a baby I just met...*mumbles* it must be 'cause it's north Italian...

Sd: *Hovering over the sleeping form of Ambrus* ... *pokes his cheek with a stick until he wakes up* look sparrow. We need to talk. *shoves Ambrus in a sack (he can breath) and starts pulling the sack out side* thought you'd be heavier than this! You must be so light 'cause I'm a gen- *notices Ezariah watching him* . . . She Saw! *trying to look casual* go along nothing to see here. I'm just abducting a child. Go about your business. *runs into the woods with Ambrus in the sack*

Skysword: *is still in bed watching her daughter leave the room for no reason* huh? *looks at romano* what the heck do you think that was about?"

Ilaria: *looks sad* cousin :(

Italy: *watches Noemi leave, worried*

Azalea: Ilaria, c'mere, honey

Ilaria: *now 3 as she starts walking over to her mom, hugging her leg and crawls up into her lap*

Azalea: *puts her hair into two ponytails, leaving the rest of it down*

Ambrus: ! (Now 16)

Hungary: *turns to tell her son that's she and Austria are having him go to high school, but he's "left"* ? Ambrus?

Ezariah: *raises an eyebrow as she watches South abduct the adolescent, chewing on some Now And Later gum* well alrighty then..

Romano: I don't really know *shrugs* maybe 'cause it's my brother's kid. I didn't like Feliciano when he was a baby either..

Ilaria: *playing with Azalea's hair as she heads to the kitchen to make breakfast for the babies and kids*

Emerick: *also saw South do away with Ambrus and just laughs, now 11 years old*

Austria & Hungary: *frantically searching for their son*

America: just for the record, I don't want anymore kids, as cute as they are

Tay: fair enough. By the way, my mom's visiting today

America: 0.0 your REAL mom?

Tay: no -.- my other world mom, the one I created

America: is she..y'know, nice?

Britain: if by nice, you mean will she like you?

America: *currently scared shirtless of meeting her*

Tay: be on your best behavior and she just might. Naw, I'm kidding, she's really chill, so I think she'll like you, bro :)

America: *wipes sweat from his forehead*

Britain: by the way, how's Cammie?

Tay: dunno, haven't seen her in ages ._.

Denmark: *comes downstairs, surprised by all the kids*

2p!America: *not so surprised, just a little overwhelmed* ...


	185. Kids—Aren't They Just A Joy?

((6 DAYS! Can't fucking wait! :D if you live in L.A., you might see me. Going as Italy, Romano, and Grimmjow—separate days, obviously. If not, well, ya won't :P))

From: Zala-chan

"Yuna: *starts crying*

Zala: I think she's hungry *picks her up and starts feeding her*

Hana: *starts crying too*

Zala: Are you hungry too little one? *picks Hana up too*

Sana: Yes you did now get off me"

Japan: *holding Daichi as he sleeps some more* do you want help with anything, babe? *looks to you with a worried look* I don't want you to overwork yourself :/

Greece: *pouts and removes himself from Sana* meh...

From: Oakwyrm

"Meilin (now one year old): *crawls over to Japan* Uncle Japan...*reaches up* Up!

Oliver: Could you? *currently keeping a firm hold on Nicholas, who is trying to get to England's potions*

(react pause)"

Britain: 0.0 *hides all the potions in his backup compartment*

"Nicholas: *gives up and crawls to Russia**smile* Uncle Russia!

Lillian: Beef, mashed potatoes, a mixed salad with tomatoes, cucumber, lettuce and cottage cheese plus an apple pie for dessert."

Japan: oh, ok *lifts Meilin up*

China: that's good, she likes you already, aru :) here, let me take care of the kids, Oliver *kisses his cheek* just rest and I'll make you breakfast, aru

Russia: why, hallo, little one *smiles and lifts Nicholas up* my, you'll grow up to be a great fighter

China: of course he will, aru! He's my son

Russia: ^.^ da *hands him over to China once more*

China: Kiku, I'll take Mei now

Japan: if you insist *hands her to him*

China: *holds Nicholas with one arm and Meilin on the other*

From: Skysword

"Sd: *dumps Ambrus on the ground infront of him* Look kid I have a lot of explaining to do. This- *points at the blubird robot* is a robot* this is a nerve zaper- *points at the thing that temporarily gave him his voice* this is a mouce- *points a Chi* and this is a butterfly. *makes a shadow puppet of a butterfly* but never mind that, lets go back to the nerve Zaper. This temporarily Zaped your vocal cords to make it work. I will give this to you. Ifff! You become my slave- er, assistant and bring me stuff when ever I need it. The truth is, I look to young to get some stuff that I need. You on the other hand buckaroo are an aging mirical! You can get me some stuff, get a voice, and maybe we can slow down that aging of yours! *holds out a hand* what do you say? Do you care to make a deal with a mad man?

Sky: *walks into the room* I'm home everyone!

Skysword: Where the he'll have you been?!

Sky: let's just say Katy Perry lied. Sex on the beach is good but not as magical as she makes it sound.

Skysword: Why you- *phone rings* hello? ... SHE WHAT?! Ok then we will be right there... *hangs up* oh god. *looks at Romano* come on we have to go to the school* it's our daughters first day And she's already been called to the office."

Ambrus: ... *grabs South's hand and shakes it as he stands* what exactly do I have to do for you?

France: bonjour, friends *smiles at the rest of the BTT*

Prussia: *cocks an eyebrow after what you said about the beach*

France: oh, Gil, what more did you expect from me? *sly chuckle*

Spain: *rolls his eyes and shrugs*

France: oh, no! You guys aren't mad at me, are you? :O

Prussia: ja, I'll get over it

Spain: sí, me too.. But I was looking all over for Sky yesterday

Prussia: *crosses his arms over his chest as he walks to the arcade down the hall and down across from the basement*

Romano: are you KIDDING me?! God- cazzo dannazione, figlio di una cagna! (Fucking dammit, son of a bitch!)

Rome: I can only hope you're not talking about your daughter that way

Romano: I'm not, I'm just-*face is red as a tomato* I did NOT want this to happen! *runs a hand through his hair in frustration* Skysword, stay here, I'll go pay the principal, just stay here and get better soon

Italy: fratello-

Romano: *slams the door shut behind him as he walks off to the car*

Ilaria: *flinches at the loud sound*

Daichi: *starts crying very loudly and hard*

Japan: oh no *starts cradling him as he sings Japanese lullabies, but it doesn't seem to work* ,_, please stop crying, rittre guy *grabs some of the gerber left from what Azalea concocted up and feeds it to him*

Daichi: *smiles with content and quiets down as he makes random baby sounds while eating*

2p!America: *sleeping on the futon with his head buried in the pillow, trying to sleep in*

Tay: *sleeping against America as Mariko sleeps against me*

Britain: -_- all you guys ever do now is sleep, my god..


	186. Hmmmm

Tay: America

America: sup?

Tay: naw, I just felt like saying your name :3

America: *grins and hugs me*

Tay: it's hot as hell today -_- *goes to get a green popsicle*

From: Skysword

"Sky: *kisses Spain's cheek* I'm sorry I made you worry Spain. It's just out of all of you I tend to favorite you and Prussia a lot so I wanted to spend a day with France. I'm sorry. *looks at were Prussia went, sadly* now I have another to go appoligise to...

Noemi's school principle: She was disruptive And rude to a teacher-

noemi: The idiot called a tomato a vegetable! It's a fruit!

Principle: She cussed at the fellow students!

Noemi: hey blonde bitch one and two had it coming!

Principle: Upset a parent-

Noemi: How was I supposed to know blonde birch origins was picking up her kids early?

Principle: Started a fight-

Noemi: No I finished a fight, you guys are just to old to notice all the damn bully's in this place picking on Nathan (the kid she saved who is now her friend)

principle: She destroyed the library when we were cleaning!

Noemi: Push brooms are deadly I tell you!

Principle: Told our cooks that they were better feeding the students garbage!

Noemi: The food tast likes englands cooking here!

Principle: and she Keeps interrupting me!

Noemi: *glares*

principle: so what do you have to say for your self young lady!

Noemi: I'm south Italian. I cuss a lot, but maybe I wouldn't have to cuss if this school wasn't run by idioti.

Principle: *sighs And looks at Romano* do you have anything to say about your daughters actions?

Sd: *chuckles and walks deep into the woods* you'll know when the time comes."

Spain: it's fine, señorita *smiles and hugs you, kissing your cheek as well* I'm not even mad, Francis was probably wanting the attention, too

Prussia: *busy playing Pac Man against male!Hungary, content that it's always nice and cold downstairs* eat my dust, Hungry Boy!

male!Hungary: heh, creative vith zhe names, are joo?! *chuckles* just joo vait, kid...

Romano: *smirks, then starts laughing, the immature side coming out of him* I'm sorry, I just... *covers his mouth but he's still laughing* my bad *leans over and ruffles Noemi's hair as he doesn't see anything wrong with what she did* sounds like she's just having a rough start here *sits up straight* sir, with all due respect, it seems like you have a major bullying issue at this school *raises an eyebrow* in an elementary school, too. That really shouldn't be the case *slightly glares and scowls* I don't mean any disrespect to your side of the story, but my daughter had to defend the same kid just the other day as we checked out the school. I certainly hope these other parents are spoiling their kids to the point where they can do whatever the hell they want *stands up and grabs Noemi's wrist, having her go away with him* good day *looks down at her and smiles as he walks her to the car* I'm very proud of you, Noe—and you're damn right a tomato's not a vegetable

Ambrus: *raises an eyebrow and watches him walk away before he takes a shortcut to Noemi's school, likely to remain 14 for the next several chapters until his friend/crush ages some more too*

Emerick: Mom, Dad *now 14 as well* can I go to school?

Calthynn: you actually wanna go?

Emerick: I need to make friends my age

fem!Germany: we'll check out one of them and have you registered by tomorrow morning

Emerick: thanks *smiles and looks at Ilaria*

Ilaria: *now 14 as well*

Italy: ve, everyone's growing so fast! *eyes widen as he smiles happily*

Azalea: Ilaria, you're so beautiful! *smiles happily*

Emerick: *blushes and averts his gaze*

Azalea: *nudges Calthynn*

Calthynn: what's up?

Azalea: your son is giving his cousin the bedroom eyes -_-

Calthynn: Emerick!

fem!Germany: I'll talk to him

Calthynn: you sure?

fem!Germany: I got this, honey *gestures for her son to follow her*

Emerick: *follows*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Ok, where's Lilith?

Lilith: *returns with a baby that has ruby red eyes, bond hair and small black wings on her back*

Me: Never mind.

Lilith: I have seriously no clue what to name her... *hand the baby to 2p!England* You do it.

Baby: *already has teeth**bites 2p!England so hard she draws blood*

Oliver: Yup, that's their child alright. *turns to China* I would love that.

Nicholas: *trying to climb China's clothing*

Meilin: *pulls him down*"

2p!England: aww *eyes go wide and googly, as he's gone super soft for his baby daughter* I think I'll name her *smiles* Amaris. It means "child of the moon" *grins* heh, she'll already be an amazing killer *evil grin*

China: *smiles at him as he ruffles both Nicholas and Meilin's hair* guys, be nice *walks them over to Japan's kids* go ahead and say hi to your cousins

Daichi: *sucking on his thumb as he stares at China's kids with wide-eyed wonder, making more baby sounds*

Japan: *smiles as he brushes his son's hair back*

From: Admin

"Admin: *walks in* I'm back! :D

Pinkamena: Where were you?!

Admin: What do mean, I just stepped out five minutes ago... Where'd all the kids come from all of a sudden?

Pinkamena and Kate: *exchange glances*"

Germany: vell, everyvone was just getting busy, and apparently everyone can birth vhenever zhey vant *blinks and pulls you into his lap* I missed you~ *kisses you*

Russia: *now playing Battleship against Netherlands, who's actually having some difficulties defeating him*

Romania: *watching everyone with curious wonder*

From: Zala-chan

"All exept Daichi: *fall asleep*

Daichi: *looks at England with a 'look what you'we done' look*"

Britain: *sweat-drop* Japan, why is your son glaring at me like that?

Japan: I don't know *blinks and looks at Daichi*

Daichi: *has his eyes narrowed at Britain angrily*

Seborga: *hugging onto Kaen*

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: *completely passed out*

Ninja Starr: *dragging Hong Kong away to the hospitable*

Koua: Baba! *rests her hand on China* Baba!"

Hong Kong: wait, what're you doing? I'm not hurt •_•

China: *smiles and gets the bottle for her* here you go *feeds him some milk from the bottle* ((if that's what she wanted, most kids I know say that when they want their bottle ._.))

*there's a knock on the door*

Tay: *goes to answer it* *frowns* come on in

*an adolescent male walks in, with black hair, pale complexion-as white as milk-and purple eyes with cat-like slits; he has braces when he smiles and fangs for canines*

Boy: hey! My name's Zanny *grins at the other characters*

All: hi Zanny

Tay: this is my ex, Zanny..

Zanny: *grin expands*

*almost all of the characters are completely suspicious of him; males, anyways, whereas the girls squeal over his attractiveness*

America: *hates him already*

Tay: anyways, yeah, my mom's on her way

Denmark: she hot?

Tay: well, you're all entitled to your own opinion, SO I guess you'll just have to wait and see

Mariko: *hugging onto me, refusing to let go*

Tay: see you guys next chapter! ^.^

Zanny: bye~...

Tay: e_e


	187. Shortness

Tay: *opens the door* Mom! *hugs a woman with long, wavy black hair that stops just above her butt, along with purple streaks in it, and hazel/light brown eyes and caramel-colored skin*

Mom: hi, Tay *hugs me back*

Denmark: 0.0 *raises his hand like he's in class* TayZay's mom... Are you single?

Mom: *cocks an eyebrow* I don't think that's any of your business

Prussia: burn heal

Denmark: *eyebrow twitches*

From: Ninja Starr

"((Tch, tch, and here I was thinking that you knew 'Baba' meant 'Father' in Chinese. But ah well, milk... Disgusting...))

Me: *wakes up* Wait, are you feeding her with a bottle? What the heck, China, we could save some money *takes off my shirt to breast-feed Koua*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *looks at Hong Kong slightly pissed off* I'm still pregnant dumb ass. And I feel like my water's going to break any moment so you better get into that car and /drive/"

((I actually don't know any Chinese :P))

China: my bad, aru. You're right though *supporting Nicholas and Meilin on his shoulders*

Daichi: *reaches out at them* cousins! :3

Japan: *having his son sit on his knee, while keeping an eye on Yuna and Hana as they rest*

Hong Kong: *starts driving* I don't see why you're so mad at me *turns the corner and parks in the parking lot of the hospital as he helps Ninja Starr out of the car* I mean, I did kinda forget momentarily, y'know, as you making Korea horny 'n all...

fem!Germany: so do you understand?

Emerick: yes, I understand

Calthynn: *smirks*

Ezariah: *combing through her hair as she readies herself for bed, then French braids it and settles on the futon*

Mom: well, there's a lot of kids around here *blinks in surprise*

Tay: and I have 4

Mom: who's the father?

America: ma'am, you're looking at him *feels slightly intimidated under her gorgeous stare*

Mom: oh, lovely ^_^ congratulations! So who are my grand kids?

Ezariah, Azalea, Calthynn & Alarsis: *stand to their feet*

Mom: *gasps* they turned out nicely! *smiles and hugs all 4 of them*

Tay: *hugging onto America, then I stand up and walk to the bathroom*

Alarsis: I think I wanna settle down *blinks*

Britain: seriously?!

Alarsis: *blushes* don't make such a big deal about it—in fact, I was wondering if you could let me date the nyotalia version of you

Britain: no -_- there's no need to soil my good name like that, whether boy or girl

Prussia: damn X'D

Tay: *returns* guys, play nice

Zanny: *yawns and relaxes on one of the spare couches, long fingernails lightly scraping against the fabric*


	188. More Births Will Occur

Tay: *sits next to America*

America: *actually laying down, knocked out*

Denmark: Tay! Think your mom would date a guy like me?

Tay: I dunno, ask her..

Denmark: what's her name?

Tay: ask her

Denmark: -_-

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hides behind Scotland* Creepy family!

Amaris: *starts flying towards China's and Japan's kids*

Lilith: *grabs her* You shouldn't be flying yet! You'll fall. *mutters* I should know because I did, broke a wing.

Lillian: *back from the dinner**sees Amaris* Well she turned out surprisingly demonic.

Oliver: *resting*

Nicholas (two years old): *walks up to Meilin*

Meilin (also two years old): Daddy! Nicholas has a curl!

(react pause)"

China: 0.0 oh god, aru!

"Oliver: *chokes on his own spit**goes into a coughing fit*

Nicholas: Mommy are you OK?

Oliver: I'm fine, just a little shocked."

China: *sits down next to him and pats his back to clear him of choking*

2p!England: hi Amaris *waves a finger at her, smiling like the proud, evil father he is* ^_^

Switzerland: *eyes widen when he sees Amaris and her features*

Liechtenstein: *mildly amused by the demoness child's presence*

Denmark: so, ma'am? What's your name?

Mom: you can call me Amethyst

Denmark: um, would you be willing to go out with me?

Amethyst: *eyes him with suspicion* how'd you know I was single?

Denmark: I didn't..

Amethyst: *smirks* perhaps..

Tay: *sweat-drop* gross, Mom's gonna be dating my second ex-boyfriend -.-"

Zanny: can you blame him? She's hot~ *watches everyone with amusement*

male!Hungary: *finally finished playing video games with Prussia*

Mariko: *grabbing onto me with such intensity that she's making it hard for me to breathe properly*

Belarus: guys *looks up with his eyes wide* my water broke

Lithuania & Poland: *freak the hell out as they rush her to the hospital*

Tay: good luck on the kid!

Belarus: *thanks me loudly before they drive off*


	189. A Demon Child And Nightmares

Tay: *laying on America, sleeping peacefully*

Mariko: *has refused to let go even now, sleeping too*

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: *sits up screaming*

The rest: *get shocked out of sleep*

(REACTION PAUSE)"

Japan: Zala-chan, wh-what's wrong? *eyes widen with worry*

Daichi: Mommy :0

"Zala: *sobbing in Japans arms* I had an awful nightmare where allmy friends and family slowly started to fade away and dissapear. Once the last one was gone I felt a searing pain in my chest as if my heart was being ripped out. *shudder* It was horrible

Hana: (now one) Momma

Yuna: *crawls over to Japan* Dada

Kaen: *rubs his head where it hit Sebogas head* Oww"

Japan: hai, Zala, but remember—it was just a nightmare *wraps his arms around you into a comforting embrace* it's over now *hugs his children as well*

Seborga: *chuckles shyly* my fault *kisses Kaen's forehead where he bumped it*

Others: *concerned for Zala*

Japan: here..ray with me and I'll make sure the nightmares don't come back *holds you closer to him and kisses your lips softly* just rest, prease

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Oh yeah, FYI, I'm pregnant.

Oliver: *got over his coughing fit*

Lillian:*looks at Switzerland with tears in her eyes* I'm disgusting to you now, aren't I?

Lilith: *smirks slightly* You know she's going to-

Amaris: *bites his finger again*

Lilith: Bite you again. Amaris, don't bite daddy, you can bite Lillian or Oak though.

Me and Lillian: HEY!

Nicholas: *hugs onto China's leg, refusing to let go*

Meilin: *building something from lego**something turns out to be a tall wall around herself*

Oliver: -_-' China, I think our daughter is mimicking you."

Scotland: *blushes softly as he smiles and hugs you* that's really great news, lass, I can't wait 'til the little squirt's born! :D

Switzerland: what? No, that's not it! *grabs Lillian and pulls her into a genuine embrace* I could never be disgusted by you. I-I love you too much *blushes deeply*

2p!England: fuck! *yanks his finger out of her mouth, but half of it is gone until he allows it to regenerate*

China: *watches his daughter build the wall and smiles* appears so, aru, but I don't kind some small unintentional flashbacks of history *ruffles his son's hair as he still holds on*

Zanny: *drinking blood through the sponge-like pores of one or 2p!England's cupcakes as he turns on the TV and starts to watch Bleach in a half-hour's advanced* hmm...


	190. Raising Kids, Changing Looks, And Denial

Tay: *staring at my mom in disbelief*

Amethyst: what's wrong, honey?

Tay: you don't look like me at all

Amethyst: *smiles* you'd changed a lot growing up. The second you left your real home to enter the world of- *looks around* I forgot what this was called again

All: anime

Amethyst: oh, right ^_^ the second you came here, you made sure to change everything, you did not want to look like your paranormal self nor your real-life human self

Tay: though I gotta admit, I love my paranormal form :3

Amethyst: that's why we don't look the slightest bit alike

America: what DO you look like outside of here?

Tay: *shows him a picture and him only 'cause I don't want anyone else to see how I look; I don't like it*

America: oh.. Yeah, I can see why you'd changed, you're pretty plain... I like your eyes, though

Tay: thanks, so does everyone else.. just you wait, though! When I go to Portland I'm dying my hair red! :D

From: Zala-chan

"Zala: Yeah you're right *relaxes in his arms*

Sana: *rubbing sleep from her eyes* Morning

Kaen: That's okay *kisses him*"

Japan: *smiles*

All: morning, Sana

Australia: good day, babe *kisses her cheek* I'll be back in an hour, I have ta go fetch my koala and kangaroo! *hugs her before sprinting out the door* Danga! Gumy!

Seborga: *smiles and kisses him back, then holds his hand* c'mon, I wanna show you someplace beautiful

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smile*

Lillian: R-really?

Lilith: *laughing* She's going to be quite the little killer.

Amaris (two): *smiles happily* Daddy! *jumps over to his arms, doesn't bite him though*

Oliver: You're probably right.

Meilin (three): Dad, I'm hungry!

Nicholas (also three): Me too!"

Switzerland: *nods* really, with every ounce of my heart, I promise that I'll love you no matter what and who you are or what you're made of

2p!England: and an amazing killer she'll be *hugs Amaris back* hey, sweetheart! Good morning n.n

Tay: aw, she looks like a child version of-... One of my novel characters *blinks* sheesh, almost gave away the name *starts watching expo videos, as I'm overly hyped about getting to pay for my badge TODAY and having 5 magical days left X3*

China: *picks up Nicholas and Meilin* alright, then *walks to the kitchen* what do my little ones wish to eat today?

From: Admin

"Admin: *starts kissing back*

Pinkamena: *watching Battleship from over Russia's shoulder* Try G4.

Romania: *fell asleep on Romania's shoulder*"

Germany: *continues to kiss you, his arms firmly wrapped around you*

Russia: hm, good idea *smiles and presses the key*

Netherlands: *eyes widen as his ship is blown up* I hate this game, anyways *stands and walks off*

Russia: I always win, da? ^.^ thanks, Mena *kisses her and blushes* I won't lie, I thought of you naked while you were in the shower

Romania: *eyes widen at that comment but he just smiles down at Kate before resting as well*

From: Skysword

"Sky: Yay I have Internet for an hour or so!

Skysword: idiot, it's your fault we had to leave at the drop of a hat.

Sky: what ever, I'm just glad I get my BTT again! *hugs Prussia* I'm sorry for what I did a couple of chapters back!

Noemi: Ambrus! *runs past her dad to give Ambrus a hug* I'm ten now isn't that great!

Skysword: *cough* Noe...

Noemi: oh yeah, *smiles at romano* I missed you too daddy. *goes back to hugging Ambrus*

Skysword: *hugs Romano* well at least I missed you.

KisaHeart: *hugs Canada*

skysword: kisa aren't you going to say something?

KisaHeart: I'm pregnant and moody, just let me hug my husband."

Tay: yay! ^.^

Prussia: *hugs you back with one arm*'its fine, not like I cared, Francis needed his time to shine.

Ambrus: *smiles and hugs her back* that's great! Well, I'm still 14, so I'll be waiting ^.^

Austria: I still can't believe you're talking

Ambrus: *shrugs and smiles some more* some call it magic, I guess

Romano: I missed you as well *hugs Skysword* and you, too, babe. Hey, whenever you get sick now, just know that you can always hang around downstairs, since it's always cool and refreshing from the heat that always emits up here and way up there *points to the UP upstairs*

Canada: *smiles and laughs softly as he hugs Kisa back* good to have you guys back for a while :)

fem!England (who I'm calling Abigail): um, Alarsis?

Alarsis: *turns to her*

Abigail: *pulls him away so Britain won't hear* I heard you were interested in going out with me. I-is that true?

Alarsis: *blushes* y-yeah, but I don't think Arthur wants me to

Abigail: oh, who cares what Arthur thinks? *smiles* sure, your maturity level has hardly boosted and you're a tad bit awkward, but I think that's what makes you so funny and lovable :3

Alarsis: *blushes as he scratches the back of his neck shyly* g-gee, you really think so?

Abigail: *leans forward and kisses him*

Alarsis: *eyes widen as his blush turns an even darker red, but kisses her back anyways*

Tay: *applauding*

Ezariah: cute, but love is still not for me *shakes her head as she finger-combs her hair*

Everyone else: sure...

Tay: why're you always working so hard on your hair? Got someone to impress? *raises an eyebrow slyly*

Ezariah: who wants to be impressed by me? *smirks as she finally puts a real comb through her hair, staring at the sunny-ass sky*

Azalea: well, we're twins, and a lot of guys liked me before I chose Italy

Xayla: no they didn't

Azalea: ...

Xayla: don't be delusional *laughs* you're cute, but you're not THAT cute..

Ezariah: Mom, I've been thinking of bleaching my hair to a lime, bright-ass green and cutting it.. I've been into the punk-rock, goth, emo, whatever type of funky look. Remember that weird girl character from the book Sleeping Freshman Never Lie?

Tay: Lee? What about her?

Ezariah: that's the look I want *smiles*

Tay: I like the look too, but why you? ._. I didn't know you were so bold as to shoot for something so beyond your boundaries

Ezariah: I just wanna try something new n.n

Tay: ok..go ahead

Ezariah: *takes some scissors to her hair and cuts it until it stops right at her shoulders* *she then goes to the bathroom and dies it-as she said-"a bright-ass green", then starts applying eyeliner around her eyes to make the green irises pop, along with piercing her ears and slipping in the piercings of pink Formica devil horns into her earlobes* *she returns* what do you think?

Azalea: wow, sis! *clasps her hands together and smiles* I love it!

Calthynn: you look like one of those goth freaks I'd find in downtown Portland

Ezariah: hey! I make friends with those goth freaks, even when I don't look like this, and I like it just fine! *crosses her arms over her chest*

Xayla: again—who're you trying to impress?

Ezariah: how 'bout you mind your own damn business?

China: shh..children, aru

Ezariah: sorry *turns to Xayla and the others who assume she's trying to impress someone* I don't like anybody

Calthynn: you and South seem close

Ezariah: please, he's got a little sister complex-which is fine, I'm not judging-but I'm sure he's not into me like that, so I'm not gonna go for something way out of my reach..though he is nice and smart and funny and cute...~ *blushes and clears her throat* I can't, I just can't do the chasing *shakes her head as she decides to go for a walk*

Xayla: *grins* she can't deny it—she's in love...

Britain: don't start up the song ,_,

*everyone starts singing it anyways just to annoy him*


	191. Enjoying Time

Tay: *sleeping, clinging onto Mariko*

Mariko: *clinging onto me as well*

America: *has gone to the gym to work out*

1): Ninja Starr

"Me: I'm going out...

Koua: Baba! *raises her arms up*

Ninja Starr: I didn't mean to give him pleasure... Oh god- *clutches her stomach* I'm just going to go to a random room once we get there..."

China: *smiles and holds Koua along with his other children*

Hong Kong: oh, no, you're not! We're taking you to the best doctor there is! *rushes her to the closest ER*

2): Skysword

"Sky: *kisses Prussia* hmmm, if you say so.

Skysword: so how was the principle for Noemi's school? What dis she do?

Noemi: *still hugging Ambrus* heh you may look older but keep in mind, I was there the day they first brought you home.

KisaHeart: oh, so then your the real pedo, Nyah!

Noemi: -_- I'll let you get away with it cause your just moody right now.

kisaHeart: *hugs Canada tighter* am not Nyah..."

Prussia: uh huh...

Romano: she did fine, stupid old geezer was just tripping balls about her defending the kid and fucking up the school a little bit.. Nothing new or special

China: *glares as he covers his kids' ears*

Japan: *covers his kids' ears too*

Canada: *hugging Kisa as well too*

Ambrus: *still hugging Noemi as well* yes, I remember that. Whoever's older, I don't really mind, I still love you *blushes*

Belarus: *returns home with her baby boy, who has brownish-blonde/dirty blonde hair and big, sea green eyes; he's already got his mother's signature glaring scowl*

Prussia: cute kid :) vhat's his name?

Belarus: Dimitri

Prussia: oh, what a nice name *waggles his finger at the baby* hallo there, little Dimitri

Dimitri: *smiles at him and grabs his finger, trying to put it in his mouth*

Prussia: 0_0 *quickly pulls it away*

Dimitri: *frowns*

Prussia: zhat doesn't go in your mouth, 'Mitri

Dimitri: *starts crying*

Prussia: ... *tries to leave the scene casually*

Belarus: *walks over to Lithuania and Poland* either of you want to hold your son?

Lithuania: c'mere, Dimitri *holds him in his arms* hi little one :)

Dimitri: *all shits 'n giggles again*

Ilaria: *now 16 as she walks off to check out the high school she'll be attending with Emerick*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: Scotland, I'm craving haggis...

Oliver, Lillian and Lilith: O.o

Nicholas (four): England is that Flying Mint Bunny? *points*

Oliver: He can see them too? *proud*

Meilin (also four): Flying Mint what? *hugs China's leg* Daddy, what's a Flying Mint Bunny?

Lillian: That makes me so happy! *hugs Switzerland*

Amaris: *runs up to her parents* Mommy! Daddy! Look I killed a bird! *holds out the dead bird*

Lilith: That's my girl, only three and already killing innocent forest creatures! *sniff*

Oliver, Me, Lillian: O.o"

Scotland: ok *goes to make some*

Britain: *smiles* yes, that's him! Say hi, Nicholas :)

China: I don't even know, aru -.-"

Switzerland: *hugs her back and laughs happily*

2p!England: *ecstatic* I'm so proud of you, Amaris! You're on your way to achieving greatness :)

Everyone else: o.O

Spain: *puts in Beauty And The Beast and starts watching*

*most of the 2ps gather around and watch as well*

Mariko: *awakens and watches, as she's always been fascinated by this movie*

Tay: *slowly awakens to watch, my head resting in her lap, already humming Belle*


	192. Intriguing Creatures

Tay: *eagerly walks in through the front door* look what I found on the beach today, guys! I picked up a mermaid! *grins widely* isn't she beautiful?! *starry-eyed* I'm gonna name her Zo

Zo: *blinks*

Zanny: doesn't she need water?

Tay: oh, yeah! *rushes downstairs to the huge-ass fish tank and sets her in it, then jogs back upstairs*

Britain: and you all say mythical creatures aren't real

Tay: if they weren't, then I wouldn't be living and breathing right now :3

dark!Italy: *sneaks down where I'd out Zo*

Tay: kill Zo and I'll RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT! *chases him down, voice trailing off* she's the last mermaid alive...!

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *leans back with a smile on my face*

Oliver: *sighs* Don't worry Meilin, you might see him on some solstice.

Nicholas: Hi Flying Mint Bunny! *hug*

Meilin: Ok! *tugs on China's pants leg* Daddy can you make dumplings for me?

Lillian: Switzerland... I-I'm going to an important event very soon, and I was...please just do me this one favour!

Lilith: Oh for hells sake! Switzerland, the annual gathering is coming up and unless you mark her as your proper mate she'll get harassed by the males again!

Lillian: *blushes bright red*

Amaris (five): *captures a deer and kills it**makes a crown of the antlers*"

Scotland: *returns with some haggis* here you are *sets it before you* have at it, and lemme know what you think :)

*Flying Mint Bunny hovers around Nicholas' head happily*

China: yes, I'll make you some *walks into the kitchen to make dumplings*

Switzerland: *blushes deeply* i-if that's what you need me to do, then I'll have sex with you, Lillian *takes hold of her hands* I'll do this favor for you, because I don't want anyone else to have you

2p!England: *watches Amaris with amusement and smiles happily*

Dimitri (3 years old): *watching her with intense interest of her killing spree*

Mariko: *wakes up and can't find me, and she starts freaking out*

America: *finally returns*

Britain: your wife brought a mermaid home

America: cool, I wanna see! :D *races downstairs*

Mariko: *follows*

From: Ninja Starr

"Koua: *staring at her father creepily*

Ninja Starr (The OC): *a long time later, a boy is born* Ah... Hong Kong, you name him... He looks kind of like you.."

China: *looks down at Koua and smiles* ni hao, little one. You're quite the silent type. Did you want some dumplings, too?

Hong Kong: *leans over Ninja Starr and contemplates on his son's name* Geming. It means "revolution", and I like it *gently strokes he and Ninja Starr's baby's hair, smiling softly*

Tay: *comes up, holding dark!Italy's head (in a bag, so I don't scare the children)* oughtta teach you to try and skin my mermaid alive

America: *sick to his stomach from witnessing it*

Mariko: *smiling in amusement and joy*

Tay: *starts to toss his head into the trash can at the neighbor's*

Zanny: wait! Can I suck the blood out?

Tay: it's ran cold already

Zanny: I don't care, I'm hungry, I'll eat the whole thing!

Tay: *shrugs and tosses it to him*

Zanny: *grabs it and scurries up to the roof to finish the meal*

America: I can see why he's your ex

Tay: I'm no better.

America: ...and that's okay! I still love you! *hugs me with a slight sweat-drop*

Mariko: you're not a very good husband *blinks and glares at him*


	193. A Pet

Tay: *laying on the bed, wondering what I'm going to do in the next 4 days to keep myself occupied and not as anxious* still need to buy that color hair spray...

Mariko: Tay, you never answered my question long ago

Tay: what question?

Mariko: can I bear your child/children?

Tay: why?!

Mariko: 'cause you have pretty kids *blushes and shyly averts her gaze* and I-

From: Ninja Starr

"Me: I'm back people! *runs downstairs* Hey, Tay! Can we eat this?

Koua: Yes, Baba. Thank you, Baba. *reaches up onto the counter and grabs a candle and a lighter*

Ninja Starr (The OC): Geming. That's nice *kisses Hong Kong* Now let's get back home, I'm sick of this hospitable smell."

Hong Kong: okay *lifts her up, along with the baby, and carries them both out to the car and drives back*

China: you're welcome, Koua *looks back at her* um, Koua, what're you doing with those? ._."

Tay: hang on, Mariko. No, Starr, you can't eat Zo! Nobody can eat Zo, she's half fish, but also half human and that's gross for cannibalisms to resort to that! There's plenty of food in the house! X( did ANYBODY hear me say she's the LAST mermaid in the world?! I'm trying to save species, not kill them off *races downstairs* Zo, I might have to put you back where you belong

Zo: *blinks as she bobs above the water*

Tay: but I don't wanna let you go! *huggles*

Zo: *sighs and rolls her eyes* well, I can't stay here forever

2p!America: Disney never taught me that mermaids could be major bitches

Tay: then you didn't see Peter Pan...

Zo: *glares at him* I'm just pointing out a fact! I need salt water, not this shit. Why the hell do you people think fish don't survive that long as pets?

2p!America: they hardly survive in general because they're small and weak and pathetic!

Zo: shut the fuck up! *shoves him when he gets closer*

Tay: hey, HEY! What the fuck is wrong with you two?! Just calm the fuck down! *glares at the two of them*

2p!America: I think you should take her back

Zo: well, I'd love to be taken back

Tay: why, Zo?! I'm a good owner!

Zo: it's not based on whether you're a good owner or not, hun *grips my chin and smiles softly* but I can't stay around with these dark-sided countries and other authors trying to eat me... by the way, I'm a siren, not a mermaid

Tay: oooohhhh *even more fascinated* now I HAVE to keep you

Zo: *smile completely erases from her face* what.

Tay: that's settled, then! You'll sing the kids songs when they can't sleep, and you'll just sing anybody songs when they can't sleep or are needed of it

Zo: TayZay, no! I won't stay!

Tay: you don't have a choice now *eyes flash a different color momentarily* you're under the watchful eye of a-*a loud-ass fire truck bleeps out what type of paranormal I am, due to it being an original idea*

Zo: *eyes widen*

Tay: so you must stay~ ok, love?

Zo: *clenches her fists as she sinks under the water again, glaring at me with pure hatred*

Mariko: *tugs on my sleeve* Tay, c'mon, don't waste your time on that wench *glares at Zo*

Zo: *smirks evilly*

Prussia: better have a burn heal, 'cause somebody's jealous

HRE: no doubt *smirks*

Tay: *walks out of the basement and locks it so no one gets in or out, making sure that none of the authors can get to her -.- or countries and their children* no one eat or touch or kill my siren, I took a long time in finding her. Mind y'all, I can't swim for shit, so it wasn't easy *sweat-drop*

America: you're way too reckless T_T


	194. Learning New Things

Britain: *goes downstairs to admire Zo*

Zo: *resting like a dead fish; but she's not dead, that's just how she sleeps*

Britain: *deep in thought* you're so beautiful... *sighs and smiles*

2p!England: careful, Arthur

Britain: I know..

2p!England: no, seriously. Those seductresses can still allure you even as they sleep ._.

Britain: I know this, but thank you, anyways..

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *eats the haggis* It's really good!

Oliver: I don't think it's wise to arouse a siren's wrath.

Nicholas (five): Mom, a siren is an enchantress, right?

Oliver: *blinks in surprise* Why, yes, how did you know?

Nicholas: Uncle England told me. *smiles at Britain*

Meilin (also five): Sirens are Greek!

Amaris (six): *rolls her eyes at them* It doesn't mater. I can't kill her, that's all I need to know. *sulks*

Lilith: Come on Amaris there are lots of fish in the sea.

Amaris: But those scales would look so good in my trophy case! *gets a stern look from her mother* Oh fine!

Lillian: Thank you! *still blushing*"

Scotland: *enthusiastic* I'm glad you really like it!

Britain: well, I do know my mythology *smiles back at Nicholas*

2p!England: and you're just staring at that siren a little too long ,_, don't let her take you alive! Actually, if that's the way you wanna go, then by all means let death take its course

Britain: ...

Tay: Zo? Wrath? Heh, she'll be fine ^.^ Oh, and Mariko? I have to see about that

Mariko: *excited expression, which is rare for her since she's like a cold, blue-hearted android or something -.-* I'll be waiting :)

America: are you serious, Tay?! I thought you didn't want anymore kiss

Tay: by that, I meant I didn't wanna be the one conceiving them ,_,

America: fair enough -_-"

Tay: but don't upset her any more than you already have *turns to 2p!America*

2p!America: *already sleeping*

Tay: this is early—even for you -_-


	195. Ummmm Okay Then

Tay: *taking a nap on the couch*

Zo: *has somehow gotten out and is sleeping on the water bed, still able to breathe and whatnot because there's a cool stillness around her*

Ireland: *currently on the weird part of YouTube again*

Britain: what in the-god, please choose something else to watch besides that stupid Knife Game Song

Ireland: ohhh, I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop, chop, chop. And if I lose my fingers, then they're surely to come off *keeps singing* :D

Britain: *slowly rolls his eyes as he just leans back and relaxes* whatever, then..

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *smiles*

Oliver: That you do.

Lilith: Pop quiz then, what's a Lilin?

Amaris: *bite's China's leg in frustration*

Nicholas: Don't bite my dad!

Meilin: Mom, Amaris is biting dad!

Oliver: *pinches the bridge of his nose* Lilith please control your child.

Lilith: I see nothing wrong.

Me: Of course you don't."

Scotland: *smiles as well and kisses you softly*

China: ow, aru! *pries Amaris off*

2p!England: isn't my daughter the smartest? *smiles proudly* she's already learning how to feast on others! :D

China: that's not a good thing, aru D: controlling your kid would be wise!

2p!England: nah! X3 thanks for the offer though!

China: *eyebrow slightly twitches in annoyance*

Britain: a Lilin? *thinking* a Lilin is a night spirit that attacks men *blinks and furrows his brow in deep thought* right..?

2p!England: *looks to Lilith* did he fail or pass?

Mariko: *laying next to me*

America: *holding me close to him as he sleeps as well*

2p!America: *glaring at Zo, since he's been sleeping on the waterbed for the past few nights*

Greece: *awake for once* y'know, it was weird, but one day I saw Tay open her front door to say hi to the cats outside, and she basically walked in on Kyo trying to get some pussy

2p!England: heh..pussy...like a pussycat *snickers*

Greece: ... Yeah ._.

Tay: *smirks in my sleep* that was so awkward to see...


	196. Well That's Just Great

Zo: *wakes up to see 2p!America laying next to her* wh-what the- *rolls off the bed* ow! *pushes her upper body to sit up straight, palms pressed to the floor, gazing into Britain's eyes*

Britain: oh, do you need help up? *rushes over and picks her up*

America: dude, she practically owns him with that gaze o_o

Tay: cool! :D

Germany: zhat's not cool, she'll kill him in the end...

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *hugs Scotland before using the same gate magic as Zala to go somewhere*

Oliver: Nicholas, Meilin I don't want you to go anywhere near that family. *hugs them*

Nicholas (six): I'm not crazy mom.

Meilin (also six): Me neither.

Amaris (eight years): *sighs and goes of into the forest*

Lilith: Well he got the ground basics right. But more notably we're the desendants of Lilith, Adams first wife who somehow got turned into a succubus. I'm a little sketchy on the details. Lilith was in fact one of the first four succubi.

Lillian: *comes back hugging Switzerland*

Lilith: But because the two of us *gestures to Lillian and herself* are only half Lilin, continued intercourse with us will do no harm.

Lillian: *blushes* When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?

Amaris: *returns with blood on her claws*"

Scotland: ?

Wales: she's probably in labor, too, brother. Zala left like that when she was

Scotland: *suddenly excited* my baby's coming?! *shakes Britain's shoulders happily* my kid's gonna be born!

Britain: *trying not to drop Zo as he carries her down to the tank* that's great, Scott

Tay: *breaks the lock seal temporarily for him, but follows so she doesn't charm him until he drowns -_-*

Ireland: cool, congrats, brother n.n

Scotland: thanks! :D

China: *hugs both his kids close to him* good, because I don't want either of you getting hurt, aru

Daichi (now 6): Uncle China, why do you say"aru"?

China: just...uh, forces a habit, I guess *shrugs*

Daichi: ohhh okay..

Britain: *comes back upstairs, along with me*

Tay: *locks the door again*

Britain: well that's pretty interesting how that worked out *looks at Lillian, then Lilith* mythological beings are so fascinating...

2p!England: *smiles when his daughter returns with bloodied claws*

Switzerland: *hugs Lillian back and smiles, just now waking up*

Dimitri (6 as well): *still watching Amaris' actions with curiosity*

Lithuania: 'Mitri, how would you like to start going into grade school? *smiles and sits on the floor next to him*

Dimitri: no.. Dad, is Dad #2 gay

Lithuania: uhhhhh... Well, son, it's complicated to explain

Dimitri: does he still love Mom despite making a mistake like me?

Lithuania: *looks at him, shocked* who told you that you were a mistake?

Dimitri: *still staring into the kitchen as 2p!England walks in to make cupcakes for Amaris, after grabbing a couple of screaming fangirls from outside*

Lithuania: Dimitri, answer me *grabs his shoulders* who called you a mistake?

Poland: I overheard snapped!Spain calling him that the other day

Lithuania: *glares* why would he say something like that to our kid?

Poland: 'cause he's dark like that *sots next to Dimitri as well* son, I still love your mom and I still love you. I'm not as gay as I thought I was now that I've been [more or less] forced to change... When your other dad-*gestures to Lithuania*-began dating Belarus, he also dated me not too long ago. Then, the two of us started dating the same man, and we were both okay with that, though a little possessive over him not much later.. But then I developed feelings for your mom, too *smiles and blushes* so that's how you got here soon enough *hugs him* don't ever think that you're a mistake

Dimitri: Dad *starts crying over his shoulder* I love you! *sobbing and sniffling uncontrollably*

Belarus: *glares at snapped!Spain*

Spain: *also glaring at him* why would you say that to a child, you asshole?!

Tay: Spain!

Spain: *looks at me*

Tay: we'll argue with him later..Xayla will take care of it

Xayla: *walks over to snapped!Spain* let's talk outside *grins sadistically and shoves him outside*

Tay: in the meantime, you three focus on building up your son's esteem, please. School later

Belarus: we understand, Tay.. Thank you

Tay: *nods before shaking Mariko awake, then looks to America* you're surely okay with this?

America: no.. But I'll have to build a bridge and get over it *shrugs* I trust you, it's only one time

Tay: 'kay

Mariko: *stirs awake*

Tay: c'mon. I'll fulfill your wish *holds out my hand to her*

Mariko: *takes it and follows me upstairs*

*I Wanna Have Your Babies by Natasha Bedingfield blasts outta nowhere*

Ukraine: *shuts it off with a sweat-drop*

Alarsis: things didn't work out with Abigail *looks between Taiwan, Vietnam, and Ukraine* ...

Taiwan: *shakes her head* sorry, I'm not into you like that

Vietnam: not interested *keeps flipping through manga pages of FMA*

Ukraine: if you still wish to date someone *blushes* I-I'll be your girlfriend

Alarsis: *blushes too* o-okay, thanks

Ukraine: *smiles and walks over to him and sits next to him on the couch*

Belgium: how cute :) uh, Denny?

Denmark: sha

Belgium: will you take me back? *blushes*

Denmark: *blushes too* yeah

Belgium: *runs into his arms*

Hungary: awww ^.^


	197. WHO SINGS IT BEST, part one

Tay: *comes back downstairs, humming You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban since Austria was playing it on his brand-new piano across the hall* god, I love that song :) sorry I'm uploading late, I got pretty distracted with "baking the pie" and watching Hetalia panel videos :P

1): Oakywrm

"Oliver: *pats Scotland on the back* Congratulations.

Nicholas: Yay, I'm getting a cousin!

Meilin: *smiles* I hope it's a girl!

Nicholas: No a boy!

Meilin and Nicholas: Start bickering over preferred gender*

Amaris: *looks suspiciously at the cupcake* That's a normal cupcake, right?

Lilith: *sweatdrop* there's no need to be that suspicious, Amaris.

Lillian: *smiles and hugs Switzerland tighter*"

Scotland: thanks, lad! Congrats on being a good mommy! *pats Oliver on the back as well*

China: ai yah, you two, we won't know until Oak comes back, please don't argue *hugs them both as he finally finished making dumplings, along with good you'd find at Panda Express ._."* dig in, kids :)

2p!England: nope! ^_^ but you'll love the way it tastes, guarantee

Switzerland: *kisses Lillian playfully*

Tay: I still wanna play Dare, so I'm daring some of the Hetalia boys songs to sing by a particular female artist :3

Hetalia boys: *exchange wary expressions*

2): Ninja Starr

"Me: You know, I see a light...

Koua (five): Baba! If someone came up to you with a panda skin, what would you do? *lighting the candle*

Ninja Starr (The OC): Hasu! *flicks me on the side of the head* Make me something to eat.

Me: Make Hong Kong do it.

Ninja Starr: But he's my... master.

Me: Well that doesn't sound kinky.

Ninja Starr: Can I at least have a peach?

Me: Make Taiwan get that for you, she looks like she carries peaches around.

Geming: *touching Hong Kong's face*"

China: Koua! WHY would you ask a question like that, aru?! I'd...I'd... *faints*

Hong Kong: *smiles and kisses Geming's little nose*

Taiwan: as a matter of fact, I DO carry peaches! *smiles and hands her one* here you go n.n

China: *becomes conscious* I'd probably skin whoever was wearing the panda fur! ò_ó

Korea: "probably"? o.o"

3): Admin

"Admin, Pinkamena and Kate: *walk in*

Kate: Hi. *waves* So, what'd we miss.

Pinkamena: *tackle glomps Russia*

Admin: ... *somewhat spacey at the moment*"

Russia: *hugs Pinkamena firmly in his arms and kisses her face multiple times* I missed you :3

Germany: Admin? *walks over to you* are you alright?

Tay: well, I acquired a new skill! *grins as music is blasting into my ears from my foam bass headphones* check this shit out! I learned how to do mock transformation, or-in other words-shape shifting, whatever you wanna call it.. Oh, yeah, duplicating! :D *stares at Romano momentarily before transforming into him*

Romano: what the FUCK?!

Tay: *sounds exactly like him as well* don't cuss, there's younger kids around.. And it's so cool! *transforms into Prussia*

Prussia: how awesome! :D vow, vassup, good looking~ *fixes his hair* jou're like a living reflection, it's really cool!

Tay: *being able to sound like anyone I transform into* joo play too much, and I know, right?! *stays as a Prussia duplicate and sits down next to the real Hungary* now, for the dares! I dare—the Allies, Axis, Poland, Rome, Romania, Canada, Greece, Spain, Prussia, the BTT-singing together, obviously-Romano, Netherlands, Iceland, Sweden, Switzerland, Finland, Nordics, and Turkey—to sing the following Britney Spears songs! *posts the list of songs on the nearest wall* and you guys gotta sing the whole songs while dancing! :3 go!

1st: America, singing My Prerogative ((cover of Bobby Brown—by the way, Whitney Houston died on my birthday last year, so it kinda explains why the birthdays have been mediocre last year and this year, except I gotta watch BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! And the main character's birthday was the same day as mine, but they changed it in the movie probably due to Whitney'a death :( R.I.P.))

[AMERICA:]

[Spoken:]

People can take everything away from you

But they can never take away your truth

But the question is..

Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy

I really don't care

That's my prerogative

They say I'm nasty

But I don't give a damn

Getting girls is how I live

Some ask me questions

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me

I really don't know the deal about my brother

Trying hard to make it right

Not long ago

Before I won this fight

[Chorus:]

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong

I'm really not souped

Ego trips is not my thing

All these strange relationships really gets me down

I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life

without all of the things

That people say

oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative

(it's my prerogative)

2nd: Russia singing Toxic

[RUSSIA:]

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A girl like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

3rd: Romania singing Slave 4 U

[ROMANIA:]

[Spoken:]

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.

And I need to do what I feel like doing.

So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little boy.

Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little boy don't step into the club.

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.

But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this girl.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

(Lets go)

(Like that)

(You like it)

(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(I just can't help myself)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(Wanna see you move)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)

I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)

I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)

I'm not trying to hide it.

(Like that)

4th: France singing Oops!...I Did It Again

[FRANCE:]

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

[CHORUS:]

Oops!...I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

I cry, watching the days

Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways

But to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Baby, oh

[Repeat CHORUS]

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Spoken:]

"All aboard"

"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"

"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"

"Yeah, yes it is"

"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"

"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"

"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart

Got lost in this game, oh baby

Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

5th: Austria and Prussia singing Me Against The Music

[AUSTRIA:]

All my people in the crowd

Grab a partner take it down!

[A:] It's me against the music

[P:] Uh uh

[A:] It's just me

[P:] And me

[A:] Yeah

[P:] C'mon

[P:] Hey Roddy?

[A:] Are you ready?

[P:] Uh uh, are you?

[BOTH:]

No one cares

[AUSTRIA:]

It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist

[BOTH:]

To hell with stares

[AUSTRIA:]

The sweat is drippin' all over my face

[BOTH:]

No one's there

[AUSTRIA:]

I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

[BOTH:]

Tonight I'm here

[AUSTRIA:]

Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

[AUSTRIA:]

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS]

[A&P]All my people on the floor

[A:] Let me see you dance

[P:] Let me see ya

[A&P:] All my people wantin' more

[A:] Let me see you dance

[P:] I wanna see ya

[A&P:] All my people round and round

[A:] Let me see you dance

[P:] Let me see ya

[A&P:] All my people in the crowd

[A:] Let me see you dance

[L:] I wanna see ya

[A&P:] So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

[BOTH:]

We're almost there

[AUSTRIA:]

I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

[BOTH:]

My soul is bare

[AUSTRIA:]

My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

[BOTH:]

Baby feel it burn

[AUSTRIA:]

From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

[BOTH:]

And now it's your turn

[AUSTRIA:]

Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

[AUSTRIA:]

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS - as before]

[A&P:] Get on the floor, baby lose control

[A&P:] Just work your body and let it go

[A&P:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody

[P:] Hey Roddy

[A&P:] We can dance all night long

[PRUSSIA:]

Hey Roddy, you say you wanna lose control

Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

Sexy baby, I'd rather see you bare your soul

If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Roddy lose control, watch you take it down

[BOTH:]

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

[PRUSSIA:]

Hey Roddy

[BOTH:]

We can dance all night long

[CHORUS - as before]

[PRUSSIA:]

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

C'mon Roddy take it down, make the music dance

All my people round and round, party all night long

C'mon Roddy lose control, watch you take it down

6th: Germany singing Stronger

[GERMANY:]

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop

There's nothing you can do or say, baby

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today, baby

You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm…

[Chorus:]

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

'Cause now I'm…

[CHORUS:]

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

Come on, now

Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go, alright, here I go

[Repeat CHORUS]

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

7th: Canada singing Everytime

[CANADA:]

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

8th: Britain singing Baby One More Time

[BRITAIN:]

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby, baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby 'cause need to know now, oh because

[Chorus]

My loneliness is killing me

And I, I must confess I still believe, still believe, still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Girl you got me blinded

Oh pretty baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

[Chorus]

Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

[Chorus: x2]

9th: China singing (You Drive Me) Crazy

[CHINA:]

Baby, I'm so into you

You got that Somthin, what can I do

Baby, you stood me around

The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me

My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see

Lovin you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before

[CHORUS:]

You Drive me crazy

I just cant sleep

Im so excited, Im in to deep

Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright

Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell Me, Your so into me

That im the only one you will see

Tell me, im not in the blue

That i'm not wastin, my feelins on you

Lovin you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before

[Repeat CHORUS]

Crazy, I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, Im in to deep

Crazy, But it feels alright

Every Day and Every Night

[Repeat CHORUS]

You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)

Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright

Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night

10th: Poland singing Boys

[POLAND:]

For whatever reason,

I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

You don't understand

I'm so glad we're at the same place

At the same time, it's over now

I spotted you dancin'

You made all the girls stare

Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)

And the sexy hair

I should shake my thang

Make the world want you (giggle)

Tell your boys you'll be back

I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited but

me and you were meant to be (yeah)

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)

Boys!

To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor

Screaming in his ear

Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)

Cuz he's lookin over here

You lookin at me (giggle)

With a sexy attitude

But the way your boys movin it (uh)

It puts me in the mood

OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited

but me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)

Boys!

To love her and to hold (I get nasty)

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)

Boys!

Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly

Boy have no Fear (have no fear)

There's no time to lose

And next week,

You may not see me here (uh-huh)

So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that

Boys! (I like that)

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Come with me

Let's fly Into the Night

Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)

When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight

Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!

Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'

Cant live without em'!

Tay: I couldn't resist that one :3

11th: Greece singing Sometimes

[GREECE:]

You tell me you're in love with me

Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me

It's not that I don't want to stay

But every time you come too close I move away

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby, all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy

Every time that I'm alone I wonder why

Hope that you will wait for me

You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

All I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

Just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be

If you love me, trust in me

The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh)

But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)

Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)

All I really want is to hold you tight

Be with you day and night

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

[Fading]

12th: Japan singing Lucky (my personal favorite :3)

[JAPAN:]

This is a story about a boy named Lucky…

Early morning, he wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go…

"Isn't he's lovely, this Hollywood boy?"

And they say…

[CHORUS:]

He's so lucky, he's a star

But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake him up

And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go…

"Isn't he lovely, this Hollywood boy?"

And they say…

[Repeat CHORUS]

[Spoken:]

"Best actor, and the winner is…Lucky!"

"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"

"Oh my god…here he comes!"

Isn't he lucky, this Hollywood boy?

He is so lucky, but why does she cry?

If there's nothing missing in his life

Why do tears come at night?

[repeat chorus twice]

13th: Italy singing Overprotected

[ITALY:]

[Spoken:]

I need time (time)

Love (love)

Joy (joy)

I need space

I need me

(Action!)

Say hello to the girl that I am!

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like

What I want

What I don't

But every time I do I stand corrected

Things that I've been told

I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize

I'm Overprotected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)

I need… space

(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected.

14th: Prussia singing Outrageous

Tay: we'll stop here and continue the songs in the next chapter ,_, so many words!

[PRUSSIA:]

Outrageous

When I move my body

Outrageous

When I'm at a party

Outrageous

In my sexy jeans

Outrageous

When I'm on the scene

Outrageous

My sex drive

Outrageous

My shoppin' spree

Outrageous

We on a world tour

Outrageous

Let's be it, boy

Outrageous

Sexy as I wanna be

Got these girls all chasin' me

It's 'bout time I hit the streets

All my boys still feelin' me

P boy ain't lost the beat

Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet

Gotta keep goin'

No stoppin' me

And if you don't like it, then

La la la la la la la

Media, over here

Comin' through like a world premiere

Trench coat and my underwear

Let's go with this freak show

It's outrageous

When I move my body

Outrageous

When I'm at a party

Outrageous

In my sexy jeans

Outrageous

When I'm on the scene

Outrageous

My sex drive

Outrageous

My shoppin' spree

Outrageous

We on a world tour

Outrageous

Let's be it, boy

Outrageous

I'm about to bring the heat

Lockin' down the industry

All dressed up and glamorous

Red carpet and cameras

Take trips around the globe

Tints on my Jeeps so nobody knows

So hot, gotcha coming out ya clothes

I'm about to give ya the

La la la la la la la

Media, over here

Comin' through like a world premiere

Trench coat and my underwear

Let's go with this freak show

It's outrageous

When I move my body

Outrageous

When I'm at a party

Outrageous

In my sexy jeans

Outrageous

When I'm on the scene

Outrageous

My sex drive

Outrageous

My shopping spree

Outrageous

We on a world tour

Outrageous

Let's be it, boy

I just wanna be happy

In a place where love is free

Can you take me there

Somebody, ooh

And when you mention my name

Make sure you know the truth, yeah

Until I vow to keep it forever

Outrageous

When I move my body

Outrageous

When I'm at a party

Outrageous

In my sexy jeans

Outrageous

When I'm on the scene

Outrageous

My sex drive

Outrageous

My shopping spree

Outrageous

We on a world tour

Outrageous

Just be it, boy

Outrageous

When I move my body

Outrageous

When I'm at a party

Outrageous

In my sexy jeans

Outrageous

When I'm on the scene

Outrageous

My sex drive

Outrageous

My shopping spree

Outrageous

We on a world tour

Outrageous

Just be it, boy

Tay: fits you way too well, Gilbert ,_, see you guys in the one after next, as these fools are still singing -.-" didn't know I had so many songs listed here...


	198. WHO SINGS IT BEST, part two

Tay: next up!

15th (I think...): Spain singing Radar

[SPAIN:]

Confidence is a must

Cockiness is a plus

Edginess is a rush

Edges (I like 'em rough)

A man with a Midas touch

Intoxicate me, I'm a lush

Stop you're making me blush

People are looking at us

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style

Ten million dollar smile

Think I cant handle that

Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul

I surrender self-control

Catch me looking again

Falling right into my plan..

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you

Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)

you cant shake me (no)

cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop

cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)

cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da

16th: Romano singing Piece Of Me

[ROMANO:]

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss bad media karma

Another day another drama

Guess I can't see the harm

In working and being a mama

And with a kid on my arm

I'm still an exceptional earner

And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'

Tryin' and pissin' me off

Well get in line with the paparazzi

Who's flippin' me off

Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc

And end up settlin' in court

Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'

When getting the groceries, no, for real..

Are you kidding me?

No wonder there's panic in this industry

I mean please...

Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me...

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Oh yeah

You want a piece of me

17th: Netherlands singing Gimme More

[NETHERLANDS:]

[Spoken]

It's Britney Bitch

I see you,

And i just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down

Just wanna go that extra mile for you

You got my display of affection

Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

[Bridge:]

We can get down like there's no one around

We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing

They keep watching, keep watchin'

Feels like the the crowd was saying

[Chorus:]

Gimme Gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more [x4]

The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall

You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)

If you're on a mission (ooh)

You got my permission oh

[Bridge]

[Chorus (x4)]

[Spoken]

I just can't control myself, more

They want more?

Well I'll give them more (ow!)

[Chorus (x4)]

Gimme more gimme more

Gimme more gimme more babe

I just want more

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme [x4]

18th: Turkey singing If U Seek Amy

[TURKEY:]

Lalalalala

Oh baby baby

Have you seen Amy tonight?

Is she in the bathroom

Is she smokin' up outside

Oh

Oh baby baby

Does she take a piece of lime

For the drink that I'm gonna buy her

Do you know just what she likes

Oh

[Refrain:]

Oh Oh

Tell me have you seen her

Because I'm so

Oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gonna go

Can somebody take me home

Ha ha he ha ha ho

[Chorus]

Love me hate me

Say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are

begging to If You Seek Amy

Love me hate me

But can't you see what I see

All of the boys and all of the girls

are begging to If You Seek Amy

Lalalalalala

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up

I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club

Oh

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face

But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way

Oh

[Refrain]

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]

Oh

Say what you want about me

Oh

But can't you see what I see

Oh

Say what you want about me

So tell me if you see her

Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like

Cause I have been waiting here forever

Let me know when she going out

Oh baby baby

If You Seek Amy tonight

Oh

Oh baby baby

We'll do whatever you like

Oh baby baby baby

Oh baby baby baby

Lalalalalala

Lalalalalala

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

All of the boys and all of the girls are

begging to If You Seek Amy

19th: Iceland singing Break The Ice

[ICELAND:]

[Spoken]

It's been a while

I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting

But I'm here now

I know it's been a while

But I'm glad you came

And I've been thinking 'bout

How you say my name

You got my body spinning

Like a hurricane

And it feels like

You got me going insane

And I can't get enough

So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now

You ain't gotta be scared

We're grown now

I'm a hit defrost on you

Let's get it blazin'

We can turn the heat up if you wanna

Turn the lights down low if you wanna

Just wanna move you

But you're frozen

That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised

I never felt this way

You got my heart beating like an 808

Can you rise to the occasion?

I'm patiently waiting

Cause it's getting late

And I can't get enough

So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now

You ain't gotta be scared

We're grown now

I'm a hit defrost on you

Let's get it blazin'

We can turn the heat up if you wanna

Turn the lights down low if you wanna

Just wanna move you

But you're frozen

That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

I like this part

It feels kinda good

Yeah

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Hot (more)

20th: Rome singing Womanizer

[ROME:]

Superstar

Where you from, hows it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you

Gettin more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

You just cant find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are

That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop

Must mistake me, you're a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer

Oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

21st: Bad Touch Trio singing 3

[BAD TOUCH TRIO:]

One, two, three,

Not only you and me.

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.

Countin' one, two, three...

Peter, Paul and Mary.

Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!

Countin'...

One, two...

One, one, one, one, two, three...

Countin' one, two...

Countin' one, one, two, three...

Babe, pick a night

To come out and play.

If it's alright,

What do you say?

Merrier the more,

Triple fun that way,

Twister on the floor.

What do you say?

Are you in?

Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...

Are you in?

I am counting...

[Chorus]

One, two, three,

Not only you and me.

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.

Countin' one, two, three...

Peter, Paul and Mary.

Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!

Countin' one, two, three,

Not only you and me.

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.

Countin' one, two, three...

Peter, Paul and Mary.

Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!

[FRANCE:]

Three is a charm,

Two is not the same.

I don't see them harm,

So are you game?

[SPAIN:]

Let's make a team,

Make 'em say my name

Loving the extreme.

Now, are you game?

[PRUSSIA:]

Are you in?

Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...

Are you in?

I am counting...

[Repeat Chorus]

[FRANCE:]

What we do is innocent,

Just for fun and nothing meant.

If you don't like the company,

Let's just do it you and me (You and me...).

You and me (You and me...),

Or three (Or three... or three...),

Or four on the floor.

[Repeat Chorus]

22nd: Sweden singing Criminal

[SWEDEN:]

[Verse 1:]

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

[Chorus:]

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Verse 2:]

He is a villain by the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun

That man's a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

[Chorus:]

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Bridge:]

And he's got my name

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm

So I guess it's OK

He's with me

And I hear people talk (people talk)

Try to make remarks

Keep us apart

But I don't even hear

I don't care

[Chorus:]

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

(Should've let go)

And this type of love isn't rational,

(But no)

It's physical

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

(Should've let go)

All reason aside

(But no)

I just can't deny, love the guy

23rd: this WAS going to be Switzerland singing, but, I decided it to be Norway singing it to Denmark at the last minute.. So yeah! :3 he's singing Inside Out

[NORWAY:]

Said you're gonna be here in a minute

Sitting in the mirror getting pretty

Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up

Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up

I can hear you knocking on the front door and I know exactly what you came for

Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy

Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy

You touch me and it's breaking me down, and me down, and me down, and me down

I'm telling you, let's just give it up and get down, and get down, and get down

So come on!

Won't you give me something to remember?

Baby, shut your mouth and turn me inside out

Even though we couldn't last forever, baby, you know what I want right now

Hit me one more time, it's so amazing how you shook my world and flipped it upside down

You're the only one who ever drove me crazy 'cause you know me inside out

Inside out

I know that we probably shouldn't do this

Wake up in the morning feeling stupid

Said that we were done but you're all up on me

Said that we were done but you're all up on me

Tell me how we got in this position

Guess I gotta get you out my system

Trying to let you go but it's not that easy

Trying to let you go but it's not that easy

You touch me and it's breaking me down, and me down, and me down, and me down

I'm telling you, let's just give it up and get down, and get down, and get down

So come on!

Won't you give me something to remember?

Baby, shut your mouth and turn me inside out

Even though we couldn't last forever, baby, you know what I want right now

Hit me one more time, it's so amazing how you shook my world and flipped it upside down

You're the only one who ever drove me crazy 'cause you know me inside out

Inside out (out, out, out, out, out)

Inside out, out, out, out, out, out

Inside out

So come on!

Won't you give me something to remember?

Baby, shut your mouth and turn me inside out

Even though we couldn't last forever, baby (baby), you know what I want right now

Hit me one more time, it's so amazing how you shook my world and flipped it upside down

You're the only one who ever drove me crazy 'cause you know me inside out (out, out, out, out, out)

24th: Finland singing I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman

Finland: -_-

Sweden: you can do it, m'wife

Tay: exactly! Now get on up there! X3

[FINLAND:]

I used to think

I had the answers to everything,

But now I know

Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize...

[Chorus:]

I'm not a girl,

Not yet a woman.

All I need is time,

A moment that is mine,

While I'm in between.

[Verse 2]

I'm not a girl,

There is no need to protect me.

It's time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own.

I've seen so much more than you know now,

So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

[Chorus]

I'm not a girl,

But if you look at me closely,

You will see it in my eyes.

This girl will always find

Her way.

I'm not a girl

(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).

Not Yet a woman

(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).

All I need is time (All I need),

A moment that is mine (That is mine),

While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman (not now)

All I need is time (All I need),

A moment that is mine,

While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl,

Not yet a woman.

Tay: sorry, Nordics, changed my mind on you guys, too! Everyone gets to sing Your Body by Christina Aguilera :3 so have at it!

[ALL:]

Ah-ah-ahhh...

[VIETNAM:]

I came here tonight to get you out of my mind

[AMERICA:]

I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)

[UKRAINE:]

So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked

[AUSTRALIA:]

And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)

[TURKEY:]

Hey boy!

[AUSTRIA:]

I don't need to know where you've been

[SWITZERLAND:]

All I need to know is you and no need for talking

[BELARUS:]

Hey boy!

[SWEDEN:]

So don't even tell me your name

[BELGIUM:]

All I need to know is whose place

[SPAIN:]

And let's get walking...

[BRITAIN:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[SCOTLAND:]

Oh oh oh oh

[CANADA:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[SEYCHELLES:]

Oh oh oh oh

[CHINA:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[SEALAND:]

Oh oh oh oh

[DENMARK:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[RUSSIA:]

Oh oh oh oh

[EGYPT:]

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed

[ROME:]

So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)

[ESTONIA:]

We're moving faster then slow

[ROMANO:]

If you don't know where to go

[FINLAND:]

I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

[ROMANIA:]

Hey girl!

[FRANCE:]

I don't need to know where you've been

[PRUSSIA:]

All I need to know is you and no need for talking

[GERMANY:]

Hey girl!

[POLAND:]

So don't even tell me your name

[GREECE:]

All I need to know is whose place

[NORWAY:]

And let's get walking...

[HONG KONG:]

Say say hey...

[NETHERLANDS:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[HUNGARY:]

Oh oh oh oh

[LITHUANIA:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[ICELAND:]

Oh oh oh oh

[XAYLA:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[LIECHTENSTEIN:]

Oh oh oh oh

[ITALY:]

(Your body, yeah!)

[LATVIA:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[JAPAN:]

Oh oh oh oh

[KOREA:]

Yeah, yeah!

[ALL:]

Oo, oooooohh, oo, oooooohh...

[AZALEA:]

I think you already know my name

[ALARSIS:]

I think you already know my name

[EZARIAH:]

Hey hey, ha! Alright, say

[CALTHYNN:]

I think you already know my name

[ZO:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[2P!AMERICA:]

Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey,say)

[2P!ENGLAND:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[2P!CANADA:]

Oh oh oh oh

[SEBORGA:]

All I wanna do is fuck your body

[DARK!SPAIN:]

Oh oh oh oh

[DARK!ITALY:]

(Say, say, hey)

[2P!ZAY:]

Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it

[MARIKO:]

Oh oh oh oh

[ALL:]

Ah-ah-ahhhhh...

Britain: you didn't sing T_T

Tay: I know! *grins* 'cause I can't sing for shit! Okay, then! So, guys, please grade them (from their songs, not the final number) accordingly based off of your opinion. Remember!:

A - Ass-kicking Awesomeness!

B - Bitchin'!

C - C'mon, now...

D - Dumbass

E - Ew

F - Fuck no!

G - Go home

H - Holy fucking shit, you suck

:D thanks, guys!


	199. Pardon My Lateness, Please!

((Quick note: Sorry it took me so long to upload, bros! I was-well, I was dancing -_- but then I realized, I've gotten better! :3))

Italy: guys, me and fratello taught Tay how to dance! :D ((actually, I taught myself :P))

Tay: *can't stop dancing as I watch Eureka Seven with my cousin*

Romano: I'm shocked—she's actually taken up on our tactics

America: guys, she's been dancing for 2 hours now.. Shouldn't she stop?

Britain: *drunk as hell and is high on paranormal helium, so he's singing like he's between Nightcore and chipmunk* 'cause every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last! Need you by my side-

*half of the guy characters are drunk and on this paranormal helium, trying to keep Britain from hogging the mic*

Austria: *sings* under the sea.. Under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter-

Rome: that's what she said!

Austria: -take it from me! Up on the shore, they work all day! Out in the sun, they slave away! While we're devoting, full time to floating, under the-

Vietnam: I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive! Carved my name into his leather seat... I took a Louisville slugger of both headlights, slashed a hole in ALL four tires! Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats! X3

Zay: what is this, I-I don't even-

1): Ninja Starr

"Me: A

Koua: ah

Me: I

Koua: ee

Me: O

Koua: oh

Me: U

Koua: yu

Me: E

Koua: eh

Me: She's growing up so fast!

Koua (Age 6): Um, Mama?

Me: ?

Koua: What if I don't want to learn Japanese?

Me: *hit by lightening*

Ninja Starr: . . .

Geming: Daddy! Can I have, um, your hair?

Ninja Starr: Don't you want my hair?

Geming: Your hair is silver...

Ninja Starr: Well you have my eyes.

Geming: Violet is a weird color

Ninja Starr: There is nothing wrong with my colors!

Geming: But my hair is black, not silver!

Ninja Starr: My hair was black once! And no, I did not dye it. Children! Honestly!"

China: not learn Chinese? What're you thinking, aru! 0.o *fans you with an actual Chinese fan*

Hong Kong: Geming, your hair will probably grow out like mine as you grow, you don't need my hair now *smiles and ruffles his hair*

2): Admin

"Admin: o.o*still spacey*

Kate: *pokes Admin*

Admin: o.o *doesn't respond*

Kate: Um, Admin? Are you okay...?

Pinkamena: I missed you too. :) *kisses him on the lips*"

Italy: ve, Admin...?

Russia: *kisses her back and blushes, having her sit in his lap as he deepens the kiss*

Hungary: ooh la la! *spills her drink* whoopsies! X3

Prussia: 0.0"

Tay: *still dancing*

Britain: *still singing, actually fairly decent with or without the weird helium* nants ingomnya, bagithi chi baba

Emerick (now 18): how you know that part amazes me, considering you don't even speak any sort of African language -_-

Britain: it's the cirrrrrcle of life!

Greece: and it moves us all!

Germany: *even he's drunk!* through despair and hope!

Japan: *shakes his head as he lays down and rests*

Daichi (now 15): *watching them with a confused expression, but he starts dancing while his father's asleep*

China: Japan! Your son can dance! O_O

Japan: *already fast asleep*

China: -.-

Romania: Kate *hugs her* I missed you :) *kisses her*

3): Ninja Starr

"C!"

Hetalia people (that performed): "c'mon, now"? -_- cold world...

4): Admin

"B"

Germany: yay! 'Cause I fucking hate Spears, so I sang my heart out to make that song better!

Italy: but now I'm-

Germany: *slaps a hand over his mouth and then removes his hand to chug beer with both hands*

Italy: *his lips are now burning as here reddish pink with pain* owie :(

Ilaria (now 19): Dad, you ok?!

Azalea: honey-!

Italy: I'm fine n.n" really, it's no biggie, ve..

5): Skysword

"Sky: I'm back guys and- *notices everyone singing* ok, WTF did I miss..

Skysword: ... Yeah what the fuck did we miss?

Noemi: well they appear to be singing.. (now 11)

KisaHeart: hmmm, well I'm due to have my baby any chapter so I'm going to go rest nyah...

Sd: *walks into the room with a Top hat and a trench coat* Has anyone seen my birdie? I has brought her a new gift! :D

Nd: you look like a British hobo...

Sd: Sis! *hugs her* don't be mean south, I have to dress like this for my time tr- *pushes away from his sister* I've said to much! Must, find, birdie! *runs into the house*

skysword: oh what ever. *hugs noemi* so are you going to run off to find your boyfriend?

Noemi: *blushes* I-, I don't want to smother him...

Sky: are you sure your not avoiding him 'cause your mom Finaly told you were baby's come from?

Noemi: *tomato red* N- no! *runs off embarrassed*

skysword: *laughs and looks at Romano* isn't our daughter cute?

Sky: *smiles* hmm, I'd like to be a mom.

Skysword: why haven't you yet then?

Sky: ... I don't want the guys to fight over who's child I have first... :( I love them all so much and I hate seeing them fight.."

Tay: *starting to slow down my dancing* welcome back, guys! *still dancing though*

Canada: *smiles* I'm really excited to hear that :D I can't wait for our kid to enter this less-than-slightly awkward world :3

Ezariah: *finally returns, since "she" from the previous chapter had actually been her clone; she tripped when jogging back, so she's got a small twig sticking out from her short, bright-ass green hair* *blinks, confused* did South just rush in? Hm *shrugs and walks into the house, plopping down on the futon and lays on her back, sighing with content as she heads upstairs to take a shower, allowing her clothes to drop and steps into the shower, leaving the door open 'cause it's too hot as she washes off*

Ambrus: *walking towards the house from his own stroll and bumps into Noemi* h-hey, you're back *blushes deeply and smiles* I'm really glad :) *hugs her*

Romano: she's adorable *smiles*

Prussia: it's okay, ve don't mind whose baby joo have first

Spain: sí we do *glares*

France: maybe you do, but me and Gil don't

Prussia & France: *cross their arms and glare at him*

Spain: fine, I guess it doesn't matter whose baby you have first, Sky

BTT: *smile at you* as long as you sincerely want our kids

Mariko: shit! Tay, my water-

Tay: *stops dancing and immediately rushes her to the hospital*

America: *follows*

6): Oakwyrm

"Me: *enters just in time to hear Rome's performance* -_-' You know if I wasn't distantly related to you through Oliver becoming Tay's grandfather-in-law I'd say something nasty right about now. *has red haired green eyed baby boy in my arms* Scotland, come meet your son.

Oliver: I'd say over all performance ranks somewhere around B.

Lilith: I'm getting hungry. Amaris, I think it's time I took you hunting.

Amaris (nine): Alright!

Nicholas (eight): *covers his ears*

Meilin (also eight): *frowns at him* You're being rude, Nicky.

Nicholas: Don't call me that! It's Nick.

Lilian: *smiles**closes eyes and falls asleep*"

Scotland: *smiles and walks over, hugging you and your guys' son* what should we name the lil' lad?

Britain: *still drunk* what a cute little nephew! X3

China: I think Nicky's a cute nickname for you, aru, but you should save that for you future girlfriend *smirks, then frowns thinking of Meilin or Koua having boyfriends, then the frown turns into a glare as his typical overprotective father impulses kick in* ...

Switzerland: *already laying next to her, having been asleep after the performance*

Rome: well then I guess you guys are glad I'm finished, huh?

Italy: I liked your singing, Grandpa!

Romano: I'd say I enjoyed your performance, too, but then I'd just be trying to kiss your ass

Italy: *gasps* fratello!

Rome: it's okay, Feli, he's just saying his opinion

Germany: zhat's-hic!-fact, old man! *laughs drunkly*

Rome: *glares his way*

Hungary: *records him laughing in a video* this is going to that site with the videos

Zay: *sweat-drop* it's called YouTube, Miss Hungary *sits down next to Dakota and kisses her cheek*

Zo: *sitting in a new, larger fish tank that's up against the wall beside the waterbed as she watches everyone with curious eyes*

Zanny: *sitting on the roof still, then decides to return back inside and check out what's going on, being half-deaf from a couple of the characters' performances, the ones that can't sing so well ,_, I won't mention any names, because those that serenaded in chapter 72 (?) are kinda the only ones that can sing :P*


	200. Midnight Chapter (200 CHAPTERS!)

1): Skysword

Tay & Mariko: *returns with a baby girl and baby boy that have full heads of curly, blue cotton candy hair, both with one blue eye, one green eye, and extremely pale complexions*

America: *already hates the kids 'cause they're not his, but yet they're mine still, as I'd hate them with someone else* just know, Tay, I fucking refuse to share you with anyone else like that ever again

Tay: Am, again, don't cuss. There's still younger kids around *sighs as I cradle my new daughter*

Mariko: *cradling her son* that's fine, Alfred. I can harbor both of the kids on my own

Tay: Iko-chan, that just doesn't seem like a good idea to me-

Italy: what're their names?

Tay: *looks to Mariko*

Mariko: Qesara and Jericho

Italy: ve~, those are cute names :3 can I hold one of them?

Mariko: *hands him Jericho*

Italy: *cradles the sleeping baby boy*

Qesara: *yawns as she grips my shirt, trying to sleep*

"Noemi: *blushes, like a tomato* uh, H- hi, Ambrus... I- I only have th- three more years and- ... *runs away blushing again*

Sky: of course I really want to have your children! But like I said before... I know how much each of you want yours to be my first child. And don't say it doesn't matter! I know how much it matters to Spain, Prussia you even said that you hoped that my first kid would be yours in an earlier chapter and France, your the country of love, of course it matters to you... I love all of you so much but sometimes I hurt all three of you by loving all of you instead of one... *frowns* I'm sorry..

Nd: *sighs happily And hugs Zay* I can't wait... It's almost the 4th of July! All of us states love it so much, and it's just so amazing!

Sd: Bluebirdie! *tackles Ezariah* I hav come from a far to give thee this gift! *still dressed like a "British hobo"* so here you go! *a robotic from jumps on her head* oh *laughs* he must of thought you head was a Lillypad- *notices her look for the first time* EHHH?! Birdie! What Happend?! You look hot and all but my Cute bluebirdie is missing and us replaced by a hot punk firefly! *looks at the robot frog* or a froggy... *wraps his arms around her neck* Oh my sweet froggy prince kiss me now and turn me into your froggy princess! *laughs at his joke*

Skysword: *hugs Romano and smiles sexily* hey Romano. *kisses him slowly but hotly* tomorrows supossed to be really hot, *plays with his curl while kissing his neck* REALLY hot. *gentaly tugs his curl* and I was wondering. *slowly pushes him back into a chair* if I could, *pulls his curl hard but slowly* go outside for a bit, instead of being inside all day?"

Ambrus: h-hey! Noemi-*follows her* come back, what's wrong? *runs as quick as possible to catch up* Noe, wait!

Prussia: it's ok, Sky

Spain: we understand

France: oui. Though each of us do want you to have our own child first, if it will wreck our relationship in the end, then maybe it's not worth having the kids

Spain & Prussia: *nod in agreement*

Spain: but, if you still want to-

Prussia: -we'll understand your decision as to who goes first. We'll still love you even if two of us are left out for a moment

France: *nods*

Romano: *blushes as Skysword tugs on his curl* I-I mean, sure, but I don't want you to pass out due to the weather, babe. As much as I'd like to go out and have some fun, that's too dangerous to risk your health *pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her waist*

Zay: *smiles* that's going to be really fun to celebrate with you guys. And, I-I also have a surprise for you on that day~ *blushes shyly*

Ezariah: *giggles and kisses his cheek despite him joking; she thought about kissing him on the lips but she's too shy right now* thanks for the compliment, and I like your little robo-frog *glances up at it on her head, then she has a sweat-drop as she realizes the shower water is still running and getting them both soaked* South... I'm naked o/o *squirms awkwardly and shyly underneath him, the realization processing in her mind clearly* S-South, I-I'm still naked, a-and you're still on top of me! *covers her face, even though her entire body is practically covered in a bright-ass pink blush*


	201. More Family (And Maybe New Love?)

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: Well, I was thinking of Lendel, since his hair is flaming red and Herald Talendel Firestorm was such an important figure in the war against the Carsites- Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't know what I'm talking about.

Oliver: China, you're starting to look like the father of a teenage daughter...

Nicholas: Girlfriend? Not gonna happen.

Meilin: *giggle* Dad, I'm not going to have a boyfriend for a while.

Lilith: *returns* Much better.

Amaris: *right behind her* Please ignore the upcoming missing person report. There's nothing you can do.

Lillian: *shifts in her sleep*

Lendel: *smiles at Scotland*"

Scotland: *blinks* you're right—I have no clue what you're talking about, but Lendel is a really nice name *takes Lendel's little hand and softly shakes it* hi lil' lad, I'm your father

Tay: Oak and Scottie's baby! It's so cute! *_* *squeals*

Scotland: ._." Thank you *mumbles* crackhead..

Tay: -_- *sitting between America and Mariko, cradling Qesara, who's crying quietly* I think she wants milk

Mariko: *takes her and walks to a room down the hall to breast feed her daughter*

Tay: *lays my head in America's lap* all that dancing's got me pooped out *falls asleep effortlessly*

China: sorry, I was thinking a little too far ahead, aru *smiles at Nick* of course not at this age, aru *ruffles his son's hair* but there's these little things called hormones that'll hit you like a rock-filled dumpling.. It's never a bad thing, though-well *re-considers* for some people, it sucks, and- *decides he's getting far too into it for his kids when they're still so young* never mind, aru. Now's not the time to be discussing that at this age for you *turns to Meilin and smiles, kissing her forehead* I know you won't *smiles even more* and I hope you never will! ^.^

Korea: o.o"

Dimitri (now 7): *walks over to China's kids and waves* um, hi *seems pretty shy-too shy-to be Belarus' son, though he takes the shy streak from Lithuania* can I be friends with you guys? *rubs his arm*

China: aww ^.^

2p!England: *holds his hand out for a high 5* good job, Amaris, I'm really proud of you :)

Switzerland: *wraps his arms around Lillian and mumbles incoherent stuff in his sleep*

2p!Canada: this whole time I really didn't notice your kid, man

2p!England: well you have kinda been hibernating lately, which makes no sense to me since it's hot as fuck all the time, but whatever *shrugs*

2p!Canada: hm. *hanging over the bed, staring at the wall furthest away, spacing out* ...

2): Skysword

"Sd: *blinks* so? *hugs her* it's not like a man can't feel everything when she's waring cloths and he hugs her anyway! *pulls back from the hug* though I must say I was raised better than this! *puts his old trench coat over her* there now there is no shame! *though I'm not giving you my hat. I look to sexy with it! Now I must go! *picks up her hand like he's going to kiss it but stops* why am I kissing her hand! I'm American not British! *kisses her on the lips* then hops out of the shower! *closes the shower door and starts to head out of the bath room but stops* Chi! You pervert you saw her naked!

Chi: Chiiiii chi!

Sd: D: pervert!

Sky: *hugs the BTT* let's just let things happen naturally. If I get pregnant I get pregnant on random and we won't know who's it is until it's born. *smiles and kisses each of them. I'm sorry I'm so selfish.

noemi: umm, it's just that I- *blushes and looks away* have your parents given you the talk yet?"

Ezariah: *eyes widen as the blush on her cheeks that stretch across the bridge of her nose only turns a darker red as she lightly touches her lips, thinking to herself: "H-he kissed me.."* *turns off the shower water and gets properly dressed* I guess I should give him back his trench coat *steps out as she's in a dark purple nightgown, making the rest of her punk-goth almost look seem innocent, besides the black fingernails* South, your coat *hands it to him since he hasn't quite left yet* thanks for letting me use it momentarily *smiles* a-and thanks for the kiss, too *blushes even more* i-it was nice..

Prussia: you're not selfish, Sky *smiles softly*

France: oui, we completely understand your feelings

Spain: sí, señorita *kisses you*

France: *kisses you as well*

Prussia: *kisses you too, then pulls away and stands straight, a thoughtful expression on his face* I haven't had a good fight vith Roddy for a while *sees he's not drunk anymore* Roddy, let's spar!

Austria: hm? Sure, I guess

Prussia: sveet! *rushes outside into the vast, gorgeously green backyard*

Austria: *follows shortly after*

Tay: *unconsciously mirrors Austria in my sleep*

Hungary: *sees that "her husband" has his head in America's lap* ... *opens mouth, then closes it, too tired to yell at anyone as she plops onto the futon and falls asleep*

America: *knocked the fuck out, snoring*

Tay/Austria: *shoves a sock in his mouth even as I still have my eyes closed*


	202. M'aww!

1): Skysword

"Skysword: *kisses Romano and grinds against him, while pulling his curl* now will you let me go outside?

Sd: *gins* well I am a great kisser! *wraps his arms around her* and a good hugger* and a great genius. *nuzzles the crook of her neck* and as a genius *whispers in her ear* I do know when a girl has a crush on a mad man. *pulls back and looks at her with bored eyes* not many people whould be brave enough. *strokes a finger up her neck* most people can't handle the insanity. *pulls her close there lips almost touching* are you scared now Ezariah? Or will my birdie leave me like the north?

Noemi: *Fell asleep sitting in a chair reading manga*"

Romano: *groans* you can't persuade me by seduction! I'm worried about you, Skysword, d-don't think I'll just give in by that *groans again* but jesus, it feels so damn good~

Italy: 0.0 *decides to listen to Romano's Delicious Tomato Song as he plugs his headphones in*

Ambrus: *smiles and places a blanket over her, kissing her cheek* it'll be cool to have you go to high school with me *turns to watch Hetalia: The Beautiful World with me and America and most of the other Hetalia characters*

Tay: *upgrades everyone so they look like their new selves* *evil grin* *continues watching*

Ezariah: *blushes softly* I-I'm not scared, South. I won't leave *leans against him, his hands on her chest* I like you too much to be afraid *blush increases* I don't think you're all that insane, actually, from what I've seen, anyways *smiles shyly*


	203. Well It's About Time -smiles-

1): Skysword

"Sd: *pins her against a wall* then your a fool for not being afraid. *kisses her gentaly* and Im a fool for not pushing you away. *kisses her again*but it seems even a genius gets lonely. *kisses her again longer* and falls in love. *leans down to kiss her again but stops letting her move for the last kiss*

skysword: *kisses him slowly while wiggling in his lap a bit and pulling his curl harbder* I think I am."

Romano: *groans and gets a hard-on* l-let's just take this to the room *lifts her up and carries her up the stairs to their room*

Ezariah: then we'll be fools together *blushes as she gazes into his eyes with a longing desire of love* I love you *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, her legs wrapped around his waist*

Azalea: *drops her pizza when she sees what's happening with her sister*

Alarsis & Calthynn: *shocked and amazed too*

Tay: *spits my soda out on 2p!America's face*

2p!America: *gets some up his nostril, causing his nose to burn* 0.0 FUCK! *rushes upstairs*

Tay: *wiping the dripping soda from my lip* Ezariah's finally found someone! *wipes a tear away*

HRE: -_-"


	204. Good Morning To You All

((Quick note: 3 more days •_• I don't even wanna do any of my history assignments, I'm so damn excited! :3 I'll do them later today...))

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: I'm glad you like it. *hugs Lendel close* He's going to look just like you.

Lendel: *giggles and reaches towards his father*

Oliver: Aw, look he knows his daddy.

Lilith: *glare*

Oliver: I had to!

Amaris: *high fives 2p!England (we need a name for this guy)*

Nicholas: We'd love to be your friends Dimitri! *smile*

Meilin: After all...

Both: You are our cousin!

Lillian: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!

Me: Lillian's moody?

Lilith: *very mater-of-fact voice* Pregnant.

((Can you figure out what Oliver did there?))"

Scotland: *smiles and puts his pinky out for his son to grab* hey Len *chuckles softly, but then glares back at Oliver over his shoulder*

2p!England (yeah, I know, I'm looking for names to use for the 2ps, since they don't seem to have official ones..): *smiles* awesome! Want another cupcake? *holds out a tray full of blood-red cupcakes*

Tay: 2p!Iggy, your name shall be Ben

2p!England/Ben: jesus lord, you're so creative *blinks* seriously, wish I'd thought of that one

Tay: -_- coming up with names aren't easy, ok?! Damn..

Dimitri: *smiles* thanks, guys! n.n

Jericho: *crawling around, bored out of his mind*

Dimitri: *watches him* hmm..

Jericho: DD!

Dimitri: *blinks* yes?

Jericho: MeiMei, Nick!

China: I think he's just spewing out random names -_-"

Switzerland: *still sleeping, but he makes a random sound in his throat when he hears the word "pregnant"*

((For the life of me? I have no clue ._.))

Greece: *hears kittens mewling outside* ! *rushes out the front door*

Tay: *being effortlessly pissed off by my damn charger* 3 more days and I won't hardly be using your bitch ass, anyways •_•40 hours surrounded by fellow anime lovers *shakes America awake* babe, babe, babe! Honey, wake up

America: *groans* what...

Tay: your English voice actor's gonna be at the expo! And Ichigo's, and Greece's, and Aizen's!

America: I know that *shifts* you've told me that several times

Tay: so! That wasn't my point! *rolls so I'm laying on his side* did you know that Eric Vale looks like Olly Murs without the sexy bit of facial hair?

America: that's great *wraps his arm around me* it's still too early, go back to sleep

Tay: that's a double plus! He voices you AND he looks like Olly Murs! :3

America: mmhm... *drifts off to sleep*

Tay: X3

2): Admin

"Pinkamena, Kate, and Admin: *walk in*

Kate: *still sleepy* *goes and hugs Romania* G'morin.

Admin: *spacey*

Pinkamena: *slaps Admin across the face*

Admin: *snaps out of it* OW?! What the heck was that for?! Ò.Ó

Pinkamena: You were spacing.

Admin: How bad?

Pinkamena: Pretty bad. You didn't even notice all of them drunk and sining Disney. -.- Warsaw recorded it though, so we have it on tape. :D"

Romania: *kisses Kate* hey~

Germany: Addie! *stumbles over to you, hungover* shit.. *glares at the Lego on the floor* I'm glad joo finally came too *throws his arms around you and kisses you while lifting your body into his arms and your feet off the ground*

Russia: *laughs, then looks at Pinkamena with a lustful blush* ... *looks away, blushing even more*

Zo: some seem horny today *sweat-drop as she leans against the rim of the tank*

HRE: if you're horny, let's do it!

Tay: ride it, my pony!

Britain: *still drunk* my saddle's..waiting!

Emerick (now 24): come and jump on it! X3

Calthynn: how the hell did my son turn out to be nothing like either of us?

fem!Germany/Kreszentia: I can't even answer that question *blinks as she sighs and leans against him*

Calthynn: he's old enough. We can spend time together, if you know what I mean~

Kreszentia: *straddles his waist*

HRE: *covers the scene with a curtain* upstairs!

Kreszentia & Calthynn: *head to their room to finish up*

HRE: ...

3): Ninja Starr

"Me: England, I must ask, how did you react when you found out that America was bigger than you, and America, how did you react when you found out that Canada was bigger than you?

Koua (age 7): Naughty Mama... Baba is big, too!

Geming: Father is part of China, correct? So are you simply that one part? And China owns you?

Ninja Starr (The OC): Why are we on this subject..."

Britain: *glares as he lifts his head up from the table, face flushed from being drunk still* Alfie is not bigger than me.

America: c'mon, Arthur, we probed this long time ago

Canada: but I'm still bigger than you

America: re-size that shit, I swear you're not!

All 3: *head over to the corner of a random wall and pull down their pants*

Britain: I've grown since then *pouts and blushes* I won't always be this size

America: haha! Suck it and weep, Iggy! XD

Britain: ... Alright *starts getting on his knees*

Hungary: *searching around for her camcorder*

Belgium: *taps her shoulder and holds it out to her* found it! ^.^

Hungary: thanks *turns to see that America has pushed Britain away and zipped his pants up* aww

America: I don't want my dick all over the Internet!

Tay: neither would I. It'd be a shame if another girl...saw it..and... Wanted it *eyes narrow* I'd hate to see something horrible happen to an America fangirl

America: really? I wouldn't :3

Britain: neither would I -.-

Tay: but hey, it's yaoi, so who really gives a damn! :D

Both: T_T

Canada: see? You've resized and I've grown

America: whatever, I'll grow bigger!

Canada: no you won't :)

Britain: I've grown for sure!

Canada & America: no you haven't n.n

China: *smiles at Koua* you're darn right I am, aru

France: only when it comes to the shape of your country, not what everyone else is referring to~ *raises an eyebrow* unless that is your country..

China: *glares and smacks him across the face* unforgivable, aru!

France: ow! China D: *has a bruise on his cheek*

Hong Kong: um... While I AM a part of China, he does not own me *smiles*

China: you're one of my many cities

Hong Kong: but I'm treated like I'm a separate country

China: but you're not

Hong Kong: *clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes at him*

Zo: sorry, I just have to ask—what the heck were those? *saw their dicks and has a question mark atop her head*

Zay: *laughs* oh, right, you're a mermaid, you don't see those on your mermen, huh?

Greece: *petting Kyo calmly and casually* which makes me wonder, how do you guys make babies?

Tay: *shifts to looking like Estonia as I tackle Greece and snatch the cat from him, then playing with Kyo*

Kyo: *looking around*

Zo: for the last time, I'm a siren, not a stupid little mermaid *glares at Greece*

Tay/Estonia: *huggling Kyo*

Kyo: *blinks*

Zo: and for the record, sirens don't make babies. There aren't any male sirens that I know of

Tay/Estonia: I know quite a few, and oh my god they're just...*eyes widen and grins as I shift back to myself* it's really cool. They're sexy as all fuck X3

America: hotter than me?

Tay: not in my opinion *smiles, then frowns* well..I-I mean-

America: *glares*

Tay: *nervous smile* a-anyways, Zo, they're-or it's-called a penis

Zo: hm.. *grabs her waterproof iPhone and looks up what that is* stupid ocean wifi only shows me information about marine life *grabs Britain's phone* can I use this~?

Britain: you can use whatever you want of mine, beautiful

?: snap out of it, dammit! *slaps him across the face*

Others: 0.0

?: I'm sick of this trollop taking advantage of poor Iggy

Britain: I-I see you have an accent, too. Do I know you from somewhere?

?: well, I'm just a citizen living in the UK

Britain: oh, Becky!

Becky: yes?

Britain: that's your name, right?

Becky: yeah *smiles, then frowns again* anyways, don't allow the scallywag get to you! *hugs him and runs off* bye!

Zo: random *rolls her eyes and flicks her fin about in the water while leaning against the rim* oh, so that's what it is. Hm. *hands Britain his phone back* thanks, sweetie *grabs him and kisses his cheek* 'preciate it

Ilaria: *super-balls-pissed when she see that happen for some reason, but decides to stay right where she is*

Britain: *blushes* you're welcome *smiles shyly and touches his cheek* this is never being washed =/.\\=

Others: gross

4): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *groans* ugh, I hate being pregnant right now! I feel fat, I'm moody, and I really just want to hold my baby Nyah! *pokes her belly* sweetie mommy wants you to come out Nyah.

Sky: *laughs* the baby's Canadian, e you have to say please.

KisaHeart: please come out Nyah! *laughs for a bit with sky till her eyes grow wide*

sky: what is it?

KisaHeart: I-, I think my water just broke.

Skysword: *laying in bed with Romano, playing with his curl* so was that a yes, I can go outside?

Sd: *walking outside* I think it's time for my sparrow to become of use to me."

Canada: *laughs too until his eyes widen as well* well, only one way to find out *rushes Kisa to the hospital*

France: Sky, China hit me :(

China: oh, so it's THAT game we're playing this morning, aru! Look, Sky, if he hadn't insulted my size, I wouldn't have had to come over there and beat his ass!

France: ...bitch

China: what the fuck did you say?!

Prussia & Spain: *slap their hands over France's mouth*

Japan & Hong Kong: *pull China back*

Korea: Yao, you have kids now! You can't afford to be a bad example to them at an early stage in life! O.O"

China: *pulls back* you're right, I'm sorry, aru

France: whatever *walks away and out to the park*

Prussia & Spain: *exchange "What the hell was that for" expressions*

Romano: *moans* yes~ blushes deeply* We'll go outside, Skysword. But I'm bringing arctic-cold water in case you do pass out..

China: hmph *marches back over to his side of the room*

Tay: *fell asleep again* too early for this arguing... *hugs America's arm firmly*

Zay: -.-"

Ezariah: *watches South off and smiles with bliss, blushing*

Ambrus: *laying on the grass in the woods, staring up at the clear blue sky* Mom and Dad never really ever gave me "the talk" *shrugs* whatever that is.. *holds his hand up like he could just reach out and steal a chunk of the sky* ... *blinks and smiles* it'll be fun when Noe gets to e my age, we'll be able to hang out without anyone thinking wrongly of us!


	205. Typical Mornings

1): Skysword

"Sky: *laughs at France* oh you poor baby! *kisses his cheek and smiles* but if china hit you than you must of deserved it.

Skysword: *now out of bed and dressed* your just saying this cause you think china is cute!

Sky: as a button. *grins and hugs Spain* though I love my BTT more!

Skysword: sure.

Noemi: *eating breakfast* hey mom how did you and dad meet? Or better yet how did you become a couple?

Skysword: er... Well I first meet him when I called him a few choice words... And as for how we got together- *blushes and looks at Romano* why don't you tell her?

Sd: *walks to Ambrus* follow me. It's time for you to fulfill your part of the deal. *for once looks completely serious*"

Ambrus: ok *stands and follows him*

France: ouch -.-

China: *smirks* cuteness gets them to agree every time

Chibitalia: don't I know it

Everyone: aww! X3

Spain: *smiles and hugs you back*

Romano: well *blushes* at first it was just sexual feelings, it seemed-

Rome: *plays Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye*

Romano: ...

Rome: sorry *shuts it off*

France: *WAS dancing in the background* aw :(

Romano: anyways, it eventually turned into a crush, and then we began dating. Not long after, your mom was pregnant with you, and here you are *smiles*

Tay: *trying to figure out how to improve these lemons* ...

Hungary: y'know vhat I realized?

Austria: what is it?

Hungary: ve never gave Ambrus zee talk

Austria: *sweat-drop* that's disappointing to hear

Hungary: we'll tell him all about it when he gets back. In the meantime~ *straddles his waist*

Britain: T_T *points down the hall*

Austria: *blushes and carries her to their room*

Tay: *transforms into Prussia unknowingly*

Prussia: o.o"

Tay: *shifts to Denmark as I continue to write*

Denmark: has that passed her personal control?

Emerick: looks like it

Turkey: odd.

2): Admin

"Kate: *kisses back*

Admin: *pulls away for a sec* *giggles* Addie? Where'd that come from all of a sudden?

Pinkamena: *notices Russia and starts blushing* :)

Kate: *pulls away from Romania for a sec* *notices Pinkamena blushing* *starts giggling* I haven't seen her blush that much since she started going out with Russia..."

Romania: *smiles* it's nice to see that they've finally found each other, considering they're a perfect match *turns his attention back on Kate, then kisses her neck and softly nips at it*

Germany: *blushes* truth be told, I'm not even sure myself.. But I think it suits joo since you're so cute *kisses your cheek*

Italy: I'm waiting on those GermAdmin babies =w=

Germany: *blushes* Italy-

Italy: it will happen! ò.ó

HRE: o_o"

Russia: *smiles back at Pinkamena shyly before walking up to her and kissing her, an arm around her waist*

Tay: *puts in my earbuds as I crank up Pony by Ginuwine as I form back to myself again*


	206. Dark Clouds Are Rising

((Quick note: I had a dream..and I'm turning it into a fanfiction once I figure out what the fuck happened, since I got fucking woken up by my fucking dad to go to the goddammn library and do a fucking class that I could've done when school fucking started again. I don't want school during summer, even if it's "an easy class". It was only easy when I had the cheats. Now I'm fucked, and now I'm mad. If I don't upload sooner today, it's because of the fucking library and the fucking class. Anyways—enjoy! ^_^))

Tay: *comes out from the shower* that's the last time I sleep under the blankets when it's- *checks my iPhone* -79 degrees out?! Bullcrap *sits down next to Mariko and sighs, trying to re-think about my dream, purposefully not talking to anyone*

1): Admin

"Admin: China, Hong Kong is a seperate country. Deal with it. -.-"

China: no, aru!

Hong Kong: yes *smirks slyly*

2): Oakwyrm

"Me and Oliver: *shaking with suppressed rage*

Oliver: Because of our kids-

Me: We will refrain-

Both: From violence until further notice.

Lilith: When those kids grow up I have a feeling America and England are in for quite the beating.

Amaris (ten): I could beat them up now. *smile*

Lillian: MeiMei? *snort* Isn't that the name of Oak's inner obsessive yaoi fangirl? That's not a good sign.

Meilin (nine): Yaoi? *tilts head* What's that?

Nicholas (also nine): Father, I would like to study martial arts with you as my teacher.

Lendel: *grabs Scotland's finger*"

Ben: while you COULD beat them up, dear daughter of mine, I don't want anyone getting more pissed than they already are, because usually I don't mind, but now I do, after our what, 10 chapters of straight fiascos with Italy snapping and the divorce and Spain hitting Zay-

Spain: that was a long time ago

Ben:-could care less, it still happened

Xayla: do NOT fight.

Both: sorry

Xayla: good *back to her creepy-looking 2p self, her pointed ears twitching with inner insanity as her eyes glow red* they're coming to take me away, ha ha...

Britain: wait a minute! What'd we do-was it the yaoi joke I tried to pull last chapter..? ._. Someone help me 'cause I'm really lost

America: *watching Tosh.0, could care less, probably pissed because I'm pissed*

Tay: *sits next to him and watches*

Jericho: *blinks and smiles his toothless smile* mama! *crawls over to Mariko*

Mariko: *lifts him up and holds him in her arms*

Qesara: *staring off at nothing, looking like a high-ass baby*

China: 1). Yaoi—you'll understand when you're older, aru. 2). That sounds like a great idea, Nick, I'll for sure teach it to you, aru :)

Scotland: *cautiously takes Lendel from you and holds him while he still lets him grab at his pinky*

Xayla: since Tay won't talk, she's lucky I can literally speak her thoughts *looks at Ben* she just remembered that Ben is the name of a creepy pasta character, so 2p!England shall be re-named to Aidan

Aidan: that's a much better name *grins* sounds kinda evil

Xayla: my brother's evil

2p!Zay/Erebus: *chuckles darkly*

All: oh, we know •_•"

3): Admin

"Admin: *sweatdrop*

Kate: *blush* I-If you wanna suck some blood...I'm okay with it...

Pinkamena: *wraps her arms around Russia's neck and starts kissing back*"

Germany: vell, I-I mean *blushes and looks away* I don't know if you're ready for those

Italy: by those you mean kids.

Germany: ja

Italy: *smirks*

Romania: *grins against her skin* perfect~ *starts sucking a little bit of her blood*

Russia: *deepens the kiss, then pulls away, blushing heavily* Mena, I can't go on. If I do, I-I won't be able to control myself *blush increases, still holding her hand at least* I'm sorry. Unless you want me to go that far with you, I have to hold back

Baltics: *eye twitch* ... *exchange WTF glances*

4): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *comes into the house holding a baby*

Sky: Lemme See!

kisaHeart: *Smiles* it was a boy just like a guessed! *the baby has canada's hair color and eyes, but has little whit kitty ears like kisas cat ears.*

Skysword: *laughing* he's a boy and yet he has gully kitty ears!

kisaHeart: *hss* he can't help that his mom was a neko! and plus I think he looks cute with them, kinda like Inuyasha!

Sky: But inuyasha had dog ears do that's at least a bit manly.

KisaHeart: *glares at them but then smiles at the baby in her arms* it's ok, mommy loves you just the way you are Nyah.

Noemi: mom can I have a friend from school over?

Skysword: sure what's her name?

Noemi: it's a boy mom.

Skysword: then no.

Noemi: but mom! I already kinda have a boyfriend (Ambrus), this guys eight, and if it helps I think he's gay!

Skysword: hmmm, fine.

Sky: out of curiosity how do you explain her fast ageing to the school?

Skysword: wave some money in their faces and say it's an ilness.

Sd: *in the woods with Ambrus* I am going to be blunt. I want you to kidnap a baby for me. No not just any baby, KisaHearts baby, oh yes he will be wonderful for my experiment. *smokes coldly* don't try to back out ether. A deal is a deal. If you try to break it not only will you lose your voice but I'll take away other things. Your fathers hands, your mothers sight, Noemi's ability to walk. Oh what a pity that would be, I hear that she really loves to dance."

Canada: *smiles happily* he's so adorable! *hugs Kisa* I'm glad you made it through, too *kisses her and his child* what should we name our son? *blushes yet smiles at the way that sounds, happy that he's finally found somebody who's right for him*

2p!Canada/Dylan: name him Xavier

Canada: hm.. Sounds alright, but-*looks to Kisa* what do you think, honey? Do you wanna try a different name?

Dylan: *smirks* man, everyone's changing into someone that I used to know

Italy: but you didn't have to cut me off-

2p!Italy/Lorenzo: *places a hand over Feliciano's mouth* he said someONE, not someBODY

Italy: *muffled: "But I still wanna sing the song!"*

Lorenzo: no

Italy: *curl droops in disappointment*

Romano: *looks to Noemi* is that one boy that you saved from being bullied?

Hungary & Austria: *return*

Hungary: Ambrus isn't back.. I'm starting to get worried

Austria: he's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll be fine

China: I just realized you're the only non-doting father in this room ._.

Austria: because I trust Ambrus enough to not be

China: hey, I trust my kids, too, you ass! I just care enough to protect them, unlike you, you heartless bastard!

Austria: *glares angrily as he stands to his feet*

China: *storms over*

Hungary: hey, hey. Both of you, stop it *glares at them both as she stands between them* unless you all want a pissed off author who will literally drop this story like a sack of bricks ((by the way, I wouldn't do that just because I can't remember a dream, but someone would REALLY have to piss me off for me to desert you guys like that :/ so rest assured, I'm not dropping the story.)), I suggest you all cut the bull

China: okay

Austria: fine with me, I wasn't intending on really fighting

China: liar

Austria: *growls*

Hungary: *places her arm out in front of him* stop.

Austria: *backs off*

China: *returns back to his part of the room*

Tay: *looks up and sees that the reviewers and characters are pretty much separate from the others as they have seemed to claim their own part of the room; the sight of this makes me feel like we're no longer a whole like we used to be* ... *keeps watching Tosh.0 anyways*

Ambrus: *has a million thoughts running through his head-demonic voices actually-telling him to risk it all rather than kill a newborn baby to get and keep what he wants* *he ignores these thoughts and nods* fine. I'll kidnap Kisa's baby.

*dramatic music*

((Quick note: Um, yay, I think, for making it throughout a whole chapter without any interruptions... Um, yeah... Sorry I exploded in the earlier author's quick note, it's just that that was probably the best Hetalia dream ever and it was just getting to the climax! Ò_Ó but being the creative person that I am-not bragging, everyone I know seems to think so-I'm sure it'll all come back to me soon. I already have ANOTHER idea I wanna do, but it can wait. Dreams slip from my mind easily ,_, have a good damn day, guys! :P))


	207. Guest From Another Anime

Tay: my email works again! *anticipating for emails to flow* yup :| 92 emails *shakes my head and turns to America* hey, can I-*whispers the rest to him*

America: *face reddens* s-seriously?! Is this some sort of way to release stress?!

Tay: please~

America: that's crazy, I'll die!

Tay: and I'll bring you back to life, 'cause I'm fucking magical like that -.-

America: *blush increases-if possible* I-I guess so

Tay: yay! *hugs him* I love you :)

America: I love you too

Tay: but not now—later, if you don't mind *smiles* and come with me, 'cause I'm gonna bring a guest friend from a different anime over

America: *hesitant* are they from Bleach?

Tay: yup

America: are they an Espada?

Tay: you know it

America: *sighs and decides to follow*

Mariko: *watching The Little Mermaid with Zo, Jericho, HRE, and Qesara*

1): Admin

"Pinkamena: *smiles* It's okay. *kisses him on the lips*

Admin: Yeah... *sigh* *spaces out for a minute* *turns to Germany* How come I get the ominous feeling that something's going to happen in the next few chapters?"

Russia: *smiles softly and kisses her back again*

Germany: because sometzing alvays happens whenever someone else feels that way -_-"

Italy: ve, I have a bad feeling about it, too *shivers*

Canada: I have an even worse feeling that I'll have to beat the hell out of Austria and Hungary's kid

2p!America/Anakey (An_Eh_Key): you mean Ambrus?

Canada: yeah, that motherfucker

Anakey: •_•" (I like the sound of his name :3)

2): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *smiles softly* I'll tell you after a nap. I just gave birth not to long ago and I'm very tired Nyah. *takes the baby to her room so they both can rest* oh mew today was hard... I... Love... You..*falls asleep whispering the baby's name*

Noemi: Yup! His name is Nathan! He's really quiet, doesn't speak up for himself, always wares this old hat, And is really calm and nice. Though personally I think he's a cry baby. *door bell rings* that's him! *turns to hive the adults a serious look* he's also an orphan so dont ask about his family. I swear if you make him cry I'll borrow dads mafia and *makes a slicing motion next to her neck with her finger*

sky: *hugs Prussia* Hey Prussia, let's go to the lake to day just you and me! I feel like I haven't spent enough time with you lately.

Sd: *smirking while working on his invention for the baby* Great Scot! *laughs*"

Canada: *smiles again* fair enough. You deserve a nice, long rest

Adults: -_-

Romano: Noe, that's really not necessary, no one here is that much of an asshole to ask about it now that you let us know

Anakey: Rovano (2p!Romano) might be

Rovano: no I won't.. -.-" stop playing the blame game, dammit.

Prussia: ok, sounds like fun! *grabs your hand and runs to the lake eagerly*

Ambrus: *watching him* do you want me to go kidnap the child now? *blank expression*

3): Oakwyrm

"Me, Lillian, Oliver AND Lilith: *looks around sharply* I just got the feeling a child is in danger. *shrug* Probably a false alarm.

Lilith: Aidan is a really good name for you. *kisses Aidan (man I love that name)*

Amaris (eleven): FYI, I don't want a sibling.

Oliver: *glares at England and America*

Meilin (ten): Oh, OK.

Nicholas (ten): Father, could we possibly start my training immediately?

Lillian: Well, I'm going away for a while. *kisses Switzerland's cheek before departing*

Lendel (one): *tugs at Scotland's hair obviously fascinated by the colour* Daddy!

Me: He seems to like you a lot darling. *takes a picture of the two of them*"

Aidan: thanks *kisses her back* ((I'm glad you like it :3 I've always liked that name too)) and you won't have another sibling, Amaris, don't worry

Dimitri (now 9): *looks at Amaris curiously* in, excuse me, I-I don't mean to be rude, but.. What are you?

Britain: *too disturbed by what I'd whispered to America to even care if anyone's glaring at him or not* ... *eye twitches*

Tay & America: *leap through the transporting portal*

China: yes, aru. We will begin now *hands Nick a pure white outfit* here, out this on

Switzerland: ok *hugs her* be careful, Lillian *concerned expression*

Scotland: *smiles and admires Lendel's hair as well* it's actually a little more redder than mine *blows raspberries on his stomach to get him to laugh*

3): Admin

"Admin: China, he has his own flag, that makes him his own country. Deal. With. It. -_-"

China: ok, ok! Hong Kong's a country *dressed in the martial arts outfit himself*

Hong Kong: damn right I am *grins*

Tay: *returns with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques from Bleach*

Grimmjow: why am I here? *grumpy as always*

Tay: because I want you to be :)

Grimmjow: *narrows his eyes as he sees my hair color is the same as his*

Everyone: *scared shitless of how tall and broad he is in comparison to everybody else*

Zo: *stares at him with intense interest* hmm~

Grimmjow: *plops down on the waterbed next to Mariko*

Tay & America: *sit on the waterbed as well*

Jericho (two): bwu hair! *reaches for Grimmy's hair*

Grimmjow: *pulls away like he's some sort of toxic alien from Jupiter*

Tay: *hugs him* it'll be fun to have you around

Grimmjow: yeah, whatever, how long do I have to be here?

Tay: until I say you can go back

Grimmjow: *feels very awkward and weirded out when he says all the children around*

Hungary: *looks up from her yaoi doujinshi (Spamano & GerIta, in case you're wondering)* ?

Grimmjow: *looks at her and winks*

Hungary: *blushes and hides behind the doujinshi again*

Austria: *thinks: "I don't like him"* who's your friend?

Grimmjow: I'm not her friend

Tay: Grimmy

Grimmjow: *growls* it's Grimmjow..

America: Grimy Jo

Grimmjow: *eyebrow twitches in annoyance*

Tay: n.n that too!

Austria: well, don't make the moves on her, she's my wife

Grimmjow: TayZay?

Tay & Austria: ew! O.o

Tay: no way in he-

Austria: this one *nods in Hungary's direction*

Grimmjow: hn, whatever *looks over at Vietnam*

Vietnam: *doesn't notice as she's sitting in the corner, reading Fruits Basket manga*

Tay: ^.^ well, I'm off to upload several chapters for the yaoi one-shots! *starts typing away*

Grimmjow: *reads over my shoulder in curiosity*

America: *arm-wrestling with Poland, whose hair still hasn't grown back :P*


	208. Looks Like It's Time To Lose My Mind

Britain: *drunk again, singing What Makes You Beautiful to Hungary*

Austria: *kicks him away*

France: *laughs*

Britain: you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful! X3

Hungary: *rolls her eyes and shakes her head*

2p!Prussia (Alan) & Turkey: *drunk too, singing with him to her*

Austria: will you all refrain from thing to serenade my wife when drunk?!

Tay: *can't help but laugh*

Hungary: seriously, go serenade Vietnam. She's single and much prettier than me

Vietnam: *laughs as she flips a page* nope.

1): Skysword

"Sky: *at the lake with Prussia, smiling* this is a privet lake so no one

should bother us here! *holds into Prussias hand* I was thinking that maybe we

could walk around the lake and then when it's gets darker we could do a little

night swimming. Though I hope you won't mind that I forgot my swimsuit *winks

at Prussia*

Sd: *smiles* yes get the child now please!

Noemi: *opens the door* Ciao Nat!

Nathan: h- hey Noe.

Noemi: *drags him inside* come in already!

Nathan: ah, forgive my intruding!

Skysword: jeez he's awful polite, what is he Japanese?

Noemi: Nope I say he's Canadian!

Nathan: *blinks* how did you know?!

Noemi: your really polite, a complete push over at times, people pick on you

alot, and there's the fact your eyes look like Canad- er Matthew's, just yours

is just a bit more blue.

Nathan: *pulls his hat down some more* thanks a lot Noe...

Noemi: yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry, now let's go play! *drags him outside*

skysword: . . . So he's Canadian then... That makes sence... (You stero typing

OC!)"

(Heh, well, Hetalia's pretty much stereotypes in and of itself, but hey, no one complains really :P))

Prussia: that sounds good *smirks* and I don't mind if you forgot your swimsuit, 'cause I forgot my swimming shorts *playfully winks and sticks his tongue out at you, but not without making it perverted and slipping his tongue between his two fingers (you should hopefully know what that means, 'cause there's no way I'm explaining it -_-") before jogging along the sand, already shirtless and only wearing black skinny jeans, showing off the tattoo of the bird from his country's flag*

Japan: -.-"

Canada: *laughs softly and goes to check on his wife and kid*

Ambrus: *backs away and runs to the house, sneaks in through the back door and steals Kisa and Canada's son-before Matthew shows up-sneaking back through the same way and running back to where South is*

Canada: *walks into the room* K-Kisa! Our son, he's been kidnapped! *eyes widen in horror*

Dylan: see?! I knew shit would hit the fan!

Lorenzo: well, I mean- *points at the monitor that kinda reveals all* dumbass -_- of course everyone knew, anyways!

Dylan: I should neuter you... *narrows his eyes at him*

2p!France/Marco: *cocks an eyebrow as he steps outside to smoke*

Canada: *clenches his fists as he runs off to kick Ambrus' ass, his dark side slowly surfacing*

Ambrus: *running his ass off, nearly tripping over lifted up roots and dropping the child, but keeps a firm hold on him and catches up to where South is* alright *nearly out of breath* I have him. What else do you need?

Austria: Matthew, no! *follows him*

Hungary: *grabs her frying pan and runs as well*

Tay: oh, this is bullshit T_T if all is an ugly blur in the end- *holds a gun up to my head* I don't want my 3 anticipated days to go to waste just 'cause of one damn mad scientist... *glares and keeps the gun held to my head*

Grimmjow: dumbass. Ya can't die; remember?

Tay: heh, I don't give a fuck *psycho grin* I have a certain number of lives that only I myself can do away with, so I will rid myself of them all just to end this shit

Grimmjow: you're just tired of getting pissed off

Tay: 'cause I'm about to slap somebody in a damn second!

America: not necessary

Tay: *stands up and walks outside; all anyone hears is 75 shots straight in a row, nonstop* *I return with no luck of death but an ass-fucked pissed expression and a bleeding temple, chest, throat, and gut* lemme go wash off. Actually-*snaps and the blood cleans itself, the holes in my vital regions seeping shut again*

2): Admin

"Admin:Admin: Yeah... Tay, you might want to start fireproofing the house. Just

in case. *looks at Grimmjow* Whose this?

Kate: *lays her head on Romania's shoulder and closes her eyes*"

Tay: *snickers sadistically* I am the fireproof of this house, Addie *grins widely, having officially lost my mind*

America: *scared for his life* Tay, I just want you to know, even if you're now just like 2p!you, I still love you

Tay: thanks, honey~, I hate you too

America: what?!

Tay: *looks at him, grinning even wider* whoops. Did I say hate? Sorry, babe, I didn't mean that

America: *confused and terrified*

Xayla: *grinning as widely as mine* oh, well, the damage has already been done

Italy: *hiding under the bed to suppress his inner psycho*

Tay: *looks up at Grimmjow* oh, and this lovely guy is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's the sixth Espada from the anime Bleach, and just fucking awesome

Grimmjow: *eyes wide as he stares down at me in pure horror*

Romania: *softly places a hand on Kate's head as she rests* Grimmjow's scared of dark!TayZay? Now we're all fucked

Tay: *strolls out of the house, chanting* and-they're coming to take me away, ha ha, they're coming to take me away, ho ho, hee hee, ha ha, to the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away *throws my head back and giggles like a mentally insane teenage girl-which I can tend to be when I want to-as I march deeper into the darkness*

Italy: *scared shitless*

America: *sighs and walks off after me* dammit Tay, with your unpredictable inner psycho...

Zanny: that must be the best way she can cope without snapping at anybody

Everyone else: it is

Zanny: yup *nods* well, I'm off to hunt!

Xayla: yeah, me too *stands and stretches, then goes off to find some random fangirl or fanboy to slaughter*

Zanny: *follows her lead*

Grimmjow: crazy motherfuckers ,_, anyways *shakes your hand* nice to meet ya, Admin. If I show up missing by midnight, it's because I've just had enough of this madness and have gone back home •_•


	209. Freak

Tay: *returns and socks both Canada and Ambrus* idiots. Both of you take a time out *shoves Austria and Hungary inside as well* you two need one too

All 4: but-

Tay: *growls, eyes pitch black as green liquid drips from my mouth* I said go take a fucking time out

All 4: 0.0 *rush to their timeouts*

Tay: *goes back to normal* you guys wanna act like kids, you're gonna be treated like some, ok? Good, glad you guys see it my way

America: *sits next to Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: she always like this?

America: no, but I have a feeling she'll be a lot more often

Grimmjow: shit

America: she's just mad 'cause if she hadn't invited the 2ps, then this wouldn't have ever started

Grimmjow: whatever the hell those are. Probably right, though

America: plus she had to change the genre to humor/tragedy, though it's maybe more humor/drama or whatever. She wanted it to be all comedy, all the time like part one

Grimmjow: makes sense

Tay: *goes upstairs and all you hear is some random person screaming-not me-and several slices through human flesh*

Grimmjow: we're not getting the old back TayZay any time soon, are we?

Others: nope.

1): Admin

"Admin:Admin: Wouldn't blame you. ._. Tay, don't call me that. And last order

of buissness. *hair turns into flames* ALRIGHT, WHO KIDNAPPED THE KID?!

SOMEONE WILL DIE.

Pinkamena: *dumps bucket of water on Admin*

Admin: *hair sizzles out and turns back to normal, but is now soaking wet* -.-

Pinkamena: Admin, calm down. I'm pretty sure Canada just went after the idiot

who kidnapped the kid. *turns to Tay* And that is why we might have needed

fire-proofing.

Kate: *smiles in her sleep*"

Romania: *smiles and kisses we forehead*

Russia: *blinks* everyone's getting so upset, especially Tay. It's not that serious, things always turn out fine in the end, da?

2p!Russia/Shlov (you can see I got tired of looking for origin names -_-): da..

?: *a 7'0 freak comes downstairs with horns protruding from their forehead and rusty, large red wings sprouted from their bare back and sharp fangs to the point where they even rest on their bottom lip, sharp and long nails, and shirtless with various scars on the creature's body; their black, mangled hair stops a little past their shoulder blades, and they have spikes poking out from their back; and, lastly, their eyes are completely white, no irises or pupils, just the whites of their eyes*

Everyone: *scream their asses off (yes, even Germany)*

Tay: why? *standing next to the hideous beast/demon-like man* only GermGerm can call you that? *smirks* that's ok, I won't call you that anymore. Ambrus took the kid for selfish reasons, but he's back now

Canada: *rushes to check on his son and wife*

America: TayZay, who the fuck is that.

Tay: *looks up at the beastly man and smiles proudly* me! n.n

All: *eye twitch*

Tay: *giggles* I mean my alter ego, in some sort of way.. Um, he's part of my fucked up paranormal race *smiles up at him again* introduce yourself

?: *also has snake bites piercings, eyebrow studs, gages, pointed ears, a slightly upturned nose, and a nose ring* no. *his voice is gruff and it just has a natural growl to it*

Tay: sorry if he scares you, kids. He's actually a softie.. Well! This is my... My bestest friend ever, Killer

Grimmjow: who the fuck names their kid Killer

Killer: *narrows his eyes at him and growls low in his throat*

Tay: the bastard and bitch who brought him into this world *smiles overly wide*

Spain: how did that even come out of a woman's-

Tay: best you not ask.

Spain: o_o" ok then..

Ambrus: I'm sorry

Tay: yeah, whatever

Killer: *glaring at everybody for no apparent reason*

Tay: don't kill anyone, big guy, 'cause I love them, no homo..

Killer: *flares his nostrils* whatever *sits on the bed*

Grimmjow: *pretending not to be scared out of his damn mind*

Tay: *humming Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis* k, Am, let's go do what I wanted *grabs his wrist and pulls him upstairs, giggling*

Mariko: hi Killer

Killer: *grunts and nods her way*

2): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *eyes open wide* N- no, m- my baby- weres my b- baby?! *in shock

and starts looking around the room not quite getting that her son was

kidnapped* N- no, oh mew were is h- he! *crying*

Sd: *takes the sleeping baby* sorry kid but this is science and I need thoughs

ears to know who you are when this is over! *puts the baby in the machine, And

after a bright flash, he opens the door the baby has disappeared* heh *smirks*

of course I knew it would work when I already saw the results. *turns to

Ambrus* tell Canada if he wants his kid back he can have him. He's somewhere

in the house.

Sky: *Laugh and takes of her shirt and start walking to the water.* You

coming?

Noemi: *playing with Nathan and sees a bruse on his arm* Nat..

Nathan: it's nothing...

Noemi: bullys?

Nathan: no...

Noemi: Orphange?

Nathan: ...

Noemi: is that why you ware all those clothes?! What about the hat?! Nathan

are you hiding something there too?!

Nathan: *pulls his hat down some more* no don't!

Noemi: *Tackles him* let me see!

Nathan: no!

Noemi: Nat let me see!

Nathan: Let go Nyah!

Noemi and nathan: *awkward silence*

Noemi: did you just.

Sd: *laughing, and whispers to himself* I love time travel!"

Ambrus: *overhears what South says and sits up*

Austria: son.

Ambrus: *turns around*

Austria: *slaps the shit out of him*

Ambrus: ...

Hungary: Roderich, stop! *pulls him back and glares at Ambrus*

Ambrus: ...you don't understand *nears tears* you haven't a damn clue what he would've done if I hadn't done it

Hungary: like what?!

Ambrus: I can't tell you! *breaks down crying*

Grimmjow: ... *really has no clue what's going on, but still interested in observing*

Prussia: ja, I'm coming *walks over to the water where you are*

Ambrus: *sees Noemi and Nathan, but decides to not say anything as he stands up and walks out of the house again, but a force literally slaps him back on his ass* what the-

Killer: don't leave, kid. What good do you think that'll do?

Ambrus: ...

Killer: *cocks a pierced eyebrow and smirks*

Hungary: *studying the new type of man* joo know, in my opinion, if you trimmed your hair and got a nose job, joo vouldn't look half bad *smiles and laughs nervously*

Mariko: *hugs his arm* he's fine just the way he is

Killer: *blinks*

Jericho: monster! *smiles and laughs as he pulls on his pantleg* monster, monster!

Killer: *glares down at him*

Jericho: up! *holds his arms out*

Killer: fuck no.

Jericho: *glares adorably and crawls over to Grimmjow's feet* up!

Grimmjow: O.O I'm sorry.. What?!

Jericho: up, Grimmy, up! *laughs*

Grimmjow: *scoots away like the baby's poisonous* I hate children ò_ó

Others: *laugh*

Italy: *finally comes up from under the bed* did that kid just say "Nyah"? •_•

Zay: *singing along to Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, as he was completely oblivious of, well, everything the past 3-5 chapters* ...


	210. Pretty Weird, Huh?

America: *singing Yeah! by Usher*

Britain: you sure had fun

America: *wide grin* you have no idea

Britain: and I'd like to keep it that way... Where is your little princess, anyways?

America: sleeping

Anakey: *high-fives him*

Britain: that's so disgusting *makes a face of disapproval* bloody wanking perverts

America: *about to argue with him*

Killer: *deadly stare*

America: *changes his mind*

Grimmjow: *throwing a bouncy ball up at the ceiling as he lays down, only so he can catch it and do this repeatedly, obviously bored out of his mind now that the excitement has died down*

1): Ninja Starr

"Me: China... *kisses him* I'm bored

Koua: Mama!? What are you doing!? /

Ninja Starr: *covers Koua's and Geming's eyes*

Geming: Hey! I want to see!"

China: sorry, aru. Look, maybe we can go out with Koua sometime this week before Tay goes to the expo, 'cause she won't be uploading those days, I don't think. Or she will and they'll just be late and only once a day.. Anyways, just lemme teach Nick martial arts and then I'll see what we can do so you're not bored *winks*

Hong Kong: nothing to see, Geming.. Nothing at all..

2): Skysword

"Sky: *is now only in her bra and underware* now for the fun part. *leads him

further into the water while kissing him while grinning*

noemi: *blinks* you just said-

Nathan: I didn't!

Noemi: no I'm pretty sure you just said-

Nathan: You heard nothing! *Jumps up causing his hat to go up and fall to the

ground showing a pair of white cat ears*

Noemi: *jaw drops*

Sd: *sitting in a tree* Well it's not kidnaping if you return the kid with in

an hour. :D

KisaHeart: *still in her room crying*"

Prussia: *smiles and kisses you back, his arms around your waist as he pulls you close*

Ambrus: *looking back and forth between them*

Canada: honey, he's okay *looks back at Nathan, then at his ears; his eyes widen* Nathan, are you-are your our son...?

Ezariah: *has only been able to think of nobody and nothing but South since yesterday, laying in bed and watching Grimmjow's bouncy ball hit the ceiling and fall into his palm repeatedly*

Spain: *bored and just breaks out into a Usher song* man I don't know what I'm gonna do without my boo.. ya been for too long! It's been fifty-eleven days, umpteen hours, ima be burnin' 'til you return...!

France: *smacks him upside the head* don't over exaggerate like that

Rovano: *laughs abruptly*

Grimmjow: *looks over at Spain with a short blue eyebrow raised, but focuses back on his ball (heh)*

3): Oakwyrm

"Me: *whispers to Switzerland* She's in labor, you better get over there quick.

Lendel: *laughs*

Oliver: Time travel...always to much for me to handel. *faints*

Meilin: *thinking* I don't really understand what's- FLYING MINT BUNNY? He's

real?

Nicholas: *goes and gets changed**returns with the outfit on*

Lilith: Amaris, don't kill him, I don't feel like dealing with people who

would want to take revenge.

Amaris: What am I? I am a demon of the noble race of the Lilin! *spreads

wings, which have grown quite a bit and wraps her tail around Dimitri's leg*

Remember that. *lets him go with a disappointed sigh* Fine. I won't kill him."

Switzerland: *eyes widen as he runs out the door*

Scotland: *smiles and laughs as well, hugging Lendel* you'll grow up to be a fine lad

China: 0.0 Ollie! *helps him up and fans him a bit*

Britain: you can see him now? :D

China: *sets Oliver on his bed* I'll come check on you in a moment *walks back to teach his son martial arts* aww, you look so cute, aru! *huggles*

Grimmjow: so lemme get this straight, you're in a three-way relationship by means of marriage?

China: yes, aru

Grimmjow: hm. Didn't know that could happen. That's cool, I guess *still bouncing the ball, never taking his eyes off it*

Dimitri: *blushes momentarily since he has a crush on Amaris, and he's now the same age as her*

Aidan: nope. Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, whoever's not busy, come get your child, please

Belarus: *walks over and grabs Dimitri's hand, pulling him over to where DD's mom and dads are*

Grimmjow: so China's kids have two moms and Belarus' has two dads *blinks* ...

Spain: ¡hola, mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

Grimmjow: *glances over at him blankly before focusing back on the ball*

Spain: -_- you're from Las Noches, are you not?

Grimmjow: that doesn't mean I speak Spanish

Spain: well, mí amigo de azure, that's not why I came over here

*several others sit around him*

Grimmjow: ok *sits up* what do ya all want?

Taiwan: Tay-chan told us that her cousin Emae's writing a fanfic about you and Ichigo

Grimmjow: yeah, and?

Belgium: so, in the fanfic you're in a band with the other.. How do you say the word?

Spain: Espada

Belgium: yeah, that!

fem!Austria: and that you're the lead singer

Grimmjow: I know, I'm reading it too. So what?

France: so can you actually sing?

Grimmjow: yeah

*they all lean in*

Grimmjow: psht! But I'm not gonna sing fer you guys! What the hell do I look like to ya?!

All: aww :(

Killer: *fast asleep, his Jersey devil tail hanging over the railing of the staircase, since he's sleeping there for some reason*

Spain: one more question, amigo

Grimmjow: what.

Spain: is your hair naturally that blue?

Grimmjow: from what I know.. Yes, uh, I think.. *blinks and keeps bouncing the ball*

Spain: whoa, that's cool *smiles* ok, thanks for answering our questions *spins away in the office chair with wheels* whee! :3

Rovano: -.-


	211. Not A Whole Lot To Say

Tay: *grabs America and takes him back upstairs with me*

Britain: gross.

1): Skysword

"Nathan: *sees Canada take a step closer and curls into a ball* n-, no I don't

know you, p-, please don't hit me sir!

Sd: *walks into the room* Yup he's your son alright! I'd never test something

on a baby if I didn't know it would work. So when I saw him I knew it would

work. I sent your kid eight years into the past. Now it being eight years

later he is reunited with his parents once more. Plus your kid has only been

missing for less then 24 hours. So frankly I don't see why your so upset.

Noemi: *shaking with anger* Y- YOU BASTARD! Sure for them it was only a few

hours but for Nat that was eight years of his life! Do you have any clue what

Nathan has been through?! He's been abused in every way possible, he probably

thought he was a freak all his life 'cause of his ears and you made him grow

up with out Parents! You sick twisted Jerk your insa-

Sd: Insane? Yes, yes I am. Get used to it.

KisaHeart: *hugging herself* ... *looks at Nathan then to Canada* ... w...

What do we... Is he really ours...

Nathan: *still really scared and is in the corner of the room*

Sd: oh and Austria, please don't be mad at Ambrus. I told him I'd chop of your

hands, make your wife blind, criple his girl friend, and make him mute again

If he didn't complete his favor to me.

Noemi: *gasps In shock and hugs Ambrus* it's ok, I'm sorry I've been ignoring

you I have just been busy. *looks at south* your sick!

Sd: *sigh*..."

Canada: *looks shocked* hit you? Why would I do that...? *sees his bruises* Nathan.. *looks back at Kisa* he has to be ours, he has my hair and your ears, just like when he was a baby.. Is that the name you whispered before you fell asleep?

Austria: *glares at South*

Ambrus: *has nothing to say at all*

Ezariah: *stirs awake from her mini nap* South? *sits up and sees those that look distressed* what's going on? *rubs sleep from her eye, the little robo-frog still on top of her head as it croaks at South*

Grimmjow: *pretty shocked by the whole situation as he sets the ball down and watches, considering there KINDA isn't much he can do, since he doesn't really know anyone like that*

Tay: *pokes my head* by the way, Grimm, you're stuck here :3 forever!

Grimmjow: ._. *shrugs* alright then

Tay: uh, except those days when my cousin uploads, you be by her side to support her whole she writes

Grimmjow: fine

2): Oakwyrm

"Me: *takes more pictures*

Lendel (two): *grins**grabs Scotland's hair and tugs on it* Daddy why do I

look like you and not mommy?

Oliver: *still passed out*

Meilin (eleven): Y-yes, and he(?) is the most bizarre thing I've ever seen.

Nicholas (eleven): Dad you're crushing me!

Lilith: Hm? *looks at Dimitri* Interesting...

Amaris (twelve): Oh yeah! Teenager in a few chapters! *wraps her wings around

herself like a cloak*"

Scotland: I don't know, son *looks to you and then him again, shrugging*

Britain: well, yes, he does sorta stick out like a sore thumb, but he means no harm n.n

China: ai yah! Sorry, aru *sets him down again*

Dimitri: *sits near Poland's leg and plays Fun Run on his phone*

Aidan: you're growing up way too fast

Grimmjow: *walks to the kitchen to get a soda, then decides against it when he sees Calthynn and Kreszentia making out on the counter* it's just love, hate, and children everywhere T_T

Norway: what more did you expect.

Grimmjow: hell if I know -_-"


	212. Short 'N Sweet

1): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *nods her head slowly* . . . *bends down to Nathan*

Nathan: *flinches*

KisaHeart: I- ... If you are my baby... Then you should also have my senses

... T- tell me. Do you recognize my scent?

Nathan: . . . *shyly sniffs the air before his eyes grow wide and tears come

out of his eyes* m... Mom?

KisaHeart: *tears also falling* . Y- yeah.

Nathan: *throws himself into Kisa's arms crying*

KisaHeart: *hugs him back tightly* I-, it's him.. It's a bit different but the

scent is his..

Noemi: (now 12 1/2) *hugs Ambrus tighter* I'm glad my friend going to be ok.

*looks at Ambrus* are you going to be ok?

Sd: *looks at Ezariah* well I did warn you. I was left alone for to long so I

was forced to entertain myself. *pouting* Look what trouble I bring with me..."

Canada: *smiles with relief*

Ambrus: I'll be fine, Noe, trust me *smiles*

Austria: I'm sorry about earlier, Amb-

Ambrus: *hugs him* I love you, Dad

Austria: ! *hugs him back*

Ambrus: *smiles as he hugs Noemi back, not wanting to let go*

Ezariah: *stares at him* South.. *walks up to him and kisses him* whether you're a mad man or not, I'm already crazy about you, so there's no turning back now *smiles* besides, this feeling of love...it feels nice *blushes* especially when I feel that way towards you

2): Oakwyrm

"Me: I am such a failure! Zala just pointed out to me that Herald Mage Taledel

was not Herald Firestorm, he was Herald Mage Vaniel's first lover. Herald

Firestorm's name was Lavan! Damn history! Too many names!

Lendel: That's OK mommy, I don't care.

Oliver: She probably thinks she jinxed you because Taledel- *stops* Never

mind.

Meilin: Hello Flying Mint Bunny. *smile*

Nicholas: That's OK.

Lillian: *returns with a little girl with green eyes and lilac hair, this one

is completely human looking* And there's a new kid. Her name is Lila.

Lila: *smile*

Lilith: An L again?

Amaris: This is my cousin? She looks so...human."

Scotland: *still has no clue who and what you're talking about as he just blinks and stares in confusion*

FMB: *lands on her shoulder and looks at her with big, curious eyes and smiles*

Britain: well, that's nice that he seems to like you n.n

China: alright, so are you ready to get started?

Aidan: *looks at Lila in curiosity* hm

Switzerland: she's beautiful *smiles at Lillian and daughter*

Grimmjow: *glaring at Anakey*

Anakey: what's your deal?

Grimmjow: you've got this stupid song stuck in my head

Anakey: *grins* heh, good

Grimmjow: *plugs in his earbuds and puts his music on shuffle, which mostly consists of Simon Curtis, Three Days Grace, Mindless Self Indulgence, Skrillex, Insane Clown Posse, Justin Timberlake, The Gorillaz, and Nine Inch Nails* hmph

Anakey: *singing* I'm so addicted to, all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheets

Grimmjow: *listening to Closer by NIN* hey! There's kids around here, nobody wants them going around singing about-that...

Anakey: *laughs*

Grimmjow: hn. *starts watching Deadman Wonderland on his iPhone*

Zanny: *currently overly entertained with the bouncy ball, playing with it in pure fascination*


	213. Just A Cat Person

((Quick note: If I get any more hyped for this expo, I might die. •_•))

Tay: *comes down the stairs in one of America's big-ass t-shirts that doesn't even fit him* morning everyone

Britain: *makes a disturbed face*

Tay: *pouty lip as I walk over to him and hug him*

Britain: *blushes uncomfortably and pulls away* don't touch me when that bloody wanker's hands have been...wherever they were!

Tay: *giggles and walks back upstairs* well, see you guys on his birthday in two days! :D

Grimmjow: *swats a fly from his face, looking freakishly sweet and innocent as he sleeps*

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: Sorry, sorry, I'm making no sense.

Lendel (now three): *walks over to Lillian**looks at Lila* Hi Lila.

Lila: ? *tilts head**smiles*

Lillian: She's so beautiful!

Oliver: Hey, I just realized Lila means Lilac in French, I think. Which

reminds me *reluctantly* France your cheese is the best!

Meilin: *blink**blink* Mommy, why are you being nice to the Frog?

Nicholas: Yes. *bows*

Lilith: Greece, play Nom Nom Cat.

Amaris: We want to see if you get annoyed by it."

Scotland: ah, no, it's fine. I'm sure ya are, I just don't know anything about the content you speak of is all.. -.-"

France: *smiles at Oliver* thank you, I'm glad to hear you like my cheese *looks at Meilin, then at Britain*

Britain: *laughs when she calls him a frog like he does*

China: *bows as well* very well then, aru *begins reaching him the basics*

Greece: ? I've never heard of it, but I guess I can look it up *searches for it* ok, um, here it is.. *plays Nom Nom Cat*

Aidan: *eye twitches slightly* oh, I think anyone could get annoyed by this song *forces a creepy smile*

Zo: *opens one eye and raises an eyebrow, bubbles blowing through her nose as she was trying to sleep*

Killer: *pierced eyebrow twitches in annoyance*

Turkey: urgh, god, shut it off!

Italy: ve~, it's kinda catchy (=w=)

Denmark: *shoves a pillow over his head and yells with irritation*

HRE: *glares at Greece as he plays it*

Jericho: *could care less as he plays Patty Cake with his mom*

Qesara: *slightly sways to the song, hardly minding it*

Britain: *looking like he wants to kill Greece*

Greece: *unaffected*

Scotland: *narrows his eyes but has learned how to control his anger*

China: ...

Canada: ._.

Austria: *makes a face of disgust*

Hungary: *doesn't seem to mind*

Lorenzo: play it by Grimmjow's ear

Spain: *chuckles* remember, Greece, he's a _pantera_, so he's a big kitty~ *evil grin* you'll have fun with him

Turkey: don't encourage a crossover pairing *glares at Spain* especially when it involves-

Korea: your little Greece? *grins*

Turkey: *blushes* n-no, I don't care what he does with him, I-I just don't like crossover pairings

Spain: sorry, amigo, but I support it fully

Everyone else: why -_-

Greece: *plays the song by Grimm'a ear*

Grimmjow: *groans in annoyance in his sleep* stop..nnh, stop playing that stupid shit *slowly stirs awake, squinting at Greece*

Greece: *unable to stop gazing into his eyes and blushes*

Grimmjow: *rolls them and turns away so his back is towards him*

Hungary: zhat vas veird ._."

2): Admin

"Admin:*portal opens up on the ceiling*

Admin, Pinkamena, Kate: *fall out of it and crash to the floor*

AGHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Kate: Ouch... Pinkamena, I think you landed on my wing...

Pinkamena: Sorry...

Admin: Well, that's last time we're using a portal to get here. ._."

Russia: that portal seems a little hazardous, da? *sweat-drop*

Romania: *looks at Kate and the others with confusion* how does that even-uh, never mind -.-"

Germany: vhy do joo three alvays insist on using a portal? *slight sweat-drop*

Belgium: Greece, I dare you to kiss Grimmjow

Greece: *blushes and leans forward, kissing him*

Grimmjow: *fully wakes up and socks him as hard as he can, knocking him out, face flushed as he was caught completely off-guard*

Others: 0_0"

Hungary: *gazing at him in disbelief* Austria, I'll alvays love you, honey, but I think I've developed a side crush on this...*can't help but have tiny hearts in her eyes*devillish young man

Austria: I pray to god you're not referring to Killer

Hungary: don't even joke like that •_• I was referring to.. Oh, what's his name again? *can't take her eyes off him*

Austria: that's it. *grabs her by her wrist and leads her to his room* time to prove who you belong to

Hungary: *blushes deeply*

2p!Prussia (I'll have to change his name again later.): o_o since when did Austria become so bold?

Ambrus: that's Dad for you ^.^

Others: no, it's not! O.o

Ambrus: T_T

Grimmjow: *sleeping again*

*our cat Kyo walks up his back and nestles himself there, closing his eyes and using him as a bed*

Grimmjow: *doesn't seem to care*


	214. Well God Fucking Dammit, Then!

Everyone: ._.

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: Right, you don't know the history of Valdemar. I'll shut up now.

Lendel (four): Daddy, I want to go to Linnanmäki!

Me: Len, I'm not sure daddy knows what that is.

Lillian: *sighs and gives Lila to Switzerland* I can't wait for the tenth.

Lila: *grabs Switzerland's nose*

Oliver: Ah, the tenth. Truly that will be a glorious day.

Meilin (twelve): *grins at Britain* Well he is a Frog.

Nicholas (twelve): *starts copying China*

Lilith: Belong to? *voice rises to an unearthly shriek* BELONG TO?! *shaking with rage* I will KILL him dammit! *eyes glow red, big black wings burst from her back, horns grow on her head, claws elongate and teeth sharpen into fangs* I will rip his miserable little throat out! No better, I will crush every bone in his precious hands! He shall never play that piano again! *grabs Austria and pulls him close* So women are THINGS to you? SLAVES? I will not forgive you, scum! *throws him against a wall* A lady- *advances towards him* -can be many things. Brave. Honest. Cruel. Petty. But a gentleman NEVER addresses a lady like you have! No matter WHAT the circumstances! *steps on one of his hands**smiles wickedly* Want me to break it? I could you know. I could as easily make you MY slave for the rest of eternity. One poison kiss, that's all it would take. *leans close*

Amaris: *sigh* And mom's on a rampage. *shrug* Well, there's nothing I can do about it. *turns to walk away**pauses and looks back over her shoulder* Oh dad, you might want to try to calm her down. The devil only knows what she'll do if this continues."

Scotland: *completely lost and confused at this point*

Switzerland: what happens on the tenth? *closes one eye and smirks when his daughter grabs his nose, then he ruffles her hair and swings her around as he holds her playfully*

Britain: you're right about that

France: *pouts*

China: *laughs and nods* good, aru, glad you're getting the hang of it

Aidan: I would, but I don't really care what happens to him *grins evilly*

Hungary: well, I do *grabs Austria and pushes him from Lilith* look, Lil, as much as I appreciate you defending women's equality, if I were really that mad at him, I would've said so. But I'm done, and I don't want anyone killing my husband over some jealous comment. He didn't mean it to be chauvinistic or sexist, he was just simply being-too-protective *standing between Austria and Lilith* so if you wanna kill anyone, kill me

*a new rule appears on the chalkboard: "No killing. Fights? They're petty and pointless, but go right on ahead and fight. Killing? Nope, that includes me and Killer, too, sadly. You won't like the results if you break any of these rules. I love you guys, but don't go the extra mile, and now I know that includes me too, but I'm not exactly an expert at controlling my anger, as anyone can see by now. Plus, I'm a demon, too, so I understand, but jesus christ. Grab a chill pill and swallow it; hell, choke on it if that's what it takes to get it down. Thanks!"*

Killer: no killing? That's like asking me not to breathe.

Jericho (finally a year old): Kiwwer!

Killer: *blinks and stares down at him* ...

Jericho: monster! *laughs happily and claps* fwy (fly), monster, fwy!

Killer: no. Go to your mom

Jericho: I said FWY!

Killer: *irritated nervous twitch*

Aidan: *laughs* I like this guy

Jericho: *glares at him* stupid fweak! *runs off to his mom

Killer: *growls, but even if he wanted to kill him he can't 'cause the baby's immortal too*

*adding to the board: "Actually, go ahead and kill. It's in vain though, I hold their lives in my hands."*

Austria: *wipes sweat from his brow* thanks Tay o.o

Anakey: she kinda cock blocks the real excitement

Italy: *glares at him with a sickened expression* there's absolutely nothing exciting about murder. Get your shit together, asshole

Everyone: o_o Italy, snap out of it!

Italy: *dumps cold water on himself and shakes it from his hair* sorry, guys =_=

2): Skysword

"Sky: *is back from the lake* hi everyone!

Skysword: let me guess more sex on the beach?

Sky: nope! More like.. Swimming that turned to Skinny dipping that turned to

well you know :D

Skysword: no, I really don't want to know.

Sky: *turns to look at Canada* oh by the way, happy birthday.

Nathan: *hiding behind Kisa* I-, it's his birthday?..

Sky: well yeah he is Canada.

Nathan: huh?

KisaHeart: I haven't really explained everything to him yet Nyah. *kisses

canadas cheek* happy birthday.

Nathan: *is all embarrassed* H-, happy birthday... D-... Dad? *looks at Canada

wondering if it's ok to call him that*

Sky: *hugs Spain* I hope you didn't miss me to much!

Noemi: *humming while working in the tomato garden*"

Prussia: it vas awesome :D

France: oui, I'm sure it was -.-

Canada: thanks, Kisa, Sky *hugs both of you and kisses Kisa on the cheek, then looks at Nathan and hugs him as well* thanks, son. You're free to call me "Dad" *smiles*

Spain: *hugs you back*

France: you haven't the slightest clue ._.

{FLASHBACK}

Spain: *singing his ass off late in the night* because! When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever! Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, ima stick it out to the end-

Romano: Antonio! Go to sleep, dammit!

Spain: *ignores and keeps singing* it's not over tonight, just gimme one more chance to make it right! I may not make it through the night, but I won't go home without you!

Italy: 'Tonio, please, we're all very tired!

Spain: *continues to sing* and I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for! ... *forget the rest of the chorus* baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore!

Rome: oh my god, shut UP!

Spain: *brings out a guitar and starts singing Burn in Spanish*

France: SPAIN!

Spain: and now for the grand finale! *grabs a mic*

Britain: *his voice is more like background from a random corner of the dark house* is he serious right now...?

Spain: *sings into the mic* I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold! I don't want my love to go waste-

All (yup, even Grimmy: I want you and your beautiful soul-

Grimmjow: ergh, godDAMMIT, SPAIN ò_ó

Spain: ;3

{FLASHBACK ENDS}

Spain: sí, Sky, I kissed you a lot! :3

All: and that's evident T.T

Ambrus: *walks out to where Noe is with one earbud in as he listens to his Good Charlotte playlist* hey, what's up? How come you're working out here? *sits next to her as she works, careful not to crush any plants*

America: *comes downstairs* *sees the board* that's a lot of writing.. I can see why she needs the stress relief, jesus lord -.- *grabs a soda and walks back upstairs, locking the door behind him*

Britain: again—gross. T_T


	215. QUESTION TO THE REVIEWERS!

Question to the reviewers: What's your favorite Hetalia moment? I won't ask why unless you wanna give the reason.

That's all. Peace out! :D *uses a jetpack and flies to the moon*


	216. Favorite Hetalia Moment

Tay: *finally joins everyone downstairs and reads the monitor* ... *ruffles my bedhead* alright, then, let's get this party started

HRE: party? I wanna go!

Tay: the party's right here! :D

HRE: oh *blinks*

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: Sorry about that! *hugs Scotland*

Lendel: *pout* It's a famous Finish amusement park.

Oliver: On the tenth we depart for the U.S.A.

Meilin: *huggles FMB* We'll not have to stay up insanely late or wake insanely

early to keep up with the posting for two hole weeks! Though we might be a

little busy. *smile*

Nicholas: Thank you dad!

Lillian: But I hate plane rides. *depressed*

Lila (one): *pouts* Daddy, mommy's sad.

Lilith: *growl* Fine! *spits at Austria's feet* We are merely sparing your

miserable life because We value Our own!

Amaris: Eh...mom, you're going into "Queen" mode! -_-' Oh yeah! *turns to

Germany* It is my solemn duty to inform you that Herr Schtick was helping us

shred some bark when he fell into the shredder. So we are now formally issuing

a warning to all of Germany's Schticky friends. Stay away form shredders.

(Favorite Hetalia moment. I have so many, but top three are, The World

Conference, Italy's "I lied to a bambino, a mio bambino" and April Fools, also

I have one I can't see without either closing my eyes, starting to shiver

violently or getting an extremely uncomfortable feeling in my chest. Not the

love kind, I assure you. It's what Japan though Switzerland was going to be

like)

Everyone: *shiver* That was seriously messed up Japan!"

Scotland: s'ok *hugs you back* Finnish amusement park? Yeah, we can go :)

Switzerland: well that sounds like fun

China: *still helping Nick with martial arts* I hate planes rides as well

Switzerland: eh, I'm neutral

All: we know T.T

Switzerland: -.-" *hugs Lillian* don't be sad, honey *kisses her* tell me what's wrong

Austria: *glares at the saliva on his shoes*

Hungary: -_- Lilith, please, no more of that.. We're all right here

Prussia: *cracks up laughing at Austria's reaction*

Germany: *blinks and furrows his brow* just great..

((Heh, that April Fool's episode gave me a whole new high for Hetalia X3))

Japan: *sweat-drop* I have absorutery no idea what you're talking about

Tay: don't lie to the reviewers :3

Japan: I'm not rying ._."

2): Ninja Starr

"Me: *clapping*

Koua (age 13): Lithuania

Ninja Starr (The OC): Hey, Britain... Where are Ireland and Wales? I mean,

Scotland's here... or I'm just tired...

Geming (Age 10): *playing with a koi fish*"

China: what're you clapping for, babe? *blinks*

Tay: your mad skills, I'm assuming..unless I'm wrong ,_,"

Lithuania: *looks to Koua* yes, what is it?

Britain: they're here, but they're not here

Tay: incognito

Britain: there you go n.n

Ireland: we're back! *comes back with cotton candy and honey sticks*

Tay: honey sticks! Gimme ò_ó

Ireland: no :(

Wales: *returns with caramel popcorn* we went to a farmer's market :3

Hong Kong: *smiles as his son plays with the fish*

*the fish just casually swims about, occasionally stopping and not spazzing out -.-*

Zo: *messing with one of the fish as well, allowing the guppies to swim up her fin*

3): Skysword

"Sky: *hugging Spain some more* well I missed you lots too. *kisses him then turns to tay* well my favorite hetalia moment is when England is in bed with death hovering over him, and America comes rushing into the room, and it sounds like Englands about to confess his love before he "dies" and when he does "die" America pretends that he's happy about the death to get England to wake up.

Noemi: ( is now 13) *Smiles at Ambrus and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear* well none of the stores seem to grow good enough tomatoes so I thought, "fuck those idiots, I cam grow better tomatoes" so here I am garnering.

Nathan: so, he's a country, and your a neko?

KisaHeart: yup and your part neko like me *points at his ears* and your aging is probably going to speed up or slow down, 'cause if your dad being a country.

Nathan: *puts his hands over his ears embarrassed by then*

KisaHeart: *frowns* it's on sweet heart, I love your ears Nyah.

Nathan: *blushes* y-, you say that too.

KisaHeart: *smiles but of course *looks at France and England* was Canada this shy as a kid?"

France & Britain: yup ^.^

Canada: *chuckles*

Ambrus: *smiles and laughs* well that makes sense, it can get crazy around here *looking around* you're a really good gardener

Spain: ^.^ *kisses you back happily*

Tay: *laughs* that moment was funny too *thinking of my favorite moment* I don't know if I have one as of right now. Actually, it's between when America found that whale and when Italy and Romano were stuck in the prisons of Great Britain *says "Great Britain" in an English accent and continues to speak in that accent* I think I'll practice my accents today! Manly scream in that scene, by the way, Romano! Oh, and I love "moostache" XD

Romano: *looking for the mustache as an impulse*

Germany: -_-

Britain: -.-

Tay: the only accent I can't do is Scottish :/ I'll get there though!

Prussia: *finally notices Grimmjow, eyes widen as he grins* it's zhe Man of Awesome himself! *hugs him*

Grimmjow: *has a sweat-drop as he tries to squirm out from the hug* hi Prussia

Tay: *transforms into Britain*

Britain: change.

Tay: nope! :D Grimmjow, what's your favorite Hetalia moment?

Grimmjow: the part where Holy Roman Empire was spazzing out on Chibitalia's bed. Either that or when China lost his shit and tore the walls apart

Tay: *laughs as I easily recollect both moments* okay, I don't know anymore, I love all the moments of Hetalia! X3 *hums Japan's theme, Excuse Me, I'm Sorry* also, quick question again—who here watches the dubbed and who were watches the subbed? Or when watches both? *raises my own hand at that last one* moreso dubbed for the accents and I just usually watch dubbed due to me wanting to get imitations right *grins* and one last question (for now): How do you guys feel about the episodes literally being 5 minutes long?


	217. Oh, Look! More Victims

Tay: *slightly frustrated* I have to register for this expo today or tomorrow! I refuse to do it the day of! That's just not gonna work!

America: breathe

Tay: *shakes my head and holds my breathe, facing turning a red violet with anger*

America: *sighs*

Grimmjow: I'm going to the expo too

Tay: all of you are :3

Hetalia characters & my OCs: YES! :D

Tay: hope you didn't think I was leaving you all here by yourselves when I can't upload! *smiles*

1): Skysword

"Sky: *smiles happily* oh I love my BTT.

Skysword: I know someone younlove more!

Sky: psh, that's impossible. No one is better than my BTT!

Skysword: *throws a pokéball* Luffy I choose you! *a Luffy appears!*

Luffy: Wha'? How'd I end up here?

Sky: Wha?! How?! Wha?! *turns bright red and faints*

Skysword: Luffy return! *Luffy returned!*

noemi: *Smiles* well I'm south Italian, I'll be damned if I can't grow a

tomato!"

BTT: *look at Luffy with a question mark on their heads*

Tay: you guys can invite any anime character in if you want, that's why Grimmjow's here :D

Grimmjow: don't lie, you dragged me against my will *narrows his eyes at me*

Tay: I know :3

Grimmjow: *punches me in the arm*

Tay: :(

Ambrus: *laughs* and I'm sure you know how to cook, too *hugs her* Mom taught me how to make this one dish, but I completely forgot what it was called..it's a Hungarian type of food, but it's really delicious :)

Tay: you really called Luffy out like a Pokêmon XD ok, then, let's go on with the questions!

2): Ninja Starr

"Me: *ceases my awesome clapping* Oh yes, I forgot what my favorite part of

Hetalia was. I'm going to have to say when Nordics were pressuring Iceland to

call them 'Big Brother.'

And yes, Prussia *hair flip* I am awesomer than you

Koua: Lithuania, are you gay?

Ninja Starr (The OC): England you are so rude!

Geming: *falls into the pond*"

Iceland: ...

Norway: say it

Iceland: no way! *shuts his eyes tight*

Norway: Iceland... Say it

Iceland: I said no! *runs off into the bushes*

Prussia: says who? ._.

China: her—and it's true, aru!

Prussia: oh, is it?!

Lithuania: 0.0 what the-bicurious, actually

Tay: *snickers*

Hong Kong: Gem! *pulls him out* you can't be so careless! *dries him off*

3): Admin

"Admin:Admin: O.O Favorite Hetalia moment... That's a hard one... It probably

has to be Belarus and Russia though.

Pinkamena: No more using portals. -.-

Kate: *stretching out the wing Pinkamena landed on* Ow..."

Belarus: *smiles*

Russia: *shivers slightly*

Romania: Kate, are you okay? *lifts her up* you're not hurt, are you? o.o

Russia: *helps Pinkamena up*

Germany: *walks over to you and kisses your cheek*

Italy: *waves the Valentine's Day flag* =w=

4): Oakwyrm

"Me: What's with the interrogation? -_-' I don't mind the 5 minutes long

episodes, and I mostly watch dubbed.

Lendel (five): Yay!

Oliver: I have the feeling something bad is going to happen.

Meilin (thirteen): Mom...*worried voice*

Nicholas (thirteen): Dad, I'm going out for some air. *bows and exits the

building*

Lillian: I hate planes because it was on a plane that my succubus blood

awakened. *hugs Lila tight*

Lila (three): Mommy, don't be sad, me and daddy are here.

Lilith: *kisses Aidan* Don't worry, no poison in that one. *playful smile*

Amaris: *sigh* I wish I had the poison kiss... *thoughtfully touches her lips*"

Tay: no interrogations, just curious :) *steps into an awaiting portal and comes back with Edward Elric*

Ed: *glares at Greece*

Greece: *glares back*

Tay: don't rival *pushes them apart*

Grimmjow: Elric—LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN

Ed: can't, portal already closed

Grimmjow: *falls on the ground on his knees and face, pounding on the floor angrily*

Japan: oh! It's Edward Erric *takes a snapshot* how fascinating

America: dude, Ed's here?! Bro, way to join the party! :D

Ed: it's not so bad here... *looks from left to right* but why the heck are there so many kids? ._."

Scotland: in fact, let's go right now *lifts Lendel up on his shoulders* Oak, you wanna come too? :D

China: again, aru? *in response to what Oliver said* ok, Nick, be careful out there

Switzerland: *hugs Lillian and Lila* it's okay, you guys. If it makes you feel better, I'll travel to the US too

Aidan: *smiles* I know you wouldn't poison me, babe~ *kisses her back*

Dimitri: *playing Call of Duty as he sits on the futon, playing against Qesara-who's now become 12-and Emerick*

Jericho (now 5): Mom! How did Sis age so fast?

Mariko: how did YOU age so fast?!

Tay: wish I could change the category to crossover...damn :/

5): Admin

"Admin:Admin: DUBBED. I don't care how long they are, they're awesome. ._."

Tay: yes, they are 5 minutes of pure epic

Britain: *looks at Ed* how old are you?

Ed: 16

Britain: you're so short

Tay, America, Japan, Xayla & Grimmjow: you're so dead ._.

Ed: *beats the shut out of Britain*

Tay: Xayla, fetch some more anime characters for me! *wide grin* we'll have a house party!

Xayla: *disappears into a random portal*

Grimmjow: *tries to escape*

Zay: sorry, can't let anyone Tay brings to leave *pulls Grimmjow back by his wrist and effortlessly throws him so he flies back and lands on the bed*

Britain: *crawling away, beaten up real badly*

Tay: *returns with Death The Kid*

DTK: let me go home •_•

Tay: nope X3 don't worry, Liz and Patty will join shortly. In fact, I'm bringing in 50 more characters from various anime shows :D so enjoy bombarding them with questions and glomps!

((Quick note: mwuahahahaha...))


	218. MEGA ANIME HOUSE PARTY!

Tay: hm *smiles and flips my hair over my shoulder, smirking with satisfaction* I am amazing

America: more like fucked up T_T

1): Oakywrm

"Me: Yeah I'll- *turns around* Death...the...Kid? *faints*

Lendel: Mommy? *worried*

Oliver: *sigh* It's because Zala threated Oak and I'm pretty sure she'll go

through with whatever it is she's planing.

Meilin: First you have to understand Oak pressed a few of her buttons.

Nicholas: *contented sigh**when out of earshot**starts singing, his singing

voice is very good*

Lillian: Thank you so much!

Lila: Thank you daddy!

Lilith: Talk like that and I just might.

Amaris (fourteen): -_-' Don't pretend like you don't like him. I'm the

proof that you do. *incongruously wraps her tail around Dimitri and pulls him

towards her*

(react pause)

Lilith: Amaris, your tail.

Amaris: GAH! *lets go immediately*"

DTK: *looks at you, eyes wide* what's going on here T_T there's so much asymmetrical garbage around here-*sees Italy & Romano's curls* ... O_O *faints*

Tay: is that a good or bad sign? -_-

Scotland: she's alright, it's just fan reactions ,_,"

China: yikes *eyes widen* this probably won't end well...

Switzerland: you're welcome, guys *smiles*

Aidan: *laughs* good one, babe, stop joking around ^.^"

Dimitri: *blushes deeply and rubs his arm shyly, eyes as little dots with a deep blush across his face*

Envy: gross, young love *sitting on the table*

Tay: *pulls in all the Fairy Tail and Soul Eater characters* get off the table, stupid, where the hell are your manners?

Maka: manners? Him? I don't think so -_-

Jellal: this won't end well.. *sighs as he sits in a chair*

Tay: well, you're just SOL now, buddy :D

2): Skysword

"Sky: *wakes up* wow I just had the best dream ever.

Skysword: it wasnt a dream. I summon thee from the bottom of the blue! Luffy

and !

Luffy: Hey I'm back! *looks at sky* you the girl that fainted!

Sky: *looks at the BTT* I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. *glomps Luffy* OH

MY FLYING MINT BUNNY YOU ARE HOT!

Luffy: *laughs and looks at the kitchen* thanks, hey do you have any meat

here?

Sang: Get off her you Idiot! *pushes sky and Luffy apart* Oh beautiful angel

from heaven! I'm sorry you have been with out me your loyal servant to protect

you! please beautiful angle tell me your name and I shall forever be yours,

treat me as you wish my beautiful angel!

Skysword: oh god...

Light (from death note): you called?

Skysword: 0_0 *hides behind Romano* that's the bastard that killed L!

Noemi: yup I can cook really well, 'cause I got my dads taste for food!

KisaHeart: wow you really brought all these anime character Nyah. *looks at

Tay* good luck.

Nathan: *playing with a pikachu*

kisaHeart: oh Mew... *a wild Mew appears*

Mew: *floating above*

KisaHeart: ... *puts on a pokemon hat and pulls out a pokeba* time to catch

them all Nyah!"

BTT: T.T

Tay: oh, I'll have tons of luck, but thanks anyways Kisa :3 *glares at Light* you BASTARD! You killed my favorite Death Note character!

L: no he didn't

Tay: yay! *huggles*

Misa: LIGHT

Tay: run Yagami! ò.ó

Ryūk: *laughs*

Katara & Toph: *exchange glances*

Sokka: 'kay, how did we wind up here?

Haruhi (Suzumiya): this seems promising

Kyon: whatever. Can I just go home now? *shakes his head and leans against the doorway*

Kaoru & Hikaru: *push past him* this is gonna be awesome!

Italy: ve~, the Hitachiin twins =w= ciao!

Both: hey Italy *grin and wave*

Tay: hey, have you guys heard of the Harlem Shake?

Various characters: *shake their heads*

Natsu: what the heck is that?

Tay: after it says "do the Harlem Shake", start fucking shit up *evil grin and plays the song*

Everyone: ...

"They do the Harlem Shake!"

*everyone goes ape shit*

Hidan: *pokes his head in* is this the place?

Kakuzu: get in there, moron *shoves him in*

Tay: moving on! *gasps and knocks Hidan over*

Itachi: I'm surrounded by fucking idiots.

3): Admin

"Admin:Pinkamena: *kisses Russia on the cheek* Thank you.

Kate: *blush* I'm fine. :)

*note falls out of the air*

Admin: *catches it and reads it* *mutters to herself* Not again..."

Russia: you're welcome ^.^

Romania: good *kisses her back*

Germany: *trying to avoid all of the chaos as he makes his way over to you* what's wrong?

Kenpachi: what the hell is all this cheap shit? *flipping through my CD collection*

Tay: I have variety, dammit!

Yachiru: play this song :D

Tay: *sees the CD* oh, yeah, sure *keeping an eye on the door and portal*

Music: chokc me, spank me, pull my hair

Tay: O.O turn it off! *rushes to the radio*

Uryū: TayZay! What've you done!

Tay: uh, hang on a sec *switches to the Shark Tale soundtrack* hi Ishida

Nagisa: Tomoya, what's going on? *clutches onto his sleeve*

Tomoya: you're really going to ask me? *sweat-drop*

Tomoki: whoa, lookit all the cute girls! *mouth waters*

Sohara: *smacks him upside the head*

InuYasha: *pissed as hell that he's even here*

4): Ninja Starr

"Me: As of today- *kisses China* I call myself officially blind

Koua: I think I've stopped aging... And Mama, you're just doing that because

you found your first grade journal...

Me: Well, I'll just take this blindfold

Koua: *muttering* She's blind enough without her glasses or contacts

Me: What did you say dear?

Koua: . . .

Ninja Starr (The OC): Hey, Hong Kong... *thinking* What would your reaction be

if I told you I had another love interest in my world? Oh... And Sky Sword and

Kisa Hart does too... Speaking of that pitiful boyfriend, I wonder if he's

still class president...

Geming (Age 13): Sorry, Father *pets Hong Kong's head*"

China: ._. Hasu, no, you're not blind

Hong Kong: ... Well, it's not like I didn't see it coming *looks to Geming* it's okay, they're anime fans, I don't expect otherwise

Tay: you can't stop the power of fangirling *giggles*

Hong Kong: exactly

China: yes I can

Everyone: believe me, you can't ,_,

Yoruichi: *slips in Beyoncé's B'Day album that I have in the back of albums* you have interesting taste in music, Tay

Tay: thanks :3

Grell: ahhh! I'm here AGAIN?!

Sebastian: *trying to push Vusellii off him*

Tay: where's Alois?! That little brat stole something from me

Thompson triplets: dunno

Tay: lying trio! ò.ó

Ichigo: what the hell is going on here ._.

Tay: ICHIGO! *makes a run for it*

Ichigo: *hides behind Senji*

Senji: -.-"

Lucy (Elfen Lied): ... What the hell is all this...

Britain: Tay, if I have to have special psychological treatment after all this, I blame it entirely on you!

Tay: *giggles again, hugging onto Senji and Ichigo*

Both: •_•

5): Zala-chan

"All: *pop out of nowhere*

We're back!

Zala: OMG! Death the kid you are awesome

Ijustloveyousomuchthoughnotasmuchasmyhusbandbutyou arefreaking AWESOME!

Sana: Calm down sheesh

Kaen: Seborga *whine* why wont you do anything with me *chara change* You

bastard I'll kill you! *chara change* I'm so sorry master *bows head* I'll

take any punishment youdeem fit

Lucy: Oh boy here we go again *walks through a portal and pulls Rin (from

Inuyasha) through it*

Rin: Where are we this time Lucy?

Lucy: *smile* I have no idea

Rin: That's nothing to smile about

Hana: (now five) Mom I want sweet corn

Zala: Sure sweetie

Yuna: (also five) Me too, me too"

DTK: 0.0 well, um, thank you. I'm sure you're awesome too *totally lost and overwhelmed like pretty much everyone else in the room*

Australia: *holds onto Sana* hi :3

Seborga: Kaen, are you feeling alright? •_•"

Japan: *grabs some sweet corn for Yuna as you have Hana* Daichi?

Daichi (now 18): *trying to flirt with Kurumu, unable to hear him over the noise*

Japan: ah, for the rove of-DAICHI!

Hetalia: 0.0

Daichi: be right back *jogs over* sup, Dad?

Japan: I would appreciate it if you could set a good exampre for your little sisters and not go off frirting with every girl with huge breasts

Daichi: sorry, Dad *sheepish smileI

Japan: arigato, because we raised you better than this

Daichi: *bows respectfully*

Mello: *looking for something to do* *sees table* (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Envy: *flies out the window*

Ed & Roy: *laughing their asses off*

Izaya: c'mon Shizu-chan! We're late for the party *smiles as he walks in*

Tay: IZAYA! *dies*

Izaya: you did invite me here, Tay, I don't know why you're surprised that I'd show up -.-

Shizuo: *stays outside for a smoke, talking to Stein*

Zuko: ...

Sasuke: ...

Zo: *staring at everyone, completely confused and frightened*

Mariko: *having Jushiro take care of Jericho, bouncing up and down on the waterbed with Shiro*

Tay: *comes back to life* HOUSE PARTY!

((Quick note: Damn.))


	219. On That Crazy Shit

1): Ninja Starr

"Me: Okay, now since I'm blind, I'm going to the store. SO FAR, on the list

there are: tampons, dictionaries, computer mouse, cockatoo, $1000 wedding

dress for Casey, anything else?

Koua: Mama, you are drunk. Go home.

Me: :D

Ninja Starr (The OC): she needs help...

Geming: Father, can I go to school?"

China: Hasu... What are you doing, aru?

Hong Kong: yes, if you wish to *stands* would you like to check it out before we enroll you?

America: Tay, don't cheat.

Tay: *comes back with dark red hair* I wasn't going to, I'm just hugging everyone!

America: for now.. But no cheating

Tay: I have shame. I'm married with 6 kids *smiles proudly*

America: 6? Oh, yeah *glares at me and Mariko's kids*

*for some reason-actually, a good reason {she's sexy the way I picture her}-half of the anime male characters are shamelessly trying to get at Mariko*

Tay: don't hate

Shirosaki/Ichigo's Inner Hollow: I dunno, I kinda wanna steal your girl *wraps his arms around my waist and grins*

Tay: *blushes*

America: HELL no! *pulls me away from him* we've made a deal and I am NOT breaking it!

Tay: *blushes even more, remembering the deal very well*

2): Admin

"Admin: Everything's fine...*shoves the note in her pocket* *looks around* Who are all these people?

Pinkamena: *facepalm* Admin is unfortunately a book nerd, not an anime nerd.

Admin: Not my fault. ._. Anyways, Pink, you can give him the cupcakes now.

Pinkamena: *looks around* I'm gonna need a lot more cupcakes. ._. Oh well. :D Everyone stay out of the kitchen. I'm gonna need to make an ass-ton of cupcakes...

Admin: No 'ingredients' please. -.-

Pinkamena: A) Can't use the basement and B) *points to the chalkboard* New rule, remember?

Admin: Good.

Kate: *kisses back*"

Romania: *gently pushes Kate onto the couch and leans over, French kissing her*

Russia: *blinks*

Tay: well! You see, I invited half of the characters while dragging others here against their will

Kyo: and I hate you for it

Tay: I named our cat after you

Kyo: oh, you're cool!

Tay: anyways.. as I was saying, Admin, there's characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Black Butler, Bleach, Clannad, Cuticle Detective Inaba, Deadman Wonderland, Death Note, Durarara!, Eureka Seven, Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Gurren Lagann, Heaven's Lost Property, Hetalia-clearly, Infinite Stratos, InuYasha: The Final Act, Nabari No Ou, Ouran High School Host Club, Rosario+Vampire, Sekirei, Soul Eater, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Vampire Knight

All: you really just put all of those in alphabetical order -_-

Kyon: can I go home?

Tay: you're all stuck here for the rest of your lives :3

Ciel: no, I can't stay here

Tay: I didn't ask you what you or couldn't do *smirks and huggles him*

Ciel: let go of me! *struggles against me*

Mori: *watching TV*

Kyoya: oh my. It's pretty wild in here

Tay: KYOYA! *eyes widen and passed out*

Kyoya: ... *blinks* oh dear..

Sebastian: *chuckles*

Xayla: we should play mega party dare *grins* I dare France, Kyoya, and Sebastian to all get drunk together

Tay: *becomes conscious again as I watch what'll happen next*

Kyoya: *looks around for alcohol*

France: found some French wine~!

Sebastian: that works

All 3: *start drinking*

3): Skysword

"Sky: *kisses each of the BTT* I'm sorry, but today I shall let you cheat on me with other anime girls, 'cause I have no clue if I'll be able to contain myself around these hot anime guys. But I promise I'll try to control myself.

Skysword: ten bucks you give under an hour.

Sky: psh, I'll be fine as long as I don't see-

Ace: Hey sup?

Sky and Luffy: ACE!

Luffy: *hugs ace happily*

Sky: *gives Skysword ten bucks* Ace! *Wraps her arms around him and kisses him*

Ace: ?! *shocked but goes along with it.

Luffy: *pouting* I thought I was your one piece crush!

sky: *breaks apart for air* You are, this is just my way of saying hello to ace!

Ace: *smiles* well hello.

Sky: *looks at Luffy* this is how I kiss my crush! *goes into lights arms and kisses him*

Skysword: *looks at L and gasps* Your alive! May I hug you sir!

Noemi: mom contol yourself.

Honey: Noe-Chan lets play together!

Noemi: *looks at honey and her eyes widen. *looks at Ambrus with eyes that say "please let me hug the cute boy, he looks cuter than a tomato right now, please let me hug him!"*

Nathan: *is staying close to Canada and has a pichu on his head*"

Ambrus: go ahead, I don't mind *smiles*

Spain: I actually don't feel like cheating *watching everyone go nuts*

Prussia: hmm..I might, since it's been offered

France: *doesn't know where to begin* lookit all of the beautiful girls! *drunk off his ass*

Sebastian: Kyoya..*drunk as well* I think you'd make a great demon

Kyoya: *smirks, hella drunk* I think you're right

Romano: *shakes his head at all the chaos*

Canada: *smiles down at Nathan and at Pikachu*

L: yes, you're allowed to hug me, if you wish

Romano: no funny business

L: of course not

Romano: *eyes them suspiciously*

Tay: Sky's allowed to cheat! *pouts*

America: you're not Sky, and you're married. That's totally different

Tay: *pouts some more and glares at him* hmph.

America: be mad if you want, but Florida's the best out of all these other guys you've been chasing after

Tay: well, I beg to differ *slowly looks over in Shirosaki's direction*

America: -_- alright, c'mon *pulls me upstairs with him*

Tay: wait! Just lemme hang out for today!

America: but they'll be here forever

Tay: I was kidding, they'll be gone once the expo's over

America: that's a long-ass time, but fine

Tay: *walks over to the Clannad crew*

Britain: *drunk as well, laughing and trading jokes with Bardroy at the indoor bar*

Zay: *blinks with dark circles under his eyes, uncertain of how this came to be*

Zo: *staring at Kamina*

Kamina: *looks over at her and winks*

Yoko: *glares and pulls him away*

France: *finally has his sights set on Rangiku* ohohohoho~, let the man whore party begin~ *rushes at her*

Canada: ._."

Rangiku: *elbows him in the face*

Zanny: *laughs his ass off*

France: *holding his bleeding nose* no? Not the right one? Ok, then *keeps searching*

Prussia: *sleeping on the couch*

Grimmjow & Hidan: *playing The Knife Game like the idiots they really are*

Tay: *tackle glomps Ichigo, Kaien & Shirosaki* hi! :3

All 3: 0.0"

Mariko: *feeling nervous and overwhelmed*

Dylan/2p!Canada: *sees Mikuru walk by, thinks: "Perfect"* hey, baby, ya wanna get to know me?! *chases after her* you won't forget my name, I promise! :D

Soul: why is everyone around here so freaking crazy? *sighs and shakes his head*

InuYasha: I couldn't provide you with an answer to save my life T_T

Lucy (Fairy Tail): *watching all the chaos unfold* what exactly is going on?

Erza: I don't want to know nor do I plan to *sharpening her sword*

Deidara: *runs to the kitchen and starts blowing shit up*

Tay: Dei! I know you're not fucking up my kitchen! *walks in there* ah, YOLO year, let's go! *starts blowing shit up with him*

Kaname (Full Metal Panic): *has her head in her hands and shakes it with a loud, exasperated sigh*

Mao: no kidding..

Tohru: *looking around* these are some interesting people :)

Kyo: more like special

[White]Haru: don't be mean

[Black]Haru: shut your ass up you little shit

Ty Lee: o.o

Sunohara: *sees Ezariah* hello~

Ezariah: hi? *blinks*

Sunohara: *leans against the wall* you seeing anyone?

Ezariah: *giggles* you're still in high school, kid. I'm 27 years old. Plus, I've already got my eyes set on someone else..I'm sure Qesara's available, though

Qesara (now 17): hmm?

Sunohara: whoa, she's cute! Thanks for the advice! *goes to talk to her*

Ezariah: *smirks and walks outside out of the house, taking a walk in the woods*

Holland: this is some crazy shit..

Zanny: no kidding *sees the Sekirei, bites his bottom lip and goes over to make his move; succeeds, and gets laid by various girls -.-*

Tay: America, I want you to meet Black*Star and Naruto :D

All: NO! 0.0

America: okay! *starts talking with Black*Star and Naruto*

Denmark: *glares back at me and mouths: "What have you done?!"*

Tay: *smiles happily* who cares?! TWO MORE DAYS, BITCH *leaps onto Kenny's back* TAKE ME TO THE SOUL SOCIETY

Kenpachi: *stands up from his seat, knocking me off his back* hell no.

Tay: to the host club!

Hosts: no.

Tay: does nobody want me? :(

Tomoki: if you're lonely, I'll take you! C'mere, baby-

Tay: *holds my palm out as his forehead smacks into it* no thanks ,_, oh, hey! The DWMA!

Soul Eater: no

Tay: feudal Japan?

InuYasha and his gang: nope

Tay: alright, then I guess it's back to America *throws myself at him* you're right, you are the only one that's willing to take me *kisses him* I love you

Mariko: Tay, help! 9.9 *still being hit on and practically mauled as they argue over her*

Tay: tsh..lucky

Zo: *swimming around in her tank* I suddenly feel really cramped •_•

Tay: wanna be set free?

Zo: please?

Tay: k *snaps my fingers so she can return to the ocean* hm, if the guys don't want me-*grins and transforms into Sebastian as I start taking my shirt off* alright, who wants me?

*various girl characters line up*

Tay/Sebastian: *grins*

America: I hate you right now T.T

Tay/Sebastian: I know you want this dick *pervy grin*

Sebastian: *narrows his eyes* please don't ever let that sentence come from your mouth as long as you're me

Tay/Sebastian: fine, fine *turns into Aizen* I know you want this dick

*those same girl characters fucking faint*

Aizen: ...

*the Bleach characters start cracking up laughing*

Tay: *transforms back into me* I just wanted to see if I could be a better Sebbie or Aizen, and it worked just fine :3 alright, America, take me away to our super-late honeymoon! In the meantime-*shoves a new OC into the group*

OC: ._."

Tay: *jumps into America's arms* let's go!

America: *carries me to a nearby hotel*

Everyone else: *partying their asses off*


	220. They Just—Snapped

((Quick note: Sorry on the late upload :P I became occupied...))

1): Skysword

"Sky: *let's go of Luffy and pouts* this just isn't fair... *kisses kiddie

cheek bye Luffy.

Luffy: aww why?

Sky: I have a loyal boyfriend that makes me feel like a prick for doing this.

*runs into Spains arms* I'm sorry Spain... *kisses him* instead of whoring

around I'll just sit in down with you and prussia if you want.

Luffy: oh well I'm hungry. Sanji, Meat!

Sanji: *cooking in the kitchen* I'm on it you shirt captian!

Skysword: *smiles excitedly and hugs L* yes! *let's go of L and walks happily

over to Romano. I just got hugged by the greatest detective in the world.

Noemi: *is hugging Honey* wow even mom has nerd moments.

Honey: want some cake Noe-chan!

Noemi: *smiles* Yup!

Honey: say ah! *feeding her cake*

noemi: ah.

Sd: *walks into the room and looks at the people* I just found a weird lizard!

Who wants to help me dissect it! :D"

Spain: *kisses you back and feels bad for making you feel bad* Sky, you're not whoring around, it's just kissing, after all... I don't want you to stop having fun, I just don't feel any other girl is worth it as much as you are

Prussia: I'm too lazy to flirt right now

Spain: *glares at him* and France just isn't getting any luck *smirks*

L: *wanders off*

Romano: I have to agree, L is the greatest detective ever. That show made me feel like a fucking retard though ._.

Ambrus: *playing You Raise Me Up on the grand piano inside*

Nelliel: ooh! I wanna dissect a lizard! *eagerly raises her hand with a huge grin*

Stein: me too! *grinning just as much*

2): Admin

"Admin:Admin: e.0 People... everywhere... e.0

Luna: *whispers* Hi.

Admin: eeeeee! *jumps and hits the ceiling* *now sitting on the ceiling (yay

for defying gravity!)* Luna?! Have you been sitting in the corner the entire

time?!

Luna: *nods*

Admin: Um... You can go home if you want to. .-.

Luna: I'm kind of stuck. *gestures to the people partying around her*

Admin: Ok then... here, take the Forget-me Stick. Just in case. *hands her a

baseball bat*

Pinkamena: *pops her head out of the kitchen and looks around* *sees Admin*

You're allergic to partying, aren't you?

Admin: e.0...IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs out the door, off into the night*

Pinkamena: That answers that question.

Kate: *wraps her legs around Romania's waist*"

Greece: hi Luna *waves*

Romania: *groans and deepens the kiss, pressing his crotch to hers*

Shizuo: *trying to avoid couples that are making out but he unintentionally keeps running into them* *angry tick-vein*

InuYasha: *digging in his ear and a buttload of earwax comes out* ... *nonchalantly wipes it off Koga's knee as he looks the other way*

Shippo: *laughs*

Sango: InuYasha, what're you doing! O.O

InuYasha & Koga: *start fighting*

3): Pinkamena

"Pinkamena:Pinkamena: STOP BLOWING UP THE KITCHEN *shoves everyone whose in the

kitchen out of the kitchen* EVERYONE IS BANISHED FROM THE KITCHEN UNTIL I SAY

SO. IGNORE THIS AND YOU FACE THE AXE OF FRIENDSHIP."

Deidara: hey, you! *points at you* don't get me wrong, I was dared to do this, so- *grabs you by your wrists and kisses you for a good 8 seconds, then pulls away*

Russia: *plotting his doom in the background, since he's always a better fighter when discreetly planning evil things*

Deidara: sorry, I know you've got a boyfriend, but it was a double-dog dare! -.-" you can kick my ass if you want

4): Pinkamena

"Pinkamena:UNLESS YOUR COOKING. IF YOU'RE COOKING, THEN YOU CAN STAY."

Tomoya: I think Sanji's actually cooking in the kitchen, but that's about it..

*all anyone sees or hears is Denmark tumbling down the stairs and hitting the corner with a loud BANG*

Belgium: *standing at the top of the stairs* that's exactly why I dumped your stupid ass in the first place, you good for nothing twat!

Grimmjow: OHHHH

Denmark: *stands to his feet and glares up at her* well, maybe if you weren't acting like such a bitch in the first place, I wouldn't have to treat you the way you deserved to be treated!

Nnoitora: WHOOOO!

Halibel: c'mon guys, this is not Jerry Springer or the Maury Show *sighs and rolls her eyes*

Belgium: oh, I'm a bitch now?! See, it's that insensitive-ass attitude that prevents you from being in a serious relationship!

Senji: oh, shit, I KNOW you're not gonna take that!

Calthynn: *sweat-drop*

Denmark: well if you weren't such a control freak-

Belgium: really! You're gonna call ME a control freak! *scoffs* oh, I wish you knew, honey! I really wish you knew *lets out a dry laugh*

Alarsis: you betta tell 'im!

Belgium: why the hell are you the one that always screws up in the end?! How come I can't get a break from you! Stop fucking crawling back when you know you're just gonna shoved away again!

Denmark: what the hell are you talking about! I loved you and this is the treatment I get?! Always hanging on your stupid big brother's ever will of command just 'cause he's top shit in almost everything! I don't give a damn if he hears me, the idiot doesn't want you acting like his damn girlfriend all the time! You're the one who led me on with your stupid fairy tale lies! I'm tired of you taking me back and just ignoring me throughout the whole relationship!

Belgium: you're tired?! Denny, you're lucky enough to have ANY girl like you back! Nobody likes you, you're annoying and unreliable!

Denmark: not EVERYONE hates me! Take it back!

Belgium: take what back?! *laughs* the truth?! Kiss my ass, Matthias! I don't wanna see your face around here anymore, so just pack your shit and go, 'cause not a single fucking person wants you around! What use are you to anything or anyone in any way?!

Denmark: fuck you! *walks out*

Everyone: *looks at him in disbelief*

Belgium: *throws his stuff out after him* fuck YOU, asshole! Don't ever come crawling back! EVER! *runs back upstairs crying*

Hidan: I don't mean to be the asshole in the crowd...but what the fuck was that.

Britain: well that's brand-spankin' new...

OC: *completely confused and depressed after that whole argument*

Zay: *looks back and forth from where Belgium ran off to where Denmark ran off* damn...

Norway: *has been spilling his whole soda on his lap in disbelief when he witnessed what just happened*

Spain: what was that?! *pissed off at both of them now*

Romano: not my issue.

Prussia: Denny and I are friends. I have to go talk to him *stands up and walks out*

Iceland: that does seem kinda true though

Sweden & Finland: *look at him*

Iceland: nobody really seems like Denmark. At least, that's how it seems, he's just there..

Norway: but people always tell him that, why does it affect him so harshly now?

Finland: because the girl he liked said it to his face

Netherlands: *actually more pissed at his sister as he walks upstairs to go talk to her*

Ed: *tipsy* sheesh, and here I thought Belgium was one of those sweet 'n innocent countries

Belarus & Hungary: then you don't know the truth *their expressions are serious but the way they emphasized it showed a glint of humor*

China: ai yah..*shakes his head*

Canada: *had Nathan's ears covered the whole time because he's the only one that's seen them fight like this before* ... *finally uncovers his son's ears*

Norway: *sighs* that idiot.. *glaring at his empty soda can*

*everyone else is just now awkwardly silent*


	221. Um Ok?

1): Admin

"Luna: *waves* Hi.

Kate: *still making out on the couch*

Pinkamena: You are EXTREMELY lucky I don't have a basement right now, and that Tay has the new rule. *thinks* Though I suppose you could meet Chompy... *huge ass alligator starts chasing him around* Have fun you two!

Admin: *currently M.I.A*"

Deidara: 0.0 shitshitshit! *runs out of the house*

Germany: vhere did Addie go? *looks around confused*

Prussia: *comes back with Denmark* you'll be alright, kid

Denmark: *glaring at the wall*

Prussia: she's just not for you

Denmark: *rolls his eyes, still mad*

Prussia: if it helps, you can dare anybody in this room

Denmark: I dare all of the Hetalia characters to say something they'd never say—ever. Go!

{ROUND ONE}

Australia: my koala's getting pretty thin. I guess I'll just have to feed her to Canada's bear

Austria: fuck Bethoveen, I'm more into dubstep

Belarus: isn't today a beautiful day?

Belgium: Denmark, I'm sorry, I want you back!

Denmark: *eyebrow ticks in annoyance* ...

Britain: y'know, maybe France isn't so bad after all, and perhaps America isn't a fatass git in the end

Canada: *covers Nathan's ears again*FUCK YOU, AMERICA

China: never mind, America. Keep your money

Denmark: Belgium, you're way cooler than any of the other girls here

Belgium: ...

Egypt: *shrugs*

Estonia: Russia, why are you so cool?! X3

Finland: y'know, I feel a little too feminine for my own good

France: gross, Britain, put some clothes on

Germany: Romano, I think I prefer you over jour brozher

Greece: cats are really ugly and stupid. I'm more into dogs... *cries after saying that* I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!

Hong Kong: ...

Holy Roman Empire: see?! I know my precious Italy was a boy the whole time! Ò_Ó

Hungary: y'know sometzing, Prussia? Joo are awesome! *high-fives him*

Iceland: Big Brother

Norway: *smirks*

Italy: Germany, you're an asshole, I hate you! Pasta? No, I'd never even dream of touching that shit.

Japan: shit fucking goddammit bitch-ass-

*Please stand by*

Korea: Gangnam Style was okay, but it could've been better if South Korea was in control of it all

Latvia: I love Russia

Liechtenstein: Big Brother, I couldn't help but notice you gazing longingly at Mr. Austria

Switzerland: 0.0 don't ever say that again!

Austria: *shivers*

Lithuania: Belarus is a bi-

Belaru: *covers his mouth*

Netherlands: ...

Norway: Denmark is so cool

Denmark: oh, hey, tha- T.T cold world...

Poland: I think I'm gonna go straight *nods*

Prussia: joo know, I thought about it, and I'm really not zhat awesome :(

Romania: blood? No thanks, I'm on a diet

Romano: get that basket of tomatoes away from me! ò_ó *eats one after saying that regardless*

Rome: womanizing? Not my thing...

Russia: I'm sorry about the Cold War, America, it wasn't your fault at all. Here, let's hug it out *nearly gags after saying it*

Sealand: Britain, you're the coolest big brother ever!

Britain: T_T

Seborga: *doesn't know what he wouldn't say (and neither do I)*

Seychelles: *shrugs*

Scotland: haggis isn't all as great as I thought it was

Sweden: F'nl'nd, I w'nna d'vorce

Switzerland: y'know, I'm thinking of going for some Red Lobster. My treat!

Taiwan: Japan? No, I don't like him, I'm more for the British boys ^.^

Turkey: Greece, I love the hell outta you and I want you to be my boyfriend

Greece: okay

Turkey: I didn't mean that! O_O

Ukraine: my boobies are actually kind of small..

Vietnam: *looks up from her manga* maybe I'll see if Japan's 2p self wants to spend the night *nudges him* if you know what I mean *fake wink*

Japan: -.- I'm grad you're not serious..

2): Skysword

"Sky: * hugs Spain close* I was just being selfish. Just cause Luffy is my first anime crush that is completely hot, loyal, kick ass, sexy, great smile, full of adventure, and pirate... Yeah him being a pirate is really nice, pirates are so sexy...

KisaHeart: your point?

Sky: *blushes and coughs* um well anyway the point is that. It's just a crush... A REALLY big crush, *smirks* in the end I have only three guys I love. And I know you Spain have all those things Luffy has plus more. *kisses Spains cheek* you. I love you Spain. *looks at Prussia, I love you too but your reasoning for not cheating on me wasn't as touching. So you don't get to here my long speach for why I love you. *turns back to Spain* now if it's not to much to ask could you please dress like a pirate so I don't feel tempted to try to cheat again?

Skysword: *tilts her head and gives Romano a playful smirk* you mean you Aren't a complete retard?

Noemi: *stops playing with honey and walks over to were Ambrus is playing* Do you always play when your trying to get my attention? Or is my attention just a bonus?

Nathan: *being coo'd over by a bunch of anime girls* ... I-, um, I-.. *blushes and try's to get away but bumps into Inuyasha* I'm sorry I- *see's Inuyashas Dog ears and let's out a wimped of fear* p-, please don't hurt me!

Sd: *pulls out his dissecting stuff* heh heh heh, I'm sure this will be fun!

Chi: *is hiding in his shirt hoping not to get dissected as well*"

Spain: I love you, too, Sky *smiles* and sí, señorita, just for you, I'll go dress as my former pirate self *goes to grab his pirate clothes and returns in them* so? How do I look~? Still sexy~?

Prussia: *shrugs carelessly, then sits up* sorry. I just thought it vas better hnd easier on me zhan getting all jealous 'n stuff. Ve already had zhat issue vith Matthias and his ex, so I didn't vant another breakout

Denmark: ...

Prussia: Denmark, dude, let it go! Jou're a free man again!

Denmark: *depressed* so?

Prussia: joo vant me to go find joo a girlfriend like last time...?

Denmark: hell no -_-

Prussia: hm. Vant me to buy joo a prostitute?

Denmark: o_o no! I'm lonely, not desperate for an STD!

*everyone actually laughs at his joke*

Ambrus: *stops playing at looks her way* you tell me...is it working? *blushes*

Hungary: *smiles and rests her head on Austria's shoulder* I'm glad our son's finally happy. Zhey remind me of how joo alvays tried to get my attention like zhat

Austria: *chuckles and pulls her close to him* I remember it too

Hungary: *smiles* and just think—soon he and Noemi will be all grown up, possibly marry and have kids. It'll be nice to have some grandkids

Austria: yeah..

Romano: I should hope not -.- *tackles Skysword for saying that and starts tickling her*

Nelliel: yay! *cheers happily as she's more than ready to dissect, then looks at South* hey, you seem pretty cool! What's your name? *smiles*

Stein: *ready as well, only more calm and quiet about it*

InuYasha: hm? *looks down at Nathan* what're ya doin', kid? I'm not gonna hurt ya, I don't intend to.. *sees his ears* oh, you're a cat *shrugs* still not gonna hurt ya

Tay: *[finally] returns* what'd I miss?

Stark: Denmark and Belgium cussing each other out

Tay: oh, that's nothing new *smirks*

Greed: so where's America? Didja kill him and throw away the body?

Tay: *narrows my eyes at him* no... Actually, he's right here

America: *finally catches up* hey guys! :D

Britain: aw, what's wrong? Lost your sexual stamina?

America: not yet! :D

Britain: -_-

Tay: *giggles and hooks my arm through his* if you need either of us, we'll be upsta-

Szayel: *grabs me and pulls me back* actually, I would like to see you. See, I've been testing something for a while now *examines my hair, then suddenly starts shampooing and conditioning*

Tay: hey, what the hell-?!

Szayel: all done

Tay: dammit, Granz, what did you do to me?! *my hair turns a fiery red*

Szayel: *smiles* success!

Tay: *hair turns purple* what is?

Szayel: your hair color changes based on my mood

Poland: ooh, cool! Can I try some? :3

Szayel: there's plenty of samples to any who'd like to have it

Poland: *takes one of the samples*

Grimmjow: *hair turns grey*

Tay: aww, he used you?! XD this is gonna be awesome, I'll take my sweet time harassing the hell outta you! *hair shifts to yellow/blonde*

Grimmjow: *hair turns red* fuck you

Tay: *hair turns white, for shocked or scared* there are children around!

Grimmjow: don't think I don't know that shit by now

Rukia: Grimmjow, shut up!

Tay: hmm *hair turns orange for thoughtful* This place is too crowded... Ok, I want all of the anime characters to go home except for those of Bleach, InuYasha, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Ouran, FullMetal Alchemist, and the Akatsuki members

*all of the others leave*

Tay: *sighs in relief* I wasn't about to be able to keep track of them all. Oh, Kyon! You stay, too! *hair turns blonde again* I like annoying you :3

Kyon: *sighs and sits back down because he knows what'll happen if he tries to escape*

Tay: great! :) go on about as you were, guys, nothing to see here *grabs America and takes him upstairs with me*

Britain: nothing we want to see T.T


	222. Taking Advantage

((Quick note: I could've uploaded last night, but I fell asleep at 10 PM, woke up at 1 AM to post the most recent chapter of the One-Shot Hetalia Collection, and tried to stay awake to post this chapter but knew I couldn't, so I laid my ass back down. Sorry for the super-long wait guys, but it's finally here! One more day ò_ó))

Tay: *throws off the blankets* too hot for this shit *forgot I was naked* *throws some blankets on*

America: *humming Hamburger Street in his sleep*

Tay: *gets up, switches the blankets with my long-ass Fairy Tail t-shirt, tosses the blankets back onto America, and walks downstairs*

1): Skysword

"Sky: *pulls Spain close and kisses him* yes. Very, very sexy. *looks him up and down shamelessly, and smirks* yup you still have a better ass than Romano.

Noemi: (is finally 14) hmm, no not really, well kinda... It's just when I see you playing trying to get my attention I find it so cute that next thing i know I'm sitting next you listening to you play. *descretly holds his hand like it's no big deal* I've caught up quite a bit. Maybe some day I'll be older than you again. *winks at him*

Skysword: *is laughing* y- you know- *laughs* y- you can't w- *laughs* win! *reaches up and pulls on his curl bringing down his head to kiss her*

Nathan: *goes over to Sango, cautiously* c-, could I pet Kirara Nyah? *blushes and looks at the floor when he says Nyah*

KisaHeart: *laughs and looks at Canada* were you this cute as a kid?"

Spain: *chuckles* I know~ *kisses your neck and whispers in your ear* wanna know what it's like to have sex with a pirate, baby~?

Ambrus: *smiles and blushes up at her* well, I'm glad you think it's cute, and it's nice to see that you're finally the same age as me..so then, it's not weird when I do this *pulls her into his lap so she's facing him and French kisses her*

Austria: *just walks downstairs* *sees* *eyes widen, jaw drops* *drops his tea cup* *faints*

Hungary: good morning, gu- *sees Ambrus and Noemi* *eyes widen* *drops her frying pan (along with the eggs she was making)* my son! *faints as well*

Canada: *chuckles*

Ambrus: *stops, but still has his arms around her waist* and even if you were older than me, I'd start chasing after you~ you'd be too sexy for me to resist~

Romano: *blushes and moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and unhooking her bra from behind*

Italy: 0.0 room, room! Get a room! There's children and bambinos in here!

Romano: *chuckles and lifts Skysword up, carrying her to their room and closing the door behind him*

Sango: *looks to Nathan and smiles sweetly* of course you can, cutie :)

Kirara: mew ^.^ *rubs up against Nathan's leg, meowing and purring some more*

Canada: *smiles and laughs softly* most people said I was, so I guess so *wraps his arm around Kisa's shoulders and gives her a soft squeeze before gently petting her ears* why, were you~?

2): Oakwyrm

"Me: I'm sorry Scotland. I hope you'll forgive me. *sigh**looks at my ring* But this will remind me where my loyalties lie. *kisses him*

Lendel (10): *sigh* Whatever!

Oliver: I am proud to say I "fangirl" over no one. *hugs China*

Meilin (16): *backs of* Nope. Not looking at Natsu. No way.

Nicholas (16): What the? You step out to sing- *claps hand over his mouth* N-no I w-wasn't singing I swear!

Lillian: *pointedly ignoring all boys other than Switzerland*

Lila (5): Daddy are you OK? (In reference to the lobster comment)

Amaris (16): *so embarrassed she hides under her wings**looks at Dimitri from between them*

Lilith: Aidan, hide my eyes from that excellent specimen of a nobler type (meaning Sebastian) or I might try to break the mating bond that binds us. *covers her eyes*"

Scotland: *smiles and kisses you back* I understand, and even if you do cheat, I'll make you remember that I'm more worth it~ *bites his bottom lip, placing a hand over Lendel's eyes as he French kisses you, a hand reaching around and gripping your ass*

China: that's good to hear, aru *hug and kisses Oliver happily* and I fanboy over no one, either :)

Natsu: *looks over at Meilin at the mention of his name* hi *smiles*

China: Mei, I better not see you looking at that boy, aru *overprotective father, "Kiss my daughter and I'll kick your ass" mode kicks in as he glares at Natsu*

Natsu: 0.0 *turns back to Lucy and Gray and starts playing Beer Pong with them*

China: *looks to Nicholas* you were singing, aru? *smiles* I want to hear. You're my son, it's not like I mind

Switzerland: yes, Lila, I'm just fine *glares at Denmark*

Denmark: hey, I chose the dare, you chose the line! *shrugs* sorry, man

Switzerland: whatever *turns to Lillian* I'm glad you're not fangirling over anyone *smiles and kisses her*

Dimitri: *blushes as he sees Amaris in that state and shyly looks to the ground, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly*

Aidan: *glares Sebastian's way and makes sure that Lilith is out of sight and out of reach of him, leading her to the bedroom to prove that he's more worth it*

Sebastian: *busy taking care of Ciel's every need anyways, as usual -.-*

3): Zala-chan

"Zala: *makes portals inder all my characters feet*

All: *fall into a portal* Aaaaaaah!

Sana: Zala! :"

Japan: 0.0 Zala, what did you just do? *frantic*

Australia: oh, no, Sana!

4): Admin

"Pinkamena: No clue, now that I think about it.

Admin: *slips through the door* *to Kate, Pinkamena, and Luna* Guys, start getting ready, we have to leave.

Kate: Again?! How long this time?

Admin: *sigh* Yes. You know I'm not in control of these things. I don't know how long we'll be gone. We could be gone a couple days, we could be gone for a couple weeks. It depends.

Luna: *walks out the door*

Admin: O_O Okay then... Kate, Pink, start saying bye, I'll be right back. *leaves*

Pinkamena: Everyone, there are cupcakes in the kitchen, feel free to have one. *goes over to Russia* *hugs* I'm gonna miss you. :(

Kate: *goes over to Romania* *kiss* I love you.

Admin: *returns* Alright guys, we gotta go. Start getting in the car.

Kate: *waves* Bye everyone! We'll see you in a while.

Kate and Pinkamena: *leave*

Admin: *sigh* *goes over to Germany* I'm sorry I have to leave again. *hugs* I'll be back though. :) *starts humming Gypsy Bard as she walks out the door*

((Sorry! :( ))"

((It's okay :/ hey, we'll still be here when you get back, anyways! :) so have fun, wherever you're going!))

Greece: *feels ignored*

Turkey: c'mon, you spotlight whore *picks him up over his shoulder and carries him to his room*

Tay: *takes pictures since Hungary's still passed out*

Greece: let me go! X( put me down, Sadiq, I'm serious!

Turkey: oh, I'll put you down—on the bed, of course *smirks and locks the door behind them*

Russia: *frowns sadly as well and hugs Pinkamena back* I'll miss you too, da *hugs her again* send postcards wherever you're going so I know you're safe *pulls back and kisses her before waving goodbye*

Girls: awww

Boys: how did those two even cross?! 0.0

Winry: *elbows Ed* don't be rude.

Ed: it's just an honestly curious question

Tay: *stomach growls* ice cream •_• *runs to get some*

Romania: *blushes and kisses her back* I love you, too, Kate. Please..come back soon *smiles sadly, his little vampire fangs showing*

Germany: okay *smiles sadly as he watches you leave* ...

Italy: ve, do you want a hug, Doitsu? *walks over to him*

Germany: no, I'd actually prefer to be left alone *walks off*

Italy: *curl droops*

Tay: well that's just sad :( *comes back with neapolitan ice cream*

Blair: *giggles* Tay, I have a dare for you

Tay: I'm scared...What is it? By the way, you were in a dream I had last night, or your hat was ._.

Blair: that's nice, darling *raises an eyebrow* anyways, I-

Rangiku: hey, didn't we agree that I was gonna dare her?!

Lust: but I was going to make her do something instead!

Tay: *looks back and forth at each of them, now extremely scared of what I'll be dared to do*

Haruhi (Fujioka): just combine your ideas, you guys, there's no use arguing about it :/

Blair, Lust & Rangiku: Tay, we dare you to do the following. If you decline any of these dares, you have to do everything we anime characters say today before the expo tomorrow.

Tay: *cringes and gulps, knowing whatever they'd all want me to do would be perverted as fuck* 'kay, then, lay it on me... *knows the dares will be perverted as hell*

Blair: #1). Dry hump Holy Roman Empire

Tay: *eyes widen*

Lust: #2). Make out with "Grandpa" Rome

Tay: *blushes as my eyes are wide*

Rangiku: and #3)...

Tay: *anxiously scared*

Rangiku: *giggles mischievously* #3). Join Greece and Turkey upstairs

Tay: *eyes widen, blushes, jaw drops* no, maybe, and NO! I have a husband to say loyal to!

Blair, Lust & Rangiku: then you have to do anything we all say, and those three dares are the starters

Tay: *whimpers* that's not fair, you guys... I can't do that to America, he's too cute to cheat on *looks like I'm about to cry*

Blair & Rangiku: aww *now feel guilty*

Lust: tough shit, now do it

*the other two glare at her*

Tay: I-I can't!

America: *comes down, shirtless with only some American flag boxers on* you can only do one of the dares, because if you do all three, then I get to cheat on you with one of the most bustiest, hottest female characters in here until midnight

Tay: *sad and guilty as hell* fine. I'll take one dare *looks back at him* does that hold against the third dare?

America: yes

Tay: ok, good, because that's just, I couldn't, yeah, no *shivers* they're a little too kinky for my taste *walks over to HRE and sits in his lap* sorry about this

HRE: *blushes slightly* about what?

Tay: *dry humps/grins against him until he's hard*

HRE: 0/0

Tay: *gets off, embarrassed as hell, my face buried in my hands*

America: *raises an eyebrow at the 3 girls who'd dared me* don't ever dare her to do stupid shit like that again *glares*

Lust: whatever *walks off*

Blair: sorry, America :/

Rangiku: yeah, I actually didn't know she was married to-well, anyone! She doesn't seem like the type to make that big of a commitment :(

America: well, now that she has, this doesn't leave the house to whatever characters couldn't stay. Understand?

Blair & Rangiku: *nod in complete understanding*

America: and she doesn't have to do anything that any of you say since she at least did one dare, which was the most humiliating since it was the closest PUBLIC thing to sex

Both: okay

Blair: I didn't really wanna make her do anything we'd all say.. Well, kind of

Kurumu: now she's not fun to mess with anymore *pouts*

Roy: you're all some sick fucks, y'know that, right? T.T

America: well, thanks for understanding, in some sort of way *grabs my hand and has me sit by him* you okay?

Tay: *finally uncovers my face and pulls up the biggest, cheesiest grin alive* nope! :D

Britain: on a side note of that..I say we all have a rave party! :3

Soul: you've gotta be drunk off your high horse to even suggest that -_-

Hikaru & Kaoru: but I'm all for it *grins*

*everyone cheers and applauds like crazy to the idea*


	223. 22 MORE HOURS!

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: Scotland, Lendel is maturing to fast as it is due to the general feel of

this place. Lets not rush it.

Lendel: *suddenly 12* What the heck? -_- Dad...

Oliver: *smiles* That's good.

Meilin: *frowns at China**walks over to Natsu* Um, sorry about my dad. He's a

little overprotective.

Nicholas: Oh alright. *sings White Rose by Heater Dale*

Lillian: Well most of them have already rejected me as is. *glares at over

half of the guys in the room* Eternity is full of rejection.

Lila (6): But Daddy will always be there for you! *smile*

Lilith: *slight blush*

Amaris: *coughs and regains her dignity* Momentary weakness. It won't happen

again.

Lillian: Oh yeah. Haruhi, I really admire your strength. Especially with that

Idiot King around."

Scotland: you're right *sheepish grin* sorry, Len

China: *smiles at Oliver but frowns when his daughter ignores him*

Natsu: *smiles in a friendly way* it's okay *extends a hand for a handshake* the name's Natsu. What's yours?

China: *shocked and amazed with how well his son can sing*

*all the guys just kinda shrug at Lillian*

Mariko: *laying on the bed with her head hanging over the edge as she reads Perfect by Ellen Hopkins*

Switzerland: yes, I'll always love both of you no matter what *hugs his wife and daughter*

Dimitri: *slightly disappointed to hear that but decides to go run and play with Shippo and Yachiru*

Haruhi: thanks, Lillian *smiles* it's pretty tough to handle, sometimes..

Tamaki: hey! I'm not an idiot *spazzing out minute but totally calm the next* but I am a king *flips his hair*

Everyone: T.T

Tay: I dare for all of the characters-currently with us-that Vic Mignogna voice acts to meet each other

*Greece, Ed, Tamaki, Ikkaku & Spirit all gather around*

Tay: *sly grin*

Greece: I like cats.

Ed: hey, have any of you guys seen my brother Alphonse? He's about yay high, made of metal...?

Tamaki: well, I don't think I've ever heard of such a contraption, but-

Ed: hey, I just said he was my brother Al!

Spirit: sounds like just a hunk of metal to be *looks to Ikkaku and busts out laughs* you're totally bald!

Ikkaku: IT'S A SHAVED HEAD

Greece: is it really?

Tamaki: sorry, but I don't see any indication of shaving on there..

Ed: yep, you're definitely bald

Tay: *giggles* tomorrow's gonna be so fun! X3

2): Skysword

"Sky: *wraps her arms around him and kisses him* you offend me by thinking I

wouldn't want to have sex with you dressed like that.

Noemi: *blushes and leans closer to kiss him again* you lucky my dads

distracted. Other wise you would be mafia kible. *French kisses him with her

arms around his neck*

kisaHeart: *leans into canadas touch almost purring in delight* not really, I

was a royal brat that got everything I wanted on a silver platter. All that

was expected of me was to try to kill Skysword and Ninja Starr, and to let

them marry me off to who every they wanted. Obviously I didn't do ether of

those things nyah.

Sd: *comes out of the dissection room with a blush and a big grin* th- that

was amazing! *wiping blood of his hands* I must say stien you really knew what

you were doing. *turns around and looks bashful* the way you two knew exactly

what to do made me feel so... So... unexperienced...

Nd: anyone else think that what he's saying sounds kinda dirty...

Nathan: *pets Kirara and laughs* thank you! *runs off to find more anime cats*"

Spain: *chuckles and sweeps you off your feet*

Italy: in upendi...*singing*

Tay: save it for the anime x Disney fanfic

Italy: ok! =w=

Spain: then let us find ourselves a room, shall we~? *carries you off*

Ambrus: *chuckles and smirks into the kiss and deepens it*

Canada: well, I'm glad that's changed for you *smiles* it seems like you're happier here, anyways *continues to stroke and softly scratch at her ear

Zay & Tay: *look at South with our strangest expressions, yet grin as the inner perverts momentarily come out from what he said*

Stein & Nelliel: *exchange grins and chuckle*

Tay: *gasps* it's 11:11! *makes a wish for something magical and amazing to happen during these next 4 days*

Stein: *looks at me with a raised eyebrow and looks back at South* well, practice does make perfect. I can teach you more techniques on how to be as good as me

Ezariah: uhh, what are you guys talking about? O.o

Nelliel: sex :3

Ezariah: 0.0 WHAT!

Nelliel: oops! *giggles* I forgot what we were just doing ^.^" sorry, Zari, the way South approached made me think otherwise *smiles* we dissected a lizard

Ezariah: aw *disappointed* I wanted to do that

Nelliel: maybe next time

Kirara: *follows close behind Nathan, already hooked on how sweet and shy he is, happily mewling along the whole way*

Tay: heads up, guys! I'll upload as often as possible today, but I'll be stopping around 6:30 tonight, because..I don't know, I gotta get super hyped for the-*leaps at the sound of fireworks*

Grimmjow: oh C'MON! One more day, ya damn neighbors!

Tay: XD so yeah! Just alerting y'all ahead of time so I don't leave you guys wondering if I died or whatever

Ichigo: that's dramatic...

Tay: *shoots him a death stare, an eyebrow cocked* you think so?

Ichigo: ._."

Tay: so see you all very soon! :3


	224. Cats, Romance And Jealousy Galore!

1): Skysword

"Sd: I see nothing wrong with what I said! I regret nothing! If I had the chance to do what I did I'd do it again. It was an amazing thing, I had never done it before with three people.

Nd: if I didn't know that you were stupidly fence I would think your trying to sound dirty.

Sd: Dirty? *thinks about what he said and blushes* uhhhhhh... Well im embarrassed...

Noemi: *pulls back from the kiss blushing heavily and out of breath* were the heck did you learn to kiss like that? Wait, *kisses him again* I dont think I want to know.

KisaHeart: *smiles and Hugs Canada happily* I forgot to give you your present yesterday Nyah.

Skysword: *comes out of her room, sloppily dressed and with ruffled hair* hey every one- *sees her daughter and Ambrus* R- Romano! Come quick our daughters being molested!

Nathan: *walks over to Kagome and smiles cutely with Kirara on his head* have you s-, seen any other neko's around?"

Zay: *laughs some more*

Nelliel: *giggles* you're cute ^.^

Ezariah: h-hey! *gets in front of South* he's mine *blushes deeply*

Nelliel: *smiles* sorry, I didn't know

Stein: well, it was fun 'n all, but I must be going

Others: aww

Tay: bye Stein! *waves*

Stein: bye, everyone *places a cigarette in his mouth as he leaves the house*

Ambrus: *chuckles and kisses her back some more, murmuring, "I love you" against her lips*

Canada: *tilts his head curiously as he hugs her back* a present? What is it?

Romano: *comes out of the room* molesting Noe?! Oh hell no-*sees them* *red as a tomato as he glares angrily* get away from my daughter, you Austro-Hungarian bastard! *pulls out the big guns*

Ambrus: *glances over his shoulder, eyes widen* M-Mr. Vargas, it's not what it looks like!

Romano: *charges up to him and holds the gun to his forehead* be that as it may, you two are only 14 years old. There does not need to be any sexual relations just yet! Now you have exactly 5 seconds to get the fuck away from my daughter before I blow your European ass to pieces!

Austria: *groans as he sits up, head cleared of why he ever passed out in the first place* *sees Romano holding the gun to his son's head and rushes over* Romano! What the hell're you doing!

Romano: your son is molesting my daughter!

Austria: "molesting"?! Not even!

Hungary: AHEM!

Romano & Austria: *looks to her*

Hungary: *points at the chalkboard*

*The Office theme song plays from the den*

Others: -.-"

Hungary: don't make us remind any of you again. No killing!

Romano: *puts the shotgun away* you win this round, Roderich

Austria: there shouldn't be any more rounds to win! O.o

Ambrus: *sighs of relief*

Romano: but I'm serious. Get off my daughter

Ambrus: *removes Noemi from his lap and stands*

Romano: much better *walks off to make pizza*

Ambrus: *glances over at Noemi and blushes* s-sorry about that..one thin sorta led to another, y'know?

Kagome: *looks down at him and smiles* well, there's Blair *keeps looking* there's Yoruichi.. *still searching* oh, and there's..that one from Fairy Tail *looks to me*

Tay: *already looking her up in the manga* Millianna, except she says "Myaa" a lot instead of "Nyah", but she's still really sweet. Grimmjow can be a Neko when I want him to be *grins evilly*

Grimmjow: don't you da-

Tay: *throws a ball of yarn*

Grimmjow: *pounces after it and purrs, blue Neko ears on his head and a fuzzy blue tail that sways happily*

Millianna: myaa! Yeah, I'm here! *smiles and huggles Nathan* you're so cute, myaa :3 *purrs happily*

Blair & Yoruichi: *look at Grimmjow and laugh*

Grimmjow: *purrs as he rolls the ball towards my feet*

Tay: *rolls it back*

Grimmjow: ^w^

Tay: *laughs* aww, can I keep him?

America: I don't care *smirks as he goes to get some soda*

Tay: yay! *huggles Grimmkitty*

Grimmjow: merow! :3

Prussia & Ichigo: *eye twitch* what the... *sweat -drop*

2): Oakwyrm

"Me: *smiles* That's better. *ruffles Lendel's hair*

Lendel: Mom! *waves my hand away*

Oliver: That was amazing Nicholas. I had no idea you where so talented!

Nicholas: *blush* It's really nothing. After all, I actually sing quite often. Practice makes perfect.

Meilin: *smile* I'm Meilin, but you can call me Mei. *shakes his hand*

Lillian: Tamaki Suoh, you just proved my point!

Lila: Kirara's so cute... *too shy to ask Sango if she can pet Kirara, also slightly afraid due to the demon slayer part*

Amaris: *does something random to occupy her time* Oh fuck this! Dimitri how old are you? I think I might like to try being... What's that word again? Oh, right, friends. But only you. No one else.

Lilith: What happened to my sweet demon child? T.T *turns to Aidan* One non-evil friend won't hurt her, right? *worried*"

Scotland: *chuckles*

China: that was wonderful, aru! If you'd like, we can sign you up for choir! Actually, no! *eyes brighten with a brand-new idea* we should keep your skill a secret! Will talent like yours, you can rule the world *wide grin*

Japan: o_o

Natsu: that's a cute name for a cute girl *smiles* hey, wanna hang out with us? *nods in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild* we'd love to have you as a member

Tamaki: ;_; well I'm sorry if I don't come across as some sort of genius

Ed: exactly, that's my job

Ikkaku: nobody asked you, smartass

Ed: shut up!

Greece: has anyone seen my cat, Skookumchuck?

Spirit: *laughs some more* what kinda stupid name-

*a small, cute-ass kitten with pitch-black fur and huge green eyes trots her way over and mewls*

Spirit: ohmigod, lookit the kitty! X3

Greece: *snatches him up before he takes her* my Skookumchuck

Ed: jeez, does that cat have a nickname?

Greece: *pets her fur delicately* Skooks

Tay: *gasps* my girl has a cat name Skooks! Well, had, she's dead now

Ikkaku: depressing.

Tay: I know X(

America: your "girl"?

Tay: in reality..

America: okay

Grimmjow: *paws at my hand*

Tay: 'kay, Mr. Needy *ontones to scratch his ear*

Grimmjow: *purrs some more*

Sango: *looks to Lila with concern* what's wrong? You look scared

Kirara: mew! ^w^

Dimitri: *now slightly intimidated* I-I'm 13.. *blushes* I'm your only friend..? *smiles shyly*

Aidan: no, one non-evil friend shouldn't hurt *frowns* though that's odd. Besides the blue hue in his eyes and blonde bits in his hair, he doesn't have a single speck of Belarus in him, nor Poland's "Don't fuck with me" side; it seems to be all Lithuania's personality traits by default.. I'm a little upset by how this kid turned out; then again, he's not my concern *shrugs* all in all, one non-evil friend shouldn't be harmful to Amaris

Tay (in real life): *waiting on the couch next to the window, watching for my dad's car to pull up across the street or in front of my house, anticipating to register so I can go to the damn EXPO TOMORROW!*

Tay (here): *waiting as well*

Grimmjow: meow! ò_ó

Tay: god, lord, what do you want, cat?!

Grimmjow: mrow? *paws at what you can hardly call my boob*

Tay: *NO meme* *smacks his hand* bad Grimmkitty!

Grimmjow: ōwō *cuddles up to me*

America: when will this damn Neko phase of his end?

Tay: dunno, whenever I tear that ball of yarn to shreds *letting him play with the string of my hoodie*

Grimmjow: -w- meow...

Tay: *goes to read my cousin's GrimmIchi fanfic*


	225. Meh

Tay: *bolts out the door for no apparent reason*

1): Skysword

"Skysword: *rushes over to Noemi* are you ok, did he hurt you? Did he touch you

curl? I can't beleve you too were kissing like that! What do you have to say

for your self?!

Norm: no he didn't hurt me, and he didn't touch my curl. Mom he's my boyfriend

of voided he would want to kiss me now that were the same age, and even if he

tried I wouldn't go farther than kissing cause right now I am damn sure not

having sex at 14, also I regret nothing. And I'm really upset that you and dad

don't trust me! *storms off to her tomato garden*

Sd: *looks at Ezariah* well that was... I really embarrassed my self... Why

did the genius me act so dence...

Nathan: *runs over to Blair* B- Blair Nyah! D- do you want to b- be my

friend.. *holding a Teddy bear like Canada holds Kumajiro*"

Ambrus: Noe-! *sighs and looks from Skysword to his own mom and walks out to the garden as well* Noe.. *sits next to her* it's not that they don't trust her; they don't trust me. I don't know why, either, I take more after my father, so it's not like I was going to get you do something you're not ready for *smiles at her sweetly* besides, I'm not ready for it, either.. They just worry about you is all, as good parents should do *rests his hand on hers* please don't be upset. This is just how it is for now until we mature.. I'm still sorry I couldn't control myself, though

Ezariah: it's ok, I think it's kinda cute when you act that way :)

Blair: *smiles down at him* of course I'll be your friend, only if I can call you Nate for short ^w^

2): Oakwyrm

"Me: *grins and ruffles Scotland's hair*

Lendel: Well anyway. *goes to take a nap on the roof*

Oliver: His voice is great, but ruling the world?

Nicholas: Um... What? I'm not sure I want to...

Meilin: Sure I'll hang with you. But I'm afraid I don't have any magic apart

from... *snaps fingers* That's right! With some practise I could use the power

Uncle England uses! With more success and less summoning of Russia of course.

Flying Mint Bunny will help me study. *pets FMB*

Lillian: Sorry, sorry. *smile* At least you're funny.

Lila: O-oh it's nothing Miss Demon Slayer! *wings and tail pop out**squeaks

and jumps ten feet in the air* I'm so sorry! I swear I've never hurt anybody!

Amaris: Well, technically I have a few, but that's from my perspective not

yours. *casually sharpening her claws*

Lilith: *sighs in relief*"

Scotland: Oak! *pulls away as well, blushing, unintentionally mimicking his son's reaction from a while ago*

China: uh, did I say ruling the world? Heh, my bad, aru n.n"

Natsu: well, sounds like a good idea, but... Who's Flying Mint Bunny? ._.

FMB: *smiles and cuddles against her hand*

Britain: I wonder what he would look like if he were human *thoughtful*

Tamaki: aw, thanks *smiles charmingly*

Sango: hey, it's okay, I believe you *smiles* don't worry, I don't intend ok hurting you

Kirara: mew! *leaps off of Nathan's hair-yeah, she doesn't like Blair so much-and trots over to Lila, purring against her leg*

Dimitri: oh, o-ok...

Aidan: *eats some of Romano's pizza*

Romano: you like it?

Aidan: missing a toxic taste, but yeah, I like it n.n

Romano: -.- ok...?


	226. I'M FINALLY BACK

Tay: sorry for the 3-hour late upload, but GUESS FUCKING WHAT?!

DTK: for the love of god, we know! You're officially registered for the expo tomorrow!

Tay: and I ain't gettin' no sleep tonight :D

America: *sly grin* so does that mean-?

Tay: nope! I gotta voice act!

America: but, you promised :(

Tay: then we're all for it after this chapter!

America: yay :)

Britain: T.T

Tay: *does a barrel roll and then a triple backflip (yeah, I'm not this talented in real life T_T I never took gymnastics)*

From: Skysword

"Nathan: of course you can c- call me Nate! *looks at the FMB* oh hello there!

KisaHeart: *gasps* England you bastard Nyah, our son has caught your crazy!

*looks at Canada* this is from your side of the family...

Skysword: *talking to Ambrus* it's not that I don't trust you it's just- ...

ok I don't trust you, I don't trust any boy around my little girl right now..

It's just that she's my only child and well... I personally think she's still

too young for boys... But I have to say she's to much like us (Skysword and

Romano) to do anything that we tell her right now so... Maybe you should go

calm her down... But no gunny business!

Noemi: *in the tomato garden dressed in short cut off jean shorts and a black

tank top* damn, parents don't trust me at all.. *trying to get her anger out

by weeding* why dont they trust me.. *frowns sadly, her hairl curl slightly

drooping*

Sky: *comes back with in Spains arms*

Nd: *laughs* what's wrong, can't walk?

Sky: *glares but says nothing*

Nd: oh... So that IS the reason...

Sky: *snuggles closer to Spain in his arms* it was worth it."

Britain: I didn't mean to

Canada: yep *sighs* and it's beyond my control at this point in time...

FMB: *happily flies over to Nathan*

Ambrus: I promise you, Miss Skysword, it's nothing like that *smiles cutely* but I promise I won't pull any funny business, you have my word *walks outside to Noemi* hey, can we talk?

Spain: *smiles with satisfaction*

Zay: Dakota, is it alright if I take you on a date?

2): HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"Canada, since I could always see you, I'll ask you something: How do you

always get your pancakes to be so PERFECT?! I mean, it's like they're a piece

of the golden Heavens above."

Canada: well, I just make them with love *smiles cutely*

France: aww! X3

Tay: *going around hugging characters and reviewers, then finally comes around to hug Heta-chan, Sky and Spain*

Spain: ,_, I've literally never seen you be this happy before

Tay: well, ya got approximately 47 hours of happy me! :D

Everyone: 0.0

Kagome: actually, it's rather nice to see you so cheerful and warm towards everyone rather than just devious and plotting

Tay: speaking of plotting, I've been planning this since yesterday. I want all of the Hetalia boys-who are currently in a relationship of some kind, and a couple of Bleach boys, if they want-to sing Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Go for it! :3 go and and sing your heart out to your lovers!

[AMERICA]

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

[BRITAIN]

It's the end of the world in my mind

[CANADA]

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

[FRANCE]

I've been looking for the answer

[RUSSIA]

Somewhere

[GERMANY]

I couldn't see that it was right there

[ITALY]

But now I know what I didn't know

[JAPAN]

Because you live and breathe

[PRUSSIA]

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

[SPAIN]

Because you live, girl

[ICHIGO]

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

[AUSTRALIA]

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

[SEBORGA]

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

[AUSTRIA]

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

[CHINA]

I'm so glad I found an angel

[FINLAND]

Someone

[HONG KONG]

Who was there when all my hopes fell

[LITHUANIA]

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

[POLAND]

Because you live and breathe

[ROMANIA]

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

[ROMANO]

Because you live, girl

[SCOTLAND]

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

[SWEDEN]

Because you live, I live

[SWITZERLAND]

Because you live there's a reason why

[ESTONIA]

I carry on when I lose the fight

[GREECE]

I want to give what you've given me

[TURKEY]

Always

[ICELAND]

Because you live and breathe

[DENMARK]

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

[KOREA]

Because you live, girl

[LATVIA]

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

[ROME]

Because you live and breathe

[NORWAY]

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

[NETHERLANDS]

Because you live, girl

[SHUHEI]

My world has everything I need to survive

[BLACK*STAR]

Because you live, I live, I live

Tay: I said Hetalia and Bleach, I said nothing about Soul Eater ō_ō wow, only ONE Bleach guy had the balls to sing! Well, anyways! Now I want Grell to sing-*looks up my list of songs*-Sweet Transvestite from The Rocky Horror Picture Show :3 and then for Sebastian and Ciel to be Brad and Janet :D

Austria: *playing the piano

Prussia: *playing electric guitar*

[GRELL]

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman

He's just a little brought down because when you knocked

He thought you were the candyman.

Don't get strung out by the way that I look

Don't judge a book by its cover

I'm not much of a man by the light of day

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from

Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound

You look like you're both pretty groovy

Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal

We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

[SEBASTIAN]

(Spoken)

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?

We're both in a bit of a hurry

[CIEL]

(Spoken)

Right

[SEBASTIAN]

(Spoken)

We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car

We don't want to be any worry.

[GRELL]

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?

Well babies, don't you panic.

By the light of the night when it all seems alright

I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night?

[UNDERTAKER]

(Night)

[GRELL]

Or maybe a bite?

[ALOIS]

(Bite)

[GRELL]

I could show you my favourite obsession.

I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan

And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

(Spoken)

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.

I see you shiver with antici... pation!

But maybe the rain isn't really to blame

So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

Tay: *the only person applauding*

Girls: WHOO! ALRIGHT, GRELL! X3

OC: am I gonna get a name yet?

Tay: when I write the fanfiction I said I was going to write with you in it *hugging onto America and Mariko*

America: *eating a hamburger*

Mariko: *hugging onto Jericho, who's only 8*

Qesara: *playing video games against Kamina*

Tay: why are you still here?!

Kamina: because I just am |-)

Tay: -.-


	227. Aw, Nuts! DX

From: Skysword

"Sky: Ok everyone you know the drill were heading out of town again!

Skysword: *groans* Again?!

Sky: yup!

Skysword: *hugging Romano* I'm not going.*

Sky: *siting on Spains lap* well I don't want to go ether, but we still have

to.

Skysword: *glare* no.

Sky: *glare* yes.

Noemi: *still in the garden weeding, more sad then angry now*

Nathan: *looks at England shyly* c- can you see them to? *pets a unicorn*

KisaHeart: *frowns 'cause she can't see anything* maybe we should take him to

a doctor Nyah...

Nd: of 'course you can. *grins*"

Romano: Skysword, no! D: *hugs onto her* don't leave me!

Ambrus: *sad* Noemi, please don't leave *sits next to her* I'm sorry about what happened, I-I really am *holds her hand* I know it won't be forever that you're gone, but just..*sounds like he wants to cry, having adopted his mother's sensitive side*

Zay: *hugs Dakota and kisses her* where do you wanna go?

Canada: *frowns as well* he doesn't need a doctor, I can see Britain's magical friends too

Britain: yes, I see them all, little one *smiles as he gently ruffles Nathan's hair*

*the unicorn softly nuzzles against his touch, letting out soft breaths of air*

Spain: Sky, no, don't go! I'll do anything, I'll serenade you

Prussia & France: -_-" I don't think that's necessary-

Spain: *kissed you* I'll miss you

Prussia: *steps forward* Sky, I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday *looks you in the eyes* is there any way you can forgive me? I sang that song as an apology, and I know I'm not the best singer around, but I was still hoping that you could forgive me *hugs you*

France: oui, I never found anyone, mon ami, which was a sign that had told me that you were the only girl I could ever truly love

Tay: *tearing in the background*

Prussia: T.T sis...

Tay: I'm sorry! *dabs eyes* you know I'm a helpless romantic *hugs onto you and Skysword as well, with all my might* I'll miss you guys, too! D'X

Romano & BTT: please don't suffocate them o_o"


	228. Saying Goodbye And Writing Songs

From: Skysword

"Sky: *hugs the BTT* i love all of you too, but don't worry I'll be back soon.

*looks at England and also gives him a hug* good luck with tomorrow... *walks

back to her BTT*

Skysword: I dont want to go but my author is making me.

Noemi: *frowns* I don't want to go ether but I have to go with my mom, or

she'll kill sky for making us go.. *hugs Ambrus and kisses him on the lips

softly* I still love you and I'll be back.

KisaHeart: *frowns* do I have to go?

Skysword: if I'm going to hell you are too.

KisaHear: Fine but Nathan is staying here. I don't want Canada to get lonely

*looks at Canada and Tay* could you guys watch him while I'm gone?

Nd: anywheres good ad long as we go before sky makes me go too."

France: right, it's not forever

Spain: well it's still too long from my Sky

Prussia: *just straight-up pouting*

Britain: thanks

America: oh, yeah, it's my BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!

Tay: oh my god, I'm gonna see ERIC VALE tomorrow! I get to say happy birthday to the REAL AMERICA

America: -_-

Tay: and you too :3

America: uh huh

Britain: happy early birthday, Alfred. I actually won't be here tomorrow

America: what? Why?!

Tay: oh, you're going to the expo!

Britain: I can't

Tay: WHY?!

Britain: I can't tell you why

Tay: *frowns*

Britain: I'm leaving tonight, at 10:30, so...

America: why can't you tell us?! :(

Britain: I just can't, I'm sorry

Romano: this isn't fair, damn hay season *scowls angrily*

Ambrus: I love you, too, and I'll be waiting. I'll also write you my own song before either of us get back [now know this: I have only written maybe two or three songs in my life, but dammit, I wanna write a song, so I will! Though, I've only written maybe one good song of those three -_-]

Canada: yeah, we'll watch Nathan

Tay: then Canada, you have to stay here. I don't want Nathan to get lost at the expo

Canada: okay, fair enough *chuckles* I might get lost myself

Tay: speaking of songs, I feel like writing one myself

Zanny: let's hope you pay one of these guys to sing it for you

Tay: I can sing decently!

Zanny: don't flatter yourself T_T

Tay: *makes a face of disgust* ugh, I oughtta sock you in your pretty boy face...

Ambrus: *kisses Noemi back* I'll miss you a lot *hugs her*

Zay: hmm, let's go see the Northern Lights in Alaska :D

Tay: *goes to write my song*


	229. Glad You're Still Awake!

Tay: *dancing to Let There Be Love by Christina Aguilera*

From: Oakwyrm

"Me: *giggle**hugs Scotland**smile*

Lendel: *grumbles**falls asleep*

Oliver and Nicholas: -_-'

Oliver: Anyhow... *walks over to Hikaru and Kaoru* Hello you two. I was

wondering if you'd help my nephew out of his sullen mood? You'll find him

napping on the roof.

Nicholas: It's OK dad. Just please don't do it again.

Meilin: Oh, he's a flying mint coloured bunny. Only a few people can see him

though.

Lillian: That won't work on me Suoh. *grabs Switzerland's hand* Oh, yeah, at

Finland's place it's already the forth of July. So happy birthday America.

Lila: *scratches Kirara behind the ears* Oh, that's a relief.

Lilith: Hm? *looks over at Lila* Hanging around demon slayers? My family has

no pride in their demon blood! *so depressed she creates a "Tamaki depression

corner"*

Amaris: Something wrong? *looks at Dimitri*

((YAWN well, I'm up. Sorta.))"

((That's good :D I'll pretty much be up until 9 in the morning, I'm too excited to sleep!))

Scotland: *smiles and hugs you back, kissing your cheek*

Hikaru: sure

Kaoru: no problem

Both: *walk outside in the cool night air and climb up to the roof*

Hikaru: *sits on one side of him* hey kid

Kaoru: *sits on the other side* what's wrong?

China: ok *smiles and hugs Nick* I'm so very proud of you, aru! You've found your talent :)

Natsu: *nods* huh, okay. Well, that's pretty cool! So c'mon, I want everyone to meet you *grins*

Tamaki: damn. Well it was worth a shot ;)

Switzerland: -_-"

America: thanks Lillian! *hugs her* I'm hugging everyone who wishes me a happy birthday :D

Tay: I'll say it to you in two hours and five minutes from now

America: okay :3

Kirara: mew! ^w^ *rubs against her hand happily*

Sango: *smiles*

Aidan: Lil, babe, please don't do that -.-" *pulls her out of her own depression corner*

Dimitri: nothing's wrong *blushes slightly as he gazes into her eyes, only to blush even more* you just have really pretty eyes *looks away shyly, hiccuping quietly, which is way of showing that he's really nervous and shy around her*

Tay: *sees Killer's in the tree and my eyes bug out like the Fairy Tail characters do* get out of there! O_O you'll scare the neighbors!

Killer: *tail swishes as he grins* but I like it up here

Tay: I will call your birth name if you don't come down from that bizarre tree ò_ó

Killer: no you won't

Tay: I know ;_;


	230. So! Long Time No See :3

((Quick note: So, the expo is finally over; unfortunately, I'll be going to Portland on Tuesday. I'll try and see if I can still upload while I'm down there, but my mom's signed me up for other classes-they're fun, trust me-so I have to see how I can balance that with my stupid American history class. Enjoy this chapter, because it's the only one of this fanfic that I'll be uploading today because I'm tired...))

1): Oakywrm

"Me: *smile* I'm so glad that I have you. I must truly be the luckiest girl in

the world.

Lendel: My parents. *is now fourteen* Are idiots! Wait, aren't you Hikaru and

Kaoru? From the Host Club of Ouran Academy?

Oliver: *smile* Thanks.

Nicholas: I guess we have... *smiles*

Meilin: OK! I'd love to meet everyone. *grin*

Lillian: I'm meant for one man and one man alone. *hugs Switzerland's arm*

Because he accepted me even after knowing... *wings and tail pop out* this.

*hides her face awaiting his reaction*

Lila: Thanks for being so kind Miss Sango! *pets Kirara*

Lilith: *sigh* You're right. It's to be expected from Lillian's daughter.

Amaris: *slightly taken aback* Oh, oh. They're beautiful? That's new. Usually

I hear bloodthirsty."

Scotland: *smiles* I would never go that far, but it's very sweet that you think so

Kaoru & Hikaru: yup ^.^ pleased to meet you!

China: *smiles*

Natsu: ok! Guys, look, this is Meilin—she's China's daughter

*the guild turns to her and smiles, greeting her individually*

Tamaki: whoa! That's so frikkin' awesome! 0o0

Sango: you're welcome =)

Dimitri: though that may be true, I like that factor about them *blushes* hope you don't mind me saying that about your eyes, they're just really captivating

Lithuania: 'Mitri, we've gotta go

Dimitri: coming, Dad! *turns to her and smiles* well, I must be going *waves and runs off after his dads and mom*

2): Zala-chan

"portal opens in the wall*

All: *walk in*

Zala: We're back!

Sana: *runs to Australia and kisses him* I missed you! *spots ball of yarn*

Meow! *pounces it and starts playing with it*

Lucy: I'm so tiered *collapses on the futon*

Kaen: *flops down on the futon as well*

Hana: (now 10) Otõsan what is Yaoi?

Yuna: Yeah Otõsan what is it?"

Australia: I missed you too ,_, where were you guys?

Grimmjow: *pupils become cat slits again as he watches the ball of yarn being played with*

China, Hong Kong, Korea & Japan: you don't need to know about that at this age -_-

3): LittlexMissxPsycho

"*walks in dragging Alois Trancy behind me, wearing the same thing as him* next

time you throw out my clothes when I'm at your house, I will shred everything

in your closet... then we'll both have to go naked! *looks to everyone else*

well, I'm back, for real this time! Who wants to fill me in on what I missed?

Oh and just for fun, everyone has to go a day without something they love"

Britain: MARIA *huggles* I missed you! :3

Alois (the one I brought): *glaring at your Alois* why is there another me? There can only be one

Tay: *squeals* two Aloises! *fangirling*

Azalea: *holding me back* sorry about my mom T_T" she's become a fangirl for Trancy, why, I'll never understand

Tay: okay! So America, that means you have to go a day without hamburgers

America: what will I eat?!

Tay: more American food

Italy: try pasta! (=w=)

Tay: sorry, Feli, that means you have to go a day without pasta

Italy: :(

Tay: Britain, you go a day without your mythical creatures

Britain: fine, that's why I have Maria, she's better than them, and no, I won't go a day without her, because I've already gone about a week-and-a half without her :3

Tay: fair enough. Germany, you have to go a day without cleaning

Germany: ...

Tay: China, you go a day without Hello Kitty; Japan, you go a day without manga; France, you go a day without romancing ANYONE, including Sky—if you don't do the dare, I'll block your favorite channel AND I'll tell them what it is too

France: *death glare*

Tay: and for that, you and Sky can dare America or me anything you want-

Anakey: dare her to sing!

Tay: *punches him straight in the crotch* ANYTHING but that

France: you DID say anything *sly grin*

Tay: well, you guys get what I mean, you have to go this whole day without the thing you love most

4): Admin

"Admin:Pinkamena and Kate: *walk in*

Pinkamena: No portals this time. :D

Kate: Sorry about that. We have Wi-fi for the next couple days though.

Pinkamena and Kate: *waiting for Admin to say something* *turn around and

realize Admin's not there* O_O

Pinkamena: I swear, she was right behind us a second ago...

Luna: *whispers* Hi.

Pinkamena: GAH! *sigh* You've got to stop that... Have you been following us?!

Luna: I was sitting next to you in the car.

Pinkamena: Oh... oops.

Germany: vhere's Admin? *sadness*

Italy: awww Doitsu! D:

Tay: *recollecting all of the events I experienced at the anime expo and smiles with content, then frowns* the damn video cut off just as he was gonna talk in America's voice

America: there's always next year! :D

Tay: if he's there next year •_•

Kyon: there's a thing called traveling. You should look into it

Tay: T_T

L: *eating ice cream* anyways, Luna, hope you're enjoying your stay.

Tay: peace out, guys! I, as TayZay, am taking a vacation :D

America: oh, cool! I'll come with you :3

Tay: by myself! =)

Others: oooo...

America: wh-what?! I-I don't understand! What gives with the sudden wanting of isolation! A-are you cheating!

Tay: what? *giggles* don't be ridiculous, Alfred

America: ! *thinks: "She used my real name?! She never does that!"* *freaking out* th-then wha-

Tay: I'm simply visiting some friends

America: what friends! *grabs my wrist* Tay, don't!

Tay: hey, let go of me! *smiles nervously, afraid that his overprotective mode has taken over* it's nothing like that, I wanted to hang out with the host club and Soul Eater characters

Hitachiin twins: hm?

Hikaru: Well, it was nice meeting you, Nicholas, but we gotta run

Both: *leap off the roof*

Kaoru: hopefully you make up with your parents!

America: *feels abandoned* ...is this it for us?

Britain: don't be so dramatic

Canada: yeah, the two of you have already gotten so far in your relationship, so why would she leave you now?

France: oui, though she does have a fangirling, undying love for Kyoya

America: oh no! TAYYYYYYZAYYYYYY

Britain & Canada: *glare at France*

France: what? I was going to say she should be over him by now!

Netherlands: bullshit T.T

America: DON'T LEAVE ME, TAYZAY!

*everyone else just laughs*


	231. Welcome Back, Skysword!

1): Skysword

"Sky: sup guys I'm back! Did any of yah miss me as much as I missed ya'll.

Skysword: *runs into Romano's arms* I'm so glad to be back! Sky was gone for

so long she's started to act country! T-T

Noemi: (is now 15) *flops down into a chair with a huff* I'm so.. Tired... Sky

you your a jerk for making me come!

Sky: thats what she said.

Noemi: -_- your sick.

Sky: no I'm just been bored outta my mind.

KisaHeart: Nyah, it was so... Boring.

Skysword: *nods* a big waste of the holiday, and a weekend.

Noemi: hey wheres south?

KisaHeart: I... I think we left him sleeping in the taxie...

Sd: *somewhere in Mexico* huh? *just waking up* how the heck did I get here?!"

Prussia: perfect timing! We just got back 10 minutes ago :D

Romano: *hugs both Noemi and Skysword* I missed you guys too

France: Sky-*remembers the dare* *goes in a corner and mourns*

Spain & Prussia: T.T

Ambrus: Noe! *hugs her, now 16*

Hungary: good to have you guys back *smiles* by the way, how did you like your first anime expo?

Ambrus: I liked it *still hugging her*

Austria: I only saw 1 me

Hungary: I saw at least 6-8

America: I saw 19

Others: don't lie, we all saw maybe 12

America: close enough! n.n

Canada: *hugs Kisa* glad you're back. Nathan's been a good kid since you've been gone

Italy: *sings* since you've been gone... Ve, I had fun these past days :3 today being the most fun

Azalea: ^_^ only because we got to watch Hetalia with a good 200-300 fans

Italy: exactamundo! :D

Ezariah: *knocked out, exhausted from these wild-ass adventures*

Alarsis: Mom left a note saying, "Hi everyone! I'll be gone for today and the next two days coming up, so yeah! Have fun! :D" we'd have fun either way, I hope she knows this

fem!Germany (let's face it, I only keep track of 2p names): *cuddling her baby boy*

Calthynn: *asleep on the couch*

Spain: Sky, vhat if I told you zhat I bought you a puppy-

Prussia: -and I bought you a kitten-

Both: -and they both grew up together, so they get along perfectly? :D

Italy: aww! =w=


	232. Whoa, Sorry!

((You weren't ignored, Sky, I just already wrote the chapter with the reviews my email collected over the last three days I was M.I.A. Sorry! But yeah... Plus my email is being retarded and super-slow again ._.))


	233. Sorry To Leave Again So Soon

1): Skysword

"(( it's ok :) I figured it was something like that. I just saw the opening to be dramatic and I took it. Sorry if I made yah worry with my over dramatic stuff. I hope you had fun at the con. I can't wait till my anti- anime family finally let's me go to one.))"

((No, no, it's all good, sometimes I just forget to reply to a review as well, but the second I do, I make sure to add them into the next chapter :) but I'm glad it's alright, and drama's okay-that's why I added another genre heh-so it's totally fine))

2): Skysword

"Sky: *hugs Peussia and Spain* I missed you both! *looks at France* heh I missed you too... It's not like I'm avoiding for some reason.., heh... Bye! *runs off to her room*

kisaHeart: what was that about Nyah?

Skysword: she has a secret.

KisaHeart: oh... Nathan! *hugs Nathan* how's my kit been doing!

Nathan: eh?! Mom why are you here?!

KisaHeart: *frowns* why do you sound disappointed?

Nathan: cause I am Nyah. I wanted to hang out with FMB some more...

KisaHeart: I never said you couldn't... *hugs Canada* did you at least miss me Nyah?

Skysword: *hugs Romano* long ass trip...

Noemi: *dancing to her I pod in the kitchen*"

France: *confused as fuck* Sky? *follows you up to the room and walks in* what's wrong? You seem nervous, mon ami

2p!France: I just remembered the FrUk fans in the audience today

Britain: we are not discussing that -.-

Canada: yeah, I missed you

FMB: *suddenly turns into his human form, with curly mint-colored hair and dark brown eyes; then, an olive complexion, and of course mint bunny ears that flop over* *he's wearing a mint-colored t-shirt with "Bunny Boy" printed out in a fudge color, and then black-and-white-striped skinny jeans*

Britain: FLYING MINT BUNNY?!

FMB: Britain! *huggles*

Britain: h-how?! This is amazing!

FMB: *huggles Nathan too* what do you wanna do, best friend? :3

Canada: Flying Mint Bunny? :0

FMB: hi Canada :D

Romano: I can imagine *hugs her back and kisses her cheek*

Ambrus: *can't help but watch Noemi* ... *sitting by a random desk, still trying to write his own song*

3): Admin

"Admin:Admin: *opens door and staggers in, a few deep claw marks in various

places*

Pinkamena: O_O What the-?!

Kate: Did she-?!

Admin: *sudden British accent* ...Yes... She got bored... with stalking

2p!Japan...came after...me...good nigh- *passes out*

Pinkamena: O_O I'm gonna go sit on the roof with the sniper rifle in case that bitch comes around. She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep for a couple

chapters. *to Russia* Want to come up with me?

Kate: ...Well, we, um... hope you had fun at the expo Tay.

Luna: ... I'll stay here, I guess.

((Yep. Been spending way too much time in the Layton universe. •_• Don't

know if I'll have wi-fi where I'm going next, so I'll probably dissapear for

the next week.))"

Germany: *carries you to the couch and lays you down, having your head rest in his lap as he wraps bandages around on your bleeding body*

Russia: yeah, I'd love to *smiles and takes Pinkamena's hand, going up to the roof with her*

*a random note flies down from the air, saying, "I had the most fun I'd ever have in my ENTIRE LIFE! :3"*

Italy: cool, ve! :3

((Well, jeez, hopefully we'll hear from you again soon. I have no idea who or what Layton is ._. Sorry...))

4): Oakwyrm

"Me: *face/palm at America's idiocy*

Lendel: *shrug* We will. Someday. *looks around* That's odd. Kyo (Sohma) isn't up here. *subconsciously admires every strong (not evil) red head or carrot top in literature*

Oliver: Does that dare count for reviewers too?

Nicholas: Oh, nearly wasn't going to mention that I'm entering a singing contest this weekend.

Meilin: *smiles and greets everyone**thinking "These people are the first to readily accept the fact that my "mom" is a guy"* You guys are awesome!

Lillian: What? Really? You're not as scared of me as you are of Nekozawa?

Lila: *smiling, still playing with Kirara*

Lilith: *groan**inches towards Sebastian**shakes head violently and grabs Aidan's arm, rather hard, repeating "you are mated" in her head*

Amaris: *slightly sad Dimitri's leaving**will never show it though*

((You're back!))"

America: careful, Oak! You look like ya might hurt yourself over there! ^_^'

Kyo: *climbing up on the roof* you call me, kid?

China: I don't think so, aru ,_, does it, Maria? Oh, you will, aru? That's great! *hugs Nicholas* I'm proud of you, aru!

Natsu: *turns back to Meilin* so what do you wanna do first?

Tamaki: no way! You're a nice demoness, he's just ._. well, he's a bit creepy, at least you're pretty ^.^

Switzerland: *making cheese*

Kirara: mew! ^w^ *purrs and rubs up against Lila's foot*

Aidan: *glares at Sebastian*

Sebastian: *now flirting with Vusellii anyways*

Dimitri: *returns with braces* sorry, I had to go see the orthodontist. But I'm back now *really trying not to talk because, even though he looks fine with them, he finds them rather embarrassing to have in front of his crush*

((I am! :3 But this is the last chapter I'll be uploading for the night, because I just intend on relaxing and getting my cousin hooked on Soul Eater like I knew I could, thank god I took her to see the first 3 episodes yesterday when they played them! :D so, on that special note, goodnight everyone!))


	234. Blank

1): Oakwyrm

"Me: *huge sweatdrop* Someone hide me from the idiocy.

Lendel: *grin* Nope, but now that you're here I might as well tell you that I

think you're awesome and cats are my favorite animal.

Oliver: Flying Mint Bunny? How'd you learn to do that?

Nicholas: Thanks dad! Flying Mint Bunny? Wow, awesome!

Meilin: I dunno, how about I join the guild? By the way... *hugs FMB* Thanks

for helping me study!

Lillian: Half succubuss to be exact.

Lila: *laugh*

Lilith: Wait...he's not fussing over Ciel? And Grell's not freaking out?

Something's wrong here?

Amaris: Welcome back. You don't have to hide your braces, you know. *small,

like, microscopic smile*"

America: hey, I'm not an idiot! *pouts*

Kyo: *looks at him with surprise* really? Well, that's pretty cool

FMB: *smiles* it's a gift

Britain: you sure you didn't use one of my potions?

FMB: positive

Thompson triplets (Black Butler II): like HIV?

Others: o.o

Canterbury: sorry

Thompson: that's what TayZay would've said

Timber: if she was here

Tay: hi! :D I've returned from my mini vacation! :3

FMB: *hugs Meilin* no problem :)

Natsu: sure, we'd love to have you! :D

Tamaki: oooooh, cool! :3

Switzerland: anyone want cheese? *neutral expression*

Vusellii: because Sebastian's my boyfriend

Tay: yeah, she's not lying about that, either ,_,"

Sebastian: *smirks*

Grell: and besides, I've got a boyfriend *smiles*

All: WHO?!

Grell: that's not your business *giggles and walks off*

Tohru: ._. Huh?

Dimitri: *lets out a small squeak* I-I know, it's just-*blushes* I didn't think you'd like the way they look on me *looks away shyly*

2): LittlexMissxPsycho

"There is another Alois because this isn't 'Alois', this is the Alois from the

universe of black butler where demons are the masters w You would not believe

the shit i had to got through to drag him here just for the hell of it -.-

Alois- you could have left me there

Me- i could have but its more fun to annoy you and Claude.

Anyway, -hugs Britain- So i heard a certain bushy brow-ed nation liked me

Sealand!

(reaction pause o-o)"

Tay: 0.0

Sealand: b-but I already like somebody! *blushes deeply*

Claude: *raises an eyebrow*

Tay: *hugs Alois (both)*

Britain: -.- that's just not possible

"Just kidding, Britain! I always liked English accents w Which reminds me!

-glomps Sebastian- Sebaschan! can you make a cake for me please? Please?!

Italy, you can still have pizza :D

OH and can I have a hug from the twins, i freaking love you guys .

One last thing before i drag alois around the house for no reason other to

annoy him

Alois- Just take me back .

Me- No :D

To accompany the day of no thing you love, you have to spend the day

handcuffed to the person you hate :D"

Italy: pizza's okay *cute little pouty lip*

Azalea: *squeals and glomps him*

Romano: what are you talking about?! Pizza's amazing! *glares*

Hikaru & Kaoru: sure *hug you* we love you too

Sebastian: cake? I suppose so

Vusellii: haven't met you yet! *smiles and waves at you* I'm Vusellii

Tay: yes, Vusellii, Maria. Maria, Vusellii *seems to be in a rush or overwhelmed*

Vusellii & Sebastian: *blink*

Tay: *pacing*

Sebastian: *goes to make cake*

Xayla: well, the only people who really hate each other to no end are-*slaps handcuffs on Turkey and Greece*-these two! *evil grin*

Turkey: *looks to Greece*

Greece: *looks to Turkey*

Xayla: and then there's these two *handcuffs me and Grimmjow together*

Grimmjow: *growling angrily* I'd rather eat dog shit!

Tay: e_e so damn dramatic, being with me really isn't that god-awful *looks to Xayla* oh, I know who you hate

Xayla: enlighten me

Tay: *slaps handcuffs on her to Greece and Turkey's other wrists*

Xayla: *eye twitches before she screams and angrily starts slamming her forehead against the wall repeatedly*

Tay: *laughing my ass off*

Greece & Turkey: *eyebrows twitch in annoyance, though they could really care less*

Tay: *laughs some more before slapping handcuffs on Denmark & Belgium*

Both: *give each other a death glare*

3): Admin

"Luna: Well... Glad you had fun.

Kate: *sitting next to Romania* Yeah... Oh yeah America. Why do people celebrate your birthday by getting drunk and shooting off fireworks? I don't get it...

Admin: *still passed out*

Pinkamena: *on the roof* So how has everything bee- *sees something out of the corner of her eye* DIE! *shoots at ?, but ends up missing by a hair*

?: *hiss*

Pinkamena: Shit...

((Yay, one last post before I leave! n.n))"

Romania: *sleeping*

America: because that's the coolest way to kick back!

Tay: except you scare the shit out of our dogs—and Killer

America: *looks up at Killer, who's still in the tree*

Killer: *growling and glaring at him*

Germany: Addie, vhat happened...?*worried sick about you as he strokes your hair* ...

Russia: 0.0 who was that?!

4): HetaFruitsOuranHp321

"GERMANY! SMILE AT LEAST JUST ONCE! You never really smile."

Germany: *sighs, then smiles the best he can*

5): Skysword

"Skysword: so the secret isn't just from France?

Sky: yup.

Skysword: it's from the whole BTT?

Sky: yup.

Skysword: are you going to tell me?

Sky: ... Ok... *whispers it into skyswords ear*

Skysword: *blinks* uh congrats?

Sky: *face palm* can't you see the problem?!

Skysword: *thinks about it* ohhhhhh. You still need to tell them.

Sky: no I don't and I won't. If they really need to know they can find it out

themselves.

Nathan: *standing in the kitchen on a stool and making pancakes*

Noemi: (now 16) hey dad. *walks over to Romano* teach me how to shoot a gun

please. After all I'm turning into a young lady, I do need a way to protect

myself."

BTT: *playing PacMan*

Romano: you're right *nods and grabs his gun plus another off the wall* let's go out in a clearing somewhere, I don't wanna blow any of the country's heads off..

((Quick note: I have an announcement next chapter. Please hear me out before sending me rage PMs or anything like that after I do so, okay? :/))


	235. The Very Last Chapter

1): Skysword

"KisaHeart: *laughing*

Sky: *glares at Skysword* you told her didn't you?

Skysword: yup.

KisaHeart: yup Nyah! And it's a stupid secret too, 'cause it involves them. So

I think I'll tell them!

Sky: no!

KisaHeart: yup. It's a bad secret to keep. *goes over to the BTT* hey guys

you'll never guess what Nyah! Sky's pregnant and she doesn't know which one of

you three are the father!

Skysword: *holding on to the toaster* don't even think about it sky.

Sky: *goes to the emo corner*

noemi: *smiles and pulls out a gun* this is going to be fun.

Nathan: Mint Bunny! Arthur! Let's play together with the fairies!

((sure go ahead and tell us. I promise not to angrily pm you abusively!))"

Prussia: *jaw drops*

Spain: *eyes widen*

France: *faints*

Romano: *grins* hell yeah, it will

FMB & Britain: okay! :D *run off with Nathan to go play*

Tay: guys...

Everyone: ...

Tay: gather around.

*all of us gather around and face every single reviewer, each of us holding/linking hands, because we're all internal fruits like that T.T*

Me, Hetalia, OCs, and all of the other characters: This Is Goodbye.

((I'll explain more thoroughly next chapter.))


	236. Why I'm Ending It Why I Don't Want To

Okay, reviewers, this is in all the seriousness I can muster up. With all the requested couples-along with the ones I listed off as me simply planning to do, in which of that I'm expert on-and the ones I've already wanted to write about for the one-shot collection... Look, okay, I can't be sweet about this, but I refuse to be mean.

I cannot continue my "This is My Last Hope (part 2 of something previous)" fanfiction. Yes, this one, right here...

I know it seems like I've been bullshitting you guys for the past four days, but by the time I'd get home from the expo, I wouldn't really feel like doing any uploading because I just wanted to reflect on the day. I do apologize if you guys have grown attached to these characters, and you don't want it to end here, but I can't be working on this all summer, especially with parents like mine. Sure, they're laid-back when it comes to me watching anime and all, but: THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT I WRITE ABOUT.

You see that all of my fanfictions are rated M, right? Well, that's because I just feel like it, and I'm just a damn pervert, as you all know. My mom is really nosy, due to all of the careers she's taken part in for the time that I've been her daughter. My dad is all holy and super sensitive about what I'm exposed to, just like my mom. I've had bad people allowed into my life, and so I probably would not be the person I am now if I hadn't had them around in the first place. I'm not really blaming anyone but myself here.

Anyways, this isn't about me. Okay, well, it kind of is, but it's about you guys, too. I put this up originally because one of my reviewers from the previous Hetalia Q & A/roleplay fanfiction—I won't mention her name (and I'm pretty sure all of my reviewers then and now have been girls)—was really hoping that I could repost this whenever I could. So, I kept that promise, and here it is, perhaps on a whole 'nother scale of crazy, psychotic, hilarious perversion. I can really only thank YOU guys for getting me this far. Part one only reached about 216 reviews and 106 chapters, but NOW, just look how far we've come!

Thank you all, for I cannot stress my gratitude enough. Though, I won't lie when I say you guys often drive me crazy (never in a bad way, though), and that you're all like family to me (I am not joking). Call me weird and overly attached, sentimental, corny, whatever you like. Not these many people can make me feel so happy out this one thing. I know it's not a real story, but I'm glad I can still make people laugh and cry and get mad ('kay, maybe not those last two) without breaking too much of a sweat. This has been fun.

I am only having this come to an end for maybe 3-5 reasons:

1). I'm tired and running out of funny, original things to come up with.

2). My parents may find out (probably the worst outcome, if not for #3).

3). Okay, so I'm on my iPhone A LOT, and I don't want my mom taking it away from me because of this. I'm only on it even more because of this fanfiction, which is fine, because I do enjoy keeping you guys afloat for whatever the characters have to do and say next!

4). My stupid online history class. Yeah, I can't multi-task as well as I've always assumed I could. Texting without looking don't mean shit. Also, I didn't do any assignments while I was at the expo, because I was just intending on having a good time and living my life to the fullest there, which I almost did, but can do better by next year.

5). I've got this ONE major fanfiction to upload, which is the one-shot collection, and that one actually takes some time, especially when those guest-not Admin, don't worry-reviewers suggest couples I've never even thought of pairing together, nor having any sort of experience in being able to make that work. I only write what I know. Then there's those Liechtenstein lemons.

*shudder*

6). (I'm sorry there's even a 6) School is sneaking up on me and it will fuck me up the ass until I wanna kill myself (no exaggeration, I really hate my school that much to make such an analogy). I start school in fucking August, and I leave to visit my mom tomorrow... I'm screwed. Like, really.

Okay! So those are the reasons... If they're not legitimate, I'm sorry, but they are why I'm coming to a close with this one. Also, I need to start working on my novel. I wasn't even supposed to put Killer in here because he's the main character (oops, spoiler! Oh well, not like it's actually gonna get published, my ideas are a little dry at this point in my summer life ,_,). Anyways... I'm really REALLY sorry, guys, I do mean that, but I just can't continue this. I only upload so fast because I HATE (super pet peeve here) when things get piled up, especially reviews, those past three-and-a-half days being an exception. If you guys still wish to continue this with just your character lovers and whatever, I don't mind if you guys PM roleplay. That's actually somehow a LOT more convenient, I guess. OR we can create a roleplay on fanfiction (maybe not. This whole roleplay is too risky to do as long as I'm around either of my parents...). Still, I don't want this to end, but I'm trying to save all of these chapters onto my email (I stopped at 145 ._.) so if this is taken down, I can repost again, because I'm a rotten fucker! :D

Sorry if you guys were expecting for me to talk about another scarring thing. The last chapter I was able to write in part one was an ACTUAL WRITING chapter like this one! And it got taken down. The only difference was that chapter 106 in part one was about my experience with Hetalia episode 23.5 (not that scary the second time, but it is when you've never even heard of creepy pasta. No night terrors from any of the ones I've heard, either, just a shitload of hallucinations around the house when it's pitch-black dark in here).

So! Um, I think I'm done with my...whatever this was, speech, rant, I dunno. But PLEASE don't hate me just because of this! After all, I'll still be working on the anime x Disney and one-shots. PLUS I came up with an idea for a series, which I may or may not start before the end of this week, it totally depends on what I've got planned for me. Regardless, I still love you guys (*cough*inappropriately*cough*justkidding*cough*) and I will try and create part three next summer! The continuation won't stop. It will never stop. *psychotic grin*

So, thanks!

Peace out!

Sincerely, OtakuTayZay100


	237. And that's a wrap!

1): Oakwyrm

"That's OK. Only regret. I won't be able to post a reviw from the U.S.A."

:( well, I'll have you know that I will miss you. Thanks for all your support and OCs, Oak! It helped a buttload :D

2): Skysword

"Sky: and cut! Ok guys this is the end!

Oc's: yes ma'am!

Sky: *smiling* now say thanks!

Oc's: thanks!

KisaHeart: I'm going back to my author now! Bye bye TayZay thanks for the

awesome time!

Skysword: yeah it's been fun!

Noemi: to be honest I'm surprised it went in this long...

Sd: I regret nothing!

Nd: great now I'm stuck with my other state siblings and dad D:

Nathan: we'll all miss you Tay!

Sky: don't worry I'll still read all of your other story's too! Also a special

thanks to the hetalia cast for putting up withy fangirl BS :D

Skysword: well this is bye for now!

Sky and Oc's: *waving* Bye Guys!"

Yes! It has been truly awesome, guys! The fun will continue in the one-shots, only it's all just sort of filthy lemony goodness in there *sweat-drop* but I'm glad you guys enjoy that question! I also have another project that you guys can send requests in for, and I hope you guys enjoy that bit as well ^.^ but I'm glad there's no regret, South! You're a funny dude! XD bye Kisa! *hugs* I'll miss you guys too *hugs you all* every single character in this has to say something, OCs/my babies first though! Bonus features shall commence now! :3

Azalea: it was so fun, why does it have to end-*reads the previous chapter* damn reality! DX

Ezariah: *hugs the hell out of South* bye! *blush*

China: Starr, Oliver! *shoves me out of the way and hugs+kisses them both* goddammit, this is unfair! D: *hugs and kisses his kids too*

Japan: *hugs Zala and his kids, kissing them as well*

Xayla: uhhh bye guys *sad* you guys will be hearing of me in TayZay's novel

TayZay: No more spoilers about that!

Killer: *waves awkwardly*

Dimitri: bye Amaris *blushes*

Alarsis: later! *runs off to Hooters*

Calthynn: bye everyone *waves and walks out the door*

Mariko: *has come down with a cold and is too embarrassed to even speak*

Nyotalia: BYE! :D

2ps, besides 2p!Iggy/Aidan: good riddance

TayZay: *beats them all up and rolls my sleeves up* no one is allowed to be rude to our supporters

Aidan: *kisses Lilith*

Britain: *wants to throw up*

BTT: bye Sky! *hug you*

Romano: *hugs Skysword*

Canada: *kisses Kisa*

Ambrus: *kisses Noemi*

TayZay: maww :3 *starts singing to Disney songs, excited that I'll be able to focus on that fanfic now*

Australia: *hugs and kisses Sana*

Germany: bye Admin *blushes*

Italy: buh bye guys!

Japan: *bows and leaves*

America: later dudes, dudettes! *laughs the way he does and leaves as well*

Austria & Hungary: *smile and wave goodbye to everyone*

Britain: cheerio! *jogs out the house after hugging Maria*

Nordics: bye *wave and leave*

Grimmjow: thank god!

TayZay: Grimm!

Grimmjow: *looks down at the ground* whatever..*sighs and forces an awkward smile* bye, guys! Even if you don't know Bleach..bye *runs off*

Baltics: bye!

Russia: *kisses her* bye everyone *waves and leaves*

France: goodbye~ *blows everyone a kiss and walks out*

Scotland: *kisses Oak and Lendel's forehead before walking out*

Prussia: peace! *peace out sign before leaving*

Spain: adios :)

Turkey & Greece: *still handcuffed/shackled to each other, along with Xayla* bye T.T

Germany: bye *walks out*

Romano: *leaves*

Romania: bye :F

Rome: *hugs everyone before jogging off*

Sealand: and that's the end of season 2! Bye everyone *runs out of the house*

Kyoya: well, this was fun *pushes his glasses up as he tucks his black book under his arm, leaving*

Tamaki: hope you all won't miss me too much, guys! *waves*

Haruhi (Fujioka): *blinks and raises an eyebrow at Lila* not really, no -.- well, bye everyo- *gets lifted up by Tamaki* hey, lemme go! XO

Hikaru & Kaoru: bye! *grin and wave*

Kyo (Sohma): later *walks off*

Tohru: bye :)

Yuki: ...

Hatori: farewell

Shigure: buh bye :3

InuYasha: bye

Koga: see ya

Sango: goodbye guys ^.^

Mariko: buh bye now :)

Sesshomaru: hn.

Asia: BYE :D

Belarus, Lithuania & Poland: *bow before leaving*

Mori: *slips on a banana peel and flies out the door before he can even say bye 0.0*

Honey: Takashi! Oh, bye guys *smiles cutely before running off after him*

Clannad crew: *say their goodbyes and leave*

Sebastian: *bows and leaves*

Alois: *giggles and skips out*

Bardroy: T.T

Finny: ^.^ bye!

Mey-Rin: *waves*

Claude: *pushes up his glasses and walks out*

Undertaker: *walks off, hand-in-hand with Grell*

Pluto: woof! *tail wags-though he's in human-like form-as he runs off on all fours*

Ciel: bye

FMB: *goes around hugging everyone*

TayZay: *waits until everyone says bye* next up—Disney fanfic must be uploaded! *leaps on America's back* let's ride off into the...y'know, the afternoon atmosphere

America: *laughs and runs off*

TayZay: and that's a wrap for season 2! *gives everyone a thumbs up as I leap and ride off on Killer's back as he takes flight to the skies*


	238. AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

From: Skysword

"Well this is my last review ever for this. T-T such a sad day! All my Oc's

left me to go back to their houses and to build new ones for the ones born in

this story. Noemi is working part time learning how to be a dancer while at

the same time being in the mafia! Nathan is the real 12th doctor! (doctor who)

well thats what he says anyway. As far as I know he is still in elemtry school

acting like the Canadian neko form of England. And let's not forget me the

reviewer who is now tragically looking for something to read on fanfiction

while I'm baby-sitting my niece. Right now I'm thinking of something with

Scotland..."

Hah, yes, well I am trying to currently copy and paste all of these chapters and save them to my email so I have the memories ^.^ but I'm glad everyone is going for their dreams! As far as I know, these various anime characters are just bunched together around in my room, waiting for me to upload chapters after this, and speed up my online class and plan my new idea. Really I'm just trying to write a lemon with one of my male OCs and DTK

Kid: *shudders* you're sick

The sickest! :D

All: and this is officially our last chapter! BYES! :3

Now remember! If you have any other questions, conversations, comments—*points to the PM button* I'm still around, love to char (not in real life -.- unless it's anime or creepy pasta :P), so feel free to come over and talk to one crazy-ass bitch if you'd like! *waves* bye everybody =) thanks for all your reviews and supporting! ^_^


End file.
